The Gotham Knights of Middle Earth
by phoenix83ad
Summary: COMPLETED! Batman & Lord of the Rings Crossover. When drawn into a battle against Klarion BUM BUM BUM the Witch Boy, Gotham vigilantes Robin and Batgirl are transported to a mystical land on the verge of a war. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**THE GOTHAM KNIGHTS OF MIDDLE-EARTH**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN anything related to Robin, Batgirl or the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Robin, Batgirl and all related characters belong to DC Comics. The Lord of the Rings meanwhile is property of J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prologue**

Gotham City.

Many believe, the downfall of this once peaceful city, truly begun after the deaths of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in what is now known as Crime Alley. Others say that it was inevitable. But one way or another, it appeared that in the years that followed, Gotham became the breeding ground for the worse criminals that humanity had to offer.

Crime and corruption was rampant and fear and mistrust gripped tightly at the citizens of Gotham. It looked as if the City were surely on its way to self-destruction. Yet although the police would always deny it, there was always a small glimmer of hope that kept Gotham from falling into complete chaos. At first it had been a whisper, a blurred image in the corner of one's eye. It was said to be a creature that roamed the night and tormented the cruel and unjust. Most people would scoff and claim it be nothing more than an urban legend. A story the police made up to try and frighten the scum of the city. But there were many others who swore that such a creature really did exist and that it wanted nothing more than to punish the scum of Gotham.

The Bat.

As the years passed the legend grew and changed. Stories began to surface that the Bat was no longer alone. Rumors about others like him, who lived in the shadows and fought selflessly so the innocent people of the city might live in peace. Many of them were rumored to be mere children, but no evidence was ever revealed, for like the Bat, they would appear only for a brief moment and then like living shadows would vanish into the night.

One such shadow was moving out and about this evening. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop was a teenaged boy with jet-black hair and clad in a bright red, green, yellow and black costume. On his chest there gleamed a golden insignia designed to look like a sharp-edged letter 'R'. His face was hidden behind a green domino mask, and opaque-colored eyes darted back and forth with unwavering concentration.

"Oracle to Robin," came a synthesized voice over a hidden communication-link. "How you doing there current Boy Wonder? Keeping yourself outta trouble, I trust?"

Landing on the rooftop of one of Gotham's older buildings, Timothy 'Tim' Drake gave a small smile and looked out of the city's skyline. _'Big Sister is watching…'_ he mused, affectionately.

Once the original Batgirl, Barbara Gordon had fought alongside Batman and the first Robin to protect the city. Yet following a fateful gunshot by their enemy the Joker, Barbara had been left crippled from the waist down, never again to have use of her legs. But if one thing could be said about Barbara it was that she refused to let herself fall. Where her body was limited, her mind was unmatched. A computer savant from long before the attack, Barbara opted to use the digital domain as a new staging ground in the battle against evil. Creating a wealth of information, which she stored in her Gotham Clocktower databases, Barbara began phase two of her crime-fighting career as the all-seeing, enigmatic entity know to only a select few as the Oracle. Using her vast information database, Barbara would help the world's super-hero community by giving them the information needed to win the day, when their metahuman powers were not enough.

"I copy Oracle, and yeah, I'm doing alright. Stopped a few muggings, a rape attempt, and I broke up a drug shipment over on the East Side," he said contentedly. "All things considered, I'd have to say it's been pretty quiet so far tonight." The instant that those words had left his lips, Robin felt the urge to slap himself. Exactly HOW long had he been doing this job again? He knew better than to say that, because sure enough...

"Ah damnit!" Oracle snapped. "Hold on a sec." A loud beeping sound could be heard over their com-link and was soon followed by the sounds of computer keys being typed furiously. There was no doubt that this quiet evening had just been interrupted.

"Just got something over the police band," Oracle said after a moment. "Someone just tripped the security system over at the Gotham Museum of Natural History. The security guards there aren't responding to summons. The GCPD are on their way but you're closer."

Robin gave an audible groan and pinched the bridge of his masked nose. Reaching into his utility belt he pulled out a grapple gun and fired a D-Cell line to a nearby building. "I'm on it. I don't suppose that there is any chance I can get some back up?"

"I'll see what I can do. Oh, and Robin, I hope that you realize…" Barbara added, "that this is **_your_** fault."

"Yeah, I know, I know… " Robin grumbled loudly as he leapt off the hundred-story building and swung out into the Gotham night. "Me and my big mouth…"

* * *

All was silent in Gotham's Museum of Natural History. The only sounds heard were the soft padded feet of a small ginger colored feline as she strolled purposefully down the marble hallway. Her yellow eyes constantly switching between the statues and other ancient artifacts with a bored sort of expression until at last…

The cat stopped before a large white marble pedestal in the ancient Greece exhibit, in which a golden necklace was laying on a velvet blue pillow. Hanging on the necklace's chain was a large emerald stone that seemed to glow under it's own power.

This was what she had been searching for.

Slowly she made her way to the pedestal but with each step she took, her body began to change. She began to grow in size, taking on the characteristic of a humanoid female. The fur on her head grew into long golden locks of hair that fell low past her waist and her long tail twitched back and forth in anticipation. She no longer looked like a feline yet neither did she look human.

Now fully transformed, the cat-girl stood up on her hind legs and turned to look at the emerald stone in the glass case appraisingly. While she found the shiny object inside quite mesmerizing and lovely, she failed to understand what could be so special about it. Yet that wasn't for her to decide.

Raising a hand to the case, she placed her claws gently on the side of the glass before twisting her wrist around counter-clockwise. A horrible screeching sound echoed through the museum hall, and stopped once she had completed in making a perfect circle. Pulling her hand back, a circlet of glass was removed from the side of the case, big enough for the cat-girl to reach in and pluck the necklace out. As she grinned in successes the silence of the museum was broken by the sound of someone applauding. Instinctively the Cat-girl spun around to face a young boy who looked no older than ten, dressed in a black suit that looked best suited for a funeral or perhaps Sunday school. His skin was deathly pale, and his dark black hair was mussed around like someone who had never taken a comb to it.

"Excellent work Teekl. As always," Klarion (Bum-bum-bum) the Witch Boy said with a wide smile. "Now give me the pretty necklace." Teekl nodded to her master and leapt high into the air and then landing in a crouch before him, held out her prize. When Klarion took the jewel from her clawed hands, Teekl instantly reverted back to her pure cat-like form and mewed softly to her master.

"It is quite beautiful, wouldn't you say?" Klarion asked. He held up the jewelry and studied it. "But it oh so much more than it appears. Yes, with this little gem, I shall become the most powerful sorcerer in the entire universe, Teekl! According to my findings, he who should wield the Necklace of Hera shall inherit more power than they can even imagine. I shall become as powerful as the goddess whom it is named after. At last I shall get my revenge on all those costume-do-gooders who constantly get in my way. And not even dear Uncle Jason shall be able to rival my- OW!"

The Witch Boy was cut off in mid-sentence as a sleek black object struck his hand painfully and causing him to drop the necklace, which skidded, across the polish marble floor.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" mocked a voice from the shadows. Klarion and Teekl spun around to see a familiar young man melting out of the shadow with an intimidating scowl on his masked features. Raising his left hand, Robin caught his batarang with incredible ease upon its return to him. "You should know better than to pull something in this town, Klarion."

"YOU!" Klarion yelled. "Oh, I was SO looking forward to seeing you again bird-brat!"

The corners of Robin's lips twitched upwards in amusement. "You still remember me. How nice. Now put the necklace back, before I have to do something that **_you_** are going to regret."

Both of their minds flew back to the _Justice For All _rally last year in which Klarion had used his powers to alter the ages of the JLA, JSA, Titans, and Young Justice. Through the joined forces of the age-altered heroes they had defeated Klarion and the organization known as the Agenda. But this was not before Robin and the Witch Boy had faced off against one another on Great Lawn of Washington DC. Apparently Klarion was still a bit angry about the humiliation that Robin and his teammates had caused him that day.

"TEEKL!" Klarion bellowed with rage. "Bring me that birds head!"

Again Klarion's Familiar obeys his orders and changed back into her cat/human form with her claws extended. Robin narrowly avoided the feline's attack by rolling to one side and leaping back to his feet. In one swift movement Robin's hand had shot out, holding a foot long metal cylinder. Pressing a hidden switch on the side, the cylinder snapped into a five-foot long bo-staff.

"Here, kitty-kitty," Robin said in a deadpan tone and falling into a fighting stance.

Teekl hissed loudly at him and leapt towards the Boy Wonder, who had again rolled out of the way. Upon jumping back to his feet, Robin swung his bo-staff about and struck the shape shifting feline hard in the back of the head. Teekl collapsed to the floor in a furry heap and an instant later morphed back into her natural animal state.

"Now stay. Good girl."

"TEEKL!" Klarion screamed, his eyes grown to the size of dinner plates. "YOU HURT TEEKL! YOU SON OF A BI- OW!" Once again, Klarion words were cut short as he felt a strong blow to his right cheek forcing him to fall hard on the floor.

"No… use… bad words," scowled a young woman dressed in a full body charcoal colored costume, complete with a long flowing bat-like cape and pointy-eared mask that completely covered her face. On her chest was a yellow outline of a bat that reflected brightly against the black of the costume.

"Batgirl?" Robin blurted out in surprise. Of all the people Oracle could have called for as back up, why did it have to be Batgirl? Barbara could have called Batman, Nightwing, hell even the Huntress, but she just HAD to send Batgirl. Quickly regaining his composure Robin tried to get his mind back on to the matter at hand.

It honestly wasn't that Robin didn't like Batgirl, but rather that she… sort of… well... intimidated him. Being the daughter of one of the world's deadliest assassins and being the world's greatest martial artist could have that effect on anyone.

"Spit and Hades! Not you too!" Klarion whined. "This so isn't fair! Why can't you two just mind your own business?"

"Give it up, Klarion," Robin ordered.

"That's it!" snarled Klarion in a fit of rage. "I am going to kill you both SO much!" Klarion's hand began to glow and crackle brightly with mystical energy. Raising his fists up, blasts of energy exploded out at the two crime fighters. Robin leapt behind a large stature that ended up having it's head blasted clear off its shoulders and into the Boy Wonder's lap.

"Hmm… I guess I forgot about his temper…" Robin mused as he tossed the marble head to one side.

Batgirl meanwhile was evading Klarion's blasts like they were nothing more than dodge balls in a gym class. Her reaction time was uncanny and her speed and agility seemed nearly inhuman, thanks to a lifetime of training. While Klarion's attacks were often coming close to striking her, she always avoided it by a hair, and drew increasingly closer towards the Witch Boy.

"Stand still and die!" he screamed.

Robin watched as Batgirl kept Klarion occupied for a moment before turning his attention to other matters. The necklace that Klarion so badly desired was laying just a few feet away from him.

_'Gotta get that thing out of here before Klarion gets his grubby little hands on it,'_ Robin thought to himself. While he wasn't certain if the legend of Hera's necklace was true, he wasn't anxious to find out. With Klarion's concentration on Batgirl Robin raced across to grab the stone, yet as he did so something sharp cut against his check and knocked him down. Looking up he found himself meeting a pair of sinister yellow cat-eyes. Teekl was back in the fight.

"Um… I see you woke up…" Robin said, giving a half smile just before kicking Teekl's legs out from under her. Still holding the necklace tightly in one hand and his bo-staff in the other, Robin flipped onto his feet and stood ready for a fight.

Teekl who had landed on her feet gracefully glare at him, and let out a horrid snarl and hiss. Her clawed hand flew sharply at Robin's throat, yet the Boy Wonder easily executed a back handspring, taking him out of harm's way. The two then began to circle each other, waiting for the next move.

Batgirl meanwhile now stood towering before Klarion who was breathing as if he had just run a marathon. She had easily avoided each and every attack that the Witch Boy had thrown at her. And to add insult to injury she didn't even look winded while he felt all but completely spent.

"Tired… yet?" Batgirl asked, a smirk forming underneath her mask.

"I'll… _(Gasp)_ show you… tired…" Klarion said through deep breaths. He brow furrowed in concentration and he then began to float in the air as he drew forth more magicks. Holding out his hands electricity began to dance on his fingertips, before twin bolts of lightning blasted forth, striking Robin and Batgirl. Both teens screamed out as pain raced through out their bodies. Although their costumes were insolated to protect against electricity and the elements, the mystical attack had been able to strike the teens with great intensity. As electric blast struck Robin, his entire body began to spasm forcing him to release his grip on the necklace and sent it crashing down to the floor where it shattered. Bits and pieces of emerald stone scattered across the marble floor that was followed by a long silence as everyone stared at the shattered remains in surprise.

"MY NECKALCE!" the Witch Boy screamed in rage. "YOU BROKE MY NECKLACE!"

**_"I _**broke?" Robin said through gasps of breath, as he and Batgirl struggled back to their feet. "Excuse me, but who struck who with the lightning bolts?"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BRIDBOY!"

Klarion's eyes suddenly turned to a soulless black while his entire form began to glow with dark aura of energy. His voice had dropped several octaves as his began to draw forth from the blackest magicks that he knew. The temperature of the room dropped down to such a cold degree that Cassandra could now see her own breath leaving from beneath her mask.

"What… you… do?" Batgirl demanded, as a sudden wind began blasting all around her and nearly knocking her over.

"You'll see…" Klarion promised with a sinister smile. He then he began to chant in a strange long-dead language and extended his arms out. Teekl had taken this opportunity to alter herself back to her natural cat-form and leapt behind her master for protection. Meanwhile the two Gotham crime fighters raced to the center of the room and looked up at the immense power that was being called on. They had to figure a way to stop Klarion from accomplishing whatever it was he had planned. But the only question was how?

The air began to spin and thrash more rapidly. The air was filled with crackling with electricity and claps of thunder.

"You should… not… have broke… thing…" Batgirl said trying to hold herself.

"Don't you start on me," Robin murmured one hand slipping into his belt for a batarang. Not that he was sure a batarang would do much in this situation, but it usually made him feel a bit more confident.

There was another rumbling of thunder and then a blinding flash of light. Both vigilantes used their capes to protect themselves and their eyes as what seemed to be a blinding pool of glowing purple energy that exploded before them. Robin had been doing this job long enough to recognize what it was. It was a vortex.

"Oh shit…" Robin said.

"Yeah… Same… here…" Batgirl responded. Before either one could react further, the wind began to blast at them from behind with renewed force and they felt themselves being drawn towards the mouth of the portal. Pulling for his grapple gun with one, Robin fired out a D-Cell line that wrapped itself tightly around one of the thick museum columns. He then grabbed Cassandra arm with his other hand, just as the wind became so strong that it lifted them off the ground.

"HOLD ON! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND!" Robin shouted to Batgirl as they dangled before the vortex like a piece of string in the wind.

"Your little rope isn't going to help you, Robbie-poo," Klarion laughed. Once again he raised his hands and lighting blasted from his fingertips, severing their lifeline.

"NO!" Robin screamed as both he and Batgirl both flew back and vanished into the vortex with blinding flash.

"So long kiddies!" Klarion threw his head back and gave one of the most horrific laughs imaginable. And with a snap of his fingers, he and Teekl vanished.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	2. When did we get to Disneyland?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
When did we get to Disneyland?**

_"It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road,  
and if you don't keep your feet, there is no telling where you might be swept off to."  
**Bilbo Baggins

* * *

**_

"What do ye suppose it is Merry?"

"Well, how should I know, Pip? Go take a closer look!"

"Why me?"

Batgirl gave an inaudible groan as conciseness returned to her. She felt her head spinning, like she had just gotten off the merry-go-round from hell after a three-hour ride. Not the funniest of sensations, that was for certain. After a few moments of just laying there, she finally opened her eyes slowly. There was a soft ray of sunlight beaming down on her and…

Wait a second. Sunlight?

Blinking several times, Cassandra took another glance around her surroundings.

She was in a forest clearing. And it was daytime. How long had she been out? And more to the point: what happened? Cassandra's mind began to replay the previous nights events in an attempt to figure out where she was. She remembered Oracle sending her to the museum to help Robin. He was fighting against someone… The Witch Boy and his cat… What did he call himself? Klarion, that was it. He had used his magic to open that glowing pool of energy, which she and Robin were dragged into.

Nope. She definitely did not remember a forest being involved in last night.

"Do you suppose it could be one of them Black Riders, Mr. Frodo?"

"I don't think so Sam…"

After taking a moment to pull her strength together, Cassandra rolled over to her side to find herself looking into four faces, who's expressions had gone from curiosity to complete terror.

"Oy! It's awake!"

The four of them leapt back from Cass; as if afraid she was going to bite their heads off. Sitting up slowly she raised her hands in a claming gesture. There was no reason to scare them more than they already were, after all. Judging from the fact that her mask had remained untouched, she took a guess as to why they seemed so freaked out by her. She had been told more than once that her mask was a wee bit creepy. It was great effect on criminals, but not so much for innocents.

Taking a moment to study the four in front of her, Batgirl found herself was somewhat surprised by their appearances. Each of them had semi-long curly hair, and equally hairy bare feet. And to add to the oddity they had pointy ears. Just like that guy from that Space TV show that Barbara liked to watch. They were all dressed in wool pants and vests and wearing heavy cloaks. Two of them seemed to be on a camping trip, since they were carrying backpacks almost as big at themselves, which wasn't all that big. They couldn't be more than 3 feet in hight, if that much.In the end she could only find two words to describe them. 'Cute' and…

"… Midgets…?"

There was a long awkward silence as the four creatures blinked at Batgirl in confusion.

"Um… I-I beg your pardon?" asked the one with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He glared at Cass suspiciously while clutching something protectively in his vest pocket.

"Midgets?" Cass repeated, tilting her head to one side in a quizzical manner. "Are… you midgets…?"

Again, the air was filled with a long awkward silence.

"Well… um… I should say not," responded a younger looking with a mix of pride and confusion.

"What's a midget?" whispered a third, who was now hiding behind the first two.

"We're Hobbits!" interrupted the fourth and fattest of them proudly. Now it was Batgirl's turned to look confused.

"H-hobbits…?" she repeated, trying out the new word. She racked her brain attempting to recall ever hearing the word _'hobbit' _before. It certainly wasn't anything Oracle, Batman, Alfred or even Black Canary had ever taught her. And Dinah had certainly taught her a few choice words. Many of which Barbara forbade in the Clocktower.

"You know… Hobbits…?" coaxed the third one. "Um… Shire-Folk? How about Halflings? You've heard of that, right?"

Cass shook her head after a moment and shrugged in reply. "Nope. Sorry."

"You've never heard of Hobbit?" asked the smallest one aghast. "How can someone not know what a hobbit is?"

"Maybe she's from the South," offered the fatter hobbit. "I heard Bilbo say that there weren't many hobbits down in the south."

While the hobbits were busy discussing her possible origins, Batgirl took the opportunity to look over her surroundings again and taking a deep refreshing breath of unpolluted air, she allowed herself a small smile. Despite the fact she had absolutely no idea where HERE was, she had to admit this place was rather charming. Growing up, the only time she had ever been to a forest had been when her father, the assassin David Cain, was still training her. Of course that trip to the forest had been for an intense survival exercise that had left her with a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and two shattered ribs.

Cassandra's childhood memories were interrupted by the fatter hobbits tugging a bit at her cape so as to get her attention. "Um… I'm beggin' yer pardon…" he mumbled while glancing at Batgirl's mask nervously. "I hope that ye don't you don't mind my asking... b-but… what… er... I mean… who are you?"

"Batgirl."

"Ye're a-a _bat_-girl?" the third one squeaked in slight terror and ducking behind the fat one. "Wait… does anyone know what bat-girl is?" Cass gave him a reassuring smile that was barely noticeable though the mesh of her charcoal mask.

"My _name_… Batgirl," she explained, while expecting a look of understanding from them. Unfortunately, all she got back was the same confused looks that she had gotten when she had called them 'midgets.'

"A-are you a daughter of man?" asked the blue-eyed hobbit. Batgirl looked at them feeling more confused than before. Were they asking if she was human? Well judging from the way they kept looking at her, they might want some proof.

"Um… yes…?" she said, while lifting up her mask and showing them her soft and beautiful Asian features. She brushed out her shoulder-length black hair with her fingers and the four hobbits gave a collective sigh of relief when they realized that Cassandra was merely wearing a mask.

"So… what… your names?" she asked after a moment of waiting for the hobbits to finish the examination of her and her costume.

"Oh!" the hobbits said in unison, all four feeling rather ashamed for being so rude.

"Well, I'm Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin," answered the smallest of the four. "This here is Merry Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and that fellow over there is Frodo Baggins." Upon hearing his name given, the one called Frodo shot Pippin a scathing look of disapproval; apparently he hadn't wished his name be given.

"Nice… to meet you," she said courteously.

Now that introductions had been swapped, Batgirl went back to thinking about her current situation. It would probably be best that she contact Barbara and let her know that she was safe. If she had been unconscious all night, more than likely her mentor was worried sick. Raising her hand to her ear, she pressed the small communication devise in her ear. "Oracle? It's Batgirl. You there?"

"Um… Who's she talking too?" Sam asked. The other three shrugged, but kept nervous eyes on the strange woman dressed in black.

Batgirl didn't pay them any mind though as she waited for response from Oracle, yet all she seemed to receive was static. That was definitely NOT a good thing. Was she out of range? That didn't seem very possible, since the JLA satellites that orbited the Earth kept everyone in the Bat-Clan in constant communication with the Oracle. Maybe it had something to do with her location. Turning back to the Hobbits, she hoped that maybe they could shed some light on the situation.

"Where… am I?" she asked. The hobbits each turned to stare at her with bewildered expressions.

"Ye don't know?" asked Pippin, receiving an elbow in the stomach from Merry.

"Why would she ask if she already knew that?"

"You're in the Shire," answered Frodo. Cassandra thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Um… In… Middle Earth…" he amended.

"_Middle_… Earth?" Well, that was a new one. She definitely never heard of a 'Middle-Earth'. "I… didn't know… we had… bottom Earth."

Batgirl was officially worried now. From what it sounded like, she had landed in another world completely and that was well out of her normal area of expertise. Hell, Batman still was reluctant about her fighting meta-humans. Maybe Robin could get a hold of…

"ROBIN!" Batgirl gasped with sudden realization, causing all four hobbits to jump back in surprise. She had been so concerned with where she was; Cassandra had completely forgot that Robin had been with her. With speed that surprised the hobbits Batgirl began to race around the forest clearing searching for the Boy Wonder but found him nowhere in sight. She had been holding his arm when they had gone into the pool of light. Coming to a sudden stop, she spun around to face the four hobbits with a worried expression on her face.

"Where… Robin?"

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" Legolas Greenleaf called to his fellow elves. He stood tensely beside his snow white horse and his bright blue eyes flashed back and forth examining everything within his line of sight. Out of habit he reached back and fingered one of his arrows. 

"Nay sire," called one of the elven archers. "We have yet to find any sign of the creature."

"Then continue your search," Legolas ordered.

For the past few weeks, the Elves of Mirkwood had been searching the forest for the creature known as Gollum. The wizard Mithrandir _(Grey Pilgrim) _also known as Gandalf the Grey had given the wretch into King Thranduil's care several months ago. While the Istar _(Wizard)_ was always extremely vague and reluctant with information, he told the Elf King it was imperative that Gollum be kept alive and safe. Since then, the elves kept their promise to Mithrandir and watched over the creature with pity and disgust, never realizing how truly cunning and dangerous he was.

They had allowed Gollum the freedom to wander the woods so long as an armed guard followed him at all times. They had hoped to cure his madness through kindness, but they hadn't been given much of a chance to do so.

The forest had been overrun by a band of orcs who were destroying everything in their sight. Although the Elves had successfully defeated the dark forces, they soon realized the Gollum had used the confusion to his advantage by killing his guards and vanishing into the forest.

"Sire!" shouted another elven soldier. "We've found something!"

With great speed and agility, the golden haired prince made his way through the forest to where several soldiers stood, their bows aimed at a small figure lying under a larger fur tree. Drawing to a stop besides the soldiers, Legolas realized that it was a child.

"He appears to be from the race of men, sire," replied one of the soldiers while keeping his arrow aimed at the boy's chest. "Judging from his face, the boy could be no older than fifteen or sixteen summers."

Another elf pushed the boy onto his back allowing them to see him completely. Whoever he was, he had been injured badly if that gash on his forehead was any indication.

"Such odd garments…" grunted another elf. The boy's cape had opened to reveal quite possibly the most outlandish red and green garments they had ever seen. His black cape was lined with yellow, and it seemed that his belt was made of a golden metal. Yet what everyone found truly odd was that the boy was masked.

Legolas' brow furrowed while he studied the child with great curiosity. "What would a mere child be doing in the forest of Mirkwood alone?" he asked aloud. Perhaps he had been attacked by the orcs or perhaps Gollum had attempted to kill him as he had killed his guards. Either way, that didn't explain what he was doing here alone. "And what kind of person wears a mask such as this?"

He had reached out his hand in order to remove the mask, when suddenly a gloved hand shot up and grabbed the Elf Prince's own wrist in a weak grip.

"Don't even think about it," the boy murmured, before passing out again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. A Robin in Mirkwood

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman or Lord of the Rings. Batman and all associating characters are the property of DC Comics. Lord of the Rings is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien_.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**A Robin in Mirkwood**

When Robin regained consciousness again, he found himself laying a large luxurious bed. At first he thought that he had spent the night at the Manor after a long night on patrol, but that feeling quickly passed once his eyes had focused properly. Immediately he shot up in the bed, and scanned the room frantically.

It looked like something out of a fairy tale or at the very least like something he'd see on that MTV show 'Cribs.' Everything about this place screamed Middle Ages, from the four-poster bed he lay on, to the roaring fireplace. And who's ever place this was, they had gone all out. They had actually gone so far as to use real candlestick wall fixtures made of gold and even from where he sat he could tell that the craftsmanship on the doors was amazingly detailed.

Of course that meant that this definitely was NOT Wayne Manor nor was it his bedroom in his Dad's penthouse apartment. And considering he had been nowhere near Hollywood, he really had his doubts that this was Liv Tyler's house. _(Hey a guy can dream can't he?)_

His mind began to replay the battle with Klarion what he could only assume was the previous evening. Obviously the pint-sized pain in the ass had used his mojo to open some sort of portal to get rid of Batgirl and himself. That raised the question: _'Where did the portal drop them?'_

And that question raised the even better one: _'Where was Batgirl?'_

"Oh man… If she's hurt Bruce is SO going to kill me."

As fast as possible Robin pulled himself out of the bed, only to fall back down when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him along with a throbbing headache. Rubbing his forehead gently he discovered that his head was bandaged tightly, apparently for some sort of head wound.

"Well, I suppose that explains the headache…" he mused aloud. His fingers moved down his face to confirm that his mask was indeed missing. "Oh, that's just freaking' wonderful…"

Casting his eyes downwards, Tim let out a small 'eep' of surprise. He was no longer dressed in his Robin uniform but rather a white night shirt that went well below his knees. And judging from the drafty feeling that he had, the nightshirt was just about ALL that he had on at the moment.

_'Thank god Nightwing isn't here, he'd have a field day with this one.' _

Robin scanned the room for some sign of his costume, but already knew that it would be pointless. Whenever anyone saw his utility belt, they usually tired to put as much distance between it and him as they could. It must have something to do with the large number of expensive and highly dangerous devises that it carried.

"All right… I'm in a strange room, without my costume or my utility belt; my captures know what I really look like, not to mention I've also got one missing Batgirl and headache the size of Metropolis… Oh yeah, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my weekend…" Out of habit he ran his hand though his thick black hair. "Well I sure as hell ain't gonna find Cass by sitting around here."

Yet again Tim attempted to stand up, and thankfully found the dizziness quickly pass this time. But in order to avoid another fall, he took a few shaky steps around the room. Soon he felt a bit more of his strength returning to him slowly. After he was sure that he could more or less walk he went further and attempted a few practice kicks and punches to limber up. If he was being held captive, he couldn't afford to be unprepared for whatever might be thrown at him. He certainly wasn't up to normal speed, but it would have to do for now.

Once he felt ready enough, Tim walked to the door and pulled at the knob to find it was, as he expected, locked.

_'Gee… If I didn't know any better, I'd have to think they didn't trust me…'_ Robin thought to himself sarcastically. Dropping down to his knees, the Boy Wonder examined the look closely. He almost wanted to laugh out loud when he realized how simple it would be to open. The design was absolutely ancient. In fact, this had been the same kind of lock Batman had started him out with when he first began his training. Within less than 30 seconds the door had been unlocked and he was moving stealthily down a long dark hallway.

_'Well, wherever I am, they sure as heck haven't heard of electricity,'_ Robin mused, noticing the wall torches. _'Maybe I'm being held captive by the Amish?'_

"_Hauta!_ You there!" shouted a new voice from behind. "HALT!"

Since those words were rarely ever followed with anything good, Robin took off into a sprint down the opposite way. He could hear two sets of feet following in quick pursuit. After running for several moments, he gave a slight growl while coming to the conclusion that long nightshirts do NOT make good running garments. He took a brief moment to rip the side of the nightshirt in order to allow him more mobility and then took off again. Seeing some light at the end of the tunnel (_literally_) Robin pushed himself harder trying to put as much distance between himself and his pursuers as possible.

Of course, as luck would have it the tunnel had led Robin to what seemed to be a gigantic dinning hall, filled with dozens of people who much to his surprise were dressed in medieval clothing. And if that wasn't enough, they all had… pointed ears?

"Oh good lord… I've been kidnapped by a Star Trek renaissance group…?"

But these weren't like any Renaissance geeks Robin had ever seen before. They wereabsolutely beautiful.Both thewoman and the men. Their faces were soft and delicate and they seemed to glow with some sort of internal light. The only time he had ever seen such beauty was on the Island of Themiscaria and the Amazons that resided there.

The residents of the dinning hall all stopped eating and turned to look at the new arrival in surprise. But before anyone could open their mouth's to speak a familiar voice rang in the Boy Wonder's ears.

"_Hauta!_ (Halt)!"

"Oh yeah… those guys," Robin grumbled.

Since as he could not very well go back the way that he came, Robin made a dash towards the giant dinning table in the center of the room. Several people gasped when leapt up and over them and landed on top of the table. He then executed a front flip over the rest of the guests and exited out through the doorway on the other end of the hall. Everyone stared dumbly at the departing body, not entirely certain what to make of what just occurred.

"Legolas…" began the regal looking blonde man seated at the head of the table and looking towards the younger man to his right.

"I know, Adar _(Fathers)._ I shall retrieve him." With a bow of his head the young man stood, and raced after the two other guards and Robin.

As for the Boy Wonder himself, he continued to sprint down the hallways while attempting to find a way out. Only problem he had was that every hallway he found seemed to look exactly like the one from before. And judging from look and feel of his surroundings these people were based underground or perhaps in a cave.

"God, you'd think these people would have heard of an interior decorator…" he snarled though deep breathes. He was still injured and knew he couldn't keep this pace up forever, but he couldn't well enough stop to catch his breath. Coming to the end of the currently hallway, Robin burst through the first door he saw, which thankfully led him to an opened forested area. All around him there was houses and buildings designed on both the ground and in the trees.

"Okay, its official. I'm not in Gotham anymore."

Robin spun around to see a two new guards coming at him from around one of the huts. Both were carrying very oddly shaped curved swords. To make matters worse, the two guys who had been chasing him from before joined the scene. Those two both prepped an arrow to their bows and took aim, while their companions attacked.

Seeing no other choice, Robin turned to face his opponents, starting with the two with the swords.

Dropping to the floor, Robin spun around to kick the legs out from under one of his would-be attackers, and flipping back onto his feet in time to dodge the attacks of the second swordsman. He ducked each attack while analyzing his opponent's movements, before at last disarming the man with a simple nerve strike to the man's shoulder and roundhouse kick to the face.

**_-TWANG! -_**

**_-TWANG! -_**

Spinning around to the sound of bowstrings being released, Robin reached up and literally caught the twin arrows out of the air as they came at him. The two archers were completely shocked to see their arrows caught like mere toys by a mere child. Robin used their surprise to his advantage by jumped up into the air and executing a flying twin front snap kick to their heads, knocking them both out.

_'Alright Drake, now what?'_ Robin thought to himself.

**_-TWANG! - _**

Spinning around, Robin heard the sound of another arrow being released from its bow. He barely had enough time to roll out of the way just as the arrow flew through a bit of his nightshirt and cut against his thigh. Clenching his teeth at the sudden sting of pain, he located a blonde haired archer, standing on the stump of a cut down tree, preparing another arrow to his bow. With speed that would have made the Flash do a double take, the new archer had set and fired three additional arrows in rapid succession. Robin had been able to catch one of the flying projectiles and had narrowly missed getting impaled by the other two.

"Dang, this guy is good!" Robin gasped as yet another arrow sped past his ear.

The blonde archer became both surprised and furious that this child had not only avoided his arrows but also caught one in mid air. Realizing that his bow would do little against the boy, the archer leapt down from his perch and pulled two long curved swords from their sheaths and came at Robin. Rolling to one side, the Boy Wonder narrowly avoided the sword as it came whistling past his right left ear. The other blade came sweep across Robin's mid-section, yet he had been able to do a back cartwheel to get out of harm's way.

As his opponent came at him again, the Boy Wonder blocked the attacks with a combination of kung fu and yaw-yan techniques, before snatching one of his blades. This seemed to really get Robin's opponent ticked off and starting attacked with renewed vigor. He struck Robin hard across the face with a left hook and followed up with a knee to his stomach and elbow to the back. Although the air was temporarily knocked out of him, Robin moved out of the way to avoid another onslaught of attacks. This guy wasn't just good. He was VERY good. Robin was barely able to raise his sword up in time to defend himself from another strike.

**_-CLANG! -_**

**_-CLANG! -_**

**_-CLANG! -_**

The air was filled with the sound of metal striking against metal, and of deep breaths of excursion mostly coming from Robin himself. His opponent didn't even seem remotely winded, and he had little to no doubt that Blondie here was holding back on him. The two continued swapping attacks and it was plainly obvious that Robin was on the loosing end of this battle. Both fighters moved back from each other and began to circle, waiting for the other to make the next move. Simultaneously they both lifted their weapons for another attack when…

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" cried out a new voice.

Both Robin and his opponent froze in their attacks and turned to see the regal looking gentleman from the dinning hall exit the cave and walk towards the pair followed by a large squad of archers. Robin noted that this guy must be the one in charge since everyone else around him seemed to bow slightly at his presence. Much like his opponent, the man was tall with long blonde hair and of course pointed ears. Judging from the resemblance Robin assumed that the archer and this guy were related. Same shade of hair color and they both had the same glare. The two blondes began to speak to each other in a strange language completely unknown to Tim.

_"Heca yondo,"_ (Stand down my son.)

_"Belya tak adar? Maghta mait"_ (Are you certain father? He fights with skill.)

_Áva caur_ Legolas" (Worry not Legolas)

While Robin didn't understand a word they were saying, it seemed that 'Daddy' had ordered the blonde archer to lower his weapon and step aside. And although his opponent was no longer aiming a sword at his throat, Robin wasn't so quick to follow suit. Instead he tightened his grip on the strange blade and fixed the leader with a stern glare which was known around the super-hero community as the '_LOOK_.' The older man paid little attention to the boy's scowl and instead began to appraise him with look of suspicion and curiosity before at last speaking.

"Pray tell, what is your name child?" he said in a slightly patronizing tone.

"None of your damn business," Robin responded in a low growl.

The older man's eyes narrowed slightly at the boy's defensive tone of voice. "You shall not need that weapon, young one. I assure you no one means you any harm."

Robin didn't bother to suppress his scoff. "You could have fooled me." He indicated to the group of archers that had swords, bow and arrows along with other weaponry all aimed at him. The blonde look over his shoulder and with a small gesture of his hand told the archer to lower their weapons. With the weapons off him, Robin lowered his own blade and took a more relaxed stance.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the boss-man said turning back to Robin. "I am Thranduil, King of the Elfin Realm of Mirkwood. I welcome you to our kingdom."

Robin raised a single eyebrow. "Elf? Mirkwood?"

"Aye. And this is my son, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," he gestured to the younger blonde man who glared at Robin with suspicion. "And now I ask you once again: what be your name?" Tim looked into the eyes of the King, and weighed what answer and name to give him. Sure, they all knew what he looked like without his mask, but he wasn't quiet ready to give away all his secrets. For all he knew this could be a trap set by one of Batman's enemies in order to gain information on the Dark Knight and his allies.

"Robin."

Both Thranduil and Legolas looked at the boy with skeptical looks. They obviously did not believe his answer. "Surely someone who is found wearing a mask will have more than one name," Thranduil said after a moment.

"Well that is all you're going to get for now, _Spock_," Robin replied coolly. All of the surrounding Elves looked confused at the title in which this arrogant boy had addressed their king, and Legolas appeared ready to raise his sword again. Thranduil though, smiled with a bit of amusement. "Now I've got a question of my own: Where is Batgirl?"

"Did you say bat-girl?" Legolas asked, speaking to Robin for the first time. "Father, this child is not only insolent, I do think he is quite mad."

"Yeah Batgirl," he snapped. "The girl who was with me. She was dressed in a black costume. She's roughly about my height. Doesn't talk too much." Again the Legolas and Thranduil began to speak to one another in that strange language.

_'Elvish, I suppose,'_ Robin thought. _'If elves are what they really are.'_

"I fear that we found no other person in the forest aside from you, _pen neth_ (young one) " Thranduil said turning back to Robin. "I assure you that had we found another, you would know." Robin felt his heart stop and a wave of fear washed over him.

Batgirl hadn't been found with him? Then where was she?

_'Oh god…'_ he thought to himself. _'She could still out there! She could be in hurt or worse…!'_

"I've got to find her," he said, but before he could move the Elf King had grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders.

"I assure you child, my folk have not found your friend. They have searched every inch of my realm and had found no creature other than you." Robin wanted to push the man… err… the elf away and tell him that he had to be wrong, but something in his eyes told Tim that wasn't.

"Master Robin, you have obviously been through a great ordeal and you must rest and eat." Tim opened his mouth to protest, but the king raised a hand to silence him. "I shall have my people search the forest again for you comrade. If they discover any sign of this 'bat-girl' then they shall report back as soon as possible. But you shall do you friend no good, if you are dead on your feet from exhaustion and lack of nourishment."

Tim couldn't leave Batgirl's fate in the hands of these people. She was his responsibility. He was the senior vigilante, and it was his duty to watch out over her. But Thranduil was right. There wasn't much he could do for her. His little escape attempt and the fight with Legolas had taken a lot out of him. And to top it all off, that throbbing headache he had returned with a vengeance.

"If you will," the king began, "Legolas shall escort you back to your room where you may change into something more… appropriate for moving about my kingdom." Legolas shot his father a pointed look of disagreement, but again Thranduil ignored it. With a slightly sigh, the younger elf turn and awaited the Boy Wonder's response.

While Robin was still very uneasy about these… 'Elves', he knew that it would be moot to try and fight his way out of here with so many armed guards around. And these people DID seem like they genuinely wanted to help him. Reluctantly he nodded and followed Legolas back into the cave, which he discovered to be the King's palace. As they travel through the halls, Robin held up the sword he had "borrowed" from Legolas, so as to return it.

"Here," he said returning the blade. "Sorry about the fight."

Legolas only gave an inaudible grunt and taking back his sword return it to its sheath.

The two strolled down the hallways in stony silence, until they had arrived to Robin's quarters. Once inside, Legolas went to a dresser and pulled a dark red tunic and dark leather pants and tossed them onto the bed. "You may wear these garment after you have cleansed yourself. I shall have one of the chamber maidens draw a bath for you shortly. Now before I depart, shall there be anything else you might need Master Robin?"

Tim noticed the last part a bit forced and he almost wanted to laugh. If he didn't know any better he could swear this great fighter who may give Nightwing or even Batman a run for his money was about to pout. But he kept himself in check, before nodding. "I would like to know what happened to my own clothes. You know the ones that I landed here in."

At the mention of his costume, Robin noticed Legolas' eyes light up slightly.

"Ah yes, our healers were forced to remove them in order to see to your injures properly. They are currently being cleaned as we speak," he told Robin. "They are of a fabric most unusual. What pray tell are your garments made from?"

"Um… Kevlar and spandex," Robin replied.

"Spandex?" Legolas repeated before turning back to Tim. "A wondrous material. I have never seen anything like it before in my life."

"Oh yeah…" Tim smiled, "it's the fabric of the gods."

Legolas paused for a moment and frowned slightly. "I suppose that I should apologize."

"Huh?"

"When we found you in the woods, it appeared that you did not wish us to remove your mask. We had wished to honor that request, but I fear it was necessary in order to see to the wound that you sustained on your brow. I pray you understand."

Robin nodded a bit since he could understand the logic behind that. Still, it didn't make him feel any better about being unmasked by perfect strangers.

"I do have one question that I wish to ask of you, Master Robin" Legolas continued. "When we attempt to remove you of your strange golden belt something quiet… unusual happened. The maiden who attempted to relieve you of it was suddenly struck down after a strange flash of light struck her from the belt. When she regained her senses she told us that it felt as if her entire body had been lost to her. What could cause such a thing?"

"Oh! That was the belt's emergency tazer." Robin said replied, with an apologetic half-smile.

"Tazer?"

"Yeah, you see my belt is designed so whenever someone tries to take off my belt without my say so, they'll be zapped with a small charge of electricity. The electricity will result in a temporarily shut down of their nervous system." Legolas stared at Robin blankly, apparently not understanding anything of what he had just said.

"Um… Okay, see… my belt sends a blast of something like lightning at anyone who tried to take off my belt."

"Like magic?" the elf asked finally.

"Umm… well not exactly. But sure, dude… we'll go with magic." He couldn't really think of a way to explain the wonders of his utility belt without an in-depth explanation of 21st century electronics.

"_Dude_?" Legolas enquired.

"Eh… never mind."

"Aye…" the elf said shaking his head slightly. "Well if that is all, I shall leave you then. Someone shall be along shortly." Legolas gave Robin a slight bow and then left the room. One the door was closed, the Boy Wonder sighed heavily.

"All right Drake, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

After Robin had bathed and finally figured out exactly HOW to wear the clothes given to him, there came a soft knock at the door. 

"Enter," Robin grunted while adjusting his tunic slightly and grumbling about how he look like something out of the _'Legend of Zelda'_ video games. Again he thanked god or whatever deity was listening, that Nightwing wasn't here to see this. The door opened and small brown haired elf woman entered, and bowed to him.

"The King and Prince request you presences in the dinning hall, sire," she said.

"Um… yeah… Thanks." Running a hand through his hair, Tim followed her back into the large torch-lit hallway, all the while thinking back to his missing comrade.

_'Don't worry so much,' _he thought to himself. _'This is Batgirl we're talking about. She can take care of her self just fine._' But no matter how many times Tim told himself that, it didn't relieve the guilt and worry. _'Because of me asking for back-up, she was lost or could even dead.'_

Tim was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost hadn't noticed that they had reached the giant dinning hall. The room was now empty, save for the King and Prince. Both rose to their feet respectfully, as he entered the dinning hall.

"I trust that you feel more refreshed now, Master Robin?" Thranduil asked, bowing his head to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Robin said and taking the seat next to the King, "but if you don't mind, can you cut out that 'Master' junk?"

"'Cut out'? I am afraid that I do not follow you."

"Just call me 'Robin'. That master thing is too stuffy for my taste. Cool?" Again there were confused looks all around and Tim gave a sigh, but doing his best to hold back a roll of the eyes. "I mean, is that all right with you?"

"Certainly, Robin," Thranduil replied. Once the three of them had taken their seats, several elves entered carrying trays of food. Looking over the dishes, Robin tried to see if he could figure out exactly what it was they were serving. Some of the food looked familiar, such as stuffed pheasant and roasted stag. Others, he wasn't too certain about. And yet despite the slight possibility that the food might be poisoned Tim was far too tired and too hungry to care. He immediately dug in.

The two elves watch in silent amusement as he cleaned off his plate and went back for a second and then third helping. Once Tim had gorged himself enough, Thranduil spoke again. "You presences here raise many questions Robin."

"No kidding." Tim said sarcastically.

"No, I do not jest," the Elf, replied. "Few from the race of Men visit the Mirkwood, and even less do so on their own. Great evil once resided here, and even now there are still remnants of a dark power that even now threaten the boarder of my kingdom. How is it that you come to our forest?"

Robin didn't respond immediately, instead staring off into space for a bit. After a moment had passed, he finally spoke. "That's kind of a complicated story..."

"But one that must be told," Legolas said.

Again, Robin fell silent, trying to decide what would be the best approach for this situation. Klarion may have transported him into an alternate world, but Tim still had to question whether the same rules Batman set applied here. Could he tell these people the truth about who he was and where he came from?

"All right," he said at last. "Well, let me start from the beginning. You see I come from a place call Gotham City…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Strangers in Bars

_**Disclaimer: I do know own anything related to Batman or Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Author's Note: Just so you all understand the meeting between Batgirl and the hobbits take place after the incident at the Buckleberry Ferry and before they arrive in Bree. I had a VERY long debate with myself on whether or not to introduce Tom Bombadil, who is a greatly loved character of mine. But much like Peter Jackson, I came to the conclusion that while he played a great roll in the books, it just wouldn't do much except slow the story's progression in this interpretation. Still, I will always have a special place in my heart for the funny man of the wood and his beloved wife Goldberry.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Strangers in Bars**

As Batgirl, Cassandra Cain had been taught that loss was inevitable. No matter how fast, nor how strong she was it was not possible for her save everyone. But that didn't make the feeling of defeat any easier to bear. And she had been defeated. No matter where she searched, she had not been able to find any sign of Robin.

Tim.

She never called him that. It was always 'Robin' and 'Batgirl' between them. Although Batgirl had been a part of Batman's team for over a year now, the fact remained that she and Robin barely knew each other. Sure, they fought alongside one another during No Man's Land and had gone on patrol together, but they didn't know anything about one another outside of the costumes.

Cassandra knew what it was though. For Robin, he found her intimidating. He had told her about his feelings when they had solved a case together last year, saying how her training as an assassin under David Cain frightened him a bit. She could understand that. If she thought about it from his perspective, that might have frightened her too.

But that only explained why Robin avoided her.

She avoided him for a reason different and another much similar to his. She also found him intimidating. Not dangerous or scary, but still... intimidating. Tim Drake was everything that she could never be. He was smart, articulate, and above all else, he had a normal life. _(Well, as normal as one could be when they spent their nights racing across rooftops fighting psychotic clowns, mutant plant woman and clay-creatures.)_ But Robin did have a life outside of the costume and violence. He had a family who loved him and friends who cared for him and who could laugh and talk with.

Talk.

A lot of time had passed since that meta-human telepath had given her the ability to understand and think in real words. Before that night, Cass couldn't understand anything outside of physical movements. And even after all that time, she still couldn't speak or read, very well. Heck, she barely knew her ABC's.

"Batgirl?" said a small voice from besides her. Cassandra turned her attention down into the eyes of the Hobbit nicknamed Pippin, who was looking up at her in concern. "Are ye all right?" he asked her while the rain beat down on him and pressed his dark blonde curls down on his forehead. The hood off his cloak had been pulled up, but the protection it gave was still limited.

Cass smiled a bit, drawing her own cape a bit closer to herself. "Fine. Just... Thinking."

"Ye shouldn't do that too much, if ye ask me. Gets one in a lot of trouble." He smiled like one who had a great deal of knowledge of that. "We're here, by the way. Come on." Taking a hold of her hand Pippin led her over to where the other three hobbits stood. Before them were two large wooden doors that lead into the rural village.

After their initial meeting, the four hobbits had offered to try and help Cassandra find her friend and asked her to join them on their way to a place called 'Bree'. Although Cass wasn't sure, the name sounded like that stinky cheese that Dinah liked to eat. Why would anyone want to name a town after stinky cheese?

Yet despite their kind words, Cassandra could see that her new friends were hiding something. Or rather two of them were hiding something, while the other two were simply along for the ride. Frodo and Sam didn't talk much about why they were going to Bree only saying it was to meet an old friend. Merry and Pippin meanwhile seemed to know something but they still wouldn't share the details with her.

They had made mention about some guy named Gandalf a couple of times though and even said that he might be able to help her find Robin.

_'I hope so,'_ Batgirl thought to herself as Frodo knocked on the large wooden doors several times. They could hear the sound of someone moving around behind the doors and then they heard a latch unlock. A small door opened and a harsh looking man with a long hooked nose peered out of it. And instant later he shut that door and then opened another small door that stood about Frodo's level of height.

"What do you want?" he asked in stern manner.

"We're headed to the Prancing Pony," Frodo replied.

The gatekeeper stared at him for a moment before shut the small window and opening one of the large wooden doors. He held up an oil-burning lamp and stared at the five of them through the cold rain.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits! What's more Shire-folk by their talk. Traveling with wee lass as well, I see!" the gatekeeper said softly to himself. "What brings you to the Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn!" Frodo said quickly. "Our business is our own!"

Both Cass and the gatekeeper looked taken aback by the small hobbit's forceful response.

"Alright, Alright," the Gatekeeper said stepping aside and allowing the five of them to enter the town. "I meant no offense young sir, it's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folks abroad. Can't be too careful, you know."

Once they had entered the town, Cass moved closer to Frodo. "That not... nice..." she said to him. "Man... doing... job." Frodo remained silent and only cast a side-glance at her.

Since her cowl would have drawn too much attention to her and the hobbits, Cassandra had removed it before they approached Bree. She had a distinct feeling that her Asian feature would also be out of place here but they were less likely to be as conspicuous as her pointy-eared mask. But as the five of them walked through the rain, she really did wish that she had something to cover her head right now.

_'At least I've got boots,'_ she thought to herself and looking down to the four pairs of furry hobbit feet covered in mud and rainwater. How they could stroll around in their bare feet in such weather was beyond her.

The five of them walked through the town for about an hour, all the while searching for the Prancing Pony Inn. And if that wasn't enough, the rain had now begun to fall harder than before. Cassandra meanwhile was growing impatient and annoyed with the callous behavior from the residents of Bree. When Merry had asked someone for directions to the Prancing Pony, the larger man had literally shoved him and Samwise to one side of the street. If she didn't know any better she'd swear these people were from Gotham.

At long last their wandering was drawn to an end, when Pippin and Merry started smelling food and hurriedly ran to a sign that said 'The Prancing Pony' in faded white letters. When the others had caught up, they hurriedly filed inside and felt immensely relieved to finally get out of the storm.

The Inn was alive with the sounds and smells of people moving about sharing drink, swapping stories and singing songs. No one even seemed to notice the arrival of the five weather beaten travelers.

Pulling back his hood, Frodo walked to the bar and in a stuttering voice called out to the innkeeper behind the bar. "E-excuse me?"

A large beefy man turned to the sound of the voice, but instead of noticing Frodo looked at Cassandra with a curious expression. No doubt he was finding her Asian features most unusual, but he did well to hold his tongue.

"Evenin' miss," he said finally, plastering his best 'customer smile' on his fat face. "Was that you just now?" Cass shook her head and pointed down to Frodo, whose curly head of brown hair barely cleared her chest.

"Oh, many pardons little masters," he said to the hobbits. "What can I do you fer? If you're lookin' fer some accommodations, we got some nice cozy hobbit size room's fer you. 'Always proud to cater to the little folk Mr..."

Frodo twitched in a nervously, as if trying to think up a reply to the simple question. "Underhill," he said finally, causing Cassandra to do a double take at the fake name. "My name is Mr. Underhill."

"Underhill..." the barkeep repeated, looking not at all very convinced.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Gray," Frodo continued. "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" the barkeep repeated again. "Gandalf...? Oh yes... Now I remember! Elderly chap! Big gray beard, pointy hat." All four of the hobbits nodded enthusiastically. "I've not seen him fer six months."

Frodo's whole face fell, and he turned to Cass and the other hobbits.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked leaning in slightly.

"Wait," Batgirl offered. "Maybe... he just... late? Car... trouble?" Frodo and the others had no idea what a car was, but still nodded in agreement.

"So that be one hobbit room fer the four of you?" the Barkeeper asked while he continued to clean the same mug with the same dirty cloth.

"Yes, thank you," Frodo replied.

"And what about you Miss?" the barkeep asked, turning to Batgirl.

Cassandra opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it with an expression of worry on her face. She hadn't even thought about room or board while she was here.

"No... money..." she answered in a small voice. The bartender gave Cass a harsh glare that plainly told her she had just said a very bad thing.

"No worries," Merry said brightly.

"Right! We'll pay for yer room," Pippin chirped in. Frodo and Sam nodding in agreement.

"But..."

Merry cut her off. "No 'buts' about it! We'll pay and that's final."

Cass gave all of them a wide and thankful smile. "I... pay you... back," she told them. "Promise."

"Ah..." Merry said waving his hand dismissively. "Don't ye worry about that on bit. We're just happy to help. Right fellows?" Again the others nodded in total agreement.

* * *

Once they were settled in, Batgirl and the hobbits had returned downstairs to the bar, which was still alive with sounds of its many patrons. Things looked innocent enough to the casual observer, but for Batgirl, she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. This place reminded her too much of those shady dives that Oracle would send her into in order to get information about Gotham's underworld. 

After ordering some drinks they sat themselves down in a corner of the common room, Cassandra began to size up all of the others customers, and reading their body languages for signs of danger. While she was certain that many of these guys weren't what you would call 'model citizens', she could also tell that they didn't pose any danger to them. Except...

Cassandra's brown eyes fell on a cloaked man who sat alone in a darkened corner of the room smoking from a long wooden pipe. The moment they had entered the room, the stranger's head had turned in their direction and had continued to follow their movements. Specifically Frodo.

Yet his body language showed no sign of ill will towards them. Perhaps he merely found the sight of hobbits interesting. Still, Cassandra would be sure to keep an eye on him, just in case.

As the night passed on, the hobbits and Cassandra fell into deep conversations about their homes. All four of the hobbits became amazingly enthusiastic when talking of home. They would describe with vivid detail the pastures and the fields of the Shire and would tell her of the many mischievous adventures they would get involved in. Pippin in particular enjoyed telling of all the times he and Merry and snuck into Farmer Maggot's crop for a bit of fun and food.

Batgirl allowed herself to smile and much to her own surprise bouts of laughter. "It... sounds... nice," she said.

"So what about ye?" Merry asked. "Why don't ye tell us a bit where ye're from? Gotham, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, I'd dearly like to hear about that, I would," Sam agreed. "I've not heard a lot about dealings outside the Shire for a long while now. Not since dear old Mister Bilbo left Bag End. Mister Bilbo used to tell some right good tales, when I was a lad about other places."

The smile vanished from Batgirl's lips and she suddenly felt herself becoming very shy. She didn't know how much she could tell her new friends without giving away too many of the Bat-Clan's secrets. She was also feeling very self-conscious about having to actually talk so much. Back in Gotham, the only people she ever really talked to were Oracle and Batman, and now she had several very excited hobbits asking all sorts of questions.

"Um... Gotham... big city... Has... lots of people..." Cassandra bit her lower lip and ducked her face away from the four hobbits, feeling ashamed by how simplistic she made everything sound. Gotham was so much more than some 'big city with lots of people.' But while her mind knew exactly what it wanted to say, her mouth refused to go along with it. For a long moment she was silent, and it appeared that she wasn't about to continue.

"Well, go on," coaxed Merry, much to Batgirl's surprise. "Ye can't just stop there!"

"Are there any hobbits in Gotham?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"No," Batgirl answered, in which she received looks of surprise and great disappointment. "You... first I meet. Got some... midget. But Gotham... needs real Hobbits... I think."

The Hobbits all regained proud smiles, and went back to asking any questions about her home that came to their minds.

Batgirl was pleasantly surprised by the Hobbits. They really did want to hear her talk, and didn't seem one bit put off by how badly skilled she was at it. And from the looks of things, they weren't going to let her get away with playing the wallflower all evening. Feeling more reassured than before, Cassandra did her best to appease their curiosity. "Gotham... has lots... stuff. Parks and... airplanes... and cars..."

"What's a airplane?" Merry asked.

"What's a car?" Pippin said at the same time.

And so Cassandra explained best she could. For a long while she told them all she could about Gotham, with the hobbits hanging on every word. They showed amazing patience towards her slow speech and never once got annoyed with her.

"So is 'Batgirl' really yer name?" Pippin asked after taking a sip form his small mug. Cassandra looked at him uneasily and a bit surprised by his lack of tact. She had been making certain to avoid information that wasn't related to her Batgirl identity.

After the time that she had been 'accidentally' caught on film without her mask, Batgirl had become increasingly more protective about her real identity. Not so much for her own identity, but for Batman and the others. That and the fact Oracle had promised to hot-glue her mask onto her face if she ever did something like that again.

"No. Real name... secret," she answered.

"A secret?" Sam asked, cocking his head to one side. "Why?"

"Job. Need... to keep it... secret back... home," she explained slowly. "So bad... people... don't find... home... Don't hurt... friends." Cassandra could tell that they didn't understand why should would need to keep her real name a secret, but she wasn't quite prepared to talk about her life as a vigilante in bar with such... unsavory people in it.

"Is that why ye're dressed so funny?" Pippin asked, before getting an elbow from Merry. "Ye know... the mask and stuff, I mean."

"Yup."

"So can we know what it is?" Merry asked hopefully. "Yer real name, I mean. Ye can't expect us to always call ye 'Batgirl' can ye? We ain't bad folk and we promise we won't tell no one, yer secret. Please?" Cass looked at the Hobbits who each wore a hopeful expression on their faces. She knew that Batman wouldn't like her giving out her real name to people, but then again... What Batman didn't know...

"Name... is... Cassandra."

"Cassandra," Sam repeated. "That's a very pretty name, Miss."

"I like it," Pippin declared with a wide smile.

"Aye me too," Merry added. "But it's too formal. How 'bout we call you 'Cassie' fer short? After all, we're friends right? And I don't always go around getting called Meriadoc, do I? No, sir."

Batgirl thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Cassie... okay."

"Excellent," Merry beamed.

"It is a very lovely name, isn't it Mister Frodo?" Sam asked his friend and master.

"Yes... pretty..." Frodo nodded vaguely, but it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention. All evening he had listened to the others talking, but he had rarely said anything himself. Cassandra had no question that he was still worried for their missing friend, Gandalf. She could relate, as her mind fell back onto Robin's face. Reaching out, she placed one of her hands gently on Frodo's.

"He... okay," she told him. "Don't worry."

Merry stood up then, looking into his mug with an unhappy expression. "I'll be right back. I'm off to refresh my beer. Any of ye need something'?" Cassandra, Frodo, Pippin and Sam all shook their heads in reply and with mug in hand Merry disappeared into the crowds of people towards the bar.

"Um... Miss Bat- I mean, Miss Cassandra? I've been meaning to ask you this for a bit now, and I ain't meaning anything by this Miss, just so ya know. I'm not tryin' to offend ya, cause my Gaffer always said to be nice to a lady..." Samwise rambled on, while avoiding Cassandra's eyes at all costs. "But I've been wonderin'... well... why ye talk so unusually. I mean... ye seem to have such a problem when ye're talkin'... but I don't mean nothin' by it! Honest!" Sam's big brown eyes looked up at her nervously in hope that he hadn't hurt her feelings. Yet much to his relief and concern Cass only smiled sadly.

"New at talking. Never... learn before."

"What do ye mean ye never learned to talk?" Pippin asked.

"Never learn. No one... teach me." Cassandra felt a sharp pang of sadness as she remembered her childhood with Cain.

The three faces before her went from surprise to pity to determination. "Then we'll help teach you," Pippin said in a surprisingly forceful manner. "That's what friends do, right fellows?"

"Right," Sam said quickly, but Frodo merely nodded blankly.

Merry returned shortly after carrying a mug of beer much bigger than the one he had previously left with.

"What's that?" Pippin asked in awe.

"This my friend, is a pint!" Merry declared happily before attacking his drink.

"They come in pints?" Pippin gasped. His eyes grew wide with an expression like someone who had just been told he won the lottery. "I'm getting one!"

"You already have half of one!" Sam said, but it was too late and Pippin had disappeared amongst the tall folk. Cass started to giggle a bit, until she noticed that strange man in the corner was still starring at them. She knew when someone was just curious and when they were being spied on.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Man staring... Frodo," she answered. Frodo turned to where she indicated, and looked suspiciously at the man. When the bartender passed by, he reached up and grabbed the beefy man's wrist.

"That man in the corner, who is he?"

The bartender turned to look to the darkened corner of the common room with a nervous expression. "He's one of them rangers," he told them in a low whisper. "Dangerous folk them are. Running round in the wild. What his right name is I don't know, but he's know round here as Strider."

"Strider..." Frodo repeated. Although no one else could see it, the blue-eyed hobbit had been fingering a small golden ring all evening. He fell silent for several moments with an odd look about him. Frodo could not explain it, but he could swear that he heard a voice calling out to him, but before he could make out what the 'voice' was saying something else grabbed his attention.

"Baggins?" Pippin's voice was heard coming from the bar. "Sure I know a Baggins. Right over there! Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my father's..." The next few instances happened so quickly that had it not been for Cassandra's training she might have missed them all. Jumping to his feet Frodo raced furiously across the crowded bar so as to silence his loud mouth cousin.

"Pippin!" Frodo shouted furiously. His hand shot out and grabbed the young Took's shoulder only to slipping on the foot of someone else at the bar and loosing his balance.

"Steady on!" He heard Pippin exclaim.

As he fell back, Frodo's hand fell open and the small gold ring that he had been holding flew high into the air. The hobbit landed hard on his back but he had managed to keep hand open in hopes to catch the ring before it hit the ground. Yet in some unbelievable twist of fate _(or perhaps another force all together)_ the golden ring had fallen directly onto his index finger. But what everyone found even more surprising was the fact that the second the ring fell onto his finger, Frodo completely vanished into thin air. All around the inn there was gasps of shock and fear from all over the bar followed by murmurs of tricksters and traveling magician of unknown power and purpose.

Cassandra was instantly in Batgirl-mode as she stood up and began searching for the blue-eyed hobbit. She had seen enough over the years to know that whatever Frodo had been hiding had just made a dramatic entrance. Her attention was then drawn to the corner where tall, dark and mysterious had been seated. Key words being:_ HAD BEEN_. Snapping her head from side to side, she finally caught sight of cloaked mystery man forcefully dragging the now visible Frodo upstairs.

"This way," she called to the other three hobbits and before they could respond, she was already fighting her way through the crowded tavern towards the staircase.

* * *

When Frodo had pulled off his uncle's ring, his heart had been beating so rapidly that he thought it would explode from his chest. Everything he had just seen, everything he had just felt had been beyond anything he could imagine. He had never experienced such terror before in his entire life. 

That Eye. That horrid Eye...

Yet before he could take a moment recuperate from the experience he felt a firm hand grab a hold of his shirt and throw him painfully against the wall of the inn. He found himself facing the mysterious hooded man whom had been watching him and his friends all evening.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister_ Underhill,"_ the stranger said in a sarcastic tone. He then took a firmer hold on Frodo dragging him upstairs and then shoved him into one of the bedrooms quite painfully.

"What to you want?" Frodo demanded, scrambling back to his feet.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing!"

"Nothing indeed," the stranger sneered as he extinguished the candles by the window with his fingertips. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely..." The man pulled back his hood, revealing a dirty, and weather-beaten yet handsome man with sharp grey eyes. "...Now _that_ is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Are you frightened?" the stranger asked, ignoring Frodo's own question.

"Yes..."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what haunts you." Before either one could say another word, the door burst open. The mysterious stranger had drawn his sword but before he knew it, his weapon had been wretched from his hand, thrown across the room and embedded in a wall, while he suddenly found himself lying on his stomach. One of his arms was twisted painfully behind his back and the masked face of Batgirl stared down in a predatory manner. Behind her came Pippin armed with a chair, Merry with a candelabra and Sam bearing his fists ready to fight. The man beneath Batgirl struggled against her, but every move he made only increased Batgirl's hold on him. He quickly realized that he was completely at the mercy of this woman.

"Stop." Batgirl ordered, with a razor-sharp tone that the hobbits had never heard from her before. "Explain."

"Let him go," came a small voice, and Cassandra realized that it had been Frodo who spoke.

Something about the man made Frodo want to trust him. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. Batgirl looked from her current victim to Frodo and back again. The man's body language said he had conceded and would not try anything and so nodding slightly to Frodo, Batgirl finally climbed off of the man and allowed him to stand up.

"I assure you, I mean no harm," the man said and rubbed his left arm a bit. "My name is Strider and I come here to help you."

Batgirl glared at the Ranger in reply.

"You have true friends, Master hobbit," he then said to Frodo. "But even they will not save you. And you cannot wait for the wizard. They are coming."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Deep Thoughts and Good Wine

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Lord of the Rings! How many times must I tell you this!_**

**_Author's Note: I want to thank Allyse for the idea of what happens at the end of this chapter. I hadn't intended it originally, but it was just to good of an opportunity to pass up._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Deep Thoughts and Good Wine**

It was long into the night when Robin had at last finished telling his tale to King Thranduil and Legolas. Both Elves were, needless to say, struck speechless when the Boy Wonder told them of his fantastic world and the people that dwelled there. Robin smiled a bit as the two had tried to comprehend the technological advancements of his world, such as cars and computers and microwave ovens. At first Legolas had scoffed at him, but when Tim requested his utility belt returned and showed them some of his tools such as a palm-pilot and cell phone, the prince had quickly changed his tune.

Thranduil had also been impressed by the utility belt, but for very different reasons. It was a well-known fact that the king of the Mirkwood loved treasures of all forms and he had found Robin's belt to be very appealing. So much in fact, that he had attempted to purchase the belt from Robin several times during the evening. But as tempting as four chests of gold and jewels sounded, the Teen Wonder declined gracefully, much to the king's displeasure.

Robin had also spoken to them about how he and a select few of others would travel the night protecting not only the city of Gotham, but the world as well. Of course he often would become vague at certain points, so as avoid the subject of Secret Identities.

It was well after midnight when at last he told them of the events that led to his arrival in Middle-Earth and about his and Batgirl's battle with Klarion the Witch Boy.

"…so then Klarion open the portal with some sort of very powerful magicks. Next thing I knew, I found myself here," Robin finished.

"Fascinating…" Thranduil said for quite possibly the thousandth time that evening. "Absolutely Fascinating…"

"Trust me. Time traveling and dimension hopping gets real old, real fast when you do it like every other month…" Robin shrugged.

"It's amazing that anyone could have such powers," Legolas mused, leaning back in his chair. "Men and woman flying through the air, under their own power, and children who can run faster than light… It just doesn't seem possible."

When Robin had first explained about meta-humans, Legolas couldn't even imagine mortal men and women doing such amazing things. It had taken Tim over twenty minutes just to get through explaining Superman without interruption from the Elf Prince.

"What shall you do now?" Thranduil asked.

Robin leaned back in his chair and placed his fingertips together in a thoughtful manner. "I honestly don't know, your highness. Your world is completely alien to me, and I really have no idea what to expect from it. I'm used to laptops and sports cars, not parchments and horses. But what I do know is that I have to find Batgirl. And considering that Klarion opened a single portal, it would probably make sense that she also landed in this world. I know that it's a long-shot, but it's the best that I can do at this point in time."

When Robin had initially gotten his utility belt back, he had attempted to find Batgirl's location by using the tracking devise that Batman and Oracle had sewn into all of their costumes. But unfortunately the tracker system in his palm pilot could not pick up her signal. That could either mean she was too far out of range or that the tracking devise had been destroyed or…

Tim shook his head.

He didn't even want to consider THAT last possibility.

Tim was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a firm yet at the same time gentle hand touched his shoulder. "I promise you Robin, that if your companion has indeed landed in Mirkwood, my people shall find her," Thranduil told him.

"Thank you, your highness," Robin replied giving a weak half-smile that faded as quickly as it appeared. Tim was thankful for the Elf King's help, but he couldn't help worry that Thranduil's help might be moot. Again Robin pushed the painfully morbid thoughts from his mind.

Trying to move past the feelings of helplessness that continued to plague him, Robin turned back to the king and prince. "But even if we do find Batgirl, that still going leave the question of how do we get back to our world? I sort of have my doubt that you guys have an inter-dimensional portal lying around in your backyard."

"Perhaps those are questions that should wait until tomorrow, child," Thranduil said standing. "For the evening is late and you must rest. My people will continue their search, and should we find anything, we shall summon you as soon as possible."

Robin nodded, feeling the day's events him. He said his goodnights to the King and Legolas, and after once again telling Thranduil that his belt was not for sale, returned to his bedroom, thankfully not getting lost in the process.

Tim found the rest of his Robin-uniform lying neatly folded on his bed upon entering the room and he quickly checked the suit's hidden compartments so to make certain that nothing had been disturbed or was missing. He had to give Alfred and Bruce credit on the costume design, since much to his relief the elves that had cleaned his costume hadn't touched anything.

Before heading off to bed, Robin attempted to raise Batgirl on his com-link once last time, but as he expected there had been no response from the other vigilante. Folding up his costume again, Tim placed it in the dresser besides the oak desk and turned back to his bed so as to get some sleep. Forgoing the nightshirt idea _(for obvious reasons)_ Tim only removed his tunic, utility belt and boots before he flopped down into the insanely comfortable bed and fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Robin was awoken by the sounds of what he could swear to be… singing? 

At first Tim thought his radio/alarm clock had been put onto some weird chamber choir radio station before he remembered that he wasn't in Gotham anymore. Reluctantly he crawled out of his bed, and opened his bedroom door to hear the singing become louder. Throwing on the tunic, utility belt, boots and running a hand through his messy black hair he made his way down to the dinning hall where it looked as if New Years had come early.

All around Elves were singing, dancing and carrying on with joy that only immortals could have. Several elves stopped to look at the new arrival in mild curiosity, but quickly turned back to their own festivities. Uneasily, Robin moved to the seat beside Thranduil in which he had used the previous evening.

"Good morning Robin," Thranduil greeted brightly. "I trust that you slept well?"

"Yeah, thank," Robin said stifling a yawn. "So what's up?"

"Why the ceiling and the sky are up of course…" Legolas replied with a confused expression.

Robin shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, 'forgot you're not big with 21st century teenage slang. I meant to say, what's going on with the party? Seems like you're celebrating or something."

"We celebrate life young Robin," Thranduil replied. "The Elven people learn long ago that everyday is to be cherished and enjoyed. Now eat, drink and be merry _mellon nín_ (my friend)!"

Robin gave a smile and nod as he began to pile food onto his plate while he listened to the songs and stories that were told amongst him. Though many if not all the Elves spoke in their native tongue, Tim still enjoyed listening to them. Elvish really was a beautiful language and it reminded him a bit of ancient Latin and Samarian. Several times during the meal curious elves would come by and speak to Robin, wishing to hear about where he came from and what brought him to Mirkwood. Apparently teenaged human boys in masks and Kevlar costumes were a rarity for the Mirkwood Elves.

There were many questions about the garments he was found wearing, specifically his utility belt, which the king was still persistent about. While he really never much cared for being in the limelight like this, Robin appeased the crowds of elves by giving them a condensed version of what he told Thranduil and Legolas the night before.

After breakfast had finished, Robin felt the need for some solitude and took to exploring the elf kingdom. It looked like something from one of Ives' _Dungeon and Dragons _books or games. 'Ives would be in heaven here,' Tim thought to himself.

This place was so different from Gotham. Not that it was a bad thing. But despite everything this world probably had to offer, Tim Drake would always be a city boy and so he was anxious to get back home and his family.

He could only imagine what his father and Dana were going through right now. When Tim had been younger this wouldn't have been a problem. His father and real mother had always been too busy traveling the world and Tim would have been left behind at some boarding school. So if he had vanished for days on end, no one would have noticed. When he had first met Batman and started his training, no one had ever noticed or even cared.

But all that changed after his mother had died. After recovering from his injuries sustained by the Obeah Man, Jack had wanted to rebuild his relationship with Tim. But Tim had changed and that relationship that Jack wanted seemed nothing more than a pipe dream.

His life as Robin had always put himself at a distance from his father. He would go missing for days or weeks on end, and when he returned he was forced to lie to both Jack and Dana. All so he could protect the secret and protect them. But that didn't change how much it hurt both him and his family.

Robin soon found himself in a forest clearing, standing by a beautiful babbling brook. The mid-day sun was breaking through parts of the trees above and a soft wind blew from the east. Sitting himself down by the flowing water, Tim crossed his legs and took to meditation, in order to clear his mind. Yet no matter how many times he found his center or how many calming breaths he took, he couldn't get Cassandra Cain's face out of his mind.

Where was she? Was she safe? Was she even alive?

"What is it that you are doing?" said a voice from behind Tim. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Legolas Greenleaf.

"Meditating," he replied after a moment.

"Meditating? Forgive my disbelief, but it is rare to find men who wish to practice the arts of meditation," Legolas replied with a grin.

"Yeah, well it helps me calm my mind, especially after everything that's happened," Robin said after giving a stretch and turning to face the elf. "Plus it's a major part of Batman's training program."

"Ah yes, your mentor. Robin, there is something that I have been curious about, and I hope that you do not mind my asking."

"Go ahead," Robin said.

"What is it that drove your master to fight injustice while dressed as a… bat?" The elf noticed Robin's face become a more somber than before. "I do not mean to offend you…" he amended.

"No, it isn't offensive or anything like that. Its only a bit of touchy subject," Robin said. He was never one to talk openly about things, especially when it came to Batman and the others. But something about Legolas made it easy to talk about. It wasn't like he was being coerced, but rather he just trusted him. "You see when he was a child, something… happened to Batman. A street punk had killed people very dear to him, and he wanted justice for their deaths. He wanted to make sure that no one else would experience the hurt that he felt, but he knew none of it would be effective unless the criminals of Gotham feared him. So he chose the bat as his symbol."

The elf prince took a moment to digest this information. "But isn't dressing as a Bat somewhat overly theatrical?"

"Like Batman always says, _'Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot'_. And rumors of a giant bat-creature torturing the underworld is actually very effective in exploiting those fears," Robin responded.

"So what was it that led you to join him in his battle for peace?" Legolas asked.

Robin didn't say anything for a while and instead stared out into space. There were a lot of reasons he had become Robin. Some reason had been more painful than others.

"Because he needed me," he answered at last. "And Gotham needed me."

"Needed you?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "You see I wasn't the first kid to be wear this costume. There had been two other guys before me. The first one grew up and became Nightwing. I think I mentioned him to you last night. The second one… he wasn't so lucky."

"He died?" Legolas realized gently.

"He was murdered by one of our enemies; a guy who calls himself the Joker. Jay- the second Robin's death took an even worse effect on Batman than one from his childhood. After that, Batman became more vicious and almost as dangerous as the criminals he fought against. I realized that he needed a Robin to keep him sane. To make him consider someone else, when he was out in the field."

Robin closed his eyes a bit. Tim had never met Jason Todd and everything he knew about his predecessor came from what he read in Batman's files and from his talks with Dick, Alfred and Barbara. Bruce himself rarely if ever spoke about Jason openly.

"So you fight not only for the innocent but for you mentor as well," Legolas said. "You are a noble young man Robin."

Robin just shrugged. "Someone had to do it."

"Well, your mentor has taught you well. I must confess Robin that when we fought yesterday, you quite surprised me. I never expected you to fight with such skill."

Robin let out a small chuckle and looked at Legolas skeptically. "Thanks, but we both know that you were holding back. You could have taken me down at anytime yesterday." Legolas shrugged modestly. "So what brings you out here?"

"My father wishes to speak with you," Legolas said. "I believe he might have some suggestions so that you may return to your home." Flipping to his feet, Robin was already heading back to the palace.

"Then lets go." he called back to the elf prince.

* * *

As Robin and Legolas walked into the king's study, they found a golden haired elf clad in dark grey riding togs and a dark green cloak about his shoulders already speaking with Thranduil. Judging from the look on the King's face it was not good news. 

"Adar," Legolas said, drawing the attention of King and the other Elf.

"Legolas, Robin," Thranduil stood and bowed his head slightly to welcome the pair. "Robin, allow me to introduce Glorfindel, messenger of Rivendell."

The Boy Wonder inclined his head to the Elf, who did not return the gesture. Glorfindel was a bit taller than Legolas, and although Robin couldn't be certain probably older as well. His eyes were a combination of blue and green, that looked as if they had witness many things both good and ill.

"_Mae govannen _(Well met) Lord Glorfindel. It is good to see you again," Legolas said shaking hands with the Rivendell elf. "But why do I fear that your arrival does not bode good tidings?"

"In that belief you would be correct _Mellon nín_ (my friend)," Glorfindel replied, before cast Robin a suspicious side-glance. "But it is a topic I do not feel would be wise to discuss the in the presence of… children."

Robin's eyes narrowed at the overly superior tone that the Balrog Slayer spoke in. "I beg your pardon?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Please, there is no need for anger," the King said firmly. "Lord Glorfindel, I assure you that Robin is no enemy and you have no need to treat with otherwise. But I do agree that the exact details of Glorfindel's arrival need not concern you Robin. This is a matter of state, and nothing more. I trust that you understand." Robin continued to glare at the other elf, but nodded.

"So you wanted to see me right?" he asked Thranduil and breaking his staring match with the messenger of Elrond.

"Yes," the king replied. "My advisors and I have been giving much thought into your dilemma and we find ourselves coming to but one conclusion. I fear that I have not the means to help you return home, but I do believe that Lord Elrond of Imladris (Rivendell) might. He has more knowledge than I in the ways of what me call magic and his library is quite vast, ranging over many subjects. Perhaps he may have the answers that you seek."

"But what about Batgirl?"

Glorfindel opened his mouth to ask what a 'bat-girl' was, but he was interrupted by Thranduil. "My people have spent all of last night and all of this day searching for your companion, yet I fear have found no sign of her ever entering the forest of Mirkwood. But do not fret Pen neth (young one), for the chance that she landed elsewhere in our world is still a strong possibility."

Robin nodded reluctantly, since every second that passed caused his worries for Batgirl to increase. He knew she could take care of herself, but he wouldn't feel right until he knew that for certain. And if Batgirl were in fact in Middle-Earth along with him, he would need to start searching for her now. And that wasn't going to happen if he kept hanging around Mirkwood.

"So when do I leave?" Robin asked.

"In one week's time, I think" Thranduil stated. "You shall travel with Legolas, for he will also have business to discuss with Lord Elrond." Robin noticed Legolas' eyebrows shoot up at this, telling him that this was news to him as well.

"Adar (father), what business could-" Thranduil raised his hand to silence his son.

"Robin would you please leave us?" the King asked.

Robin looked at the three elves suspiciously. Obviously there was something big going on that they didn't want him to know about. He knew that it wasn't any of his business since he was only a guest here but the detective in him was screaming for him to start asking question. Something about the way they were acting just seemed to set off his 'bat-senses' as it were. Yet Robin pushed that feeling aside and nodded to Thranduil in compliance.

"Sure, thanks for your time," he said.

Leaving the king's study, Robin strolled back outside and once again began to wander about. Soon he had come across a training area where elf soldiers were practicing their skills. In one area, several soldiers were working on swordplay, while others practiced grappling techniques. In one corner there were a group of elves practicing their archery skills by shooting arrows into haystacks with small bulls eyes in the center. The Boy Wonder was very impressed with their abilities since he rarely saw them miss the dead center of their mark

"Good day to you, young sir!" one of the Elven archers shouted. Robin recognized him as one of the elves he had met earlier during breakfast. He had introduced himself as Bonillo and as it turned out he had also been one of the Elves who had along with Legolas had found Robin body the previous day.

"You too," Robin greeted with a small wave. "How's it going?"

"How is what going?" Bonillo asked.

Robin rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Dunno. Life?"

"Quite well." Reaching for another arrow, Bonillo sent another shaft flying towards the target set up. As expect the arrow struck, though only a few inches from the center.

"Nice shot," Robin said.

"Perhaps you would care to try your hand?" Bonillo asked holding up his bow.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Wanna see how bad of a shot the poor human is, do you?" he smirked.

"I meant no offense, my friend," Bonillo said quickly.

"I'm joking dude. Relax." Robin took the bow. It was much lighter than it looked, but also extremely sturdy. One thing could be said for the Elves: They put a lot of detail and effort into everything they did. "Sure, I'll give it a go."

He took an arrow and drew it back. Remembering the training that he had gotten from Batman and Connor Hawke he took careful aim and when he was certain of the shot, released. His arrow flew true and not only hit dead center of the bull's-eye but also spit in twine an arrow that had been there before. All the elves turned to stare at him in surprise.

"How did you learn to shoot with such skill?" asked one of the other elf archers.

"When you've got a boss like mine, you learn." Robin replied handing the bow back to Bonillo. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a regular batarang, to which many elves looked at in wonder. "Now if you want to talk about really training your hand-eye coordination…"

* * *

Robin's last week with the elves of Mirkwood passed quickly enough and he found himself actually enjoying it. Where normally the Mirkwood residents treated anyone who wasn't an elf with hostility, they welcomed Robin with open arms. He had quickly become close friends with Legolas as well as many of the others. Tim was often seen joining in on training sessions with the Elf guards, where they would share fighting techniques and war stories. 

And after his initial demonstration the previous day, Robin had begun teaching many of the elf guards the great art of throwing Batarangs. Tim was very impressed with how quickly they took it up, and many were soon equal if not better in wielding the batarang than he himself.

On their last evening in Mirkwood, a huge going away party was held for the departing group. All night, Elves sang, dance, ate and drank till their heart's contentment. Even Robin couldn't help but be drawn into the festivities. But as the night wore on, he quickly took notice of the somber moods from Thranduil and Legolas. And something told him that it wasn't just because Legolas and him were leaving.

The king's famous temper had flared up several times during the evening, often snapping at servants and once threatening to send one poor soul to the dungeons for spilling a bit of wine. And during the feast he had been glowering at his food so intensely many thought it the roast would spontaneously burst into flames.

Legolas meanwhile had just grown more withdrawn and thoughtful.

"You all right dude?" Robin asked him later in the evening. The Elf, who had long gotten used to the term 'dude' turned to him, and gave a forced smile.

"Aye, I only feel my heart falter at the thought of leaving my home," he lied.

Robin gave the blonde elf a skeptical look. "Riiiiiiiight… and I'm Lex Luthor."

"Who?" Legolas asked.

"Never mind. But something's up man. You've been brooding almost as bad as Batman does on a good day. So what's the deal?" The elf shook his head and smiled.

"It is nothing. Just something that I must attend to when we reach Imladris (Rivendell)."

Robin could tell that whatever was eating Greenleaf, wasn't _'nothing'_, but decided to let it go. It was after all, not really any of his business and he couldn't force the elf to talk. Well, he could, but for the sake of their friendship, he chose not to.

He reached for a goblet and took a sip not really paying attention to what its contents were. The liquid inside was surprisingly appealing and he quickly downed the drink, and went back for another. By his third one though he began to feel a tad on the… loopy side.

"Are you well?" Thranduil asked noticing the boy's sudden inability to stand properly or even walk straight.

"Oh yeah… I'm just awesome king-dude," he slurred, and then grabbed the elf king shoulder drawing him closer. "But I think… you floor's a little uneven…_ (Hic)_ … I can't seem… to walk on it without falling down…"

"Robin, what have you been drinking?" the king asked, trying to back away from the Boy Wonder's offensive breath.

"Oh nuttin' much…_ (Hic)_ Just some of that wine you've got around here… Tastes pretty damn good, ya know…" Robin said through alcohol-clouded senses. He reached for another goblet of wine, which Thranduil quickly took back from him.

"I do believe you are drunk," he said mildly amused. Robin though scowled a bit as he tried to unsuccessfully take back his wine. Thranduil raised a hand to Legolas and Bonillo so as to help him with the drunk Boy Wonder.

"Oh… I'm not as think… as you… drunk I am… _(Hic)_..." Tim slurred, finally snatching the goblet back from the king. "Who do you think you are? Batman? Besides… there is one HOT looking..._(hic)_ elf chick I've been meaning to track down all night!" Robin turned to walk away but instead of meeting any elf women he found himself meeting the floor with a painful THUD.

"All right…_ (Hic)_ So maybe I'm a tiny bit drunk…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Battle at Weathertop

** Disclaimer: _I don't own Batman or LOTR._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**   
**Battle at Weathertop**

Five hours later, screeches could be heard in the hobbits' old room. This made everyone wake up with a start. Everyone except for Batgirl and Strider this it. Strider had taken a seat by the window, keeping watch of the street while Batgirl leaned against the wall keeping watch over him.

After their initial meeting, Strider had recommended that they all spend the night in the same room for safety in numbers.

_'Apparently that was a good idea,'_ Cassandra thought as she heard another screech from the hobbit's room. She placed a steadying hand on Pippin, who was closest to her and looked scared out of his wits.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, trying to keep a reign on his overwhelming fear.

"They were once men; Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One." Strider said this while looking out the window into the night.

"They will never stop hunting you."

Cassandra felt a shiver run up her spine at those words, and a great sense of fear for her four small friends. Frodo specifically.

* * *

Early the following morning Cassandra and the hobbits prepared to leave the town of Bree, only now being led by the mystery man known only as Strider. While he had in a sense saved them from the creature they now knew as Ringwraiths, there was still a bit of suspicion towards the Ranger. Frodo and Batgirl were the only true exceptions, though. 

Frodo wasn't exactly certain why he trusted Strider, but Cassie felt a familiar bond with him. It was much like the one she shared with Batman. It also helped that Strider and Batman had several similar personality traits in her opinion.

The innkeeper of the Prancing Pony had helped them located a pony to help carry their supplies. But thanks to the Ringwraiths, the only pony they could find was an elderly beast that had been malnourished and abused by his former master, a wretched man named Bill Ferny. They had been forced to pay three times the pony's worth, but seeing as it was the only one available, there was no other choice.

After bidding their farewells to the innkeeper and his staff, they left the town and began traveling east by following the main road. Strider took the lead, and was constantly keeping a good distance between him and the rest of the group.

Once a short time had passed, Frodo grew impatient and addressed the Ranger. "Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild," came the gruff reply. Cassandra rolled her eyes not caring if Strider saw it.

_'Obviously we're in the wild…'_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

"How can we know that this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf's" Merry asked in a low whisper so only Frodo, Pippin, Sam and Cassie could hear.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo answered truthfully.

"I'd say he's foul enough," grumbled Merry.

Looking up Cassandra noticed Strider's back tense and his head turn ever so slightly. Had he heard their talk?

"He… good guy," Cass whisper back to the Hobbits.

"How do you know?" Merry asked. "He's barely said a handful of words to us since we left Bree."

Cassandra hadn't spoken to them about her ability to read body language the previous night, mostly because it hadn't come up. But she could tell by the way that Strider stood and the constant side-glances he gave them, that he was genuinely concerned for their well-being. After what had happened last night, she had more or less put her own suspicions behind.

"Just… know." Cassandra replied. Merry shook his head gave Frodo a skeptical look.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked as he led their pony that he had named 'Bill' in mock remembrance of the beast's past owner.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee," Strider said, giving the four hobbits a jump of surprise. "And the house of Elrond."

_'Yup,'_ Cass thought. _'He heard us.'_

Sam stopped slightly and was pushed forward again by Bill's long nose. "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

Batgirl smiled that the joy that appeared in the fat hobbit's eyes, but she herself was feel a bit confused. Elves? As in those freaky looking cartoons that made cookies and lived in a tree? Or were they those midgets who worked for that guy, Santa Claus?

The rest of the morning was held in silence, until the hobbits stopped walking and began to sit down in the middle of the path. Sam started pulling out the pans and tried to start a fire, while Pippin got the food out from one of the sacks and put it on the pans. Cassandra looked at the hobbits and then at Strider questioningly. The Ranger apparently had not been expecting to stop this early either. In fact, he had not been expecting to stop for a very long while.

"Gentlemen," he said, looking at the hobbits in a mix of annoyance and amusement. "We do not stop until nightfall. "

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"We've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin persisted. Strider stared at Pippin for a moment, and without another word began walking onward. Cassie, Frodo, Sam and Merry took the hint and began to pack up their supplies again. Pippin though continued to stare after Strider with a severe pout.

Shaking his head, Merry patted his cousin on the shoulder. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip."

Pippin gaped at Merry with wide eyes. He started stuttering, trying, but failing miserably, to explain how he felt about Strider and his serious lack of knowledge in the food department.

"Wh-What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper! He knows about them doesn't he?"

Again Merry shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it."

At that moment an apple came fly towards them from where Strider had moved. Merry caught it and with a smile handed it to Pippin. A second later another apple came flying at Pippin and just before it collided with his head, a black gloved hand shot out and caught it. Pippin stared up to see Cassandra holding the red apple.

"Watch out… for falling… apples," she said smiling and handing him the second piece of fruit.

The next few days that pass were perhaps the worse that the four hobbits could ever remember. Traveling through smelly, bug infested swamps and sleeping in the freezing cold, were not things any of them were looking forward to ever re-living. But what really sent their moods downhill was the fact that none of these discomforts seemed to bother Cassandra or Strider.

"How do they do it?" Pippin asked as he swatted yet another mosquito. "They don't even look cold! It just ain't natural!"

"I sitting… right here…" Cassandra said to the hobbit with a mock glare. Pippin went bright red and ducked his head down and remaining quiet for the rest of the evening. It took a lot of coaxing on Batgirl's part and the offering of another apple to convince the young hobbit that she wasn't really mad with him.

That evening Cassandra awoke to hear Frodo saying something. She opened her eyes and found that he was speaking to Strider. Had she not been so groggy, Cassie would have speechless. Well more speechless than usual. Strider was actually talking back to Frodo. Not just giving orders or grunts.

"Get some sleep Frodo," she heard Strider say at last.

Although Batgirl had never been one for conversation, she sat up and moved closer to the ranger. "Sorry about… other night," she apologized. "Hope… arm is okay."

"It is fine, milady. And you need not apologize," Strider replied. "You were only watching over the wellbeing of your friends, and that is commendable. Yet I must admit, you caught me by surprise. Few people are able to do what you accomplished last night."

"You mean… pinning you down?" she asked, to which Strider nodded.

"I have good teachers."

* * *

The following day the company had finally made their way out of the swamplands much to the great relief of the hobbits. As always, Strider took the lead, followed by Frodo, Merry, Pippin and lastly Cassandra and Sam leading Bill the Pony. Strider had return to his normal silent self, only speaking when it was time to rest and when to continue. 

When the sun began to set being the gray-clouded sky, they had arrived to the remains of an ancient watchtower, which Strider called Weathertop. When informed that they would be resting at last, the hobbits all gave relieved sighs.

Batgirl though was still feeling a bit antsy. Something felt off, but she couldn't place what it was.

Once they found a protect area each hobbit dropped their packs and collapsed to the ground giving moans of weariness. Strider continued to brood and stared intently over the landscape as if expecting something big and scary to come at them.

Of course Batgirl couldn't blame him. After the disappearing act in Bree, Frodo had finally conceded to telling everyone the exact details of the Ring. Batgirl was absolutely shocked by what the small hobbit had told them. Frodo's tale about Bilbo's finding of the magic ring and how it had apparently corrupted a creature called Gollum was very concerning.

Cassandra looked over at the blue-eyed hobbit and her mind suddenly flew back to Robin. She found herself noticing that those two seemed to share a few similar traits with one another. Both Robin and Frodo always seemed to act as if they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. But in Frodo's case that might very well be true. They also had the same piercing blue eyes that had a sense of innocence yet at the same time a deep wisdom.

Its too bad the two never…

_'No!'_ she thought to herself harshly. _'He's fine. He has to be.'_

Pushing aside the troublesome thoughts aside, Cassandra looked over to Strider who had dropped a bundle at their feet.

"These are for you," he told them as he unwrapped the bundle revealing several long daggers. Cass noticed that for a hobbit though they could be considered the equivalent of swords. "Keep them close." When Strider offered her a sword, she shook her head.

"You shall need protection milady," he urged her.

"Don't need… sword," she replied seriously. "Don't… kill. And I not… your lady." Strider shook his head and again thrust the sword into her hands.

"Please, I implore that you take it," he said just as seriously. "There are many dangers abound and I do not feel it wise that anyone remain unarmed." Batgirl shook her head again and pushed the sword back to the ranger.

"I be… fine," she said she said patting her utility belt.

Strider sighed, but let it go. He wasn't happy with her decision, but her mind was obviously set and he didn't feel much like arguing with her all night. "Very well," he said. "I shall take a look around. Stay here."

"I go… with you," Batgirl said standing up. "No one… be alone."

Strider turned and shot her a pointed look. "I would rather you stay here with the Hobbits, milady. It is not safe for you out there and should we get separated I will not be able to protect you."

Cassandra's head snapped to the ranger and her eyes narrowed. Was he implying that she couldn't take care of herself, even after she had taken him down back in Bree?

"You…" she tried to remember the phrase that she had heard Oracle call Nightwing once. "Sexist… pig!"

"A what?"

"You… don't think… girls can… fight! You think… women… weak!" Cassandra was giving her own interpretation of the "_Look_" as she spoke. Sure, she had put up with sexism in the past, but that came from stupid criminal lowlifes. One would think this guy was better than that.

Meanwhile, the hobbits were watching the events unfold between the two humans as if it were a tennis match. They turned their eyes to Strider anticipating his response, but all he could do was look at Batgirl like a deer in headlights.

"I go too. That'… final." Cassandra snapped, pulling her mask back onto her face. "You… coming?"

Strider looked from Batgirl to the hobbits and back to Batgirl. He came to the conclusion that this girl had to have been the most vexing person he had ever met. And that included the twins of Elrond. Giving a deep sigh he turn back to the hobbits. "Stay here. _We_ shall return soon." The word 'we' was said with obvious force.

Batgirl and Strider walked silently about the land surrounding the Weathertop, looking at anything but each other.

"Lady Cassandra," Strider began. Batgirl's head snapped her head towards him, yet because of her full-face mask, Strider could not make out her facial expression. But judging from the way she kept her back to him and the clenched fists, she wasn't in a good mood. .

"What?" she hissed.

"I did not mean to anger you, nor did I mean to hurt you. I was only trying to do what I felt best."

Batgirl shook her head, still glaring at the ranger. "You… think… I weak. You think… because I… girl, I no… not able to fight." She honestly felt a bit hurt that someone thought so little of her, even if she hadn't known Strider for more than a few days. He had no idea what she had gone through, or what she had done to earn her skills. "Its… stupid. I don't… need… pro-protection."

But before Strider could respond, they heard a loud terrifying screech and both knew what it was.

"They are here!" Strider cursed. "We must get to the Halflings! They are in terrible danger!" He turned to Batgirl but found that she had already vanished! Giving a short curse, he took off into a sprint to help the hobbits.

* * *

Frodo woke from his nightmarish dream with a start, after hearing the sounds of movement and whispered voices. At first he had thought it to be the Ringwraiths who chased after the Ring, but he quickly realized that it was not the sounds of death, but the sounds of hobbits. Three very stupid Hobbits who had decided to make a fire for a mid-night snack. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon," Merry explained as if it were nothing unusual.

"We saved some for you mister Frodo," Sam offered, while holding out a plate of food. Frodo pushed the dish aside and began to stomp on the fire in an attempt to extinguish it.

"Put it out you fools," he exclaimed loudly, "PUT IT OUT!"

"Oh t'ats nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" groaned Pippin, but his comment fell on deaf ears, when a loud inhuman screech broke through the night air. All four hobbits raced the edge of the cliff that they had set camp on and peered down before gasping in unison. Far below they could see five black shadows appearing through the fog, moving closer towards Weathertop.

"GO!" Frodo shouted before drawing the long dagger that Strider had given him. The others followed suit and raced up a stone staircase that led to the top of the watchtower. Once they reached the top, they huddled together and stood back to back as the awaited the inevitable.

The night grew deadly silent and the hobbits then felt their blood turn to ice.

They were here.

Clad in black flowing robes that were billowing in the wind, five members of the Nazgûl glided menacingly from the shadows. Their steel-gloved hands drew long swords from their sheaths, and the in 'V' formation they moved forth.

Four of the Wraith halted, while the lead Ringwraith continued towards the Halflings with his hand reaching out for Frodo. Sam, Merry and Pippin leapt forward in an attempt defend their friend, but were easily knocked aside like mere playthings.

Frodo backed away in fear, and accidentally tripped over his own feet and dropped his sword. Helplessness gripped Frodo's heart, and he awaited swift death. But his fear was swallowed up in a sudden temptation to put on the Ring. He tried to resist the call, but soon the desire was far too strong. And as the lead Wraith held out its hand, Frodo gave in to the power.

The instant the ring was placed on his finger, everything became perfectly yet horrifyingly clear. He could see the true faces of the five Wraiths. They were ghostly white withered corpses, dressed in the rags that once looked like the robes of great men. The lead Wraith was the most terrible one to behold. Upon his head he wore a ghostly crown that look like the horns of a demon.

Again it reached for the ring, yet Frodo pulled back. This did not sit well with the creature and raising its blade drove it into the small hobbit's shoulder. As the same instant that Frodo cried out in agony, another voice could be heard.

"NO!"

Frodo pulled off the Ring; just in time to see another black clad shape leap onto the scene. At first he thought it to be another of the Nazgûl, but then realized it to be Batgirl.

And she was angry.

No.

Scratch that.

She was livid.

Batgirl leapt into the air and threw her leg out in a flying sidekick, just as she saw the Ringwraith drive his blade into the spot where Frodo had been. She could hear the horrible sound of the metal piercing flesh and Frodo's scream of pain, just as her foot connected with what she could only assume was the creature's chest. There was a sudden sharp shock of pain that raced through her leg, but she ignored it. Instead Batgirl landed in at defensive stance, and peered over her shoulder just in time to see Frodo pull of the Ring and reappear.

At that moment, Strider jumped onto the scene. In one hand he held his long sword and the other a burning torch, which he flailed about in wide sweeps. He immediately began an assault against the Wraiths and Batgirl didn't waste anytime to join in. Together the two humans went though the Nazgûl as if they were nothing.

Two Ringwraiths swung their swords at Batgirl, who had been barely able to dodge them. She found it impossible to read their body language, which she assumed was because they weren't technically alive and so their actions had no natural thought to them. Reaching into her utility belt she threw four acid pellets that exploded on the Wraiths, causing them to screech loudly.

Strider meanwhile, was blocking and moving with speed equal to Batgirl. He blocked the sword of one Ring Wraith in time to throw his torch and set another one ablaze. Soon the Wraiths began to retreat, most likely so to regroup their forces. The minute they were out of sight, Cassandra and Strider raced to where the hobbits were gathered around Frodo.

"Help him Strider!" Sam pleaded.

Strider picked up the blade that had stabbed Frodo, and scowled in anger as it quickly disintegrated into nothing, leaving only the hilt.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine." Strider quickly picked Frodo up and slung him over his shoulder. "We must get to Rivendell."

In record time, the group had gathered their supplies and pony and was back on the road to the elf valley. Everyone tried to move as fast as their feet could carry them and even Bill the Pony was moving at a speedier pace.

Sam tried to remain positive, but finally he said the one thing that many of them were thinking. "But we're six days from Rivendell! We'll never make it!"

Strider ignored the comment as he carried Frodo over his shoulder. "Just hold on Frodo," he whispered to the small hobbit.

"He… will make it." Cassie promised the other hobbits. She didn't care if she would have to face Satan himself, she would not loose someone else.

"Gandalf…" Frodo said in a delirious state. "GANDALF!"

* * *

Four days passed and the group of two humans and four hobbits continued forth, only stopping long enough to catch their breaths. With each day that passed, Frodo's condition grew steadily worse. He rarely spoke, and if he wasn't sleeping he was shaking violently and muttering to himself incoherently. Cassandra had removed her cape, which was thermal heated and wrapped Frodo in it, but it did little to relieve his agony. 

At the end of the fourth day, they made their camp before three large and hideous statutes, which looked somewhat like gargoyles arguing. While Batgirl found them extremely ugly and very tacky, Sam, Merry and Pippin seemed in awe of them.

"Look Mister Frodo," Sam said gently, looking over his ill master. "It's Mister Bilbo's trolls…" Frodo didn't reply, but instead stared aimlessly into space, with his normally bright blue eyes now blood shot and lifeless. Worriedly, Samwise touched Frodo's cheek.

"Mister Frodo?" He looked to Batgirl and then Strider in a pleading manner. "He's going cold!"

Strider didn't need to look at Sam to send the message that he was just as concerned for Frodo. Cassandra along with Merry and Pippin felt completely useless. They could do nothing to speed their trip, nor could they find anyway to ease Frodo's pain. Batgirl swore that if she got back to Gotham, she would get Alfred and Leslie to teach her proper first aid.

"Is he going to die?" Merry asked in a scarred tone.

Strider shook his head. "He is passing over into the shadow realm. Soon he will become a wraith like them." At that moment a screech was heard in the distance, and seeing him wince in fear Cassandra took hold of the Frodo's hand and gave a small squeeze.

"They close… He… getting worse. Need… Doctor," she said to Strider.

The Ranger called Sam to his side. "Sam, do you know the altheas plant?"

The gardener's face scrunched in confusion. "Altheas?" he repeated.

"Kingsfoil."

Sam thought for a moment and then replied, "Kingsfoil? Aye, that's a weed."

Strider nodded. "It might help slow the poison! Hurry!" The Ranger and Hobbit raced off into the forest in search of the plant, leaving the other to watch the camp.

Cassandra began to pace around the campsite, watching for danger while Merry and Pippin tried to console Frodo.

Soon after Strider and Sam returned only now with a beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes and long raven hair mounted on a shimmering white horse. The new arrival dismounted her steed and raced to the side of the fallen hobbit.

Frodo gasped while Cassandra stood in a defensive stance, ready to protect him should the need arise. Yet after watching the woman's calm and nurturing mannerisms Cassandra relaxed her stance. The mysterious woman spoke to Frodo in a soothing manner yet in a language completely foreign.

"Frodo… _Im Arwen. Telin le thaed_." Frodo continued to stare blindly at the woman. "_Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad."_

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an elf," Sam replied with a look of adoration and concern.

"Frodo…" the woman whispered gently, before gingerly opening his shirt and studying his wound. "He's fading."

Aragon didn't reply and instead began to administer the Altheas. Chewing a bit of the weed, he placed into the knife wound, causing Frodo to gasp in pain.

"He is not going to last," the woman said darkly. "We must get him to my father!"

Strider nodded and lifted the hobbit into his broad arms and moved towards the woman's horse and placed Frodo onto the saddle.

"Where are you taking him!" demanded Merry.

"I have been searching for you for two days," the woman continued, ignoring Merry's outburst. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the others are, I do not know." Then Strider and the woman began to speak in the odd language that she had used to console Frodo with earlier.

"What… they saying?" Batgirl asked the hobbits.

All of them shook their heads. "Dunno," Merry replied. "They're speakin' Elvish. 'Fraid we don't know none of that."

Cassandra nodded, but her eyes never left Strider and the woman. She noticed Strider take hold of the woman's hand, and instantly came to the conclusion that she was very dear to him, like a sister or girlfriend, perhaps? Who was she?

At last the woman climbed onto the stead behind Frodo and took the reigns.

"Ride hard. Don't look back." Strider told the woman, who then whispered something to her horse and off they flew into the darkened night.

"What are you doing!" shouted Sam angrily, and it took both Merry and Pippin to hold him. "Those Wraiths are still out there!" Strider didn't reply though for a long while, his eyes following the horse until it was no longer in sight.

Cassandra broke away from the hobbits and stood next to Strider. "What now?"

* * *

For the next two days, the company traveled in complete and total silence. Samwise was furious with Strider for allowing Frodo to be taken from him, even if it had been with an elf. Cassandra knew that the fat hobbit cared greatly for his friend and wanted nothing more than to be by his side in his time of need. She could relate. 

After Frodo and the woman's departure, Strider explained that the female elf was Arwen Undomiel, daughter of the elf lord Elrond and the Evenstar of the Fair Folk. Although this meant absolutely nothing to Batgirl, the hobbits began to fall into deep conversation about some adventure involving Frodo's Uncle Bilbo.

Frodo…

Cassandra felt her stomach clench at the thought of the small hobbit whose eyes, which had once been so bright. They had been so full of hope and innocence. First she lost Robin and now she stood to lose Frodo. And she stood powerless to do anything about it.

"Miss Cassandra?"

Batgirl looked down to see Sam staring up at her with tears in his eyes. Bill the pony continued to follow him in a similarly depressed fashion. "Are you all right, Miss?"

For a moment Cass stared at him like she didn't understand the question before she realized that she herself was crying. She bit her lip slightly and cursed herself for showing weakness when it was the hobbits that needed her to be strong. What would Cain think of her? What would Batman think of her?

"Miss?" Sam persisted.

"Scared…" she admitted in a small child-like voice. "Don't want… to lose Frodo… like I lose Robin…" Sam nodded understandingly and slipped his small hand into hers then giving it a comforting squeeze.

"He's with the elves," Sam said, trying his best to smile and sound positive. "They'll help him. I'm sure that they will."

It was well past sunset when the group finally arrived at the Last Bridge that crossed the River Mitheithel. While Merry and Pippin were prepared to rest for the evening, Strider, Sam and Cassandra refused to rest until they had finally reached Rivendell and discovered the fate of Frodo. When at last they reached the Ford of Bruinen the sun had begun to rise, turning the morning sky into a beautiful mixture of pink and orange. Unfortunately everyone was far too tired to notice or care.

Onwards they trod, the trees of the surrounding woodland changing from pine to beech and oak, and a comfortable feeling of twilight filled the air. Cassandra could swear that she heard the distant sounds of singing that was soft and filled with mirth and laughter.

"Elvish song…" Merry whispered.

The cleared the thick woodland, and in unison the Hobbits and Batgirl gasped in awe. Buildings of beautiful and intricate designs were built all along the white mountain walls of the valley, and all around they saw merry folk with pointed ears and shining eyes.

"My friends," Strider said with the smallest of true smiles on his face. "Welcome to Rivendell."

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	7. To Rivendell or Bust

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Lord of the Rings OR Batman. If I did, then I would be a very rich young man and not praying to the money gods for car gas funds._**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Rivendell or Bust**

"Ugh…" Tim Drake moaned at breakfast the next morning and rested his throbbing head in his hands. Since last night was the first time Tim had ever gotten drunk, he had been in no way prepared for the aftermath known as a 'hangover'. "Someone stop Middle-Earth… I'd like to get off now…"

Many of the Mirkwood Elves seated at the table laughed at Robin's comment, and Thranduil placed a claming hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, my young friend, but we had warned you that the wine made in Mirkwood is quiet strong."

"I didn't even know what I was drinking at the time…" Robin defended weakly as he pushed his plate of food away. "Now you understand why I never wanted to try the wine before…?" Again there was a bit of laughter from the elves.

At that moment an elf maiden entered while carrying a goblet and placing it before the Boy Wonder. Before she left, she gave him a subtle wink. Tim blushed brightly when he realized that she had been the 'elf chick' he had been hitting on in his drunken stupor.

"Um… What's this?" he asked while looking down at contents of the goblet suspiciously. Never again was he going to drink something without knowing what was in it.

"Granich Root," Legolas said. "It will help ease the effects of the wine."

Reluctantly, Robin raised the goblet to his lips and took a sip. "Oh god, that's terrible," he grumbled in disgust. "Must mean it'll work…" Holding his nose, Tim drank the rest of the foul-tasting liquid and doing his best to keep it down. After a few moments the pain in his head began to clear and his stomach settled, but he still wasn't feeling very hungry.

"I trust you are feeling better?" the King asked.

"Much…" Robin said leaning back in his chair. "Stuff does the trick. Does not mean I'll be repeating last night anytime… EVER."

* * *

Several hours later half of Mirkwood had assembled to send off Legolas, Robin and Glorfindel. The Balrog Slayer had recently returned from another mission for Lord Elrond to the Lonely Mountain. As they prepared to leave, Robin who was once again clad in his uniform, mask and all, began checking his utility belt for supplies. He was thankful that he had refilled his belt the evening of Klarion's museum heist, and that it was still well stocked. Of course, he was still concerned as to how long they were going to last. Reaching for the holster on his back, Robin removed his bo-staff and extended it fully to make certain the release switch was working properly. 

Once he was sure that he was as ready as we was going to be, Tim turned to see King Thranduil appeared on the scene. The tall and regal elf King raised his hand in order to call for silence and then turned to address the departing party.

"As you leave us this fine and glorious morn', I am sure that I speak for all my people when I say that I wish you a safe journey and an equally safe return." There was the sound of applause amongst the elves present.

The King then walked to his son and embraced him tightly, while whispering something to him in Elvish. Legolas nodded grimly as they pulled out of the hug. Thranduil then walked to Glorfindel who grasped each other's hands and once again they spoke to one another in Elvish. At last Thranduil stepped to Robin, with a sad smile on his lips.

"I pray that you find your comrade as well as your way home, Master Robin," Thranduil said shaking Robin's hand. A brown haired elf stepped up besides Thranduil holding a long object wrapped in green cloth.

"In your journey, you may find yourself in danger. I give this to you, so you may always be protected in spirit by the elves of Mirkwood." The brown-haired elf unwrapped the bundle revealing a beautifully crafted curved Elf blade, much like the ones carried by Legolas. Robin stared at the weapon, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He also felt and bit uneasy about accepting such a gift. He had sworn long ago, that not even to save himself he would take a life. He felt worried that by accepting the blade he would betray that oath.

"Your highness, thank you, but I-I can't accept this…" Robin began, trying to return the blade, but the elf king would have none of that.

"It is a gift, my friend," he said gently. "One that I give freely to you and I hope that it shall serve you well."

"Thank, your highness," he said, finally accepting the gift and strapping it to his waist, but it appeared that the king was not yet finished.

"Robin, in the short time that we have known you, you have shown yourself to be a kind and honorable individual, whom I have had the great pleasure to know. And for that I name you _elf-friend_. May your path be straight, and your journey safe." Again the elves assembled broke out into applause and Tim felt himself blush at the attention. These people had been extremely kind, despite the fact that Robin kept so much from them.

"Timothy," Robin said. Thranduil raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My real name is Timothy Drake." The Elf King smiled widely at the boy, and placed both hands on his shoulders in a gesture that reminded Tim of his father back home.

"Be safe Timothy Drake of Gotham."

* * *

Soon the trio had left behind the Elf Kingdom and was traveling on horseback through the dark forest of Mirkwood. It instantly became obvious as to why few men entered Mirkwood. 

_'This place sure has the 'Mirk' aspect going for it_,' Robin thought to himself.

The branches of the trees were so thick that little to no light broke through them, and Robin had to activate his starlight lenses in order to see properly at times. Not that there was much to see aside from trees. They had seen little to no activity from animal life, aside from a black squirrel that scurried across the path once in a while.

But all in all, none of this bothered any of the travelers. Legolas, of course had been raised in the forest, and Glorfindel had been a frequent visitor over the decades. Robin meanwhile had spent nearly the last four years of his life hanging out in an underground cave filled with bats. Needless to say, the darkness of the woods didn't spook him.

That wasn't to say Tim was going let his guard down due to his lack of fear. Both the elves had warned him of the many big bads resided in the forest, ranging from orcs that had strayed into the forest to giant talking spiders.

But the biggest downside to their trip though, was that it quickly grew extremely dull. Legolas and Glorfindel kept themselves entertained by breaking into songs that Robin either didn't know the lyrics to and didn't understand. He cursed himself slightly at forgetting his mini MP3 player back at home.

It had been over a week since he had landed in Middle-Earth, and Tim often wondered how much time had passed back home. The passing of time was often known to be screwy in different dimensions. He could just imagine what Batman and the rest of the team was going through, not to mention his parents.

Batman most likely had already found out about Klarion's treachery by having Oracle get the museum security camera tapes.

His family on the other hand wouldn't have the luck of discovering the truth. Batman couldn't and wouldn't tell his parents the truth, because of the dangers and complications that it posed to his mission. So that meant Dana was probably worried sick, and his father Jack Drake was probably pulling his hair out, if not calling the National Guard or something.

_'At least he can't afford to send me back to Brentwood,'_ Robin thought to himself dryly. _'Of course that's assuming I actually find a way back home…'_

There was then the sound of someone gasping, and Robin turned his neck to look at Legolas and Glorfindel. The two elves seemed to be staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Your eyes!" Glorfindel said aghast. "They glow bright green!"

"Calm down guys. It's okay." The Boy Wonder assured the pair with a half-smile. "It's part of my mask. They're called starlight night vision lenses. They allow me to see in extremely dark places."

Robin then spent the next half-hour explaining the workings of starlight technology, which the two elves found absolutely fascinating. And of course, the questions of the lenses led to questions of other forms of 21st century technology.

The trio had made it roughly halfway through the forest when at last they stopped to rest, and despite the protests of the elves Robin had offered to take the first watch. He was long use to physically demanding days and late nights, so he wasn't really tired enough to sleep anytime soon. If anything he was anxious to do something more. Tim soon realized that he wasn't the only one when he saw Legolas take out one of his elf blades and began sharpening it.

"Can't sleep?" Robin asked, popping each of his knuckles out of habit.

"I do not truly need to rest," Legolas replied. "Elves are able to go many a day without the need to sleep."

"Really? Heh. That must be nice. God knows I could use something like that in high school."

"And what of you?" Legolas asked. "I would think that you might feel worn from today's travels and the other night's... festivities."

Robin shrugged. "Not really. Back home, I'd be out on patrol right now." He sighed a bit as he prodded the fire with a stick. "I can't tell you how much I miss it.The feeling ofracing across buildings, jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper under a clear night... Its an amazing rush."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a bit; during which Robin looked to Glorfindel who was 'sleeping' with his eyes opened staring into space. "I swear I will never get used to that…" Robin said. "I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but that is seriously creepy. And I should know. I work with a guy who dresses like a giant bat."

"I suppose it may seem that way to one not used to it," Legolas said smiling. Robin once again began to poke at the fire with a stick, staring into it as if searching for something. "You are thinking of your friend again? Batgirl?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "I hope that she's doing alright."

"You care for her greatly."

Robin's head shot up to look at the elf in what could only be called fear. "What? No way! I mean… yes I care for her… But only like a friend and stuff. I mean... well you know, it isn't like I'm…She's just a friend!"

Legolas began to laugh as Robin's face turn a bright shade of red. "I meant that you care for her as a fellow fighter and as a friend." Tim let out a small groan as he fully came to realize how lame he had just made himself sound. "From how you speak of her, she is a very special young woman."

"She's certainly interesting," Tim mumbled softly to himself. "I've never known a better fighter. She can split a four-foot concrete block with her pinky, drop a room full of ninjas without a scratch and I'm pretty sure she can stop your heart just by looking at you cross-eyed. So trust me: you will never meet another person like her."

"I hope that I am given to opportunity to know her Timothy," Legolas said, still laughing a bit.

"Tim," Robin said. "Call me 'Tim.' 'Timothy' is what Alfred calls me."

"Is this Alfred another of your allies?"

"Naw, Alfred isn't an ally, he's family. Well sort of… I guess you could say he's kind of like the grandfather of our 'dysfunctional family.' He's always there to with words of wisdom and stuff. If it weren't for him I'd think we'd all have gone nuts a long time ago," Robin said thinking fondly about the Wayne family butler.

**_-Snap! -_**

Both Robin and Legolas shot to their feet and reached for their weapons, as did Glorfindel who had be awaken by the sound of snapping wood was also standing ready. They each made no movements and the only sounds that could be heard were the neighing of the horses and the crackling of their fire.

After a long while, Glorfindel broke the silence. "It must have been solely a stray animal…"

"Perhaps…" Legolas said darkly.

Robin didn't reply, be he had a feeling that wasn't any stray animal.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without any other sounds or unusual occurrences. Still, Robin, Legolas and Glorfindel were certain to keep their weapons close within reach. 

The next day's travel was much like the previous one; filled with boredom and saddle sores. Seeing that there was not much else to do, Robin again felt his mind begin to wander. _'Damn 21st century attention spans…'_ he mused.

"Robin," Glorfindel said, turning to him. The two had long since forgotten their initial meeting and over the past few days were well on the way to becoming good friends. "Do you know what you shall do, should you not find a way back to your home?"

Robin thought for a moment. He had never really considered what to do if he was permanently stuck in Middle-Earth. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean I kind of doubt that you guys need a computer hacker or costumed vigilante."

"You could return to Mirkwood," Legolas offered. "My people have grown quite fond of you and would be please to have you return."

"Or you could stay in Rivendell. I have no doubt that Lord Elrond would be more than willing to allow you stay," Glorfindel added. "Though I fear I know not how long it shall remain a haven for the elves…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

The two elves exchanged mournful glances, though it was Glorfindel who was to answer. "The time of the Elves is drawing to a close. Our people have begun to leave the shores of Middle-Earth, so as to live out the remainder of our existence in the Undying Lands. Soon the fair folk will no longer walk amongst men, dwarves nor halflings."

"Undying Lands?" Robin said, slightly confused. "But why?"

"Because the sea calls to us," Legolas replied. "And because it is time that the race of men take their place as guardians of Middle-Earth. But as long as elves do dwell here, you shall be welcomed amongst out kind, Robin."

Tim smiled, though he still wasn't entirely sure that he completely understood them. "I really appreciate the offers, guys. But I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

That evening they had finally arrived on the outskirts of Mirkwood, much to the relief of Robin. Sure, Mirkwood had it's charm, but traveling through it got really boring after a while. 

And so for the next five days they continued on their trek across Middle-Earth and Robin was given an opportunity to see a great deal more of this strange world.

Legolas and Glorfindel had even begun to teach Robin basic Elvish. While Tim found the language to be extremely difficult, he was still enjoying himself and turned out to be surprisingly quick on the uptake.

In return for the lessons, Tim regaled the two elves with stories of his adventures in Gotham as well as telling them more about the wonders of his own world. He was currently telling the pair of his adventure with his former team Young Justice and the rescue of their teammate Secret.

"… and so then Wonder Girl and a guy who we had thought was Superboy came bursting in and alerted every single A.P.E.S. agent in the base to our arrival," Robin said.

"I do not understand why your friends would disobey your orders and endanger the lives of everyone," Legolas said. He wasstill trying to comprehend the titles that Robin's friends had; Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Batgirl.

"Well it wasn't Wonder Girl OR Superboy's fault," Robin replied. "Our enemies in the Agendahad replaced Superboy with a guy who looked exactly like him. He was trying to get us caught.We didn't find out about the switch until almost two weeks later."

Legolas noticed that Glorfindel was no longer listening and was instead looking of into the distance. "Does something trouble you Glorfindel?"

"There is movement… off in the distance," Glorfindel said. Legolas turned to where the dark haired elf indicated. Far off there was something like a large shadow moving across the fields.

"I cannot discern what it could be," Legolas said. "They are too far for even my eyes to see accurately."

"Hold on," Robin said reaching into his utility belt and taking out a pair of state of the art binoculars. "Now lets see what we've got here. Holy shit…" Robin murmured as he adjusted the setting of the binoculars getting a better look. At first he thought his eyes were playing trick on him, but he now found himself looking at a group of the freakiest looking green skinned, bug-eyed creatures he had ever seen. They looked a bit like the parademons from Apocalypse only without the high-tech body armor and glowing red eyes.

"What do you see?" Glorfindel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Robin handed the elf his binoculars and the Glorfindel's face darkened when he realized what it was.

"Just as I feared. Goblins."

"They are traveling south…" Legolas said to no one in particular.

"To Mordor?" asked Glorfindel.

"I would not doubt it," Legolas replied, though he didn't look convinced.

"Mordor?" Robin said darkly, returning the binoculars to his utility belt. "That doesn't sound very pleasant."

Both his companions nodded. "You would be correct in that belief, my friend," said Legolas. "Alas Mordor draws all wicked things for there is the home of the enemy. The Dark Lord, Sauron. He is drawing his forces together, though for what reason I cannot say."

_'I knew this place was too peaceful,'_ Robin thought grimly.

There was a long silence, that was finally broke by Glorfindel. "We should not delay. It would be best that we continue onward and alert Lord Elrond to our discovery. If the Goblins of the Misty Mountains are on the move, that can only bode ill tidings." Robin and Legolas nodded in agreement and again they set out to Rivendell.

* * *

The journey continued for another week, traveling as quickly as their steeds would carry them. Each day they would draw closer to the Misty Mountains, and each day Legolas and Glorfindel became more serious. Robin knew that something big was going down in Middle-Earth, but the two elves remained tight-lipped about it. Whenever the Boy Wonder asked any questions about their own mission to Rivendell, they would only say that he shouldn't concern himself with it. 

Unfortunately, that only made Robin all the more curious. Batman had hired Tim Drake to be the third Robin primarily because of his detective abilities. And if there was anything that piqued a detective's interest, it was a good mystery.

From what Robin had gathered so far from his time in Mirkwood, there was something big evil brewing to the south in the dark lands of Mordor. The central figure there was Sauron, who _(as always…)_ wanted to take complete control over the world. With all this in consideration, Robin had little doubt that the reason for Legolas and Glorfindel's own trip to Rivendell more than likely had something to do with this guy.

Robin was brought out of his mental investigation when he realized that they were now approaching the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Glorfindel took the point and began to lead them through a hidden path that would lead them to the valley of Imladris.

That night they set up camp in an opened field, surrounded by high brush and a few trees. The air was a bit colder now that they were higher up on the Misty Mountains, but the cold didn't really affect any of them. Robin because of his costume's thermal heated attributes and Legolas and Glorfindel because… well because they were elves.

After turning watch over to Legolas, Robin bedded down besides the dying fire and wrapped himself in his cape. As he began to doze off, Tim couldn't help but wonder what Alfred would say if he had known that Tim had been wearing the same Robin costume for nearly two weeks. _'He'd probably have a stroke if he knew.'_

* * *

"So, you are sure you know where you're going, right Glorfindel?" Robin asked the next morning. 

The Balrog Slayer smiled reassuringly. "Yes, my young friend. The entrance into Imladris is not far now."

Robin was thankful that Legolas and Glorfindel knew where they were going. After passing so many valleys, ravines and bogs, he seriously had his doubts that he would ever find Rivendell on his own. From what he could tell, the only path remotely visible was marked with white stones, some of which had been overtaken with moss.

By mid-day they had begun moving downhill, and the further they went the warmer and sweeter smelling the air became. Soon the land had begun to even out again, and they were allowed remount their horses. Soon their ears began to pick up what sounded like singing.

"We must be close…" Robin thought. Although he couldn't make out the lyrics of the song, it was obviously elf in nature. Soon elves began to appear all around them, calling out greetings and casting interested looks at the trio.

They finally came to a large stone archway, the gates opened wide open. The moment that they passed through the gates, they all dismounted their horses. Instantly the reigns were taken from their hands by several elves that began to lead their horses to the stables.

Robin took this moment to cast his eyes around his surrounding. It was absolutely breathtaking. Certainly the homes of the Mirkwood elves were beautiful, but that was nothing in comparison to here. The buildings were so elaborate and intricate in design. Down in the valley, Tim could make out flowing waterfalls that were casting areas in a soft mist.

Glorfindel led them to a large and beautiful courtyard; where in the center was a beautiful fountain and a large white stone staircase. They had been there for only a moment when two elves, a male and female, began descending the stairs. The male elf was as tall and regal as Thranduil. He was decked in gray and white robes and on his head he wore a silver headband. His long black hair shown in the sunlight and his eyes were strong and stern. There was great sense of age and wisdom about him.

The female elf was… Well there were only two words to describe her. Major hottie. With the exception of Wonder Woman, Tim could not remember seeing such a beautiful woman. She seemed to glow with some internal light. She too had long luxurious black hair and her soft blue eyes were filled warmth and strength. She wore a long flowing snow-white gown that seemed to match her milk-white skin. Upon seeing Glorfindel, the elf maiden threw herself into his arms.

"Entulessëly, Glorfindel! _(You have returned at last, dear Glorfindel!)_" She said smiling. "Be varnalya? _(Are you well?)"_

Glorfindel took her hand and kissed it gently. "Aye, sin nyë már Kher Arwen. _(Aye, now that I am home Lady Arwen)_" He turned to the tall elf and bowed in respect. "Manë aurë, herun Elrond. _(Good day, lord Elrond)_"The tall elf inclined his head in greetings to Glorfindel and then to Legolas and Robin whom both he and Arwen looked at in curiosity. Most likely because of Robin's costume and mask.

"I welcome you back Prince Legolas," the elf said in the common tongue to Legolas before turning to Robin. "And I also welcome you, young one."

"My lord," said Glorfindel. "May I introduce you to Master Ti-"

" Ahem " Robin cleared his throat and gave Glorfindel a pointed look.

"Er… Master Robin of Gotham," Glorfindel amended. "A visitor from a land far from Middle-Earth. Robin, allow me to introduce you to Elrond, Lord and Master of Rivendell and the Last Homely Home. And to the Evenstar, Lady Arwen."

"Valinnye a omentië, herunya, Kherya. _(I am pleased to meet you, my lord, my lady.)_" Robin said in Elvish, and giving a bow to each. Arwen and Elrond both smiled graciously and bowed their heads in return.

Upon closer examination, Robin had taken notice odd smiles on the lips of Arwen and Elrond. Or rather, knowing smiles. Yet before anyone could say another word, a small, strong and very fast shape over took Robin and he fell crashing to the stone floor!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Reunions and Celebrations

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Robin, Batgirl, the DCU or the Middle-Earth crew. 'Wish I did, but I don't. _**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Reunions and Celebrations**

"TIM!"

Robin honestly didn't know what hit him. One moment he was being introduced to Lord Elrond and Arwen of Rivendell and the next he was laying flat on his back with 110 pounds of Cassandra Cain on top him. Once he took a moment to understand what had just happened, his face broke into a look of shock.

"Batgirl?" he gasped, with a million thoughts running through his head and found he was unable to properly verbalize any of them. "Oh my god! You're Alive! Are you-? You're really-! When-? How did you-!" Suddenly all of Tim's thoughts came to a crashing halt when something occurred to him. "Wait a sec, d-did you just call me 'Tim'?"

Batgirl ignored the question and she leapt off Tim. She then pulled him off the ground and into a rib-cracking hug.

That's right. She was hugging him. Cassandra Cain AKA Batgirl, who had on more than one occasion been compared to have the emotions like Batman (meaning a lack there of), was hugging him.

"Um… Hey, Batgirl?" Robin managed to say, still trying to recover from the initial shock of seeing Batgirl alive and then getting hugged by her. "I'm really glad to see you too… But, um… could you loosen up some? Breathing is kind of becoming an issue…"

Batgirl finally realized how much strength she was using on him and pulled back from the hug, her face in the widest of smiles imaginable.

"You alive!" she shouted, her voice filled of joy.

"Yeah, you too," Robin replied with an equally wide grin. He could honestly not remember her ever looking so happy nor could he remember himself feeling so relieved. "My God! I was so worried about you after we got separated. I thought something terrible had happened to you and… and are you wearing a dress…?"

Now that he had gotten a moment to look at her, he was able to notice that Batgirl was indeed dressed in a dark blue formal gown, and her shoulder length black hair had been woven in intricate patterns of braid at the top. She was truly a vision of loveliness, which wasn't something normally used to describe the vigilante.

"Yeah," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't like. Hard to…move. But they… make me wear. They say… _p-proper…_ for women."

"Well, I dunno... I think you look kind of nice in it," Tim said before he felt himself blush, once the words had left his mouth.

Batgirl beamed at the compliment and played absently with one of the braids in her hair, just as someone else cleared his throat. Both teens spun around to face the four elves that were looking at them with small smiles on their lips, apparently enjoying their reunion.

Arwen stepped forward gracefully and offered Tim her hand. "So you are the Robin that Cassandra has told us so much about?"

"Depends..." Robin said casting Batgirl a side-glance. "What exactly has she been telling you?"

Arwen let out a soft laugh that sounded much like sliver bells ringing, while Cassandra elbowed Tim in the gut playfully. Legolas and Glorfindel stepped besides Robin, with expectant faces.

"Oh, sorry guys," Robin apologized. "Batgirl meet Legolas and Glorfindel. Guys, this is Batgirl."

Glorfindel bowed to Cassandra, as did Legolas, who could not take his eyes off her. The elf prince was a little surprised by Cassandra. Robin had told him of how great a warrior she was, and yet now that he saw her he wondered if perhaps Robin had been exaggerating. She seemed so young and tiny, and certain not what he had been expecting. But any questions that Legolas had about her skills died the instant that he looked into her eyes. There was an unmistakable fire in those brown orbs that sent a shiver down his spine. She had the deep piercing gaze of a proud and powerful warrior, reminding him of a ferocious wolf or mountain lion.

"Robin, you did not tell us that you comrade was so beautiful," he said, while trying to get past those peircing eyes and instead offered Batgirl one of his more charming smiles. Robin raised an eyebrow at the elf, but didn't get the chance to reply.

"Hail and well met, Master Robin. I have been awaiting your arrival for quite sometime now," Elrond Peredhil (_half-Elven_) said with a cryptic smile. "I trust that you enjoyed your stay with our brethren to the east?"

Robin nodded. "Yes sir, thank you. King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and their people were very kind to me during my time there."

"That is good to know," Elrond replied, "It is rare to hear that one makes it out of Mirkwood without a visit to Thranduil's dungeons, wouldn't you agree Greenleaf?" Legolas smiled sheepishly as he nodded causing Arwen to laugh again merrily.

"But we may speak further of such things later, once you have all cleansed yourselves from your travels," Elrond continued. "I have no doubt that you all must be weary from your journey. Arwen, will you be so kind as to show them to their quarters?"

"Of course, _Adar_ (Father)," Arwen nodded, before signaling to Robin and the others to follow her. Batgirl joined her, followed closely by Legolas and Robin, who halted a moment when he noticed Glorfindel wasn't coming.

The Balrog Slayer smiled to him reassuringly. "Worry not," he said. "I wish only need to speak with Lord Elrond a moment about what we witnessed the other day. I shall join the rest of you again at dinner this evening." Robin nodded and walked off to catch up with the others. It would be wise that they let the locals know about goblin movement so close to Rivendell.

"It has been many a months since you have visited us Prince Legolas," Arwen was saying. "We have been missing your visits."

"Aye, I have missed them as well. But I fear much has happened in Mirkwood, my lady and I shall tell you all I can later this evening," Legolas replied.

Arwen opened her mouth to reply, when a door was heard slamming shut and a pair of frantic looking elf twins, who bore a striking resemblance to the Evenstar and Elrond, came racing from around the corner, nearly colliding with the group. Arwen, Batgirl and Legolas all sighed in unison and rolled their eyes at the sight of the pair.

"Oh! _Suilaid, thel mell,_ (Greetings dear sister)," said the first one, screeching to a stop in front of them. He nervously brushed his long black hair out of his face in a desperate attempt to look somewhat more presentable and innocent. "Fancy running into you."

"And the lovely Lady Cassandra," chimed in the second, mirroring his brother's gestures and behavior exactly. "It is always a pleasure. How are you fairing this fine and beautiful day? Well, I trust?" Batgirl crossed her arms and smirked at the twins with a suspicious glance in reply, but both of them avoided her eyes, instead looking at Legolas and Robin.

"Oh and look, we have gues-!' began the first one only to get interrupted by an impatient Evenstar.

"What have you done THIS time, _muindyr-nin_ (my brothers)?"

"Done?" the twin elves said in unison with matching looks of shock.

"You cut us to the quick, sister," responded the first with mock hurt, placed a hand dramatically over his heart.

"Why would you think we have 'done' anything?" asked the second, receiving a pointed look from Arwen.

There was then a loud howl of rage, a door slamming followed by the sounds of fast moving footsteps running down the hallway towards them. The twins turned to each other in horror and then back to Arwen.

"Not that we are admitting to have done anything mind you…" began the first brother.

"…but if anyone should ask…" continued the second, in a synchronized fashion.

"…you NEVER saw us!" they finished together, before disappearing down the hallway.

Immediately after a very furious looking elf appeared from the opposite direction. Robin came to the conclusion that he was a cook, since he was wearing an apron, carrying a rolling pin, and there was the fact that he was covered completely from head to toe in eggs, flour, honey and several other food fixings.

"WHERE. ARE. THEY?" demanded the seething elf, a sticky bead of honey dripping down onto the white stone floor. Everyone pointed in the direction that the elf twins had escaped, and without so much as a 'thank you', the cook sped off in pursuit.

"So… who exactly were those two breaths of fresh air?" Robin asked in somewhat amused tone.

Shaking her head Arwen felt a smirk tugging at her lips and continued down the hall. "Those were the Twin Terrors of Rivendell. Also know as my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Do I want to ask what they…?"

"If you wish to keep you sanity during your stay here, I would suggest you remain ignorant. It also helps keep you from becoming an accessory," Arwen said with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"It is good to see that some things never change," grinned Legolas as Arwen opened one of the doors along the hall.

"Your regular room has been prepared for your arrival, my lord," she said inclining her head. Legolas stepped inside and nodded in thanks. "Do you require anything?"

"No, I shall be fine," he replied. He hugged Arwen and then turned to take Batgirl's hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you, my lady. I hope that we shall see more of each other later."

Batgirl smiled and nodded happily, while Robin's masked eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't explain why, but he was feeling a bit annoyed at Legolas.

"I shall see you later this evening Robin?" the elf prince then added.

"Umm… yeah," Tim replied as he followed Arwen and Batgirl back into the hall. "See ya later."

Arwen led Robin and Batgirl further down the hall before stopping before another large oak door. The Evenstar stood patiently by the door while Robin inspected the room. "I hope that these accommodation shall be to your like Master Robin."

Robin strolled about the room and let out a small whistle. "And how..." he murmured. The room was amazingly decorated with a large canopy bed, desk, dresser and a doorway that led to a large balcony. "It spectacular," he said turning to Arwen. "Thank you."

"If you need anything do not be afraid to ask," she said. "But if I may, I would care to ask you a questions."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Which name do you wish to be called by? Robin or Tim?"

Robin shot Batgirl an annoyed glare, but she instead shifted her eyes from his and was staring intently at the dresser. "Call me 'Robin,' if that's all right?"

"Very well, Robin. Well if you will excuse me, I shall leave you two to talk." Arwen then turned and moved out of the room so gracefully it was almost like she was floating. As she passed Cassandra she smiled and winked subtly at her, before closing the door on her way out.

Robin however didn't notice it, because he was too busy checking out his new digs. He opened the doors leading to the balcony and stared out over his view of Rivendell. The view was absolutely brilliant. After taking a deep breath of the fresh, unpolluted air, he turned back to Batgirl.

"I'm really glad that you're okay," he said honestly.

Batgirl nodded. "Me too. I... worried about you. Didn't know what… happened."

"Tell me about it. But I should have known it would take more than a little portal to stop you." Batgirl blushed at his confidence in her, but couldn't find the words to reply. "So how long have you been here?"

"Couple of days. Landed… in Shire. Came here… with friends. Had some… problems. What about you? Why you... come?"

"King Thranduil, the Elf King up in Mirkwood told me that Elrond guy might be able to help us find a way home," Robin explained.

"M-Mirkwood?"

"That's where I lan-" But before Robin could finish, the door to the room burst open and two small bodies came rushing in.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" shouted one with light blonde hair. "Thank goodness we've finally found ye!"

"He's awake! He's finally awake!" shouted the one with darker blonde hair. They suddenly froze at the sight of Robin, their eyes wide.

Robin studied the two new arrivals with fascination. Neither could be more than 3 feet tall, and like the elves they had pointed ears. Unlike the elves though they had extremely hairy feet. They obviously knew Batgirl well enough to call her by her real name.

"Frodo awake?" Cassandra squealed. "Come on! We see him now!" She grabbed both of them and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Robin standing their alone, before deciding to follow.

When he found them, Batgirl was pulling another small person off the ground and in a tight hug. Along with the two that had been in his room, Robin noticed there was a fatter third one who looked like he was about to burst from joy.

Robin stood to one side as the five people before him were bouncing around excitedly, completely unaware of their audience. He could honestly not remember the last time that he had seen Batgirl ever look this happy.

Finally clearing his throat, Robin announced his presence, doing his best to not laugh. The four Halflings froze at the sight of Robin and their mouths dropped open. All of them stared up at Robin with suspicious and worried expression. The four of them had seen many strange things since they had begun their journey, but a boy with a mask and white eyes could still be considered unusual for them.

"Hello," Robin said breaking the silence and snapping everyone back to reality.

"Um... hello," said the one in Cassandra's arms. Robin noticed that he looked paler than the others and his face was sunken in some, like one who had been recently ill. "Who are you?"

"OH! Robin!" Batgirl said beaming, once she realized that Robin had joined them. She set down the one she had been hugging and ushered them before Tim. "These friends!" she declared before pointing to each one. "This Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin! They Hobbits!"

Robin smiled, even though he had no idea what a hobbit was, and stepped forward offering each one his hand. "Nice to meet you guys."

"You mean this is _THE_ Robin, miss? The one you've been searching for?" asked the one called Sam. Cassandra nodded brightly.

Merry and Pippin both forgot their initial fears and shook Robin's hand enthusiastically. "A pleasure to finally meet ye, Robin!" Pippin said loudly.

"Oh yes! We had wondered where ye had gotten off too," nodded Merry, but his face suddenly turned cold a moment later. "Though I ask ye: What kind of person up and leaves someone like Cassandra? It just isn't done!"

"Aye!" Sam said just a firmly, with Frodo nodding in agreement with matching scowls of disapproval. "Ye should be very ashamed,shouldn't he Mister Frodo? Why I have a right mind to give ye a right thrashing for abandoning Miss Cassandra, I do."

Robin was taken aback, but after moment of trying to keep straight faces the four hobbits and Cass broke out into fits laughter at the look on the Boy Wonder's face.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but it looks like Batgirl's been in good hands during my absence," Tim said, with an amused shake of his head.

"Stupid Robin," Batgirl said, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

Frodo chuckled at the two teens but then his attention was drawn away to a small bench overlooking the valley. Seated on said bench was another hobbit, though much older and with curly white hair. His legs swinging back and forth as he wrote in a large red leather-bound book and he seemed to be humming to himself happily.

"Bilbo..." Frodo said softly before racing towards the older hobbit. The others watched as he embraced Bilbo Baggins tightly, who was returning the hug with equal strength. The others watched the tearful reunion between uncle and nephew for a moment before Batgirl cleared her throat.

"Come on. Give them... time... alone," she said gently. The others nodded and followed Batgirl over another bridge to where an elderly gentleman with a long white beard and staff was in deep conversation with another man with dark black hair and dressed in weather beaten riding clothes.

"Gandalf! Strider!" Pippin shouted waving his hands wildly at them. "Did you hear the good news? Frodo's awake! He's all better now thanks to Lord Elrond!" The two men smiled at the hobbit's enthusiasm and Gandalf let out a deep merry laugh.

"Aye Peregrin, I have heard," Gandalf said, "for I was there when he awoke or do you not recall my chasing you, Merry, Cassandra and Samwise out of his room earlier?"

Pippin thought for a moment and then nodded sheepishly. "Oh! Yeah… Right."

"Hi Strider! Hi Gandalf!" Cassandra greeted. "Look! Robin here! He... okay!" She pushed Tim forward. "Robin, this Strider... he save… Frodo from… Ring Wraiths. And Gandalf... wizard!"

"Welcome and well met, Master Robin," Gandalf said shaking the Boy Wonder's hand.

Robin found it odd, but Gandalf reminded him somewhat of Alfred. It wasn't anything grossly obvious, but he seemed to have the same sort of wise and patient eyes that the Wayne Butler was famous for. But what really surprised Tim was the power and strength that the Wizard seemed to send off when he touched his hand.

"Well met, Robin," Strider said, clasping Robin's hand. "We were all beginning to wonder if we would ever going to meet you. Batgirl has spoken of you often and it is needless to say you had her quite worried with your long absence."

"Yeah, so I keep hearing," said Robin. "But it seems I've got you and the half-pints here to thank for keeping her out of trouble though."

Pippin looked at Merry in confusion. "Half-pints?"

Gandalf laughed and nodded, and Strider cracked a half-smile as he offered his hand to Robin. "Did you have a safe journey, Master Robin?" he asked.

"It was okay," Robin replied. "Kind of boring though. And from how everyone keeps talking, it was no where near as exciting as your trip, huh?"

"Believe me when I say it wasn't as enjoyable as one would think," the ranger replied gravely. But before Robin could ask what he meant loud chimes rung out in the distance.

"Dinner!" Pippin cried out immediately, and he, Sam and Merry had vanished off over the bridge and towards the dinning hall. The humans meanwhile watched them race off with amusement.

"Come along my friends," Gandalf said brightly. "Lets us hurry and join them or the hobbits shall leave us not a morsel!" Robin chuckled at the comment, but Batgirl shook her head.

"He... serious," she warned him darkly.

* * *

Robin stared in horrified fascination as the five hobbits cleared off on dish after another, after another, after ANOTHER. Even old Bilbo had eaten more than he could have imagined. It was getting to the point that Tim had his doubts that even the Flash and his hyper-metabolism could handle so much food. 

"It's like watching a car crash," he murmured. "I want to turn away and. and yet I can't."

While only Batgirl knew what a car was, many of the others began to laugh good-naturedly. All around the table there was the sounds of laughter and merriment. Frodo and Bilbo were enjoying the company of two dwarves who had introduced themselves as Gimli and Glóin from the Lonely Mountain. Merry, Pippin and Sam were seated on the other side of Robin, Batgirl and Legolas, every now and again speaking through full mouths of food about their adventures leading to their arrival to Rivendell.

Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir were conveniently absent, since had been sent out on errantry earlier that evening. But many assumed that it was simply an excuse of theirs to escape the wrath of a certain rage filled cook looking to exact revenge.

Meanwhile at the head of the table Lord Elrond was in deep conversation with Gandalf, Strider and Glorfindel, while Arwen was seated near Strider beneath a woven cloth canopy. Cassandra and Tim noticed Strider take a hold of Arwen's hand that was seated next to him and at times they spoke to each other in hushed tones.

"They... dating," Cass smirked.

Robin laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Well, duh," he replied, to which he received a playful elbow. "Ow! Hey, no more Robin-abuse. You know I can't hit you back."

"Because I… girl?" Batgirl asked challengingly.

"No, because I like to keep all my limbs attached to the rest of my body."

Both Robin and Batgirl were surprised by how comfortable they suddenly were with each other. Back in Gotham City the two would rarely speak to one another, much less joke around as they had been. Tim felt unusually relaxed around her since their reunion. It was comfortable but at the same time extremely weird.

In the end Tim just assumed that it was simply because they were familiar with one another. Both he and Batgirl were now in a new world with different peoples and customs, and thus were now finding comfort in being with someone who understood where they came from. For the most part at least...

When the meal came to an end, Elrond rose from his seat at the head of the table and led his guests down to a large room that was called the 'Hall of Fire.' The room had no tables, but a number of a chair and benches set all about and on the far side of the chamber a large fire in a huge hearth, with pillars on either side of the flames. As soon as everyone had entered the hall, minstrels began to play soft and soothing music, and although it was lovely Robin still wished that he had his mp3 player with him.

Bilbo later pleased the fair folk and their guests with a song that he and Strider had come up with only that very day. When he chanted the final verse of the song, everyone broke into applause, and many asked for an encore.

"Does anyone else feel like we're stuck in a musical and can't get out?" Robin asked only to receive questioning looks from everyone. "Never mind."

The Hobbits were the first to turn in for the evening, but Robin, Batgirl and Strider who were not yet tired, along with the elves (who of course did not require sleep) remained up far into the night. It was well past one in the morning when the music ended softly and people began to give their goodnights. As Robin and Batgirl rose to go to their rooms, Gandalf stopped them. Both teens noticed he was much more serious than either had seen him earlier that evening.

"I beg your pardon my young friends, but Lord Elrond and myself wish to speak with you both in private. Do you mind?" he asked.

Robin let out a small yawn but nodded. "No problem, what's up?"

"Up?" Gandalf asked, raising one fuzzy white eyebrow. "The ceiling of course and beyond that the stars and planets."

Robin held back a groan while shaking his head. How many times had he heard that responds since landing in Middle-Earth? "Forget it... So what can we do for you?" The corners of Gandalf's mouth moved up under his thick white beard.

"All will be explained shortly. Come," Gandalf turned and led the two teenagers out of the Hall of Fire and down a long corridor and out into the open sky. They then crossed one of the many white stone bridges that led to another finely designed building. Passing through the doorway they entered into a large beautiful study that nearly put the one in Wayne's Manor to shame.

Standing on the balcony was Lord Elrond, who was staring up into the clear star filled night. "I thank you for coming, children. I'd have called for you earlier, but I did not wish to impose on your merriment and reunion." Elrond turned to face them, his stern face studying each of the vigilantes.

"It okay," Cassandra said.

"Yeah, no big deal," Robin added, falling into what his friends in the Teen Titans called bat-mode. "So what can we do for you?"

Elrond smiled. "So like a young mortal; always without patience and directly to the point. Please be seated."

Robin raised his eyebrow not certain if that last comment was intended as a shot or compliment. His blue eyes stared into the grey eyes of Elrond as he and Batgirl sat in the armchairs position before two that Gandalf and Elrond took. Due to the persistence of Batgirl, Robin had agreed to take off his mask for dinner.

Elrond placed the tips of his fingers together thoughtfully before he spoke again. "It is not so much what you can do for us, Master Robin, but what we wish to do for you. You see, when Lady Cassandra arrived she told us of your predicament on how you arrived in Middle-Earth. Since then we have given you situation much thought."

"You find... way to... get home?" Cassandra asked hopefully. Both Gandalf and Elrond looked at them regretfully.

"I fear that a feat such as opening portals to other worlds are well beyond abilities of both Lord Elrond and myself," Gandalf said, sorrow in his voice.

Batgirl's eyes stared down into her hands sadly, and while Robin felt like he had been punched in the gut, he kept his face and body unwavering. "Do you know of anyone who may have that power?"

Both Elrond and Gandalf swapped uneasy glances. "Nay, I fear that those with such power would not help you willingly." Robin and Batgirl both knew that there was more to that comment but did not press it. For now, at least...

"What we... do then?" Batgirl asked after a moment.

"We don't give up hope," Robin said firmly. "We'll keep search for a way back home on our end. And if I know Batman, he's talking to everyone from Jason Blood to Doctor Fate, trying to find us. If anyone can find a way to get us back home, it's him. I know he won't let us down."

Batgirl nodded and both Elrond and Gandalf were surprised by the strength that Robin was showing, especially for someone so young.

"Until then," Elrond said standing. "You are more than welcomed to stay here in Rivendell my friends."

"We really appreciate that sir," Robin replied, to which Batgirl nodded.

"And perhaps, Elrond," Gandalf said standing. "Master Timothy and Lady Cassandra would care to join us tomorrow at the Council." Both of Elrond's eyebrows shot up and he turned to give Gandalf a glare so harsh that it would have impressed Batman himself.

"I do not feel that we should trouble the children in such matters, _Mithrandir_ (Grey Rider)" Elrond said firmly, but the wizard ignored it.

"These children, as you so put it, appear to be far more than meets the eye Elrond," Gandalf replied, his eyes studying both Robin and Batgirl. "Your foresight alone has shown you that to be true, has it not? And I believe that because they stem from a land far from Middle-Earth, perhaps they may have a fresher perspective of our own predicament. We can not turn away any sort of opportunity that is presented to us."

"Excuse me," Robin interrupted the elf and wizard. He was having a very uneasy feeling about what Gandalf was getting at here. "But what exactly are you talking about?" Gandalf opened his mouth to answer, but Elrond cut him off.

"We shall discuss this further tomorrow," he said, through gritted teeth. "I am sure that both you and Lady Cassandra are both weary from today's festivities and wish to retire for the evening. This is nothing that we need to go into tonight." Both teenagers swapped suspicious looks, but from the way Gandalf and Elrond were glaring at one another, it might be best they made scarce.

"Right..." Cassandra said standing, "...Tomorrow." Robin and Cassandra bid their goodnights and left the study leaving behind the elf and wizard behind to what would more than likely be one hell of an argument.

"So what you suppose that was all about?" Robin asked after a bit.

"Frodo's ring." Batgirl answered with a grim expression.

"Pardon?"

Batgirl took Robin's hand and led him to a large library much smaller than Elrond's study, but still filled to capacity with books. In the center of the room was a stature of a man holding a shattered long sword. Directly across from the statue was a tapestry of a knight battling against a large evil creature.

"Batgirl, what aren't you telling me?" Robin asked, pulling out of Batgirl's grasp.

Batgirl looked at Robin with the same look she always had before going on patrol. "Frodo's ring is... reason for... council." Robin shook his head at Batgirl's vagueness.

"You've already said that," he replied. "But WHY is Frodo's ring the cause for the council?"

"Sit." Batgirl said. "This take... a while."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer:_ Do I really need to repeat myself? Fine… I DO NOT own the Bat-Clan OR LOTR. Got it?_**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
The Council of Elrond**

The morning sun rose over the Misty Mountains, casting the entire community of Rivendell in a soft light. And even at the crack of dawn, it seemed as if the every resident in the valley was up and awake. And high above the paths and walkways, a lone figure was balanced on a balcony overlooking the elf community.

_'Breathe'_

Robin shifted his weight back to his left leg, and lifted his bo-staff into a defensive position above his head, while allowing his mind to fall back to his conversation with Batgirl the previous evening in the library. She had explained to him about what had happened since her meetings with Frodo and the others, after which she told him about the incident at Bree which in turn led to an explanation of Frodo's ring and how he came to posses it.

_'Breathe' _

Robin altered his stance to one leg, and held two hands on his staff, extending it downwards in a protective movement.

If he had not witnessed this sort of thing happen before back home, he'd almost find it unbelievable. And although the exact details of Batgirl's story were sketchy at best, he still understood the gist of things. Apparently Frodo has some sort of magic ring that could make the wearer invisible. It had been previously owned by Frodo's uncle Bilbo, and before him something called Gollum and before him. And now it seemed that Middle-Earth's big-bad Sauron wanted the ring for his own. Batgirl hadn't explained why Sauron had such a hard-on for the ring, but whatever the reason, it was bad. So Elrond had called together the races of Middle-Earth so they could decide what to do with it.

_'Breathe'_

Robin flipped forward into a single handstand, the other arm fully extended out to his side with his bo-staff and both his legs straight up into the air. Holding himself like that for several moments he continued to muse about the turn in recent events. Things in Middle-Earth apparently weren't as peaceful as they initially appeared. But like Batman always told him: "_Things are rarely ever what they seem."_

_'And here I thought he was just being paranoid…'_ Robin thought to himself.

"My word!"

Tim's blue eyes shot open and he very nearly lost balance. Adjusting his handstand somewhat, he turned his head to the source of the intrusion and discovered he had gained an audience. Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey were standing in the doorway of the balcony, watching in fascination as Robin held himself upside down with one hand on the railing of his balcony.

"Um… 'Morning," Robin said.

"And a good morning to you as well, Robin," Gandalf replied.

"I do hope that you forgive our barging in," Bilbo said. "We knocked at your door, but when no one answered, Gandalf decided we should just let ourselves in."

"Sure, it's no problem, Mr. Baggins." Robin replied. "I guess I must have just zoned out there for a bit. How you guys doing?"

Bilbo chuckled at Robin's unusual words and phrases, hoping to recall them for to write down in his book later on. "Oh quiet well, my boy, quite well indeed. And call me Bilbo, please."

"Okay, cool." Still holding himself up with one hand, Robin pushed and executed a back flip off the railing, landing gracefully before the wizard and hobbit. Bilbo let out an excited gasped and then applauded at the teen's dismount.

"My goodness! You move with the grace and agility of an elf!"

"Umm… thanks… I think," said Robin giving a bow for show, as he collapsed his bo-staff. "So what can I do for you guys?"

"We simply wish to collect you and Lady Cassandra for Elrond's Council," Gandalf said, with a glint in his eyes.

Robin's eyebrow shot up. "Council? So tell me Gandalf, how'd you trick Elrond into that?"

"_Trick_?" Gandalf repeated, looking positively insulted, but there was no mistaking the playful gleam in his eyes. "I have no idea what you are insinuating."

"Riiiight… Whatever you say," Robin smiled skeptically. Gandalf was good at the innocent act, but he had nothing over a certain butler back in Gotham. "Well, if you're sure its okay. Let me just get dressed."

Once Robin had changed into his costume and had his mask in place, he followed Gandalf and Bilbo as they headed down to Batgirl's room, finding her already in the company of Merry and Pippin and Arwen. All four were seated on the bed laughing loudly while Pippin enthusiastically told Batgirl and Arwen about Gandalf's firework display at Bilbo's 111th birthday, and an incident involving a dragon rocket.

"… I tell ye, it was absolutely breath taking!" Pippin said excitedly. "There was a loud explosion, and it nearly ran over Sam's Gaffer. Oh, if only ye had been there! The way that the dragon exploded over the lake was just brilliant!"

"Though you did not find it so brilliant, when you spent the rest of the evening washing dishes," Gandalf said, entering the room with Robin and Bilbo in tow. "Now did you, Master Took?" Pippin spun around in surprise at the wizard and ducked his head down with both his and Merry's faces turning bright red.

"Be… nice!" Cass scolded Gandalf in a mock voice.

"My dear, as if I am anything but?" the wizard replied. "But I am afraid that Peregrin and Meriadoc will need to finish their tale at a later date, for we have a council which we must attend post haste." Cassandra tilted her head to one side questioningly at Robin who nodded in silent reply.

"Okay. One… sec," she said, moving behind a screen on the far side of the room, where her costume was draped on.

"Sec?" Merry asked.

"Second," Robin clarified.

"Ah… Well, why didn't she just say that?"

A few moments later Cassandra was back, dressed once again in her charcoal Batgirl costume only without the mask on. Arwen pursed her lips a wee bit, giving off the impression that she didn't completely approved of Batgirl's tight fitting costume, but she held her tongue.

"Isn't that supposed to be _'improper'_?" Robin smirked, to which Cass rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I must take my leave as well," Arwen said standing. "I have put off my duties long enough this morning, and I still must try to make peace with the cooks on my brothers' behalf. Though I do regret leaving such a wonderful tale unfinished. You will have to finish it for me later."

"Ah, ye should hear Bilbo tell it!" Pippin said brightly. "We surely don't do it justice!"

"You have told it wonderfully, my friend and look forward to hearing the rest of it." Arwen smiled warmly at him. "I bid you all a good day." She bowed to everyone and took her leave.

Merry suddenly looked sulky, as the others turned to follow. "I still don't see why Pip, and me can't come to along to that council. We were with Frodo too..."

"As I told you before Meriadoc Brandybuck," Gandalf sighed, "this is a matter that neither you nor Peregrin should worry yourselves with. So I suggest you leave the matter be." Obviously this conversation had come up before and the two hobbits were still not happy with its outcome. "Now I bid you good morning and implore you both to stay our of trouble!" The Grey Wizard spun on his heals and headed out of the room, followed by the others.

"See you… soon," Cass said, waving to Merry and Pippin, though she noticed strangely determined looks on their faces.

As they made their way to where the council was to be assembled, they ran across Sam and Frodo who had been going on a morning stroll. Sam's brown eyes kept moving back and forth as if trying to take in every single detail of Rivendell, but Frodo seemed more withdrawn and distant.

"Hullo! Good Morning!" greeted Bilbo brightly. "Feel ready for the great Council?"

"I feel ready for anything," replied Frodo, a bit unconvincingly. "But most of all, I should like to go walking today and explore the valley. I should like to get into those pine-woods up there." He pointed to a forested area on the far northern side of Rivendell

"You may have your chance later," smiled Gandalf. "But we cannot make any plans yet. There is much to hear and decide today." At that moment, they heard a single bell ring out, echoing of the valley walls. "That is the warning bell for the Council of Elrond! Come along now!"

**_

* * *

_**

They left Sam, and made their way to a large patio, that had a number of seats position in a large circle. In the center of the circle was a large stone pillar, though nothing was on top of it. Already many other members of the council had arrived and were speaking amongst themselves. Many eyes turned towards Batgirl when she arrived, and it appeared that her skintight uniform was piquing the interest from several of those assembled. Some appeared offended by her garb, while others seem rather intrigued.

Bilbo and Frodo raised a salute to the dwarves, Glóin and Gimli along with many of the other they had come to know. Legolas and Glorfindel came over and began to speak to Robin and Cassandra, though it appeared Legolas was far more interested in speaking with Batgirl than anyone else. Strider was seated to one side, speaking to no one but observing everyone with unwavering interest.

There was also a new arrival that none had seen before. He was a tall and confident looking man with long blonde hair and brash blue eyes. He was cloaked and booted in riding cloths, though his garments were obviously high quality showing him to be a man of wealth. On a baldric he wore a great white horn tipped with silver, which was laid upon his knees. Like many of the others, he also appeared slightly bewildered by the arrival of two children and two Halflings, but said nothing about it.

Lord Elrond and his advisors were, of course, the last members of the Council to arrive. Bidding that everyone take their seats, Elrond took several moments to meet the eyes of all of his guests with a stern gaze. When at last he turned to Batgirl and Robin, he turned quickly to glared at Gandalf in obvious annoyance, before turning back to the entire Council.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond stated darkly, casting his eyes at the assembled council of men, elves, dwarves and hobbits. Positioned from his right to left, sat Robin, Batgirl, Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, Glóin, Gimli, Legolas Greenleaf, Glorfindel, an Elf called Galdor from the Grey Havens, the newly-arrived stranger who would later be introduced as Boromir of Gondor, Strider, and several of Elrond's advisors. "Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unit or you will fall." He paused a moment to stress the severity of the situation and to allow the words to sink in. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

There was a long silence that filled the air, and it was as if every creature on Middle-Earth had fallen silent. At last Elrond turned to Frodo and bade that he come stand by his side. "Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

Elrond then ran through the rest of the introductions of the rest of the council for those who had not yet had the chance of meeting. "…And here are Robin and Batgirl from the distant city of Gotham," Elrond said, indicating the two costumed vigilantes.

"What sort of name is _'Bat-girl'_?" demanded Boromir, causing an interruption of Elrond's introductions.

"It… MY name," Batgirl shot back in annoyance. She had gotten used to people having that reaction to her title, but the way Boromir had said it sounded rather offensive.

The Gondor nobleman scowled a bit. "And who exactly are you? Both you and the boy are dressed in such unusual garments, and I have never even heard of a city called Gotham. How do we know that you are not agents of the enemy? What business do you have at this council?"

"Batgirl and Robin are here as a favor to me," Gandalf answered, before either Robin or Batgirl could. "They are as much agents of Sauron, as yourself Son of Denethor."

"All your questions shall be answered in due time, Boromir," Elrond stated. "Now, please, if I may continue..." Once all had been introduced, he turned back to the hobbit standing besides him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he said gently.

Frodo slowly approached the pedestal while fishing in his pocket for something. Tim watched him curiously as he pulled a small gold band from his jacket and placed it carefully in the middle of the pedestal before returning to his seat between Bilbo and Cassandra. His breathing became hard as if he had just run a marathon. Both Tim and Cass were about to ask if he was all right when their eyes were pulled to the simple ring by an unseen force. The moment Robin's eyes touched it he felt a horrible nauseous feeling run through his body and at the same time an perverted sense of longing. He had to force himself to look away and instead turned to focus on Cassandra who was looking at the Ring wearily.

That thing was evil, in the truest sense of the word.

As Robin, Tim had faced evil before. He had fought against the insanity of the Joker and had been to the planet of Apokolips to faced off against the ultimate evil: Darksied. Yet just being near this simple gold ring could very nearly make them pale in comparison.

Cassandra tore her own eyes away from the gold band to look down at Frodo and Bilbo. The color had drained from the faces of both hobbits and their body language told her all she needed to know. They were having painful withdrawal symptoms from the Ring. They looked like the junkies who had just been cut off from their supply of drugs. Cold, sweat, the shake, heavy breathing; it was all there. Cass placed a calming hand on Frodo's shoulder, but was surprised at how he winced at her touch and pulled away.

Elrond's steel gray eyes bore into those of each and every individual before him and began to speak in a deep, clear and commanding tone that seemed to be the only thing taking their minds off the ring. The assembly listened as Elrond told the tale of Sauron and the rings of power.

There were many rings made, such as the three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, nine for the race of men and most important of all, the One owned by Sauron that had the power controlled the rest. The Elf Lord also spoke of their forging during the second age of Middle-Earth and how the King of Gondor, Isildur, was given the opportunity to destroy the One Ring of Power, but how he had became corrupted by it's evil. They learned how after Isildur was later murdered and the One disappeared only to be found years later by the wicked creature known as Gollum.

The tale was then passed over to Bilbo, who recounted his journey to the Lonely Mountain with Glóin and a handful of dwarves to reclaim their home from the dragon Smaug. He told of his confrontation with Gollum, and the contest of riddles, telling each and everyone exactly as he remembered it. Robin has to hold back a smile, since the riddles used by Bilbo and Gollum were ones that his enemy Edward '_The Riddler'_ Nigma had used on many a caper.

Bilbo then explained how he unintentionally discovered the power of the ring and used it to escape death at the hands of Gollum. It soon looked as if Bilbo was going to retell his entire life story, had Elrond not cut him off.

"Well told my friend, but that is enough at this time. For the moment it suffices to know that the Ring passed to Frodo, your heir. Let him speak now."

The color faded from Frodo's face as he looked at the assembled group with an almost ill expression. Apparently he was not as willing to speak as his uncle. Cassandra placed her gloved hand on his and gave a reassuring smile, which after a deep breath he returned to her.

Frodo stood and told of his dealings with the Ring from the day if fell into his ownership all the way to his arrival in Rivendell. He included their discovery of Batgirl on the outskirts of the Shire. Many of the council members who had not yet heard Batgirl and Robin's tale were staring at them with expectant eyes, but Elrond again promised answers later on.

The Hobbit continued his story with meeting Strider and how the Ranger along with Batgirl had saved them from the Dark Riders in Bree. When at last Frodo completed his tale, he turned to take his seat between Bilbo and Cassandra.

Gandalf was then given the floor and he told the council of how he had gone to their former-ally the wizard Saruman the White, for council, but had been lead astray. "Saruman was ever eager to downplay the risks of inaction. 'At the worst,' said he, 'Our Enemy knows that we have it not, and that it still is lost. But what was lost may yet be found, he thinks. Fear not! His hope will cheat him! Have I not earnestly studied this matter? Into Anduin the Great it fell; and long ago, while Sauron slept, it was rolled down the river to the sea. There let it lie until the End.' "

Here Gandalf fell silent, mentally chastising himself for his folly, "There I was at fault," he said, "I was lulled by the words of Saruman the Wise; but I should have sought for the truth sooner, and our peril would now be less."

"We were all at fault," said Elrond, reassuring his friend, "And but for your vigilance the Darkness, maybe, would already be upon us. But say on!"

"From the first my heart misgave me," Gandalf went on, "And against all reason that I knew, I desired to know how this thing came to Gollum, and how long he had possessed it. So I set a watch for him, guessing that he would ere long come forth from his darkness to seek for his treasure. He came, but he escaped and was not found. And then alas! I let the matter rest, watching and waiting only, as we have too often done.

"Time passed with many cares, until my doubts were awakened again to sudden fear. Whence came the hobbit's ring? What, if my fear was true, should he be done with it? Those things I must decide. But I spoke yet of my dread to none, knowing the peril of an untimely whisper, if it went astray. In all the long years with the Dark Tower treason has ever been our greatest foe."

Gandalf spoke long of his concerns and worries in the years that followed. He continued with how he took to watch over the Shire with the aid of the Dúnedain, and how he and Stride had sought out the creature known as Gollum, for he was the key to the Ring's past.

"He is a small thing, you say, this Gollum?" Boromir interrupted, "Small, but great in mischief. What became of him? To what doom did you put him?"

"He is in prison, but no worse," said Strider, deciding to tackle this issue, as he had been Gollum's personal jail warden for many weeks of travel, "He had suffered much and the fear of Sauron lies black on his heart. Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the Elves of Mirkwood. His malice is great and gives him strength hardly to be believed in one so lean and withered. He could work much mischief still, if he were free."

Legolas winced visibly, and cleared his throat to as gain attention. "The tidings I was sent to bring must now be told." Legolas said in a voice that was neither soft nor loud, "They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to those here. Gollum has escaped."

"Escaped?" cried Strider in shock and dismay, "That is ill news indeed! How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?" There was an unintentionally harshness to Strider's voice.

"Not through lack of watchfulness," said Legolas, "We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task."

The fair Elf paused, recollecting what he thought to be his own mistakes in handling the creature, "In the days of fair weather, we led Gollum through the woods, and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Often we let him mount up to the highest branches, until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down, and the guards has no mind to climb after him: he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with his feet as well as with his hands; so they sat by the tree far into the night."

Legolas' tone hardened as he recounted the events that cost him several good soldiers and friends, "It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that orcs came on us unawares, we drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained.

"We have failed to recapture Gollum, yet not all was lost for there we found new allies as well." Robin met Legolas' eyes and nodded in encouragement.

"Wait," interrupted Boromir loudly. "You are to tell us that you found this boy in the forest of Mirkwood, when this girl who comes from the same land as he, was found by the Halfling in the North? Come now! How is that to be true?"

Elrond sighed and gave Legolas an apologetic glance. "Perhaps now is the time for you to speak, my friends," he said looking at Robin and Batgirl.

Batgirl nodded her head to her partner and Robin told the council of their origins to Middle-Earth, just as they had done many times before. It was an extremely summaries version of how they had been sent to Middle-Earth thanks to the Witch Boy, Klarion but it was more than enough to explain their parts in Frodo and Legolas' stories. Most of the council seemed to believe Robin, but a certain Gondorian wasn't one of them.

"Surely you cannot expect us to believe such nonsense!" he cried. "Another world? Witch Boys? This is poppycock! Such tales are lies of Mordor!"

"You speak too freely and without the proper understanding, Son of Denethor," Gandalf said with an icy glare. "For I know their tale is true and that they hold no darkness from the Dark Lord. Now I ask you Boromir: would you dare doubt the word of a Wizard?"

Boromir looked at Gandalf with a torn expression. He found himself unable to believe Robin's story, but he knew better than to mock the word of a Wizard, especially one as renown for both power and temper as the Grey Pilgrim. Reluctantly he took his seat, but still made certain to shoot Robin an stern glare, which the Teen Wonder returned easily.

"Now if we may return to topic," Elrond said when Boromir at last fell silent. "Greenleaf, you were telling us of your search for Gollum, were you not?"

"Aye, my lord. Even after the attacks and discovering Robin, we did not give up on our search. We came on Gollum's trail among those of many orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped out skill, and we dared not continue the hunt; for we were drawing nigh to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place; we do not go that way."

"So… Sauron has Gollum?" Batgirl asked.

"For now it appears so," replied Elrond cryptically. "But Gollum is but one factor in the these events. Now what of the others who have betrayed us? Gandalf, you spoke of Saruman did you not?"

Gandalf nodded darkly and explained how after visiting with Frodo one final time, he had returned to Isengard only to learn that Saruman had joined Sauron and chose to betray him. He continued on with what he had pieced together during his time as the White Wizard's captive and how with the help of the great eagles had escaped certain death.

"He hungers for the Ring," Gandalf finished. "He can no longer be counted our ally."

This was followed by a long moment of silence that was finally broken by the blonde haired man from Gondor, Boromir. Everyone had been so involved in the tales spoken by the hobbits, Gandalf, Strider and Legolas that they had failed to notice Boromir eyeing the ring with great interest.

"In a dream," he began, as he stood and began to move towards the Ring. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark and in the west, a pale light lingered. There was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying…

_"Seek for the Sword that was broken  
In Imladris it dwells,  
There shall be counsels taken,  
Stronger than Morgul-spells,  
There shall be shown a token,  
That Doom is near at hand,  
For Isildur's bane shall waken,  
And the Halfling forth shall stand."_

Elrond and Gandalf swapped uneasy glance as the man from Gondor spoke. "Isildur's bane is found." Boromir began to repeat, his hand unconsciously reaching out to the Ring. "Isildur's bane is found…"

"BOROMIR!" shouted Elrond.

Gandalf meanwhile had begun to chant in some odd and dark language: **_"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulik, agh bursum-isi krimpatul!"_**

As he spoke, his voice began to deepen and become menacing and harsh. The earth below them began to shake and the sky darkened. Everyone reached for their weapons and looked fearful at the Istari (wizard), wondering if he was choosing to bring about their destruction then and there. When at last Gandalf ended the chant, the sun return and the ground steadied, yet everyone seated looked frightened or shaken.

"Never before has any voice dared to utter the voice of that tongue here in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," said Elrond casting his eyes sternly on the wizard. Gandalf looked shaken and almost weak, but he showed no sign of regret.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond," he said through forced breaths, his eyes digging into those of each and every man, elf, dwarf and hobbit. "For the black speech of Mordor, may still yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is all together evil!"

Robin and Batgirl both nodded with Gandalf's assessment. Just being by the ring sent horrible shivers up their spines. But not all were convinced…

"It is a gift!" Boromir said standing again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!" Robin's eyes narrowed at the blonde man. He knew what this man was getting at; from the moment Boromir first cast eyes on the ring. This guy was willing to put a lot at stake, for a very stupid reason and very selfish reason. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father's forces protected your la-"

"Sit down and shut up."

Boromir stopped in mid-sentence and everyone cast their eyes on Robin, whose white lenses glared menacingly at Boromir from his behind his green mask.

"What did you say?" Boromir demanded.

"I said _sit down_ and _shut up_," Robin growled in full use of the _'Voice'_. He rose up from his seat and stalked forward towards Boromir. His cape had fallen completely over his shoulders and thus covering his entire body gave him a dark, and intimidating appearance despite the fact that he was considerably smaller than the Gondor nobleman. Several people executed double takes, for they could have sworn the boy's shadow had grown in form and taken on the appearance of a bat.

The man from Gondor looked furious with the Boy Wonder's interruption, as did a few of the other council members. Most didn't understand why Elrond had even allowed two unknown children, one of who was a very young and unusual looking girl, to attend the Council involving the Ring of Sauron.

But Robin didn't care what they thought. He hadn't asked to join this council, but if things were as grim as they sounded, then there was too much at risk right now. He had known a lot of people like Boromir, who were too blinded by visions of grandeur to see anything beyond the tip of his nose.

"And who are you to speak to me in such a manner, boy?" snarled Boromir, attempting to return Robin's glare though nowhere as successfully. "A child who hides behind a mask." He let out a loud scoff.

"Who am I?" Robin said, his scowl deepening. "I'm a 'child' who has seen and fought things you can't even imagine, horn-boy. And if you took a moment to get your pointy little head out of your own ass, then you'd realize that a weapon made FROM evil could only be used BY evil. You've heard the Ring's story from Elrond and the others. You heard what it did to Isildur and to Gollum. What it nearly did to Frodo and Bilbo. This thing corrupts. It will corrupt your soul, mine and anyone else who tries to control it." Robin took a step towards Boromir, getting uncomfortably close to the man from Gondor.

"So unless you have something relevant to say in ways of getting rid of said Ring,I will repeat myself one last time:" Robin growled, using the same intimidation techniques that he would use to make the cruelest of criminals cry for his mother. "**_Sit._**_ **Down.**_** _And_. _Shut. Up_**."

Boromir had unconsciously begun to step back from Robin, and every member of the council looked at the teenager in a mixture of fascination and shock. A child no older than 16, speaking to nobleman in such a tone and manner was frankly unheard of. And yet here he was, dressing down Boromir as he would a disobedient toddler. The dwarves found this scene hilarious, as did several of the elves such as Legolas and Glorfindel. The rest of the assembly didn't really know what to think.

Frodo who was feeling extremely frightened of Robin right now, turned to look at Cassandra who was watching the events with a slightly smug expression.

Meanwhile Gandalf threw Elrond a look that practically screamed, _'I told you so…'_

"You know not what you speak of, boy," Boromir said, finding his voice again, but at the same time turning away from Robin's glare and faced the rest of the counsel. "Give Gondor the weapon the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"Master Robin speaks the truth," Everyone turned to Strider, whose grey eyes were glaring at Boromir in the same manner as Robin's. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

Boromir, who was getting really annoyed with this sudden tag-team, turn to Strider. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger!" snapped Legolas, leaping to his feet. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Isildur's heir. You owe him your allegiance."

The heads of Frodo, Batgirl and Robin all snapped towards each other in surprise. This had been an unexpected discover for them, that was for certain. Strider was really the heir of Isildur? If that were true, then that in turn would make him the King of Gondor.

_'And I thought we had secrets…'_ Robin thought to himself, taking his seat besides Batgirl again.

_'I tackled a king?'_ Batgirl thought to herself simultaneously.

"He IS Aragorn, son of Arathorn," said Elrond confirming Legolas' statement somewhat reluctantly, as if he knew he was adding fuel to an already raging bonfire, "And he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dúnedain in the North, and few now are left of that folk."

"Aragorn?" Boromir turned to look at Strider or rather Aragorn in a skeptical scowl. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added for good measure. Strider lifted his hand to Legolas.

"_Havo dad_ _Legolas_, (Sit down, Legolas)" he said calmly to the elf.

Boromir stared at Aragorn for a moment before turning back to Legolas. "Gondor has no king," he said spitefully, turning his eyes back to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

"Stupid… jerk" Batgirl said rolling her eyes to which Frodo and Bilbo gave suppressed giggles.

Several annoyed and disgruntle glares were shot at Boromir as he returned to his seat, one of them coming from specially from Bilbo, who after shifting impatiently in his seat before he finally shot up to his feet and bust out in rhyme:

_'All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadow shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken:  
The crownless again shall be king.'_

"Not very good perhaps, but to the point-if you need more beyond the word of Elrond. If that was worth a journey of a hundred and tend days to hear, you had best listen to it," he said forcefully before sitting back down.

There were many smiles hidden behind hands and even Aragorn who worn the grimaced of expressions during the entire meeting allowed himself a thankful and somewhat amused smile at the oldest of Hobbits.

"Both Aragorn and Robin are right," Gandalf said, looking a tad bemused. "We cannot use the Ring of Power for there in lies the destruction of all."

Elrond stood up again. "You have but one choice," he said grimly. "The Ring must be destroyed."

The dwarf Gimli jumped up to his feet and grabbing for one of his many axes shouted: "Then what are we waiting for?" He ran over to the tablet and slammed his axe down on the ring with all the force that he could muster. Yet to the surprise of almost everyone the axe exploded and the force threw the dwarf backwards.

At the same time, both Frodo and Bilbo let out small gasps as they felt a shock of pain shoot through their heads. Gandalf and Cassandra noticed this and turned to them, just as Elrond spoke again. Everyone else though was too preoccupied with the fact that Gimli's axe had completely shattered and yet the ring remained in perfect condition.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft that we here posses," Elrond said. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and their it can be unmade. It must be take deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came!" His eyes fell on each member of the council. "One of you must do this."

Those words were followed with a VERY long, and VERY awkward silence that was finally broken by Boromir.

"One does not simply walking into Mordor," he said grimly. "Its black gates are guard by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and with ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is foully!"

"So is doing nothing," Robin said in a dark and thoughtful voice. "That ring is a time bomb, and if we just stand around waiting, it's going to take us all out when it explodes."

"You insufferable child!" Boromir spat, allowing his temper to once again getting the better of him. "No man who enters Mordor escapes alive!"

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?" snapped Legolas. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you should be the one to do it!" snarled Gimli.

It didn't take Batgirl's ability to read body language to see this was going to turn real ugly real fast. They'd need a chainsaw to cut they tension felt.

"And if we fail, what then?" demanded Boromir. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" shouted Gimli, staring at Legolas with pure hatred. "Never trust an elf!"

It was at this point that almost everyone was up on their feet and yelling at one another so loudly that specific phrases and insults could no longer be heard. Elrond and Gandalf attempted to return some sense of order, while Robin and Batgirl watched in dismay, as the council began to bicker loudly.

Frodo though was not paying any mind to the others. His blue eyes remained fixed on the Ring. It was the cause of all this. It was enjoying the chaos that it was bringing to these normally peaceful folk. He knew what must be done and for the first time in a long while he spoke. "I will take the Ring."

Gandalf face fell, for he was the first to hear Frodo's declaration, and Bilbo let out sob as tears began to fall from his eyes. As Frodo repeated it a second time both Robin and Batgirl looked at him in disbelief. The shouts of the angry council died away as they too realize what the young hobbit was saying.

"I will take the Ring," Frodo declared for a third time, his voice with a firmness rarely heard. "Though… I do not know the way."

A deafening silence befell the Council while they tried to process what had just occurred. Gandalf who looked down at the blue-eyed hobbit with such concern and caring, step forth. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn was the next to speak. "By my life or my death, that I can protect you, I will." He moved to Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," stated Legolas.

"And my axe!" added Gimli.

Boromir step towards Frodo his eyes staring down at the hobbit, in an unreadable manner. "You carry the fate of all of us little one," he said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"I… am coming… too," declared Batgirl forcefully, as she stepped beside Frodo. She had failed to save him from the Ring Wraith's blade on Weathertop, but she would be damned to let him face Sauron on his own.

Robin turned to look at her with a mix of surprise and disapproval. It definitely wasn't that he didn't want to help Frodo, but this wasn't their world or their fight. Their first priority was supposed to find a way to get back home, not traipsing around Middle-Earth on a possible suicide mission.

"Batgirl…" Robin began, but Batgirl cut him off.

"Robin… We help Frodo. He's… our friend. It… right thing." Robin's eyes met Batgirl's. Tim couldn't help but smile at the child-like simplicity of Batgirl's single syllable logic. He could totally understand Cassandra's desire to help. He was feeling the same desire as well. But he also had the desire to see Gotham again.

Meanwhile, almost everyone on the council began to yell again showing their disapproval at the very idea of allowing a young girl to join the group on a mission to Mordor with the One Ring.

"You cannot be considering this!" shouted Boromir. "She is a child! What business has she to be here in the first place?"

"Elrond, what do we even know about these children?" demanded one of dwarves. "How do we know they can be trusted?"

It was then that Aragorn voice broke through the shouts. "The Lady Cassandra has proven herself to be as skill a warrior as any man, elf or dwarf that I have ever known. She faced against two Ring Wraiths single handedly and I would be honored to have her fighting by my side."

Cassandra turned to stare Aragorn with surprise. Was he supporting her on this? The same guy who had told her she needed to be protected? Aragorn gave Batgirl a nod of his head and a small smile, and she couldn't help but blush slightly. It nearly took all her strength to not run over and give the Ranger/King a hug.

Though this did not seem to convince everyone, many were now looking at Batgirl in a different light. Those who knew the ranger knew that Strider was not one to give such great praise so freely, unless it was truly deserved.

Robin gave an inaudible sigh and stepped forward. "If Batgirl is going then I'm in too," he said seriously. He had just found Batgirl and he wasn't going to loose her again. He would not allow Batgirl to go to Mordor without him watching her back. "We're partners after all, right?"

Cassandra grinned. "Batgirl and Robin: Middle-Earth's… Dynamic Duo."

"HEY!" shouted another voice. Everyone turned to see Samwise Gamgee appear from behind a hedge and took a stand forcefully beside Frodo, arms crossed in defiance. "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed," Elrond said with sarcasm dripping from every word, though he couldn't completely hide his amusement towards the small gardener "It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam's face turned beet red and he stared down at his feet.

"OY! We're coming too!" came yet ANOTHER voice as Merry and Pippin leapt out of an archway and took their places beside Frodo. Elrond didn't know whether to be furious or amused by the antics and loyalty of Frodo's friends.

"We coming too, even if you chain us up and put us in a sack!" declared Merry proudly.

"Besides," added Pippin. "Ye need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… Thing!"

"Well, that rules you out Pip," Merry said with a sigh.

Elrond looked over the people assembled before him. The fate of Middle-Earth would rest on the shoulders of four hobbits, two men, two teenagers, a wizard, an elf and a dwarf. "Eleven Companions…" he said. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Well it's better than _'Young Justice'_…" Robin whispered to Batgirl.

"Right!" Pippin smiled. "So… where are we going?"

"The world is doomed…" Glorfindel mumbled.

**_To Be Continued_…**


	10. Are we there yet? NO!

**Disclaimer: _LOTR & Batman don't belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't._**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Are we there yet? NO!**

The newly dubbed Fellowship of the Ring spent several more weeks in Rivendell preparing for their journey to Mordor. As Gandalf was often heard to say, _'there was much that needed to be done and unfortunately little time to do it in'_.

Aragorn along with Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, had left Rivendell for a bit with a small band of elves and rangers searching for the Ring Wraiths who had vanished after being swept away in the waters at the Ford of Rivendell. Upon their return they brought word of finding signs to eight Ring Wraiths, though the ninth was still unaccounted for. This left an uneasy feeling amongst the entire Fellowship, specifically Frodo.

Robin who was ever the cautious tactician had requested the maps of Middle-Earth from Lord Elrond, and made to learn the layout of the land. If for any reason they were to be separated from each other, he wanted to be prepared. Often Bilbo, who greatly loved maps, was seen helping Robin in his research. The oldest of hobbits had even made a copy of the maps, for Robin to carry with him on the trip to Mordor.

The Hobbits meanwhile were taking as much time as they could to spend with Bilbo or exploring Rivendell. They had all grown up hearing stories of Elrond's home and the elves of the Misty Mountains, and they were going to make sure that they saw everything that needed to be seen. Often Robin and Batgirl went along with them, also wanting to see the beauties of Rivendell. Cassandra especially had fallen in love with the elvish community. She had spent almost all of her life in silence and surrounded by violence, but here in Rivendell none of that seemed to exist.

Or rather the violence ceased to exist when the Twins of Elrond were away from the Valley. Otherwise it was another story entirely. It was a well-known fact all across Middle-Earth that Elladan and Elrohir had a penchant for causing mischief. But 'mischief' was too kind a word. 'Chaos' was far more fitting.

Elrohir and Elladan had gone to work immediately after they had returned from their latest mission for Elrond to the Silverlode. They had been away for two weeks, and had much time and many pranks to make up for. And thus everyone was at risk.

Their first victims, of course, had been the Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain. It seemed that even in such dangerous times at these, the feud between elf and dwarf was not so easily put aside. No one was certain exactly HOW the twins accomplished it, but one morning Glóin and his kin found themselves not in their beds, but rather outside, laying in hammocks which hung over one of the lesser waterfalls in the valley. Glóin's son Gimli had been the first to realize their position, when he had accidentally flipped the hammock over and executed a belly flop into the water below.

The howl of rage that followed had awoken each and every resident in the valley and when Glorfindel went to alert the twin's father, Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Eru help me. Do I wish to know, or shall I simply have my _Gwenyn_ (Twins) murdered now and save us the trouble later?"

Elrond quickly went to work in order to repair the damage done by his sons. The dwarves had been furious and demanded retribution, but even the punishment that their father laid on the twins (which included them cleaning the horse stables for two weeks), did little to curve their desire to amuse themselves.

And the dwarves were not the only ones chosen to be the unwitting pawn in their demented games.

Robin and Batgirl had been returning from dinner one evening, and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Robin, being the gentleman that he was, offered to walk Batgirl to her room while they discussed yet another day without finding a way home.

Glorfindel and Robin had been going through Elrond's Library for some sort of spell or enchantment that could be used to get back to their world or at the very least contact someone from home, but all to no avail.

"I guess we can try again tomorrow," Robin said.

Batgirl nodded. "Guess so. This my…stop," she said, stopping before her bedroom door. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Night Batgirl," Robin replied before continuing down to his bedroom.

Once the Teen Wonder had turned the hallways corner, Batgirl let herself into her room. Her mouth dropped open in shock the second she crossed the threshold. When she had left for dinner, the room had been nice and tidy. Now it looked like a barnyard. Literally.

The room was filled to near capacity with horses, goats, pigs and one duck. The bed had been ripped open, and the goats were consuming the stuffing, while the horses had chosen to empty their bowels on the handcraft rug in the center of the room. The pigs meanwhile took advantage of the open door and escaped into the hallway.

She stood there for a while, not certain at all what to do. Psychotic criminals and street punks, she could handle. Farm animals using her bed as a source of nourishment was another story. Slowly she stepped out of the room, and closed the door shut again.

"Robin…" she murmured, before racing down the hallway to Robin's bedroom, where the door stood open. "Robin… animals in…"

Batgirl stopped abruptly when upon entering the room, a powerful and nauseating stench hit her like a truck. The room looked in order, but that horrible smell was overwhelming. Robin was standing in the center of the room, with the unmistakable glare of annoyance. "What…"

Robin immediately walked to his four-poster bed and pulled down the covers, revealing dozens of slimy looking fish, many of which were still flopping around.

"The Twins?" Batgirl asked, while trying her best to breath through her mouth instead of her nose.

"You have to ask?" Robin responded, in a low voice. "What did they do to your room?"

"Turned it…into a zoo. Goats… eating bed."

"I've got to admit, they're good," Robin mused.

"So… can I break them?" Batgirl asked.

"Oh no. Where would be the fun in that? If there is one thing I've learned about pranks after hanging out with Nightwing, is that it is always better to give rather than to receive," Robin turned to Batgirl, a smirk tugging at his lips to which she arched an eyebrow curiously.

* * *

"All in all, I think everything went rather well, wouldn't you agree, Elrohir?" Elladan contently asked his brother as they strolled down the long corridor leading to their respective bedrooms. Despite the fact that Elrond had just berated them in front of half of Rivendell for their pranks against Batgirl and Robin, they seemed to be in surprisingly high spirits. 

"Oh most certainly, muindor nín (my brother)," Elrohir replied with a matching grin. "Though I was somewhat disappointed. Adar (Father) only yelled at us for fifteen minutes. That is roughly four minutes less than last time. But did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Priceless," Elladan laughed. "Simply priceless. I'd have loved to record that sight for future memory. But you do know, we must begin work on our encore. Now who, oh who should we aim our brilliance at next? I was thinking…"

"The dwarves," they said in perfect unison, with matching Cheshire grins.

"Oh I agree," Elrohir smiled. "They have begun to drop their guard again, and I do believe they need their egos need to be adjusted again, do you not agree?"

"Most certainly," replied the second brother. "And perhaps we can get Legolas to join in our next plot. I am certain that he would greatly enjoy a bit of fun, especially after all those horrible things that Glóin has been spouting about Thranduil King."

"But _muindor_ (brother), do you truly believe we should aid in Greenleaf's desire for vengeance? Did not Thranduil prison Glóin and his companions unjustly simply for traveling through Mirkwood and not divulging the reason for their journey?"

Elladan looked at his brother as if he had grown a second head. "Are you saying that due to one tiny mistake made so long in the past, that we should not use Legolas' anger to our advantage and thus unleash bedlam upon the dwarves?"

"Now I do not remember ever saying that," Elrohir defended. "I was simply wanting to make certain we have our stories straight for when they question us separately."

**_-Vsssss…-_**

**_-THUNK-_**

The twins came to abrupt halt when a sleek stylized 'R'-shaped throwing star flew across their path and embedded itself in the wood paneling of the wall. Both the twins turned to see Robin and Batgirl crouched on a windowsill, dressed in costume and their faces were hidden behind their masks. Elrohir and Elladan both raised their eyebrows suspiciously.

"_Suilaid _(Greetings) boys," Robin said, as both he and Batgirl climbed down from the window.

Elrohir and Elladan's eyes lit up when Batgirl stepped into the light of the hallway, which was often the case whenever they saw her dressed in her skintight uniform. Despite her being a human, they couldn't' help it. Cassandra was a gorgeous young woman, with legs that went on forever, a body to die for and a delicate face to match. Her movements were so fluid it was difficult to believe that she had bones under her black Kevlar and leather. All that on top of the fact that she was one of the best fighters they had met, willing to be dressed in tight fitting leather costumes and with a taste for trouble that could very nearly match their own, made them rather jealous of the man who would win her heart.

_'Oh, if only she were an elf maiden,"_ they thought at the exact same time.

"Was that really necessary?" Elladan asked, jutting his chin in the direction of the throwing star.

"It got your attention, didn't it?" The Twins permitted themselves wider smiles. They loved surprises and Robin was more full of them than either had imagined. "We need to talk."

"About what, _pen dithens_ (little ones)?" Elrohir asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Surely you cannot still be angry with us," added Elladan. "For if you recall, _Adar_ (Father) has already -_achem- _punished us for our… bit of fun."

Robin and Batgirl both shrugged in reply. "Oh, you mean the thing with our bedrooms?" Robin asked.

Batgirl spoke now, with uncharacteristic sweetness: "Don't worry. We're… over that."

"Really?" Elladan asked. "Well, that is very mature of you both."

"Indeed," Elrohir agreed. "But if that was not what you wished to speak to us about, pray tell, what is?"

The question made Robin's lips quirked into an unnerving type of smirk. "We just wanted to tell you: _We know_."

"'Know'?" the gwenyn (twins) of Elrond repeated together.

"'Know' what?" Elrohir asked.

"You know WHAT," Batgirl said in a slow sultry voice and placing her left hand on her hip in a challenging type of stance. Elrohir exchanged a somewhat nervous glance with his brother, but Elladan wasn't ready to bite.

"We have no idea what you are talking about," he said with a forced sense of confidence.

Robin crossed his arms. "Oh I think you do, my friends. And if you don't do exactly what we say, then we're going to tell _you-know-who_ about _you-know-what_ and you know what will happen then."

"How?" Elrohir began only to get elbowed in the stomach by Elladan.

"He's a detective," Batgirl said pointing to Robin.

"And she can go just about anywhere without people ever knowing," Robin continued, before holding up a tiny digital camera. It was roughly the size of a sharpie marker, and had a wireless connection to the screen on Robin's palm pilot. The twins eyed the devise wearily, for Batgirl had once shown them what it did. "Not to mention, we've got physical evidence and nothing to lose."

Both the faces of Elladan and Elrohir paled and it actually looked like they were starting to sweat, which was a rare occurrence, in itself, for an elf. They couldn't know about… whatever it was they knew. How could they?

"You're bluffing," Elladan said, though he didn't sound at all confident.

"Try us."

"What… will happen… when THEY find out?" Batgirl then asked her partner, almost casually. This alone made the twins even more nervous.

"Oh, I don't want to even think about that," Robin replied. "But you know it won't be pretty."

The twins shared worried glances, knowing that they were officially up the preverbal creek without a paddle. Elladan and Elrohir were well recognized for their ability at causing chaos all across Middle-Earth, and thus they had quite the resume and that also meant there were many incidents that certain people weren't aware of their involvement which they would rather keep that way. They were normally good about covering up evidence, but could they stand to risk the chance?

"Very well. What do you want?"

* * *

Great bouts of laughter echoed through the Hall of Fire that next morning, for it was a day that would never be forgotten. After years of suffering torment at the hands of Elladan and Elrohir, the 'demon-twins' of Elrond were finally getting a punishment worthy of them. 

The twins each wore only in a single brown burlap sack, with pieces of string tied around their waists and drawn on their backs in red paint was matching bullseyes that was stained in food and drink. On Elrohir's forehead was written the title 'Tweedle-Dee' and on Elladan's forehead there was 'Tweedle-Dum'.

Neither one looked remotely happy.

In order to keep Robin and Batgirl's silence about their 'misdeed' (whatever that maybe), they had agreed to become walking targets for the people of Rivendell. They were ordered to dress as 'village-idiots' would and to follow the orders of Robin, Batgirl, their father Elrond and their sister Arwen at all times.

So far Robin had ordered them to serve all of Elrond's guests breakfast, 'dance like the monkeys they were' while they did that and they were to call the visiting dwarves 'handsome' with straight faces.

Batgirl on the other hand had begun the trend of throwing food at the red targets on their burlap sacks, and also requested a no-holds 2-on-1 sparring match with them earlier that left one twin with a sore shoulder and the other with a slight limp. But above all else she kept making the same request: "Do it again."

Elrohir and Elladan sighed deeply and pleadingly spoke together in a manner that only twin brothers could do: "But we've already done it four times…"

"Do it again," Batgirl repeated more forcefully and Robin waved his small digital camera in the air mockingly. Elladan and Elrohir scowls deepened, but did as they were told, by getting down on their knees and began bowing to Batgirl again and again.

"We're not worthy," he chanted together. "We're not worthy. We're not worthy. We're not worthy."

Batgirl smiled happily, and waved them away like a queen would do her servants.

"You're enjoying that far too much," Robin laughed as he watched the twins go.

Batgirl shrugged in response. Elladan and Elrohir both stood back up and stalked out of the room, trying their best to not lash out at the first person to laugh at them, which as it turned out to be quite a few. Even Elrond, Glorfindel, Aragorn and Gandalf whom were the epitome of seriousness had tears of mirth running down their faces. The hobbits were on the floor clutching their sides in a burning sort of pain brought on by all their own uncontrollable fits laughter. But loudest of all were the dwarves who were pounding the tables and laughing so loud and deep that it sounded like a group of wild dogs had been let lose in the Last Homely Home.

"All right, what did you two do to them?" Arwen inquired, trying to suppress her own giggles. Earlier she had been laughing so hard that she had actually snorted, causing even more laughter and a shocked look from her family.

Robin and Batgirl shared sidelong glances and jutting his head in the direction of the exit, led Arwen out into the hallway and away from prying eyes and ears. Once there Robin answered: "We simply told them that we knew about 'you-know-what' and that if they didn't want 'you-know-who' to find out, then they had best do what we tell them to do."

Arwen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "And what exactly did you know?"

"Absolutely nothing," Robin replied. "And if there is a god, we are never going to have to find out."

"Wait, but I don't understand. If you don't truly know that my brothers have executed any misdeeds, then why are they…?"

Robin shook his head. "Arwen, you've known those two your entire life. If they're as mischievous as everyone claims they are, they would of course fill in the blanks themselves."

The Evenstar raised her hand to her mouth, trying with all her might to suppress the continuation of laughter that was only mere moments from erupting out of her. She dearly loved her older brothers, but she also loved to see them pay for their pranks. Many were the time she awoke with ants in her bed, her dresses stolen and her diary stolen.

"I still… think… you should have… let me break them," Batgirl sighed.

"Batgirl, Batgirl, Batgirl… Broken bones heal," Robin replied with a grin. "But mental scars are the gifts that just keep on giving."

Meanwhile, unaware to Arwen, Robin and Batgirl, the twins stood hidden in a nearby doorway, listening in with gaping mouths as they passed by.

"They tricked us," Elladan said.

"They manipulated our emotions and publicly embarrassed us," added Elrohir,

"I knew we liked them for a reason," they said in unison, breaking into impressed smiles.

"Do you think we can convince them to join our side?" Elladan asked.

* * *

Of course, not all things in the Valley were fun and games, particularly for Batgirl. Staying true to their words, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and even old Bilbo had started to train the young vigilante in speaking and reading properly. Each day for two hours they would have her read aloud from several of Bilbo's book which were written in the common tongue. The training was slow going, but she had been making a lot of progress. Her speech had become much more fluent than it had been, and she had at last mastered the ABC's. Currently Bilbo had her reading from a book of his poems, which much to her gratitude were not as complicated as some of his other works. 

"What this… word mean?" Cassandra asked pointing her index finger towards a word in the book. Unfortunately Samwise Gamgee, who was her 'teacher' for today, didn't seem to be paying attention and instead was staring down at a flower which he held, it in a sad and thoughtful manner. "Sam?" Cassie said prodding Sam with her elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinkin' is all Miss," Sam shrugged.

"About… someone?" Cassie coaxed, looked at Sam kindly. "A girl…"

Sam looked up at her with his brown eyes growing wide in surprise. "How did you? I mean I weren't thinkin' nothin'…"

Cass raised an eyebrow skeptically at Samwise and smirked, to which the Hobbit gave a defeated sigh, knowing he was beat.

"You're body… language told me. Plus… you have same look Oracle does… when she thinks… about Nightwing." Cassie explained while shutting her book, and placing it on her lap. "What's her name?"

"Rosie."

Cassie smiled at the dreamy way that Sam said the name. "Is Rosie your girlfriend?" Sam looked at her quizzically since he was not familiar with the term. "Um… you two dating? Does she like you?"

Finally a look of understanding came over Sam's face. "Um… no," Sam said sadly. "She… I don't really think she knows I exist, if you know what I mean. And, she's so beautiful and graceful and funny and… and I'm… I'm nothin' special. She wouldn't want nothing to do with a pathetic no-nothing gardener like me."

"Stupid Sam," Cassie said dismissively and putting her arm around the hobbit. "You very special. You... are nice and cute and… po… polite. I bet you two make great… couple."

Sam face blushed brightly and he gave a small hopeful smile. "Ye mean like yerself and Mister Robin?"

"W-What?" Batgirl tried to keep a straight face, but frankly she was completely taken aback.

"A-aren't you and Mister Robin together?"

"I-I… No…" Cassandra said, feeling her cheeks flush in surprising embarrassment and slight confusion. "We're just friends. He not like me… the way you like Rosie. He has… Spoiler for that. She his girlfriend." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Why… you think that…anyways?"

Sam shrugged, feeling somewhat embarrassed himself. "Well, I dunno, Miss. I suppose the way yer always talkin' about him, and the looks that you give him. Not to mention how happy you always seem with him around. I g-guess I just thought…" Cassie stared at Sam, completely speechless and Sam was blushing even brighter than before. "But… um… don't mind me Miss Cassandra. I'm just blowing smoke. Let's get on with yer lesson…"

Batgirl nodded, uneasily opening her book again, though her mind wasn't really set on her lessons at the moment.

Robin and her? Together?

Sure, she liked Tim, but only as a friend.

Right?

And sure, he was smart, kind, and kind of cute but that didn't mean she had a thing for him.

Did it?

Of course not.

And anyways he'd never be interested in her.

She was a monster. A killer.

Cassie hadn't told any of the hobbits much about her past and her childhood. She barely spoke about it to the rest of the Bat-Clan. She didn't want them to know, just like she wished she could just forget it all. She couldn't bring herself to tell them how her father David Cain had trained her mercilessly to be the world's most perfect killing machine.

And she was. She had learned to read the human body as a language all its own. Until a little over a year ago, it had been the only language she could understand. With one glance she could tell every move a man was going to make even before they knew it.

She had spent her entire life fighting and doing everything she could to make Cain proud of her. Even murder.

In her mind's eye she could still see the look on the man's face as she dove her little fingers into his neck and ripped out his throat. She could still remember the way the blood fell down her 7-year-old arm, and staining her dress bright red dress. It had been the first and only dress she had ever worn until she had arrived in Middle-Earth.

Barbara had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. And even after defeating Lady Shiva, she had hoped to put everything behind her. But that wasn't likely to happen.

So how could Tim not see her as anything more than a killer?

"Lady Cassandra?"

Both Batgirl and Sam Gamgee looked up from their book, to see Legolas standing before them. The Mirkwood Elf's sky blue eyes sparkled in the midday sun, and he gave a small but handsome smile.

"Hi Legolas," she greeted the elf, closing her book again. "How are you… doing?"

"Quite well, I thank you," he said bowing his head and looking to Samwise. "I hope that I am not intruding your lessons Master Hobbit, but I was hopeful that Lady Cassandra would be free soon. She promised to show me more fighting techniques this afternoon and I must admit, I am quite anxious to see them."

Cassandra smiled at the Elf enthusiastically. Legolas was a really great guy, or rather great elf. He was one of the few people she had met in Middle-Earth who didn't look down on her immediately, solely because she was a girl. When they had met, he had been greatly interested in learning some of her fighting disciplines after Robin had told him of her skills during their journey to Rivendell. And thus over the past few months they had begun a daily ritual of sparring against one another down by the waterfall, in which Batgirl would teach him her fighting disciplines and he would teach her his own.

Looking down at her book for a moment, Cassandra frowned. She really could use a break, but the hobbits were sticklers for staying on task with her lessons. This meant she only had only one choice. She rarely used this. It normally went against her nature, but both Black Canary and Spoiler had promised her that it was quite possibly the greatest tool in a woman's arsenal.

It was time for the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Is it okay?" she asked, sticking her trembling lower lips out and making her eyes as big as possible.

Sam groaned and tried his best to avoiding eye contact with Batgirl. Bilbo and Frodo had told him to get through the lesson uninterrupted, but it was no use. "Have fun," he sighed with a defeated smile. He had learned long ago that no one, whether they were man, elf, dwarf nor hobbit, could defeat the Puppy Dog Pout. "And don't ye worry none Miss. I won't tell Mister Frodo and the others about cutting the lesson short."

Cassandra gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush brightly, and then grabbing the elf prince's hand she raced off with Legolas. As Sam watcher her leave he gave a small sigh. Like the others, he dearly cared for Cassandra, but she was such a complicated girl. Most women, he had learned, were, but she was a whole different kind of complicated. She was always holding something back from people. And his father, the old Gaffer had always said that it really wasn't healthy to bottle things up.

"Afternoon Sam," Robin greeted from behind Sam as he walked down the stone staircase, which Sam and Cassie had been sitting on for their lesson. "Hey, have you seen Batgirl, by any chance? I've been trying to find her and Merry said she was out here with you studying."

"And a good afternoon to you too Mister Robin. But I'm afraid, Miss Cassandra went off with Prince Legolas just a while ago," Sam said.

Robin looked surprised and then frowned slightly as a feeling of unexplained disappointment overtook him. "Legolas? Again?" Sam nodded. "Oh… um… okay. Thank." Robin didn't have anything particularly urgent to discuss with Batgirl. He had most come to find her so they could hang out. So if it wasn't such a big deal, then why did it feel like it was?

Sam apparently took notice that Robin's overly thoughtful expression and clear his throat loudly.

"Are you alright, Mister Robin?" he asked.

"Um… yeah, sure," Robin answered somewhat unconvincingly. "Never better."

Sam watched Robin go back up the stairs with confused curiosity.

Was Robin also…?

Maybe Mr. Samwise Gamgee wasn't blowing smoke like he had originally thought.

**_

* * *

_**

All to soon, the fateful day arrived when the eleven companions stood before the great community of Rivendell preparing to depart on their quest to Mordor. There was not one face of happiness on those assembled, but instead worry and fear, for they all knew that the fate of Middle-Earth rested on the shoulders of one blue-eyed hobbit and a band of mismatch individuals who had sworn to protect him.

While everyone else was dressed in thick fur lined garments, Robin and Batgirl were, of course, clad in their costumes, which would best protect them from the elements and the enemy. In means of weaponry, Batgirl of course only wore her utility. Robin on the other hand wore not only his utility belt and carried his collapsible bo-staff, but he also the elvish sword given to him by King Thranduil around his waist.

Although neither was the religious type, it seemed rather ironic to both Robin and Batgirl that the day the Fellowship departed on their quest was December 25. And it could easily be said that neither of them had expect _this_ to be the way they would spend Christmas Day. Robin in particular felt a pang of holiday depression simply because he wouldn't be with his family and friends. His dad and Dana had been talking about them all going to Vermont for a skiing trip this year, and he had been looking forward to it all year.

Batgirl on the other hand, had never had much need for Christmas growing up. In truth, she didn't even understand what it was until Oracle took her in during No Man's Land. Alfred had promise that Cassandra would spend Christmas at the manor this year to have a true Christmas Dinner. She wasn't certain what that meant exactly, but she knew it involved eating a turkey or ham and watching _'It's a Wonderful Life'_ and_ 'The Grinich who Stole Christmas'_ which was something Nightwing told her she HAD to watch no matter what.

Both Elrond and Arwen soon descended the white stone stairs from the Last Homely House, and stood side by side before the Fellowship. Arwen's sparkling blue eyes were brimming with tears and Cassandra walked over to embrace the Evenstar. They had become very close friends over the past few months, and even without her ability to read body language Cassandra knew what was hurting Arwen.

"Don't worry," Cassie whispered into Arwen's ear. "He will be all right. We will watch over him."

Arwen pulled back from the hug with a small smile as she wiped away the tears and nodded. Still her attention fell on Aragorn and felt her heart breaking. She wanted nothing more than to race over and embrace him and never let him go. But she knew that her heat's desires could not have priority. The Ranger returned her gaze and his hand caressed the silver necklace, which she had given him the night before.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked, when Batgirl rejoined the group.

Batgirl nodded halfheartedly, before ducking her eyes away from him. "Yes. Fine."

The moment the monosyllable words left her mouth, Cassandra winced. What kind of answer was that supposed to be? More importantly, what was her problem? Ever since Sam had assumed she and Robin were a couple, she had felt antsy around Tim.

She shook her head in self-disgust. Robin was her friend. There was absolutely no reason for her to feel shy around him.

Robin meanwhile was somewhat surprised himself. Batgirl had never been a big talker, but he knew when someone was avoiding him. She hadn't talked to him much during that last couple of days, instead opting to stay closer to the Hobbits, Arwen or Legolas. Yet before he could say anything, Elrond raised his hand for silence.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." The Elf Lord said, standing before the great assembly. Although his face was strong and unreadable, there was no mistaking the strained tone in his voice or the worry in his eyes. "On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to handle it, save members of the Company and of the Council, and only in the gravest need. For you who go with him, no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold well to your purpose and may the blessing of Elves, Men and all free folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf all placed a hand on their chests and bowed to Elrond. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer," Gandalf stated.

Frodo cast one last look at Rivendell, wondering if he would ever again lay eyes on the fair folk or his beloved Uncle Bilbo. Reluctantly he turned to face his destiny as he began to lead the Fellowship past the stone archway of Rivendell. Frodo had barely cleared the threshold when a sudden realization occurred to him…

"Mordor, Gandalf?" he whispered. "Is it left or right?"

The wizard held back a smile as he placed a calming hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Left."

* * *

"We must hold this course, west of the misty mountains for forty days," Gandalf informed the group not long after leaving Rivendell. "If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From their, out path turns east, to Mordor." 

On the fifteenth day of their journey they set up camp on the top of a rock-covered ridge, and sat down for food and rest. While Sam started a fire and began to cook lunch, Robin pulled out the maps that Bilbo had made him and begun discussing their journey with Gandalf. Frodo and Batgirl meanwhile ate and watched as Boromir trained Merry and Pippin in swordplay with Aragorn giving the two hobbits suggestions and some words of encouragement from the sideline.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I doubt," said Gimli, gruffly. "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." The dwarf turned to Gandalf, who looked up from Robin's maps, his pipe clenched in his teeth. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome!"

Robin noted the Wizard tense as the suggestion, but his face remained unreadable. Casting his eyes to the maps, the Teen Wonder did notice that, if they were to take the shortcut through the mines they would in fact cut a good amount of time off of their trip. Nearly two weeks to be exact.

"No Gimli," Gandalf said darkly. "I would not take the road through Moria, unless I had no other choice." Gimli looked disappointed, but Robin's attention was on Gandalf. Although he didn't know the wizard that well, he could see when someone was spooked. And Gandalf was officially spooked about something in Moria.

"What's in the Mine, Gandalf?" Robin asked, once the dwarf had turned to watch the hobbit's sword lesson.

"Something that would be best long forgotten, Robin."

"Augh!" Pippin cried out, as Boromir accidentally struck his small hand with his long sword.

"I'm sorry!" Boromir apologized quickly, but Pippin was already taking his revenge by kicking the blonde man painfully in the shin. Merry came to the aid of Pippin by striking Boromir's leg with the flat of his sword, and then both Hobbits leapt on top of him.

"Fer the Shire!" Pippin and Merry shouted as they wrestled against the large man from Gondor, all three laughing loudly! Everyone else watched and laughed at the hijinks of the three. Even Aragorn and Robin both of whom had become extremely serious during much of the trip allowed themselves wide grins.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn chuckled as he attempted to save Boromir from Merry and Pippin's wrath, but instead ended up a part of the Hobbit's onslaught, when they knocked his legs out from under him. Soon their laughter died down, although everyone still had fits of giggles every so often.

"And what of you, boy?" Boromir asked Robin, still chuckling lightly as he helped Merry to his feet. "You have been most quite. Would you not wish to wield that blade you carry?" He pointed to Robin's elvish sword.

"No need," Robin said off handedly, not looking up from his maps. "I'm cool."

"Cool?" Gandalf asked. "Are you feeling ill?"

Robin shook his head slightly. Even after all these months in Middle-Earth and he still forgot that people here didn't understand teenage slang. "It means I'm fine."

"Come now lad!" Gimli said, slapping Robin playfully on the back. "Surely, ye aren't afraid to face off against Boromir here! It's just a wee bit of fun!" The dwarf gave a wide smile under his thick beard.

"Robin's not afraid!" Batgirl shouted defensively, but then ducked her head as if embarrassed by her outburst. Robin's head shot up to look at her quizzically. Since they had left Rivendell, Batgirl had been distant with him. More so than normal for even her. He assumed it had been something he said, but frankly he couldn't remember saying anything offensive to her.

"If Robin does not wish to-" Aragorn began.

"No." Robin cut him off. "I'll do it." His gaze remained on Batgirl. She seemed so sure about him; he couldn't let her down, now could he? He reached down a picked up Thranduil's gift, and leapt down to face the man from Gondor.

Boromir grinned. "Excellent! Shall we begin with the basics?" Robin shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Now how about we do this?" Boromir looked slightly surprised by this. Robin hadn't been paying much attention to the hobbit's sword lessons. But he nonetheless accepted Robin's response as he raised his long sword.

"Very well. Then let's begin."

His first strike was a little tentative because he didn't want to hurt the teenager. Robin, of course blocked the attacks easily, but his face contorted into a somewhat insulted scowl. Boromir took the hint and his next attack was a bit more intense, but he was still holding back. It was obvious where Boromir's opinion stood in this little duel. He was going easy on Robin simply because he was a kid.

The corners of Robin's mouth twitched up a bit as he remembered his training in Paris under the infamous assassin Lady Shiva and the lessons she had taught him.

_"You are nothing. You are less than nothing. You are a child." _Shiva had said. "T_hat is how your opponents must see you. They will underestimate your skill because of your age and size. That is your advantage. But YOU must never see yourself that way. Draw them into attack. Feign Weakness. Feign Fear. And strike when they are close." _

Boromir attacked again, shifting his weight around and going for a midsection attack. Robin sidestepped the attack, and knocked the blade away and followed by slashing his own blade upwards. Boromir was ready for him, and blocked the attack with ease. The two began to circle one another, sizing the other up. Boromir hadn't seen Robin fight before, and frankly he had seriously had his doubts that Robin was as capable as everyone claimed. But now seeing the teen's performance, he realized he had been gravely mistaken.

They then began to attack faster and faster, the sounds of their blades echoing with each hit. The rest of the Fellowship watched in fascination as they moved.

Robin and Boromir seemed almost evenly matched to the untrained eye, but to the keen eyesight of Batgirl, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas it was obvious that Boromir was the much better swordsman. But that didn't mean he was the better fighter. Especially since Robin was obviously the better tactician.

Batgirl could see that Boromir moved with the skill and look of a showman. His attacks are larger and made to impresses and distract. Robin's style on the other hand was simply efficient, and not meant to impress. He was not a performer like Nightwing or Black Canary were, because that would require him to reveal too much of himself. It was times like this that Cassandra could sense that Tim guarded his identity as fiercely as their mentor.

At last Boromir took an opening, and struck with an elaborate move, knocking Robin's sword down into the ground, while at the same time backhanded him in the face. Boromir then followed with a punch, that Robin blocked with an upward forearm block and rolled out of his opponent's area of attack.

"So it's going to be like that, huh?' Robin said, raising a single eyebrow, though his emotions remained hidden.

He suddenly executed two front flips, then one front handspring flipping him over his opponent and landing behind him in a crouch. This sort of move was more elaborate than normal for Tim, but as expected if caught Boromir off guard. Robin had played the older man from the start. He had led Boromir to believe that he was simply on the defensive, so when he showed his offensive, Boromir wouldn't be prepared.

Robin's left leg swung out and knocked Boromir to the ground, at the same time snatching the sword from him. Boromir hit the ground with a loud _thump _and then slowly turned rolled over to find Robin holding both of their swords at the nobleman's neck. The others watched on as a long pregnant silence hung in the air, wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly Boromir let out a laugh joyous laugh. "It looks like I was indeed wrong about you, my friend," he said giving a smile.

Robin gave his own half-smile, lowered the blades and held out his hand. "I guess you were." Boromir took his hand and nodded as he was helped to his feet.

"But you realize that I would have won in the end."

"It's possible," Robin consented. "I don't usually use swords. Not really my type of weapon, if you know what I mean."

"You handled it well, nonetheless," Boromir said. "With a bit more training, you could prove to be most skilled in swordplay, Robin."

The Hobbits and Gimli raced up to Boromir and Robin, talking excitedly about their 'fight,' while Aragorn gave an approving nod. Batgirl though didn't join them and instead stood close to close to Gandalf in silent watch. The Wizard had been watching the young vigilante intently, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Perhaps you would care to show us your skills, my dear," Gandalf asked her. "Aragorn tells me that you are quite an impressive warrior." Cassie could tell that he was trying to change the unspoken subject between them and she was thankful for that. But before she could reply, Gandalf tensed up and his eyes narrowed.

"Legolas?"

Legolas hadn't been watching last few moments of the mock battle; instead his keen elf eyes were staring out at something off in the distance. It was too far for him to make out details, but something about it made him uneasy.

The others slowly took notice of this as well, and turned to where the elf was looking. Far in the distance they could see was looked like some black smoke moving towards them.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Gimli said. "It's just a whiff of clouds."

Robin shook his head. "It can't be the clouds, Gimli. It's moving against the wind."

"Only birds," Batgirl stated with a shrug, taking a stand beside Legolas to get a better view.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted in realization. His hand shot out grabbing Cassandra's hand and pulling her down with him as he raced for cover.

"HIDE!" shouted Aragorn.

Everyone began grabbing for their supplies and racing about the rock covered hills so as to locate safe cover. Robin grabbed his maps and sword and dove under a large rock alongside Frodo and Aragorn. The other members of the group did the same whether using the rock formations or the thick brush. Batgirl had been pulled under several bushes by Legolas and was found squeezed tightly against the elf.

"Legolas let go. Its only birds…" Batgirl repeated, but the Legolas' hand clamped over her mouth. Nothing else could be heard, until suddenly the flock of black crows overtook their campsite. The combined sound of wings flapping and screeches became so loud that the Hobbits needed to cover their ears with their hands in order to block it out. After several moments, the birds broke away, and flew off into the distance. Once they were certain all was clear, everyone crawled out from their hiding spots.

Robin crawled out from under the rock alongside Aragorn and Frodo. His eyes search for Batgirl, to make certain she was safe, and froze when he saw Legolas holding her as they stood up.

_'What is going on between those two?'_ he thought. He knew that Batgirl and Legolas had become unusually chummy recently, but what he didn't know was why it bothered him somewhat.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf growled. "The passes south are being watched."

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Robin said, his eyes snapping to the wizard. "Saruman can control the birds?" Gandalf nodded darkly. "Exactly how powerful is this guy, Gandalf?"

"Too powerful I fear, and he has a great many of things at his disposal, Master Robin. I fear we have no choice. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He pointed to the snow covered mountains to the east of them.

**_

* * *

_**

Several days passed, and the Fellowship, following the lead of Gandalf trudged slowly up the snow-covered mountains making their way to the pass. The weather was horribly cold, and it seemed the further up they traveled the deeper the snow became. The only person who was remotely comfortable in the weather was Legolas, whom the cold did not bother. Robin and Batgirl also seemed less affected, due to the fact that their costumes were thermal heated.

"Snow… sucks…" Batgirl grumbled to herself.

"Yes, Batgirl," Aragorn said drearily, from his place at the behind of the group. "I do believe that we have established that fact. Several times in fact."

Batgirl was considering a semi-snappy comeback, when Frodo had slipped upon a patch of snow and icy and fell tumbling down crashing into Batgirl and Aragorn both of whom nearly fell down with him.

"You guys alright?" Robin called.

"Aye, I think so," Aragorn replied, helping Frodo up to his feet.

Frodo opened his mouth to give thanks to, when instinctively his hand reached up to his neck, and much to his horror found that the chain with the One Ring was no longer around his neck. His eyes scanned furiously for the Ring and found it lying in the snow. Yet before he could move to retrieve it, Boromir stepped forth and picked it up. He held it for a long while, starring at it intently.

"Boromir…" began Aragorn.

"It is a strange fate," he said, apparently not hearing the Ranger's voice. "That we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing…"

Batgirl's eyes watched him intently, reading every movement of his body. She could see that Boromir wanted nothing more than to wear the Ring and keep it as his own. He wasn't the same man who had been laughing with Merry and Pippin several days back. Slowly Batgirl's hand slipped into her utility belt, clutching a Batarang. Aragorn and Robin noticed the sudden change in Boromir also, and reached for their respected weapons.

"BOROMIR!" snapped Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo." There was a cold, sharp edge to the Ranger's voice. Boromir looked up at the others, and then back at the Ring.

He wanted it. He deserved it! What right did a mere Halfling have to it? Yet looking up at the others, lucidity seemed to return to him and reluctantly he held the Ring out to Frodo who snatched it back quickly.

"As you wish," Boromir said, giving a forced smile. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair slightly as if nothing was out of sorts.

Robin's white-lenses glared at Boromir intently, while he held his bo-staff tightly in his hand.

This had been the fear of everyone, since day one. That someone in the Fellowship might not have the willpower to stand against the One Ring. As much as they hated to admit it, Boromir might be that someone.

He shared with Batgirl a brief glance. He said nothing, since all she needed was to look at him to know what he needed. She nodded her head once, to signal she understood him.

Further the mountain they went, and colder it became. The snow began to blast at the Fellowship with almost hatred. Frankly there was something extremely unnatural about this snowstorm.

Robin and Batgirl had both given their thermal heated capes to the Hobbits since their smaller bodies needed them more. Frodo and Sam shared Robin's, while Merry and Pippin shared Batgirl's. Although it wasn't much against the intense weather, it did help quiet a bit. Meanwhile Tim and Cassie wore two of the elf cloaks given to them at Rivendell. Not as warm as their own capes, but their costumes already protected them enough from the cold air.

Soon the snow became to high for the hobbits to move properly in. Yet the Fellowship did not falter. Instead Aragorn and Boromir opted to carry the hobbits further up the mountain.

Gandalf who as always took the lead, attempted to make a path through the now waist high snow using his staff. Legolas meanwhile was prancing amongst the snow mounds as if he weighed nothing at all, and often raced ahead to scout the area. The way that the Prince of Mirkwood moved about the snow and wind without a care could easily frankly get on the nerves of a saint. So it wasn't surprising that there were many murderous glares coming from the others in the Fellowship.

"Bloody prancing elf," Gimli grumbled. "Give me five minutes alone with him and he won't be so nibble…"

Legolas paid no mind to the threats and glares and instead slowly made his way to the edge of the cliff. There he stood for a long moment, straining his ears so as to hear for something…

"There is a foul voice in the air…" he said at last, though only Gandalf heard it through the intense wind and snow.

"IT IS SARUMAN!" the wizard shouted over the wind to his companions. Almost as if on cue, they heard a faint cracking sound above them that Robin was particularly familiar with.

"EVERYONE AGAINST THE WALL!" he shouted as large chunks of ice came crashing towards them from above. The company threw themselves against the mountain wall as the chunks of stone and ice barely missed them.

"HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" Aragorn shouted. "GANDALF, WE MUST TURN BACK!"

"NO!" shouted Gandalf furiously.

Robin narrowed his gaze at the Wizard. This path was going to get them killed if they continued. The snow was raising fast and if that and the cold didn't kill them the mountain itself would.

Yet Gandalf ignored Aragorn's pleas and Robin's glares and moved to the edge of the cliff raising his staff high, with Legolas holding him steady. The wizard began to chant in some unknown language as he tried to combat Saruman's own magicks. It almost appeared that Gandalf was getting some leeway when a bolt of lightning struck the mountain cliff above them setting of an avalanche of snow to come crashing down on the Fellowship. Everyone threw themselves against the wall, and was soon completely covered in the snowfall.

For a brief moment the snow lay still, until at last members of the group began to force their way out from under. Legolas was the first out, followed quickly by Aragorn and Boromir who were doing their best to dig out the hobbits. Gandalf pulled himself out, and soon after the pointed ears of Batgirl's mask burst out from the snow. Gimli then was pulled out thanks to Legolas, who was smiling like the cat that had swallowed the canary. The only one still not to surface was…

"TIM!" shouted Batgirl, in panicked voice. "WHERE IS HE?"

Everyone began to search frantically for their missing companion, praying that he had not been crushed by the sudden downfall. Suddenly the saw a batarang break through the snow, and a green-gloved hand appear. Slowly Robin pulled himself to the surface, breathing deeply, sputtering out snow and shivering violently.

"Robin!" Pippin cried thankfully.

"Are you alright Mister Robin," Sam asked.

"I'm fine," the Boy Wonder lied, in-between sputters of snow. He rubbed his throbbing head, while trying to stay above the snow, which kept falling back over him.

_'Damn snow…_' he thought to himself. _'This is what? The fourth avalanche I've been in during the last two years?' _

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted over the blizzard. "Make for the gap of Rohan! And take the west road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shot back.

"If we cannot go over the mountain," Gimli offered. "Then let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gandalf again stiffened at the name, and his eyes flashed under his bushy white eyebrows and pointed gray hat. Despite the blinding snow, Batgirl could see the fear in Gandalf's body.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide," he said at last.

Frodo stared up at Gandalf feeling not at all prepared by having this decision placed on his shoulders. But the ring was his responsibility and thus it was his choice. Casting his eyes at his friends and the fear and cold that gripped their hearts, he could see no other choice.

"We cannot stay here!" persisted Boromir. "It will be the deaths of the hobbits and children!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf said, looking to the blue-eyed hobbit.

"We will go through the Mine," Frodo said finally. And with a look of dread, which overtook his face, the Wizard nodded.

"So be it."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the Bat-Clan or LOTR.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
**A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste…**

The howls in the distance grew louder and closer putting everyone's nerves on edge.

'Wargs', Aragorn had called them.

Apparently, they were some sorts of freakish wolf creatures. Basically they were the kind of dogs you didn't give warm milk to. Most of the company hadn't actually seen them yet, but Gandalf had chased the animals off the previous evening. It had been hoped that a Wizard's presence would have kept them away, but it seemed that they had returned in what sounded like greater numbers.

The hobbits had fallen asleep, and as Pippin's head lay sleeping in Cassie's lap she couldn't help but wonder how they could sleep with such noise. The rest of the Fellowship sat tensely around a small fire, eyes glued into the distance looking for the first glimpse of trouble. Hands rested on weapons ready to be drawn and used at any moment.

"How far are we from Moria?" Robin asked.

"We should arrive at the walls of Moria tomorrow evening," replied Gandalf darkly. Both he and Aragorn had been in dark moods, ever since it was decided that they take this road. Yet both ranger and wizard refused to explain why.

A rustle of leaves caused seven heads to snap up in tensed expectation. Legolas drew his bow with steely concentration, while Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords with unified 'shinkts'. Gandalf raised his staff, while Cassie pulled two batarangs from her utility belt and Robin's bo-staff was snapped ready.

Both vigilantes turned on the starlight lenses in their masks, looking for some sign of their enemy. Frodo and the others were awoken by the sounds of their companion's sudden movements and drawing of weapons, and they too stood and pulled their small swords ready.

It was quiet now. The only sounds heard came from the quiet breaths of company and the crackling of the fire. Robin was just about to lower his bo-staff, when a giant furry creature leapt towards him, its claws reaching for his chest. With amazing speed Legolas had released an arrow from his bow, striking the beast through the heart.

"Thanks," Robin said to the elf, though still looking down at the slain creature.

At that moment everything exploded into chaos. Wargs leapt out from every direction going for the members of the Fellowship. Swords, batarangs and arrows flew, as the giant wolf-creatures were cut down. Legolas fired one arrow after another, never once pausing, not even to breath. Batgirl had leapt into the air and moved about like a highly trained dancer, throwing one of her batarangs at one warg and striking it in the neck, while executing flying crescent kick and knocking another away from Frodo and Merry. She followed up with a complicated hand combo, breaking the beast's front legs and most likely shattering its ribcage. Aragorn and Boromir fought back to back their swords moving with a musical hum, attempting to hold back the onslaught, while Robin and Gimli with bo-staff and axe defended Pippin and Sam from others. Gimli severed the head of one warg, while Robin bashed the skull of another with his staff. Though it appeared the hobbits weren't as defenseless as one would think as Merry leapt forward and drove his own blade through the throat of a warg.

"Excellent attack young hobbit!" Gimli cheered.

Meanwhile Gandalf grabbed a burning branch from the fire and waved the wargs back. He tossed the flame high and it flared with a bright white light. "_Naur an edrraith amen! Naur dan I ngaurhoth!" _Words in another language poured forth from the wizard's mouth and the air seemed to crackle with energy.

The tree behind Gandalf then caught fire and burst into light causing the monstrous creatures to tremble and fall back. As suddenly as they appeared, the Warg vanished into the night. The company stood in silence; no one making a move for fear that might trigger another assault.

"Everyone all right?" Robin asked at last, while putting his bo-staff away. The others gave nods.

"Those are… wargs?" Batgirl said disgustedly, as she retrieved her batarangs from where the bodies of the wargs had once been. All that was now left of the creatures was charred ground.

"Beasts of Mordor," Gandalf growled. "Sent by Sauron as spies and assassins."

"We should leave this place," Aragorn said. "We will not be safe here any longer."

The company quickly began to gather up their supplies and loading them on Bill's back. Cassandra tried to place her pack on the pony, but when she didn't tie it properly the entire thing fell off and all of her supplies strewed out on the ground.

"Here, let me help," Robin said. He knelt down next to her and picked up a book of poems that Bilbo had given Cassie before they left Rivendell.

"No." Batgirl snatched the book away and turned her eyes way from him. "I am fine." Robin looked taken aback, and when Batgirl continued to avoid his eyes; he reluctantly stood and return to his own packing.

He truly felt hurt by her dismissive attitude but he was sure to keep his face and emotion guarded. When they had been in Rivendell, they had been talking and joking around with one another. But then all of a sudden, things changed. She rarely spoke to him and whenever he tried to start a conversation she would be distant and aloof. Looking over at Legolas and with a frown breathed a deep sigh.

_'Maybe she had other things on her mind,'_ he thought to himself.

Sam and Frodo had both witnessed this unusually cold act between the two teenagers, and swapped worried looks. "Sam, I'm worried about Batgirl."

Sam nodded, looking worriedly at their teenaged friends. "Me too, Mister Frodo," he replied.

* * *

The Fellowship made their way across a stone covered landscape; the cold air was biting at their faces sharply. Yet despite the somewhat depressing conditions, this was a vacation in comparison to their earlier attempt over the Pass of Caradhras. 

Again Robin and Batgirl had fallen silent to one another, and while Cassie walked alongside the hobbits, Robin kept his distance and stayed up front with Gandalf.

Said Wizard had been constantly staring over his shoulder towards Frodo, who had also grown quieter over the past few days.

"Frodo," Gandalf called after a bit. "Come and help an old man." Frodo who was wrapped tightly in his own cloak again moved ahead and Gandalf leaned slightly on the hobbit as they walked. "How's your shoulder?" the wizard asked.

"A little better than it was," replied the blue-eyed hobbit. The two then fell into a hushed conversation, keeping away from the rest as they spoke. No one paid much attention, but there was very little doubt about what they were speaking of.

The Ring.

Suddenly Gimli gave a gasp. "The Walls of Moria," he said in awe. The Fellowship stood before a sheer rock wall that was so tall Cassie could barely see where it ended high above. It was almost as high as the Wayne Tower back in Gotham, which was saying a lot. When they had finally reached the wall, Gimli began to tap against the stone with the hilt of his axe, as if searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Dwarf walls are invisible when they're closed," Gimli replied.

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf nodded. "Even their masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas muttered, and Gimli paused for a moment and gave a deep growl under his breath. This had not been the first time the elf and dwarf had been making such snide comments towards one another. Both had openly admitted on multitude of occasion how they distrusted the others, simply because one was and elf and the other a dwarf.

At last they stop before a section of the wall that appeared to have ancient designs carved into the stone. Everything look innocent enough, but was something not quite right about this place and the nearby pool of still water was giving off some very disturbing vibes toward just about everyone.

Batgirl noticed she wasn't the only one feeling edgy, for Legolas stood near Gandalf looking pensive and very tense. His body was coiled to jump into action at any moment and his hand kept creeping towards his bow and arrows.

"Let's see…" Gandalf said, studying the wall. "_Ithildin_… It mirror only starlight and moonlight…" The wizard then looked up to the evening sky, just as the clouds parted revealing a bright and beautiful full moon.

Suddenly faint lines appeared on the surface of the wall, like slender veins of silver running through the stone. At the top was an arch of interlacing letters in an elvish character. Below, through the threads were in places blurred and broken, the outline could be seen of an anvil and a hammer surmounted by a crown with seven stars. Beneath these again were two trees, each bearing a crescent moon.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" cried Gimli.

"And the Tree of the High Elves!" said Legolas

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter'." Gandalf explained as he pointed to the elf writing with his staff.

"What do you suppose that mean?" inquired Merry.

"It's simple," Gandalf shrugged. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Robin stared at the doors in awe. "Dang. I'd love to know how this works. We could definitely use something like this for the Batcave. But, I'm assuming you know the password, right Gandalf?"

"It should not prove too difficult to decipher." Gandalf smiled slightly as he raised his staff and pressed the top of it against the archway. He then began to chant in another strange language. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi amen!"_ He stood for a moment, awaiting a reaction from the stone archway, but nothing came. Again Gandalf spoke another phrase, this time raising his arms in a commanding gesture. _"Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_

"Nothing's happening…" Pippin whispered to Cassie who tried to hide a smile. Gandalf began to physically push against the wall, as if his force alone would move the ancient stone. Yet as before, nothing happened.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and orcs…" The wizard grumbled under his breath. It was obvious that Gandalf's patience was going fast.

"Don't say anything…" Robin whispered to the others, but unfortunately Pippin didn't head the warning.

"What are ye going to do then?" the young hobbit asked Gandalf, causing the others to wince.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped as expected. "And if that does not shatter them, am I allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" Everyone looked at least a little bit shocked by the wizard's harsh words, and Pippin looked absolutely hurt.

"Robin warned you, Pip," Merry told his friend.

Robin shook his head and placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Don't worry dude, he didn't mean it. The guy is just under a lot of pressure. Let's just let him think." Pippin nodded sadly.

For hours Gandalf tried phrase after phrase, incantation after incantation, and swear word after swear word but nothing worked on the ancient wall. At last he threw his staff to one side in defeat and sat down on the ground grumbling incoherently to himself.

Meanwhile the rest of the Fellowship had already settled down and waited, seeing as there was not much else they could do at the moment.

Sam and Aragorn were giving their final good-byes to Bill the Pony and removing the pack from his back, since poor Bill would not be able to travel through the mines with them. The animal looked sadly at Sam, but soon left, making his way to safer lands.

Gimli and Boromir sat against the wall discussing weapons and different form of combat, while Merry and Pippin chucked rocks into the pond, until Aragorn had stopped them, warning them not to disturb the water.

Frodo and Sam sat besides one another talking, and Robin as usual was seated on a rock away from the others. Batgirl meanwhile was sitting alone with a flashlight, trying to practice her reading.

"What is that?" Batgirl looked up to see Legolas staring down at her. "The object you hold is creating light. What is it?"

Batgirl smiled slightly. "Flashlight," she replied.

"Flashlight? Rather simplistic name for such an amazing devise," the elf said taking a seat besides her. "Are you well Lady Cassandra?"

"I'm okay," she replied, giving a forced smile. Legolas shook his head.

"We both know that you are not, so please be honest with me. We have all noticed it, my lady," he said. "You and Robin have not spoken more than a handful of words to one another since we have left Rivendell. We can see that something is wrong between the both of you and perhaps if you speak of your problem to someone, it shall help."

Cassandra sighed, and closed her book, then pressing it up against her chest. "Nothing is wrong. Robin and me… just don't talk. No big deal."

"My Lady," Legolas said. "I am your friend. You do not need lie to me." He placed a hand on Cassie's and gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you not care that you are hurting Tim? He cares for you a great deal Cassandra. More so than I think either of you realize. And it is not fair to him or to yourself that you keep him at a distance."

"You… not… understand!" Cassie snapped. Her emotions had overwhelmed her so much that she found herself unable to speak a remotely fluent sentence. "Tim… is! I… not… you! UGH! Stupid…" Cassie gave a small groan and dropped her face into her hands.

"Perhaps I don't understand." Legolas replied. "But that is not my fault. Nor is it Tim's. You are the one to keep us from understanding. Whatever demons you carry, your friends will always be there for you." The elf stood up and brushed a lock of Cassie's black hair away from her beautiful Asian features. "Talk to him."

With a gentle smile, Legolas returned to his watch and left Batgirl to digest his words.

Meanwhile Sam and Frodo, who had taken a seat near Gandalf, listened as the wizard muttered curse words under his breath. Sam had watched the conversation between Legolas and Batgirl, and as Legolas stood up, it occurred to him that there was someone else who needed a shoulder to lean on.

"Excuse me fer a minute, Mister Frodo," Sam said standing up and looking at where Robin was seated.

Frodo understood what his friend was going to do and nodded as Samwise strolled to where the Teen Wonder had perched himself. Crouched on large bolder, Robin had his back to the others and his white-lenses shown through the darkness, giving him somewhat the appearance of a spooky gargoyle.

"What can I do for you Sam?" Robin asked, not even turning around.

"Oh! Um… nothin' much Mister Robin," Sam stuttered in surprise.

He always felt a little uneasy around Robin, since the day they had met. Robin was often so quiet and seemed to keep himself, and after what happened at the council, with Boromir, it was easy to find him intimidating. "I was just seein' if you might want some company. You seemed kind of lonely over here, all by yer self."

Robin gave an all to brief half-smile as he continued to look out over the water.

"I'm all right Sam," he said. "Thanks for your concern." Sam waited a moment, expecting the Boy Wonder to say something more.

"Mister Robin, sir, is it alright if I ask you a question? If that's all right with you, I mean," Sam rambled slightly.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Oh, I don't mean to shoot you Mister Robin!" Sam said quickly. "You're my friend sir. Not to mention I don't have no bow and arrows, so how would shoot you. Not that I would even want to, mind you."

"No, Sam," Robin interrupted. "I mean, go ahead and ask your question."

Samwise nodded sheepishly. "Well, sir, I was wonderin' who's Spoiler?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Spoiler, Mister Robin," Sam repeated. "I was talkin' with Miss Cassandra the other day and said that you were… um… _dating_ a girl called Spoiler. I was just wonderin' who this Spoiler was. Doesn't seem like a very nice name for a young lady if you catch my meanin' sir."

Robin studied the hobbit critically for a moment before he spoke again. "Spoiler isn't her real name, Sam. That's just her code-name. She was another vigilante, like Batgirl and me. And yeah, she _was_ my girlfriend."

"Was?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "She's my ex-girlfriend now."

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Sam asked, trying to understand all these strange terms.

Robin nodded again. "Yup. You see we broke up a few weeks before Batgirl and I were sent to Middle-Earth. You know, we stopped seeing each other."

Sam's eyes lit up at hearing, what sounded to him like very good news for Cassandra. She didn't know about Robin and Spoiler's breakup.

"Do you mind if I ask why you stopped… err… _dating_ Miss Spoiler?"

"It just wasn't really working out," Tim shrugged. "We just weren't really right for each other, if you now what I mean." There was actually a lot more to their break-up, primarily it came from Stephanie's resentment towards Tim and the rest of the Bat-clan, after Batman rejected her. But it wasn't really important that they delved that deep into details.

Sam opened his mother to say something more, but at that moment, Robin saw something moving in the water and raised his hand for silence. Both he and the hobbit stared at the water for a bit.

"What is it Mister Robin?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "Aragorn, did you…"

"Aye," the Ranger said stepping up besides them. "I saw it as well…"

"It's a riddle," they heard Frodo say all of a sudden. "Speak 'friend' and enter. Gandalf what's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_."

Suddenly the doors split open revealing, revealing nothing but darkness within.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli said walking through the doorway "Roaring fires, malt beer, meat ripe of the bone. This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine! A Mine!"

Gandalf took the lead, and placed a stone at the tip of his staff that began to glow with a soft white light.

Robin and Batgirl turned on their starlight lenses, allowing them a better view of the inside. But what they saw made them wish they hadn't. Through their lenses in an eerie green light they could see the corpses of fallen dwarves. All of whom had been massacred. Gandalf quickly expanded the light from his staff, illuminating the chamber for the rest to see.

"This is no mine," Boromir said. "It's a tomb!"

The Hobbit's let out gasps as they looked down to see they were inches away from the rotted corpse of a dead dwarf warrior, while Gimli let out a howl of anguish. Legolas ran to one of the bodies and pulled a thick black arrow from it.

"Goblins!" he exclaimed.

Everyone quickly drew their weapons, in preparation for a possible attack, even though it was obvious this horrible massacre of dwarves happened many months if not years ago.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir ordered. "We should never have come here. Now get out! GET OUT!" For once the rest of the Fellowship didn't argue with the man, and began to retreat back towards the stone doors.

"FRODO!" Pippin cried out suddenly.

"STRIDER!" called Sam

"HELP HIM!" yelled Merry.

Everyone turned to see Frodo being dragged by his ankle out of the Mine by a large scaly slimy tentacle. Sam had taken out his hobbit-sized sword and began chopping at the offending limb, free his master. But then six more tentacles flew out of the water, striking down Merry, Sam and Pippin while again capturing Frodo.

Legolas drew his blade and let loose an arrow; they did little more than annoy the creature. Strider, Boromir, Robin and Batgirl drew whatever weapons they had in an attempt to free the Ring Bearer. Yet the more they attacked the angrier the monster became and suddenly it full revealed it's self and as near as anyone could tell it was a giant squid or some such thing.

While Robin, and Boromir clear a path with their blades, Aragorn raced to the tentacle holding Frodo. With one swift swing of his sword he severed the creature's limb and Frodo dropped into the waiting arms of Boromir.

"INTO THE MINE!" cried Gandalf. Quickly Robin, Strider, and Boromir with Frodo raced from the angry screeches of the monster and into the Mine following Gandalf, Gimli and the other Hobbits.

Legolas fired another arrow that struck the monster's eye, and while it screamed in pain it didn't slow its attacks and continued reaching for the Fellowship. Leaping from his perch the elf prince of Mirkwood raced into the Mine after the others. The creature was screeching in rage, as its tentacles flew after the Fellowship and it began to climb in after them.

Batgirl quickly took out a folded batarang from her utility belt and while the others raced away from the beast, she ran towards it. One slimy tentacle flew out at her, but at the last possible moment, Batgirl back flipped out of the line of attack and snapped her batarang open. In the center of the batarang a red light began to blink rapidly. Batgirl then released the Batarang at the top of the archway, and upon impact the causing the sleek weapon exploded. The fall of rocks crashed down upon Batgirl and the monstrous, killing the creature when a stalactite impaled his body.

"BATGIRL!" Robin screamed, and it took both Gimli and Aragorn to hold him back from racing to the doorway as it was caving in.

Gandalf re-ignited the light on his staff and shined it to where they could see the creature's dead tentacles under the fallen stone, but no sign of Batgirl.

"She under the rubble!" Robin shouted, fighting against Gimli and Aragorn. "Let me go! We have to dig her out! She might still be alive!" Neither Gimli nor Aragorn released Robin, but instead cast their eyes down sadly.

"Wait," Legolas said suddenly. "Do you hear that?" Everyone strained their hearing and after moment of silence everyone could make out the distinct sound of coughing followed by a slab of stone being pushed over. The entire company stared at the rubble with baited breath as Batgirl pulling herself out of a small hole in the wall and coughing loudly. The left sleeve of her costume was ripped open at the seam showing a bit of blood, but overall she was perfectly fine if not a bit winded.

"Thank god…" Robin sighed, leaning heavily on Gimli. It felt as if his heart had stopped when the rocks fell on her.

Boromir and Legolas raced over to Batgirl and helped clear away the stone covering the hole.

"What was that thing you threw?" Pippin asked, but was drowned out by Aragorn.

"Are you all right Cassandra?" he asked urgently and taking her arm so as to help her stand.

Cassie nodded. "I'm fine. But… I broke the door. We stuck now."

"There was no other choice. Had you not destroyed the entrance, the creature might have had us all," the Ranger said. "But you did not need to put yourself in danger like that. It was a bit foolhardy. You might have been killed."

"Didn't get killed." Cassie replied with a shake of her head. "Needed to be closer. Had to keep squid… outside or dead. Couldn't hit right spot… unless I was closer."

Gandalf cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and gave Cassie a tiny smile, telling her he was also glad that she was safe.

"We now have but one choice," he said darkly. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." The company followed as Gandalf made his way up a stone staircase. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The remainder of the first day passed slowly as they traveled through the dark caverns, only stopping once to get some sleep and to eat. In order to keep their presence hidden, they did not make a fire, which they found most unfortunate due to the coldness within the cave.

Through their body language, Cassandra had taken to studying everyone's reaction to the caves. Gimli was stuck in-between extreme hurt and extreme excited. He was obviously grieving for his fallen countrymen, but thrilled to be seeing such a marvel of dwarf workmanship like the Mines of Moria. No one else shared this feeling.

The hobbits were frightened to no end, and were greatly anxious to get out of here. Aragorn and Boromir were showing signs of discomfort, but did their best to hide it. Legolas was also looking extremely uncomfortable by their surrounding, which he explained it was because elves felt uneasy when they couldn't see the sky. Gandalf the Grey, he was scared about something but it wasn't just the cave or the possibility of Orcs. He kept his emotions well hidden and his face strong and serious, but Cassandra knew what fear looked like. The wizard was tense and his pace was much quicker than normal.

As for Robin…

He was also feeling uncomfortable but she doubted that it was from the mines. Legolas' words from earlier echoed in her head. Was she hurting him? Why didn't she just talk to him? Quickly Cassie turned her gaze from the Boy Wonder.

The next day's trek passed slowly for the Fellowship who was all still weary from lack of sleep or proper food. The further they traveled, the darker the mines seemed to become. And in turn the more depressed and anxious the Fellowship became to get out. At one point Gandalf pointed to a mineral vein in the stonewall that shine a magnificent white.

"What… is it?" Batgirl asked. "Silver? Gold?"

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or in jewels," Gandalf said. "But mithril."

"What?"

"Mithril," Gimli said, obviously excited about the topic. "A very rare and very priceless metal! It is nearly impossible to find, but if one were to do so… Oh the things ye could make. It is amazingly light, but harder than the thickest of dragon hides!"

"Your excitement is understandable Gimli, but please do not shout," Gandalf said. "We wish to go without drawing attention to ourselves if you recall."

The dwarf nodded, looking a wee bit ashamed. "Err… right… Sorry."

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said as they continued on.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli said in a much quieter tone.

"Yes," Gandalf nodded. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Frodo's head snapped up, and he seemed shocked by this information.

On their third day, the company was forced to travel up many steps that were made at steep angles. On more than one occasion someone had tripped on the stairs, and nearly brought the people behind them crashing down.

At last they finally reached the top of the stairs to discover three separate passageways. Gandalf made his way to them and froze in mid-step, a look of confusion on his old and worn face.

"I have no memory of this place."

**To be continued…**


	12. Battle for the Bridge!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or LOTR. They are DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien's property._**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Battle for the Bridge**

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered to Merry for the 12th time in the last hour.

"No."

"I think we are," Pippin persisted.

"Gandalf's thinking," sighed Merry, in exasperation.

"Merry?"

"What?" Merry snapped looking at Pippin.

Pippin gave a small pout. "I'm hungry."

"Here."

Merry and Pippin look over at Cassandra who was dropping small multi-color objects out of a dark brown bag into her hand. The two hobbits looked wearily at them, and then at Cassandra.

"What are they?" Pippin asked.

"M&M's," Batgirl replied simply. "It's food. Eat."

Slowly the hobbits each took a couple of M&M's and sniffed at them before placing them in their mouths. Instantly their faces lit up in pleasure and awe.

"That's delicious!" declared Merry.

"Can we have more?" pleaded Pippin. Batgirl smiled and poured a small handful into both of their hands. She poured a few into her own hand and placed the rest of the bag in her utility belt.

Robin watched Batgirl passing the candy out to her friends and gave a small unnoticeable smile. When Oracle had fallen into a health food kick a few months back, she had forced Batgirl into 'eating right' as well. As a result, Batgirl had redesigned a compartment in her utility belt so she could carry a secret stash of candy with her when out on patrol. So, Robin wasn't surprised to find that Batgirl was carrying around a king-sized bag of M&Ms, even in Middle-Earth.

Frodo at that point gave a slight jump, and Robin turned to him. "What is it?"

The young hobbit pointed down below.

"There is something moving in the dark," Frodo exclaimed. Robin turned on his starlight lenses and saw something was indeed moving below. It was a horribly sickly and skinny looking creature that moved about the rocks with great ease. Somewhat like a spider climbing a windowsill. At one point the creature stopped and looked up, allowing Robin to see giant bulging pale eyes. The creature grumbled something to itself before it scurried out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf said, still facing the archways with his brow furrowed in thought. Robin and Frodo moved besides the Wizard, both with the sudden realization that Gandalf had been hiding something neither had expected.

"Gollum?" Frodo gasped.

"The guy from Bilbo's story?" Robin added.

Gandalf nodded. "He's been following us for three days."

"Three days?" Robin snapped. "Gollum has been on our trail for three days? When exactly were you planning to share this little piece of information with the rest of us?"

Frodo looked scared and worried. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?"

"Escaped…" Gandalf said turning to face the two. "Or set loose. Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him… Before it drove him mad…"

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo spat.

"Frodo!" Robin said aghast. He had never heard such contempt from the small hobbit.

"Pity?" Gandalf echoed. "Pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?"

"Gandalf's right," Robin said. "We have no right to play judge, jury and executioner for people, Frodo. Too take another's person's life… now matter who they are… its not as easy as you would think. And if you do, then you've cross a line that can never uncross."

"My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet," Gandalf nodded. "For good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule of fate of many."

Frodo look ashamed with himself, and sat besides the wizard. "I wish the Ring had never come to me." Frodo said sadly. "I wish none of this had happened."

Robin took that as his cue, and left the hobbit and wizard to speak alone. Frodo was lucky to have Gandalf as a friend. Again, Robin's own mind thought back to all those back in Gotham. Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Alfred, Dinah, Helena, Leslie… Not to mention his father and stepmother and all his friends…

He and Batgirl had been in Middle-Earth for nearly four months now, and it often brought many questions to their minds. What was happening back home? Were Batman and the others still searching for them? How were his dad and Dana taking his long absence? Did everyone in Gotham think they were dead? Were they all right?

"AH!" everyone heard Gandalf exclaim. "It's that way!" He pointed to the doorway to the far left and grabbing his hat and staff began to usher everyone towards the archway.

"He's remembered!" Merry said in relief.

"No," the wizard smiled. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf then led the fellowship down another long stairwell that opened into a giant chamber.

Robin and Batgirl gave gasps as their lenses allowed them to see the entirety of the chamber, before the rest.

"Let me risk a little more light…" Gandalf murmured.

There were more gasps from the rest of the Fellowship as Gandalf's staff produced a brighter beam of light, allowing all to see the gigantic chamber. Pillars built in amazing designs reaching high above.

"Dang, and I thought the Batcave was impressive…" Robin said.

"Behold," Gandalf said. "The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said. There were a number of nods and whispers of agreement, and they all stared up at the immense structures built by the Dwarf people. Even Legolas had to admit that it was understandable the pride that Gimli had in his people, if this was any indication.

* * *

Far into the Dwarrowdelf they traveled, until they at reached an area of the chamber littered in dwarf corpses, leading towards another much smaller chamber. Gandalf knew that they were dangerously exposed walking the huge and shadowed expanse of the hall; Aragorn was lost in memory, remembering his own past experience in this specific hall of Moria; and Legolas was eyeing the dark span of the Dwarven hall with distaste and no little unease. 

But Gimli Glóin's son was blissfully unaware of this and so when he spotted a doorway to the side of the hall, and when he saw the bodies of dead orcs outside the doors, he ran towards the open door to investigate.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, but it was too late, and the dwarf had already entered what was known as the Chamber of Mazarbul. The rest of the company raced in after him, to find him kneeling before tomb of sorts, with more dwarf bodies lying dead around it.

"NO! Oh No. No…" Gimli cried in anguish and Batgirl knelt next to him, placing a hand around his shoulders as he wept.

Slowly the rest entered the chamber and Gandalf made to read the inscription on the tomb. "_'Here lies Barlin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria_.'" Everyone lowered his or her heads in respect.

Gimli seemed to come out of his stupor at that moment, and whispered a quiet Dwarven prayer over the tomb of his cousin, "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zâram. Balin tazlifi…"

"He is dead then," Gandalf continued. "It's as I feared." As Gimli wept, the wizard caught sight of one skeletal body clutching a large and thick book. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin he gently pulled the book out of the corpse's grasp. Several pages fell from the text, as Gandalf opened it to the last written passage.

"We must move on!" Legolas warned in a whisper. "We mustn't linger."

"It is grim reading," Gandalf said, expression as grim as his words, "I fear their end was cruel. Listen: _'They have taken the bridge and the second hall_,'" Gandalf read aloud. "'_We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums_… _drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'"_

As Gandalf read, Pippin had caught sight of a dwarf body that was oddly seated on the edge of an old decrepit well in the corner. Out of curiosity, the young hobbit reached out and pulled gently at an arrow that had pierced the chest. Unfortunately the slight touch, was enough to caused the skull of the dwarf to roll off into the well, followed by the rest of the skeletal form and then by a chain attached to the old wooden water bucket, making horrible scraping and clanging noises as they fell.

Everyone's heads collectively snapped to the Hobbit who looked horribly guilty and winced at each crashing sound.

"Oh shit…" Cassie said, as they heard the last crash.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" growled Gandalf, snatching his hat and staff from Pippin's hands. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Gandalf turned away from Pippin, they all heard a faint sound echoing in the distance signaling a more sinister problem. Slowly they heard it grow louder.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

"Drums in the deep…" Robin whispered, in realization of the passage that Gandalf had read.

"Frodo!" Sam gasped, pointing to his master's sword. Frodo pulled his sword Sting, out of its sheath revealing a bright blue light coming off the blade.

"What is?" Robin began, but was cut off by Legolas.

"ORCS!"

Boromir raced out to the doorway to see and narrowly avoided an arrow that flew at his head.

"Get Back!" Aragorn commanded the Hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

"They have a cave troll," Boromir drawled with a casual type of gallows humor. He and Aragorn moved quickly to shut the doors, while Legolas and Batgirl tossed several axes to them, so that they might bar the doors closed.

Robin reached back and snapped out his bo-staff, as Gandalf pulled his sword 'Glamdring' from his belt. It too glowered with a faint blue light that grew brighter the closer their enemies drew. The hobbits followed suit and drew their own blades, as did Boromir his sword and Gimli his axe. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows back and took aim with their arrows. Batgirl pulled out two batarangs from her belt as they waited.

"LET THEM COME!" snarled Gimli in challenge, clutching his axe and slipping into battle stance. "This is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

"And you just keep on breathing, Gimli," Robin smirked darkly. "For our sake, all right?"

The doors began to be pounded on, and everyone waited. Louder and louder the pounding became. Suddenly several axes broke through the door, and using that small hole, Legolas let loose an arrow. His miniature missile struck true as they heard a scream of pain from the other side of the door. Aragorn followed the elf's lead and let loose his own arrow.

"What do we do if they get in?" Pippin asked Merry, hanging onto his own little sword for dear life.

"I think we die Pippin," Merry murmured under his breath.

As Legolas let loose his next arrow, the door burst open as dozens of Uruks burst through the door and raced into the chamber! The Ranger and elf did their best to keep them back with their arrows and Batgirl let loose her Batarangs which struck the orcs and returned to her hands.

Robin pulled out his own modified Batarang called a 'Bang-a-rang.' He threw the projectile which began to let loose small explosions of light blinding several of the Uruks and striking others. Still the creatures pressed onward towards the Fellowship and finally it was down to hand-to-hand combat.

Batgirl moved around the chamber, slipping in and out of attacks with unnatural speed and agility. She would leap over one attacker while kicking another two, and grabbing the head of a fourth Orc and snapping its neck. Cassandra had promised never to take another human life long ago.

Unfortunately for the Uruks, they weren't human.

Robin meanwhile struck two orcs with his bo-staff in the face, and then brought up the bottom half upwards and striking them in the groin. Robin then brought up his staff to block the attack of another Orc only to have it cut in half by the creature's sword.

"HEY!" Robin shouted, before punching Orc in the face and breaking it's nose. "That was my only bo-staff, dumb-ass."

He then saw one of the Orcs raise his sword, ready to strike down Batgirl from behind. There were so many of the brutes, that she could not see the attack coming. Drawing his elf sword, Robin raised up from behind the creature and in one swift swing cut the orcs' head clear off its shoulders.

Batgirl spun around to see the look of horrified realization on Robin's face. Robin immediately regained his senses and with a nod of his head they were back in the fight.

"Robin…" Batgirl looked at Robin in worry, while blocking away the fist of another Orc.

"It was necessary," he said darkly, blocking the blade of another Orc and side kicking it into Boromir's sword. "This isn't Gotham. Different world, different rules."

Yet despite his stern words, Robin felt sick to his stomach at the sight of the blood on his blade. He too had sworn long ago, never to take a human life, even if it were to save his own. And technically that oath remained unbroken. The Orcs weren't human, nor were they Elves, Dwarfs or Hobbits. They were destructive killing machines with no sense other than death. They were demons. Monsters. It was kill or be killed.

Still it did not take away the horrible feeling of slaying another living creature.

Even if he did it in order to save Batgirl.

The rest of the Fellowship did as best they could to cut down one Uruks after another, and it seemed as if they were gaining the upper hand. But then the doorway to burst open as a large, ugly, scaly hided monster came crashing in, wielding a giant mace!

"Cave troll?" Cassie asked Aragorn.

"Cave troll." The Ranger nodded.

Sam was the first one to come face to face with their newest problem. Skidding to an abrupt halt, the steadfast hobbit looked up and up and up some more, until he saw the extremely, ugly, bitter beer face of the cave troll. As it roared and brought its great club down to squish him, Sam gave yelped and dived through the legs of the troll, missing its deathblow.

Aragorn, Robin and Boromir all took hold of the chain wrapped on the troll's neck and pulled him away from attacking Sam again. The monster retorted striking Boromir painfully against the far stonewall. Gimli threw his axes at the beast, but it did nothing to slow it down. If anything it just made it madder!

"MERRY! PIPPIN!" Robin shouted. "Protect Fordo!"

The two hobbits nodded and grabbed Frodo leading him to a corner of the room. Meanwhile Robin then raced towards Gimli who had chosen to assault the troll on his own and was now being perused by it.

"Gimli take my hand!" he shouted grabbing a hold of the Dwarf. Robin then took out a grapple gun and fired a D-Cell line up that broke through the ceiling of the chamber. He pressed the line retrieval button on the grapple gun, lifting him and Gimli over the Troll and onto a near by ledge. It soon became clear that the troll was totally out of control, and didn't care who it killed or whatever side it was on. With a swing of its club in a furious rage, it had sent a handful of its master flying into the walls of the chamber.

During which Legolas fired several arrows at the Troll distracting it from Robin and Gimli. Using its chain as a whip, the troll struck at the Elf, who dodged the blow. The chain then wrapped around a pillar and using it as a bridge, Legolas ran up the chain to fire two arrows at the troll. But again, this just angered the beast more.

Cassandra was at the mouth of the chamber taking out a large group of orcs alongside Boromir who had regained consciousness, while Sam had taken to beating Orcs senseless with his frying pans, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he exclaimed as he continued to whack any nearby orcs.

Meanwhile Merry and Pippin tried to keep Frodo safe. The troll caught sight of them and swung his mace causing them to scatter.

"FRODO!" called Aragorn. He did his best to make his way towards where Frodo was now cornered.

The troll at that point had taken a hold of Frodo, but the hobbit had been able to strike it with his glowing sword. As the creature yelped in pain, Strider attacked it with a long spear, stabbing it in the gut. Yet Aragorn's attack, much like Boromir was knocked aside by the monsters long and powerful arms. Frodo raced to the Ranger's side, but for his efforts, the troll had skewered him through his ribs with the very spear that Aragorn had used to defend him and so Frodo had sunk into a heap.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled. "FRODO!" Suddenly Samwise exploded with anger, attacking and cutting down orcs left and right as he tried to reach his friend.

Merry and Pippin let out furious cries as they leapt from their perch onto the troll's back and began to stab it furiously with their blades. Batgirl then took out her own grapple gun and fired a D-Cell line that tied the tolls massive arms to its body. The rest of the Fellowship continued to battle against the orcs, trying not to think of their dear friend who had just been stabbed through the chest.

At last Gandalf severed the head of the last Orc and they all turned their attention to the troll that had taken Frodo from them. Gimli slashed at the troll's legs with his axe, while Gandalf and Robin struck it with their swords! Batgirl threw another Batarang at the creature, striking it across the nose. Finally Pippin, who was still clinging for dear life on the troll's back, stabbed it in the neck causing the troll to throw its head back and roar in pain! Legolas took this opportunity to fire two arrows into the troll's throat. Gasping for air, the troll stumbling around the chamber before he fell, dead.

Not a moment after the troll had fallen, Aragorn had regained full consciousness and everyone raced to Frodo's side. The hobbit lay still on the ground, the fork under his body.

"Oh no…" Aragorn said, as Sam began to burst into tears. But as he turned the body over, Frodo let out a pained moan.

"He's alive!" Sam said, as everyone's faces broke into wide smiles and gave thankful sighs!

"I'm all right," Frodo said between gasps of breath. "I'm not hurt."

"But how?" Cassie said.

"You should be dead," Aragorn asked in equal shock. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said sagely. Frodo slowly opened his shirt revealing a beautiful sliver garment of rings beneath. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Mithril," Gimli said, and then laughed. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

"Guys, I'm glad Frodo is safe and all, but we've got to get out of here!" Robin said. Already they could hear the sound of more orcs coming. "Like NOW if you catch my drift!"

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said. And once again, they were racing through the Mines with the Uruks in hot pursuit.

Frodo may have survived the attack from the Troll, but he was badly injured possibly with a broken rib or two.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Robin ordered the Hobbits.

Onward they ran, and suddenly orcs were appearing from everywhere. Holes in the ground, in the ceiling, other passageways and more! Soon the eleven of them were surrounded by hundreds of the foul folk screaming and howling at them. Weapons in hand the Fellowship all stood back to back as they awaited the final attack.

"Tim," Batgirl whispered, pulling off her mask with one hand.

"What?"

But instead of receiving an answer, Tim felt his collar get grabbed and the next thing he knew Cassandra's lips were pressed tightly against his own. It lasted only a moment, but Tim could never remember a deeper and more emotional moment in his life. And as quickly as it happened, Cassandra drew back and pulled her mask back on, leaving Robin gaping in surprise. "What was?"

"Just in case," she explained, taking a fighting stance.

Suddenly there was a loud deafening roar that filled the great hall causing every single Uruk-Hai to freeze at the sound, and peering down one corridor the Fellowship could see a light appear and draw towards them. Something about this light cause a great deal of fear to rush through the Orcs and suddenly they all were screaming and racing away, trying to escape. Gimli began to laugh as they ran, but the others weren't so quick to celebrate.

"Generally speaking, when the scary things get scared – that is not a good sign," Robin said softly, before turning to Gandalf. "This is what you were afraid of, isn't it Gandalf?" Robin whispered, as the roars grew closer. A sudden sense of horrifying fear raced through the Fellowship. "What is it?"

"A Balrog," Gandalf said darkly. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned slightly. "RUN!"

"Ai! Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" cried Legolas, remembering the tales of his youth and the dreadful knowledge that very few even amongst the most powerful of the Eldar had any chance of killing a Balrog, let alone any of the company.

Gimli stared with wide eyes at the agent of his kin's fall and destruction, "Durin's Bane!" he cried.

Instantly the group was racing away from the demon, which was gaining on them rapidly. They could feel a strong fire from behind, and ran with all they had. They ran threw a doorway, that lead to the edge of a broken staircase, which Boromir would have fallen over had Legolas not grabbed him at the last minute.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried, looking at the Wizard for ideas.

"Lead them on Aragorn," ordered the wizard. "The bridge is near!" Turning they could see the bride on the other side of the cavern. Aragorn look at Gandalf in surprise, but Gandalf narrowed his eyes sternly. "Do as I say!" he shouted. "Swords are no more use here!"

"We swing to bridge!" Batgirl said reaching for her grapple gun. There was more than enough room there, and she had pulled more complicated jumps back in Gotham.

"No!" Robin said, grabbing her arm. "We don't know how stable the ceiling is and our D-Cell lines can't carry all of us. We have to run!"

Reluctantly Batgirl returned her launcher to her belt and they all began to race down another stone staircase, but upon reaching the halfway mark of the staircase, there was a huge broken gap. And of course, if they didn't have enough problems, it was at that moment that arrows began to come flying at them from Orc archers on a nearby ledge.

Legolas fired arrows, killing their would-be assassins. Legolas and Gandalf were the first two to leap across, followed by Boromir carrying Merry and Pippin and then Batgirl. Robin was next to jump across while carrying Sam, and Gimli attempted to jump on his own.

"_Nobody_ tosses a Dwarf!" he growled to Aragorn and then leapt. While the Dwarf had cleared the gap, he almost fell back in, had again Legolas not come to the rescue and grabbed Gimli's beard.

"NOT THE BEARD!" Gimli yelped, with widening eyes.

All that remained left was Frodo and Aragorn, but before they could make the jump, the stairs underneath them began to giveaway. Quickly they raced higher up, narrowly falling to their deaths. For now they were safe, but the footsteps and the howls of the Balrog were drawing closer and much louder! So loud that the ceiling of the cavern began to break and rocks began to fall, one of which shattered the top half of the stairs leaving Aragorn and Frodo stuck on a singly shaky pillar!

"Hang on!" Aragorn called to Frodo. "Lean forward! Steady now." Robin caught on to what Aragorn had in mind and taking out his grapple gun, fired a line on to the remaining chunk of stares the other two were on. Once the line was secure, Robin took a firm grip on the line.

"Grab the line and pull!" he ordered to Gimli and Legolas. Slowly the pillar began to fall towards them through the combined efforts of the Fellowship and at that last moment Aragorn and Frodo leapt into the arms of the others as the rest of the pillar came crashing down.

Not even taking a moment to breath, the group ran on. As they ran the Balrog could at last be seen. A horrifying demonic creature with horns and wings made of blazing fire. Tim had no doubt that this thing would be joining the Joker his nightmares for years to come.

At last they reached the bridge that was not much wider then Gimli from shoulder to shoulder.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted, pointing at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm in the distance. As quickly as possible they moved across the bridge to the other side. Gandalf who was the last one, stopped halfway across the bridge and turned to face the demon.

"What the hell is he doing?" shouted Robin, who had already made it across the bridge. He made to run to the aid of the wizard but was grabbed by Legolas. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried. The Balrog let out a roar and stood to its full height, a flaming whip in one hand a sword in the other. "I am servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." Suddenly Gandalf's staff blazed with a bright white light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog brought down its flaming sword, but Gandalf seemed to have created a force field of light around his body and thus knocked the weapon aside.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf growled loudly. The Balrog snapped its mighty wipe at the Istar and shattered Gandalf's bubble, sending a shockwave through them both

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf cried, raising his staff high and striking the bridge. His power caused the bridge to break just before him, and the Balrog came falling down into the darkness below.

"He did it!" Cassie cried.

Gandalf gave a tired sigh and turned to join his friends, when suddenly the Balrog's flaming whip snapped up and grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He tried to grab onto the edge of the bridge, but could not keep his grip, the force of the Balrog was too strong.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed, trying to race to his Gandalf's aid, only to be held back by Boromir.

"NO!" cried Robin. His reached for his grapple gun and tried to fight against Legolas' hold on him. He had done this sort of thing before in Gotham. He had jumped off skyscrapers to save people hundreds of times. This was no different. If he could just get there in time…

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said, before he fell into the darkness.

**TO BE CONITNUED…**


	13. Where do we go from here?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Robin or Batgirl_**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Where do we go from here?**

_'Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
The battle's done and we kinda won  
so we sound our victory cheer!  
Where do we go from here?_

_Why is the path unclear?  
When we know hope is near?  
Understand we go hand in hand  
but we walk alone in fear  
Where do we go from here?_

_When does 'THE END' appear?  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close on a kiss god knows  
we can tell the end is near  
where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go...?  
From here?'_

_--From Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once more with Feeling_

* * *

Gandalf the Grey was dead.

It didn't seem possible.

Gandalf, who had been their friend, their mentor, and their leader, was dead.

Boromir was straining with all his might to stop Gimli from charging back into the certain death of the mines. Batgirl had pulled Merry and Pippin into her arms as they wept loudly while Sam dropped his face into his hands also giving into his grief. Legolas wandered in a daze, bewildered by Gandalf's fall. Robin stared back at the archway to the mine lost in a numb feeling of shock, his hand still clutching his grapple gun.

_'I could have saved him,_' he thought to himself. _'I should have saved him.'_

"Legolas," they heard Aragorn call. "Get them up!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said angrily, while fighting back his own tears.

"No," Robin said in a flat emotionless tone. "Aragorn's right. We can mourn for Gandalf later, but right now we need to put as much distance as possible between the orcs and us."

Aragorn gave Robin a thankful nod for his support, as he moved to help Sam up. "On your feet Sam," he said softly. Reluctantly everyone followed suit, all the while trying to hold back their tears and grief.

"We will make for the Woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn said, before taking notice that they were lacking another companion.

"Frodo?" Turning around, Aragorn could see Frodo Baggins walking aimlessly away from the rest of the group, lost in his grief. "Frodo!"

The small hobbits stopped at the second call of his name and turned to face the rest of the Fellowship, tears falling from his blue eyes.

Batgirl felt her own heart breaking at the sight of the grieving hobbit. She knew that he was blaming himself for Gandalf's death even without reading his body language. She also knew that nothing anyone of them could say would take away the pain he felt for the Wizard.

Instead she did the only thing she could do. She slowly walked over to the Hobbit, pulling back her cowl before she fell to her knees and pulled him into a tight embrace. Frodo tried to hold back his pain, but at the instant Cassie embraced him, and he let every bit of his sorrow come pouring out like the waters of the Brandywine River. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cassie's neck and sobbed softly into her shoulder.

No words were spoken between the two, and none were needed. All he needed to know was that he had friends who would be there to love and protect him.

Frodo slowly pulled back after several moments with still more tears in his red and swollen eyes. Cassandra ran a hand across his cheek wiping away his tears, in the same manner that Barbara Gordon had done for her in the past. She then offered Frodo her hand, which he took gratefully and turning her head towards the others, she gave them a nod signaling they were ready to leave.

No one said anything more as Aragorn began to lead the way to Lothlórien.

* * *

Aragorn led his companions at a rapid pace, wanting to get them out of the open before nightfall. Legolas though still pained by Gandalf's loss was also moving at a faster pace, but for different reasons. The Elf prince of Mirkwood was anxious for the opportunity to wander among the _mellyrn_ trees of legend. Never before having the time to visit the Woods of Lothlórien.

Yet despite his excitement, he was still the first to truly take noticed of his companion's weariness especially Frodo and Sam who were beginning to lag behind. Legolas moved to Aragorn's side and quickly pointed this out to the Ranger.

"I am sorry Frodo!" Aragorn cried, full of concern as he raced back to them. "So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I had forgotten that you were hurt; and you too Sam! Come Boromir! We shall carry them!" With that said, Aragorn and Boromir lifted them onto their backs and carried the two Hobbits until they reached a stream surrounded by fur trees where they agreed to rest for a bit and see to any injuries.

When Sam and Frodo were set down, and Aragorn and Robin took to tending their wounds. Robin pulled a small first aid kit from his belt and cleaned out Sam's injury, which thankfully was not poisoned and not as bad as initially thought. Aragorn made Frodo remove his shirt and Mithril coat, revealing a very nasty bruise from where the Troll had stuck him. To ease the pain, Aragorn brewed some of the _Altheas_ plant and then wrapped some soft pads of cloth to his side.

After they had eaten a hasty meal, the fellowship moved out once again. There was a chilled wind was blowing from the south when at last they reached the Woods of Lothlórien. Before them a wide grey shadow loomed and the sound of millions of leaves rustled in the distance. The instant they had entered the woods, everyone grew tense with the distinct feeling that they were being watched. Yet this did not seem to bother Legolas who walked around in a sense of wonder.

"Stay close, young Hobbits," Gimli was advising. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch, of terrible power… All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again." Frodo sudden appeared startled and stopped suddenly. His eyes began to look about the forest as if searching for something or someone.

"Are you all right, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked.

_'Timothy Drake'_

_'Cassandra Cain'_

Robin and Batgirl froze in their steps hearing the sudden voice that echoed in their minds, both coming to the immediate conclusion that there was a telepath somewhere nearby. And frankly after some the past incident both of them had with telepaths, neither like the idea of anyone, stranger or not, walking around inside their heads.

_'Welcome Robin and Batgirl, Squires of the Bat. Do not fear and seek comfort within the Golden Woods.'_

Robin reached out and grabbed both Batgirl and Frodo's shoulders. "Did you two just hear a voice in your head a moment ago?" he asked. Both seemed surprised, but nodded. "Alright, just checking…"

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli continued. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." No sooner had Gimli spoken, did he find himself and the rest of the Fellowship surrounded with arrows in their faces.

Legolas had quickly brought up his bow in defense of his friends, but it was obvious they were greatly out numbers. All around them were blonde haired elves with bows and arrows drawn and aimed. A fight would obviously be futile, but nonetheless Robin's hand quickly removed a hand full of a smoke screen pellets from his belt, ready to create an escape.

Aragorn didn't seem at all surprised by the sight of the elves, and raised his hand in a peaceful manner.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," drolled an important looking elf who stepped forth. He like the other elves was clad in forest green and grey clothes, and long golden locks fell from his head. His bright blue eyes gazed amongst the Fellowship with suspicion.

"Aragorn!" the dwarf said. "These woods are perilous. We should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," the lead elf said. "You cannot go back." His eyes apprised each member of the Fellowship as he spoke. "The Lord and Lady are expecting you but it is late and you should not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north towards Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood's borders. If you have indeed come from Moria, then peril cannot be far behind. Come."

Soon the group found themselves in the safety of platforms positioned in the trees of Lórien called _talans_. Aragorn and Legolas spoke to their host, who introduced himself as Haldir, in the elvish tongue while the rest stood in waiting.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli grumbled aloud, before glaring at Haldir. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said, his voice dripping with contempt.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli snarled, before Batgirl placed her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"No bad words," Cassandra whispered to the Dwarf, with a slight sharpness to her tone. Although she would never admit it aloud, she was too tired to put up with fighting an entire company of trigger-happy elves, just because Gimli had a thing against elves. Still, the glare that she sent towards Haldir showed that she would defend Gimli if they were to try anything.

Gimli growled slightly before agreeing that he would try and be civil with the Elves. Haldir allowed his gaze to meet with Batgirl's for a moment before turning to the Hobbits and specifically Frodo.

"You bring great evil here," he said darkly before addressing the rest of the Fellowship. "You can go no further tonight. Rest and we shall go on in the morning."

The Fellowship was split up to sleep on different _talans_ for the evening, since their weight could not be supported on one alone. The Hobbits were to sleep on one together along with Cassandra since they all weighed the less. Boromir and Aragorn shared the second platform and Robin, Legolas and Gimli would use the third one.

As everyone prepared to bed down, Robin reached out to stop Batgirl. Giving a small sight, she turned around to Robin with some obvious reluctance.

"Batgirl, can we talk?" Tim said, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, her face hidden by her full-face mask. "You know… about what happened in Moria…" He suddenly felt himself blushing as the memory of their kiss flooded his brain. It had only lasted a moment, but he had never felt anything like it and now he couldn't help but wonder what it meant between them.

Batgirl on the other hand turned her head away from Robin. She couldn't stand to look at him. Because if she did, she would read his body language and know everything he wanted to tell her. And she couldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow that. So before Tim could say anything further she quickly raised her hand for silence. "I… was stupid. I'm sorry."

"Stupid?" Robin asked in confusion. "What are you-?"

"I'm tired," she said quickly. "I… I'm going to sleep."

Robin tried to sputter out something else but before he could Cassandra had leapt from the _talan_ they were standing on and grabbing an over hanging branch flipped onto the _talan _where she was to sleep for the evening. And for that second time that day, Robin was left standing there with his mouth hanging open.

_'I swear to god,'_ he thought to himself. _'Hacking into the JLA Watchtower's mainframe… no problem. But I will never understand women…'_

"Tim?" Robin turned to Legolas who had a look of concern on his face. "Are you well?"

"Oh, just great… Never better," Robin mumbled sarcastically.

Legolas looked to where to the _talan_ where Batgirl and the Hobbits were poised and then back at Robin. "Is all well with Lady Cassandra?"

Robin suddenly felt a swell of anger overtake him, and he turned to scowl at the Elf. "You would know better than me, now wouldn't you?" he snapped.

Legolas stepped back in shocked by Robin's outburst and definitely confused by it as well. "I fear that I do not understand what you mean, _mellon nín_ (my friend)."

Robin shook his head and began to walk away. "Whatever. Just forget it all right, Legolas? I'm going to get some sleep."

"Nay, I shall not just '_forget it'_," Legolas said, reaching out to stop Robin. "This is all about the kiss you and Cassandra shared back within the Mines of Moria, am I not correct?"

Robin pulled out of the elf's grasp and turned his face away. Of all the places for Batgirl to kiss him, it had to be in front of the Fellowship and a thousand bloodthirsty goblins…

"Look, it isn't important," Robin, sighed. "Whatever is going on between you and Batgirl isn't my business. So can we just drop it and move on with our lives."

Again Legolas found he was lost in the lands of complete and total confusion. What was it about the children of men and turning everything into such a production?

"Tim, I do not understand what you are implying!" Legolas said firmly. "There is nothing 'going on' between us. I will not deny that Cassandra is a beautiful woman and amazingly skilled fighter. Nor will I deny that any man or elf would be lucky to have her love--"

"You aren't helping, you know…" Robin interrupted.

"Nonetheless," Legolas continued. "Lady Cassandra and I are only friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now please, I implore that you calm yourself."

"I AM calm," Robin said, as if he were talking with his father or with Batman. He was sounding so childish and pathetic. And accusing Legolas of something like that was not exactly his finest moment in Middle-Earth to date. "Look I'm sorry, it's just…" Tim ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. " I don't know… Things have just been so weird between Batgirl and me lately. Even before Moria. And well, it looked like you and her had something…"

Legolas placed a brotherly hand on Tim's shoulder. "I think I understand what you are saying, but I promise you that Cassandra and I are only friends. I care for her, as I would for a sister, but my feeling for her go nothing beyond that. And I know that she also see me only as a friend."

"Then why-" Robin began, only to be interrupted by Legolas.

"Tim, we have still far to go and it would be best that we take what rest we can get. And perhaps tomorrow, things will become more clear."

Tim looked to Cassandra and sighed. He wanted to talk to her, but like Batman she was horribly stubborn when she chose to be. And that of course meant she would not speak until she was ready to. Seeing no other choice, Robin nodded as they made their way to where Gimli was already snoring loudly.

* * *

The following morning Haldir and his fellow Elves led the ten remaining members of the Fellowship deeper into the forest. There was no doubt that he was wary of the group, specifically Gimli and the item that Frodo carried.

"Now friends," Haldir said bring them to a halt. "You have entered the Naith of Lórien, or the Gore, as you would say. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted to set foot there. In keeping with this custom I shall blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others make walk free for awhile, until we come nearer to our dwellings."

"Not fair!" Batgirl said loudly, standing by the Dwarf. "He's not… enemy! He's our friend!"

Gimli nodded in agreement, his face set in anger. "I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner! I am no spy! My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas or any other of my companions!"

Haldir raised a hand in an attempt to calm Batgirl and Gimli. "I do not doubt you," he said. "Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law and cannot set it aside. I have done much already in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

"It stupid law!" Batgirl growled. "It is unfair and… racist!"

"If I cannot go forward free-" Gimli began to growl but Robin swept in, using the 'Look' to silence all of them.

"People! Calm down," he ordered forcefully. He suddenly felt like he was back at the Titans Tower breaking up another argument between Superboy and Kid Flash. "Let's sort this out like civilized, intelligent people, shall we? Haldir, your law says that strangers are not allowed to see the secrets of your land, correct? Well, as I recall, most of us here with the possible exception of Aragorn, are strangers to your forest. So if one of us is going to be blindfolded, then why not be fair and blindfold the rest of us?"

"Agreed," Aragorn said. "If we are too continue on this quest, then it will be as equals. It is hard upon Gimli to be singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

This seemed to please Gimli a bit. "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

Legolas looked positively insulted. "I am an Elf and a kinsman here!"

"The Company shall **_all_** fare alike," Aragorn growled, doing a remarkable, though completely unintentional impersonation of the Batman. "Come, bind our eyes Haldir!"

Once everyone's eyes were properly bounded, they again set out to the Elf City. They traveled for much of the day, many of them feeling rather foolish at their current situation. Legolas was often heard mumbling about how a certain dwarf seemed to bring him nothing but grief. It had been nearing sunset when at last Haldir called them to a halt.

"You may now remove your blindfolds," he told them.

The Fellowship did so with appreciative haste, and with the pieces of cloth no longer blocking their vision, they were free to see a truly magnificent sight. They were standing in an opened space and to the left stood a great mound, covered with the greenest grass that any of them could remember ever seeing. Upon the far side there rose to a great height a green wall encircling a green hill thronged with mallorn-trees as tall as many skyscrapers in Gotham City. In the darkness of their branches, they could see countless lights gleaming, green and gold and silver.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon," Haldir said with a proud smile. "The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship was given the scenic route as they were into the hearth of the Elf City and everyone, even Legolas, stared around in wonder. All about them stood the tallest trees they had ever seen and upon their high branches sat houses. Not small structures but large homes whose light glittered among the leaves. Intricately carved staircases wrapped about the massive trunks and led up into the high trees.

Elves of almost ethereal beauty wandered about. They looked almost like angels with their flowing white and grey garments and truly this seemed to be a Heavenly place if ever there was one. Tranquility and peace hung in the air easing the Fellowship of their worries and sadness.

Haldir then took them up a long staircase that wrapped around the trunk of one of the larger trees. It rose high into the tree, until at last they arrived at a large platform that led to another long staircase. They had barely arrived when a bright and beautiful light appeared from above, and two Elves clad in flowing white garments and golden hair descended the stairs.

Even without introductions, it was obvious who they were.

Celeborn stood tall and regal, with an air of wisdom and strength, while besides him was the fair Lady Galadriel whose beauty was beyond words, and her sparkling blue eyes seemed to stare into their very souls.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Lord Celeborn said, gravely. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten are here, yet eleven there were, that set out from Rivendell: so the said the messages. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Collectively the faces of the Fellowship fell, and their head were cast down in pain. Yet before anyone could respond, Galadriel spoke for the first time, with look of worried realization on her delicate features:

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

_'Well, considering how accurate of a statement that was, I think we just found our telepath,'_ Robin thought grimly and he swore that Galadriel's eyes turned to him as if to acknowledge his mental remark.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame," Legolas explained. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." At these words, Gimli's head fell and he turned his gaze from the Lord and Lady.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel said in a surprisingly strong and cryptic voice. "We do not yet know his full purpose."

She turned her eyes to Gimli and spoke with a kindness and understanding not usually heard from Elves to Dwarves. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Her piercing eyes then turned sharply to Boromir, who seemed to cringe under her gaze.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"Choices have been made but more still lie before you." Galadriel said somberly, "Your quest is known to us. But we will not here speak of it more openly. Yet not in vain will it prove, maybe, that you came to his land seeking aid, as Gandalf himself plainly purposed."

She paused and one could see that she felt some sort of regret. "It was I who first summoned the White Council. And if my designs had not gone amiss, it would have been governed by Gandalf the Grey, and then mayhap things would have gone otherwise. But even now, there is hope left. I will not give you counsel, saying do this or do that. For not in doing or contriving, nor in choosing between this course and another, can I avail; but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also, what shall be.

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife," the Lady of Light then said cryptically. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all."

Again her eyes traveled amongst the Fellowship, and it felt as if she were looking through them rather than at them. None save Legolas, Aragorn, Robin and Batgirl could hold her gaze. Sam quickly blushed and turned away from her, while Boromir looked as if he were in great and terrible pain.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true," Galadriel continued. After a long while, she released them from her gaze and smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

"Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil," Celeborn said. "Tonight you will sleep, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

The Fellowship bow in gratitude, and no one seemed to take notice of how the Lady Galadriel had turned her piercing gaze to Frodo who let out as gasp of breath.

'_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!'_

Galadriel then turned to Robin and Batgirl, and a small knowing smile graced her lips.

_'I welcome you as well, Children of the Bat.'_

Both Robin and Batgirl gave soft gasps that matched Frodo's, as Galadriel's ethereal voice filled their heads. It was not an intrusive feeling as one would thing, but instead calming.

_'We have much to discuss, children. Be prepared to heed my call.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. The Lady of Light

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or LOTR. They are the property of DC comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**_Author's notes: Hey gang! First I want to say to all you Boromir fans that I understand your concern. And NO, I don't hate Boromir, despite what some people might believe. He's a great character, who shows us a lot of humanity but he does have his faults. I hope you all understand that I'm not trying to make him to be a bad guy or something.  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all are having fun with the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
The Lady of Light**

That evening the Fellowship were to sleep in a grand pavilion among the trees surrounding a beautiful fountain. As Legolas went to fill a silver water pitcher, a soft and mournful song filled the air of Lothlórien, to which only Aragorn, Frodo and Legolas fully understood the lyrics.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said mournfully.

Merry listened for a moment, before he turned to the Elf. "What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you," he replied. "For me the grief is all to near."

Everyone fell quiet as the music overtook them and they could feel the pain of the Wizard's loss overtake them once again. Frodo had begun to keep to himself, and spoke little to the rest of the Fellowship. His mind was heavy with many troubles, which he refused to share with his friends.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Samwise said, laying out his blankets. "There should be a verse about them." He thought back to Bilbo's 111th birthday and Gandalf's firework display for a moment before standing up as if he were in school and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

_"The finest rockets ever seen:  
they burst in stars of blue and green  
or after thunder golden showers  
came falling down like a rain of flowers."_

Sam suddenly looked embarrassed and blushed as he sat back down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Many of the Fellowship were so lost in their own thoughts and sorrow that they never noticed Robin stand up and with the broken pieces of his bo-staff in hand, strolled away from the pavilion a moment to himself.

Batgirl watched him leave, and felt horribly guilty. When she had kissed him back in the Mines of Moria, it had looked as if that would be the end for all of them. And if they had died, she didn't want to leave Tim without him knowing how she really felt about him.

But she never had the right to kiss him. He wouldn't want to be with her; if he ever found out the things she had done and what she had been.

And besides that, he was already spoken for. Even if Spoiler didn't want to be her friend anymore, Batgirl would never wish to betray Stephanie Brown. She had already gone too far by kissing him.

_'Must be why Batman doesn't date,' _Cassandra thought to herself. _'Relationships are just way too complicated.'_

Wanting to take her mind of Tim, Batgirl looked around to see how everyone else was occupying themselves. Aragorn and Boromir had fallen into a deep and intense conversation. Frodo had become increasingly quiet and distant from the rest of the group, which everyone chalked up to Gandalf's death. After Sam's little performance, they stout gardener had wrapped himself in a blanket and let sleep overtake him. Meanwhile Gimli's snores were breaking through the evening sky like a freight train in downtown Gotham. As for the Company's own Elf, Legolas had bid them all good night as he went to explore Lothlórien and visit amongst his kinfolk.

Merry and Pippin on the other hand, were both still awake and chatting to one another in hushed voices, which was frankly unheard of when it came to them. They both looked up to see Cassandra still awake and moved to join her.

"Hi." Cassie greeted, trying to sound somewhat chipper.

The two youngest Hobbits smiled at Batgirl as they each took seat besides her on her bedroll. "Hullo Cassie," they said in unison.

"Say Cassie," Merry said, "what are ye still doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Cassie replied. "What about you?"

"Just talkin' about home," Pippin said. "We were thinkin' about how nice it would be to be back at the Green Dragon, right about now. Have ourselves a pint of ale and sit ourselves around a nice fire."

Batgirl smiled at the pair. The Hobbits had such simple lives back in the Shire, and now here they were, on a mission to hell. They didn't need to go, but yet they did. Not for hopes of fame or glory or responsibility. They did it for friendship. No matters what anyone else said, quite possibly the bravest people in the Fellowship were the four Hobbits.

"Cassandra, can ye teach us?" Merry asked her suddenly.

"Teach you what?" Batgirl asked.

"To fight like ye do," Merry said. "We've never seen anyone move like ye do Cassie, and well... Considering where we are going..."

"Aye," Pippin nodded. "Boromir and Aragorn are still helping us with swords, but ye seem to do really well without one. So we were talkin' about it and we were hopin' that maybe ye could..."

"Yes."

Both Merry and Pippin's heads shot up in both surprise and excitement. "Ye mean it?" Pippin asked.

"Its a good... idea," Cassandra said. "You need to know... how to protect yourselves. But it is very hard work. I can't teach you... to be... as good as me, because... I have trained... since I was very little. And this not a game either."

Both Merry and Pippin nodded with serious looks. Much more serious looks than were normal for them. "We understand! Don't we, Pip?" Merry said.

"Aye," Pippin agreed. "We'll do our very best. We promise."

"Okay," Batgirl said, with a small smile. "Aragorn said... we will stay here for... a while. Get to sleep. We will start... tomorrow morning." Again Pippin and Merry nodded enthusiastically and gave their goodnights before racing off to their bedrolls.

_'They really are the bravest of us all,'_ Batgirl thought to herself as she laid herself down for the evening.

* * *

Robin meanwhile, had located a stone bench set in a secluded area of the Elven Realm besides the babbling river that ran through Lórien. Taking off his utility belt, he opened all of the compartments so as to take inventory of his supplies. Since he tried to collect his stray batarangs after each use, he had a few batarangs left, one bang-a-rang, as well as one remained batarang bomb. He still had a full supply of gas pellets, and acid pellets. He had five more grappling hooks, plus of a few of Batman's newer toys such as the tangler grenades, which looked like little pink pellets that would ensnare an enemy in a gum like substance. 

Fun for parties and stopping bank heists, but they were hell to get out of one's hair.

_'Looks like I'm going to have to make things last,'_ he thought to himself. _'Now for my staff...'_

His bo-staff had been broken in half by the Orcs in Moria and although he knew how to use his elf sword, Tim preferred to have his bo-staff working again, if only for a back-up weapon.

Examining the damage Robin pulled out a small laser torch from his utility belt and then several additional tools from his the hidden compartments on his sleeves. Fortunately his bo-staffs had been broken on many an occasion in the past and thus Robin had learned how to perform emergency repairs it if needed. Still it would have been nice to have just gotten a fresh one, like he would have done back home.

While he worked, Tim took the time to enjoy the solitude. Since joining up with the Fellowship, he hadn't really had much time to himself. And in light of recent events, he felt he could really use sometime to just to think about it all.

Gandalf's death was still hitting him hard; there was no denying that. And although this was not the first life Robin had failed to save, it did not make losing the Wizard any easier. He had tried to be so many things for the Fellowship and for Middle-Earth. He deserved to be here to laugh, to cry to yell at Merry and Pippin.

But he couldn't be.

And all they could do was pray that Gandalf's death wouldn't be in vain. He had saved them all through his sacrifice, and the least that they could do was honor his memory and carry out their mission without him.

Robin had also put his killing the orcs in Moria behind him, more or less. It was difficult, to know that if needed he could be so vicious, but what he had said to Batgirl in the Mines was true. This wasn't Gotham. There was no police, or Arkham or DEO here. It unfortunately came down to kill or be killed here. And if they were going to survive in Middle-Earth, it was going to be time to take off the kid's gloves.

He could only hope that Batman could forgive him, because it was possible that he would never forgive himself.

And then there was the kiss.

As Robin, Tim always preferred to have control of each situation. It was part of who made him who he was. But in this case he felt completely at a loss.

For the longest of time, he and Cassandra had been... well not exactly friends, per say. More like associates or allies. But now their entire relationship was different. There seemed to be whole new feelings between them now and neither seemed entirely sure how to handle those feelings.

And that kiss...

All he could see to think of was how amazing her lips felt against his. It wasn't anything like he could ever remember feeling with Ariana nor Stephanie nor Cissie nor Greta.

It felt... well...

It felt perfect.

So why was everything so screwed up between them?

It took roughly two hours for Robin to get his staff back in one piece and another hour to get the expansion mechanism to work properly.

Snapping the bo-staff to its full length, Robin spun it above his head rapidly and then shot it out in a fast and controlled gesture as if to strike down on an invisible opponent. Everything looked like it was in working order, but Tim wasn't certain whether it would survive another battle. And considering their track record so far, another battle was more than likely in their future.

"I see that you have repaired your weapon." Robin spun around swift and snapped his bo-staff into the face of Aragorn. The Ranger did not even flinch at the near-attack, but instead met Robin's eyes with calm serenity.

"Damn dude," Robin said, lowering the weapon with an amused smirk. "I didn't even hear you coming. Tell me, have you ever thought of becoming a costumed vigilante? Something tells me you'd be surprisingly good in the field of occupations." Robin collapsed the staff and placed it back into its holster on his back.

"I did not wish to startle you, Robin," Aragorn replied, inclining his head in apology.

"No big," Robin said dismissively. "I'm used to it by now. And please Aragorn, call me Tim."

"Tim, then," Aragorn smiled slightly and leaned up against a nearby tree. "I wanted to thank you for your support back at Moria, Tim. I know that it appeared as if I were being rather heartless after losing Gandalf so soon. I am certain that many of the others were less than… pleased with me."

"You did what had to be done, Aragorn," Robin replied with a shrug. "There is no reason for them to be angry with you. Besides, I know what its like to be the one in charge."

"You?" Aragorn asked. "How do you mean?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you see a few years back some of my friends and me, we formed this sort of team so that we could help people. You now, do go out into the word and fight the good fight, and all that stuff. We called ourselves 'Young Justice'."

Aragorn tried to hold back his laughter at the title and raised an amused eyebrow. "Young Justice?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's corny as hell," Robin laughed while rolling his own eyes. "The name was NOT our idea. We had some thickheaded TV reporter to thank for THAT. Though you should have heard the things Imp… err… Kid Flash wanted to call us.

"Anyways, after a while I sort of got put into the role of the team leader. I found myself being the one who had to make a lot of the hard decisions, even if it didn't make me look very popular with the rest of the team. There were so many times that Superboy and I fought over what needed to be done, and whether or not we were right in doing it. I don't think the others ever noticed it, but I always felt set apart from the rest of them. It's tough being the guy in charge."

"Indeed, it is." Aragorn sighed softly, and then fell into silent thought, allowing his hand to caressed the silver pendant around his neck.

"So... A King, huh?" Robin said in a casual manner. Aragorn looked up at Robin, his grey eyes dark and serious. At first Robin was worried he had overstepped his boundaries, but at last the Ranger nodded slightly. "You don't exactly seem very happy with that arrangement."

"Nay," Aragorn agreed. "I am not. I have been told that my path is laid before me, yet I cannot seem to see it. Nor do I know if I wish to take it." The Ranger sat down on the stone bench besides Robin, and stared out at the river and the beautifully carved swan boats that waded in the waters.

"Why?"

Aragorn looked at Robin for a moment debating his answer. Despite his young age, it looked as if this young boy might actually understand him. Not fully, for no one could completely understand the weight on his shoulders. But perhaps Robin would understand it to some extent and not go off and tell him how he had no choice and that it was his sole true purpose in life and that he should just blindly accept his fate.

"I fear that I am too weak to be King," he said finally. "You heard of the fate that befell my ancestor Isildur at Elrond's Council. How he gave into the Ring's power, and thus led the world to all this great pain and suffering. So much would rest on my shoulders, were I to take up the throne of Gondor."

"I can see what you mean," Robin said. "Being a king… there so much responsibility and so many things you'd need to live up to. I'm sure as hell not going to deny that's got to be tough. But Aragorn let me ask you one thing: If you can't do it, who can?" Aragorn looked slightly bewildered and cocked his head to one side quizzically.

"When I became Robin, I had to follow in the footsteps of a lot of people," Robin said seriously. "There was Batman who started it all and Nightwing had created the mantel of Robin. He had turned it into the things of Legends. I wanted so much to be what he was. And then... there was Jason..." Tim took a deep breath. He was feeling a bit uneasy about talking so freely about himself or about the secret. "Jason Todd gave his life for the suit. He... He made a lot of mistakes in his tenure as Robin and it got him into a lot of trouble. It cost him a lot. But he also did a lot of good.

"Every time I put on this suit, I'm afraid that I might do something to disgrace it all. That I'll end up doing something, that will get myself killed or worse, something that will get someone else killed. I'm constantly scared that I'll let down Batman and Nightwing and what it means to be Robin.

"But in the end," Robin continued. "I keep doing this. I went out each night, and put my life on the line so that other people will be safe and have something to live for. I have a lot to live up to, sure, but if I'm not Robin, who will be? I've learned that Robin was never about the suit or the mask. Robin was about what it stood for. It was a symbol for hope."

Aragorn nodded slightly. "But the role of a costumed adventurer and that of a King are quite different things, my young friend."

"Are they really?" Robin asked. "People don't always look to a King because they have to, you know. They often do it because they **_want_** to. As I understand it, a King... Well, a **_good_** King gives people hope. He's there not only to rule, but also to show his people that things are going to be all right. He is also a symbol of hope. He's supposed inspire people for something better."

Aragorn took a moment to process Robin's words, while Tim stood up and stretched his arms up and over his head, hearing a soft popping sound from his back.

"Frankly Aragorn," the Boy Wonder said. "If you were to ask anyone who know you, I'd say you've got a lot to offer Middle-Earth as King. I mean you're here on this mission to help protect your people from Sauron's power. To give them hope in the face of despair. Way I see it: if anyone around here should be king, it might as well be you. You're the guy who's best qualified for the job. I'm not saying you have to take up the crown, if you don't want to. That's entirely your choice, man. But it would be a shame to pass up all the good you could do." Robin began to slowly make his way back to their pavilion.

"Good-night Aragorn," he called back to the thoughtful looking Ranger.

"Good-Night Tim. And thank you."

* * *

When Robin returned to the pavilion, the rest of the Fellowship had already fallen asleep. Gimli was snoring like a buzz saw, and Merry, Pippin and Sam seemed to be creating a sort of musical with their snores. Legolas was nowhere to be seen and Batgirl was sleeping with her back to him. 

Taking off his cape, mask and utility belt, Robin had sat down on his own bedroll, just when Frodo appeared from behind a tree. The Hobbit was looking slightly pale; as if he had just seen a ghost and looked he also looked somewhat depressed about something. As Robin was about to call out to him, he was cut off by a familiar tingle in the back of his mind.

_"Timothy Drake."_

_"Cassandra Cain."_

Batgirl's eyes shot open as she was awoken from a deep sleep, and Robin's head snapped around to see the Lady Galadriel standing by the tree, which Frodo had appeared from behind.

She seemed to be glowing with some sort of soft internal light, and icy blue eyes bore into those of the teenaged heroes. After a brief moment, she freed them of her gaze and turned and strolled away.

Without saying a word, both Robin and Batgirl stood up and followed the Elf Queen down a curving stone staircase that led to a wide area with another beautiful yet far more impressive fountain and in the center of the area there was a stone pedestal with a silver basin on it.

"I have been expecting your arrival, son of Jack and daughter of Cain," Galadriel said in her musically deep feminine voice, "since you first arrived in Middle-Earth."

Batgirl felt uneasy around the golden hair elf, for unlike anyone else she had met, Cassandra could not read Galadriel's body language. She was a complete enigma.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Are you saying that you-"

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel said cutting him off.

"Why?" Batgirl asked.

Galadriel lifted a long necked silver pitcher and poured a bit of water into the silver basin. "Much can be seen within the Mirror, Cassandra of Gotham. To some I can show what they desire to see. But the Mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things, which we wish to behold. What you will see, if you leave the Mirror free to work, I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, things that are, and some thing that have not yet come to pass. Do you wish to look?"

"Big with the Cryptic, huh?" Robin said before looking at the mirror on the pedestal suspiciously. "Is that how you knew we were coming to Middle- Earth?"

Galadriel didn't reply, but instead gave him a long and serious look.

"I'll look," Cassandra said stepping up to the pedestal. "What will it hurt?"

"Famous last words," Robin murmured under his breath.

Leaning over the mirror, all Cassie could see at first was her reflection staring back at her. She was about to ask if this was just some joke, when suddenly the water in the basin began to move about and grew cloudy, until at last a new image appeared.

Cassandra could see Gotham City and then Oracle's Clocktower. The image altered and she could see Oracle typing furiously at her computers, with Nightwing standing behind her wheelchair looking intently over her at the many computer screens, while resting both his hands on her shoulders. She could read the worry and sadness in their body languages and also the immense love between them.

The image altered again, and Batgirl could now see Batman standing on top of the Wayne Tower, his cape billowing in the night sky as he glared out over the city. He seemed lost in thought and self-loathing, until a familiar beacon appeared in the night sky. A bright beacon of light reflected off the clouds in the sky, and the silhouette of a bat could be seen in the center. He leapt off the rooftop and his cape spread open like the wings of his namesake, after which the image altered again.

Suddenly she could see each member of the Fellowship in some sort of pain and distress. Aragorn was looking beaten, Gimli shouting in anger, Legolas in a saddened state. Merry and Pippin were in a deep forest, looking frightened as they raced from an unknown evil. She could see Frodo and Sam traveling across barren lands, with strange looking creature whose skin was so pale that it was almost translucent, and there was a great madness in his bulging pale blue eyes. She could see two distinct personalities in the creature fighting for control. Robin appeared and was laying face down in the mud, but she couldn't see whether he was dead or alive.

One last time the image changed and Cassandra could see herself standing in battle surrounded by Orcs and men and she could hear people crying out in pain. There was only two words in which to describe it: utterly hopeless.

Letting out a gasp, she leapt back from the pedestal falling into Tim's arms. "Cassie!" Robin cried out, while holding her up. "What happened? What did you see?" He wiped a stranded of her black hair away from her beautiful Asian eyes, which fluttered open to look up at him.

"Gotham..." Cassie gasped. "Barbara and Dick and Bruce... They were… sad. And I... was fighting... in a war. And...." She looked at Tim glassy eyed and slightly pale.

"What?" Tim coaxed.

"You just called me... Cassie."

Tim eyes grew wide and he blushed brightly, as Batgirl took to her feet again. He HAD just called her Cassie. He had never done that before as far back as he could remember. It had always been 'Batgirl' when he addressed her. He had rarely if ever called her Cassandra, much less.

"Now what of you Timothy Drake?" Galadriel asked. "Will you look into the Mirror?"

Tim looked to Cassie who nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll do it."

As Cassandra had done, he stepped before the pillar and looked down into the mirror. Again the gray mist overtook his reflection and he could see his and Batgirl's fight against Klarion the Witch Boy and Teekl. He could see himself and Batgirl vanishing into the portal, before the image altered to show the trophy room of the Batcave. He could see the T-Rex, the giant penny, Jason Todd's Robin uniform and besides that Barbara Gordon's old blue, grey and yellow Batgirl uniform. He could also see two new cases were present in the cave. The first contained another red, green, yellow and black Robin uniform though this one was more elaborate than the first. The "R" shaped throwing star on the chest gleamed in the pale light of the cave. Besides his costume was an all black costume save for the yellow belt and golden outline of a bat on the chest. At the bottom of the cases was a plaque of gold, which read:

**_'In memory of Timothy Drake and Cassandra Cain  
ROBIN & BATGIRL  
May they never be forgotten.'_**

The image changed again, and Tim could see his father and stepmother sitting in their living room, while Jack held a photo album. The photo was of a 2 year old Tim Drake sitting on the lap of an 8 year old Dick Grayson who was dressed in a bright red, green and yellow acrobatics' costume. Behind the two children were Dick's parent's John and Mary, also in costume standing besides a much young Jack Drake and his long-departed wife, Janet.

Dana placed a loving hand on her husband's and laid her head on his shoulder as they both cried gently.

Again the mirror's image altered. There now was a man, dressed in white carrying a staff though his face was hidden deep in shadow.

Tim could then see himself still wearing his mask but he was dressed in armor while drench in rain and the blood of orcs as he and many others in suits of armor did battle.

Again, it changed to reveal a large black tower, and at the top of the tower an eye of fire blazed brightly.

The image changed a final time to show Gotham City and then Metropolis, Central City, Themyscira and many other cities all in ruins as the eye of fire hung above and he could hear a dark and sinister laughter.

Tim cried out, and fell crashing to the ground, with Batgirl racing to his side. Galadriel watched the two with unwavering interest, and she seemed to be caressing something on her right index finger, that neither teen could see.

"I was not the only one to feel your arrival in Middle-Earth," she said cryptically.

"Was that Sauron?" Robin gasped. "The Eye of Fire...?"

Galadriel nodded darkly. "Should Sauron gain the One Ring of Power, Middle-Earth shall be only the first world to suffer at his malice."

"Was all that real?" Robin asked. "Gotham, Metropolis…?"

"The images from your world are only possibilities of what may come. For now," Galadriel said. "They might yet come to pass or it may be in your power to stop them."

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded. "Stop talking in riddles!"

Galadriel did not even flinch at Tim's outburst. "Your actions here will weigh heavily on the future of those you care for in your native home," the Lady of Light explained. "Know that your arrival in our world was not an accident." She then stepped towards Batgirl and Robin, and she cupped each of their faces in her cool and nimble hands. "It was far from it."

"I know that both of you carry heavy hearts and many burdens. But should not fear what is to come. Only by trusting yourselves and each other, will you find what you are truly searching for." Neither Robin nor Batgirl fully understood what she meant by this, but still they both nodded.

"So how do we play into this whole thing exactly?" Robin asked, seemingly lost in Galadriel's eyes.

"The greatest and heaviest of tasks lay on the shoulders of Frodo Baggins of the Shire and him alone," Galadriel said, her eyes taking on a sense of great sadness. "Your roles will be smaller in the coming conflict but nonetheless significant ones. What they shall be, I cannot say. But know this: the fate of Middle-Earth and every other world now stands on the edge of the abyss where even the smallest of acts could lead to either our salvation or to our destruction."

"Just so long as there isn't a lot of pressure," Robin said uneasily. Galadriel gave him a small smile as she kissed both of their foreheads.

"You will find your ways."

**To be continued...**


	15. Class is in Session

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or LOTR. They are the sole property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Author's note: Also, I'm wondering if you all might give me so feed back on how you feel I'm doing on the Batgirl/Robin relationship. Any opinions and whatnot are appreciated. Thanks again. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Class is in Session**

After bidding Galadriel a goodnight Robin and Batgirl took their leave and began to head back to the Fellowship's pavilion. Everything that the Lady of Light had shown the pair was a bit difficult to take in and process. If the visions they had seen in the Mirror were right, Sauron would no longer be just a threat to Middle-Earth. If he were to get a hold of the One Ring, he could possibly expand his evil to their world and possibly countless others. Now more then ever they had a stake in the Fellowship's mission.

_'Nothing can ever be easy can it?'_ Robin thought, before looking over at Batgirl. There was a major possibility that they might not survive the coming conflict against Sauron and he didn't want them to ever risk the chance of parting badly. _'Maybe its time we made a few things easier…'_

"Something… wrong?" Cassandra asked suddenly.

"No," Robin said quickly, while trying to hide a blush. "Everything's cool."

Batgirl eyed Robin suspiciously and knew from his body language that he was lying; yet she still didn't dwell on it. Her mind was already filled other things.

* * *

The next morning Merry and Pippin were awakened long before dawn by Batgirl so they could begin their martial arts training. They had asked Frodo and Sam if they wanted to join in, but both just said they'd rather watch.

Cassandra was thankful that Frodo was going to be there, even if he wasn't participating. She could see that the hobbit was slowly withdrawing from everyone in the Fellowship. The responsibility of the Ring was becoming more difficult for the Hobbit and he apparently didn't want to burden his friends with the details. But there was also something else. His body language was in a constant state of nervousness, like he was debating a great decision. But what that could be, she couldn't say.

After a small breakfast that didn't come remotely close to filling the Hobbits, Cassandra took them to a wide-open area where they could then set out their bedrolls as makeshift gym mats. Frodo and Sam took seats on a giant tree roots that protruded from one of the large _mellyrn_ trees, while Batgirl, Pippin and Merry started a morning stretch. Once they were properly limber, Cassandra turned to face her new pupils.

"First thing," Batgirl said, raising a single finger. "Learn to fall."

Both of the Hobbits swapped confused looks with one another. "Fall?" Merry asked.

"Um…Cassandra…not to be rude or nuttin'," Pippin said. "But we already know how to fall…"

"Aye," Merry nodded. "Pippin here does that at least five to six times a day as it is." Batgirl tried to hold back a smile, and kept her face serious, while Pippin just now came to realize why Merry had said about him.

"Fall the wrong way… and hurt yourself," Batgirl explained. "Learn the right way to fall and you won't… break something. Watch."

They both watched as Cassandra deliberately fell over backwards on to the bedrolls. She flung her arms back at the last moment, slapped her forearms against the floor just before the rest of her body made contact with it. Then she kicked back up onto her feet and looked back at Merry and Pippin. "See?"

Both the hobbits still looked quite confused by the demonstration and forcing Cassandra to let out a small sigh. This was going to prove far more difficult then she initially thought. Sure, she could show them the techniques, but explaining them was going to be a wee bit harder, considering her still limited vocabulary.

"The point of the falling is to properly distribute the force of impact throughout your body," explained a familiar voice. Batgirl and the Hobbits all turned to see Robin, wearing some dark green Elf-clothes, coming down the grassy path.

"May I?" he asked Batgirl, inclining his head towards her two pupils.

"Umm… sure. Okay," she replied.

Robin nodded and turned to Pippin and Merry. "Guys, what Cassie just did was called a _break fall_. The point of a break fall is to take the impact of hitting the floor in the parts of the body best able to absorb it, and to spread it out over as large an area as possible. She didn't hit the floor first with her elbows, or her hands, because that concentrates the impact in one small area. That leads to broken bones. But by slapping the floor with her arms, they took most of the impact."

Merry and Pippin took the explanation in and then nodded. It seemed to make sense to them for the most part now.

Robin turned to Batgirl and gestured that they speak in private. "I hope you didn't mind that, but I was thinking that you could use a hand teaching them," he said. "I mean, if you want, you can teach them all the physical practices of Martial Arts and I could explain the theory behind it. So they understand what it is your doing all the time. But only if that's cool with you."

Batgirl thought this over for a moment. She had been trained from birth to think only in physical means, making it difficult for her to explain fighting in ways the Hobbits would understand. It would be better if someone were there to properly explain the reasons for the techniques.

"Okay," she said nodding. "That's a… good idea."

They spent the next hour practicing front and back break falls. When Batgirl and Robin decided that the two Hobbits were sufficiently proficient at falling onto their faces and backs, (at least for one lesson) Batgirl took them over to the punching bag that she had made using a duffle bag stuffed with blankets and clothes and gave them a brief lesson in the proper way to make a fist, and to throw a punch. After another hour they ended the first session with enough time for everyone to take a bath before heading to lunch.

When later they joined the rest of the Fellowship in the pavilion, both Merry and Pippin were looking less than happy and Pippin had a nasty little bruise on his shoulder from an improper fall.

"I won't be sittin' right for a month…" Merry grumbled, while rubbing his backside. Pippin nodded in agreement, while Sam and Frodo did their best not to laugh out loud.

"Ye think she's getting back at us for the speakin' lessons?" Pippin asked.

"If that's the case, then what's Tim's excuse?" Merry asked with a shrug.

"Was your training session productive?" Boromir asked with a smirk as he handed Batgirl a plate of food.

Cassandra looked over at Tim, who had taken a seat with Aragorn and Gimli and begun to tell them about Merry and Pippin's first lesson in the Martial Arts.

"Yes…" she said with a small smile. "Very."

* * *

The Fellowship had arranged to remain in Lothlórien for only a week, while making plans for what they would do next. There was much debate amongst the Fellowship whether to go directly to Mordor or to Gondor and the city of Minas Tirith, though it was Boromir who seemed completely set on taking the road to Minas Tirith, saying that there they would be safer and allow them opportunity to set a proper plan for the Ring's fate. Yet Aragorn continued to say disagree with this train of thought, by saying that there was too much risk in delaying their journey and taking the ring to the White City.

During this time Tim and Cassandra continued to train Merry and Pippin in _Crash Course Martial Arts 101_. Robin and Batgirl were still at a distance between each other, but neither allowed their personal problems whatever they were exactly to interfere with their lessons. If they had learned anything from working with Batman was how to keep their minds on business.

As for Merry and Pippin themselves, the two Hobbits had actually been doing pretty well considering they had only a weeks worth of training. Certainly they were in no way ready to go up against the likes of Bane or Lady Shiva or even the Mad Hatter, but they were making progress.

Every morning at the crack of dawn, they were awakened for a quick run through the forest, followed by calisthenics and then the primary fight training. They had so far learned the basic offensive and defensive techniques from several fight forms such as jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do. And to help keep things interesting, Batgirl had taught them a few simple takedown techniques that she normally would have saved for later.

A majority of the lessons were teaching the Hobbits how to use their height against larger opponents but also had them learn to fight opponents their own height. This led to minor sparing matches between the two, with Robin and Batgirl watching and critiquing their performances.

"Oy!" Merry yelped, as Pippin who was had blocked his punch, grabbed his shirt while simultaneously pulling him off balance. At the same time the young Took hooked a leg behind Merry's, and pushed, thus knocking him off his feet. As Merry fell back onto his back, he slapped the makeshift mats with his arms, in a fairly well executed break fall.

"Good Pippin!" Batgirl said brightly from her seat next to Frodo and Sam as everyone around broke into applauses. The rest of the Fellowship and a handful of the Lórien Elves had taken to watching their lessons on a regular basis during the past few days, since many of them were greatly interested in Robin and Batgirl's fighting techniques. "That was very good!"

The small hobbit beamed at the compliment while he helped his older cousin back to his feet.

Robin, who had been playing referee for the sparring match between the Hobbits nodded in agreement with Batgirl. "That was an excellent takedown Pip. You made certain to shift your weight just enough to trip Merry without going down with him like last time. And good job on your break fall, Merry. I'm sure you'll notice that, when you wake up tomorrow without another bruised rear-end."

"I could have had him, you know…" Merry grumbled dejectedly.

Robin gave a half-smile. "Yes, you could have, IF you hadn't been so cocky." Merry looked up at Robin indignantly. "Don't give me that look Merry. You know what I'm talking about. You thought that since you're a tiny bit taller than Pippin, that you had an advantage over Pippin. Am I right?"

Merry kicked the ground with his foot, giving a small nod. "Aye… I guess so… A bit…"

"And when you did that, you didn't think as much about your own defense," Robin explained. "Sure, your offense was going great, but that doesn't do anything without an equally good defense. You left Pippin wide open to take you down. And quite effectively if I might add."

Pippin gave another proud little smile, behind Merry back.

"Remember," Batgirl said to both Hobbits, pointing to her head. "Think with your brain… not with fists. Don't look at what they doing… look at what they **will** do. That is how you can win."

Merry and Pippin both nodded in unison.

"Well, I think that in light of your progress today," Robin said, swapping a glance with Batgirl, "we could probably cut out early for dinner. What do you guys think?"

Instantly the faces of Merry and Pippin broke into wide grins, and without giving a proper answer had raced off to dinner before the two vigilantes could have a chance at changing their minds. With a quick wave to the others, Sam and Frodo took off after them in quick pursuit.

The rest of the audience began to disperse though the remaining members of the Fellowship stayed behind to talk with Robin and Batgirl.

"You have done wonders with the Hobbits," Aragorn said to them. "I never thought such a thing was possible before, but Merry and Pippin have been showing amazing dedication with your lessons."

"And our lessons as well, I've noticed," Boromir pointed out. "I have seen them practicing quiet a bit with their little swords as of late."

Robin nodded and smiled, but he didn't want to say it, he had a feeling that their sudden dedication might have had something to do with the loss of Gandalf. Pippin in particular may have been feeling regretful that Gandalf's last words to him were 'Fool of a Took' and wanted to do something that would have made the old Wizard proud.

Bart Allen AKA Kid Flash had gone through a similar thing when their enemy Deathstroke the Terminator had shot him in the kneecap during their first Teen Titans mission. Bart was worried that everyone, Wally West in particular, thought so little of him that he started to push himself more to be a better hero.

"Come," Aragorn said. "Let us join the Halflings for dinner. For after tonight, there will be no telling when we will again eat a proper meal."

* * *

After the Fellowship had eaten and bathed, they were once again summoned before the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. There was a sense of foreboding and fear amongst those assembled, because they knew that not only was this the company's last evening in Lothlórien, but also that a grave decision would need to be made. Celeborn spoke at lengths with them about their plans of departure.

"Now it is time," he said, "when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again or we summon them to the last need of Lórien. Then they may return home or else go the long home of those who fell in battle."

"They all resolve to go forward," stated Galadriel, for she knew the answer simply by studying the eyes of the Fellowship.

"But will you go to Minas Tirith or will you venture to Mordor first?" Celeborn asked.

"We have not decided our course," said Aragorn. "Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

"Maybe not," said Celeborn. "Yet when you leave this land, you can no longer forget the Great River. As some of you know well, it cannot be crossed by travelers with baggage between Lórien and Gondor, save by boat. And are not the bridges of Osgiliath broken down and all the landings held now by the Enemy?

"On which side will you journey? The way to Minas Tirith lies upon this side, upon the west; but the straight road of the Quest lies east of the River, upon the darker shore. Which shore will you now take?"

"It my advice is heeded, it will be the western shore, and to the way to Minas Tirith," replied Boromir. "But I am not the leader of the Company."

No one else spoke, but Aragorn looked doubtful and troubled. It hadn't been made official in anyway or form, but everyone looked to Aragorn as the Fellowship's leader, though he himself wasn't certain about their confidence in him.

"I see that you do not yet know what to do," said Celeborn. "It is not my part to choose for you; but I will help you as I may. There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the traveler."

"We can also handle the boats, my lord," Robin offered, indicating himself and Batgirl. "We've both had extensive training in water rapids and such." Celeborn nodded.

"Then we have five of whom can navigate the waters of the Great River."

"And you have one Hobbit as well!" said Merry. "Not all of us look on boats as wild horses! My people live on the banks of the Brandywine." Again Celeborn nodded and both he and Galadriel gave humored smiles at Merry's energy.

"That is well," the Elf Lord said. "Then I will furnish your Company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go far by water, there are places where you will be forced to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and maybe at last to the great falls of Rauros where River thunders down from Nen Hithoe; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while. Yet they will not give you counsel: in the end you must leave them and the River, and turn west – or east."

The Company gave the Lord and Lady their thanks for their help and somewhat vague council, and once taking their leave, they began to get ready to turn in for the night. Sam seemed less than thrilled with the boat arrangement, as he confessed to Batgirl that he didn't know how to swim.

Just as they were about to reach the pavilion, Robin grabbed a hold of Batgirl's hand. They both stopped, and Cassie turned to look at him, her head tilted to one side questioningly. Robin didn't speak, but still holding her hand, led her to the shore of the river and the stone bench where he and Aragorn had spoken earlier.

Once there, Robin released her hand and turned to face her. Neither was masked, and the stars and full moon above shown everything in a soft and tranquil light.

"Tim…" Cassandra began nervously.

"Batgirl… Cassie…" Tim interrupted. "We need to talk about Moria… You know… About the… kiss."

"No need to talk," Cassie said dismissively. "Mistake. End of story."

Robin shook his head. "No it wasn't a mistake. And I don't think you believe that either."

He gestured for her to sit down on the bench, but she shook her head and remained standing. Frankly, Tim wasn't looking forward to this conversation either. He wasn't used to being open with people about what was going on inside him. He was rarely, if ever, completely honest with anyone, whether it be his parents, the Bat-Clan, the Fellowship, the Teen Titans or even Batman. He would always keep most things hidden, and only reveal enough that was necessary. It was what always set him apart from others, because it was both his greatest strength but also a weakness. It was why Young Justice didn't trust him, and why he and Spoiler never worked. But he couldn't do that here. This was something too important to keep hidden.

"Cassandra… I won't lie to you. When I first met you, I was scared. I mean, I come to the Clocktower after six months of being banded from Gotham by Batman and find you, the daughter of the world's deadliest assassin standing besides my partner looking like you owned the joint. I knew that you could kill me 20 different ways before I hit the ground. It was… well intimidating," Cassandra grimaced and tried to turn away from Tim, but he took her face in one hand forcing her to look at him.

"I was scared of you," he whispered. "But that was then…"

His hand gently caressed her smooth almost perfect skin. He could still feel the faded scars from her childhood under his fingertips and his heart broke. She had such a good and beautiful soul, yet she had been forced to live such a painful life. She never had a childhood or a family or even friends. All she had ever known since the day she was born was violence. All so that she could become Cain's perfect weapon, his perfect killer.

Cassandra closed her eyes as Tim's hand caressed her cheek, ever so softly and with sense of caring that she had never truly felt before. She could feel his warm breath and her mind began to imagine his lips once again pressed against her own. Slowly she felt herself leaning in, wanting with everything in her being to relive that kiss. Tim slowly began to lean in as well, their lips only mere centimeters from one another, before…

"No." Cassandra pulled away from Tim and covered her mouth with her hand. "Not right." Turning her back to him, she wrapped her arms across her chest, and continued to step further back from him.

"Why?" Robin asked.

Cassandra spun around to look at him in disbelief. "Spoiler," she said as if it were as obvious as the nose on his face.

"Stephanie?" Robin asked in surprise. "What about her?"

"You're dating her, remember?" Batgirl said. "She's my friend. I… won't hurt her."

Robin gave a small honest smile and tried his best not to laugh a bit. "Cass… I'm not dating Steph. Not anymore at least. We broke up way before Klarion sent us here. You really didn't know? I thought that you and Steph talked about everything."

Batgirl looked surprise by this bit of information, but did her best to not let it show. "She angry. I told, I… agreed with Batman. That she was not skilled…for fighting and for costumes. She told me… we weren't friends anymore." She shook her head, realizing that she was getting off topic. "And it is still not right. Not… going to happen."

"But why can't it happen?" Robin persisted. "This isn't just about Stephanie, is it? Cassandra, talk to me, please! What's the problem?"

She shoved him away, her face in a mixture of pain and rage. "ME! I'm problem!"

Robin stepped back in surprise at the explosion of emotion. "What are you talking about?"

"Because I am a monster!" she cried pounding her chest with one hand. "I… killed people Robin! Blood… on my… hands!" Tears began to wield up in her eyes as she spoke, still hugging her arms tightly across her chest.

"I still… dream… I'm a little girl… Father… Cain gives me… red dress… A pretty red dress… He sent me into room with… big men. Cain tells me to… kill man… And… I-I…" Cassandra's face fell into her hands.

"And you did," Robin said suddenly as he reached out to take her hands. "You ripped out their leader's throat before beating down each of his bodyguards who were later shot in the head by Cain. I know." Cassandra's eyes went wide.

"How…"

"I've seen the tapes that Cain made during your training," Tim said. "I know what he made you do. I know that you drove your fingers into Faizul's neck and I saw how his blood splattered across your face and dress. I've seen the look on your face when you saw the blood and realized for the first time, what you did.

"I also know that you regret that more than anything you have ever done in your life." Again Tim leaned forward slightly, cupping her face with his hand and using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes.

"What you did in the past… None of that matters to me Cassandra. You aren't the same girl in those movies. You are a strong, caring, beautiful woman who lives each day with more fire and passion than anyone I have ever known."

Cassandra felt every single one of the walls she had built around herself, starting to crack. She wanted so much to believe Tim and know that her past didn't matter. But how could it not? He didn't understand. He could never understand. She had killed a man and she was only seven years old. Children were supposed to be innocent and sweet. Not cold-blooded murderers.

She didn't deserve to be happy.

She didn't deserve him.

"No," she said in a small voice, while pulling away from him. "No…"

"Cassandra…" Tim began.

Batgirl could no longer stand the wave after wave of emotions and impulsively threw a punch at Tim, but for once in her life she didn't have the concentration or true desire behind it. Robin, who would later be surprised by the action, had easily caught the attack in one hand, and without a second thought pulled Cassandra into a deep kiss. Batgirl's initial reaction was to push him away, but that feeling faded away once she began to feel his mouth exploring her own.

It was better than she had remembered. Robin brought his fingers to Cassie's face, exploring the smooth skin of her cheek. Her hands went to his waist, pulling him a little closer to her. Their kiss deepened and Tim lost all awareness of anything that wasn't Cassie's soft lips moving beneath his and the two slender arms that wound their way up around his neck. Time seemed to stand still and their heads were filled with the sounds of their own hearts beating in unison.

Meanwhile a few feet away a certain Elf and a certain Hobbit, were watching the pair with amused smiles. They had caught sight of the pair vanish earlier and both decided to investigate. Legolas looked down at Samwise, who grinned back.

"It's about time," they said together, before turning back to join the others and give Robin and Batgirl some time alone.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	16. The Fuse is Lit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin, Batgirl or any character in the Lord of the Rings. They are the property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Author's note: Well gang, I'm back at last and as always:** **please READ and REVIEW.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15**  
**The Fuse is lit…**

After the Fellowship had eaten, packed their gear and belongings on that cold February morning, they were been brought before the Lord and Lady as well as the rest of the community of Lothlórien. Their final hours in Lothlórien was a subdued affair, for they all knew that once out of the Golden Wood, they were walking into the deepest of peril, from which could mean certain death.

Words of farewell were spoken to them, and gifts were given to the Company by the Elves whom they had befriended. For each member they had provided a hood and cloak, made to their exact sizes and out of a light but warm silken material that the Galadhrim wove. Batgirl and Robin had both put away their normal capes into their packs, deciding to show more unity within the group by all wearing the same colors.

It was hard to say what color the cloaks had, for they seemed to constantly change, when seen in different lights. At one point they would appear grey with the hue of twilight, but if they were moved or set in another light, they were as green as shadowed leaves. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch designed like a green leaf with veins of silver wrapped around.

"You are indeed high in the favor of Lady!" Celeborn said as he fastened the cloak around Aragorn's shoulders. "For she herself and her maidens wove these cloaks. And never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May they shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel stepped forward and smiled kindly at the members of the Fellowship. "Before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlórien." She first turned to her kinsman Legolas Greenleaf.

"My gift for you Legolas," she said, as she took a beautifully carved long bow from her maidens in waiting, "is the Bow of Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas took the bow and studied it with excitement, for it was the finest weapon he could remember holding in his grasp. He bowed his head in thanks, and the Lady of Light moved to Meriadoc and Peregrin, who she handed each an exotically designed dagger.

"These are the daggers of Nolodorin," she told them. "They have already seen service in war." Merry was in complete awe of the gift, while Pippin looked at his own dagger with a worried expression. "Do no fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Next was Samwise, whom she smiled at warmly. "For you little gardener and lover of trees," she said to Sam. "I have only a small gift."

"Wouldn't be any of those nice, shiny daggers, would it?" he asked hopefully. Galadriel let out a soft and beautiful laugh as another of her maidens handed her a little box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid.

"Here is set 'G' for Galadriel," she said, placing the box in Sam's shaking hands. "But also it may stand for 'garden' in your tongue. In this box there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing, as Galadriel has still to bestow on it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril: but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you. Though should you find all barren and laid waste, there will be few gardens in Middle-Earth that will blossom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there. Then you may remember Galadriel, and catch a glimpse far off Lórien, that you have seen only in our winter. For our spring and our summer are gone by, and they will never be seen on earth again, save in memory."

Sam stared at the box in wonder, and he went red all the way to his ears. He began to mutter something inaudible and clutched the box as he bowed to her several times. It was obvious that this was a greater gift than any dagger ever could be in the eyes of the Gardener. Galadriel next turned to Boromir.

"For you Captain of Gondor," she said holding up a golden belt that shown in the soft morning light, "I give you this belt. May you wear it with pride and always keep your path, no matter where it may lead you." Boromir again began to sweat heavily under the Lady of Light's gaze as if she knew something of great and terrible importance that frightened him.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel then asked a blushing Son of Glóin.

"Nothing," he said quickly, before turning to look at her with awe and love. "Except to look upon the lady of Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel's laughter rang out once again, while Gimli blushed even brighter and turned away.

"Actually…" he stammered and bowed, "there is one thing… No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…" Galadriel could see that whatever his request was, Gimli felt uneasy about saying it aloud and so she leaned down so that he could whisper it into her ear. Once he had done so, she again let out a soft laugh that filled the air and lightened the hearts of all assembled. She nodded to the Dwarf in approval and then moved to face Batgirl.

"For you Cassandra," Galadriel said. "I give you these." She held up two bracelets of silver metal that looked very similar to the kind that Wonder Woman and the Amazons of Themyscira wore. They were decorated with Elf symbols and in the center of each were an emerald stone that shown brightly in the morning light. "They are made from ore of Mithril. The same metal that saved the life of young Frodo Baggins." Gimli gave a small gasp at the sight of the bracelets and looked to Galadriel in awe.

"You are as generous as you are lovely, milady," the dwarf said with a low bow.

Galadriel's smile grew slightly. "These have been worn to battle by myself in the past and I hope that they will serve you as they had me." Cassandra took the bracelets and stared at the beauty of them.

"Thank you," Cassandra said, pulling off her gloves and placing them onto her wrists. At first glance they looked heavy, but they felt as light as her gloves and the metal felt surprisingly comfortable against her skin.

"For you Robin, the gift which I give may not be what you would prefer to carry on your person," The Lady said as she picked up a beautiful dagger, though much unlike the ones she gave Merry and Pippin. This one had an ivory handle, and was curved with the blade that widened slightly. "I am aware that you have sworn never to take a life. Whether it be to save an innocent or to save yourself. And with that vow, I find that indeed, morality and hope still is strong in the youth of men and my heart is pleased. Yet I can see that you somewhat mourn the deaths of the Orcs that you slayed in the Mines of Moria. Not for them in particular but for what you felt you lost.

"Fear not, Little Bird for as long as you hold true to you friends and to yourself, you shall remain strong and true. May this dagger serve you as you find your way." Robin accepted the gift and bowed. He felt a bit uneasy that she could so easily read him like that, but her words seemed to ease his mind in a small fashion.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear," she said to the Ranger, as her fingers caressed the sliver pendant, which he wore around his neck. The two then began to speak to one another softly in the elvish tongue.

_Namrya melmë. Inyë caurë vanessë Arwen selma néca, _(I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.)" Galadriel said sadly.

Aragorn nodded solemnly as he also touched the Evenstar pendant. "_Namrya utúvienyes falassë ar úmë nossë. Namrya utúvienyes lenémë cirya a Valinor_. (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)"

"That choice is yet before her," Galadriel said cryptically. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin."

They both stood for a moment of silence. "_Limaira_, (Farewell.)" Galadriel said, to which Aragorn bowed his head to her. She lifted his chin up so he would face her again. "_En marto telya ._ (There is much you have yet to do.)" The Lady of Light reached out and cupped his face. "_Vammë cen máca ata Elessar_. (We shall not meet again, Elessar.)"

At last Galadriel stood before the final member of the company whom would now and forever hold a special place inside her heart. She held out a vile the glass that appeared to be filled with water, and seemed to shine with a strange internal light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the Light of Eãrendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo took the phial and then looked up at Galadriel. She could sense the fear that gripped his heart and the choice he would have to make. Galadriel then bent down and kissed his forehead, and looked at him with glowing confidence.

How could she have such faith in him, when he could not find any faith within himself?

The Fellowship gave their finally farewells to the Elves of the Golden Woods, and were then led to their boats wading in the waters of the Great River. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were to take the first boat, while Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the second. Legolas, and Gimli took third boat and a forth was given to Batgirl and Robin, who would also carry a majority of the company's supplies.

Celeborn stopped at the riverbank, and when everyone had taken their seats bowed his head to them. "May the grace of the Elves, and all of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth go with you," he said, "And may your fellowship have success where none seems to be found."

As they rowed away from the shore, Batgirl felt a pang of sadness at leaving Lothlórien, but apparently not as bad as Gimli who looked as if his dog had been run over. "What wrong? Sea… sick?" she asked him from her boat.

"I think I have taken my worst wound at this parting," Gimli grumbled his reply. "Having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked curiously.

Gimli's face turned slightly red. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head," he replied wistfully. "She gave me three."

"Didn't know… you were a romantic," Cassie smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

They traveled down the Anduin River long into the day, during which the Company spoke very little. Not that they could really converse much considering the traveling arrangements. Still, everyone seemed to take notice of the renewed relationship between Batgirl and Robin. The two would often fall into whispered conversation; flirting and their sharing of small smiles, spoke volumes to the others.

Pippin had a wicked glint in his eye, but when he started to say something Merry clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Pippin shrugged and obligingly held his tongue for the time being. Still Pippin made a point to shoot a few kissy faces at Cassandra and Tim's boat until Batgirl got him soaked by splashing her paddle into the river water. Everyone burst out laughing, while Cassandra stuck her tongue out at Pippin mockingly and it had all the makings of a water fight, had Aragorn not called order to the group.

The new relationship that was developing between Batgirl and Robin still surprised them both. In all honesty neither of them had ever really considered this ever happening. Back in Gotham, Cassandra had no life outside of the Batgirl costume. She didn't go to school, didn't have a job, nor did she have any real friends outside of the Clan, with the possible exception of Superboy. Tim on the other hand, did go to school as well as have family and friends. They were more or less polar opposites. Yet, as the saying goes, 'opposites attract.' And neither had any problem anymore with that theory.

Later that evening the company continued to float down the river until Sam gave a soft cried to something ahead. Robin could see the water becoming quicker and rougher ahead and remembered being told about this area when he was studying the maps of Middle-Earth in Rivendell.

"Rapids!" he shouted to the others.

"Sarn Gebir!" Boromir gave a loud curse. "Those who have attempted to cross in the past none have survived!" He quickly began to paddle up to Aragorn boat.

"Hoy there, Aragorn!" shouted Boromir as their boat bumped into Aragorn's. "This is madness! We cannot dare the Rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, be it night or day!"

The Ranger nodded in agreement. "Back! Back!" he shouted. "Turn if you can!"

Quickly everyone began to paddle as they tried to fight against the increasingly hazardous water. Robin and Batgirl paddled with all of their might, their muscles burning with the strain.

Without warning Batgirl heard the familiar twang of a bowstring being snapped, and narrowly ducked as a black arrow sped past her head! There was no mistaking what type of arrow it was from and who had fired it.

"Orcs/_Yrch_!" Legolas and Batgirl cried in unison.

Quickly everyone began to paddle even harder against the water as arrows flew overhead, striking the sides of their boats, but thankfully not them. Yet despite the strength that Robin and Batgirl put in they were still being drawn backwards.

"Batgirl!" Robin shouted. "Grapple gun!"

Batgirl nodded and took out her Grapple gun and fired it to a tree on the western shore. The grapple wrapped tightly around the trunk, and with both of the teens holding onto the grapple gun, hit the line retrieval button. The boat was drawn to the shore at a much faster pace than it would have simply by using the paddles. Once that they had gotten away from the pull of the rapid, everyone began to steer the boats towards the cover of some overhanging bushes, which thus hid them from the sharp, black-feathered arrows of the orcs. Once position safely, Legolas and Aragorn leapt out of their boats and began to fire arrows at the opposite shore hoping to takeout the would be attackers.

_"Elbereth Gilthoniel_!" Legolas sighed and they all turned to look up into the sky. A dark shape, like a great black cloud, was moving quickly towards the Fellowship. It blocked the faint moonlight, as it grew closer and larger in the Company's field of vision. It appeared to be some sort of winged creature and a collective shiver ran through them all. Batgirl turned and saw Frodo shiver and draw his cloak closer about him and she could see that he was holding his shoulder in pain. It was the very same shoulder that had been stabbed by the Ringwraith at Weathertop.

Legolas drew back his bow and took careful aim before releasing a shaft of flying death into the night sky. The winged monster let out a deafening screech as it tumbled out of sight before everything fell silent again. No one spoke nor even drew breath for several moments as they awaited another possible attack. When they were sure of their safety, Aragorn began to lead the company up the river again.

"Praised be the bow of Galadriel, and the hand and eye of Legolas!" Gimli said thankfully.

"But who can say what I hit," Legolas asked.

"It was something cold," Frodo said. "I think it was -" Then he paused and fell silent, but Boromir continued to persist him.

"What do you think?" he asked with an odd glint in his eye.

Frodo looked to Boromir with a look of fear and mistrust. "I will not say."

Batgirl could see a radical change in Boromir since they had left the shores Lórien. His body language was different, as if it no longer had a conscious purpose as before. All she seemed to read from his body was that he was having a greater desire for the something. And if she was right, it wasn't anything he should ever posses.

After traveling for a little while longer, the Fellowship bedded down for a long needed rest on the western shore of the Great River. Legolas and Gimli and the hobbits had all quickly turned in for the night, while Sam went about to prepare some food for a late dinner. He tried to offer some to Frodo who had turned it down with a listless attitude.

Everyone had noticed the depressed state that the blue-eyed hobbit had fallen in. He rarely ate or slept and was constantly on edge, even in the company of his friends.

Batgirl who was resting in Robin's arms watched as Frodo sent Sam away and continued to sit in solitude. Reluctantly Sam obeyed his friend's request, but was often seen looking back at Frodo with great concern.

"The Ring…" Batgirl said sadly. "Hurting Frodo…" She could feel Tim's arms tighten around her and she unconsciously snuggled in closer to him.

"I know," he whispered back.

Not far away they could also hear an argument arise between Aragorn and Boromir. Their voices had been growing so loud that the entire company, including Merry and Pippin, were roused from their sleep. Everyone tried not to listen, but the voices of the two men two were difficult to tune out, even if they were _attempting_ to whisper. Boromir was still pressing that they go to Minas Tirith, while Aragorn was dead set against it.

"You are afraid!" they heard Boromir shout. "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are!"

They could then hear Aragorn whisper something back in a low growl. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

When Aragorn returned to the actual campsite everyone tried to look away, as if they hadn't heard the banter between the two men, but Aragorn though was well aware of how loud they had both been, but judging from his hard glare, he did not care in the slightest.

"Frodo isn't the only one it's hurting," Robin said darkly.

**_

* * *

_**

The sun had not yet risen, when the Fellowship had awoken, feeling not much better than they had the past evening. Against the better feelings of many of the Company, it was agreed that Aragorn, Robin and Legolas would go forward to scout out a path by which they could carry their boats around the rapids.

"Wait for us one day," Aragorn said as they prepared to head out. "If we do not return in that time, you will know that evil has indeed befallen us. Then you must take a new leader and follow him as best you can."

"Batgirl," Robin said before they left. "Keep an eye on Boromir. He's been showing an unusually big amount of interested in Frodo, if you catch my drift." Robin's eyes turned to Boromir who was seated not far from the Hobbits. The man from Gondor had grown steadily more withdrawn and moody since the past evening and it had not gone unnoticed by the others.

"Right. But you… be careful, okay?" she told Tim before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Enough ye two!" Merry laughed. "How did ye put it, Cassandra? Get a room?" Gimli and Pippin began to laugh loudly with him until Batgirl threw her bedroll at Merry smacking right in the face and knocking him back into Gimli.

"Everyone's a comedian…" Tim said with a roll his eyes

Thankfully, Aragorn, Legolas and Robin were only gone for three hours, for they had quickly found a part of the river where the rapids had lessened. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas each carried three of boats. Meanwhile Gimli and Robin shared the weight of the fourth, while the rest of the company carried the supplies until they came to the spot where the river was calm again and thus set off down the river once again.

It had been twelve full days since they had left the safety of Lórien, and at last reached a rather breathtaking sight. Built into the giant stonewalls of the river were giant carvings of two regal figures. They were two kings of stone, whose arms were raised and their palms out in a gesture of warning to the north. To Robin and Batgirl they appeared somewhat similar to the Statue of Liberty in New York or perhaps the statues that were built in to the sides of the older buildings Gotham, only doubled in size.

"The Argonath," Aragorn said in wonder. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

They passed the structures all staring in wonder and awe. Robin was greatly curious how long it had taken to accomplish the building in such a work of art. Batgirl actually seemed to notice a change in Aragorn as he looked on the statues. He seemed to sit a bit straighter and more confident.

That evening the company landed their boats on the western shore of the river, not far from the falls of Amon Hen. Neither Frodo nor Boromir had spoken to anyone as of late, and both continued to behave distant from the others. Batgirl continued to study them both intently, not liking the language either of their bodies spoke.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"So you're sure that we should going straight to Mordor?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Aragorn replied. "To travel to Minas Tirith would only delay the inevitable and I fear that we do not have the time to waste." As he spoke, he made certain to meet the eyes of Boromir.

"Oh yes?" Gimli growled sarcastically to the Ranger. "Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see."

Pippin eyes had gone as big as dinner plates as Gimli described their journey.

"Ever consider selling Real Estate, Gimli?" Robin asked sarcastically. "Cause I think you've got a real gift there. Come on Merry, let grab some firewood." Merry jumped to his feet, grateful for a moment away from Gimli's 'positive' nature.

"That is our road," Aragorn replied darkly to Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." The rest of the group tried to stiffly chuckles as Gimli puffed out indignantly.

"We should leave now," Legolas said forcefully with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No," the Ranger replied. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," came Legolas' foreboding reply. "A shadow and threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Robin and Merry soon returned to the group with armfuls of firewood, but as they started to set them down, both took notice that someone was amiss.

"Guys!" Robin said to the others. "Has anyone seen Frodo or Batgirl?"

Samwise who had begun to doze off was startled awake by Robin's question. Aragorn whole body tensed as he began to search for the Hobbit and young lady, until he saw Boromir's shield laying against a tree, without its owner anywhere in sight. His grey eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh no," Robin gasped as his eyes also fell on the shield.

Sam leapt to his feet, with a look of pure terror in his big brown eyes. "Mister Frodo?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	17. The Shattering

**_DISCLAIMER_: Nope. I don't own Lord of the Rings or Batman. If I did, I'd have lots of money and not working as Restaurant Busboy. Sigh… Poor College kids are not myths. They exist and I am one of them! **

**_Author's Note_: HE LIVES! Sorry gang, but updates are going to be slower in the coming weeks. School has started up again as you know. Sigh… **

* * *

**Chapter 16  
The Shattering**

Frodo had taken to wandering about the forest aimlessly and soon found he had been moving up the rolling hills of Amon Hen. All about he could see the remains of once great buildings and statues that had long since fallen into ruin and decay, due to a combination of war and weather. At any other time Frodo would have loved being here and studying the breathtaking beauty, yet now his mind was weighed down with painful memories and difficult choices.

Now, more than ever, his missed the council and his companionship of Gandalf the Grey, though in his heart he knew what needed to be done. There was only one choice left to him. But the same questions continued to plague him. Was he strong enough to do it? Could he, Frodo Baggins, a simple Hobbit from the Shire, have the will and strength to bear the One Ring of Power to Mount Doom and stand against the ultimate of Evils? And could he handle that burden alone?

The words of Galadriel rang through his head: _'You are a Ring Bearer, Frodo Baggins. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone.'_

Never has had such a phrase been so true.

Frodo was brought out of his thoughts, when he suddenly felt something unfriendly and dangerous behind him. Yet when he spun around he merely found Boromir collecting firewood, his face smiling kindly at him.

"None of us should wander alone," the Captain of Gondor said offhandedly. "You least of all." Frodo didn't reply, but he eyed his companion with great suspicion, as he had done since they had left Lothlórien.

_'He will try to take it from you,'_ Galadriel had told him when they had stood before her enchanted Mirror. _'You know of whom I speak…'_

"So much depends on you," Boromir continued. He turned to look at the Hobbit after a moment of silence, with his arms now completely filled with branches. Frodo's blue eyes continued to stare at the man icily but did not respond to him. "Frodo?"

At last, Frodo broke his gaze and turned from Boromir.

"I know why you seek solitude," Boromir said, walking after him with his face showing what appeared to be concern. "You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

Once again, Frodo could see the strange glint in the tall man's blue eyes, and heart went cold at the sight. "I know what you would say," Frodo replied evenly. "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked sharply.

"Against delay. Against the way that seems easier. Against refusal of the burden that is laid on me. Against – well, if it must be said, against trust in the strength and truth of men."

"Yet that strength has long protected you far away in your little country, though you knew it not," Boromir shot back defensively.

"I do not doubt the valor of your people," Frodo replied evenly. "But the world is changing. The walls of Minas Tirith may be strong, but they are not strong enough. If they fail, what then?"

"We shall fall in battle valiantly. Yet there is still hope that they will not fail."

Frodo shook his head. "No hope while the Ring lasts."

"We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have… Don't you see that is madness?" He continued to move towards Frodo in a sinister manner that truly frightened the hobbit.

"There is no other way," Frodo said in a low voice.

Boromir's normally fair and kind face contorted into one of annoyance, almost anger. "I only ask for the strength to defend my people!" he snapped, throwing his faggots of wood to the ground angrily. He looked at Frodo and held out his hand expectantly. "If you would but lend me the ring?"

"No!" Frodo cried. He took several more steps away from Boromir.

"Why do you recoil?" snapped Boromir angrily. "I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself," Frodo shot back.

Boromir stared at the Hobbit in a blinding rage. "What chance do you think you have?" he snarled in a dangerously low tone. "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo had heard enough. He spun about on his heels and began to walk away from his so-called friend at a rapid pace. Yet this action had broken the last of Boromir's self-control and a furious madman replaced the once noble warrior.

"YOU FOOL!" he cried as he began to follow Frodo. The blue-eyed Hobbit felt a sense of panic overtake him and thus broke into a full out sprint, as did the man behind him. "Obstinate Fool! Running willfully to death and ruining our cause! If any mortals have claim to the Ring, it is the men of Númenor, and not the Halflings! It is not yours, save upon unhappy chance! I might have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!"

The Ring Bearer was running as fast as his little legs would carry him, but in his overwhelming fear he failed to take notice of a loose stone in his path and tripped heard first unto the leaf covered ground. Boromir smirked evilly as he made to leap upon the fallen hobbit but before he could a large black shadow fellow over him. Looking upwards he could see a giant bat-like shape dropping down towards him from the branches of the trees high above. Two strong legs flew out and struck him hard in the chest and knocking Boromir down onto the leaf-covered floor with a loud grunt.

"Stop," Batgirl growled in a sharp and deadly voice.

Even with her mask covering her face, the rage that Cassandra Cain felt was very clear. Her perfectly trained body, which now separated Boromir from Frodo, was tensed and ready to attack.

Frodo looked between Batgirl and Boromir fearfully, as if expecting one of them to strike out against him again. Perhaps Cassandra had just come to rescue him, but how could he be sure that she wasn't there for the ring as well? How could he be certain of anything? As long as he possessed the One Ring, he would be a target. He knew now that no matter how much he hated to admit it, he could trust no one in the Fellowship. Perhaps not even his dear friend and loyal companion, Samwise.

Once again the desire to put on the Ring seized control of the Hobbit mind and unfortunately, he did not have the mental defenses set to fight it this time. With trembling hands, he pulled the silver chain, in which hung the One Ring, from around his neck and slipped the gold band onto his finger, causing him to vanished before the eyes of Batgirl and Boromir.

"No." Batgirl whispered, as she realized what her dear little friend had done. "Frodo, stop… Please." But she knew it was too late.

"Miserable deceivers!" Boromir snarled furiously as he pushed himself back to his feet. "Tricksters! Let me get my hands on you!" His blue eyes staring accusingly at Batgirl and then began searching frantically for Frodo to reappear. His ranting was like that of one of the inmates at Arkham Asylum only without the white _'I love myself'_ jacket and padded room.

"Boromir," Batgirl warned menacingly. "STOP."

"We should have known that you were an agent of the Enemy!" he continued to yell. "Your garb alone bears the scent of Mordor! Betrayers! You and the Halfling! Curse you all to death and darkness! You would deliver the Ring to Sauron and you will betray us all!"

Boromir raised his fist to strike out at Batgirl but was never given the chance, when suddenly a lighting fast punch plowed into his stomach and was followed by an uppercut to the jaw and nose. Again the Captain of Gondor flew back and crashed painfully into the ground, this time with his nose bleeding and Batgirl stand before him like a tigress waiting to pounce.

"If you touch Frodo again…" Batgirl growled. "I will kill you."

Cassandra's last blow had apparently brought Boromir back to his senses for he began to weep softly. He slowly pushed himself off the ground, and gave another loud sob as he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "W-What have I done?" he gasped, as burning tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. "Cassandra! F-Frodo! I did not mean it! Please! I'm Sorry! Come back!"

But there came no reply, for both Frodo and Batgirl had long since vanished from sight.

**_

* * *

_**

"We must find them! They could be in trouble! Come on!" Samwise Gamgee shouted frantically to the remaining members of the Fellowship. The fat gardener wanted to just throttle himself for having fallen asleep when his master may have needed him. Frodo could be in dire danger and he had been sleeping?

_'Samwise you dolt!'_ he berated himself. He knew that something was wrong lately with Boromir. He had seen the queer looks that the man from Gondor kept giving his master. He should have kept a better eye on both of them.

"I'm coming Mister Frodo!" he cried out while racing into the forest.

"Hold a moment!" called Aragorn. "We mustn't go out alone! Sam, come back here! SAM!"

But it was too late. Sam had already raced into the woods, followed immediately by Merry and Pippin. Soon their three voices could be heard ringing out through the woods calling out the names of their three missing companions.

"We shall be scattered and lost," groaned Aragorn.

"It doesn't see like we have much choice here, Aragorn" Robin said urgently. "Sam might be right about Frodo and the others. We don't know what could have happened to them, which means we better locate them before something else does."

Aragorn nodded reluctantly. He did not like the idea of them splitting up with danger so near by, but they needed to take action. "Then let us go and quickly! We will regroup back here in one hour, and with hope along with Frodo and the others."

As the four of them raced into the forest, they could see Merry and Pippin getting further away, while Sam was heading uphill. Aragorn took after the Sam, while Legolas and Gimli broke off to search to lower grounds for Frodo, Boromir and Cassandra. Robin meanwhile took chase after the two youngest Hobbits in hopes to keep them from going too far and getting lost.

The Teen Wonder followed them as they vanished over a hill but when Robin himself had cleared that hill, he completely lost sight of both Merry and Pippin. Not only did the Elf cloaks keep them hidden from enemies but from allies as well apparently.

"Damnit!" he grunted. "Note to self: Put tracking devises on EVERYONE in the Fellowship…"

Robin then heard the sound of a twig snapping behind him and he spun to see a beaten and grimfaced Boromir step out from behind a large bush. Boromir stared up at Robin with a look of fear and regret. His face had a trail of dried blood falling from his nose and there were leafs and twigs in his tangled mane of dark blonde hair.

"Boromir," growled Robin, while casting Boromir a suspicious and icy glare.

Each member of the Fellowship had the same thought when they found Frodo, Batgirl and Boromir missing. They all knew that something had been amiss with the man from Gondor. And though Tim had no evidence that Boromir had been up to something, he could see the guilty look on the man's face.

"R-Robin?" Boromir said, looking surprised.

"Where is Frodo and Batgirl?" Robin demanded.

The Gondor Captain winced upon hearing each name and his eyes were cast down he hesitantly answered. "I d-do not know Robin. I came across Frodo… and Cassandra as I went to collect firewood. I tried to urge Frodo to go to Mina Tirith and not to go east. We all grew angry and… argued. Then they… they left." The blonde man fell silent and refused to meet the hard gaze Robin was giving him. "I could not find either of them again. I thought they would return to you and the rest of the company."

Robin had interrogated enough people in his day to know when someone wasn't being completely honest with him. But he didn't have time to question the man further about that. "What about Merry or Pippin? Did you see either of them go by this way?"

"Aye," Boromir nodded and pointed to the left. "They were headed in that direction. Why? What has--?"

"Because they're looking for YOU and the others," Tim interrupted sternly. He opened his mouth to say something further, but then a look of annoyed realization came over his face. He had a much faster way to find Batgirl and possibly Frodo, if he was with her. But he couldn't go chasing after Merry and Pippin and find Cassandra and Frodo at the same time. Tim turned to look at Boromir somewhat reluctantly.

"Look man, I don't know what you did and right now I don't care," he said in a no-nonsense tone. "But what I do know is that we might have a major problem going on here. And right now, I need you to go after Pippin and Merry and make sure they stay safe. I'm going to try something to Frodo and Batgirl."

Boromir looked down at Robin in surprise. Obviously the Boy Wonder knew that he had done something. Boromir could tell by the way Robin continued to glare at him with those eerie white eyes. And yet the child was still asking for his help?

Would Robin ask for help if he knew the truth? Who was to say he didn't already know the truth? Would any of the Fellowship trust him, if they were to know what he had nearly done to Frodo? He had already lost the trust and possible the friendship of Batgirl and Frodo himself. Perhaps they would never forgive him for his misdeeds, but he wasn't going to betray his friends again and he would try to make up for his past mistakes however he could Boromir seemed to regain a bit more confident and with a nod ran back into the forest to locate the younger two Hobbits.

Robin raised his hand to his ear and activated his communicator. Without the Waynetech or JLA satellites in orbit, Batgirl and Robin's com-links could only work within a mere 20-mile radius of one another, yet the Boy Wonder was hoping that would be enough. "Robin to Batgirl! Report!"

For what seemed like an eternity, all Tim could hear over their link was static until at last a familiar voice spoke into his ear. "I'm here," Batgirl acknowledged. "Looking for Frodo. He had…" There was a moment of silence as Batgirl debated what to tell Robin. "He had a problem… He used… the Ring…. and then disappeared. Can't find him."

"Wonderful…" Robin sighed sarcastically. "Give me your loca-! Shit!"

Just then Robin heard the familiar sound of a bowstring being released followed by a fast hiss. He quickly rolled out of the way, barely dodging as thick black arrow flew struck into a tree right where his head had just been a moment ago. It didn't take someone trained by the World's Greatest Detective to figure out who Robin's would-be assassin was.

"Orcs."

He could see the enemy moving about the trees, but these guys didn't look like any Orcs that he had ever seen before. These Orcs were much larger with more muscular builds. They also appeared better armed and if it were even possible, ten times more hideous than the one they fought in the Mines of Moria. They all wore crudely made armor that sported a large white handprint and an assortment of weapons from swords, to crossbows to battle axes.

"Great, just what we needed," Robin said in a monotone voice. "Orcs with overactive thyroid conditions… "

His hand reached instinctively for his bo-staff, but the parting words of the Lady, Galadriel flooded his brain. Instead his green-gloved hand reached for the sword given to him by King Thranduil all those months ago and drew it. The metal flashed as the sunlight, which broke through the trees reflected off of it.

A large group of Orcs raced towards him, howling and snarling in a feral manner. Robin's own game face was firmly in place and once again his shadow seemed to almost change into that of a bat's as he took a fighting stance.

"Alright freaks, bring it on."

**_

* * *

_**

Batgirl was officially worried. She could have sworn that she heard Robin say 'Orcs' before their connection had been unexpectedly cut off. And if that was indeed what he said, then she had to warn the others and most importantly find Frodo before the Uruk-Hai did. Only problem she had was that she didn't know where to start looking. She wasn't a detective and she didn't have a lot of tracking skills. She normally left that sort of thing to Batman or Oracle. And so long as Frodo kept the ring on, she had a snowballs chance in hell of finding him.

Not too far away she could hear the sounds of growls and the echoes of steel striking against steel. Without a second thought Batgirl took off into a sprint towards the source, praying with all her might her friends were safe.

Even Boromir.

Hearing an animalistic growl from behind, Batgirl spun around to see two of the biggest and most vicious looking Orcs, she had ever seen since arriving in Middle-Earth. They both looked at Batgirl with hideous pleasure on their faces, like she were a slab of beef ready to be consumed.

"Woman flesh!" one of them snarled. "I bet she's tender."

"Let's have ourselves a taste," another added, as he licked his lips.

Batgirl didn't even react to their banter, and just stared them down. This breed of Orc was obviously stronger than the last, but they didn't look any smarter. That seemed to be a trend with Sauron's toadies. Not that she could complain. It made her job far easier.

When Batgirl didn't respond to their threats and insults, the two Orcs ran at Batgirl and the first swung its blade at her wildly. But by the time the Orc had brought his sword down, Batgirl had seemed to vanish. The next thing the Orc knew, it had been struck in the back of the head. Both the Uruk-Hai turned about to find their 'target' now standing behind them.

This wasn't even a challenge for Batgirl, as she easily dodged more of their attacks with the up most of ease. It was almost sad. This breed of Orcs was honestly nothing more than mindless brawlers. They had no art or reason to their fighting and just attacked wildly; most likely assuming they would hit something eventually. They had not subtlety. The only things they had going for them was that they were big, strong and vicious. Other than that, they had nothing but bad body odor.

When one of the Orcs attempted an arching swing from above, Batgirl ducked the attack and dropping down, kicked his legs out from under him.

The second Orc went in for a direct assault again by swinging his sword down her middle, but with lightning-fast reflexes, she caught the blade between her palms.

"Bored now," Batgirl said in a deadpan tone of voice.

The Orc's eyes went wide in shock, just before Batgirl shoved the blade away from her, causing the hilt to hit the Orc squarely in the face. As he stumbled back, she cartwheeled across the leaf-covered ground and punched the brute several times in the face before sending him flying into a tree with a roundhouse kick.

The fight was ended within only a matter of seconds; when Batgirl had beheaded one Orc with its own sword and snapped the neck of the other. Not even taking a moment to examine her handiwork, she continued to follow the sounds of another fight taking place.

At last Cassandra broke out into an open area where the remains of what were once great buildings and statues lay all about. All around she could see these über-Orcs racing about and trying to kill anything that got in their path, which at some points included each other. And in the center of the onslaught of Orcs were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli battling best they could against superior odds.

Without a second thought, Batgirl leapt into the air and took out two Uruk-Hai with a flying twin front snap kick. She then fell into a crouch and punched another Uruk-Hai in the crotch. The normally deep toned Uruk-Hai let out a high-pitched 'eep' before Batgirl struck with a pressure point in the neck, killing the beast instantly.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas gave only a nod to her in acknowledgement as they continued to fight back the assaulting demons of Mordor.

Legolas released on arrow after another after another, so quickly that it was as if everything else around him were moving in slow motion. The attacking Uruk-Hai stood no chance against the Prince of Mirkwood's skill and prowess. And for those few Uruk-Hai who had gotten past the Elf's deadly and accurate arrows, would meet their end at his curved daggers.

Meanwhile Gimli took down each Uruk-Hai that came at him with a rage and bloodlust that could only come from a dwarf. He would throw one axe in the chest of an opponent only to have a reach for a fresh one a moment later so as to cut down another Uruk-Hai. He would let out proud and strong war cries as his enemies fell before his feet.

Batgirl back flipped over another would-be attacker and using it's own sword against it, ran the Uruk-Hai through. At that point, she caught sight of Aragorn cutting down one Uruk-Hai with his long sword and then stabbing another with his knife. He seemed to be moving with a hidden purpose. His Body Language was telling her that he was trying to keep the enemy from something.

"Frodo…." she realized as she blocked the blow of another Uruk-Hai and struck it across the jaw with a left hook. Aragorn must have been trying to keep the Uruk-Hai away from the Ring Bearer.

Suddenly the air was broken by the sound of a deep and strong winded horn that echoed throughout the woodlands. Batgirl paid the sound no heed, not thinking it of relevance, unlike her friends.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried.

"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn and he raced though the swarms of Uruk-Hai and cutting them down in a frantic attempt to reach his kinsman.

**_

* * *

_**

Robin's head snapped up in the direction of the horn blast.

"Now what?" he grunted, as he leap-frogged over one Uruk-Hai and crescent kicked the sword away from another. He then stabbed that Uruk-Hai quickly, and blocked the punch of another Uruk-Hai before stabbing that one as well.

There was another blast from the horn and for some reason Robin could hear the great sense of urgency in the tone. He knew the others were in danger, and need to get to them and quickly.

"Sorry guys," he said, pulling two black marbles from his utility belt. "But I've gotta fly." Robin threw the balls at his feet and they exploded with clouds of grey smoke. With the Uruk-Hai now blinded and chocking, Robin used the cover to escape in the direction of where the horn call had originated. But it seemed that everywhere he turned was more of the Uruk-Hai. The woods were overrun with them.

"Boromir!" came a high-pitched voice in the distance.

"NO!" shouted another.

Robin instinctively recognized the voice of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took and his heart froze in fear of what could have happened to Boromir that cause such terror in the voices of his friends.

_'You know what it could be,'_ grunted a dark voice inside his head that sounded horribly like Batman.

Striking down an Orc with a batarang, Robin chased after the screams from the two Hobbits. He could now catch sight of a larger group of Orcs racing west away, in… retreat?

"NO!" screamed Pippin's voice.

At last Robin could see them. Merry and Pippin were in the greasy clutches of a squadron of Orcs who were stealing them away deeper into the forest. Taking chase after them, the Teen Wonder pulled out another two smoke pellets from his belt and threw them into the center of the army of Uruk-Hai.

The smoke exploded from the marble sized balls and the Orcs, as well as the Hobbits, were blinded and began coughed as they breathed in the smoke. Robin jumped up into the air, and grabbing a hold of an overhanging tree branch, flipped himself in over the squad of orcs and landing infront of them. With an arching swing of his sword, he cut down to of the Orcs.

"Robin!" cried Pippin.

The Teen Wonder could see that Merry was unconscious with a horrible gash upon his forehead. Tightening his grip on the sword and his jaw was clenched angrily; Robin sliced the head off of one Orc and in the same movement blocked the blade of another.

"Hold on guys! I'm coming!" he shouted to Pippin and Merry, but suddenly was blind-sighted by the fist of another. Robin crashed into the ground and looked up to see one of the bigger and more vicious Orcs standing over him, and in its hand it held a crudely made sword. Something told Robin this guy was more or less one of the Uruk-Hai field commanders, which probably made him one of the tougher guys to kill.

"TAKE THE HALFLINGS!" he cried to the rest.

"ROBIN!" screamed Pippin, his Hobbit eyes wide in horror.

The rest of the Uruk-Hai gave a howl in acknowledgement and began running off with Pippin fighting against them best he could and Merry lying unconscious on the shoulder of another one of their captures. Robin flipped to his feet and moved to take chase but his assailant made to block his path.

"You've made a VERY big mistake, ugly," Robin growled, using the _'Voice._'

Robin brought his sword up to strike, but to his surprise this Orc blocked it in an expertly executed defensive move. Apparently not all of them were mindless brawlers. Some of them actually knew how to fight.

The beast lashed out at his intended prey, but Robin was able back flipped in avoidance and flipped forward again and then attacked with an inward crescent kick to the face. Unfortunately this Orc didn't fall as easily as the others had. Instead, it pulled a crude knife from its belt and threw it at Robin, cutting him painfully in the thigh.

_'Okay, now it's officially time to change my tactics,'_ Robin thought.

The über-Orc snarled at Robin who had rolled to one side and in a fluent movement, had returned his sword back in its sheath with one hand and snapped out his bo-staff with the other. Though not as deadly as the blade, the staff would get him more reach in this situation. Robin quickly thrust the bo-staff in-between the creature's legs and causing it to trip head first into a nearby tree with a loud hollow crack.

Returning his bo-staff back in its holster, Robin raced after the rest of the Uruk-Hai. Yet he was came to an abrupt stop when suddenly his cape was grabbed from behind, nearly knocking him off his feet. The deep and angry growl from behind him told Robin that the Uruk-Hai captain had a thicker head than he had anticipated.

"I will feast on your bones!" the brute snarled as he yanked at Robin's cape again.

"Not in this lifetime dumbass." Pressing the quick release on his collar, Robin's cape flew off his shoulders, causing the Orc to stumble backwards. At the same time, the constrictor cords sewn inside came together and the cape suddenly became an active restraining net that covered the Orc's head. Pulling the elf-dagger of Galadriel from his boot, Robin then stabbed the Orc through the heart.

After retrieving his cape, Robin raced after Pippin and Merry's captors only to once again get cut off by another of the black-skinned monsters. Robin made to punch the large Uruk-Hai, but before he could a powerful hand lunged out and grabbed him around the neck before lifting him off the ground. Robin punched and kicked against his attacker, but the creature's grip remained strong and unwavering.

"Die scum!" snarled the Uruk. Its hideous yellow eyes stared hungrily into the white lenses of Robin's green domino mask and smell of the creature's breath was nauseating.

The giant goblin began to then walk in an easterly direction and through the corner of his eye Robin could see that he was leading him towards the edge of a cliff. Again he tried to free himself from the chokehold, but already Robin was beginning to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. He could feel the Uruk-Hai's grip tighten little by little. Tim's mouth opened and gasped for air while he slowly drew his hand towards the golden 'R' shaped insignia on his chest.

_'A little further…'_ he thought to himself, through oxygen-deprived senses.

"Die!" hissed the monster, holding Robin over the edge of the cliff. Not far off, the roar from the Falls of Rauros could be heard.

"Die…"

**_

* * *

_**

"Cover him!" Batgirl shouted to Gimli and Legolas, while striking down an Orc archer who had attempted to shoot the Ranger. Gimli let out another war cry and sliced the legs out from under three Orcs at once, while Legolas continued to fire his arrows with deadly accuracy.

As the three of them fought, Batgirl kept asking herself where the rest of their company could be during all this. She hadn't seen any sigh of Sam, Pippin and Merry, nor had she seen Boromir or Frodo since the incident earlier.

And what about Tim?

At last the numbers of Orcs began to die down and with the break in the fighting Batgirl raced off in the direction that Aragorn gone with Gimli and Legolas following close behind. The forest had suddenly fallen into a deafening silence, and a great fear gripped their hearts.

Batgirl had been the first to see it. Boromir lay on the field of battle surrounded by the numerous bodies of slain Orcs. His body was pierced with three thick black arrows, and the white horn that he always wore around his shoulder was broken in half. Aragorn was already kneeling besides him, and Batgirl could hear them speaking in low voices.

Boromir's body language alone told her that his time was nearing its end. Already she could see his life draining from his body and knew that nothing could be done. There was terror in him. And soon it would be replaced with… nothing.

"No…" She whispered, silently pleading for this to not be happening. Beneath her mask, tears began to fall only to get absorbed by the material.

A moment later she could hear Legolas racing towards them from behind her, a small scratch on his forehead. His pace slowed and then halted next to her when he finally saw the scene before them. Gimli's heavy footsteps were then heard and he too gasped at the sight. He cast his head down in respect, as did Cassandra and Legolas.

Boromir's hand was held out and Aragorn placed Boromir's broken sword in it. The Captain of Gondor then brought it to his chest and looked Aragorn with pained regret mixed with pride and confidence. "I would have followed you, my brother," Boromir said weakly. "My Captain. My King."

And with that, he was gone.

Aragorn made a silent prayer for his kinsman and friend, and tears of pain and sorrow fell from his grey eyes. "Be at peace, son of Gondor," he whispered as he bent down and gently kissed Boromir's forehead. Slowly Aragorn stood and turned to his remaining companions. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower," he said softly. "But he will not return."

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, each one afraid to be the first to speak.

"He died defending Merry and Pippin," Aragorn told them at last.

Batgirl felt her heart breaking. The last moment she spoke to him she had threatened to kill him were he to hurt Frodo again. And now he was gone. They would never speak again now.

Yet at least he died a hero. And she was grateful that he would leave this world, with his last act being that of heroism. Kneeling besides Boromir's still form, Batgirl took his hand in her own and squeezed it tightly before wiping the hair from his blood stained face.

"You did good," she whispered to him with a sad smile and wiping a strand of his blonde hair away from his face. "Good-bye… friend."

"THE HOBBITS!" shouted Gimli urgently. "Where are they?"

"I let Frodo go, but I know not the fate of Sam," Aragorn replied darkly a look of pain and fear upon his handsome feature. "Before he died, Boromir told me that Merry and Pippin were taken by the Orcs." Batgirl's head snapped up, and despite her mask they could see a look of fear on her face.

"ROBIN! What about Robin?" she said loudly. "Where…"

Each member of the Fellowship looked about wildly as if expecting to Boy Wonder to appear at that moment. None had seen him since they all split up to look for Batgirl, Frodo and Boromir.

Aragorn's face became grim and serious once again. "Legolas and Gimli, see to Boromir's body! Batgirl, you are with me!"

Aragorn and Batgirl ran back into the forest with the Ranger, leading them to the point where the Fellowship had split up. Using the tracking skills he had learned as a Ranger, Aragorn began tracking Robin's trail, leading the both of them to the point where the Teen Wonder had met Boromir. They then found the signs of the Robin's fight against the Orcs.

"His trail leads this way!" Aragorn shouted.

Dropping down to one knee Aragorn studied an area of kicked-up ground, and his face became grim. "A large group of Orcs traveled this way," he said. "Robin appeared to have fought against one…" he eyes halted on here Robin's tracks suddenly ended but the footprints from the Orc he been battling against continued on, only these were deeper now. "He was picked up by an Orc and carried this way!"

Aragorn stopped a few feet later and gasped. Kneeling down he saw a large stain of red liquid against a white stone. "Blood…" he gasped. "This way."

The two chased after the trail of blood until they reached the edge of a cliff, not too far from where the Falls of Rauros were roaring loudly. Laying on the very edge of the cliff was a very large and very dead Orc lying in its own black blood. There was also a puddle of red blood that continued to trail over the cliff. As they drew closer Cassie to let out a soft gasp, for they could see something gold impaled in the creature's neck, reflecting the sunlight.

**_

* * *

_**

Neither Legolas nor Gimli spoke while they cleaned the body of Boromir, son of Denethor. Their hearts were pained with sorrow and tears continued to fall down their cheeks. As gently as possible, they laid the man's body in one of their boats, for they did not have time to dig a grave from him. So instead they would their companion a send off by sea, so to speak.

Legolas' eyes looked over the lake and he could see another of their boats on the shore of the eastern bank. He could barely make out Frodo and Sam vanishing into the thick woods, and felt his heart grow heavier. He wanted nothing more than to leap into the boat right now and take chase, but they needed to wait for Aragorn, Robin and Batgirl to return so that they could give Boromir a proper send off. They could not leave the nobleman's body to be further violated out in the open. But they would need to move quickly if they were to catch up with the two Hobbits.

Gimli looked up from Boromir's body and back to the woods. "They have been gone for too long," he grunted darkly. "Perhaps we should go in and search for them." He look up at Legolas, who had finished combing the tangles out of Boromir's hair and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Give them a moment longer, Gimli," he said, looking back at the Dwarf. "Aragorn will find Robin. We need not separate ourselves from each other more than necessary."

"Very well," Gimli sighed. "If ye think that is best."

Never in all his days did Legolas think that he would battle alongside, much less become friends with a Dwarf. He felt rather disappointed in himself that for so long he had avoided the company of the mountain people, solely because he was taught to. He wondered how many friends he could have made, had he just taken the time to speak with the Dwarfs as equals instead of rivals.

"They're back," Gimli said and Legolas turned to see Batgirl and Aragorn walked slowly into view. Gimli opened his mouth so as to ask where Robin was, but then he noticed Cassandra. Her mask was off, and her face stared blackly into space, though her cheeks were lined with tears. She was leaning against Aragorn who was holding her up and hugging her at the same time, while trying to hold back his own sorrow. Neither the Elf nor Dwarf could seem to speak for a long time, until finally Legolas found his voice.

"Is Tim…"

Aragorn didn't respond, but instead open his hand showing them all a familiar golden stylized 'R' insignia stained with black blood. Gimli gasped, and Legolas stared at the piece of metal in shock. Silence fell over the four companions and the only sound heard was that of the waterfalls nearby.

"We found it in the neck of an Orc, near the edge of the cliff. There were signs of a struggle and…" Aragorn said in a small voice, "…and I fear that Robin… that Tim is lost to us." His grey eyes had tears glistening in the sunlight.

Cassandra could no longer hold herself up and felt her legs give out from beneath her. Aragorn fell to his own knees and hugged Cassandra tightly to his chest. She leaned into him, but only a little bit, leaning her head into the junction of his neck and shoulder but keeping her eyes open and staring into space with a stare that seemed to go on forever, as though she was searching for something.

Cassandra Cain had witnessed death before. She had been the cause of it once. But for some reason, she couldn't seem to comprehend what had happened. Tim was her ally. Her partner. He was her friend and… so much more. He had found his way into her heart. Made her feel something so much greater than silence and fighting. He had shown her love, if only for a few weeks.

And now, it was over. Just like that.

Aragorn held onto Cassandra until at last she raised her head and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her palm. The others looked at her, expecting her to say something, but she only drew her mask back on and stood up. She took a deep breath, and let the costume and her training take control. She did her best to mask how vulnerable she was feeling from the others.

"No more," she said, as if that only would explain everything she was feeling. Or rather, trying to avoid feeling.

The others reluctantly nodded, and thus last four remaining members of the Fellowship, began to make their finally farewells to their fallen companions. Since they did not have time to locate Robin's body, they would still bid him their respects along with Boromir. Aragorn placed the 'R' throwing star upon Boromir's chest, almost like a badge of honor.

Cassandra listened as both Aragorn and Legolas each sang a lament in which to honor their lost friends. She tried her best to keep her feeling hidden, but the words sung by the elf and ranger, stung her hard and released fresh tears from her hazel colored eyes.

When Legolas' song had ended, Boromir's boat had disappeared over the edge of the Falls of Rauros and again silence fell over the company. Aragorn had walked over to their supplies and began collecting his weapons, while Gimli and Batgirl stood about in a numb haze. Legolas though had quickly regained his composure and raced to prepare a boat to take them across the lake.

"Hurry!" he shouted. "Frodo and Sam have already reached the Eastern Shore!"

"Stop," Batgirl said in a low monotone voice. She understood why Frodo had left them. None of them could be trusted around him and the Ring. Boromir had been the first to fall, but they all felt the Ring calling to them. How long would it have been before the rest of them followed suit?

Legolas halted and looked up at her and then to Aragorn who was avoiding his gaze. "You mean not to follow?" It was not so much a question, but rather a statement.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said as he tied a pair of Boromir's gauntlets to his wrists.

Gimli dropped his head darkly. "Then it has all been in vain," he said. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn looked to Gimli, then to Cassandra and finally at Legolas. "Not if we hold true to each other," he said in a strong voice. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Are you with me?"

Legolas nodded vigorously. "Aye!"

Gimli let out a proud cry. "AYE!"

The three men looked to Batgirl who had still remained silent. Slowly she pulled back her mask, and looked at them with a strong stare. "Orcs killed Boromir and… Tim," she said in a spiteful voice. "We will save Merry and Pippin. And the Orcs will… pay."

Gimli let out a loud and hearty growl of agreement and Legolas smiled broadly.

"Leave all that can be spared behind!" Aragorn ordered as he put an elf dagger into his belt. "We travel light." He turned to look at them, a fire burning in his grey eyes.

"Let's hunt some Orc."

Just before she turned to leave, Batgirl looked over to the waterfall sorrowfully.

"Good-Bye."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_…**


	18. In Search of Hope

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: What is this? A new chapter? NO! Your eyes don't deceive you! I have posted again! And all it took was precious time from my homework! I'd say that was an even trade, wouldn't you:)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
**In Search of Hope**

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn murmured to himself, as he laid his ear against the cold ground. Using the skills taught to him during a lifetime with the Elves and as a Ranger, he listened intently to the sounds of many feet moving rapidly in a western direction. "They must have caught our scent. HURRY!"

In one fast and graceful move, the Ranger had leapt to his feet and was once again sprinting across the uneven and rock covered landscape. Close behind came the masked vigilante, Batgirl whose movements were so fluid that she seemed to move like a living shadow. She said nothing, but followed Aragorn with her face set firmly. Right behind her, came Legolas Greenleaf, who's piercing blue Elf-eyes scanned every detail of the land intently.

"Come on, Gimli!" called Legolas to the last of their company.

Trailing far in the rear was Gimli, who had been grumbling for the last five miles nonstop. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No Rest. No sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

Although Cassandra was good distance ahead of the Dwarf, she had the same thoughts running through her mind.

Three days.

It had been three days since the breaking of the Fellowship. Three days since Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee had abandoned their friends to destroy the One Ring on their own. Three days since Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had been stolen away by Saruman's Uruk-Hai. Three days since the deaths of Boromir and Robin.

Dead.

Cassandra could not remember a more hollow word than 'dead'. It was such a harsh word that just seemed to stop abruptly and nothing could follow it. Too many people had died. First it had been Gandalf the Grey, who had been their leader and guardian. Then they lost Boromir, who had been their friend. And then Robin… Tim, who had been her…

What?

In all honesty Cassie wasn't sure what he had been to her. Tim had been stolen from her before either had gotten the chance to discover that. She knew that Tim was a hero, but not just because he wore the mantle of Robin. From the first day she had met Tim, during No Man's Land in Oracle's Clocktower, she knew it. He had always tried to be there for others and put the needs of everyone else before his own. He didn't fight for revenge or redemption, like Batman or herself. He fought simply because it was the right thing to do.

And now he was gone.

Legolas, who was scouting ahead, stopped suddenly and signaled back to the others. "We have already overtaken some of those that we have been hunting. Look!"

He pointed a bit ahead, to which they could see the bodies of five Orcs. They had been completely slaughtered viciously. As curious as they were to what had caused of the creatures' deaths, the Company continued forth.

Aragorn stopped once again, and examined an area of land that was laid flat by the passing of many feet. That gave Gimli ample time to catch up to his longer-legged companions and while he didn't say anything aloud, he had been praying for a moment's rest for the last 4 miles. Dwarves, despite what they might say, were not usually ones for cross-country sprinting.

As he slowed his pace and gasped for air he looked up at Batgirl who was staring back to the East. He had noticed her doing this whenever they had took a moments pause during their chase of the Uruk-Hai.

"Cassandra?" Batgirl turned to look at Gimli who was looking at her with concern mixed in with the weariness of three days nonstop travel. "Ye look as if yer mind is else where."

Batgirl didn't reply, but instead gave a half-hearted shrug. On her face was a terrible and haunting desolation.

Gimli loathed seeing her like this. Boromir's death had been painful for all of them, but with the included loss of Robin, she had become distant and spoke far less than normal. Which was saying quite a bit for her.

Gimli had gained a great deal of respect and admiration for Cassandra. She wasn't like any human woman he had ever met before. She had the will of a Dwarf, the grace of an Elf and the fight of a dragon. Not to mention she was one slip of a girl who could hold her ale. He had once commented to her that she would have made an excellent Dwarf woman had she not been so tall. That had caused her to laugh joyously, saying that was the first time someone called her too tall. It had been over three days since she had laughed like that.

"Do not mourn for the losses of Boromir or Robin, lass," Gimli said. "They died in battle defending their friends. And there can be no greater honor for warriors such as them."

"I-I know," Cassie said softly. "I just… I miss Robin."

"Cassie… " Gimli began with a gentle tone that had not been heard since he said his farewell to Lady Galadriel in the Golden Woods of Lothlórien. But before he could finish, Batgirl's head snapped towards the Dwarf but because of her mask, Gimli couldn't tell if she was surprised or angry with him.

"What… did you call me?" she asked.

"Well… err… 'Cassie'," Gimli stuttered, looking worried that he had said something wrong. "I heard the Hobbits call you that and…. " His voice trailed off, not wanting to say 'Robin' for fear of making things even worse. "I won't call ye that if ye-"

"No," Cassie smiled weakly. "It's okay. I like… that name. Tim called me 'Cassie'."

Gimli gave a nod and his face turned slightly red under his thick beard. "Cassie, I know that I did not know Tim as long as ye did, but I could see that he had a good heart and that he cared a great deal fer ye." The dwarf's eyes flashed with a vengeful anger. "And I promise ye lass, that we shall make those monstrous brutes and their master pay for their crimes. Ye have my word on that."

A firm hand landed on Gimli's shoulder. "You have all of our words on that, my lady," Legolas said, with a small but firm smile gracing his lips.

Neither had notice Legolas listening in on their conversation, nor did they mind it. In fact they both appreciated it greatly.

During Robin's time in Mirkwood, he and Legolas had become fast friends, and his death had left a painful hole in the Elf Prince's heart. Tim had become like the little brother that he never had. His father, King Thranduil had also grown fond of the young man and Legolas did not look forwards to giving his father the news of Tim's passing.

Batgirl felt her heavy heart lighten slightly by these words. When she had been a little girl, she had never thought that people like this had existed. She had never met people who could be so kind and loyal and not wish anything in return. Her father had been her only human contact growing up and the closest thing she had to 'playmates' had been assassins and fighters hired to test her skills. They were never even allowed to speak to her.

It wasn't until she had met Barbara Gordon and her father Jim Gordon did she realize that there was such kindness in the world. And she was thankful that she had also found it here in Middle-Earth.

Aragorn help back a grin of own, as he listened to the others talking. Six months ago they had been nearly perfect strangers, and yet now they had become as close as any family. He had never expected this when he came across the four hobbits and young girl in the town of Bree.

The Ranger was pulled from his musings when he noticed a flash of silver under the mud and grass. Reaching down he picked up a familiar piece of jewelry that looked like a beech tree leaf surrounded in silver veins. It was one of the elf broaches that they had all been given in Lothlórien.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said looking up at the others. "This did not drop by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow."

"They might yet be alive," Legolas said, his heart lifting at the sight of the broach. "Our pursuit is not in vain and neither was Boromir's sacrifice."

Aragorn handed the broach to Batgirl who gently caressed it with a wide-eyed expression of joy under her mask. There was still a chance Merry and Pippin could still be alive.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Come,"

Once again, Aragorn took to a run, seemingly to be without a lack of energy. Batgirl placed the Elf broach into her utility belt for safekeeping and took off after him alongside Legolas. Gimli stood rooted to his spot for a bit and groaned at the thought of more running.

"I'm wasted on cross-country!" he conceded at last to the others as he took chase. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances!"

As they cleared the top of larger hill that evening, everyone paused and stared out over the land. Aragorn in particular seemed to be interested by something here. "Rohan," he murmured. "Home of the Horse-lords."

This was interesting and all, but Batgirl didn't really understand what was so important that it would make them stop. Turning to the Ranger, she could see uneasiness in his body language. "What is it?"

"There's something strange at work here," Aragorn said darkly. "I distrust the silence. I distrust even the pale moon. The stars are faint; and I am weary as I have seldom been before, weary as no Ranger should be with a clear trail to follow. There is some will that lends speed to our foes and sets an unseen barrier before us: a weariness that is in the heart more than in the limb."

"Truly," said Legolas. "That I have known since first we came down from the Emyn Muil. For the will is not behind us but before us." Legolas suddenly caught sight of movement in the distance that no one else could see and he leapt onto a tall bit of earth in order to get a better view.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn demanded.

"The Uruks turn northeast!" the Elf shouted back. A look of shocked realization came over his face.

Batgirl took out her binoculars from her utility belt and aimed them to where Legolas pointed. Even with the advanced technology of the Bat-Clan she couldn't see as much as she would have liked. Yet it was enough for now. It was indeed the Uruk-Hai, and on the backs of two of the beasts she could see the small forms of two Hobbits. She turned her binoculars to their most powerful settings, praying to what ever deity that was listening for their safety.

"They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas shouted.

"Saruman!" Aragorn spat.

* * *

The company had finally given in to their weariness and took a much-needed rest that evening. It wasn't by choice, but even Legolas needed time to 'sleep' and regain his strength after so many days and nights. They agreed to not light a fire for fear of giving their position away to anything foul, whether it was the Orcs they were chasing or something else.

Batgirl sat away from the rest of the group deep in thought. Gimli and Aragorn were sleeping soundly and even Gimli's snores sounded exhausted. Legolas meanwhile was leaning against a rock and staring into the night sky apparently in the manner that Elves 'slept.'

Cassie felt immensely tired from their journey, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would see… his face.

Drawing her cape around her tightly, she looked at the Elf-broach that they had found earlier that day.

"Saruman…" she said to herself in an almost sinister tone.

Gandalf and Elrond had told them about Saruman the White at the Rivendell Council. They had spoke of how the White Wizard had once been their ally and then betrayed them. But Saruman used to be only a name to Cassandra. When Batgirl and Robin had first arrived in Middle-Earth, they had joined the Fellowship to help protect innocent people. It was what they did, right? Yet in the end, they didn't have any real stake in this conflict. Even with the things they had seen in Galadriel's mirror: about what Sauron's power could do, it didn't seem like it was their fight. Not on a personalized level, like it was with many of the others.

But things had changed.

Now it was personal.

By hurting those that Cassandra cared about, Saruman had made it her fight. It was his fault that the Uruk-Hai had attacked them. It was him and his master's fault that Sam and Frodo were on a suicide mission to hell. And it was because of Saruman the White that Boromir and Tim had been killed.

Closing her fist tightly in her black-gloved hand, she felt the broach cutting into her palm.

Saruman would pay for his crimes, just as Gimli had said. She would personally see to it that Saruman would pay. Pay with interest. He would be brought to justice, but he would not die. Oh no. Death was too good for a coward like Saruman. He would suffer, as he made so many others suffer. And before the end he would beg for mercy.

* * *

Legolas roused his friends urgently from their sleep far sooner than they had expected that morning, as he gazed up at the morning sky.

"Awake! Awake!" he cried, pointing at the rising sun, "It is a red dawn. Blood has been spilled this night. Strange things await us by the eaves of the forest. Good or evil, I do not know, but we are called. Awake!"

These words did little to ease the minds of Aragorn, Gimli and Batgirl though none were certain what his prediction could mean for them or their missing friends.

Soon the four companions once again racing across the fields and hills of Rohan. Even though they all understood that they needed rest, they were still angry with themselves for their weaknesses. Every moment that they had taken to rest had possibly put more distance between them and the Uruk-Hai.

"Keep breathing!" Gimli repeated to himself repeatedly. "Breathing is very important! Must breathe!"

As they began down another stone covered hill, Aragorn caught sight of movement up north. At first it appeared to be only a shadow cause by a cloud blocking the sun, but after a few moments he could see that it was something far different than a mere shadow.

"Riders!" cried Aragorn, leaping to his feet. "Many riders on swift steeds are headed in our direction!"

"Yes," Legolas said, narrowing his eyes to take count. "There are one hundred and five in all. Yellow is their hair and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

"Keen are the eyes of the Elves," Aragorn grinned.

"You… can say that again," Batgirl nodded, lifting her binoculars to her eyes. They were much closer than the Orcs had been and thus Cassandra could see more detail.

"They are a little more than five leagues away," Legolas said.

"Then we cannot avoid them," Gimli grunted.

"They… have fought… orcs," Batgirl said suddenly.

The others looked at her in surprise, and she handed the binoculars to Aragorn. He was still uneasy about this technology, but looked into it nonetheless. He could see the Riders as if they were right before him. They carried the banner of Edoras and true enough they looked like men who had seen much battle as of late. Their faces were grim, and their armor was covered in filth and blood. Black blood.

Aragorn handed the binoculars back to Batgirl, and was silent for a long moment.

"Lassie, if I may?" Gimli asked, jutting his chin towards the binoculars. Batgirl passed them to the dwarf who was greatly interested seeing further than an elf could and made such comment to Legolas in hopes of getting a rise out of him.

"We will wait then," Aragorn said grimly. "We may get news from them."

"There are four empty saddles, but I see no Hobbits," Legolas said.

"I did not say we will hear good news," Aragorn snapped a bit harshly. "But evil or good we will await it here."

They sat themselves down in the tall grass as they awaited to arrival the riders. Batgirl hated the idea of just sitting around in the open. She was a creature of shadow, and she felt absolutely naked out here. Aragorn was in a similar boat as her, for he too felt exposed to an extent.

While they passed the time Aragorn told them all he knew of the Rohirrim so they would be better prepared for what they were to meet.

After twenty-some minutes had passed the distinct sounds of many cloven hoofs could be heard approaching, growing steadily louder as the Riders came upon the fellowship's location.

The horses were the noblest beasts that any could remember seeing. Their statues were great and their limbs were strong and fast. Their riders appeared even grimmer than they had looked from a distance, but there was an air of accomplishment about them.

For a moment it looked as if they would pass the company by, until Aragorn got to his feet and called out: "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

With great speed and control of their steeds, the Riders turned their horses about in one collective group and came charging back towards the company. Batgirl could immediately detect the mistrust from each Rider as they drew closer and encompassed the four of them in a ring of horses. Spears soon surrounded the Fellowship ready to strike them down at a moments notice.

"What business does and Elf, two Men, and a Dwarf have in Riddermark?" demanded one of the riders, obviously being the one in charge.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow at the implication that she was a man. She had drawn her cape over her entire body to hide her movement, but apparently it hid a lot more in the eyes of the Rohirrim. Boy, were they in for a surprise…

"Speak quickly!" the leader shouted impatiently.

"I am called Strider," answered Aragorn. "I am from the North and I am hunting Orcs."

"That is no name for a man you give," said the Rider, "and strange is you raiment. Are you elvish folk?"

"Only one of our number is an Elf," said Aragorn gesturing towards Legolas. "Legolas Greenleaf from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlórien and the gifts and favors of the Lady go with us."

A sea of whispers broke out amongst the Riders. "Then there is a lady in the Golden Woods, as old tales tell!" the leader said. "Few escaper her nets, they say. These are strange days! But if you have her favor, then you are also net-weavers and sorceress, maybe!"

Gimli tensed angrily and he gripped his axe tightly in his hand. "Of all the…" he growled under his breath.

"Why do the rest of you not speak?" the man demanded as he turned his eyes sharply to Legolas, Batgirl and Gimli. "Or do you not have tongues?"

"Give me your name, horse-master," Gimli growled in defiance, "and I shall give you mine and more at that."

"As for that," the Leader said scowling at Gimli, "the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Éomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"Then Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Glóin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you!"

Aragorn looked at his friend in annoyance, but Batgirl grinned. Éomer on the other hand, look about as amused as Aragorn did by the Dwarf's attitude. Leaping off his horse he strode towards Gimli in anger, his hand holding tightly to the hilt of his sword.

"I would cut off your head, Master Dwarf," he said, "if it but stood a little higher from the ground."

"He is not alone!" Legolas said angrily, drawing his bow with an arrow aimed at the man's head. "And you would die before your stroke fell."

Batgirl swished in-between Gimli and Éomer, ready to defend her friend as well, but Aragorn lowered Legolas' arm and placed a calming hand on Batgirl's shoulder. It would do them no good if Legolas and Batgirl were to beat the holy crud out of the Riders before they got any answers.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said to Éomer.

"And what of this one?" Éomer demanded. "Does he not have a name as well?" He was casting a distasteful look at her cloaked form, and his gaze settled on her mask. "Why do you were a mask boy? Do you have something to hide?"

Batgirl didn't reply, but continued to give Éomer the 'look.' She did not like people threatening her friends and demanding things that were not their business. And she was definitely not thrilled with the implication that she was a boy.

Again the Rohan Marshal looked angered by her defiance, but before he could say anything Aragorn leaned in and whispered into Cassie's ear.

"Please remove you mask," he whispered. "These men are volatile and we do not wish to start a confrontation. We must get the answers that we seek, Cassandra. Please. For Merry and Pippin's sake." Batgirl looked annoyed at Aragorn, but she did understand his reasoning.

"For… Merry and Pippin," she whispered in reply, before pulling back her mask. There was a chorus of gasps and whispers from the Riders of Rohan as her long black hair fell down her shoulders and her delicate Asian feature were revealed.

"I am the Batgirl: Cassandra Cain, daughter of David Cain and student to the Batman of Gotham." She gave a proud smile at having said that complete sentence without a single pause. Oh, if only Oracle and the Hobbits could see her now…

"You drag this slip of girl with you while you hunt Orcs?" Éomer shouted in disbelief at the males of the company. "What sorts of creatures are you?"

"I was not…'dragged' anywhere…and they are not creatures," Batgirl growled in her own interpretation of the 'Voice.' Éomer looked shaken by Cassandra's harsh and sharp tone, and looked back towards her. There was no mistaking the angry fire that burned in her eyes. If looks could kill, Éomer would now have been a burning pile of ash. "They are Man, Elf and Dwarf. And they are my friends. Got it?"

Aragorn placed his hand on Batgirl's shoulder again in hopes to calm her. Ever since they had lost Tim, she had become quicker to anger, which was both worrisome and unwise.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King," he explained to Éomer.

Éomer's removed his helmet, revealing a handsome young man with golden locks and a face lined with worry. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he said darkly. "Not even his own kin."

With a nod of Éomer's head, all the spears and weapon were collectively removed from the throats of the Fellowship and Gimli let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands." There was no mistaking the rage in Éomer's voice. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We aren't spies," Batgirl said. "Are you?"

"We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain," Aragorn said hastily. "They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," Éomer said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"The Hobbits!" Batgirl interrupted. "Did you…see two Hobbits?"

"They would be small," Aragorn explained seeing the confused look on Éomer's face. "Only children to your eyes. You may call them Halflings."

"Halflings?" the Horse Marshal said. "I thought them to be but legends told to lull children to sleep. But alas, we found not but Orcs." He pointed to the north. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

The faces of the Fellowship fell in unison. "Dead?" Gimli asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Éomer nodded, and they could see true sympathy in his eyes. "I am sorry."

"NO!" Batgirl shouted. "YOU LIE! THEY NOT DEAD!" Legolas grabbed a hold of Cassandra who looked as if she were going to kill Éomer on the spot. She knew he wasn't by his body language, yet she could not seem to control herself. "YOU LIE!"

Éomer took a step back from Cassandra and his face a mixture fear and regret. In her brown eyes, he could see a fire he had only thought possible in an enraged beast such as a wolf.

"I wish that I were, my lady," he said honestly. "But I speak true."

Batgirl continued to struggle against Legolas' hold, and slowly relaxed after a bit.

Aragorn took a deep breath before speaking: "We have had a long journey, are we now to find that it has been in vain? Through Lórien we came, and thence down the leagues of the Great River to the falls of Rauros. There, Boromir was slain by the same orcs whom you destroyed."

"Your news is all of woe!" cried Éomer in dismay, his stony face showing his shock at the news, "Great harm is this death to Minas Tirith, and to us all. He was a worthy man! All spoke his praise. He came seldom to the Mark, for he was ever in the wars on the East-borders; but I have seen him. More like to the swift sons of Eorl than to the grave Men of Gondor he seemed to me, and likely to prove a great captain of his people when his time came. But we have had no word of this grief out of Gondor? When did he fall?"

"It is now the fourth day since he was slain," Aragorn replied quietly, "And since the evening of that day we have journeyed from the shadow of Tol Brandir."

"On foot?" Éomer asked, staring at them anew.

"No, by car," Batgirl grumbled under her breath.

Éomer's was truly impressed by this information and allowed a half-smile. "Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn. Wingfoot I name you. This deed of the four friends should be sung in many a hall. Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended! Hardy is the race of Elendil!"

"I thank you for your fair words," Aragorn said, "but we must take out leave Éomund's son, for we cannot abandon our friends while hope still remains."

"Hope does not remain," Éomer said. "You will not find your friends on the Northern boarders."

"We shall see," Aragorn replied evenly.

Éomer could see the determination in these four strangers and inclined his head ever so gently. He then turned to where his men were waiting and let out a whistle. "Hasufel! Nadia! Arod!" Two of the other Rohan soldiers led two of the rider-less steeds towards them. The first was Arod was who was a magnificent white steed, with eyes as black as coal. The second, Hasufel was an aging dark-grey colored horse that looked sturdy and true. The final was a mare with a shining black coat, named Nadia.

This one instinctively walked to Batgirl, and nuzzled the young vigilante affectionately with her long nose. It was almost as if the beast knew of Cassandra's pain and wished to relieve it from her.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Éomer said to them and once again bowed his head solemnly. He could see a look of unease on Batgirl's face as she attempted to mount Nadia's saddle. Horseback riding had never on Cain or Batman's training list.

"Do you know how to ride, my lady?" Éomer asked tentatively.

Batgirl looked to Éomer and shrugged. "No problem. I can…. fake it."

Éomer chuckled. "Lady Cassandra, I offer you my humblest apologies for my rudeness. I suppose that I had not anticipated a woman traveling amongst such folk in search of Uruks to hunt. It is unusual and I was only thinking of your well-being."

"Don't… worry," Cassandra said with a wink. "I can take… care of myself."

Éomer studied Cassandra and something in her eyes told him that was more than true. It was a look that remained him greatly of his beloved sister whom he might never see again.

Giving a bow to her, the Horse Marshal turned to the rest of the company. "Farewell to you all. I hope that you find what it is you seek."

Aragorn nodded as he and Legolas took the bridals to their horses. Éomer remounted his horse Wildfire, and signaled back to his company. Once again the well-trained Riders of Rohan sped forth, leaving the four companion waving good-bye in their wake.

* * *

With Aragorn mounted on the Rohan horse Hasufel, Batgirl on Nadia and Legolas and Gimli sharing Arod, the four companions rode swiftly in a northerly direction following the path that the Orcs had taken. They could see the smoke of a recent fire still billowing in the mid-day air and when the winds changed they could smell the unmistakable odor of burning corpses.

This, along with Éomer's news had slowly chipped away what little hope they held of ever seeing Merry and Pippin again, but no one in the Fellowship was ready to give up yet.

When at last they cleared the final hill, they could see the slaughtered remains of the Orc Company mounted in a burning heap before a large and dark forest. At the forefront the head of a hideous Goblin was mounted on a spear, it's black tongue hanging out of its mouth and its yellow eyes rolled back in its head. The smell was overbearing, but the four did not pause for a moment. Quickly they dismounted their horses and raced towards the smoking pile of bodies.

Long did they search amongst the corpses, while both wishing for and praying against, some sign of the Hobbit's fate amongst the mangled bodies. At last they heard Gimli let out a choked gasp as he lifted from the pile the burnt remains an Elf made-Dagger sheath attached to a Hobbit size leather belt.

Slowly Gimli raised it so all could see. "It's one of their wee belts."

Batgirl stared at the chard belt in Gimli's hand for what felt like an eternity, completely unable to move or act. Her mind raced back to when she awoke in the Forest outside the Shire, to see four unusual creatures staring at her in fascination. Now it seemed she would never again see any of those four faces as they laughed or cried or attempted to steal mushrooms unnoticed. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears that were instantly absorbed by the material of her mask.

Aragorn let out a howl of rage and grief as kicked the helmet of a fallen Orc and collapsed to his knees, the makings of a broken man. _'Perhaps Gimli was right,' _he thought to himself. _'We have failed.'_

Legolas closed his eyes sadly and bent his head down, reciting soft prayer in Elvish for Merry and Pippin.

Gimli continued to looked down at the burnt piece of leather and after a moment gave another pained sigh. "We failed them."

The air was filled with a deafening silence after that. No one could bring themselves to neither weep nor talk. They had failed Merry and Pippin, as they had failed to protect Frodo and Sam or to save the lives of Gandalf, Boromir and Robin. Perhaps this Fellowship had been doomed from the beginning…

As Aragorn sat there, staring blindly at the ground something else caught his eyes. There was an area of land that was pressed down in a very distinct manner. It could only have been made by a creature of small statue, such as a child or…

"A Hobbit lay here," Aragorn said aloud. The heads of Cassandra, Gimli and Legolas all turned to the Ranger as he began to closer examine the scene. He pointed to another area of land and pointed. "And there lay the other."

Batgirl looked at their leader with a bang expression. She didn't want to hear about how Pippin and Merry died. They were dead. What else did they need to know? But she couldn't ignore her instincts. Batman had trained her to seek redemption for all the victims. And this was a crime scene, was it not?

Aragorn continued to study the ground with intense concentration. "They crawled, " he stated as he moved over a bit. "There hands were bound." Aragorn leaned down and picked up a cut piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut."

There was no mistaking the growing excitement in his voice as he stood up with the cut rope in his hands.

"They ran over here…" he directed as he race forward, his grey eyes shooting to and fro in excitement "But they were followed. Their tracks lead away from the battle…" The four of them stopped just shy of the nearby woodlands and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all shared distressed expressions again. "…into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn…" Gimli repeated in a hushed voice. "What madness drove them in there?"

"What's wrong… with Fangorn?" Cassandra asked feeling annoyed at the seemingly pointless stop.

"Fangorn is a forest of many danger, lassie," Gimli said. "Few who enter are ever heard from again."

"Celeborn warned that we steer clear of Fangorn," Aragorn added.

Batgirl's face contorted in anger. "Screw that!" she snapped. "We came this far! We can't stop now!"

And without another word Batgirl raced into the Forest, leaving behind a Dwarf, Man and Elf in shock.

"Well," Aragorn said finally. "You heard the lady. Let us make haste!"

"Aye!" Legolas nodded as they raced in after the vigilante.

"Aye…" Gimli said with a deep nervous sigh. "Into Fangorn…. Dark, spooky, dangerous Fangorn… No problem. No problem at all…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	19. Invasions of the Mind

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Robin, Batgirl or any of the Gotham Knights nor do I own anything related to the Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _I was just forced to re-load this chapter, because it wasn't showing up properly. Sorry gang. By the way, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that the events in 'The Shattering' were nice shocks for you all. I love to keep you all guessing. Please keep the reviews coming people. Thanks again. Now on with the story…_**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Invasions of the Mind**

"Die…"

Robin let out a forced and rather futile gasp for air as the ironclad grip of the Uruk-Hai tighten around his neck. His body had been lifted high off the ground and was currently being dangled over the ledge of the cliff, leading to a straight vertical drop that no mere human could survive. Robin's vision was darkening; he fought with all the strength he had left, simply to keep from losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

"Die!" the Orc snarled.

"S-Sorry…" Robin gasped. He pulled the golden 'R' shaped insignia from his Kevlar tunic and stabbed it into the thick arm of the Orc. The beast let out a deafening howl of pain and his grip on Robin's throat loosened slightly as it also took several steps back from the cliff's edge. "…Not dying today…"

Pulling the throwing star out from monster's arm, he then jammed it into its throat. That finally caused the Uruk-Hai to completely let go of Robin's throat and allowed him to drop to the ground, gasping as sweet oxygen refilled his lungs.

The Orc meanwhile was stumbling around and clawing at the offending weapon in its neck while also trying to breath for air. Yet before Robin could get to safety, the Orc's arm had swung wildly out, slamming him hard in the chest and knocking him right over the cliff's edge.

Recovering from the hit as quickly as he could, Robin's natural instincts kicked in. As he sped closer towards the ground below at an alarmingly fast rate, he twisted him body around in mid-air and grabbed for the grapple gun in his utility belt. He'd been in this sort of scenario many times before and survived, but that didn't mean he was in any way, shape or form happy to be in a repeat performance. _'If I don't time this stunt just right, I am going to be in a LOT of pain.' _

Taking quick aim and pulling the trigger, the grappling hook fired out and wrapped about a chunk of stone on the cliff wall. Robin let out a grunt of pain when at last he reached the end of the D-Cell line and was slammed hard against the wall, very nearly having his arms pulled out of the sockets in the process.

"Oh yeah…" he said through gasped breaths. "That was fun…"

As he hung there trying to get his bearings together, he spared a look up the cliff wall. There was no telling if the Orcs were still alive and kicking up there, and he was feeling far too spent to try and take on another busload of the hideous creatures. His other choice was to climb down the rest of the cliff, which wasn't that much further down, and plan a proper attack/return from there. But the climb back up the cliff and trip to the Fellowship's campsite would add a lot more time to their timetable than they could spare. Not to mention he couldn't leave Merry and Pippin in the clutches of the Uruk-Hai.

**_-Crack-_**

Tim's eyes shot up to look at the rock that his D-Cell line was wrapped around start to slowly cracking and breaking apart from the wall. It looked like the decision had been made for him.

"Oh come on… That's NOT even funny!"

Before he could reach for his second grapple gun, the rock completely had broken away and Robin once again dropped into a free fall toward the forested land below him. He felt dozens of branches and twigs snapping and cutting against his body and all he could do was grunt in pain. Although the trees were slowing down his descent, there was a very good possibility this would kill him.

A dozen faces flashed in him mind's eyes as he fell: His father, Dana, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Alfred, Steph, Helena, Dinah, the Teen Titans, the Fellowship...Cassandra… He knew this was the end. He could accept that. He knew it would happen one day. His only regret was that he couldn't seem them all one last time.

_'I'm sorry Cass…' _

And then everything went black.

* * *

Robin felt a cold wind slap across his face as he stood on top of world famous Wayne Tower. This was one part that he really loved about the job. Those few brief moments where he could just enjoy the view of Gotham's skyline in tranquility. Up here, there was no violence, no crime and no pain. From here everything in the world felt at peace. Everything felt right.

So why didn't it feel right to him now?

"It's too quiet," Robin murmured aloud. He couldn't hear any of the sounds of the city like traffic nor the sounds of planes flying above the city. And looking down towards the streets below, it was as if the city had been completely abandoned. There was also no smell. Gotham's air was supposed to be dingy and pollute, but instead it felt clean and refreshing.

"This isn't Gotham…"

Robin's mind began to overflow with the events of the past six months. It was odd though. The memories were jumbled and faded like a damaged newsreel, but they were still there. He could remember Batgirl, Klarion… They were transported to Middle-Earth. Dozens of other images flash across his mind: Rivendell, the Fellowship, Moria, Lothlórien, the trek down the Änduin, his fall from the cliff…

"Am I dead?"

"You are quite observant, Little Bird," said a voice from behind. "You are not in Gotham, but no, you are not dead either."

Robin spun around to see an elderly man literally melt out of the night sky and land gracefully before him. At first Tim had thought it to be Gandalf but he quickly pushed the thought aside. Gandalf the Grey was dead. And anyways, upon closer examination this guy was most certainly not Gandalf. He was dressed in flowing white robes and carried a jet-black staff with a white orb at the top. He face was narrowed and where Gandalf's beard was curly and grey; his was straight and snow white.

It could only be one person…

"Saruman the White, I presume," Robin said.

Although Robin had never met the White Wizard before, he had heard enough of him from Elrond and Gandalf during the Rivendell Council. Their tale of how Saruman had betrayed Gandalf in Isengard had left a strong impression on Robin. And recalling the mark of the white hand on the armor of the Orcs, Robin could only come to the conclusion that Saruman had been behind the attack on the Fellowship at Emyn Muil.

And yet, seeing Saruman for himself Robin couldn't really imagine him being the evil 'Benedict Arnold' that betrayed Gandalf. In fact, the wizard remained Tim of a cross between Alfred and Santa Claus.

Saruman smiled in good-natured amusement. "I see that my reputation precedes me," he said in a deep and soothing voice, "as does your own, Robin."

"Y-You… you know who I am?" Robin asked in surprise. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a bit honored to hear Saruman say that. It was like hearing Batman say 'good job'.

"But of course child," Saruman replied, casting Robin a smile, "you did not think that the arrival of you and Batgirl in Middle-Earth had gone completely unnoticed, now did you? I have heard a great many stories and rumors as of late about the two mysterious youths who travel with men, elves, dwarves and halflings."

"Well… no, of course not," Tim mumbled. He could feel himself blushing with unexplained embarrassment. Galadriel had told Batgirl and Robin that Klarion's magicks could have been felt by other beings in Middle-Earth than just herself. Of course someone with Saruman's level of power would have felt it.

It was so odd really. On one level Robin felt the desire to throw his trust completely into Saruman's council and power without question, despite the fact he had just met the man. He wanted to simply give in and do anything that the White Wizard asked of him. Yet at the same time there was an equally strong desire to put a great deal more distance between the two of them a possible. The later felt more compelling.

"If we aren't in Gotham City and I'm not dead, then where are we exactly?" he asked.

"We are in a world that few are fortunate enough to see," Saruman replied Zen-like. "A higher plane of the mind, if you will."

Robin arched his eyebrow questioningly. "Are you telling me that we're on the Astral Plane?" he asked pointedly. He hated the idea of anyone walking around his mind without his permission. That was the biggest invasion of privacy that anyone could imagine.

Saruman himself seemed surprised that Robin understood the concept of the Astral Plane and nodded in acknowledgement. "One could call it that, I suppose. But that is not important at the moment. I have been looking forward to meeting you, Robin. We have a great deal to discuss, you and I."

Again Robin felt Saruman's words take an unnaturally soothing effect over him, but he did his best not to let it show. His mind was trying to recall everything he had heard about Saruman, and thus understand why he was feeling so uneasy.

After the Crebain had attempted to locate the Fellowship a few months back, Robin had asked Gandalf to tell him everything that he knew about the White Wizard. Gandalf had explained that Saruman had once been the wisest of Istar before he had given in to Sauron's power, and how Saruman had once been known all across Middle-Earth as the voice of Wizard-kind.

_'Wait a second. Of course!'_ Robin realized silently. _'His voice.'_

According to the Grey Wizard, Saruman's most dangerous weapon was his VOICE. He could control the minds and actions of others solely by speaking. It was more or less a form of telepathy mixed with simple hypnosis in which Saruman could control weaker minds. And in the Astral Plane, he'd be twice the danger than normal because here he'd be getting direct access to a person's brain with less resistance.

_'So he's trying to play me, is he?' _Robin thought to himself darkly. _"All right. Then let's play.'_

Robin began to slowly put up the mental barriers that Batman had taught him in order to guard his mind against telepaths. These barriers were an accumulation of martial art meditation techniques and the tutoring J'on J'onzz the Martian Manhunter had given Batman who had in turn given him. Robin was still a novice in this area, and if Saruman was as powerful as he claimed they probably wouldn't hold up against a straight on telepathic onslaught. But he had a feeling/desperate hope that Saruman was prone to exaggeration when it came to the extent of his magical skills.

"Um… can I ask a question, sir?" Tim asked in a fake tone of weakness and submission.

The White Wizard's thick black eyebrows rose slightly, and a look of triumph appeared. "Certainly dear boy," Saruman replied. "Ask me anything you wish."

"Well… um… you see, I-I'm just wondering, why you didn't try to contact me sooner? I mean, Batgirl and me have been in Middle-Earth for a couple of months now. Why'd you wait so long?"

Saruman's eyes flashed oddly and for a moment Robin was worried that he had tipped his hand to quickly. But the corners of the Wizard's mouth twitched up and he let out a small laugh. "It is quiet simple my dear boy," Saruman replied in a slightly patronizing tone. "You were not ready for me until now."

"What do you mean?"

"You mind was too riddled with conflicting thoughts and emotions before. But now you were free to accept my power without hurting yourself."

Robin studied Saruman intently. It took a near death experience for the 'all-powerful' White Wizard to make telepathic contact with him? That was the only way he could handle Saruman's power? Robin had the distinct feeling that someone was indeed telling a little fib.

If he was right, the maximum of Saruman's telepathic abilities involved reading the surface of one's mind, and that it would require someone's mental defenses to be completely down in order for the Wizard to delve deeper. Meaning that Saruman could have 'talked' to him at anytime he wished. He simply wouldn't have been able to read anything more than the surface thoughts that Robin had.

The look of submission vanished from Robin's face and was replaced with an icy glare. "Actually I think you were afraid."

"What"

"Before now, I was always in the company of the Elves and Gandalf," Robin stated. "We both know they are extremely powerful beings and I wouldn't be surprised if they were just as powerful or even more so than you are. So that leads me to believe that you were afraid of them finding out. You were afraid that they would catch on to what you had planned. And so you were waiting for one of us to be at a point were you could enter our minds without resistance and without someone finding out. You aren't powerful. Just sneaky."

"You don't know what true power is, boy," Saruman's eyes flashed again and this time the kindly facade that was there before had vanished. In its place was a hard glare an undertone of anger and annoyance.

"Looks like I touched a nerve."

Saruman raised his staff into the air and suddenly the Gotham skyline faded away and was replaced with that of a dark gothic-style chamber. Everything was built from black marble stone and looking up Robin was unable see the ceiling of the room. In the center of the chamber there was a black pedestal with a clothed object over it.

Looking back at Saruman, Robin noticed that his robes were no longer the snow-white cloth that they had been but were now shimmering with a multitude of colors. Saruman turned from him and walked towards the pedestal and pulling the cloth from it, revealing a large smooth stone that was glowing with a bright internal flame that Robin could remember from Galadriel's mirror.

It was the Eye of Sauron.

"Behold the great and terrible power of Sauron," cried the White Wizard. "Behold the _Palantir!_"

"Whoopee…" Robin drawled, twirling his finger in the air, acting as if he didn't care. In truth Robin was very interested in exactly what that _Palantir_-thing was, but he didn't want to give Saruman any sort of leeway. Though from what he could gather, the stone had to be a very powerful tool for Saruman to take such pride in it. It obviously connected the wizard to Sauron.

"Let's cut the crap, all right?" Robin growled. "First, stop trying to seduce me with your voice. It's just plain creepy. And second, lets get to the point of this whole charade: What do you want from me?"

"I wish to offer you a gift, Little Bird," Saruman replied, his voice no longer the kind and soothing tone as before but now cruel and manipulative. "The gift that you have been seeking for nearly half a year now. The gift that your supposed 'friends' could not or better put _would_ not help you with." The White Wizard paused for a long moment as if for dramatic effect. "I can send you home, Robin."

Robin glared at Saruman suspiciously, but his interested had been peeked. Home? He couldn't deny that this was an extremely tempting offer. He really missed his family and friends and the other Gotham Knights. He missed everything about his life back in Gotham in general, even school. But he knew an opportunity like this was far too good to be true. Saruman was the enemy, and thus that meant he lacked any sort of credibility.

"And I bet that you're offering me this purely out of the kindness of your heart, right?" The sarcasm was simply dripping from Robin's voice.

"I would ask that you give something in return for my services, yes. Everything has its price after all." Saruman turned away from Robin and strolled towards a large and intimidating black marble throne built into a wall on the far side of the room. "The Dark Lord has taken a great interest in you and your young friend. He bids that I grant you your inner most desire. For I have the power that you seek in which to send you back to your home."

"And again we come back to the little matter of what you'd want in return," Robin shot back bluntly.

"All I need is the answer to one simple question," Saruman said a look of perverted anticipation on his features. "Where is the One Ring? All you need is to answer that one question and you will once again be returned to your precious Gotham City. You will be home with your friends and loved ones and no longer will you be forced to deal with the cares and worries of strangers."

"No."

Saruman's eyebrows shot up indignantly. "What did you say?"

"I said 'NO' Saruman," Robin growled in full use of the 'Voice'. His cape had fallen down over his shoulders thus covering his entire body and giving him a dark and foreboding appearance like a demon ready to attack. "Or perhaps I should put it in terms that you would better understand: No. Way. In. Hell."

"Foolish curd! You do not know the power that you are throwing aside!" the White Wizard snarled.

"Actually I think I do," Robin replied. "I'm not about to betray the people of Middle-Earth just because I _might_ get sent home. Especially when the offer comes from someone who has already betrayed my REAL friends in more ways than one. And if you were as über-powerful as you claim to be, then you'd already know where the Ring was, without having to asking me. If you can't do that, then I seriously doubt that you could find a way to send me and Batgirl back home."

"I was able to locate you!" Saruman shouted, apparently trying to defend his skills.

"Oh wow, good for you," Robin said in a deadpan tone. "Be sure to get a gold star from Sauron for that. I'm sure he'd be very proud of you. Now if you don't mind, our business here is done."

"WE ARE NOT DONE HERE BOY!" Saruman shouted, lunging towards Robin with his staff ready to strike. At the same moment, Robin had pulled a batarang from his utility belt and threw it at the Wizard. Unfortunately the Batarang simply vanished into thin air with a flick of Saruman's hand.

"Insolate fool," Saruman grinned evilly. "This is not your world, or did you forget already? I control all that happens within the Astral Plane of the mind! And I shall make it to where you truly regret your foolish choice."

Saruman aimed his staff at Robin who was suddenly lifted into the air and then thrown painfully into the wall of the Wizard's black stoned chamber. The wizard then spun his staff around and Robin was spun about with it in the air until he was positioned in an upside-down position.

Although his face did not betray him, Robin was beginning to question his choice of tactics earlier. It wasn't the spinning that was worrying him, but rather it was the possibility of the Saruman taking things up a notch. Even if this was the Astral Plane, Saruman could still recreate the pains of the physical world. And if Saruman were to kill Robin's astral-self here then his physical body would die in the real world. But it was too late to back out now, wasn't it?

"Where is the Ring?" Saruman demanded.

"Why don't you kiss my ass, you sorry excuse for a second rate mall Santa," Robin growled. His body was then thrown painfully against a wall.

"WHERE IS THE ONE RING!" Saruman demanded again, so loud that his voice was echoing off the walls of the astral chamber.

"Go fuc-" But before Robin could finish, Saruman sent him crashing into a stone pillar on the far side of the chamber.

"You will pay for your immense stupidity child," Saruman hissed.

He lowered Robin's body so that it hovered in the middle of his chamber, but still leaving the Boy Wonder upside-down and completely unable to move. Saruman began to pace around him, studying the teenager with a sinister smirk under his thick white beard.

"Do you know how difficult it is to map the many paths of the mind, Little Bird? It is considered the most difficult of practices and even the most gifted of Istar can never gain a firm handle on it."

_'I should introduce you to my friend the telepathic Martian';_ Robin thought sarcastically while feeling the 'blood' rushing to his head again.

"I can spare the pain of a forceful search of your memories, Little Bird." Saruman was using his soothing voice in a last ditched attempt to manipulate the information from Robin. "Just tell me where the Ring is. That is all you need to do, and I shall let you go. Come now…"

"I'm not going to tell you jack-shit," Robin shot back, trying to fight against Saruman's mystical hold on him. "I do have a gesture for you though, but I'm afraid that my hands are kind of tied."

"So be it, whelp," Saruman sneered, a hint of sick pleasure in his tone. "You've chosen to battle against the Dark Lord of Mordor. Enjoy damnation!"

**_-FLASH-_**

Everything changed all of a sudden and Robin found himself standing in the aisle of a full set of bleachers in side a massive red and white circus tent. The smell of sawdust, animals and peanuts hung in the air and bright spotlights flashed all about. Robin felt as if he had been dropped into a vat of ice water as he took in the familiar surroundings.

This was Haley's Circus! There was no mistaking it.

Instinctively Robin turned to the third row center of the bleacher where he could see three years old boy with jet black hair and shining blue eyes. It was himself, 13 years ago. He was seated on his father's lap while his mother sat next to them; hold her husband's hand. Tim's heart began to beat furiously in his chest as everything fell into place. This was the day that the Flying Graysons died and in turn the birth of the original Robin.

Robin's turned up to the trapeze high above the center ring to see youngest member of the act, Richard 'Dick' Grayson performing the near impossible Quadruple Flip of Doom. He swung back and for five times and then released. The small 8-year-old boy curled up into a tiny ball, and spun forward.

One time.

Two times.

Three times.

Four times!

The audience exploded in deafening applause as Dick executed the trick flawlessly, and grabbed a hold of his father's powerful arms as he hung upside-down the second trapeze. John Grayson lifted his son up onto the trapeze bar and together they swung back onto the main platform where the third member of their troupe awaited. After giving his mother a hug, Dick climbed down to the center ring's sawdust covered floor, as his parents began their part of the act, for the final time.

Mary leaped up and grabbed the first trapeze bar and flipped herself onto the second with unnatural grace. John then grabbed the second bar and began swinging back and forth. The young couple's movement began to mirror one another's, until at last Mary released her bar and executed a perfect double tuck, corkscrew, before grabbing the arms of her husband as their son had done mere moments before. The next few moment had only take a couple of seconds, but here… it took forever.

Robin watched helplessly for the second time in his life as the trapeze lines of Mary and John Grayson snapped and they fell… Never breaking their hold on each other's hand…

"God, no…" Robin choked and he immediately turned his eyes away from the center ring, but unable to block the two sickening thuds that followed.

"They… hurt?" He heard his younger self ask his parents. "They Hurt…"

"It isn't real," Robin growled as tears began to form in his sky-blue eyes. "It's just a memory."

Tim tried to re-enforce his mental barriers. He knew Saruman was trying to steal the information about the Ring from his mind. Weaken his defenses by forcing him to relive painful memories.

With a heavy heart he looked up back at the center ring. He had barely caught sight of a large Bat-like creature flying through the air and landing besides a grieving Dick Grayson, before…

**_-FLASH -_**

Robin was now standing in the hallway of a hospital. In front of him was himself at 13 years old, looking through a window into an Operating Room. His father was lying on an operating table staring aimlessly into space while surrounded by doctors. Bruce Wayne was standing behind the young Tim, his large hands resting gently on the boy's shoulders. Robin could hear Bruce talking to his younger self in a gentle tone rarely heard.

"Your mother died from the poison. There was nothing I could do," Bruce explained. "Your father didn't drink as much as she did, but… he may never walk again. I'm sorry Tim." He pulled the younger Tim in a gentle embrace. "I truly am."

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working, Saruman" Robin growled, trying to fight back the pain that the White Wizard was forcing him to relive. Saruman was trying to weaken Robin's resolve and force him to reveal the location of the Ring. He couldn't let that happen.

**_-FLASH-_ **

Robin was now standing in the back of an ambulance with yet another past version of himself, as Alfred Pennyworth and Jean-Paul Valley, both clad in paramedic uniforms lifted a blood-covered form, dressed in a mangled Batman costumed.

"Oh god… B-Bruce...?" gasped a younger Robin, who sat in the drivers seat of the ambulance.

**_-FLASH-_ **

Young Eel was pinned down by a fallen crossbeam and drowning in the flooded basement of an abandoned building. A younger Robin was straining in a futile attempt to lift the crossbeam and save the gang member as the flood waters continued to raise.

**_-FLASH-_ **

Alfred Pennyworth was lying in the med lab of the Batcave, infected with a mutated version of the Clench Virus.

"No…"

**_-FLASH-_ **

Karl Ranick still form lay before the trophy case of their high school after getting gunned down.

"No…"

**_-FLASH-_ **

Philmont was beaten to death.

"No."

**_-FLASH-_ **

Lil' Lobo was dying in battling against Darksied's parademons, while Empress, Secret and himself were held captive and force to watch helplessly.

"No."

**_-FLASH-_ **

Robin watched Granny Goodness tortured and killed each and every member of Young Justice, while each of them blamed him for their deaths.

"No!"

**_-FLASH-_ **

He was inside the cold, black Abyss that had resided within his former teammate Secret.

"NO!"

**_-FLASH-_ **

Darksied destroyed Slo-bo with his Omega Beam, and the rest of Young Justice looked on in horror.

"NO!"

**_-FLASH-_ **

Donna Troy was lying dead in the arms of a battered and beaten Nightwing, while Arsenal and himself looked on with tears in their eyes.

"NOOO!" Robin screamed, falling to his knees and clutching his head. The faces of all those he had failed to save surrounded him, and each one sneered and blamed him for their deaths. The Graysons, his mother, Karl, Philmont, Young Eel, Slo-bo… Each one telling him he didn't deserve to be Robin. That he wasn't good enough. That he had never good enough.

"No. They aren't real…" Robin told himself, while clutching his head in pain. It felt as if long sharp fingers were raking through his mind, ripping into his very being. These were just memories. He could still act. All he needed to do was remember his training. "Make the pain work for you. Don't fight it…"

He couldn't give into the White Wizard.

"Get out of my head, Saruman…" Robin snarled in a strained voice. "Do you hear me, you asshole? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

* * *

"ENOUGH!" shouted a new voice. It was stern and commanding but distorted keeping Robin from deciphering whether it was a man or woman. He couldn't see where the voice came from, but felt familiar. As if the voice had been one he knew quite well. "YOU SHALL DO THIS BOY NO MORE HARM!"

In a whirl of light and power, Robin and Saruman were back inside the black Marble throne room. The White Wizard was looking even more furious that before, as his dark beetle black eyes darted from corner to corner searching for the mystery speaker.

"Who are you to order me?" Saruman demanded. The White Wizard spun around desperately searching for the source of the voice. "Show yourself!"

The air was filled with the laughter of mock amusement. "YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, SARUMAN THE CORRUPT! SARUMAN THE WEAK! SARUMAN THE FOOLISH! NOW RELEASE THE BOY!"

Suddenly a blinding flash of white light appeared completely filling Saruman's chamber. The rogue wizard crying out in pain and was thrown back forcefully into his throne. At the same moment, Saruman's magical hold on Robin was released causing him to fall to the black marble floor with an undignified –_THUMP_-.

Looking up, Robin could see Saruman struggling against an invisible force; his brown eyes were wide in a mixture of terror and rage. "RELEASE ME!"

"RELEASE YOURSELF, SARUMAN. OR HAVE YOU FALLEN SO FAR THAT YOU DO NOT RECALL HOW TO?"

"I will not be defeated…" Saruman snarled.

The Wizard raised his arm and his black staff flew back into his opened hand. The white orb at the top of the staff flashed with a bright red blast of energy apparently causing Saruman to be released from his invisible attacker. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and Robin could see a trail of blood falling down his pointed nose and staining his multicolor robes.

"You think you know what is to come?" Saruman said to Robin weakly, raising his staff into the air. "You haven't even begun to imagine."

And with another flash of red light Saruman was gone.

Suddenly the black chamber broke away like a mirror being shattered and Robin found himself standing in Starfire's garden outside of the Titans Tower in San Francisco. All about were beautiful and exotic flowers that could be found nowhere else on Earth or anywhere in the universe for that matter, since the planet Tamaran had been destroyed. It wasn't the real garden, but rather his memory of it.

His mind was reeling from the sudden changes of scenery as well as the explosions of magical energy between Saruman and… whoever his savior had been. The very air around him was tingling with power making his skin feel like he were surrounded by static electricity.

"You will need no longer fear the power of Saruman the White," said the unknown voice startling Robin. Again the Boy Wonder's eyes search for the source, but found none.

"Who are you?"

"You will know me better, my young friend," replied the voice.

Robin frowned and he did his best to hold his tempter in check. "Can we skip the cryptic crap? I just want some straight answers for once."

"And you shall know those answers soon enough, Timothy," said the voice. Robin tensed up at the sound of his real name. The voice gave out a gentle laugh as if it knew exactly what Robin was feeling.

"Fear not, Timothy. Your secret is safe and no harm shall come to you." Unlike with Saruman, Robin actually felt himself relax as the voice spoke. This voice wasn't trying to manipulate him like the White Wizard had done. This voice was speaking with compassion and honesty. "I am not your enemy. We shall meet soon and all will be understood. But you mustn't tarry for there is much to be done and time is short. Your friends have great need of you, Timothy."

"My friends? What do you mean?" Robin began.

"All will be answered soon. Now awaken."

* * *

Robin let out a startled gasp for air as his eyes fluttered open beneath his green domino mask. He was no longer standing in Kory's garden outside of the Titans Tower but was instead lying face down in a puddle of mud, mixed with leaves and broken twigs and branches.

His head hurt. That was the only message that seemed to register inside Tim's brain. After a few moments though, he came to realize that his entire body was hurting. **A lot.** He felt as if he been through one of Batman's super-mega_-_training sessions that left him nearly immobile for a week. And to make matters worse, he didn't get to have trusty Alfred standing in the wings with bandages, aspirin and hot chocolate.

But at least he was feeling pain, which more or less a good thing. It meant he didn't die from the fall. And that also meant Saruman hadn't been able to kill him on the Astral Plane.

"Oh god…" Robin suddenly let out a chocked gasp as all the memories came rampaging back into his mind. The pain, the death… It was all hitting him at once. Despite the intense pain raging through his body, he forced himself to his hands and knees and began to throw up uncontrollably.

Many of those memories, Tim had put behind him long ago. But after experiencing them again in such a realistic manner, one after the other... It was like having every single wound he had ever experience ripped open again in the most horrific of ways. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Tim then peel off his mask so as to also wipe away the tears that had been falling freely from his eyes.

Saruman had intended some serious mental torture and it probably would have left him a broken husk of a person had the mysterious benefactor not come to his rescue. Whoever it was that had saved him was an extremely powerful being to have cause such fear in Saruman.

But what really got to Robin was that something about the voice had felt so familiar. He couldn't place who or what, but something about that voice…

He apparently had been unconscious for several hours because night had long since fallen. Trying to push himself into a sitting position, Tim winced as pain combined with a wave of nausea washed over from him again. After taking several deep and calming breaths, he finally leaned himself back against the nearest tree trunk and began to take an inventory of his injuries.

Which apparently were quite numerous.

He had several somewhat deep scratches across face and arms, as well a nicely formed black eye from where the Orc had hit him. His neck, despite the reinforced protection of his cape's collar was going to have some interesting bruises from when that other Orc had grabbed him. There were also a couple of ribs that were throbbing painfully, yet thankfully they were only bruised and not broken. As Robin, Tim had received a lot of broke bones over the last four, almost five years and if his ribs had been broken, his side would have been hurting a hell of a lot more than they were.

To round off the list of injuries was most likely seemed to be a mild concussion and a rather shallow cut on his left leg that he had received from an Orc's dagger. That specific wound wasn't bleeding as badly anymore, but the entire left leg was throbbing, drenched in dry blood and was itching like crazy.

"This… sucks…" he moaned after a bit.

Taking out the mini-first aid kit from his utility belt Robin went to work on cleaning out the smaller cuts and scratches he had sustained. Truthfully, they looked worse than they were, but it was the leg cut from the Orc knife that worried him.

Aragorn had told Tim that Orc blades and arrows were often poisoned. And although he did not feel like he had been poisoned, he still didn't want to take any chances. From his right shoulder sleeve compartment, he took out a small syringe that was filled with a poison antidote normally used for the Joker's 'Smilex' Formula. Joker used several different poisons and chemicals in his concoctions, and if Tim had been poisoned the chemicals in the injection would hopefully neutralize them. Or it could make him feel even worse. _'But in the condition I'm in, what do I have to lose?' _

After injecting himself with the antidote and properly cleaning and bandaging the rest of his wound, Robin finally decided it was time to call for help. Raising his hand to his ear he activated his com-link. "Robin to Batgirl. Do you copy?"

No answer. Changing the frequency he attempted again. There was still no answer. All he got was static. It could have just been a short circuit in the earpiece, but he seriously had his doubts about that.

_'How long have I been out anyways?_' The thing about the Astral Plane was that time could be manipulated easily there. What could feel like a week there, could only be a few seconds in the real world.

Rolling down the glove on his right arm, Tim looked at his digital wristwatch. It was nearly 4 am, Middle-Earth time. Which meant he had been unconscious for a little over eight hours. Tim leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed loudly.

"Eight hours," he repeated to himself aloud.

There was no telling what could have happened to Batgirl and the others during that all that time. Not to mention what they thought might have happened to him.

_'And what about Merry and Pippin?'_ he asked himself. When last he had seen the pair of Hobbits they were being kidnapped by a large groups of blood thirsty Orcs. What was the possibility that they were still alive? He could only hope that maybe the others had done something to help them when he couldn't.

With any luck the group had all returned to their campsite and were still there and his com-link was only malfunctioning. It was a highly unlikely scenario, but it wouldn't hurt to go back and look.

Now it was just the question of getting back up there. Leaning up against the tree for support, Robin pushing himself up to his feet. An overpowering wave of dizziness, pain and nausea overtook him, nearly causing him to collapse back onto the ground. But he continued to hold himself up.

Caution and stealth slipped into Robin's movement easily, whether because his mind was still on the defensive or because it hurt too much to move fast he couldn't really tell nor did he put much mind into it. He stood for what felt like hours trying to regain some sort of composure and strength.

As he gingerly limped back towards the cliff wall, Tim came across his grappling gun thankfully unbroken from the fall. Craning his head back, he took notice of how high of a climb it was going to be, even with his grapple gun. Sure, it wasn't as tall as say the building in Gotham, but with the condition he was currently in…

"This _REALLY_ sucks."

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: _You all didn't really think I'd kill off my favorite teenaged hero, Robin the Boy Wonder, did you? What are you smokin'? For shame… LOL. _ **

**_Remember to RR. I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter and how I handled it._ **


	20. Into the Woods We Go

**_DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Lord of the Rings or Robin, Batgirl or any other members of the Bat-Clan. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and DC Comics._**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: To all those who reviewed, I thank you so very much! I greatly appreciate it. I REALLY do! But if at all possible can you guys send me more analytical reviews from time to time? You know, tell me what you think works in the story as well as what I might need work on. If the characters are okay and the plot twists work and so on… (Aside from my spelling. We all know about that problem and my Beta-tester is more or less none-existent… sigh…) Thank you again. Now on with the story…_**

* * *

**Chapter 19**  
**Into the Woods We Go**

"Stupid trees…" Batgirl muttered in annoyance. "Stupid, stinking trees… Wish I had… weed-whacker."

For the past several hours, the four remaining members of the Fellowship moved about the dark woods of Fangorn, following what clues they could gather so as to find the locations of Merry and Pippin.

Batgirl had had been growing steadily more impatient at how slow they were moving, but the complexity of the Forrest was making their search more difficult than any of them would have preferred. Even Aragorn's own tracking skills, which were amongst the best, could only do so much.

Still, she missed how easier things were back home. In Gotham, all she would need to do is put a tracking devise on her quarry or contact Oracle for the information she needed. Here it was so much more difficult. And frankly, Cassandra was getting antsy for a fight. That was another thing she sorely missed. When she was feeling the need to relieve some stress all she needed to do was head to the less savory parts of Gotham and kick some tail. But out here in the middle of nowhere, she doubted she'd find much in the way of criminals in need of a good butt whoopin'.

Soon after entering, the Fellowship had discovered that Fangorn Forrest was indeed much more intimidating on inside than it was on the outside. The trees were older than any could guess. Their branches and roots were growing wildly making the paths difficult to walk straight. Loud creaks and moans were heard throughout the forest, but it could in no way be the sounds of any man or beast. At times it seemed as if the tree themselves were moving and changing in order to slow their pace, if not to get them lost altogether.

Cassandra was growing steadily more concerned as to the safety of the Hobbits the longer they searched. The others kept saying how truly dangerous Fangorn was rumored to be. So much so, that even the Uruks and other foul creatures steered clear of it. So if the place was spooky enough to scare the monsters of Mordor, then what possible chance at survival did two small Halflings have?

"Anything?" Cassandra asked Aragorn, who had paused to examine some moved earth.

"Aye," the Ranger nodded. "Their pace had slowed here. Most likely they thought that they had escaped their pursuer."

"Did they?"

Aragorn met Cassie's eyes and shook his head. "Their enemy was persistent, but hope is not yet lost, my lady. Their trail leads onward in this direction. But there are other marks, very strange marks, which I do not understand. Come."

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said with a hint of unease in his gruff voice.

"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas murmured, his elf senses feeling reaching out to experience every smell, every sight and every sound of Fangorn. He felt he could very well drown in the wash of primal emotion that seemed to emanate from the wood. And yet he did nothing to shut it out. If anything, he welcomed it. "Full of memory… and anger."

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud ominous creaking sound, followed by another. Batgirl fell into a fighting stance awaiting an unknown attacker while Gimli let out a yelp and drew his axe ready. This only seemed to cause more of the sinister creaking.

"The trees are talking to one another," Legolas explained.

"Gimli!" Aragorn snapped noticing Gimli's weapon held high. "Lower you axe."

Gimli look at his weapon, and cringed sheepishly. "Oh."

Batgirl tilted her head to one side quizzically. "Legolas, they are just trees."

"They have feelings, my lady," Legolas said. "The Elves began it long ago. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Batgirl would have found Legolas' comment absurd if not for the fact that she had witnessed sentient plant life in the past. The meta-human criminal known as Poison Ivy had the amazing and deadly ability to control and create plants of both great beauty and danger.

"Talking trees?" Gimli scoffed weakly. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Legolas shot the dwarf a pointed scowl until he noticed a small smile tugging at Cassandra's lips. He and Gimli swapped a look of proud accomplishment. Both elf and dwarf were glad to finally see a bit of happiness on Cassandra's face, even if only for a moment. She had been growing steadily more withdrawn and her temper had become shorter. As much as she denied it, the losses of Boromir and especially Robin were still heavy on her mind and her heart.

Aragorn moved further, looking over a bent tree branch. The Hobbits had been by here. But so had their pursuer.

Legolas suddenly tensed, and his face darkened and he raced to the side of their leader. "Aragorn, _nad na ennas_ (Aragorn, Something is out there.)," Legolas said with urgency in his soft voice.

"_Man cenich_?" (What do you see?)

Both Batgirl and Gimli rolled their eyes, as their companion spoke to one another in the Elf language. Neither Gimli nor Cassie were very familiar with the language and didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation.

"Who says Elves… aren't rude?" Cassie muttered to Gimli who chuckled and nodded.

"The White Wizard approaches…" Legolas said in a soft and cautious tone. Any sort of humor vanished from his companion's faces, and they all tensed.

"Saruman…" Batgirl growled, pulling her mask back on. It looked like her revenge would be sooner than she anticipated. And that was perfectly fine with her.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn whispered to the others. "He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn's hand slipped towards his sword's hilt, as Legolas placed a yellow-feathered arrow to his bow. Gimli's grip on his axe tighten and Batgirl reached for one the Batarangs that Robin had given to her the day before they arrived at Emyn Muil. "We must be quick."

With a collective nod, all four spun about and drew their weapons. At the same moment, the forest exploded in a blinding white light, and the silhouette of an old man carrying a staff appeared. Gimli and Batgirl threw their axe and batarang at the same moment, but the White Wizard struck them aside with his staff causing both of them to shatter as if made from cheap fiberglass. Legolas let loose his arrow, but again the offending attack was easily deflected by the wizard's staff. Aragorn let out a grunt of pain, as his sword grew hot as if having just been in a blazing fire and he was force to drop the blade to the forest ground.

Batgirl tried best she could to look at the Wizard, but the light emanating from him was far too bright. She made ready to rush their enemy, when the mysterious figure spoke.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," he said in a loud, commanding voice that echoed throughout the wood. It sounded to the Fellowship as if two voices were speaking at once and they could not tell which, if either was the real one.

"Where are they?" demanded Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," came the reply. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Batgirl felt the anger boiling within her, and step forth defiantly. "MONSTER!" she screamed. "If you hurt them…!" She was ready to strike down the Wizard, when Aragorn grabbed her forearm and stepped in front of her to face their opponent while at the same time trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Who are you?" No reply came. "Show yourself!"

The four of them gasped when at last the Wizard stepped out of the light.

"It cannot be…" Aragorn gasped.

"No way…" Batgirl murmured.

Standing before them was not their enemy Saruman the White, but instead someone whom they thought long lost to them. The hair on his head was long and straight as was his snow-white beard, which was neat and well groomed. He was covered in long white robes that seemed to shimmer like the stars in the sky. In his hand was a long white staff with an intricate design at the top. Tied around his neck was a green cloak fastened with a broach of Lothlórien.

"Forgive me," Legolas said, as both he and Gimli knelt down. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I **_am_** Saruman," Gandalf replied. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn looked upon in confusion and disbelief. "You fell."

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said darkly. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." Everyone else fell silent as the stared up at Gandalf as he spoke. "Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth.

"But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said, walking towards his long-lost friend and ally.

The Istar's forehead furrowed as if trying to recall some memory long forgotten. "Gandalf?" he repeated, before a look of realization overcame his features. "Yes. That was what they used to call me… 'Gandalf the Grey.' That was my name."

No one quiet understood what Gandalf was talking about, but didn't care either. They were content alone in see their friend alive and well. A smile that had been thought extinguished graced the Wizards lips, as his blue eyes looked upon the four in front of him.

"Gandalf," Gimli said happily.

A familiar and at the same time new twinkle appeared in Gandalf's eyes. "I am Gandalf the White now," he informed them.

Batgirl walked towards Gandalf and unconsciously Aragorn stepped aside allowing her to face the wizard. Slowly she pulled back her mask and raised her hand to gently touched Gandalf's cheek. His appearance had changed, and so had his body language ever so slightly, but she he was back. He was alive.

"Gandalf…?" She repeated, in the voice of a small child.

They stood facing one another for a moment. Cassandra felt herself wanting to throw her arms around the old man and hold onto him for all she was worth. But she didn't. Instead she stood up a little straighter and her face became somewhat more serious. She then gave Gandalf a sad smile, which he returned in his own fashion. Yet once again, for some odd reason she felt as if he knew more about her feelings than he let on.

"We missed you," she said at last.

"And I you, dear Cassandra," Gandalf replied. "But we must move with haste. For I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"What…?"

"One stage of your journey is over," Gandalf replied. "Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." He spun on his heels and began to rapidly through Fangorn. Without being told the others followed.

"Edoras?" repeated Gimli loudly, trailing behind once again. "That is no short distance."

"At least… we… don't need to run anymore," Cassie said to the dwarf with a smirk.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn said walking besides Gandalf. "It goes ill with the King."

Gandalf paused in mid-step and nodded. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli said. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here this horrid, dark, dank tree infested?"

Batgirl and Legolas gave a unified sigh. No matter how much they liked the dwarf, Gimli could be horribly pessimistic at times. Gimli paused as the trees once again gave out groans of angry disapproval. Apparently they didn't much care for Gimli's negativity either.

Giving another sheepish smile, he stared about the woods with a frightened and apologetic look. "I-I mean, charming… quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf explained, also looking a bit perturbed. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts and avalanche in the mountains."

Batgirl tilted her head to one side in confusion, failing to understand Gandalf. A look at the faces of her friends told her that the others were feeling the same way.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said with a grin. "You still speak in riddles."

Gandalf let out a hearty laugh that was followed with another dark groan from the forest. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," he said. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

Gimli just shrugged, clearly perturbed by the idea of dangerous trees, "Strong?" The groans came again, and he jumped, and then rushed to correct himself, "Oh, that is good."

The bustling wizard paid him no heed, "Stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

The Dwarf glared at his retreating back, before moving on again, "This new Gandalf is even grumpier than the old one."

"What's an… Ent?" Batgirl asked.

"Ents are guardian and shepherd of the forest," Legolas explained. "They are an ancient race, older than perhaps the Elves themselves. Though I have not seen one, for I had thought they long disappeared and were now but legends."

"Sounds kind of like… Poison Ivy," Cassie said off-handedly. If they could've sent Ivy here, everyone would have probably been a lot happier. The other looked at her quizzically, not understanding the reference.

Yet before they could ask what she meant Gandalf spoke again: "We shall have time to discuss things later, for we must make haste," he said sternly. "Just take comfort that Merry and Pippin are safe and let us go."

As they continued to walk through the woods, Batgirl had found it a bit odd that Gandalf had not asked about Frodo, Sam, Robin or Boromir. She had thought that he would have been at least a tiny bit concerned about them. But she pushed the thoughts aside for the time being. Maybe he already knew. He was a Wizard after all.

At last they had escaped the dark and foreboding forest of Fangorn and were once again under the bright and cheery sun. Waiting for them where the three horses Éomer had given them. It suddenly occurred to Cassandra that Gandalf had nothing to ride on.

"Want to… share Nadia?" she asked Gandalf. "She strong and good horse." The Wizard smiled, and inclined his head in gratitude.

"I thank you for your offer, but I have my own means of travel," he said. Gandalf then turned to the open fields and let out a loud and musical whistle that echoed across the plains. After a few moments, they could then hear the distant neighing of a horse followed by the sounds of hoofs racing towards them. Turning out towards the south they saw a gorgeous white steed race over a hill and towards them. It halted before Gandalf and gave a neigh of greeting as the White Wizard stroked its mane affectionately.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said in awe, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf announced brightly. "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

"He is… beautiful," Cassandra said as she stood beside her own horse, Nadia. The black horse nodded her own head as if agreeing with her. Batgirl shot the horse a funny look.

"No dating… on job," she whispered into Nadia's ear. She did not miss the hypocrisy in her statement, and again she felt her chest tighten in sorrow.

"Come!" Gandalf said, leaping onto Shadowfax's back without the use of a saddle. "We ride!"

* * *

Again the Fellowship were found racing across the fields of Rohan, though now they were on the backs of four strong horses and held a bit more hope in their hearts. Gandalf's return from the dead and his assurance of Merry and Pippin's safety did a very positive number on their morale. Cassandra only wished that she could have seen to two Hobbits before being whisked off on another journey to God knows where. 

They rode long into the night and paused for only a few short hours so not to fall from their horses due to weariness and hunger. Aragorn, Gimli and even Legolas took that opportunity to rest while Gandalf took watch, but Cassandra could not sleep. Or rather would not sleep.

When they had stopped earlier for resting and to eat, Aragorn had told Gandalf of Boromir and Robin's passing. The White Wizard had looked pained at the loss of Boromir, but when he heard of Robin, he didn't reply and merely frowned a bit with a nod. He had not said anything about loosing Tim, nor had he shed any tears for his passing. He had just nodded.

Even Batman who had the emotions of a rock showed pain when faced with the loss of a friend or loved one. When her father had killed Vesper Fairchild, Bruce had fallen into a type of depression. He had become more agressive and driven in his work and hadgone so far as to turn his back on his life as Bruce Wayne and had cut himself off from the Clan.To some people it looked as if he didn't care but even Batman couldn't hide his body language from her.

Needless to say, Cassandra found it a bit… irksome of Gandalf. His body language showed no real sign of pain or sorrow. In fact, it looked as if he didn't care one bit. But despite her seething anger she held her tongue and ate the rest of their meal in silence.

She lay on her back and watched as the waxing moon traveled across the night sky. After a few moments she saw Aragorn stand up and walk towards where Gandalf was keeping watch. The two then began speaking in hushed voices. She didn't bother to get involved or listen. She was just enjoying the solitude of the night.

After a few moments, Aragorn walked back to his bedroll and began smoking from his long wooden pipe and silence once more feel over the camp.

Cassandra suddenly became aware that someone was watching her and sat up to see Gandalf standing besides Shadowfax. He was stroking the horse's mane, but his eyes were upon her.

"You should get what rest you can, Cassandra," Gandalf said. "We shall be continuing onward very soon."

"Not tired."

The two fell into an awkward silence, one watching the other intently.

"Boromir died," she said at last. "Robin… died."

"Yes," Gandalf said with a solemn bow of his head.

Batgirl felt the anger that had been building begin to break down her resolve. Their friends had died and all Gandalf could do was nod? Jumping to her feet she stormed up to Gandalf with her face contorted into a look pure pain and anger.

"DON'T YOU CARE?" she screamed at him. "THEY DEAD! ROBIN DEAD! YOU DON'T CARE!"

Gimli and Legolas awoke from their sleep with a start and Aragorn looked up from his pipe at Batgirl, his brow knitted together in concern. This had been what they had been afraid of since Emyn Muil. They all knew that Cassandra were a great and dangerous fighter. Perhaps more dangerous then any of them could hope or desire to be. And they knew that her holding in her pain could not be health or wise with someone so skilled in the fighting arts.

"Of course I care," Gandalf said.

"NO!" she said. "YOU DON'T!"

"Cassie…" Gimli said. "Calm yourself, lassie…" But Batgirl ignored her small friend and continued to glare daggers at the Wizard.

"I feel for you, my dear. I truly do," Gandalf said, "but you must listen to me. The parts that Robin and Boromir played-"

"Shut up!" Cassie screamed and turned about stormed away. "Just shut up!"

"We shall go speak to her," Legolas offered, and he and Gimli took after the Batgirl. Aragorn meanwhile looked at Gandalf sternly.

"What is it you aren't you telling her, Gandalf?" he asked at last. "What is it you aren't tell all of us?"

But no reply came. Instead Gandalf watched Cassandra standing with her back to Gimli and Legolas as they tried to coax her into returning to their camp and he felt a pang in his heart. For although he greatly wished to be more gentle and honest with her, he could not.

* * *

Legolas and Gimli had tried to calm Cassandra, but she would not have any of it. She was far too furious that Gandalf had been so cold and callous about Boromir's death and more specifically Robin's. 

Aragorn meanwhile had been watching Gandalf. He was hiding something. Not that the newly resurrected Wizard wasn't truly Gandalf and couldn't be trust. No, it was something else. Something personal. Something that Aragorn seriously doubted that it was wise to hold it from them.

By late morning the following day, they could begin to see the great Rohan community of Edoras far in the distance. It was more or less a large fortress built onto a tumbling mountain mass and on top of a faded green terrace stood in the very center of it was a large beautiful structure. According to Legolas whose elf eyes could see the farthest, the building was lined with gold that shown in the afternoon sun.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf explained. "There dwells Théoden son of Thengel and King of the Mark of Rohan. And whose mind is over thrown." The others turned to the Wizards with questioning looks. "Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

"Saruman… telepath?" Batgirl asked. She didn't look at Gandalf when she asked the question, but instead made the aggressive point to stare ahead at Edoras.

"A what?" Legolas asked.

"Telepath. A person… who can… um… read and control… people's minds."

"Yes, in a way," Gandalf replied. "It is a trick Saruman often uses."

Batgirl nodded darkly. Early in her career as the third Batgirl, she had saved a meta-human telepath from a band of criminals. He rewarded her by giving her the ability to understand the English language, but unfortunately is had temporarily cost her the ability to read the movements of the human body. It had taken a deal with the devil and a great amount of training to regain and improve her lost skills. After all that she learned that the ability to read and control one's mind was not something to be taken lightly.

_'But it still won't save you, Saruman,'_ Batgirl thought bitterly.

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf said after a moment. "And do not look for a warm welcome here."

The great gates of Edoras rose to the sky, a stark and hard contrast to the waves of rolling grass they had been traveling upon over the past several days. As they halted before the gates, they all noticed something unusual. Silence. It wasn't complete silence. They could hear people moving about inside and they could see the guards on top of the gate walls. But there was no sound of people talking or children laughing. It was… eerie, to say the least.

At that moment, something came wafting down from above. It appeared to be a flag made of a soft forest green material with a red and gold boarder that reminded Cassandra painfully of Robin's costume. On the flag there was a horse embroidered in white. No one spoke it, but they took this as an ominous sign of things to come.

"Stay, strangers here unknown!" shouted a guard from above the closed gate doors. The entire guard was staring down at the Fellowship with curiosity but little friendliness. "None are welcomed here in days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the Land of Gondor. Who are you that come heedless over the plains thus strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we kept guard here, and we have watched you from afar. What brings you here? And speak quickly!"

"We come to met with you master, King Théoden," Gandalf shouted up in reply. "Will you not open the gates?"

"I would but two nights ago Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Théoden no stranger should pass these gates."

Gandalf scowled at the name. "Wormtongue? Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we have arrived?"

"Yes I will go," the guard answered slowly and bit out of character. "But what name shall I report?"

"I am Gandalf. Let that be all you tell him for the moment!"

"I will go as you bid and learn my master's will," said the guard. "Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer as seems good to him. Yet do not hope too much!" And with that he vanished to meet with the King.

"I thought you were… the King," Cassie said to Aragorn. The Ranger looked to her with uneasiness, but didn't reply.

"That is a discussion best left for another day, lassie," whisper Gimli.

A moment later the great dark gates opened and the guard from before called down again. "Théoden gives you leave to enter; but any weapon that you bear, be it only a staff must leave on the threshold. The doorwardens will keep them."

"Go in with no weapons?" Batgirl asked. "I don't like this. It sounds like… a trap."

Aragorn nodded, having the same thoughts in his own mind "It is great possibility Cassandra."

The company enter through the gates and begun up the path in silence. As their steeds moved towards the golden hall, many residents of Edoras watch them in quiet curiosity while five companions passed. All who met their eyes looked miserable and without hope, reminding Batgirl much of the poor slums in Gotham.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli commented.

Once they had reached the Hall, they dismounted and began up the stone steps of Meduseld. When they reached the top, the doors swung open and a bearded man with reddish hair walked out with a half a dozen guards following.

"I am the doorwarden of Théoden," stated the man with red hair, "Hãma is my name. And I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." There was a great deal of disgust hidden under Hãma's next sentence: "By order of…Grima Wormtongue…"

No one looked happy to be parted with their weapons, but reluctantly did as they were asked. If the situation had not been so dark and dire, it would have almost been funny the way Gimli began to unload weapon after weapon, axe after axe into the straining arms of one of the Rohan guards. Legolas and Aragorn also began relieving themselves of their armory, which turned out to be nearly as much as their dwarf companion, though only if they were to put them together. Gandalf though merely removed his blade "Glamdring" from his belt.

"Your staff," Hãma said to the Wizard. Gandalf looked to him with a frown and subtly began to shift his weight a bit more upon the white staff.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said in a soft grandfatherly voice.

Hãma looked at Gandalf with a mix of pity and suspicion. At last he sighed and stepped aside for them to enter the great Golden Hall of Meduseld. They had barely cleared the threshold when Hãma called out them again. "Wait a moment!"

Gandalf paused and his body tensed. Slowly he turned back to the Doorwarden with a forced smile. "Yes?"

"Were there not five of you upon entering Edoras?"

Gandalf's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Aragorn was to his left, while Legolas and Gimli stood to his right and Cassandra was… Cassandra was … um…

Uh-oh…

Gandalf looked over his shoulder and then back down to where their four horses stood. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were looking equally bewildered. Last they had seen Cassandra had been walking besides them.

"No," Gandalf said at last, "there were only but four of us."

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	21. One in the Wilderness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Robin, Batgirl or any of the Gotham Knights nor do I own anything related to the Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey gang! Sorry for my lack of posts over the past few months, but things have been rather busy for me as of late. I'd greatly like to say thanks again for the reviews and notes. I greatly appreciate anything you all have to say. And Coral Skipper, I actually DO indent my paragraphs. They just never seemed to show up when I post the chapters online. It annoys me a LOT too. But not much I can do about that._**

**_Also the village in this chapter is not the one mentioned in the book or movie. That was Westfold. This is Eastfold. These are different events, people and so on. Just for all you people who might get confused._**

* * *

**Chapter 20**  
**One in the Wilderness**

The journey back up the cliff took just as long as Robin had expected. Thankfully his grapple gun, while hooked onto his utility belt, had done most of the work. But the exertion of the climb had still taken a lot out of him. When he finally he pulled himself onto the final ledge, he once again prayed that there weren't any more Uruk-Hai who had decided to stick around in search for a weakened Robin with clipped wings to eat.

After resting from the climb for a good twenty minutes, Tim slowly made his way back to where the Fellowship had set up their camp. If the others were still in the area, then that would be the most likely place and if not, he could perhaps find some clues as to wherethey had gone.

Upon reaching the campsite he found itabandoned and judging from the looks of it, for quite some time. Several scenarios ran through the young detective's mind ranging from the group continuing on their journey to Mordor without him to the much more painful theory of them dying in the battle with the Orcs. Thankfully his investigation of the campsite was showing that the first scenario might have been the correct one.

"Only two of the boats are missing," Tim noted aloud. "That's not enough to carry the entire group."

Robin pulled out his binoculars and turned on the starlight tech attachments. There was only one boat on the eastern shore and then two boats where he was. So that asked the question: where was the fourth boat? And if only a small part of the Fellowship had traveled to the eastern shore, then where were the others?

He looked over at the supplies that were left lying about the camp. Frodo and Sam's backpacks and supplies were gone and if Tim were to take a guess,they had been the ones to cross the lake.

_'__That would make the most sense, what with Frodo being the Ring guy,'_ Robin thought to himself. _'And Sammy would sooner die than let Frodo go on to Mordor alone. But what happened to the others?' _

The gear and packs of the other members of the Fellowship were still laying about. Or rather most of it was.

Upon closer inspection, Robin noticed that many of the packs had been rummaged through and that all their weapons and a lot of the food were gone. Meanwhile the heavy packs, extra clothes, blankets and such were left behind.

_'And no sign of Orcs, finding this place...' _

If Robin was right, that would mean that Batgirl and the others had taken only what they needed to survive and left anything else that would slow them down behind. The only packs that hadn't really been touched had been the ones that belonged to Merry, Pippin, Boromir and himself.

"Let's see if… Oh… Oh damn… Not good…" Robin felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome him, most likely brought on by all the exertion that he had been using since he had regained consciousness. Leaning up against the nearest tree, Tim tried to regain some stability only to fall painfully on his rear.

If Alfred had been there, Tim would have been receiving one hell of a lecture about pushing himself so much in his current condition. He really did need to rest and it seems that his body had finally takenits ownsay in the matter. He wouldn't be able to get very far if he couldn't even stand up or think straight.

Despite his crappy state, Robin was stillable to make a small fire and then dig through the remaining supplies for some of the leftover food. He really wasn't at all hungry but he need to keep up his strength or risk making himself worse. In his own bag he found some of the Elf way bread, called _lembas_. It definitely had a much better taste to it than the food rations that Tim carried in his utility belt and it was light enough to not make want to throw up again.

Tim also found that Aragorn had left some of the _Altheas _leafs in his backpack and using them he brewed some tea as Aragorn had done for Frodo and Sam after the Moria incident. The pungent smell alone helped ease Robin's mind and muscles.

Sleep began to slowly take its hold on the Boy Wonder and although Tim knew perfectly well that it wasn't safe to fall asleep in the open, he couldn't help himself. There was no possible way that he could stay awake all night after the events of the day. So shortly after he had finished eating and extinguished the fire, Tim wrapped himself tightly in his black and gold cape and his elvish cloak before falling into a deep and fitful sleep.His dreams were plagued with nightmares he had not had in years, ranging from his parent's kidnapping and torture by the Obeah Man to the deaths of John and Mary Grayson almost 14 years past.

* * *

Tim awoke the next morning in a cold sweat after being forced backinto consciousness by a particularly vivid and painful nightmare. It had been the dream where a Superman Android had murdered Troia with a heat vision blast through her chest. The dream had strayed from the actual events though when Batman appeared out of nowhere and began blaming him specifically for her death with Nightwing and all his friends all joining in. 

His body was still reeling the pain of his injuries, but they did feel a tad better than they had the previous evening. The cut on his leg and his bruised ribs were still hurting, but the rest of his injures were feeling better and he could now stand and move around without getting dizzy or nauseous.

After having a makeshift breakfast of _lembas_ bread and altheas tea, Robin stripped down and grabbing a towel from his bag went to bathe his wounds in the river. The water was mind-numbing cold, but it still felt great to finally wash away the dirt and filth from his body.

Looking at his reflection in the water, Tim grimaced. His jet-black hair had been steadily growing longer and shaggier looking over the past few months, and his young facial hair had been driving him crazyfor a good while now. He was beginning to look like a combination of a Hobbit and Nightwing on a very bad day. Using the knife he had recieved while in Lorien, he did his best to shave off the stubble, only cutting himself a bit on the chin.

After that, hebegan rinsing outhis Robin costume in the river. While he did have other clothes in his bag from Lothlórien and Rivendell, he preferred to keep his costume. The Kevlar body armor would protect him far better than anything else. Not to mention he hated the way he looked in the medieval garb.

Once he was shaven and dressed in his still damp uniform, Robin began to plot out what to do next. From what he had gathered last evening, Frodo and Sam had been the ones to take the boat over to the eastern shore and according to the footprints he found, the others had gone in the oppoisting direction.

After examining the footprints closer, and from the sizes, deepness and such, he had deduced that the footprints belonged to Aragorn, Gimli, and Batgirl. He didn't bother looking for any made by Legolas, since elves were oftentoo light on their feet to make any imprints in the mud and dirt. But what worried him the most though, was why he didn't see Boromir's footprints? He knew Orcs had captured Merry and Pippin, but what had happened to Boromir?

Taking another look around, Robin caught sight of an area of ground near the shore. The dirt was packed down and grass was bent over in a manner that told the Teen Wonder that a large form had been laid there. There were also areas of dried blood found here and there. It didn't take very long for him to recognize the imprint made by a dead body.

"Oh god… It makes sense now," he realized painfully. "And that would mean Boromir…" His mind recalled what he had heard Merry and Pippin screaming before the Orcs had taken them away.

_"Boromir!"_

_"NO!"_

On some level, Robin had already known. He had just been so tired the past evening that he hadn't really been able to put two and two together. But when he had heard the screams of Merry and Pippin, he knew that something had happened to Boromir. But he hadn't allowed himself to accept it until he saw where the spot where the man's body had laid. Most likely the others had already buried the body or something.

A horrible sense of guilt overtook Tim. If he hadn't sent Boromir after Merry and Pippin, then maybe they would all be alive and safe.

Robin sat down on top of a large rock by the river, and placed his face into his hands. He had never been very religious, but he still bent his head and made a silent prayer for Boromir. Another person he had failed to help.

_'So where do I go from here?'_ Robin thought to himself after a long period of time had passed.

Reaching into his own pack, which had more or less gone untouched by the others, Tim pulled out the maps that Bilbo Baggins had given him back in Rivendell. He studied the different paths that could have taken by the Fellowship after being separated from the Ring Bearer.

He could attempt to cross the river and go after Frodo and Sam. God knew that they could use all the help they could get, but he had a theory as to why the two Hobbits had been allowed to go on without the others. The Ring had been calling to all of them ever since the moment thatthey had all laid their eyes on it at Elrond's Council. Tim had felt it every day they were near it and Frodo, and it had taken him a great deal of self-control to fight its seductive call. He couldn't go after them. Not without becoming more of a danger to their mission than an asset.

The only choice left open to him was to track down the others. Of course that would prove more difficult than he would have preferred.

Robin took his palm pilot from his utility belt, in hopes that he could pick up the tracking devise in Batgirl's costume. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to pick up her signal, just as he hadn't been able to raise her on their com-link. And to make matters worse of that the battery of the palm pilotwas nearly dead.

_'They must be moving pretty fast to have gotten so far out of range so quickly_,' he thought to himself. _'All right, Drake, you're a detective. Start detecting.'_

Since the others hadn't followed Frodo and Sam, that meant there were only a few possibilities left to them. If they had wanted to go to Lothlórien or Minas Tirith they'd have most likely gone north or south and followed the River. But the footprints that he found were going in neither direction but rather east.

Since they didn't have the One Ring traveling with them anymore, the others wouldn't need to travel in secrecy. Sauron didn't have a reason to chase after the Fellowship… or at least what remained of it.

So with all that in consideration, the only direction they could have traveled was west. Robin's mind recalled seeing the White Hand of Saruman on the armor of the Orcs. If the others knew that Merry and Pippin had been capture by the Uruk-hai, that would mean the most logical place they had gone was to Isengard in order to save the Hobbits or to get revenge. He could sympathize with the latter, but hope for the earlier. And after the White Wizard had arranged that manipulative littletrip to the astral plane; Robin was looking for a bit of payback himself.

Saruman had been screwing with them all and it was because of him and his Orcs that Merry and Pippin were hostages and Boromir was dead.

"But they still could have gone to Edoras for help…" Robin said while tracing the path to the capital city of Rohan with his index finger.

Gandalf and Aragorn had said that Rohan could possibly still be one of the few places they could consider an ally. '_Possibly'_ being the key word. Aragorn had mentioned that there had been unusual rumors in Rohan as of late primarily revolving around the the mentality of its ruler. But there was still the chance that if the others needed help or information, they could have gone there. That would be asgood of a place to start his search, since it was on the way to Isengard. '_And maybe someone along the way has seen Cassandra and the others.'_

Taking a page from Aragorn's book, Robin only grabbed what he would need to survive. His costume had food rations, and his utility belt had any tools that he would need on the trip. Weapon-wise he still had his bo-staff, his elf-sword and the curved elf-dagger. His utility belt still held several of his trick pellets, though he was down to a few remaining batarangs and two d-cell lines for his grappling gun. He needed to take it easy on those if he wanted them to last.

Frankly he was kind of surprised that his bat-supplies had lasted over six months in a different dimension. The only reason he still had as much as he did was because he always made certain to retrieve what he could after a fight. Batarangs were easy enough. So long as they weren't snapped in half, they could be easily re-used. The D-Cell lines on the other hand could often prove a bigger hassle.

Slipping Bilbo's maps into a compartment in his glove Robin stood up and gave a final look around to make certain that he had everything. Heaving a deep sigh and using his bo-staff as a walking stick, Robin began his chase after the others.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said softly.

* * *

The next four days passed slowly as Robin traveled west, while keeping his eyes open for any sign of his missing friends. His pace was much slower going than it normally would be, what with his wounded leg. The cuts had healed over more or less and he no longer needed to support himself using his bo-staff as much but he'd be sporting a nice looking scar for a very long while. 

At least he could be thankful that the anti-Joker venom injection must have neutralized any possibility of Orc poisoning and that the Altheas had helped speed the healing process. Unfortunately he had spent the last remnants of the plant that morning.

"I just HAD to get thrown into a universe without caffeine, pharmacies or cars…" Tim murmured for the thousandth time that day as he passed over another hill that looked annoyingly like the last one.

The sun had long since set and Robin knew that he should stop for the evening and get some rest. There was still the possibility of danger being nearby and he couldn't afford to weaken himself to the point of complete exhaustion. But again, there was that part of his mind (which sounded annoyingly like Batman), pushing him forward.

Soon night had fallen completely and a crescent moon hung high above casting all the land in a soft ethereal glow. At the pace he was moving in and if the maps that Bilbo had made were accurate, Robin surmised that he would most likely reach one of the many small villages in Eastfold sometime that evening. Hopefully in another hour or two. And with any luck he could get a hold of a horse or pony and get to Edoras the next day.

"Hello…" Robin murmured as something caught his eye ahead. "What do we have here?" A bit ahead there was a great deal of land that had been trampled and upturned. Kneeling down he examined the land to realize that a large force had passed by here recently.

"Shit," he swore, shaking his head. "Orcs."

The looks of the footprints were unmistakable, and the stench of Orc was still hanging in the air. Although Robin couldn't be certain, he didn't believe that the tracks had been made by the Uruk-hai that attacked the Fellowship nearly a week past. The Orc had at least two days ahead of him, and these tracks were made much sooner. More than likely they had passed by that very day.

Almost as if on cue, the wind suddenly changed and a new but very distinct and familiar smell filled the Boy Wonder's nostrils.

Smoke. Fire.

Getting back to his feet, Robin broke into a sprint, following the trail of the Orc army. Though after a few moments, he wouldn't have needed the trail because the smell of smoke became stronger.

Suddenly Robin came to an abrupt stop as he finally arrived at the source of the smoke. Before him was a small town set ablaze. Smoke billowed from the roofs of the wooden huts and fire danced brightly in night sky. The air was filled with the cries of fear and pain and even from this distance he could see the forms of men, woman, children and Uruk-Hai racing about below.

Instinct took over as Robin ran down towards the village; his only thoughts were to help where he could. He had barely made it past the outskirts of the village when a loud and horrific growl was heard. Snapping his head to the left Robin saw a large black Orc appear from around the corner.

"Not again…" he groaned.

The creature howl in anger as it drew a long and crude sword into the air, red blood of past victims glistening from the light of the flaming buildings. Grabbing the long metallic cylinder from the holster on his back, Robin's bo-staff expanded from both sides to its full four and a half feet of length with a soft **'hiss' **and **'snap'**.

There was the sound of metal striking metal as Robin raised his staff to block the attack of the Orc. Thrusting the left end of the staff, he forced the blade away and struck black skinned monster upside the head with a fast and controlled hit. He then followed with striking his opponent in the side with the right end of his weapon. The brutish creature staggered back from the blows but swung his weapon towards the Robin's head again. Although he ducked quickly missing the blade, the Orc continued his attack with a straight out kick, hitting Robin squarely in the chest. The blow caused Robin to drop his staff and stumbled back into several large crates holding his now bruised chest.

"What I wouldn't give for a simple mugging…"

Jumping forward again Robin threw a spinning hook-kick, which the Orc avoided with amazing speed considering its excessive bulk. The Uruk-hai struck the boy's back with his elbow, knocking him down again. Robin quickly rolled to one side barely avoiding getting crushed by the Orc's foot.

The hideous Uruk-Hai snarled in delight at having such an entertaining target. The people of this village had gone down far too easily. They had barely put up any kind of fight. But this boy looked like he might prove to be a really interesting kill.

The two fighters began to circle one another, looking for an opening to attack. As the Uruk-Hai drew close to one of the burning huts, he reached out to grab a log of wood that was set ablaze. With what sounded like an over-confident roar, the beast sprang forward swing both his sword and the burning wood at Robin

"You know," grunted Robin, as he avoided the two weapons, "you really shouldn't play with fire…"

Quickly the Boy Wonder's other leg shot up several times, striking his enemy three times in the face and once in the neck, followed by executing a low sweeping kick striking at where the knee bent forward. The Orc collapsed to its knees just as Robin drew the elf-dagger from his boot and dove it into the creature back.

"…Someone might get burnt."

Robin had only a moment to look down at his work with a feeling of disgust, both at the sight and at himself. No matter how many Orcs he had slain since arriving in Middle-Earth, he could still not get used to the feeling of killing another creature. Even if it wasn't human, a part of him felt it was still wrong. But there was always that stronger voice that once again sounded so much like his mentor, telling him that is was necessary.

Another cry of animalistic rage pulled Robin from his thoughts and he turned just in time to get struck down by the fist of another Orc. This one was smaller with blotchy green skin and bulbous eyes. It was obviously a weaker bred than the one Robin had just finished off, but it had taken him by surprise. Wiping the blood away from his mouth with the back of his glove, Robin slowly turned to look up at the Orc, his eyes narrowed and the white lenses flashed in bright contrast to the darkness of his mask.

Robin shot up to his feet, striking the Orc with a two-fist combo and a spinning back fist strike. Unlike the past goblin this one folded like a cheap paper page under the Boy Wonder's attacks. Still clutching his elf-dagger, Robin slashed the Orc across the chest with a swift downward motion and then side kicked it into a blazing hut. For a moment there was the scream of agony from within that quickly faded away.

After retrieving his bo-staff, Robin began to analyze the situation so far. These two goons were stragglers. The actual Orc army had obviously done their damage and moved on, but if these two were any indication there were still a few goblins that had decided to stick around and carry out some more chaos in the name of their master.

"HELP!"

Once again instinct took over as Robin ran towards the cries. _'Looks like it was going to be a long night…'_

* * *

"HELP! PLEASE!" Yolina screamed. 

She had lived in this tiny village since she was but a small girl, and never had anything of this horror occurred. The young woman, raced about frantically trying to get someone's help from anyone who would listen. But it seemed everyone was in such a state of fear and panic that they took no notice of her. She looked back the blazing cabin that had once been her home, her eyes burning with tears. "MY CHILDREN ARE STILL IN THERE!"

Before she could cry out again, a small dark shape raced past her. She barely had time to react before the mysterious blur flew up and crashed through one of the windows.

"Blessed be," Yolina gasped.

* * *

Lillian held tightly to her baby brother Lexington as the flames drew closer, while doing her best to calm the screaming infant. The smoke and ash stung her eyes and each breath she took felt forced and painful. Thousands of thoughts ran threw her 7-year-old mind, none the least bit relaxing. 

Where was mother? Who could be so mean that they would set their home on fire? Would she and little Lexie die? If they did die… would they be able to see father again?

Suddenly she heard the distinct sound of glass and wood shattering somewhere else in the house. Squinting against the flames, the young girl could barely make out a shape moving towards them. It wasn't very big, but it was like a dark shadow crouched lowed to the ground moving towards her. It made its way through the flames and walked straight towards them. She could see blank white eyes staring at her. A demon had come for Lexington, just like the one that had taken her father.

Lillian did the only thing she could do.

She tightened her hold on her brother and she screamed.

* * *

Robin held his cape close to his body as he leapt through the window of the burning cabin. Glass and wood shattered onto the floor, as flames blazed and danced around him. Pulling out a re-breather from his belt and clenching it in his teeth, Robin began to scan around the room. The smoke was so thick in here… He could only hope whoever was in here had the common sense to stay low to the ground. 

Pulling his cape closer he moved further into the building. While his costume was fire retardant, he wasn't anxious to test it out. Besides, the costume already was damaged enough as it was.

Over the crackling sounds of the flames he could hear coughs and sniffles as well as the gurgling sounds of a baby. Narrowing his eyes, Robin finally caught sight of a small body, quivering away from the fire. A pair of bright brown eyes turned towards Robin, and then she screamed.

Robin winced at the scream. The girl was terrified.

"Don't be afraid," Robin said in a soft and kind voice. "I won't hurt you." He reached up and took out the re-breather, as well as pulled off his mask, allowing the little girl to see his bright blue eyes. She seemed to relax a bit at seeing Tim's face unmasked, though the look of terror never left her face. "What's your name kid?"

"L-Lillian…" she sniffed. "A-And this… is Lexie."

"Hi, Lillian. My name is Robin. How about we get the two of you out of here?" Lillian nodded slowly.

Robin then held out his re-breather. "Put this in your mouth. It will help you breath." The little girl looked at Robin in confusion, but did as she was told. Her eyes lit up as she felt fresh air fill her lungs. Robin took out his second re-breath and placed it in the mouth of the baby. Thankfully the child thought it to be a pacifier and accepted it without complaint. Robin began to cough as bit as the smoke grew thicker around him, but pushed past the discomfort. The children were the priority here.

At that moment a low creaking sound was heard from overhead. "Aw shit."

Lifting the children into his arms, Robin ran towards a corner just as one of the cabins crossbeams snapped and part of the roof came crashing down. Lillian let out a muffled scream and clutched tightly to Robin's midsection.

"Don't worry," Robin managed to say in-between coughs of smoke, "we're going to get out of here. Now cover your ears." Again the little girl was confused by Robin's directions, but did as she was told.

Robin pulled out a small baseball shaped object and pressed a nearly unnoticeable button on the side, before throwing it at the wall of the cabin. He then reached up and pulled his cape over the three of them just as the wall of the cabin exploded.

Lifting both of the kids into his arms, Robin exited through the hole he made, just as the rest of the roof began to fall in. He barely made it six steps out before he fell to his knees, coughing. Waiting for them outside was the woman who had alerted Robin to the children in the first place. Instantly she raced towards them and embraced Lillian.

"Mama!" Lillian cried.

"Oh my darling little Lillian," she sobbed clutching the child close to her. "I'd thought I lost you. But where…?" She looked up at the blue-eyed boy who had risked his life to save her daughter in concern. "Did my other?"

Robin opened his cape slightly, revealing a small baby boy sleeping contently in his arms while still sucking on the re-breather. Gently Robin placed the baby in his mother's arms, and she held both of her children, crying openly. "Oh thank ye! Blessed be! I can't thank ye enough!"

Tim allowed himself as small smile at the reunited family, thinking of his own father and stepmother. Yet before he could say anything, a group of ten large, angry and vicious looking Uruk-Hai was racing towards them down the street. Apparently there were more than a few stragglers that decided to stick around the village.

Instantly Robin was back on his feet and drawing his sword, ready to defend the small family.

"Kill them…" Snarled what could only be guessed as the lead Uruk, "slowly."

The other Uruk-Hai growled in horrid approval as they stalked their way towards Robin and the others.

"Run," Robin ordered in a low voice. In literally a split second, he lifted Lillian into his arms, and with the children's mother right next to him, turned around and ran from the squadron of Orcs.

"I'm scarred…" Lillian said in a quivering voice.

"It's going to be alright kid," Robin whispered. "Somehow."

Yet it seemed fate had another thing in mind as they all came to a screeching halt. The remains of an overturned wagon had blocked their path. They had just hit a dead end.

_'I **really** hate that phrase.'_

The Uruk-Hai began laughing at them maliciously as they set themselves to block off any kind of escape. Robin placed Lillian on the ground, and step forward, putting himself in-between the Orcs and the small family. The lead Orc's face contorted into a sadistic smile and with a grunt signaled to his subordinates that he would handle Robin himself.

Robin and the Orc sized each other up in silence for several moments until they both leapt forward to attack. Their swords clashed against one another, creating small sparks before they jumped back away from each other. The Orc didn't have much in the way of actually fighting skill, but he did have brute force on his side. And unfortunately Robin was lacking in both strength and energy at this moment. Thus it was not surprising when his sword was disarmed, and then he received a painful blow to the face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, near where Lillian, her mother and her brother stood watching in horror.

The lead Uruk-Hai lifted up its sword so that it could cut down the Boy Wonder, when suddenly it stopped. The Uruks yellow eyes went wide in shock and he began to cough up black blood. The beast then fell forward allowing Robin and the others to see a long wooded spear imbedded in it back. All heads turned to where they saw a large man wearing an odd sort of helmet, seated on top of a large and majestic looking white steed. In the man's left hand he held a long sword that he lifted into the air.

"NOW!" the man shouted.

All of a sudden, there were the sounds of many hoofs and dozens of men on horseback appeared on the scene. They were all wielding swords and spears and lances. They rode forward and within a few moments all the Uruk-Hai laid dead.

When at last it was over, the riders dismounted their horses and made towards Robin and his charges. Lillian was hugging Robin's arm, while Yolina held on her son in one arm and placed her free hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

The leader walked forward and removed his helmet, revealing a handsome young man will long blonde hair and bearded. "I am Éomer son of Éomund, the Third Marshal of Riddermark. We are the riders of Rohan"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Um… Okay, cool."

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	22. Holding the King's Ear

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: GASP! Updates, within a couple of weeks of one another? NO, your eyes do not deceive you! **

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Holding the King's Ear**

The Golden Hall of Meduseld was filled with an eerie darkness that was broken when the two large oak doors at the end of the hall were opened, and the afternoon sunlight flooded in. Gandalf as always took the lead, followed closely by Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. The later three looked about uneasily, taking note of the Rohan soldiers who were watching them intently with distaste and suspicion.

Though the watchful eyes of the Rohan soldiers were not the cause of the Fellowship's uneasiness. It was the fact that their fifth member had gone suddenly missing and had yet to make a re-appearance. Batgirl had been with them as they entered the city of Edoras and had dismounted her steed alongside them.

So where was she?

Yet Gandalf seemed to pay no mind. His steely grey eyes stared straight ahead to the dais; the only part of the hall besides the doorway, bathed in semi-light.

The others allowed their own eyes to flicker momentarily on the throne position at the front of the hall, and the elderly decrepit figure seated there. His skin was withered and wrinkled and his eyes were glassy and drained of color. They were the eyes of a dead man. The robes that he wore which were once fine garment were now worn and ratty. On his head, he was a crown of dulled gold that seemed horribly out of place on the man's head, which was covered with stringy and greasy white hair.

Seated besides the throne was another man, if he could be called that. This one was much more lively looking, though certainly not much more pleasing to the eye. His skin was ghostly pale that seem extenuated by his greasy mop of black hair. He was dressed in fur-lined black robes and leaned heavy on the arm of the king.

Gandalf's deep and strong voice boomed through the heavy silence: "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

The squatting greasy hair man lean in closer to Théoden and whispered something into his ear. The King then lifted his head slightly, and it appeared to take a great deal force and effort on his part. Meeting Gandalf with his lifeless eyes, he gave a rather pathetic and distant answer, which struggled its way from his lips. "Why should I welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question, my liege," agreed the greasy black haired man, before turning back towards Gandalf and the others. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. 'Láthspell' I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

All the while that the man sneered at Gandalf, none but Aragorn seemed to take notice of the shadow that appeared to be moving about the hall. His left eyebrow rose slightly when he noticed several of the Rohan guards get dragged into the deeper shadows and was followed by the soft sounds of a body striking the floor. The corners of the ranger's mouth quirked slightly as he turned his attention back to Gandalf

"Be silent," commanded Gandalf the greasy haired man with spiteful yet even tone. "The wise speak only of they know Grima Wormtongue. Therefore keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed though fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Suddenly Gandalf lifted his staff sharply, allowing Wormtongue to see it for the first time. The man's already pale features grew even whiter.

"His staff," Wormtongue gasped and turned an accusing glare to where Háma was positioned. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The entire room seemed to explode into chaos as Háma and nearly a dozen soldiers rushed in to apprehend the Fellowship.

"Where are the rest of the guards?" Wormtongue demanded furiously while completely unaware of all of unconscious Rohan men who were now lining the walls of the hall.

While the guards tried to stop Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas quickly leapt in to give Gandalf cover as he strolled towards the King's thrown. On one side of the wizard, Gimli and Legolas took out any and all that approached their friend while Aragorn covered the other side effectively on his own.

Wormtongue meanwhile attempted to make a run for it, when suddenly a black clad fist appeared from the deep shadows striking him hard in the gut.

"Going somewhere?" growled a sharp and deadly voice. Slowly the form of Batgirl melted from the deep shadows and glared menacingly at the quivering wretch before her.

"A… D-Demon…!" Wormtongue gasped in shock, before Batgirl's fist flew out at him again. The loud cracking sound of a fist striking a man's jaw echoed, through the hall followed the sound of Wormtongue's body striking the floor in a heap. Silence followed, thus signaling the end of the fight.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn raced to Batgirl's side, giving her looks ranging from amusement to annoyance. The Prince of Mirkwood had been amongst the latter. Robin had become like a brother to Legolas over the past few months and after his death, Legolas had sworn to himself to watch over Batgirl in honor of his fallen friend. But Cassandra was NOT making his job very easy.

"Must you always do that?" he demanded in a low whisper.

"What?" Batgirl replied innocently as she tilting her head to one side.

"What do you mean 'what'?" the Elf exclaimed. It used to be that Legolas thought Robin was exaggerating when he said Batgirl was a difficult girl to handle. Now he knew better. "What might you think? Vanishing without letting us know! What would have happened had you been injured or captured? Cassandra, you can not just disappear whenever you wish!"

Cassandra could only give the Elf Prince smile and pat on the back that only intensified his annoyance.

Meanwhile Aragorn and Gimli looked on with visible amusement. For Aragorn, he was merely enjoying the fact that it was someone else whom Cassandra was driving mad with her unpredictable nature.

"Master Elf," Gimli said to his friend, "I would think an old and wise race of people such as the elves would have already learned that the mind of a woman can never be explained."

Legolas' mouth open and closed several times in a futile attempt to win this debate before finally throwing his hands up and muttered: "Never mind."

Attention once again returned to the head of the Golden Hall where King Théoden and Gandalf were starring each other down.

"Théoden, son of Thengel," Gandalf said, seemingly to ignore the battle that had taking place around him, "too long have you sat in the Shadows." He stopped at the very base of the dais and raised his hand. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

The response that followed was not one the Fellowship had been expecting. Dark and sinister laughter emanated from the King's lips and his wrinkled face contorted into a look of sick pleasure and amusement.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," Théoden laughed, though now his voice was stronger and far more different than before.

The Fellowship watched with increasing anxiety, but this was only the opening that Gandalf had been waiting for. Throwing back his grey cloak, he lifted his arms and staff high revealing a glowing countenance. Théoden cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"I will draw you, Saruman," Gandalf said loudly, "as poison is drawn from a wound." He pointed his staff out towards the King who jumped back as if some invisible hand had flown against his chest.

As Théoden's body cried out, a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and skin like porcelain, dressed in white raced out of a doorway. She gasped in shock at the sight before her.

Before the woman could even move, Batgirl swept in before her and held up her hand. "Stop," Batgirl said in a flat tone. She studied the overbearing fear for the crumple old man on the throne from the young woman's body language. Her face softened somewhat as did her voice. "Please."

The woman looked at Batgirl in pure shock and her mouth fell open. Her blue eyes scanned the unusual costume and mask, while making the realization that this person standing before her was not only human but was female warrior.

Before the woman could reply, Aragorn placed a gentle hand on her arm. His grey eyes seemed to calm her, though she still looked at him and Batgirl with great confusion, before all three turned back to look at Gandalf and Théoden.

Théoden had apparently noticed the slight commotion, and his gaze turned to the woman and Batgirl. His eyes went wide as his eyes fell on Batgirl. "The other child…" Théoden's possessed body whispered with a smirk. "Yes…"

Batgirl's glare intensified despite her own confusion. It looked as if Saruman knew her. It wasn't possible… was it? Did it even matter? After all, because of Saruman Robin and Boromir were dead and the Hobbits were as good as dead. If only the cowardly wizard were truly here and not using the body of someone else.

"Withdraw from him Saruman!" Gandalf snarled, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"If I go," crocked the King's body looking back at Gandalf, "Théoden dies." Gandalf staff shot up again throwing the King's body back into the throne with invisible force.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf responded, "You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

Again the white staff shot forward and Théoden's body struck the back of the throne.

"BE GONE!"

The pale eyes of Théoden looked at Gandalf with malice, before the King leapt forward to attack the wizard. For a final time Gandalf's staff flew out and a flash of white light filled the Great Hall of Rohan.

The King's body was thrown back and collapsed into the throne. The woman in white let out a gasp of horror and broke free from the grasps of Batgirl and Aragon. She ran onto the dais and fell to her knees just in time to catch the King from falling over.

All in the room but Gandalf gasped in surprise, as the years seemed to literally melt away from the King. His hair was no longer a matted snowy white, but now soft and blonde with bits of grey. His eyes cleared to a soft sky blue and his face gained a rosy color to it. Théoden's eyes flew wildly around until they finally fixed with those of the young woman kneeling before him.

"I know your face," he said softly, as if remembering a long lost dream. "Éowyn."

Gently Éowyn caressed his face and tears of joy filled her eyes. They then turned to look at Gandalf who smiled weakly at the reunited Uncle and Niece. He was leaning heavily on his staff and his breathing was forced. Whatever it was he had done, it had done obviously took a lot out of him.

"Gandalf?" Théoden asked.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said.

Cassandra felt any ill will she had towards Gandalf fading, if only for now. Just the fact that he had reunited a family was enough to redeem him in her eyes.

Théoden meanwhile continued looked at Gandalf and his face clouded in confusion. "Dark have been my dreams of late," the King said softly, flexing his hands slightly.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength," Gandalf smiled, "if they grasped your sword."

Almost as if on cue, the Doorwarden Háma stepped forward carrying an old but well maintained long-sword in a black and red sheath. Holding the hilt towards Théoden, the King reached out slowly and drew the blade. His face lightened up, for he felt like he had been reunited with a long lost friend who had been dearly missed.

It was at that point that Wormtongue regained consciousness. His bulging eyes stared about fearfully, and he realized that all the work he had done had been destroy by Gandalf and his friends. His eyes landed on Batgirl, he turned to look down at him with disgust. The pathetic creature pointed an accusing finger at her and opened his mouth to say something but instead let out a yelp of pain and held his jaw. He tried to open his mouth a second time, but again felt a sharp stab of pain run through his jaw. All that came out of him was pathetic whimpers of pain.

"I think ye broke his jaw, lass," Gimli said with a smirk of approval. Batgirl shrugged.

"Not broken. Only tiny… fracture."

* * *

Many people, including the same guards that had attacked the Fellowship, smiled. King Théoden though was amongst the exception, as he had turned to glare down at Wormtongue quivering in pain and fear.

Éowyn followed closely after her Uncle, King Théoden as the Rohan guards dragged the sniveling Grima Wormtongue from the Golden Hall out into in the open air of Edoras. To the eyes of any who looked at her, the shield-maiden's was the very picture of calm and serenity. Even as her uncle's once trusted advisor was thrown from down the flight of stairs that led up to the Hall and sent rolling painfully to the bottom, her face remained stern and impassive.

But despite the mask of control that Éowyn wore, Batgirl could see by the way Éowyn shifted her weight slightly from foot to foot that the shield-maiden was as giddy as a child on Christmas Day.

And she was not the only one.

It seemed every resident, soldier and peasant who was there, enjoyed watching Wormtongue being manhandled by the Rohan guards. Háma, who had been among the soldiers fortunate enough to throw Wormtongue down the stairs, grinned happily like a child whose birth had come early.

The residents walked out of the homes, and many gasped loudly as they saw Théoden. It had been a long time since King Théoden left the walls of the Golden Hall. And longer since they had seen him look so furious.

Although he was still weak, Théoden walked slowly down the stairs, sword in hand and glaring angrily at the sniveling creature before him.

"I've o'ly e'er ser'ed you, m' lord…" Wormtongue pleaded, though is words were more or less gibberish due to his now fractured jaw.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the King growled furiously, stalking closer towards his former advisor. Fearful of his master's wrath Wormtongue began crawling further and further back.

"Sen' me not f'om ye'r sight!" he wept. But Théoden would no listen. He raised his sword violently into the air ready to get his revenge. Yet just when the blade would have fallen, Aragorn sprang forth, and held back the King's hand.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn shouted. "No, my lord. Let him go." Théoden looked at Aragorn with wild yet confused eyes. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Despite his desire for vengeance, Théoden understood what Aragorn meant. To spill more blood, even someone as vile as Wormtongue's would do no good for anyone. And gazing down at the pathetic mass before him, it wasn't worth the effort. Reluctantly, the King lowed his sword.

Aragorn turn to look at Wormtongue, but it was not a look of hatred and disgust as everyone else's. Instead it was one of sorrow and pity. Aragorn knelt down and held out his hand to the pale man in black.

Wormtongue looked at the gesture and then back at Aragorn, before his spit in the ranger's opened palm. Leaping to his feet, the cowardly man fought his way through the crowds of people and stealing a horse from the stables, left Edoras, never to return again.

"HAIL, THEODEN KING!" Aragorn cried. To the great surprise of Théoden, all of his people bowed to him.

Despite all the evils that Wormtongue had done in his name, his people still would follow him. Even Aragorn and Gandalf bowed to the King of Edoras, while Legolas, Gimli and Batgirl bowed their heads in respect.

Théoden could not deny how moved he felt. But all that was pushed aside as a single thought reached his mind. He turned to Gandalf with fearful and pleading eyes.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"

* * *

The news of Prince Theodred's death hit Théoden hard, as it would any parent. Upon learning of his son's squadron getting attacked at the hands of Saruman's Uruk-Hai, he fell quiet for a long while. Éowyn had stepped to his side and clasped his hand for support, which he greatly appreciated.

After taking some time to recover from his initial shock, the king made an announcement that funeral services were to take place for Theodred that very evening, at sunset.

The Fellowship meanwhile was given rooms and the opportunity to wash the filth of travel from their bodies. Batgirl was thrilled at the opportunity to finally getting a chance to bath, considering it was the first one she had since the company had left Lothlórien.

_'Living with Barbara has made me a bit soft,_' Batgirl mused as she lounged contently in the tub of warm soapy water. Normally, Cassandra Cain was not one to voice physical discomfort, (considering if she had done that as a child, her father would have shot her) but nearly two weeks without a bath or shower had become too much, even for her.

Reluctantly, Cassandra raised her self from the now dirt filled tub of water and reached for several towels set nearby. Wrapping one about her body, she walked back to the room that had been set for her. This room, much like everything in Edoras was adorned with the images of Horses.

As she started drying her hair with a second towel, there was a soft knocking at the door. The mental gears shifted immediately, Batgirl spun about and fell into an instinctive defensive fighting stance. A lifetime of fighting for one's life did not fade away, even after finding a home and family.

An elderly woman entered holding a black bundle of clothes. The woman's eyes looked at Batgirl with nervous curiosity. Ever since she arrived in Middle-Earth, people had looked at Cassandra unusually, most likely because her delicate Asian features were so rarely, if ever, seen.

"I beg you pardon, my lady," the woman said bowing her head in apology. "I hope I am not interrupting you, but I have your clothes freshly cleaned."

"Thank you." Batgirl stepped forward and took her costume. The old woman, bow a second time and quickly turned to leave.

While the company's generous hosts had offered her new clothes, Cassandra opted instead to merely have her Batgirl costume cleaned. Not only because it was better suited for nearly all kinds of combat and weather situations, but because it was now the only link she had left to Gotham.

To… her family.

Cassandra let out a soft sigh, as she allowed her fingers to trace the gold-outline of the bat-emblem on the chest of her costume. It had been so long since the battle with Klarion the Witch Boy. So long, since she had seen Oracle or Batman or any of the others. Were they still looking for them? Had Batman given up? Did Barbara and the others miss them? Did Cain know she was gone? Did any of them even care?

Frankly, a part of Batgirl did not want to return back to Gotham. Not because she didn't miss her life back there, but just that she couldn't imagine being the one to tell Batman and the others that Robin… That Tim was dead.

_'Who's going tell his dad?'_ she asked herself. She had never really thought about that before. Unlike Bruce, Dick or herself, Tim actually had an immediate family outside the clan. Would Batman tell Jack Drake the truth, or would he simply leave Mister Drake to forever wonder what happened to his son?

Cassandra pulled on her Kevlar costume, and after tucking her cowl into her belt went out to search for the others. She was still feeling antsy for a fight and that brief skirmish with the Rohan soldiers wasn't much to write home on.

_'Maybe Legolas or Aragorn are up for a sparring session.' _

Walking out into the hallway, Cassandra passed by several Rohan guards who paused to stare out her. The effect her tight-fitting uniform had on men in Middle-Earth still made Batgirl grin wickedly. Dinah Lance had once said that the greatest weapon in any woman's arsenal was their sexuality. Batgirl was finally realizing what she meant by that, and why she always opted to wear those fishnets.

Batgirl paused as she realized that she had gone down the wrong hallway. Just as she was about to turn around she could hear a soft but distinct sound further down. Someone was crying.

Instinctively she began to follow the sounds and soon found herself standing before a large wooden door that was slightly ajar. Peeking through the opened door, Cassandra could see a quivering shape seated on a large overstuffed bed. Pushing the door open a bit more, she could see that it was the blond woman from earlier, Éowyn. She had her face in her hands and it was obvious that she was crying softly.

Despite her initial judgment to leave her alone, Cassandra raised her fist and knocked on the door. The shield-maiden jumped slightly. She then stood up, arched her back straight and began to wipe away her tears with her palm.

"C-Come in," Éowyn called, trying to keep her voice stead and controlled. Being too late to turn back now, Batgirl opened the door.

"I'm sorry," Batgirl, said, "I… will leave you alone." She then began to back away, but Éowyn shook her head slightly and bade that Cassandra enter.

"No, no, please come in," Éowyn said, wiping back more tears while trying to smile weakly. "I am sorry, I did not properly introduce myself earlier. I am Éowyn, daughter of Éomund."

"Hi. I'm Batgirl… err… Cassandra."

Éowyn nodded, though she was obviously a bit confused by the names Cassandra had given as well as the way she spoke. "Hello Lady Cassandra. How may I help you?"

"Just… Cassandra. Please. I… I heard someone…crying. I wanted to see if they… if you needed help."

"I am well, but thank you for your concern Lady… I mean, Cassandra." The Shield-Maiden smiled, though it was obvious that she didn't like showing weakness in front of others.

An awkward silence hung in the room until Batgirl decided that it would be best to change the subject. "So… if King Théoden is… uncle, and Éomund is your father, that makes Éomer… brother, right?"

"Éomer? Why, yes. Please… forgive my bluntness, but how do you know of Éomer?"

"Met him," Batgirl smiled. "Three days ago. Said his name was… Éomer Son of Éomund. Also… you two move like each other. You have the same… body language."

"How do you…?"

"I read… body language. I am able to understand people… by the way they move."

Éowyn's eyes lit up in fascination. "Is that how you have become such a skilled warrior, Cassandra? Because you can read the body?"

Batgirl nodded slightly. "It helps. My father was… assassin. Best assassin. He… err… what's the word…? He taught me only… to fight. Didn't know anything else. So I learned… movement instead of words."

Éowyn's brow furrowed slightly. "I do not understand-"

"So why Éomer… banished?" Cassandra interrupted somewhat too quickly.

She hated thinking about her childhood, much less discussing it. It was too painful an experience and she always felt that no one could ever understand what she experienced. So why dwell on it?

Éowyn's face lost its smile and her eyes narrowed darkly. "Wormtongue," she almost snarled the name. "When Éomer tried to tell Théoden of the Orc that ravaged our lands and who wore the white hand of Saruman, Wormtongue had him banished for his… 'War-mongering'" Éowyn let out a rather unladylike scoff and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "That man is a monster! A snake, who's every word is poison!"

Éowyn's body language instantly spoke volumes. The faint paling of her skin, the change in pulse and respiration and the way she shifted her eyes from side to side, told Batgirl everything that she needed to know.

"He tried to rape you!" she cried bluntly.

Éowyn's head snapped towards Cassandra in shock. "What…? How did-"

"Your body… It… told me." Batgirl answered dismissively, trying to return to the topic at hand. "Did he…"

Éowyn shook her head fervently and hugged her arms to her chest. "He… tried. T'was another reason for Éomer's expulsion. My brother tried to protect me. He attacked Wormtongue, swearing that too long had he watched me and haunted my footsteps. His outburst only served as more reason for his banishment."

"I'm sorry," Batgirl whispered. "I wish… I could help."

Éowyn sat down on the edge of her bed again, and looked down at her folded hands. "My brother has been banished and my cousin is slain. I am not sure if anything can be helped."

"That stupid," Batgirl snapped and Éowyn spun around to look at her indignantly. "Things hurt. But things get better. I lose Robin. But I still fight. It's stupid to give up because of Wormtongue. Stupid Wormtongue… He's just… a sexually frustrated jerk-hole!" Cassandra had once heard Black Canary call Green Arrow that once to Oracle. "You are a strong woman. I… see it in your body. In your eyes! You stopped him from hurting you! Be proud!"

Batgirl paused realizing that she was shouting and ducked her head slightly. "Sorry. I..."

Éowyn's eyes blazed with a renewed passion. She had no idea what a 'sexually frustrated jerk-hole' was, but it seemed a fitting description for Wormtongue. "No, do not apologize Cassandra," Éowyn said firmly, and she stood up proudly. "You are right! My uncle has been freed and my brother will return. I should not let the past hurt me further."

Batgirl nodded slightly. "Right."

Éowyn took Cassandra's hands in her own and smiled thankfully. "Thank you, My Lady. I do not know how I shall ever be able to repay the kindness you have shown."

"No need," Cassandra said shaking her head. "What friends for?"

The Shield-Maiden's smile grew wider. "Of course." Éowyn paused as she looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. "Come Cassandra… It is time."

* * *

Háma and several other soldiers decked out in armor, carried Theodred's body through the village of Edoras on a large platform laden with flowers. On his chest was his sword, and at his feet lay his helmet.

The Prince of Rohan would forever be remembered as a mighty warrior, for he had died defending his land from the Uruk-Hai of Saruman. But that brought no comfort for his family. King Théoden dressed in fine bearing the colors of Edoras, followed his son's body, head bowed and face grave. Besides him strode Lady Éowyn clad in dark blue gown and her long blonde hair was done up in an intricate bun. She held her head up high and her face was commanding, though her blue eyes glistened with tears.

All of Edoras followed the grieving family in a silent funeral march; amongst them were the five members of the Fellowship. Although none save Gandalf and Aragorn had ever met Theodred, they all felt a need to pay their respects, at least for the sake of Théoden and Éowyn.

The precession traveled though the village and out into the fields that surrounded Edoras. They were led to where the royal burial site had been built hundreds of years passed. Éowyn and the other Shield-Maidens of Rohan stood to one side of the mausoleum's doors and in a quivering voice Éowyn sang softly, as her cousin was laid to rest.

Batgirl stood with her friends a little further back, remaining respectfully silent and distant enough to give the mourners their space. As Cassandra watch Theodred's body set into the mausoleum and all those he cared for him crying and mourning his passing, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Robin. He had also died while fighting the Orcs of Saruman, but unlike Théoden's son, had not been given a proper burial. Only brief mention and one of his weapons put out to sea.

Once the services had ended and the crowds began to disperse, Théoden called Éowyn to him. He spoke to her quietly for a brief moment and then kissed her brow. The Shield-maiden turned and strode purposefully where the Fellowship stood.

"My Lady, I am certain I speak for all my companions when I say how sorry we are for the loss you and your Uncle have suffered," Aragorn said, bowing his head slightly, as did the other members of the Fellowship.

Éowyn's cheeks flushed and she bowed her head slightly. "I thank you, my lord," she said softly, turning to look at everyone. "The King has requested that food be arranged so that you all may know the true hospitality of Edoras and to make amends for the events of the afternoon. We owe you all our deepest of thanks."

"Friends should always be willing to help one another, especially in these dark times, my lady," Legolas said.

Éowyn nodded and turned to lead them back to Edoras.

Batgirl stopped when she realized that Gandalf wasn't following, but instead stood watching as Théoden placed a flower at the foot of the family tomb. She was about to call out to the Wizard, when Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

The group returned to Golden Hall, and sat about awaiting Théoden and Gandalf's return. Éowyn spent much of the timing asking many questions about their adventures that led them to Rohan. The Fellowship answered everything best they could, though making certain to avoid anything about the Frodo, Sam and the One Ring. Even if they were no longer with the two hobbits, secrecy of their mission was still important and Saruman's spies could still be anywhere.

As Gimli and Legolas began to argue about the size of the cave-troll they had faced in Moria, Éowyn took a seat besides Batgirl and Aragorn. "Cassandra, I've been meaning to ask you a something for sometime. I hope that you will forgive my tactlessness, but… You told me of Boromir and of your friends the Hobbits, yet you haven't spoken much of the other one you lost. Please don't think me rude, but what happened to the one you called _'Robin'_?"

Batgirl looked at Aragorn sadly, but before either could respond, the doors burst open and Gandalf and Théoden came barging in. In Théoden's arms he carried a small girl no older than eight years old, while Gandalf held a boy roughly about twelve or thirteen.

"Children?" Aragorn gasped in confusion. "Gandalf what has happened?"

"Danger."

**_To be continued…_**


	23. The Eastfold Connections

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Hey Kids! Thanks ever so much for the reviews you all sent. I'm back and ready to do some major updates._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 **  
**The Eastfold Connection**

With the help of the Riders of Rohan, order had been quickly restored to Eastfold. The few remaining Orcs were quickly defeated by the horse lords, after which the bodies were taken to the outskirts of the village and set ablaze.

With the threat of Mordor dealt with, if only for now, matters turned to the damage left in their wake. Many of the homes and buildings of the village had been damaged beyond repair by Orcs and nearly a third of the village's populace had been injured or killed.

One of the larger buildings that was still in relatively good condition, had been quickly transformed into a makeshift hospital. Cots, blankets and chairs were set throughout the building for all the injured. Meanwhile village midwives and healers and volunteers were doing what they could for the victims of the attacks.

Among those helping the injured was an odd young man, dressed in an outrageously colored red, green, black and yellow costume and wearing of all things a mask. Many of the villages look weary of him, but Robin paid them no mind. Instead he continued to bandage wounds and splint broken bones as if it were a common day occurrence.

It was well past midnight and soon the morning sun would be rising in the west. Tim allowed his eyes to glance down at the watch under his glove and sighed. If he had any hopes of catching up with the Batgirl and the others, he would need to leave soon and get back on the road. The longer he stuck around, the less chance he would ever find them.

But he couldn't leave. Not when there were so many people who needed his immediate help, right here.

Besides, even if he wanted to, Robin hadn't slept or eaten anything since the past morning. He already felt dead on his feet and yet he still continued to work.

He only had limit training when it came to medicine, but it had to be enough. His current patient was Lillian, the little girl he had rescued from the burning building earlier. Her mothers, who had introduced herself, as Yolina stood close by, while rocking her son Lexington in her arms.

"Now take a deep breath, Lillian, alright? This might sting a little bit," Robin said, reaching of a bottle of ale. Using his teeth, he pulled the cork from the bottle. Most of the medical supplies Robin had in his utility belt had been slowly used up over his time with the Fellowship and due to his recent… fall.

"Owowow!" the little girl moaned dramatically.

Robin raised his eyebrow with an amused expression. "Um… kid? I hate to interrupt you, but I haven't done anything yet."

Lillian paused in mid-moan and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry.".

"Okay, here it comes." Robin poured a bit of the ale gingerly onto the wound. With that done, he then tore off a piece of cloth to bandage her arm with. Giving his work a quick final glance, Tim looked back up at his patient. "There. All done. Didn't hurt all that much now did it?"

"No…" Lillian said, unsure at first but she allowed herself a smile. "Thank you."

"No prob kid. You were pretty brave in there, you know? Watching over you're little brother like that."

"Father told me to take care of Mama and the baby," she said quietly.

Robin looked over at the girl's mother and noticed the somber look that came over her eyes, which as it turned out was a very familiar sight for him. Their father must have died long before the Orcs had attacked the village. Tim knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you," Robin said.

Lillian smiled brightly at him before lunging forward and hugged Robin tightly around the neck. At first Tim was a caught off guard, but then awkwardly returned the small girl's embrace.

"I can't thank ye enough," Yolina said earnestly, "for everything ye've done."

Tim shook his head, as he stood up. "You don't need to thank me for anything ma'am. I'm just doing what I can to help."

"Ye act as if jumping into a burning building were common place," Yolina chuckled softly at the boy's modesty.

"You have NO idea..." Robin murmured sarcastically.

"Then perhaps, you'd care to enlighten us?"

Everyone tuned to find Éomer standing besides the main archway of the makeshift hospital. After he and his men did away with the Orc bodies and extinguished the fires, Éomer had begun visiting with the injured and frightened. There wasn't much else he could do, except be there for his people.

His Uncle may have turned his back on their people, but he hadn't. And as long as he had blood in his veins, Éomer would continue to stand as a symbol of hope of Rohan.

As he approached them, Éomer seemed to be staring at Robin rather suspiciously, just like he had along with many of the other Rohan soldiers when they rescued Robin, Yolina and the kids from the orcs. Obviously the _great_ 'Riders of Rohan' weren't too trusting of outsiders. Especially masked outsiders. Though it could be considered a wise policy considering the way things were in Middle-Earth currently.

"I beg your pardon?" Robin asked, meeting Éomer's stern gaze with his own.

"I am certain that you are all weary from the day's events and have not been able to eat or rest. I bid you and your family to join me."

Éomer turned to Yolina and her children, a lopsided smile appearing on his lips. Yolina ducked her head under the horse lord's gaze and blushed. This did no go unnoticed by Robin or the children, who shared bemused looks.

"Um… This isn't my family," Robin replied. "Only… friends."

"Mama?" Lillian said, pulling at her mother's skirt. "Can we? I'm very hungry."

Yolina smiled at her daughter's honesty, and turned to Robin who did his best to not sigh.

"I guess that settles that," he smirked. "Sure, we'd be happy to join you."

Éomer bowed his head in acceptance, and began to lead them out of the crowded 'hospital'. The calm that had been left in the wake of the Orcs was deafening. The smell of burning wood still hung in the air and several buildings were still smoldering.

The Rohan Soldier's had set up their camp in the center of the village as well as a makeshift kitchen. The odor of real food smelt absolutely mouth-watering. Éomer called to several soldiers/cooks who brought over dishes of food for them.

One soldiers handed Robin a bowl of questionably smelling stew. Picking up the wooden spoon, Tim shoveled a bit of the stew into his mouth. He paused slightly in mid-chew. It tasted pretty good (and considering it was the first real meal he had in days, that was no understatement), and yet he couldn't help but notice that there was something… off about the food. The meat. He could not figure out what kind of meat it was. And a juvenile part of him did NOT want to know. "Mm-hmm..."

"Is something wrong?" Yolina asked.

"No…" Robin said, "I'm just having flashbacks to High School and the great 'Hot Dog Surprise' debates…" Everyone looked at him in confusion. "…And you people have no idea what I'm talking about. Never mind."

Tim continued to spoon more of the food into his mouth, trying not to think about what animal it came from. It didn't seem to bother anyone else though. Lillian for example, had cleaned off her bowl and quickly ran back to the cooks for seconds.

"You're daughter has a very mighty appetite, milady," Éomer laughed as the girl raced back.

"Aye, that she does," Yolina said with a chuckle. "She got that from her… her father."

"He is no longer with you?"

Yolina nodded sadly, as she rocked her son in her arms. "Orcs… Before… our son was born."

"I am truly sorry, milady," Éomer said as Lillian threw herself down in-between him and her mother, and began to stuff her mouth with more stew.

"Daughter!" cried Yolina in a stern yet embarrassed tone. "I did not raise a farm animal. Do not behave like one!"

Lillian cringed at her mother's tone and mumbled a quick apology in-between a few more civilized bites of her food.

Éomer let out a hearty laugh. "My mother would say the same thing about my sister and I when we were young."

Tim looked at the two adults with an amused smiled. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that there was some serious flirting going on here.

Finally Lillian let loose a full out giggle, drawing the attention of the adults. Yolina's blush became more intense and Éomer ducked his head slightly, before picking up Lillian, he set her on his lap. "Oh, and just what are you smiling at little one?" he asked, tickling the child playfully. Lillian started laughing wildly, which was frankly a welcomed sound for everyone who could hear it.

At last the little girl escaped the Horse Marshal's grasp and raced to hide behind her official protector, Robin. Again everyone burst out laughing and even Tim allowed himself a full out laugh as he mussed the girl's hair playfully. "Don't worry half-pint, I got your back. But watched the threads okay?".

She smiled at Robin, before sticking her tongue out at Éomer mockingly.

"You are not from here, are you?" Éomer asked without warning. Robin was at first a bit surprised at how blunt the older man was, since he had been expecting this to be one of those interrogations that took hours to even get close to the real point of things.

"What gave me away?" Robin smirked. "It's my hair isn't it? Not long enough?"

Yolina grinned. "That… as well as yer garb. It IS rather… unusual. If ye don't mind I too would like to know from where do ye hail from, and what brings ye to the lands of Rohan?"

"Right now, I'm just trying to find my friends," Tim answered honestly, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to them?" little Lillian asked, looking up at Robin worriedly.

"We were separated nearly a week ago. I think they might have passed this way, but now… I'm not so certain." Tim rubbed his arm awkwardly, trying not to meet anyone else's eyes. "As for where I… achem… 'Hail' from well trust me. Its no where you'd be familiar with. Gotham City USA."

"Gotham…" Éomer repeated his brows furrowed as if to remember something. "Tell me, your companions, how many were there?"

"Four. Why do you?"

"Two of them being an Elf and a dwarf, by chance?"

Robin head's shot towards Éomer. "Yes!" he cried. "You've seen them? When? How long ago? Are they okay? Where did you find them?" He normally wasn't one to allow him self to get so excited, but he couldn't help himself. This had been the first bit of real news he had about the others since he returned the campsite at the Falls of Rauros.

Éomer held up his hands to halt the barrage of questions. "Please, one question at a time," he said. "It was about two days past. My company and I had slain a large army of Uruk-Hai near the outskirts of Fangorn Forest the previous night and upon gaining word of Orc movement in the south began traveling towards here.

"Several leagues south of Fangorn, we came across a band consisting of a man, young lady, Elf and a rather… unsavory dwarf."

Robin smiled slightly. That had to have been them. Only Gimli could have made that kind of impression to get the Horse-Lord to call him '_unsavory_.'

"They spoke of hunting the very same Orcs that we had slain the past evening," Éomer continued. "When we asked why, they informed us that they were searching for two-"

"Hobbits! Yes, Merry and Pippin," Robin interrupted. "Did you find them?"

The Horse Marshal's face fell slightly. "Nay, we had found not but orcs. And that was what we had told your friends. Though I fear they did not take our words for it alone, and went further to see for themselves."

Robin sighed. "Do you have any idea where they could be now?"

"I fear not," Éomer said, shaking his head, "when last we say them they were traveling north towards Fangorn. But that was one day passed, now nearing two."

"Damnit," Robin grunted. "They could be anywhere by now."

He fell silent, lost in his own thoughts, while Éomer and Yolina sat by feeling a great deal of pity for the boy before them. Lillian meanwhile was gripping Robin's torn cape absentmindedly while staring up at him with big eyes.

"What are ye going to do now?" she asked finally.

"What else can I do?" Robin replied. "I keep looking for my friends."

"Alone?"

Robin shrugged. "Yup. Its no big deal really."

"Are you mad? You cannot be serious!" Éomer said urgently. "Saruman's Orcs travel in all corners of Rohan now. It is not safe!"

"Hey, until I got here, I didn't have any problems traveling alone," Robin replied with another shrug of his shoulder. "I'm used to playing it solo. Besides from the way things are, I doubt anywhere will be safe for long. Just look around you."

"Aye…" Éomer said, though clearly he wasn't pleased with the idea of a child, no matter how capable he made himself to be, traveling alone through the Orc infested lands.

"I beg yer pardon," Yolina interrupted, "but it is far past my children's bedtime and we still need to find a new place in which to rest."

Éomer shot up like rocket. "If you will, milady, you and your children may use my bedroll. It is not much, but I hope you accept."

Yolina blushed furiously. "But my Lord Éomer, what of you? I do not wish to put you out?"

The Horse marshal waved his hand dismissively. "Worry not Lady Yolina," he said. "I shall not be needing it. I still have much work that needs to be done before I may rest."

Yolina smiled widely, and after a brief moment of consideration kissed Éomer quickly on the cheek. Éomer's face turned crimson and turned away. Yolina moved to lift her son back into her arms and taking her daughter's hand, bid Robin and Éomer goodnight. She then went to where Éomer indicated his tent had been set.

"Are these people going to be okay?" Robin asked, looking over the damaged village. He had seen worse destruction than this, back in Gotham. The Clench Virus Riots. The Quake. No Man's Land, but these people weren't Gothamites. They were simple folk, most of which probably had never left the village since birth. And to be delivered such a painful blow, without warning or reason.

"They will survive," replied Éomer thoughtfully just as someone began calling out to him.

"MY LORD!" shouted one of his soldiers. "Lord Éomer! My lord, one of the scouts returns with news from the north. They carry ill news!"

Éomer nodded, and stood up. "Very well. Forgive me, Robin, but-"

"Yeah, yeah. A Horse Marshal's work is never done," Robin said with a stifled yawn. "Not a problem, bro. I should get some Zs anyways."

Everyone stopped to look at Robin as if he had grown three heads. "I am sorry, but… 'Get some Zs'? What does that?"

"Sleep," Robin sighed. "It means to get some sleep. If I want to catch up with my friends, I need to get what rest I can. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

Both Éomer and the messenger nodded weakly. Wherever this Gotham was, they certainly had a bizarre language. With a final wave, Éomer and the soldier went off to speak with the arriving scout.

After everyone had left Tim walked aimlessly through the village lost in his own thoughts. He felt so tired and lost. Any chance he had of ever find the others looked less and less likely by the minute.

At last he found a secluded area of the village to set up his own camp. It was under a larger tree near the village well, which surprisingly had survived the Orcs attack. Draping his cape around him, he looked up at the evening sky. His last thought before falling into a deep sleep was of Cassandra and where she could be at that moment.

* * *

"Master Robin! Please awaken."

Tim let out a groan, as he was rudely shaken awake from his dreams. Give a growl/moan, he opened his bleary eyes to look at Short, bearded Rohan Soldier. "Huh? Knock it off. I'm awake I'm awake… What… (Yawn) time is it?" he asked, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Feels like I just laid down…"

"Tis nearing mid-morning, and Lord Éomer has sent me to bring you to him." Robin gave a yawn and stretched his arms out. Mid-morning? When the hell was mid-morning? Rolling down his sleeve, he tried to read his watch.

"Oh hell no…" Tim groaned. "This can't be right… 8:30? In the morning…?" He HAD just lain down. Less than two hours ago! Dropping his face into his hands, Robin groaned. "Not fair. I do not do a 8:30 am wake up call without a cup of coffee…"

"Master Robin?" the soldier said a bit more urgently. "We must make haste. Lord Éomer is waiting."

Tim eyes narrowed, giving the soldier a toned down version of the 'LOOK.'

'Then Lord Éomer can just keep waiting…' he grumbled to himself. The first real non-pain induced sleep he had gotten in nearly a week had been interrupted, thus meaning it was not wise to push him.

A short time later, a still yawning Boy Wonder was shown into a small hut that was being used by the Riders of Rohan as their base of operations. Éomer along with a handful of Rohan soldiers were standing around a map of the area in deep discussion.

"You rang?" Robin asked a bit more sarcastically than he intended.

Everyone looked up from the map at Robin, and it was obvious from the rings under their eyes that they had gotten about as much sleep as he had.

"I shall return shortly," Éomer told the other soldiers, before turn back to Robin. "Walk with me, Robin."

Éomer led Robin out of the hut, and the two of them began to walk about the village, which was already teeming with activity. Robin waited patiently for the older man to speak.

"My men and I shall be leaving the village, this evening," stated the Horse Marshal.

Robin raised his eyebrow. "I thought you guys were going to stick around longer to help with the rebuilding."

"Aye, that was our original intent," Éomer sighed, "but I fear our plans have changed. News has reached us that a large force of Orcs are making movements in the North."

"So you guys are going to try and stop them."

"No," replied Éomer in a growl and stopping to face Robin. "We SHALL stop them. Robin, I want you to join us."

"What? You want me to go with you guys? Why?"

"Because I think we may be able to help one another," Éomer said. "Robin, do you still intend on traveling north in search of your companions?"

Robin nodded. "Of course. They're my friends. I'm not going to just give up on finding them."

"Then since we too are intending to go that way, it would make sense that you travel with my company. Orcs are moving far to freely across Rohan, and it is not wise that anyone travel alone."

"But that doesn't really explain why you'd want a teenager to go with you," Robin said flatly. "You're going into battle. I'm looking for my friends, remember?"

"Aye, you are young," Éomer said, "but I think that your skills make up for what you lack in age. I spoke with Yolina earlier this morning and she told me of how you rescued her children from the fire and how you defended them from the Uruk-Hai. I have seen you help these people and ask for nothing in return. My company is strong, but we have lost many comrades during our exile. We need any help that we can get and I think that you may be of use to us."

Robin looked at the older man, not certain whether or not to be flattered or insulted.

But there was a note of truth to Éomer's words. If the Orcs really were on the loose, then it would be suicide to keep traveling alone. But it could also be suicide to travel with his group of soldiers headed straight into a fight.

_'Bruce, what would you do?'_ he thought darkly.

Tim knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to find Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Cassandra. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and feel her heart beat against his chest. But the truth remained that it was possible that he would never find them again. Middle-Earth was such a large place and he had long since lost their trail. He could guess and estimate all he wanted, but the fact remained that he was at a lost.

"All right," Robin said after a long silence. "I'm in. I'll go with you guys."

Éomer inclined his head slightly. "Very good. We best make haste. There is still much that we must do."

Walking back towards Éomer's HQ an evil sort of smile appeared on Robin's face. "So Éomer… Why exactly were you hanging out with Yolina so early this morning?"

The Horse Marshal stopped in mid-step and his face blushed crimson.

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Escape to Helm's Deep

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Yeah, I know… I promised faster updates, but this chapter has been taking longer than I had thought. I've gone through three different drafts of this chapter, until I wrote the one that properly worked for me. The ending of this chapter for example was long in debate._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 23**  
**Escape to Helms Deep**

Silence hung in the Golden Hall of Rohan, with the only sounds heard being the torches crackling as they gave off a warm yet slightly eerie glow. All attention was on the two children that Gandalf and King Théoden had discovered shortly after Theodred's funeral.

The children had so far given little information since they both felt so weak from the journey not to mention a bit shy about speaking to the King of Rohan. Rather than have the child undergo a debriefing with the King, Éowyn did her best to put the children at ease and at the same time learn their story.

The boy whose name was Eothain, explained most of the situation to the Shield-Maiden, while his sister Freda ate. Every now and again, the smaller child would add her own words to the story, which both Éowyn and Eothain would smile at her good-naturedly. At last Éowyn smiled in thanks to the children, before turning back to the assembly of adults. The smile vanished from her lips and in its place was a look of great concern.

Batgirl stood quietly in the deeper shadows besides Legolas, so as not to frighten the children. She wasn't wearing her mask at the moment, but some habits were hard to break. Aragorn and Gimli meanwhile sat at a nearby table, waiting patiently and smoking their pipes.

"They had no warning," Éowyn said, taking to her feet again. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

Everyone's eyes turned expectantly to King Théoden, who rested his tired face into his right hand. He didn't say anything, but gave a soft inaudible sigh of great weariness. Gandalf, who sat to his left in the chair once occupied by Wormtongue, watched Théoden, with his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Where is Momma?" young Freda asked loudly, breaking the silence. Having no answer that she could give, Éowyn placed a warm blanket on the child's shoulders and tried her best to put her mind at ease.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said to Théoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Théoden eyed Gandalf for a moment, not looking at all convinced with the wizard's council. "You must fight."

"You have two-thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden shot up from his throne, and began pacing. "They will be three-hundred leagues from here by now," he snapped. Despite his harsh sounding tone, Cassandra could see the King's pain, in the way that he held himself and the way he paced. "Éomer cannot help us."

Gandalf stood from his seat and looked ready to argue, but Théoden cut him off. "I know what it is you would want of me," he said, "but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Batgirl rolled her eyes in annoyance. How could a man who had first hand experience of Saruman's evil, deny the chance to stop him when he could? Most likely, she'd have voiced her opinion, had Aragorn not beat her to it.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," he said in a calm and even tone. Théoden gazed at Aragorn with cold stare.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked. As Théoden turned to Gandalf, Legolas suddenly took notice that Batgirl had vanished yet again.

"Oh, nam nolwë a Valar… _(Oh for the grace of the Valar…)_"

* * *

Cassandra Cain knew that she shouldn't have just walked out without saying anything to her friends, but frankly her mind was elsewhere. 

Sitting up against the cold stonewall of the Golden Hall, she stared out over Edoras. The stars shown dimly in the night sky and cast the community in a soft ethereal light. The evening was so quiet. It was like all of Middle-Earth had lost all sound, and not even a lowly cricket could be heard. It was unnatural, and caused Cassandra to remember the saying 'the calm before the storm.'

And if what those children said was true, then it was going to be one hell of a storm.

"There ye are, Lass." Cass allowed a smile to tug at her lips, as Gimli walked out from the Great Hall, and sat down besides her. In his left hand he held a bottle, which he took a swig from. Most likely it was ale, since that was the only beverage aside from water the dwarf seemed to drink. "We wondered where ye'd gotten off to."

"Sorry," Cass replied. "Got… bored. I wanted some…fresh air. Besides… Legolas watching me like… Bat."

"I thought the sayin' was 'watchin' like a hawk'," Gimli said thoughtfully while taking another drink from the bottle and then handing it to Cass.

"Not from where I come from," Cass joked, before taking a drink from the bottle.

_'Yup, it was ale.'_

Taking the bottle back from Cass, Gimli chuckled a bit. "Dinnae be too hard on the Elf, Cassie. He's just a wee bit worried about ye, is all lass. He means well."

Cassandra made no attempt to hide her eyes roll. "He's stupid to worry. I can take care of myself."

"Aye, no one's denyin' that lass," Gimli said as he handed the bottle back to Cass. "Just sayin' that we've all been through a lot these past days is all. And ye cannae say that you haven't been a wee… err… angry, can ye?"

Taking the bottle from Gimli, Batgirl looked at it thoughtfully, before bringing it up to her lips. "No." she consented. She couldn't deny that she was angry. As well as hurt, tired, sad and a bit scared, the latter being the most difficult to admit to herself. Admitting that she was even the tiniest bit scared seemed like a major defeat in her mind.

"Lass… ye know that we-"

"What King-guy say?" Batgirl interrupted, before taking a long drink from the bottle. Gimli eyed her for a bit, before let out a deep sigh/growl.

"He says to evacuate everyone to Helm's Deep," Gimli grunted distastefully. "Its madness I tell ye. He might as well kill them all now and save Sauron the trouble later."

"King… scared," Batgirl said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Son is dead. Nephew is gone. Saruman's been… controlling him for a long time. He thinks… he b-betrayed Edoras. He doesn't want… more people hurt. He thinks it's all his fault."

Again Gimli grunted in an unconvinced tone. "No excuse, if ye ask me," he said shortly. "More innocent people will die if we wait for the enemy to make their move."

Cassandra could understand the logic behind Gimli's word. Like him, she was a warrior and to a warrior, one doesn't wait for battle to come to them. They go looking for the battle.

"What does Aragorn and Gandalf say?"

"Aragorn doesn't like it either," Gimli said, drinking more ale. "But he sayin' the same thing as you. Says that Théoden is trying to avoid more death and pain."

"And Gandalf?"

Gimli didn't reply immediately. Instead he took a rather long and overly dramatic drink from his bottle. Cassandra could tell from the way that he was avoiding her eyes and the shift in his weight that the dwarf had been hoping to avoid that topic.

"What did Gandalf say, Gimli?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.

"He's leaving lassie. First thing in the morning."

"What…?" Batgirl muttered, aghast. Anger crept over her feature and she leapt to her feet and back towards the Golden Hall. She kicked the doors open causing one of them to break in the center and stormed in with Gimli, bottle in hand trailing behind. It looked as if the entire hall were vacated except for Gandalf the White, who stood in the very center of the hall looking to Cassandra expectantly.

"YOU'RE LEAVING?" she snarled, crossing to the center of the hall in record time.

"Yes," Gandalf said in a voice so calm that it could only intensified Cassandra's already seething anger. "I have an errand that I must run of the up most importance."

"Why?" Cass demanded, stretching the single word out. "You don't think _THIS_ is… important? Saruman's orcs are coming! People are going to die! We need you! But… you don't care, do you?"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE CASSANDRA CAIN!" Gandalf barked, his eyes pulsating with fury and power. Cassandra's mouth snapped shut like a steel trap, but her glare remained unwavering. The two stood rooted to their places glaring at each other.

"Cassandra…" Gandalf's face softened after a moment, and he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Of course, I care," he said softly. "And it is because that I care that I must leave. Théoden thinks that he will be leading his people to safety, but the truth is that he will lead them to their destruction. I must go to find their salvation."

This did nothing but both confused and pissed off Batgirl further. Why did Gandalf always feel the need to be vague and evasive? It was like pulling teeth with the man. "What do you mean?"

Gandalf held out his hand and cupped Cassandra's cheek with it. Her initial reaction was to back away from his hand, but something in Gandalf's eyes stopped her from doing so. He seemed older all of a sudden and more fragile than she could ever recall him looking.

"I understand that you are angry, child. And I know that your hurt is deep, but I ask you to please trust me as you trusted me when our journey began. I promise that you will understand everything upon my return."

"Fine," Batgirl said, turning her eyes away. "Go. Just… go." Gandalf nodded somewhat sadly. "But… hurry back. Please."

"I shall do my best," Gandalf replied. "Now if you will please excuse me, I think it best that I take my leave. For we all have long and difficult roads ahead of us." Inclining his head a bit, Gandalf turned and retrieved his staff from its resting place besides the King's throne. Casting a final look to Cassandra, he smiled softly and left.

Gimli had watched from the doorway of the Hall in silent fascination of his two friends. He knew better than to interrupt the Wizard and the Vigilante when they were both like this. Partly because he knew this was important to the both of them, and also because he feared for his own safety. After all, one was a powerful Wizard and the other was a deadly and furious woman. Both of which he learned long ago to avoid getting on the bad sides of.

Cassandra remained rooted to her spot with her shoulders drooping and staring at the floor pensively. Someone clearing their throat brought her back out of her thoughts. Gimli had walked over and was now offering her his bottle of ale.

"I think ye might be needing this, lass," he said with a small grin. Batgirl looked at the bottle and she shook her head with a slight pout.

"Not enough. We need more."

Gimli let out a bark of laughter as he examined the half-filled bottle for himself. "Aye," he grinned. "I'm thinkin' ye're right. What say we fix that problem?"

"Good idea."

* * *

The morning sun rose to find Edoras already bustling with activity as Théoden's command to evacuate the city was sent out. The villagers were hastily gathering what supplies they could for the long journey to the fortress stronghold of Helm's Deep. The Rohan people had used the fortress for centuries, in times of desperation. Looking around at all the strained faces of those preparing to leave, it was ease to realize just why they considered now such a time. The fear hung permeable in the air and none were spared the tension. 

Gandalf had left first thing in the morning just as he said he would. As always the newly minted White Wizard had been somewhat vague about his mission and the last thing he said to Aragorn and the others _'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.'_ And with that, he had sped off ridding atop of Shadowfax.

Batgirl had made her way to the gates of the city in time to see the White Wizard vanish over the horizon. Even a night of drinking with Gimli hadn't cured the Gotham Vigilante of her overwhelming worry and anger. Gandalf had been their ace in the hole, but now he was gone. What chances did they have left?

"My lady?"

Cassandra spun about to see Éowyn walking up from the stables. Her soft blonde hair wafted slightly in the morning air.

"Hi Éowyn."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the journey to Helms Deep?" the Shield-Maiden asked.

"Don't have much to take," Cassandra replied. "Traveling… light." She reached into one of the larger pockets of her utility belt and pulled out the leather bound book that Bilbo had given her before she left Rivendell. It was her most treasured possession aside from her Batgirl uniform.

Éowyn frowned slightly. "But what of weaponry?"

"This about it." Batgirl shrugged, patting her utility belt. She was running low on her bat-gadgets and such, but she didn't really rely on them as much as most people. She was her own weapon.

"Also have… these." Batgirl pulled down her gloves revealing her mithril bracelets that Galadriel had given her as a gift in Lothlórien. The shield maiden gasps in wonder at the site of the perfect bracelets for she had never seen a piece of armor that looked so beautiful. Tentatively she touched the metal in awe.

"Wherever did you get them?"

"Gift from a friend."

"And that is all that you have?" Éowyn asked. Cass nodded.

It didn't take the ability to read body language to see that this bit of information of didn't sit well with Éowyn. She didn't reply immediately, but took Batgirl's hand and led her back to the Golden Hall. Once there, Éowyn made towards a large trunk in the corner of the hall, and began rummaging though it. She removed a scrap of cloth and uncovered something that flickered in the filtered torchlight. Éowyn smiled secretively as she reached for the sheath, shifting the last of the cloth away as two long swords came into the light. She placed one of the two blades to the side, obviously her own. She then turned to Cassandra and held up the second one, just before drawing it from its scabbard. The blade was in very good condition with the exception of a few small nicks. With a smile, Éowyn held the hilt out for Cassandra to take.

"What is… this for?" Cassandra asked, grabbing the sword and looking at it in confusion.

"A gift. From a friend," the shield maiden replied. "No one should travel without the proper protection in these trouble times. It is the sword of a Rohan Shield-maiden, and I think it shall suit you well."

Cassandra looked at the blade for a moment, and shook her head. "Thank you, but I don't use… swords."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't use swords or guns," Batgirl stated. "Promised… Batman and… me… Never to take human life."

Éowyn studied her friend for a long moment. "You've taken a life before?"

Batgirl nodded, and Éowyn could see that it was an aspect of her past that she was not proud of.

Éowyn turned away from Cassandra and reached down picked up her own sword. In one swift movement, she had drawn her blade from its sheath and had swung it savagely at Batgirl's neck. Cassandra had easily seen this coming though, and without thought used the sword Éowyn had given her to parry the attack and with a wide swipe she disarmed the shield-maiden completely.

"What… were you thinking?" Cassandra demanded, though her face portrayed not sign of her being surprised by Éowyn's actions.

"To prove a point," Éowyn replied flatly. "To use a sword does not mean you must kill with it. You could have killed me, but you didn't."

"You're not a threat," Batgirl shot back.

Éowyn walked past the Gotham Vigilante and picked up her own sword. "Maybe not. But the truth remains that you used the control and discipline to disarm me."

"Only because… I could read your… body. If not… I would have hurt you. Maybe kill you."

"But you didn't."

"She is right," said a soothing yet masculine voice. Batgirl turned to Aragorn who stood in the deep shadows. "You can kill a man with your bare hands, Cassandra. A blade makes no difference."

"Yes it does," Cassandra growled. "I don't want to kill people. EVER again."

"And if that is your desire, then you shall not," Aragon replied, in that annoying yet at the same time charming, calm and patient tone of his. "The sword can be used in other means, aside from delivering death to one's enemy. And as the Lady Éowyn stated, you shall need armament, for we go into battle."

Batgirl looked down at the sword in her hand, as Aragorn walked by her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave the tiniest of smiles. "We all have faith in your skill, Cassandra. You must find that same faith in yourself. I know you will do what is right."

No reply came from Cassandra, and after a moment she felt Aragorn's hand leave her shoulder. She stood alone for a while, deep in thought before she finally attached the sword to her utility belt.

* * *

The migration to the great fortress of Helms Deep wasn't an experience anyone was going to forget soon. After all, how can anyone forget traveling cross-country, with over a four hundred and fifty people? There was a dark and somber mood amongst everyone, and more than one person was constantly looking over their shoulder expecting an unknown evil to leap out at them. 

Yet not all had given into the fear. In order to pass the time, Gimli had taken it upon himself to teach Éowyn and Cassandra about the truths and myths of the Dwarf people.

"Its true you don't see many dwarf women," he explained in a very matter of fact tone, as he rode atop Éowyn's horse. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

Cassandra, who was leading her own horse Nadia, couldn't help the bemused giggle that escaped from her as she exchanged a look with Éowyn. Together they both turned to Aragorn, mounted upon his own horse behind them for an explanation, which had become a reoccurring event since the beginning of Gimli's rather confused lecture on the Dwarfs.

Aragorn grinned wickedly as a rare twinkle entered the steadfast ranger's eye. He silently brought his hand up to his chin and mouthed: "It's the beard."

Both ladies turned back trying desperately to keep straight faces, and Cassandra had to bury her face in the horse's neck to keep from breaking out into a fit of giggles as Gimli continued.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief there are no Dwarf women," he stated turning to look at his audience who had schooled looks of the up most attentiveness. "And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

He gave a bark of laughter and Cassandra swapped a look with Éowyn since they both saw this as the perfect opportunity to let loose with their own laughter without offending Gimli. All three burst out laughing and Gimli, who obviously was delighted at their enjoyment of his tale, leaned back in his saddle and grinned widely

"Which is, of course, ridiculous…OY!" Gimli let out a yelped in his booming voice and his sudden movement had cause Éowyn's horse to let out a neigh of shock and thus made a bolt for it. Éowyn lost her grasp on the reigns and the chocolate brown beast cantered through the thin crowd.

Gimli had explained to Cassandra long ago of how abysmal a Dwarf was on horses long before arriving at Rohan. Now the entire company found themselves with a full demonstration, as he tumbled from the creatures back with a gruff cry and a grunt that sent Cassandra and many others into a fresh fit of laughter.

"It's all right! Nobody Panic," Gimli grunted as he tried to roll off his back. Unfortunately his weapons and armor was making that difficult, and he now had the appearance of a turtle stuck on its shell. "That was deliberate. It was deliberate," he continued to say as Éowyn raced to his side, still laughing gaily while she helped him to his feet.

"You know…" Batgirl grinned evilly. "I will never… let you live that down."

She turned to Éowyn, expecting her friend to laugh along but instead the blonde woman's attention was faced back down the convoy. There was a far familiar look in the other woman's eyes. One that Cassandra had seen many a time from people like Spoiler and Oracle. Cassandra turned to look over her shoulder, to find the subject of Éowyn's interest, and froze when she realize that it was Aragorn. Looking back at Éowyn she confirmed that, no, her eyes were not malfunctioning.

_'Oh no. That's probably not good,'_ Cassandra thought in wide-eyed shock.

Despite her growing friendship with Éowyn, Cassandra had been friends with Arwen first and had promised to watch over Aragorn for the Elf Princess of Rivendell. And with that in consideration, she did not like what this new bit of information was could mean.

* * *

The cavalcade of Rohan, continued to travel long into the day stopping only once in the late afternoon to eat and rest. It would still be another day before they would reach Helm's Deep and it would not have been very wise to tire themselves out on the first jaunt. Many fires were set and people went to cooking their meals, while others tended to the children, elderly and the ill. 

Batgirl had walked around the make shift campgrounds by herself for a while, not exactly avoiding the company of others, but neither looking for it.

She kept wondering about Éowyn's feelings towards Aragorn. Despite the part of her that kept saying it was none of her business, the currently Batgirl greatly wished to talk with the Ranger in private about Éowyn's growing infatuation. She didn't want to see anyone Éowyn, Arwen or Aragorn hurt because of this, and much of the outcome would depend a great deal on Aragorn's part.

Though in the end Cassandra decided that it might be best that go straight to the source, and speak with Éowyn first. After all, she could be mistaken _(as impossible as the was, due to her ability to read body language)_ and Éowyn's had no feelings whatsoever towards Aragorn.

_'Wishful thinking.' _

Cassandra began making her way back to where the Fellowship had set up their own camp, to see Éowyn and Aragorn already speaking to one another. Éowyn had a look of disbelief, while Aragorn looks somewhat… nauseous?

"You cannot be eighty!" Éowyn gasped as Cassandra drew closer. The corners of Aragorn's mouth twitched in a sheepishly smile.

"Eighty-seven."

The Shield-Maiden stood up, her mouth dropped in surprise. "You are one of the Dúnedain," she realized. "A descendent of Númernor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race passed into legend."

"There are a few of us left," the Ranger admitted. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"So… can we call you 'Grandpa King-Guy', now?" Cassandra asked, now drawing attention to her presence. Éowyn jumped slightly and her cheeks went scarlet, while Aragorn simply bow his head in greeting.

"I'd prefer you that you would not," he said, "though I doubt that I could stop you."

Cassandra knew that this might be the perfect opportunity to talk to Éowyn about Aragorn, but she felt herself falter. Relationships definitely weren't Cassandra's strong suit. Fact was she never really had anything really close to a real relationship with anyone. Her 'date' with Superboy had ended with them simply being friends and her relationship with Tim… that was far too short lived to even be considering much of one. How was she supposed to discuss the futility of Éowyn's possible feelings for Aragorn, when she herself didn't have much practice in romance herself?

Éowyn tilted her head to one side quizzically when she noticed the thoughtful expression on Batgirl's face. Still, she chose not to say anything and instead she held up the cauldron that she was carrying. " Cassandra, would you like a bit of the stew I have made?"

Batgirl spared a sideway glance at Aragorn, whose eyes went wide and he shook his head urgently at her. Looking back at Éowyn, Cass wore a forced smile. "Umm… no thanks. Already ate."

Éowyn looked slightly disappointed, but nodded her head. "Is there something on your mind? You seem a bit distracted."

Batgirl's eyebrow disappeared behind her long black hair as she shook her head fervently. "No… just saying 'Hi' is all. And… um… ask… if you want to help me with… my sword work?"

Éowyn's eyes lit up at the mention of 'swords' and her face broke into a wide smile. "Of course! Please excuse us Lord Aragorn."

Aragorn eyed Cassandra for a long moment, and his eyes dropped to the wooden bowl of stew that Éowyn had given him. He unconsciously brought his free hand to finger the silver pendant that he wore about his neck.

He had a suspicious feeling that he knew the real reason that Batgirl had come by. He looked back at her as she and Éowyn turned to leave and smiled slightly at her turned back in gratitude.

* * *

The following day, the company of Edoras continued on their way to Edoras. Using her binoculars and his advanced Elf-sight, Legolas and Batgirl had both gone on ahead of the rest of the company to scout out the area. 

Legolas had since forgiven Cassandra for her disappearing acts and the two were back on friendly ground, though Legolas finally understood what Robin had meant when he said: _'You won't meet another person like her.'_ The girl was at times insufferable, what with her dark, and distant attitude, one-track mind and gun-ho way of life. And yet at the same time she had a zest for life and childlike approach to things, that one couldn't help but take the girl into their hearts.

The elf prince was brought out of his musings as he heard the frightened neighing of a horse near by. He turned to see two riders from the company had moved closer towards him and Cassandra. One of them Legolas recognized as Háma, the king's door-warden. The other man had been seen at the King's side on numerous occasions; Gamling was his name.

"Something wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"I do not know," Háma said, petting his horse's mane in a futile attempt at calming it. "They are skittish, but I do not see a reason why."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "The beast feel something that frightens-" his voice trailed off as a flicker of a shadow appeared and, just as quickly, disappeared on the rock landing a little way ahead and above them.

"You… see that?"

The lady's voice was uncertain and more than a little apprehensive. Legolas himself was surprised she'd seen anything at all, he, but remembered that her binoculars and her training had given her skills most humans could never imagine owning.

"Yes. Yes I did."

Moving quickly he scaled the rise and with Batgirl right beside him, the two of them scanned the layout of the land. Gamling and Háma had paused in the shade of the rock-face as their horses reared back again slightly from a danger that only an animal could sense. Legolas watched as Gamling's horse very nearly unseated him and it was in that moment that many things happened at once.

Without warning a giant Orc ridden warg leapt from another near by rise, onto Háma horse striking down both the rider and the animal in one blow. The other Rohan soldier brought his own horse about and drew his blade, though his eyes remained fixed on Háma who lay on the ground. Before anyone could react the giant wolf-like monster leapt forth and with its massive jaws grabbed a hold of Háma before tossing him aside like a giant chew toy. He landed with a grunt and groan but he was still alive.

"WARN THE OTHERS!" Legolas ordered Batgirl who had already broken into sprint back towards convoy of Rohan citizens.

Legolas meanwhile had cocked and fired an arrow from his bow with super-human speed. The feathered missile flew true and struck its mark directly in the warg's throat, causing the creature to stumble back into the ground, unseating its owner in the process.

Batgirl very nearly crashed into Aragorn as they both crested the incline from different directions at the same time. He looked at her urgently just as they both heard the cries of an Orc.

"What has happened?"

Batgirl swallowed and spoke over the pounding of blood in her ears. "Wargs attacking soldiers ahead! More coming! Got to warn the others!"

Aragorn didn't even nod as he turned and took off the way he came; Cassandra followed and arrived in time to catch the King's inquiry, and Aragorn's answer.

"Wargs! We're under attack! Get them out of here!"

The effect of this proclamation on the crowd was instantaneous; children ran for their mothers as women screamed, horses fretted and the men exchanged nervous glances while grabbing for weapons and surrounding their families. The king's voice over-rode it all.

"All riders to the head of the column!"

Cassandra raced after Aragorn to where Éowyn was holding their horses and both mounted up in record time. Nearby several soldiers tired to help Gimli mount the horse that he and Legolas had been sharing. As they prepared to go out and face the enemy, Théoden raced towards Éowyn who was mounting her own horse.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste," he directed to his niece.

"I can fight!" Éowyn protested.

"NO!"

Batgirl and Aragorn both spun in their mounts to see the King's eyes ablaze for a moment. His face then softened and then spoke again in more hushed tones. "You must do this, for me."

Cassandra turned and watched him go, catching the look in Aragorn's eyes also as he left; a look that made the feminist in her sit up and pay attention. He wasn't serious expecting HER to stay behind and let all the boys have the fun, did he?

Éowyn's voice brought her out of her reverie as the shield-maiden yelled her orders. "Head for the lower ground! And stay together!"

Cassandra and Éowyn met eyes, and the appearance of regret and disappointment was obvious on the blonde's delicate features.

"You aren't coming?" Batgirl asked

"I have made a promise to my uncle to lead our people to Helm's Deep. I must do what my King asks of me." She then gave Cassandra a knowing smile. "Remember: relax your wrist and let the momentum of the swing do the work. And be careful my friend." Cassandra gave a wink and raced off after the others.

"What do you think you are doing!" demanded a furious voice. Cassandra craned her neck to the side as her horse caught up with the King's. Judging by the bulging vein in his forehead, the King of Rohan didn't look one bit pleased at seeing her.

"Going to fight!" Cassandra shot back as if it were perfectly obvious. "Draw wargs from... innocents people. Duh."

"You should not be here! A woman's place is not in battle!" Théoden snapped, looking at this girl incredulously. "You will be prey for Saruman's foul beasts!"

Cassandra grinned wickedly at the king and reaching back pulled her cowl over her face. "I'm Batgirl. I don't do prey."

In one fast move she drew her sword that Éowyn had given her from its scabbard and spurred Nadia forward, before Théoden could argue further.

"Ye'd have better luck of holding back a river with wee tea cup, than stoppin' that lass from doing her duty," Gimli grunted in a somewhat mocking tone, while he awkwardly rode his own horse alongside Théoden's.

The group of Rohan Soldiers, one ranger, one dwarf and one woman cleared the rocky pass, in time to see Legolas knocking back one arrow after another and releasing them killing anything that got in their way. Not far away Gamling was protecting the injured Háma from further attack.

Catching sight of Gimli on their horse, the Elf Prince raced forward and was gripping the stead's main, flipped himself over and under the beast, before landing seated behind Gimli.

"Showoff." Batgirl shouted to him.

Things exploded like a sonic boom as Théoden's forces met Saruman's Warg Riders. In the first 5 seconds of the battle, a large number of wargs, horses and their riders had been injured or slaughtered.

Batgirl reached into her utility belt and took out one of the few bat-gadgets she still hand, and flung them at a charging Warg. They were a couple of the new tangler pellets that upon impact exploded into a large gummy substance that completely entangled the monster's legs, and it fell crashing head first into the ground. At the same time its rider was dethroned from his mount and ended up getting trampled on by another soldier's horse.

"What was that you threw?" asked the soldier as he looked down at the entangled beast.

"Girl secret."

The fighting continued on for a bit and at one point Cassandra had heard Gimli shouting, "Bring your pretty face to my axe" followed by "That one still counts as mine!" But with all the chaos going about Batgirl had yet to see hide or hair of Gimli, Aragorn or Legolas.

"My lady!" shouted someone amongst the crowds of people. "Behind you!"

Cassandra turned to late, and was close lined off her horse by a large and fat Orc with bulging green eyes and a nose ring to beat all nose rings. In a split second Cassandra was back on her feet and glaring as the Orc and his pet warg.

They stood facing each other for several moments, and the second that Cassandra adjusted her stance the beast came charging. She broke into a sprint and the instant before Warg had reached her, Batgirl leapt up, landed on the warg's skull, front flipped into the air and side kicked its Orc master clear out of his seat. At the instant that Cassandra landed, she flung the sword that Éowyn had given her and it flew like a torpedo, embedding itself into the Warg's chest.

Cassandra spun back to face the Orc who she had knocked off his ride. Needless to say, he looked at her in complete shock, before his face broke into a hideous scowl and letting out a bellowing war cry raced to meet her in battle.

Batgirl grinned under her mask and flipping backwards grabbed her sword out of the fallen Warg. She then front flipped and bringing her sword up, blocked the Orc's mace and jamming her index finger into the monster's neck crushed his windpipe.

Her mind temporarily flashed back to when she was 7 years old again. She had just used lethal force. Something Batman didn't condone. But like Robin had said in Moria: different place, different rules. These creatures were nothing more than demons bent on death and destruction. And they definitely didn't fit under her oath to never take a human life.

The battle soon began to die down and the few Orcs and Wargs that remained living, began to make hasty retreats. Cassandra looked over the battlefield and felt her stomach clench. They had received as much as they had given. Rohan soldiers lay strewed over the field of battle, and their blood stained the golden land.

"Cassandra!" Batgirl turned to see Legolas and Gimli racing towards, looking both very relieved though worn.

"You are unharmed?" Legolas asked.

"Sure," she nodded. "You two okay?"

Gimli grunted unconvincingly. "I just had two 300 pound wargs laying on top of me, along with one Orc. I've been better lassie."

"Where is Aragorn?" Legolas asked nervously. Both Gimli and Cassandra swapped worried looks. Neither had seen Aragorn since they had entered the battle. All three began to call out the ranger's name as they raced crossed the battlefield.

A crude laugh just ahead of them snapped drew their attention to an Orc that had its throat almost split open. Gimli drew his axe, but Batgirl beat him to the punch, and grabbed the Orc rather painfully by the throat. The creature let out a gasp of pain.

"Where is Aragorn?" she growled in a low and dangerous voice.

"He's… dead" the Orc replied with no remorse, but rather sick joy. "Took a little tumble over the cliff." He jutted his head to a cliff that hung over the nearby river.

Cassandra's eyes went wide and her grip on the Orc released instantly. "No…"

Legolas stepped forward, glaring daggers at the pathetic creature before them and grabbed it roughly by the shoulders. "You lie," he growled with hatred for the Orc and fear for Aragorn coloring his tones.

But no further reply came from the Orc, as it was that moment that it died. Legolas ran his contemptuous gaze over the creature, only stopping when he caught sight of something in its hand. Slowly and carefully, he disentangled the Evenstar pendant from the Orc's clawed grip and held it up for the others to see.

Gimli barely noticed the pendant, since his attention was primarily fixed on Batgirl. She wasn't talking. She wasn't swearing. She wasn't crying. She was just standing there.

"Cassie…?" he began

Batgirl barely reacted to her name being called. "It isn't true… Not again…" she whispered.

Legolas turned and ran to the edge of the cliff where Théoden was already standing, and peered over the precipice. Below them, they could see the corpse of a Warg smashed against hard rock by a river but there was no trace of Aragorn.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can see Aragorn's fall was a big debate topic for me. That's why it took me so long to write this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it or lose it. After all, it is so similar to Robin's 'death'. But this I decided to keep this since it is very important to the story. And it gives us Brego and some important information later on in the chapter 25._**

**_As always, please review gang._**


	25. Hunting Orcs and Riding Horses

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 24**  
**Hunting Orcs and Riding Horses**

Robin glance down at his new clothing for the fifth time and did his best to hold back a groan. Clad in a slightly baggy dark green Rohan soldier uniform, he felt like one of those geeks he had seen at the Gotham Renaissance Festival that Ives had dragged him to a couple years ago.

Middle-Earth had a lot of things going for it: beautiful scenery, diverse and amazing cultures, but itchy wool britches and heavy metal armor weren't among them.

When Éomer had given him the uniform he had felt slightly apprehensive. It was one thing that Éomer wanted him to join his army, but if he had been expecting new subordinates, then the Horse Marshal would be in for a rude awakening.

"I'm not one of your soldiers," he had said firmly to Éomer, when the Horse Marshal had first suggested the new clothes and armor. "So don't expect me act like one, cause that ain't going to happen. I'll travel with you guys. I'll fight alongside you guys. But that's it. I'm not going to blindly follow your orders. If I find my friends and I choose to leave, that's it."

Éomer though had simply nodded his head. "Of course. I would never make such an assumptions, my friend. You are free to come and go as you wish at any point during our journey. I hold you to no oath or responsibility to remain with my company." And with that sorted out, Robin had then accepted the clothes somewhat reluctantly though without further comment.

Still, there was no denying that he really would have been much happier in his Robin costume, but as so many people (including himself) had mentioned, that costume was reaching the end of its existence. It was dirty, tattered and ripped, not to mention it reeked like a dead otter. And he was pretty certain that the Kevlar's protection had been compromised badly by his fall a week ago. Frankly it was a kind of surprising that the costume had lasted this long. Nearly full six months since he landed in Middle-Earth that had to have been some sort of record.

He still continued to wear his mask and his utility belt as well as he boots, though. He had finally chosen to done the Lórien cloak Galadriel had given him in exchange for his old black and gold cape, which was now backed away in his bag. As for the rest of the Robin costume, that was currently tucked away in his bag. He held out a secret hope to find a miracle seamstress who could some how save his costume. It was pointless hope considering how difficult Kevlar was to work with… but it was all that he had left of Gotham, after all.

Since the Rider of Rohan wouldn't be leaving until sunset, Tim allowed himself the opportunity to take a stroll about the village and clear his mind. All about people were busy trying to make repairs to the damage done by the Orcs and trying to regain some sense of normalcy to their lives. It would be long in coming.

Although he felt horrible to think this, Robin felt that on some level these people had gotten off lucky. When one thinks of what COULD have happened…

_'Craw'_

Robin halted in mid-step and turned to notice a large black bird standing on the remains of a wooden wall staring at him intently. It was almost as if it knew him. He felt his body tense.

'Saruman's Crebain? Here?' he thought to himself. 'No way.' Saruman's bird spies traveled in large groups. This little guy was alone. Besides Saruman had crows as his primary spies, and this was much too large to be a crow. It looked more like raven or something.

"Robin?" Éomer called. Robin continued to gaze at the black bird until he heard his name called a second time. The Horse Marshal appeared from around the corner of the remains of an old farmhouse. He was clad complete in his Rohan armor and leading his chocolate colored horse. "We shall be departing soon. Are you prepared to leave?"

"I suppose," he replied to Éomer, "But there is still the question of what I'm going to ride on. I'm sort of lacking in the animal transportation area meaning I'm either going to need to share a ride or something."

Éomer stared at Robin for a few moments, as he tried to mentally interpret everything the young man has said. "Um… yes," he said finally. "I do not believe that shall not pose a problem. We've been able to locate a young colt that had gone unharmed by the Orcs raiders."

"Alright then," Robin smiled. "It sounds like we're good to go then, huh? Lets get too it."

He began to follow, but paused to look back at where raven had been watching him, but it was gone now. So why did the feeling that he was being watched not left him?

The two walked to the center of the village, where all of Éomer's men awaited their commander. The people of Westfold had also turned out to say farewell to the men who had saved their village. Waiting near the front of the group, was Yolina holding her son Lexington, while her daughter Lillian watched the events in wonder.

As soon as she caught sight of Éomer and Robin, Lillian broke away from her mother's side and ran to them. Éomer smiled as Robin ruffled the child's hair and offered her his hand which she immediately took as they returned back to her mother and brother.

"Are ye certain ye can not stay longer?" Yolina asked.

"If only that we could," Éomer replied, with a disappointed face that seemed to match Yolina's. "But with the Uruk-Hai forces moving across Rohan, we must move quickly if we wish to stop them before they do more damage."

Yolina nodded, pushing back a strained of dark blonde hair from her eyes. She shifted Lexington in her arms a bit as she knelt to pick up two large leather parcels. She gave the first to Éomer and the second to Robin. "I have packed some food for yer journey," she explains. "It is not much, since the Orcs left us with little but I hope…"

"It is more than enough, dear lady. Thank you." Éomer said. He reached out and brushed a bit more of Yolina's hair away from her face. Neither had been willing to speak about it, but anyone could see that the Horse Marshal and Westfold mother were great infatuated with one another but both seemed reluctant to admit their feelings.

Yolina finally smiled at Robin and using her free hand, took his. "I can't thank ye enough for saving my children, Robin. I will be forever in ye debt."

Robin shook his head. "No. Like I keep saying, you don't owe me anything Yolina. I'm just glad that I could help when I could." Robin squeezed her hand a bit, before turning back to the pair of brown eyes looking up at him.

"I hope you find your friends," Lillian said a low voice. Robin knelt down before and smiled.

"Thanks. I hope so too." The small girl threw her arms around Tim giving him a big hug. "You take care now, okay kid?" Lillian nodded, before she returned back to her mother's side.

"Will we ever see ye again?" Yolina asked. Robin didn't' reply, uncertain what his future would hold. Éomer on the other hand blushed slightly.

"I hope that I shall be able to visit once the threat of Mordor has passed."

"Please be safe," Yolina said, before taking her daughters hand and walking to join the rest of the villagers with Lillian waving at Robin and Éomer sadly.

"I do believe that the child is taken with you, Robin," the Horse Marshal jibed.

Robin returned Éomer's playfulness with mock glare. "Oh, like your one to talk."

"I have absolutely no idea what you speak of," Éomer denied lamely.

Robin grinned and shook his head. He had to admit, although he basically knew absolutely nothing about Éomer, he was still a bit surprised that the Horse Marshal had fallen for a mother with two children. It just didn't seem like the normal relationship kind of deal for people in this place.

But then again, Dana Winters, who looked like a freakin' super-model HAD fallen in love and married his father, a man twice her age AND with a teenaged son. So who was he to question the ways of the heart?

One of Éomer's men appeared leading a large copper color horse and offered the reigns to Robin. The beast was very young, but something about him gave off a feeling of immediate trust. In fact, he kind of reminded Tim of Superboy's pet dog from Krypton, Krypto. One could simply look into his eyes and feel good about him.

"Does he have a name?" Robin asked, the soldier.

"I do not know," came the reply. "His owner had been amongst those slain by the Orcs."

Robin turned back to the horse; white lenses eyes meeting big brown ones. "Well, you've kind of got a red color to you… so, why not Redd?" The solder looked a Robin quizzically not to certain about the title he had given the steed. "Hey, if you've got a better name, then lets hear them…"

Éomer was the first to mount his horse, signaling to the other to do the same. The villages called out farewells to the Riders of Rohan and thanks for their help.

"SOLDIERS OF ROHAN!" Éomer called loudly. "WE RIDE!"

* * *

Their journey had become rather dull by the time the first day had passed, even if it had been on horseback. The morning March sky had grown increasingly dark and cloudy, and the signs of stormy weather would have been obvious to anyone.

It also didn't help that much of the trip had passed in silence. Many of the soldiers were psyching themselves up for their coming battle with the Orc Army that had been reported the previous day. And those who weren't mentally preparing themselves or discussing battle plans were watching their newest traveling companion with interest.

Robin could tell that many of Éomer's men didn't trust him and certainly didn't like the idea of a child much less a complete stranger who wore a mask, joining their ranks. When Éomer had first introduced him to the company there had been a lot of argument especially from his lieutenants. Like so many others had in the past, they underestimated Robin, saying that a child had no place there and refusing to believe the stories of his past exploits. But Éomer had quickly ended any sort the debate by simply stating that Robin was with them on his request and that was that. Obviously there was very little his men could say to argue with the Third Marshal of Riddermark.

Robin had spoken to Éomer off and on during the first day of their journey, but he was often deep in conversation with his lieutenants about their mission ahead. He knew it wasn't his place to eavesdrop on their discussions of plans and strategies, but years of working with one of the world's greatest tacticians and leading his own team, made it difficult not to.

"…but once we've located the Orcs, what are we to do?" Éomer asked. "According to our scouts they out number us considerably."

"We should attempt a direct strike," said another soldier named Bolan fervently. "Hit them hard and without mercy! We shall make them regret setting foot on our lands! That has done right for is in the past, has it not?"

"Aye, it has," Éomer said. "And they might not expect a direct attack with the current state of Rohan so long as word of our escapades has not traveled far. If they do indeed serve Saruman, that might be a prudent choice."

"But then what do you do?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" asked Bolan.

"Once you've met them in battle, what happens next?"

Bolan stared at Robin as if he had grown a second head. "We destroy them, what else?"

"You destroy an army of hyped-up orcs who outnumber you 5 to 1?" Robin shook his head. "Aren't you being just a tad over-confident?"

"I do not think this is any of—"

"What are you saying, Robin?" Éomer interrupted.

"If we go head first into an onslaught of orcs like what you guys are talking about without thinking about the unknown factors, then all we may end up getting is a broken nose," Robin explained, his voice serious and unwavering in a manner that immediately grabbed people's attention. "What about the lay out of the land? Are there any places that you can box the orcs into, such as a canyon or river? Going the direct attack might be all well and good, but if they just happen to be ready for us for whatever reason, there might be problems all around. You don't want more casualties to your forces for being unprepared."

"And what would you suggest boy?" said another soldier sarcastically.

"When we attack, we do our best to block them in and pick them off," Robin replied. "You don't want to position yourselves in an area where they can easily escape or where they can gain the immediate advantage. If we could put them in-between us and say a river bank, they won't have anywhere to go."

There were several nods and murmurs of agreement, but not everyone agreed with Robin. "That is ludicrous. Have you never heard the phrase 'a wolf will fight more viciously when it is caged'?" one soldier demanded.

"Well, if we did it right, we wouldn't have that problem, now would we?" Robin replied in a patronizing voice. "Look, I'm just saying we should try plan for anything and everything. We won't know what they will do, so it's best to consider it now before it's too late to react."

Another more heavyset soldier turned to Éomer pointedly. "My lord, we have accepted your wishes to bring this child with us, but certainly these matters are best left to men and not boys!"

"Enough!" Éomer snapped. "I shall consider all thoughts on the matter and then we shall make a decision." Several people looked somewhat unhappy that his lord was considering Robin's strategy, but said nothing.

Robin on the other hand nodded. He was glad that at least Éomer was considering his words. The direct approach might work, but not if you weren't certain of victory. He knew that Éomer's company had started out larger than this, and they couldn't risk massive loses every time they fought.

* * *

As they continued onward, Robin's mind kept going back to Cassandra and the others. The incident at Westfold had sent his search for them back considerably and even if they had gone the way that Éomer had said, they'd be long gone by now. He was back at square one.

Anyone else might have already called it quits. Saying that finding Batgirl and the fellowship would be like finding a needle in the haystack. And they might have been right. But Robin had a force driving him.

The kiss that he and Cassandra shared in Lothlórien was constantly replaying in his mind. The memory of her lips pressed against his, and her arms around his neck. It was far too powerful to let him give up.

He cared for Cassandra deeply. More deeply than he would have ever thought possible before. And it wasn't just some crush or puppy love, like he had shared with Steph and Ariana. It had felt as if something that had been missing in his heart had been returned. He had feltcontent. He had felt… whole.

_'I will find you Cass. Somehow. I promise."_

* * *

It was about daybreak, Éomer called the company to a halt allowing them time to eat 'breakfast' and replenish the strength of both the soldiers and their horses. Assortments of small fires were prepared for men to warm themselves and for meals to be made. 

After Robin had seen to Redd's needs, he made his way over to where a handful of soldiers were sitting around trying futile to start their own campfire. He recognized one of the younger soldiers as Alistair, who he had met during the beginning of their trip. He and his friends looked not very much older than Tim himself, maybe 18 or 19 years old.

"You aren't doing that correctly," one of them moaned.

"Shut yer mouth, Merion," grunted the Alistair who held the kindle box.

"You let the kindle get wet, Alistair!" said a third. "AGAIN!"

"Give it here," demanded the fourth. "I'll show you how it's done."

"If only I could find my own kindle box…" Merion sighed.

Robin gave an amused grin. While the four Rohan soldiers argued about the proper use of kindling, he reached into his belt and pulled out a clear green plastic cigarette lighter. He of course didn't smoke, bit it was smart to carry around a lighter just in case. With a quick flick of the thumb, the campfire blazed to life.

"Oy!" Alistair yelped, leaping back from the fire in surprise. "How you do that?"

"20th century engineering," Robin smiled, as he warmed his hands by the fire. "Gentlemen, I give to you, the cigarette lighter." He tossed the lighter to Merion who stared at it in confusion.

"How do you work it," the forth solder, who's name was Drago.

"Flick the switch with your thumb and it ignites the fluid inside the casing."

Merion did so, and his face broke into a smile at the small flame erupted from the lighter. "Brilliant…" he murmured with the others nodding in agreement.

"Would you care to eat with us, Master Robin?" Alistair asked, as he pulled out some dried fruit from his bag. Apparently the sight of a 'magical' source of fire had erased any of the mistrust that these younger soldiers had held for the masked boy.

"Sure thanks," Tim replied.

"So is it true what they say?" Merion asked suddenly.

"Is… what true?"

"That you have met the elf witch of Lórien?"

Robin shook his head. "Well for starters, she isn't a witch, she's an elf queen and sec" But before he could finish Robin was cut off by someone crying out in the distance.

"Lord Éomer!"

The entire company turned to see a middle-aged soldier in Rohan Armor riding towards them. Éomer stood up from his campfire and raised his hand to signal the scout over to him.

"What have you to report?" Éomer asked, once the scout had ridden within proper speaking distance.

"The Orc Forces that we are pursuing are less than eleven leagues north from here, my lord," replied the soldier though deep breaths. Éomer's face-hardened as his head turned back to the rest of the company.

"Our quarry is in sight!" he shouted back. "Pack up and turn out your fires with haste! We must move in quickly and attack forcefully! We shall make those monsters regret entering Rohan, just as we had at Fangorn and in Westfold! Is that clear?"

There was a unified 'AYE' from the men, and they all quickly grabbed their gear, extinguished their fires and mounted their horses.

Robin hadn't been as anxious as the others seemed to be though. He understood that in Éomer's mind the direct approach was best, but he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of tracking down the bloodthirsty, highly animalistic Uruk-Hai of Sauron head on and without a contingency plan. They were in an opened area and that gave the Orcs equal ground to fight. But like Batman said, _'you can't wait for the criminals to come to you. It is often best that you go out of your way to find the criminals yourself.'_

Besides, there was nearly two thousand or so riding in Éomer's company.

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

"COVER THE LEFT FLANKS!" Éomer commanded, brandishing his sword, which was covered in black Orc blood. A large force Orcs began charging towards the circle of Rohan soldiers, screaming what could only be guess as Orc profanities at them.

Robin with sword in hand move in position along with several soldiers all of them mounted on their horses. The onslaught of goblin creatures flew at them, and they did their best to follow the Horse Marshal's orders, but it was proving far more difficult. The sudden thunderstorm and down pour that had rolled upon them was causing many distractions for both the Rohan Riders and the Uruk-hai. Rain made visibility near impossible and the claps of thunder didn't help either, blocking out voices and commands.

Later on, after the fight had ended, Robin would realize that the events taking place at this very moment had been the same he had witnessed in Galadriel's Mirror. But for the moment, other things had held the Boy Wonder's attention.

It had roughly late afternoon when Robin and the Riders had finally met the Orc forces that Éomer's scouts had discovered. Just like the scouts had reported the larger and ugly brutes were large in number and they appeared to be moving in an eastern direction on foot. The reasoning behind their movements was still unknown, but that wasn't the concern at the present time. Letting out loud battle cries and speeding their horsed forward as fast as possible, Éomer's forces had ridden in and intercepted the Orcs drawing them into a full out battle that would have made the fight scenes Mel Gibson's movie Braveheart look tame.

_'At least no one is flashing their butts for all of us to see,'_ Robin grimaced at the frightening prospect of seeing an Orc's pimply black ass waving around in the rain.

His thoughts were interrupted when turned in time to catch site of a rather large Orc reach out and grab him by the collar and wretch him right out of his saddle. Tim instantly fell to the ground with a horribly painful THUD only to have his Orc aggressor lift in up the ground by his cape until they were met face to face. The rancid breath of the Orc hit Robin like a city bus, nearly causing him to throw up.

"Jeeze, it's called a tic-tack. Not expensive," he managed to say, even though his cape was chocking him. From the look on the Orc's face, he didn't understand the reference, but it had distracted him long enough for Robin to draw his elf knife from his boot and stab the Orc into letting him go. He fell to the ground chocking loudly as he tried to regain his composure. What was it with Orcs trying to strangle him all the time? After quickly locating where his elf sword back from where it had fallen he spun around in time to face another group of would-be attackers.

Robin's eyes scanned around, trying to find out where his own horse Redd had run off. Not that he had much time to look, since more Orcs had broken through the Rohan defense and were charging towards Robin.

"Big and dumb," he growled. "Just how I like 'em."

Robin ducked the swing of one Orc's long and crudely made sword in time to drive his own sword through the muscle in its triceps. Robin then barrel rolled another attack a second later.

Spinning around on his heals Robin had been able cut down the Orc in one swift movement. Once again Robin felt his stomach clench in disgust at the sound of metal cutting flesh.

Robin brought up his sword to block another attack, and took him out with a front snap kick to the groin. He back handed the now high pitch voiced goblin, and spun around with a hook kick to the face.

Although the Boy Wonder was holding his own against the Orcs, this was taking too far too long.

"ARGH!" howled a voice, and Robin spun around to find a small and rather pathetic looking green skinned Orc getting trampled by a very unhappy looking copper color horse. Judging from the knife in the in little freak's hand, it had attempted to stab Robin from behind, had Redd not decided to interfere.

"I owe you one," Robin smiled, as he patted the horse on the mane. Red snorted in a manner that seemed to agree with the statement, as Robin mounted his saddle again.

Taking a look about the battlefield, the Boy Wonder didn't like was he was seeing. Éomer's forces were doing their best to keep going strong, but the Orcs were doing just as good of a job if not better.

One problem Robin could see was their forces were fighting too close together while riding on horses. This was both a plus and negative in tactics. A plus since it kept them out of the reach of the Orcs, but a negative as it made fighting difficult at times and greatly inhibited their movements. And the Orc had begun to catch on to their tactics and start moving lower to the ground and staying out of the attack reach of their weapons.

Scanning the crowds, Robin tried to locate some sign of Éomer and his lieutenants. Bolan, who had been Éomer's second-in-command had been killed within the first ten minutes of the fight and Éomer's other officers were spread our sporadically amongst the battlefield.

They were getting slaughtered one by one from lack of direction and Robin wasn't seeing many candidates for the job of taking command in the general area. Seeing no other option left, Robin sped his horse towards an opened area of the field and raised his sword high into the air as he cried in his loudest commanding voice: "Riders Together! Regroup! Regroup!" The men were too engaged in their fights to question the strange voice followed his call. They immediately broke away from their immediate opponents grouped together in the area Robin had positioned himself at. Once he had their attention and could see that they were actually listening to him, Robin started shouting out commands. "You lot, form a wall; I want the archers to the rear! Left flank, stop those Orcs from breaking through! Wounded get to safety!"

The archers stood ready with their bows, looking around expectantly for their next command. As they did so, a large line of orcs began charging towards them. Robin's eyes narrowed. They were making this too easy. "Archers ready and aim high!" he shouted while pointing in the direction he wanted. The men loaded their arrows to their bows and took aim without question. "On my mark! Fire!"

A couple dozen arrows were released and hissed up through the air, at first looking like they were going to drop down on their own heads. But when the at last began to drop, the arrows fell upon the attacking line of orcs and either killed their targets or at the very least forcing them back. "Good! Again!"

This would by them some time, but Robin was well aware that it would do little in the long run. They were in deep trouble only a miracle would save them now.

"Robin!" Éomer called, riding his horse through battling orcs and soldiers. His armor was splashed with blood and the bridge of his nose had been cut at one point. Behind Éomer road a handful of other soldiers each looking equally worse for wear.

"Where have you been!" Robin demanded.

"A handful of us were separated on the far end of the field," Éomer replied through gasps of breath and pulling his horse around. "Where is Bolan?"

"Dead," Robin replied.

"Then who-?"

"That isn't important, Éomer," Robin interrupted. "What is important is our current situation! We can't keep fighting at this pace! We're getting over run!"

"Aye," Éomer nodded. "I know. We must!" Yet before he could finish, the night sky was interrupted by a deafening crack of thunder, followed by a bolt of lightning striking down. A large group of Orcs cried out in agonizing pain as the lighting struck down, causing them to go flying.

"What in the name of existence was that?" Éomer asked allowed.

Robin's attention wasn't on the rather well placed lighting bolt but rather the scared shitless Orc army. "Éomer, I think we just got our edge back!" Robin shouted.

The Horse Marshal spun around to see the Orcs racing around without rhyme or reason, fear full of another strike down from nature. Whatever tactics and control the Orc army once had, was no long gone? Éomer's face broke into a devilish grin.

"RIDERS OF ROHAN!" he commanded. "ATTACK NOW!"

Battle cries broke out from all men assembled as they leapt forth into battle with renewed vigor. The Orcs couldn't regain themselves in time and soon were being cut down left and right by the men of Rohan. Everyone now and against it seemed as if nature would aid the Rohan forces as more lightning and at times gusts of powerful wind would strike down more foul creature of Mordor.

Soon the battle began to slow down, and all about were the slaughtered bodies of Orcs. A number of Éomer's men had fallen in battle including several of his lieutenants, but they had won the fight.

"SARUON HAS ONCE AGAIN LEARNED THAT THE MEN OF ROHAN ARE NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH!" Éomer cheered, raising his sword into the air.

"WE SHALL NEVER FALL AS LONG AS THERE IS BREATH IN OUR BODIES AND HOPE IN OUR HEARTS!"

"EOMER! EOMER!" Many soldiers began to cheer loudly.

"You really know how to work a crowd," Robin smiled.

Other mourned their fallen comrades. But after a few moments, both Éomer and Robin could hear something neither was expecting.

"It cannot be!" shouted one soldier.

"Impossible!" said another.

"How did he…?"

"My word…"

Éomer swapped a confused look with Robin. That certainly wasn't normal battle conversation. The two quickly fought their way through the crowd of soldiers until they could see what had the surprised attention of everyone else. Éomer let out shocked gasp of air, while Robin froze in mid-step.

"Oh my god…" Robin gasped. "It… It can't be…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's notes: _Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. Judging from the threats and compliments you all got a big kick out of the cliffhanger at the end. Excellent. I love keeping you all on your toes.  
And as for my over use of exclamation points, I'm well aware of that. But I have been attempting to ease off on them. What can I say? I'm a passionate writer. And don't worry gang; I still have plans for Éomer and Yolina in the future._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 25  
The Calm before the Storm**

"Cassie?"

Batgirl's head titled ever so slightly to her left and where Gimli walked, his dark dwarf eyes staring at her in concern from behind his bushy reddish eyebrows.

"Yes?" she asked, in an emotionless tone. It was the kind of tone, he normally heard her use in battle and while in… how had Robin called it? Bat-mode.

Gimli opened his mouth to say something but he then seemed to loose his nerve. "Err… Nothing," he mumbled.

"Just leaver her be, Gimli," Legolas hissed in a low whisper. "She has been through enough today."

Gimli have a non-committal grunt in reply. Perhaps he should just follow Legolas' advise. After all, they had lost yet another member of their Fellowship. It would be only respectful that they give her time to mourn. Even Théoden, who had been absolutely furious with Cassandra for joining them on the field of battle, had held his tongue and left her alone.

And Batgirl's mind was too riddled with questions to keep up a conversation with Gimli anyways. Something about this just didn't sit well with the Gotham heroine. Yes, they had found the Evenstar Pendant in the hand of the Orc who witnessed Aragorn go over the cliff. And yes, the tracks and evidence that they discovered from the warg that dragged Aragorn, had pointed to the same thing.

So then why was she having such a hard time believing that Aragorn could now be dead?

Maybe it was the fact that the drop from the cliff to the river didn't seem that far to her. After all, she had seen far lesser men than Aragorn survive such a drop back in Gotham.

Or maybe it was because she just couldn't accept that another person she cared about was lost to her. Accepting that Aragorn was dead would be like having to accept that was dead all over again. And maybe that just led a part of her head get fed up with the pain and just told her _'Nope, not going through that again. Time to get your denial mojo working, Cassie.'_

One way or another, she could allow herself to accept it.

Slowly the King's forces traveled across the land until at last the fields of Rohan, in silence. Aragorn hadn't been the only one of them to fall victimsMany had fallen to death, and their bodies left behind. So to say that there was anger and pain amongst them would have been an understatement.

Cassandra was at last shaken out of her thoughts when she gazed up in wonder at the fortress known as Helms Deep. Carved directly into stone face, a dark sense of foreboding seemed to emanate from the structure. Later, Cassandra would truly realize the true magnitude of the stone stronghold, but her mind was still dwelling on Aragorn.

Batgirl vaguely heard random voices yelling "Make way for the King! Make way for Théoden!" as Théoden led them into the fortress. She look up to see dozens of people crowded around, in an attempt to see their King and his men return from the field of battle. Looks of fear and apprehension were visible all around.

Bring the company to a halt; Théoden and the others began to dismount just as Éowyn appeared from under a stone archway. She scanned the arrived group urgently, taking in the numbers of soldiers.

"So few," she realized. "So few of you have returned."

Her uncle turned to her, with those sad yet stern eyes that she had become all to accustom to. "Our people are safe," he said, obviously choosing his words carefully. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Théoden turned from Éowyn so as to help an injured solder down from his horse. Batgirl meanwhile began to move forward. She knew how Éowyn felt about Aragorn. Someone had to tell her.

Gimli thankfully had beaten her to it. "My lady," he said drawing the Shield-Maiden's attention away from her uncle.

Éowyn's blue eyes turned to the Dwarf, a look of relief falling on her face followed by one of fear. "Lord Aragorn…" she swallowed hard. "Where is he?" Cassandra felt the desire to turn away, as Gimli chocked out his answer.

"He fell."

Cassandra watched as Éowyn's eyes filled with tears and the stalwart woman she sat down heavily on a low wall. Gimli stood awkwardly next to her, his head bowed in grief for a moment before he looked at her again.

"Excuse me," Éowyn said suddenly getting to her feet, and racing off. Gimli opened his mouth to call after her, when Batgirl placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Let me talk to her."

* * *

Batgirl found Éowyn on the second outer wall, folding blankets and setting them into large woven baskets. Éowyn looked up for a moment at Cassandra, before going back to her work trying desperately to avoid the vigilante's eyes. 

"Éowyn. Stop. Talk," Batgirl said in a flat voice. It was not an order but neither was it a request. Éowyn paused in her folding, and stood silent for a bit.

"I think I may have loved him."

Cassandra stared hard at Éowyn for a long and awkward while before she grabbed the blanket out of Éowyn's hands and tossed it into the basket. Romance and working of the heart had never been Batgirl's strong suits. And while she didn't want to hurt the friendship that she had gained with Éowyn, the fact was that someone needed explained the situation to the Shield-Maiden

"No."

Éowyn looked up from her folding at the young Asian woman, her eyes brimming with tears but a confused expression on her face.

"You were… not in love with Aragorn,"" Batgirl stated in a flat and bat-like tone, to which the shield-maiden looked up at her both startled and slightly angry at Cassandra's harsh statement.

"What?" Éowyn demanded.

"You were not in love with him," Cassandra repeated. "You just met Aragorn, but you didn't… know him. You have…" Cassandra paused as she tried to remember the term. "You have crush, on Aragorn. Not love. Aragorn is… in love with other woman. Necklace he wore… from her."

"How would you know?" Éowyn said in a slightly harsh tone. "What makes my feelings for Lord Aragorn so different from those you have for your Robin?"

Batgirl didn't even flinch at the remark, reminding her self that it was the anger speaking. "Because I knew Robin," she replied, thinking about the black haired, blue eyed boy who was now lost to her. "I worked with Robin… cared for Robin for… for a long time. And he knew me."

Éowyn eyes were brimming with tears, and it was hurting Cassandra to no end. She didn't want to hurt the Éowyn, but she deserved to know the truth. She knew that Aragorn's heart belonged to Arwen and her alone.

"Perhaps," Éowyn said at last. "But how can you be certain that my feeling for Lord Aragorn are not genuine."

"Your eyes," Cassandra said. "I know, because of your eyes."

* * *

Aragorn was sore. 

Correction: he wasn't sore. He was hurting like hell not to mention felt weak in both body and soul.

The gash on his arm might have been infected, and he was fairly certain that he had bruised a few ribs during his unconscious jaunt down the river. But at least that meant he wasn't dead.

He still couldn't believe that he had survived the fall and the trip nearly 10 leagues down river.

And he might have died, had it not been for a certain horse by the name of Brego who had come to his rescue. His lips quirking slightly, the ranger patted the horse's brown mane and looked down at the fortress of Helm's Deep.

He wasn't certain exactly how the Prince of Rohan's horse had found him on the bank of the river, or why he had saved him, but the fact remained that he owed his life to this noble beast.

And perhaps the entire kingdom of Rohan would be in Brego's debt, because the news that they brought was of the up most importance.

Spurring Brego forward, they rode up the large ramp, leading to the main gate of Helm's Deep. The men at the gate looked down in surprise, to see the lone horseman awaiting entrance.

One inside the gates, people began to crowd about him, shocked and relieved to see him.

"He's alive!" cried one peasant woman.

"Where is he?" demanded a deep and familiar voice several times. "Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Aragorn dismounted Brego in time to see a small, dwarf pushing his way through the crowds of spectators. Gimli froze for an instant as he stared at Aragorn wide-eyed. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

Before Aragorn realized what was happening, Gimli had pulled him into a backbreaking embrace. He winced, as he felt several of his bruised ribs start to bruise more. "Bless ye laddie."

Aragorn patted the dwarf on the shoulder. Although he was touched at Gimli's emotion, he had more pressing concerns. "Gimli, where is the King?"

Gimli saw the focused look in Aragorn's eyes and nodded his head in the direction of Théoden's location. With another pat on the dwarf's shoulder, he took off into the fort.

Aragorn walked though the crowed hallways, his mind trying to recall ever detail from his memory. He was so deep in thought he nearly ran into another familiar face. He met the gaze of his long time friend, watching as the elf's eyes went from stunned to relieved and then finally to slightly smug.

"_Lle ab-dollen_, (You're late)" Legolas told him with a relieved smirk. He cast a glance over the Ranger's weather-beaten feature and array of injuries, before smirking a bit more. "You look terrible."

Aragorn looked at Legolas a bit taken aback before chuckling loudly. The Elf's smile faded slightly as he reached into his belt and handed Aragorn the Sliver Evenstar pendant. Relief washed over the Ranger's face.

"_Hannon lle_, (Thank you)" Aragorn said, clasping Legolas' shoulder warmly.

Neither of them noticed Éowyn a little ways off to one side. An extraordinary expression was fleeting across her face as she halted in mid-step. The strangest mixture of joy and heartbreak, as she saw that Aragorn was alive, but she remembered what Cassandra had told her and at last fully realized the significance of the jewel the he was reclaiming.

Batgirl meanwhile had taken the moment to race into the hallway, looking anxious. She had just run into Gimli outside, who had told her the good news.

"I knew it!" she said with a grin. Before anyone could react, she raced towards Aragorn and threw her arms around his midsection. The Ranger grimaced as yet another person today pulled him into a painful hug. But he allowed himself a smile as he returned the gesture. "I knew you weren't dead."

When she pulled back from the embrace, Batgirl tilted her head to the side quizzically. "You seem… softer," she stated.

Legolas looked taken aback but the remark, but Aragorn gave a slight shrug. "I do believe I've been tenderized," he joked in deadpan humor.

* * *

"A great host you say?" Théoden repeated, shortly after listening to Aragorn's debriefing. The Ranger stood in the center of the chamber, while Gimli, Legolas and Batgirl along with several soldiers and royal advisors, stood to one side. The King, as was his way, was pacing back and for frantically, trying to take in all the information. 

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Théoden paused and turned to look at the ranger. "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men." Aragorn stated darkly. "They will be here by nightfall."

A painful look of realization appeared on the King's face. They had been right. This had all be an elaborate trap set by Saruman. And Théoden, ever the pawn of the wizard had played right into it. Anger and resolve replaced the realization of Théoden's face.

"Let them come!"

Aragorn stood and looked around the room, his eyes resting on each of his friends in turn. The three people before him had become a close to him as family.

His eyes rested on Batgirl, Gimli and Legolas only briefly- all three composed and prepared for battle. He held back a smile. There would be no other people that he would want by his side in battle. If only Boromir and Robin and perhaps even the Hobbits were there with them.

Feeling another presence in the room, Aragorn turned to look at Éowyn who was standing in the corner of the room. He met her eyes for half a second, and felt himself slightly disturbed by what he saw. Her gaze had been hard and cold, and hungry for battle. Something her uncle would never allow and they both knew it.

Turning back to his three companions, his face darkened. "Come, we have much to prepare for."

The four members of the Fellowship followed the King in his tour around the Fortress. To say the King was on edge wouldn't have probably explained his behavior. Batgirl watched his body language with slight fascination, as she would see his fear, rage, and self-doubt battle against one another.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready by nightfall," Théoden instructed one of the soldiers.

Batgirl paused in mid-step. "What about the woman?" she asked a bit too loudly.

A sudden hush of silence fell over all those assembled, before the King spun around to glare at her darkly. He was obviously trying to put the fear of the King in her, but she had been glared at by the best there was.

"The woman and young children will retreat into the cave, where they will be safe," he replied in forced calm.

Judging from the look in his eye, he still wasn't happy with the last time she questioned his orders. He turned to go with an air of finality, which went unnoticed by the Gotham Crime Fighter.

"But why send adult women into caves?" she persisted. "Lots of strong woman here. Almost as many as men. They can fight. Its dumb not to use them too."

There was a ripple of discomfort from all those assembled, including the other members of the Fellowship. Calling the King's plan 'dumb' was probably not the best choice of words. Yet again, Cassandra paid no mind. She was never known for her tact after all.

Théoden turned around in extreme slowness to face her again. He was no longer hiding the annoyance and anger in his eyes.

"Women are not suited for war, my lady."

Batgirl's rolled of their own accord. "Says who?" she demanded.

"Do not think I have forgotten your actions during the battle against the wargs, child," Théoden snarled. "I allowed you that pass, because you were grieving for someone we thought had fallen in battle. But I shall not allow that again."

"Where I come from… women… are just as good as men. Oracle can't use her legs… and she can kick their ass, easy." She tilted her head towards two of Théoden's guards, who looked appalled.

"I do not care about where you come from child," Théoden growled. "My only concern is for the safety of my people. ALL the women and children shall go into the caves."

"I'm not going into caves." Batgirl replied shortly. Aragorn placed an urgent hand on her shoulder in order to tell her to back off, but she shrugged it off. "You can order Rohan woman to hide. But I'm not… a Rohan woman. I'm a Gotham Girl. And I WILL fight."

"Would you die for Rohan?" Théoden shot back.

"No."

Everyone, including Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas looked shocked at her reply. Cassandra gave an icy glare. "I will die to protect people."

With out another word, she spun on her heels and away from the assemblage of stupefied men. Aragorn suppressed a groan, while Gimli and Legolas swapped knowing smiles.

Théoden's eyes twitched slightly at the girl's turned back, completely confounded by her. "Of all the insolent…" he began, his nostrils flaring and a vein in his forehead throbbing violently.

"Your majesty," Aragorn stepped in. "While I do not condone the behavior of Lady Cassandra, I must ask that you do not deny her services."

"What?" Théoden said in outrage. He'd expect that kind of thing from the dwarf, maybe even the elf, but he had thought Aragorn would have more sense. "You are not suggesting that I allow the women to-"

"No, my lord," Aragorn cut him off, "If it be your wish that the woman and children remain in the safety of caves, than so be it. But I am asking that you allow Cassandra her right to battle. She is a true warrior. I have witnessed her battle and slay the Uruk-Hai of Saruman with her bare hands. Her skills could prove invaluable."

Théoden glared furiously. "So be it. I will leave her life on your head, Aragorn."

As the King walked away, Gimli chuckled lightly. "It would' nay have been like they could stopped her anyways."

Aragorn and Legolas couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

Cassandra spent the rest of the day watching as the King and Aragorn prepared for the coming battle from a perch on the Deeping Wall. She was so still, that anyone who passed her would have thought her to be an out of place gargoyle fixture. She wanted to be of more use to the preparations, but as skilled of a fighter and warrior, she wasn't a tactician. Not like Batman, Nightwing, Oracle or Robin were. 

So instead she stayed in the shadows and out of the way, so as to allow those better suited plan out the fortress's defenses.

Currently she watched as Théoden 's men ushered the women and children into the large caverns hidden within the stone of Helm's Deep. She had gone exploring in the cavern earlier with Gimli, who of course had been most interested in the layout of the cavern. She had to admit that it was rather breathtaking. So different from the Batcave, which was far more dark and foreboding. But of course these caves had something else to make one feel uneasy.

The whole cavern looked like one of those refugee camps that Cassandra had seen on CNN. People, mostly the women and children it seemed, were sleeping on makeshift bedrolls or huddling together wrapped in blankets, while woman were crying as their husbands, fathers, uncles, brothers and sons were taken from their arms to join the Rohan forces.

Saruman had made certain that they were going to be trapped, and there was little chance that anyone would survive the coming battle. Cassandra turned her head to look over the horizon, praying for some glance of a white horse with his white-garbed rider, who had promised to bring them hope. Instead all she could see was the black storm clouds that were rolling over the land.

"Gandalf, we need you…" she whispered.

The young vigilante looked up to see Éowyn racing furiously through the crowds of people, looking most distressed.

Jumping off the 100-foot wall, Batgirl used her cape as a makeshift glider/parachute and landed gracefully down in the courtyard near the entrance to the cave. Several people gasp and there was at least one scream at the sight of the leather winged creature that appeared from above. But the fear subsided once people recognized the form of the mysterious companion of the Aragorn.

"I am told that you shall be allowed to join your friends in battle?" There was a look of envy in the Shield-Maiden's tear filled and envious eyes that Batgirl did not miss.

"Yes," she replied

Éowyn nodded. "Take care of yourself, my friend." Before Batgirl could reply, Éowyn had disappeared through the archway.

"Éowyn is angry," Cassandra said as she felt Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas approach.

Aragorn sighed and dropped his head slightly. He had just spoken with the Shield-Maiden, and knew of her anger and confliction of emotions. "Aye. Théoden will not let her join in the coming battle."

"Sexist pig…" Batgirl mumbled under her breath. "It isn't right. Isn't fair."

"Perhaps," Aragorn said, remembering back to when he had first met Batgirl and she had called him that. "But Théoden does not feel that the women folk are suited for battle and is doing what he feels is best for them. And as her uncle and her King, Lady Éowyn has no choice but to respect his decision, as must we." He gave the young woman before him a pointed look.

Batgirl didn't reply, but gazed over to the direction that Éowyn had gone. She felt bad for the Shield-Maiden, but there was no time to worry about one person's hurt feelings. Night was drawing close and so was the enemy.

"Come," Aragorn said breaking the silence. "There is still much that we must do."

Shortly after the Fellowship was shoulder to shoulder in the crowded armory as nearly three hundred men were given armor and weapons. Batgirl as expected had turned down heavy chain link body armor; since it would seriously cut down on her movements and that would do her no good. Her Kevlar-lined batgirl costume would have to do. She had accepted several small knives as well as a longbow and quiver of arrows.

True she didn't normal use archery weapons, but her father had made her training program very broad. Hell, she had probably been the only 4-year-old girl who had been able to assemble a semi-automatic handgun in under a minute.

Batgirl set herself in a corner, with her mask drawn over her features. Aragorn had recommended that she keep her mask on after the argument with Théoden, since few of the men would understand a teenaged girl fighting in their ranks. With her mask in place, most of course assumed that Cassandra was merely a small boy.

Legolas was refilling his quiver, while Gimli sharpen his axed quietly. Aragorn meanwhile was helping with the weapons sorting and appearing very uneasy.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys…" Aragorn said, surveying those around him, with worry. "These are no soldiers."

There were nods of agreement for Gimli, Batgirl and Legolas. None of them wanted to admit it, but the out come of the coming conflict was bleak to say the least.

"Most have soon too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas added, his eyes scanning with pity and slight disgust.

"Look at them," he continued. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Apparently Legolas had spoken a tad too loudly as silence fell over the room and everyone turned their eyes to him.

Legolas and Aragorn then began to speak fervently in Elvish, their voices drawing more anger and sound by the moment. Although few could understand them, everyone felt the emotion behind the words.

"Legolas…" Batgirl began.

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Aragorn snapped, causing everyone even Legolas to wince. The group's leader froze, the sound of his own outburst ringing in his ears. Avoiding the gaze of his friends and the soldiers around him, Aragorn turn about and exited the armory.

Legolas sighed at his own stupidity. He had let his own fears cloud his judgment and he took out that fear on the wrong people. He had no right to bring more fear to these people who were doing what they could to survive. He began to take a step foreword, but was stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go lad," he said softly. "Let him be."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. The Drums of War

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's Note:_ Enjoy and as always, please review._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 26  
The Drums of War**

Aragorn had returned to the now emptied armory, after taking a bit of time to calm him and regain his composure. The past few days… no, the past few months had slowly been taking a toll on the Fellowship and himself. It was that much of a surprise to see that even Legolas and himself had reached a breaking point.

As Aragorn pulled the shirt of chain mail over his body, he thought back to the argument he had with the Elf Prince. He couldn't' deny that what Legolas had said, held truth. These people were afraid. Deathly afraid. And the chance that they would survive the night was nil to none. But as he placed the gauntlets that Boromir had once worn onto his wrists and replacing his vest and belt, Aragorn remembered the words he had told the boy outside a few moments ago.

_'There is always hope.'_

Aragorn turned grab for his sword only to find it being held out to him by a slightly sheepish looking Elf Prince. The Ranger's face remained neutral as he took the weapon slowly form Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." Legolas said, breaking the silence. His piercing blue eyes stared into Aragorn's gray eyes imploringly. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"Lá Menían, Legolas _(There is nothing to forgive, Legolas)," _Aragorn said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Gimli, hold still!"

Legolas and Aragorn turned around to see Cassandra fighting desperately to get a shirt of chain mail over Gimli's head. "I'm telling you Gimli: it's too long."

"Nonsense lassie," Gimli said dismissively. "It'll fit. Besides, its nay like we have time to get it adjusted." At last the pair got the chain mail over Gimli's dwarf frame, and the bottom of the armor/garment crashed to the floor loudly. Batgirl gave a deep sigh, casting Gimli a look that screamed 'told you so' while Aragorn and Legolas did their best not to grin.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

"To say the least," Batgirl muttered.

The comfortable silence between the four friends was suddenly broken by the sound of a distance horn blast. Each of them tensed at the sound, expecting the worse excpet for Legolas who's eyes lit up.

"That is no Orc horns," he declared. His heightened Elven hearing gave allowed him to decipher the tone with ease, and judging from the small smile that graced his lips it was good news.

The four raced out of the armory and into the cold night, just in time to be met by the sounds of synchronized marching. Making their way through the crowds of soldiers and halted when they reached the top of a flight of stone stairs. Entering the fortress of Helm's Deep was an army of Elves clocked in grayish-blue clocked, helmets of bronze and intheir hands they heldmagnificent bows, spears and swords.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, was an elf clad in gold-color armor and wearing a crimson clock, lined with gold. He smiled at the four members of the Fellowship and bowed forward in greeting.

"Haldir?" Batgirl gasped.

Aragorn raced down the stairs, his eyes lit with relief and thanks. Her said something quickly in Elvish before pulling the March Warden of Lothlórien in a tight embrace. Haldir stood awkwardly in shock for a moment, before returning the hug with a small smile.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn said.

Haldir nodded, before clasping hands with Legolas and even went so far at to bow his head in greetings to Gimli.

Batgirl stepped foreword from behind Gimli and upon seeing her Haldir moved up and took her hands. "My lady," he greeted in with an inclination of his head. "I am please to see that you are well. But where is..." The last sentence trailed off slightly, when Cassandra suddenly avoided his gaze and pulled her hands from his. Even with her face hidden behind her mask, the Elf could see pain etched in the black charcoal mask that she wore over her face. He paused to look questioningly at Aragorn and Legolas for a brief moment but he didn't need to ask in order to understand the cause of such sadness in such a passionate spirit, as Cassandra's.

The look of lost love would have been obvious to a blind dwarf.

Cupping her cheek with his hand, Haldir smiled sympathetically at her. No words were spoken, for he knew that nothing he could say would ease her pain and she silently thanked him for that.Haldir then turned back to the speechless King of Rohan. The March Warden gestured to his army, and nearly 300 hundred Elven soldiers turned about to and stood at militaristic attention.

Haldir bowed, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell and Galadriel of the Golden Wood." he said formally, amused as several guards jumped at his Lady's name, "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance... We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

* * *

"Ye could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled. The attack was only minutes away. At the wall, Gimli was standing up on his tiptoes, trying desperately to see over the high stretch of wall he found himself stuck behind. 

"It's going to start soon," Batgirl whispered as she looked out over the darkened landscape.

A slow time passed and far down in the valley scattered fires still burned. The host of Isengard was advancing in silence now. Their torches could be winding up the comb in many lines. Batgirl was reminded of some bizarre and sickening version of the painting 'Starry Night' painting that she had seen in one of Alfred's art book.

"Aye," Aragorn said, appearing from behind them. "We have done all we can. Now we must wait."

"Waiting… just great…" Batgirl sighed sarcastically.

A big part of being a vigilante was of course waiting for criminals to make their move, but for a fighter like Cassandra it always felt like an impossible eternity. And to look at people like Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn, she could see that they felt the same way.

"Well, lad, what ever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said, with a sideways glance at Aragorn. There was a loud clap out thunder with a blinding fork of lightning that pierced the night sky, sending a collective chill ran through the bodies of all the

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas then said.

"Let's hope THEY last the night- Oy!" Gimli let out a small yelp as Batgirl smacked him upside the head with an open palm.

"Don't make me hurt you…" she smirked, glaring at him mockingly. Aragorn smiled, before continuing his final preparations. Batgirl watched him go and sighed. "At least it hasn't started raining yet…"

As if on cue there was another bolt of lighting and clap of thunder followed by fat, cold drops of water that pounded onto their heads and shoulders. Once again Cassandra was grateful for the thermal lining of her costume to keep her warm. Looking about, Cassandra noticed many of the others begin to shiver from the drenching water and icy cold. The elves of course seemed unaffected by the rain and cold and stood completely still in the sudden downpour.

"Ye were sayin' lassie?"

"Shut up Gimli."

All around the Rohirrim and Elven soldiers were beginning to take their places along the top of the wall. The thunderous sound of the approaching army could be heard in the distance and Cassandra hurried to look out over the wall.

It was maddening watching the enemy creep closer and closer. The army was nearly upon Helm's Deep and Cassandra could feel her self-growing more uneasy by the second. She had faced impossible odds of the years. From gang wars to deadly assassins to demons to meta-humans, she'd faced it all. But there was something different about this.

Even with the arrival of the Elf-guard, there were not enough of them to defeat the assemblage of Orcs.

It was very possible that this would be her last night on earth… well, her last night on Middle-Earth anyway. She might never have the chance to see any of her friends from Gotham or any of the friends that she made here in Middle-Earth.

But she knew without a doubt that she had to fight. Too many people were counting on them to keep the enemy from breaking in and she would gladly give her life to save those innocent people. Cassandra had no fear of death. That had been removed long ago, by her father's training. But that did not mean she did not feel slightly uneasy about the coming battle.

Aragorn began to march up the wall, shouting commands and final words to the Elven archers in their native tongue. "A Eruchin U-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha llie faelas! _(Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)"_

Gimli and Batgirl couldn't understand the words, but they had a basic idea.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, hopping up and down against to look over the wall, which was nearly as tall as him.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas smirked. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli shot up a pointed glance, before bursting out into good-nature laughter.

Listening to the elf and dwarf's banter seemed to lighten Cassandra's heart some. She had lost a great deal over the past few months but she was with her friends, who she would die for and vise versa.

"Legolas. Gimli." she whispered to her two friends, who turned to look at her. "Remember: If either of you die…. I'll kill you."

Again Gimli let out a second loud chuckle of laughter and Legolas smiled widely. The walls then fell silent as they waited. Ten thousand Uruk-Hai warriors stood just yards away from the wall, glaring and howling and snarling but they had yet to move any further towards them.

"What are they… waiting for?" Cassandra asked finally. " An invitation?"

"Patience lassie," Gimli replied. "Patience."

The Orc army began to stamp their spears and feet in a loud rhythm that echoed off the walls of the Helm's Deep. It was clearly a basic use of synchronized sounds in which to intimidating the enemy. It was probably having a successful effect on the farmers and children in their ranks.

Cassandra was listening to the beat finding it somewhat reminiscent, and without intention began to whisper a song that Black Canary had loved to play back at Oracle's Clocktower. It was one of the few songs she actually took the time to remember the lyrics to, much to Dinah's joy and amusement, as well as to Barbara's great annoyance.

_"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playing' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'_

_"We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you"_

Cassandra's had sung/whispered the song loud enough for Legolas, Gimli and a few others could hear and they now turned to look at her in confusion and interest. When Batgirl became aware of her audience, ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"Dinnae be, lassie," Gimli smiled. "I'm not sure the exact point of yer song, but I think it works."

Legolas nodded, before turning his attention back to the approaching army.

Aragorn stood on the deep center of the wall, his long black hair beaten flat in the rain. Slowly he drew his long sword from its sheath, and a soft echo a metal scrapping against metal was heard.

All the Rohan archers had fitted arrows into their bows. The strings were taut and their aim was taken. Only one word from Aragorn remained between them and the first strike of the battle.

Not far back one of the much older archers, held his bow with as shaky wrist and sweat beaded forehead. He tried to steady himself, but he lost his grip. With a loud whoosh, his arrow was loosed and flying through the air.

"Dartho _(Hold)_!" cried Aragorn.

The old man's arrow had buried itself deep into the neck of an Uruk-Hai in the front line and both sides watched, holding their breath as one while the creature fell face first to the mud, seemingly in slow motion.

Furious howls emanated from the enemy, letting all know that the Uruk-Hai would not take that kill lightly. The lead Orc stood high on a large bolder so all could see him. His crudely made sword lunged into the air, and he howled a wordless command to his subordinates.

And then they attack.

"Tángado hálad_ (Prepare to fire!)_" Aragorn order.

The Elven Archers drew back their bows and took aim. Batgirl held her bowstring back in a firm yet gentle hold, her eyes fixated on a rather butt-ugly Uruk, who seemed to be sending them obscene gestures.

In her mind, she could hear the words of the second Green Arrow,Conner Hawke whispering softly. _'Relax your fingers but don't loose your hold. Keep your eye on the target. Allow everything else to fade away. Shoot when the time is right.'_

"Fáeg í váar din nà lanc a nu ránc, _(Their amour is weak at the neck and below the arm)_," Legolas breathed softly to those who could hear him.

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"Aim for their necks and below their arms. That is their weak point," Legolas repeated in the common tongue.

"Leíthio í philinn! _(Release the arrows!)"_ Aragorn cried and a wave of arrows rained down on the Uruk-Hai. Hundreds of arrows hissed through the air followed with muffled thuds as they struck their marks.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded.

"FIRE!" shouted Háma from ontop ofthe King's tower. The Rohanmenthen released their arrows upon the attacking Orcs.

Aragorn then gave the order to fire at will, and all soldiers, man and elf fired one arrow after another after another after another. The air was defended with the sounds of the hissing wooden missiles.

Waves of Orcs fell at their attacks, more came in from behind.

"Send them to me!" Gimli shouted. "Come on!"

Cassandra smirked, as she readied another of her arrows. She could always count on Gimli to be antsy for a fight.

Her eyes fixed on one of the larger Uruk-Hai, and she drew back her arrow. Right about… NOW! She released the arrow and it drove through the Uruks helmet and into his skull causing him to fall and get trampled by his kin who were returning their fire with crossbows and cries of pain echoed from slain elves and men.

At the commands of Théoden and Aragorn, the Rohirrim loosed their arrows, taking down great quantities of the enemy. But more were there to take the places of the fallen. The Uruk-Hai mounted their own attack, pushing great ladders already bearing warriors up to the wall.

"Péndraid! _(Ladders!)"_ Aragorn yelled in warning.

"Good!" Gimli grinned, hoisting his axe at ready.

As one of the ladders hit, a large Orc leapt out towards Gimli, who quickly cut him down in one swing, causing the dwarf to grin savagely.

Another ladder struck near wear Batgirl stood, with another Uruk snarled at her. With a straight thrust fingertip strike, she collapsed the brute's throat, causing it to fall backwards into the crowd below. Cassandra then threw down a knife hand chop, causing a chain reaction in the ladders, snapping each step down the middle. The Uruks who had been attempting to climb it also fell crashing down.

"Impressive Cassie," Gimli laughed.

Bows were now useless at this point, and everyone was depending on swords and hand-to-hand combat. This was much preferred by Gimli and Cassandra.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli cried out with pride.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shot back. Gimli's face fell.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli shouted.

"What about a girl?" Batgirl asked loudly, as she drove her sword into a nearby Uruk, and slicing the head off another. "24!" Cassandra elbowed another attacker in the throat, breaking his neck in the process. "I mean 25!"

Both Legolas and Gimli stared at her in shock. If they didn't know her so well, they would have thought her a liar. But unfortunately for them, Cassandra's skills were not something to doubt. The Elf Prince paused to watch her fight. Her movements were fluid like water, and her speed unmatched. It was almost as if all others were moving in slow motion.

"Bloody…" Gimli snarled, breaking his gaze from Cassandra, who had taken down two more Orcs, single handedly. He spun about, driving his axe into the crotch of an Uruk who had just cleared the wall. Climbing up literally on the wall, the dwarf took a position between two ladders, and began slicing down each and ever Uruk that climb it. "We'll see who has the greater count lassie!"

But when he looked over his shoulder, Cassandra had vanished.

"Now where did she get off too…?"

* * *

Not far, Aragorn also was fighting against uncountable odds, his sword flying as if it were literally one with his arm. He made little sounds, except for his deep-rooted breathing as he swung his blade to cut down one attacker after another. 

Fighting his way to the edge of the wall, the Ranger let out a hiss mixed with a curse word in Elvish. Over on the causeway, he could see a large number of Orcs making their way towards the front gate of the Hornburg. They were set where their shields covered their forces like a tank, blocking arrows from nearly all-frontal attacks.

But not side attacks.

"Causeway!" he shouted to the Elf archer. A dozen or so bows turned in the direction of the causeway and released flying death at the Orcs. Several were cut down, with many more to take their placed.

As Aragorn fought on, he caught an unusual sight below him. A large Uruk, wearing a helm of leather and metal and sporting an assortment of white hand prints raced down through and aisle of his brethren towards the wall. In is hand he carried are burning torch. Although he wasn't certain what that meant, Aragorn wasn't about to take a chance.

"LEGOLAS!" he cried out, to the Elf Prince who was not too far away battling alongside Gimli and Cassandra. "Nútë el undu, Legolas _(Bring him down, Legolas!)_!" He pointed down toward the torch bearing Uruk. "Qualm_ro! _Qualm_ro (Kill him! Kill him!)_!"

Cassandra turned and spotted the Uruk racing down like an Olympic Torch runner towards them. "What the hell?"

Legolas turned about and fired several arrows down, each of them hitting their mark, yet the beast would not yield and continued forth. He continued to stumble forward until he dived into what appeared to be a sewage duck at the bottom of the wall.

The next instant everything when to hell. The wall suddenly exploded, sending dozens of soldiers flying to injuring or to their deaths. Batgirl, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were all separated from the blast, knocked into different directions.

As Cassandra was knocked back, she found herself wondering absurdly just why they had had such a conspicuous Orc running for the column. Why didn't they just stick with a torch slightly less visible? The answer died before it ever reached the realization part of her mind as everything went black.

Maybe the Uruk-Hai just had to make everything into a production…

* * *

Batgirl began to cough loudly as she regain her senses. Her ears were ringing and she was pretty sure she landed in a way that was REALLY going to hurt in the morning. 

'_Where the hell did those mouth-breathers get a freakin' bomb?_' she thought to herself savagely, trying to get up into a kneeling position. The blasts had knocked her off the one the wall and onto the wet muddy ground below. She looked around frantically for the others, but the smoke was blocking her vision.

"Arior! _(Charge)!"_

Batgirl snapped her head to the sound of Aragorn voice, and not far away she could see Aragorn and a host of Elves spurring forth to meet the attacking Uruk-Hai who were entering through the hole they had made.

From the corner of her eye she watched as Legolas joined the party in his own unique style; surfing down the rough-hewn steps on what appeared to be a large Uruk shield. As he came down from what remained of the Deepings wall, his bow fired a barrage of arrows taking out Orcs left right and center. When he reached the final step, Legolas leapt back off the shield and kicked it at the same time, sending the pointed ends into another nearby Uruk.

"What a show off," Cassandra said rolling her eyes. Like she was one to talk…

Reaching into her utility belt, Cassandra broke into a sprint, and using a large chunk of rock as a springboard, leapt up into the air throwing a handful of pellets at a group of Uruks. The pellets flew at the Uruks, before exploding into a multitude of flashes and sparks. The Uruks stumbled around blinded by the flashes, allowing Cassandra to connect with the heads of three different opponents, knocking then back into several of their fellow brutes.

Landing in a crouch, Cassandra pulled the sword that Éowyn had given her and drove it into a near by Uruk, in time to see Aragorn pulling Gimli out from a pool of muddied water. Taking into assumption that they were okay, she turned her attention back to her own problems.

Cassandra swerved in and out of the fighting, her movements so fluent that most barely seemed to notice her until she attacked, each blow a killing one. She felt free at this moment. She had no fear of hurting innocent people. There were monsters that needed to be put down. And put them down she did.

"Aragorn!" cried Théoden from the top of the Deep. "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out the there!"

Aragorn taking up the call shouted the relayed massage to his forces, causing all to pull back.

After using Lady Shiva's Leopard Blow attack on a final opponent, Cassandra looked about to make certain no living soldiers were getting left behind. Her gaze landed on Haldir on a by part of the wall not far from her, nearly getting over run by Uruks. Without a second thought, she went the opposite way of the others and towards where Haldir fought valiantly. Yet his attention was drawn from the battle as one Uruk, drove his sword into the Elf's arm. Haldir as cut the down the attacker, but the injury had caught him off guard.

Cassandra barely took any notice of the carnage around her as she raced up the stairs in time to see an Orc coming up from behind Haldir, sword raised to strike a killing blow. She never gave it thought as she screamed out defiantly and leapt into the air. Her cape billowed wide, and a shadow of a large winged bat appeared over Haldir and the Uruk.

Turning their attention upwards, Haldir barely ducked in time as Cassandra's feet both connected with the Uruk's face, and the horrifying sound of a nose bone breaking was heard. Batgirl using the momentum from the kick was then able to flip onto her feet, and struck the Uruk from both sides with inward kicks, followed with a palm strike to the Uruk's nose. Blood flowed freely from its disfigured nose and it let out a howl of rage, swinging its swords towards Batgirl. She instinctively raised her arm to block it and there was the sound of metal scrapping against metal, as the crude Orc blade struck Cassie's forearm but was knocked aside. Cassie grinned as she silently thanked Galadriel for the bracelets of mithril and then execute a reverse roundhouse kick, knocking the beast off the wall to which it landed on its own sword.

Haldir looked at her in surprise, the shock of his wound passing. "My lady…" he began, but Batgirl raised her hand to silence him.

"Later. Retreat now." She reached into her utility belt again, and pulled out her grappling gun and took aim. There was a loud explosion of air, as the grapple fired and hooked onto a nearby rock ledge. She held out her hand to Haldir. "Grab on."

Without question, Haldir wrapped his arm around the vigilante and the two swung down, over the battle below. As they passed over, Aragorn looked up and sighed deeply in relief. He had seen the Uruk attacking, but he was to far to have helped him. Cassandra truly was a blessing. Meanwhile, Batgirl and Haldir landed on the nearby ledge of the second wall of Helm's Deep, much to the surprise of many a soldier.

Eothain, the boy who had had first ridden to Edoras with his sister looked up at Cassandra in wonder. He had never noticed her before really, but looking at the way she fought and the way she looked in her tight fitting costumed hugged her perfectly toned body. Eothain found his mouth go dry as Batgirl and the Elf landed.

Releasing his hold on Cassandra, Haldir looked at her with a smile. "I see know why the Lady of the Light holds you in such high regard. Thank you, Lady Cassandra."

Batgirl smiled slightly under her cowl. "No problem. But… call me Cassandra. I'm no Lady."

Haldir's normally serious face broke into a smile and he nodded.

As they took off in the direction of the battle, Cassandra paused to look at Eothain. "Something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. The boy mumbled something inaudible before his face turned bright red. Shrugging it off, Cassandra took off after Haldir.

* * *

The Uruk-Hai army had now resorted to giant crossbows that fired giant grappling hooks onto the massive walls of Helms Deep. It was obvious that they would plan to use their great forces to pull on the grapple's line and attempt to bring down the wall. 

For what could be the millionth time that day, Cassandra wondered what had happened to Gandalf and their hope.

"My lady!" Haldir shouted interrupting her thought. She turned and gave him a pointed look. "Forgive me, Cassandra," he amended. "Look!" he pointed head to see a group of men, with Legolas at the head of them pulling on a long line of rope.

Racing towards them, Batgirl called out to the Elf Prince. "Legolas! What's happening?"

Legolas didn't' reply, but instead grunted towards the edge of the wall. Looking over, Batgirl was shocked to see Aragorn and Gimli getting dragged up the wall's edge.

"What are you doing!" she demanded, as the pair climbed onto the wall.

"Oh, you know lassie. We felt like taking a walk," Gimli replied sarcastically. For a second time that night, Cassandra smacked the dwarf upside the head with an open palm.

"Not funny!"

"FALL BACK!" cried a voice from below, drawing everyone's attention. "FALL BACK!"

Théoden's voice could then be heard shouting: "They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!"

"Hurry up!" Aragorn shouted, taking command of the situation again. "Get them inside!"

As Batgirl raced alongside Gimli she heard sigh. "And this started out as such a lovely day…"

* * *

Everyone who had been able to make it was now inside Helm's Deep inner chamber, including all of the horses, which turned out to be quite a few. All the men and elves that were able were frantically trying to reinforce the doors and windows in order to keep the invading Uruk Forced out. 

Meanwhile those who could were tending to the injured. Théoden himself was among those getting looked at. As Hama tending his King's wounded arm, Théoden turned to look at those futile blocking the doors. "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Several gasped in surprise, except for Cassandra who spun around and growled: "Shut up." Last thing she wanted to hear was more negative talk. It was giving her a freaking' migraine right now.

Aragorn's own voice blocked hers out though as he and Legolas raced to pick up another bench. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" he snarled. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Her broke his glare from Théoden to help Legolas place the bench against the doors. Once that completed he looked back towards the rest of the remaining group.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Dinnae worry about that lad," Gimli interrupted. Both Aragorn and Théoden turned to look at the dwarf.

"What?"

"Cassandra and me found it earlier," the dwarf explained. "A passageway seems to lead into the mountains. We already told Éowyn about it."

"Why did you not tell the rest of us?" Aragorn demanded in exasperation.

"I thought she did!" Gimli said pointing to Batgirl.

"Me? I thought you did!" Batgirl said pointing to Gimli.

Both looked at one another, before turning to grin and Aragorn and Théoden sheepishly. "Well… now ye know."

"They will not get far," Hama interrupted. "The Uruk-Hai are too many."

"Tell word to the woman and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn ordered Hama. "And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death…" Théoden said softly. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Stop it!" Batgirl cried. She stormed up to the King, her masked face lined with rage. "We still alive! Stop acting like we aren't!"

"We are already dead," Théoden said, meeting Cassandra's eyeless mask with frightening calm. "And I am to blame."

"No," Cassandra said. "You aren't." She pulled off her mask, and for the first time since they met, Théoden could see both the warrior and the child that was Cassandra Cain all at once. "We are alive. You! Their King is alive! That is enough to win! Don't give up! I know you… too pig headed to give up!"

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said suddenly. "Ride out an meet them."

A spark of something grew in Théoden's eyes. He looked from Aragorn to Cassandra and back to Aragorn. They were right. Both of them were right.

"For death and glory," he said.

"For Rohan," Aragorn said.

"For your people," Cassandra added.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said, looking up at a high window. Everyone turned look, and indeed they could see a light beginning to shine through from the east.

"Yes," Théoden said softly. "Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!"

"YES!" Gimli cried. He raced off to the doorway that led up to the very top of the Fortress, where the Horn of Helm Hammerhand was set. Ready to blow forth the Horn.

The King placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together." Aragorn nodded, and his stature seemed to grow slightly.

"And you," Théoden turned to Batgirl. "…I am sorry. You are right, my lady. I should not despair while there is fight within us."

Batgirl smirked. "Damn right."

The King allowed his lips to quirk upwards, before turn backwards the front gate before them. The door was being beaten on from the outside, it's once strong oak frame giving in, splintering and cracking.

Everyone mounted their horse, and stood ready. The great hall of Helm's Deep would perhaps never again see such a thing. Théoden sat proud and strong upon his steed, his sword in one hand, and his helm in the other.

"Fell deeds, awake," he said softly. All those who stood besides him drew their weapons. Legolas, Aragorn, Hama, Batgirl, Haldir and the rest all drew their swords and stood in wait. "Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!"

And as if on cue, Gimli pressed his lips onto the ancient horn and a loud deep note rang out through the Deep.

The door shattered, and the Uruk-Hai burst forth. Théoden raised his sword high into the air.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

With a cry and a great noise, they charged. Down from the gates they roared, and over the causeway they swept, and they drove through the host of Isengard. Behind them from the Deep came the stern cries of men issuing from the caves, driving the enemy forth. Out poured all the men, elves and sole woman that were left upon the Rock. And ever the sound of Gimli blowing upon the horn echoed forth.

On ward they rode, friends both old and new, warriors and heroes cutting down all who stood in their way. No Orc withstood their forces. The enemy fled from their onslaught, fearful of this renewed power that drove Théoden's people out of the jaws of defeat.

There now cowered the once proud host of Saruman, in terror of the King and his people.

Suddenly all halted and looked up to the east, for upon a ridge appeared a rider, clad in white, shinning in the rising sun. Over the low hills the horns were sounded. Behind the white rider, hastening down the long slopes, were thousands of men on foot and on horse, swords risen high, gleaming the morning sun brightly.

"Behold the White Rider," Aragorn whispered, before crying out, "Gandalf is come again!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Reunited Again

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

> **Author's Note: _Glad that you all enjoyed the battle of Helm's Deep. I did my best to stay true to the battle that took place in book and movie as well as adding Batgirl to the mix. Saving Haldir was planned out since the beginning, since I just could not stand to kill off such a great character. And now for what all of you have been waiting for…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 27  
Reunited Again**

"Behold the White Rider," Aragorn whispered, before crying out, "Gandalf is come again!"

Batgirl seated on Nadia's back, brought her sword down upon yet another opponent's cranium, and turned to look at the approaching host. Glowing in the morning sun Gandalf the White atop his noble steed Shadowfax raced down to meet Saruman's Uruk-Hai army. Behind him rode thousands of riders, their weapons held high and their voices clear and strong.

The Uruk-Hai forces stepped forth, raising their spears ready to slay the Army. But Gandalf lifted his staff high into the air and it was as if the morning light answered an unspoken command as it struck down upon the black skinned monsters. They cried out and shielded their eyes in pain, just as the new arrivals came down upon them. Gandalf and his forces fought with such ferocious power and might, that the enemy stood no chance. Feeling renewed hope, Théoden's army seemed to grow more powerful, and their weakness long since forgotten.

"He did it," Batgirl whispered, loud enough for Legolas to hear

The Elf Prince looked over to her, while turning aside the blade of another Uruk with his bow and stabbing them with one of his curved elf daggers. "Was there any doubt? He is the White Wizard, is he not?"

Suddenly the smile faded from the elf's lips as his eyes caught sight of something over Cassandra' shoulder. Fighting back the Uruk was one of the new arrivals, whom he could swear looked horrifyingly familiar. The soldier was small in height, despite his position on his dark red colored horse. His head was covered in semi-long hair as dark as midnight. But what drew Legolas' attention was the way that they moved. The way that he moved, the way that he held the sword…

"It cannot be…" the Elf Prince gasped as the mysterious 'ghost' vanished from his line of sight. His eyes searched frantically for the soldier, but was forced to cast the thoughts out of his mind as the battle waged on.

The Uruk-Hai were now loosing and loosing bad. They could only cower and flee from this new power. Dropping their weapons they had begun to flee from the field of battle with the Rohirrim in close pursuit. But there was sudden gasps of shock as everyone brought their horses to screeching stops, and watched as the Uruk-Hai vanish into a woodland that Batgirl and just about everyone else could swear had not been there before.

The land had changed. Where before the green dale had lain plain and open, there new stood tall and majestic trees, darkness beneath their mighty branches. It was as if all those hundreds of trees had popped up over night! If it weren't for the fact that Batgirl had faced off against the meta-human Poison Ivy on a multitude of occasions she would have thought this completely impossible.

Yet this mysterious this new and unusual development did not to register in the minds of the Uruk-Hai and like a whiff of smoke in a summer breeze, they passed under the foreboding shadows of the newly risen forest.

"Stay out of the forest!" commanded a slightly familiar voice. "Keep away from the trees!"

"But they are getting away!" shouted Gimli. Everyone watched as the final Uruks vanished into the forest just as horrifying groans and cries of pain erupted from the dark wood.

"No," Batgirl said softly. "They won't."

* * *

Dismounting their horses, Théoden, Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir and Batgirl stood waiting as Gandalf and a familiar soldier in Rohan armor, his long blood stained blonde hair shown under his helm.

Batgirl mouth was ready to drop open as she recognized the Third Marshal of Riddermark.

"Welcome Éomer, sister-son!" King Théoden cried out, striding forth. "Now that I see you safe, I am glad indeed." Éomer leapt off of his horse and sprinted forth to embrace the older man.

"Hail Lord of the Mark!" responded the Horse marshal. He pulled back and looked into his uncle's eyes, relieved to see a fire and love he long thought extinguished. "Your eyes are clear."

"And my heart is proud, dear nephew." Again the two embraced tightly, just as Gandalf dismounted his Shadowfax and looked to his friends.

"And again you come to us in our hour of need, Mithrandir," Legolas stated.

"Did I not say that I would return and meet you here?" Gandalf asked, raising a fuzzy white eyebrow.

"You did it," Cassandra said. Gandalf smiled under his thick white beard, and turned to look at the young woman. She had pulled off her mask allowing him to look into her bright brown eyes.

"I had promised you hope, my dear," he replied. "In more ways than one..." Batgirl tilted her head questioningly, but before she could ask what he meant, she was interrupted.

"There ye are!" called Gimli's voice. Everyone turned to see the dwarf racing over the battlefield on foot, his pipe clenched in his teeth with smoke billowing out while in his hand he held his axe bloodied with Uruk blood once again. Apparently he had not stood aside and let the other have all the fun. "Gandalf, it was about time ye got here!" he said with an overly casual tone.

The Wizard smiled down at him. "So I have been told." Upon the Dwarf's arrival, Legolas quickly moved forward, a superior smirk on his lips.

"Final count," Legolas said, fingering his bow with no false modest. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two?" Gimli repeated, pulling the pipe from his teeth. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish Princeling." Legolas' eyes shot up from his bow, upon realizing that he was being mocked. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three_. Alas my axe is notched: the forty-third had an iron collar on his neck.

Legolas looked absolutely aghast. To be out done by a dwarf? If his father ever got wind of this… Finally a sinister smile broke on the elf's delicate feature. "But do not celebrate yet master dwarf, for we still have a third member of our contest, if you recall…"

Gimli's bushy eyebrows shot up in realization. The elf was right.

"And what did you get Cassandra?" Legolas asked.

Batgirl thought hard for a moment attempting to make certain she had counted correctly. "Um…Forty-eight." Gimli's mouth dropped open and Legolas' grin grew wider. "Why? What did you get?"

"Well… at least I beat the Elf," Gimli grumbled.

"Good to see something never change," stated a voice from being the Fellowship, cutting off Gimli's response. Legolas body went ridged. Gimli began to chock loudly on his pipe. Aragorn's eyes shot open wide. The four members of the Fellowship turned around slowly and their breath was held in their throats. The same thoughts ran through each other minds. How could it be him? How could he have survived? But there was no mistaking it. It was truly he.

Timothy 'Robin' Drake stood before them. Dressed in Rohirrim armor stained with the blood of slain Uruk's, with his black and cold cape draped over his shoulder, and the opaque lenses eyes shining from behind his green domino mask. In his left hand he carried the elf sword given to him by Thranduil, in his right he led a horse with the color of copper ore.

"Miss me, guys?"

Gimli was the first to recover as he ran up to Robin, wrapping his massive arms tightly around the Boy Wonder. "I can'nae believe-! How did ye-?" Gimli was spouting out random words and phrases completely unable to get a thought completely out.

"It is really you," Legolas whispered, embracing Robin immediately after Gimli had let go. "We thought you had perished!"

Before Robin could respond, Aragorn had raced to the boy and grabbing hold of both of his shoulders and examined him wide-eyed. "How did you survive the fall? The Uruk had thrown you from more than a hundred story drop! It-it can't be possible!"

"Aye, like yer one to talk, laddie" Gimli jibed, before pointing to Robin, Gandalf and Aragorn. "New rule: None of ye are allowed near a cliff or pit or waterfall for the rest of our trip! All this near-death is gone kill the rest of us from stress!"

"You fell off a cliff too?" Robin asked Aragorn, raising an eyebrow. The Ranger smiled and nodded.

"Aye, but when I fell it was into a river. You on the other hand fell from a cliff down to a hard forest covered ground hundreds of feet below."

"Dude, I fall off skyscrapers on a regular basis," Robin smiled. "It was no big deal." Tim closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered the fall from Falls of Rauros. "Well…. no… maybe I shouldn't say that…"

"T-Tim?"

Robin looked up away from the Fellowship and towards Batgirl. She was standing perfectly still, and even where her mask in place Tim could see the fear and disbelief etched on her face. At last, she reached up and pulled back her mask, allowing all to see her face. Her beautiful tilted Asian eyes were brimming with tears, that she did nothing to wipe away.

There were a multitude of gasps from many of Théoden's men who had not realized that it had been really a young girl who had fought by their side. But none of that mattered to any of the Fellowship, as Tim walked past his friends, and slowly towards Cassandra. His mouth curved into a wistful smile, and be halted only a mere foot away from her. For what seemed like an eternity they just stood there, looking at one another.

"Hey Cassie," he said softly.

> **_POW! _**

Robin head flew back, and his body followed as a powerful punch connected with his face. The sheer momentum of the hit sent him crashing back into Aragorn, who successfully caught the boy. Everyone's heads snapped to look at Cassandra whose fist was still held out, and clenched tightly. On her face was a look of pure fury.

"My Lady…" Haldir said, being the first one to find their voice. But he was able to finish his thought as Batgirl spun and stormed off, leaving everyone included Gandalf confounded.

"Okay… **Oww**…" Robin murmured, rubbing the side of his face tenderly. Already the appearance of a bruise was beginning to appear. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Cassandra stormed past all over the bodies of slain men and orcs and through the crowds of soldiers making towards the Helm's Deep. Anyone who saw her could tell to stay out of her way. Too many emotions had hit all at once upon seeing Robin alive again. Relief, joy, sadness, anger, and brew over her emotion.

As she raced through the remains of Helm's Deep, Cassandra practically ran into Éowyn who had been leading her people out of the caves upon learning the battle was over. "Cassandra! You are alive! It is over!" Éowyn cried wrapping her arms around Batgirl with joy and relief at seeing her friend alive, but the smile vanished as soon as she Cassandra's tears stained faced. "Cassandra?"

"He's alive," Batgirl said barely over a whisper.

The Shield Maiden felt confusion creep over her face. "Who?"

"R-Robin," Batgirl chocked out before pushing past Éowyn and vanishing around the corner.

"What?"

Further into the fortress Cassandra raced, blindly lost in her own tears and pain. At last she stopped and leaned up against a stonewall, allowing her tears to flow freely.

"You realize that you have hurt Robin."

Batgirl screeched to a halt and it took all her self-control to not turn around and belt the speaker. "You knew," she growled. "You knew he was alive."

Gandalf the White leaned on his staff, and looked down at the girl before him. "Yes."

With the speed of someone who had spent 17 years of the life in mortal combat, Batgirl turned on the Wizard with pure hatred in her eyes. "And you didn't tell me?!"

Gandalf didn't even wince. "No. I could not."

"Bullshit!" she spat at him. "I… I thought he… dead! And you knew he wasn't! We find you… and you didn't tell me!"

"Yes."

Batgirl's glare bore into Gandalf like a diamond tip drill press. How could just one word enrage her so goddamn much? He knew that Tim had never died and he had the gall to look at her like he had done nothing wrong? "How long?"

"Since I was returned," Gandalf said softly. "Galadriel helped me confirm it when I arrived in Lothlórien. Her mirror is quiet an amazing tool."

Batgirl's tear-filled glare didn't waver once. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not want to give you false hope. I knew that Robin was well at the moment, but I cannot foresee the future. If something were to happen to him, before we met again…"

"You… should have told me," Batgirl interrupted. Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment, and leaned a bit more on his staff.

"Perhaps I should have," he said after a moment. "Aragorn knew that I was hiding something from you, and thought I should have told you. But I did not want to cause you more pain. I am sorry. I had hoped that I had not done wrong by you. I now truly see that I was wrong."

"You should have… listened," Batgirl said softly, finally breaking her gaze with the wizard. "Stupid Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled sadly. Batgirl stood before him, her shoulder dropped and she sat down against one of the few benches that had survived the battle. "Is Robin… mad at me?" she said in a small voice.

"I believe he is more hurt than anything more," the elderly wizard replied. "Both physically and emotionally. And I do not doubt for an instant that is he currently troubled and greatly confused by your actions. Why did you-?"

"I-I don't know," she said. "I saw him… couldn't… believe it. I just felt… so angry and sad and… It was… ins… inst…"

"Instinct," Gandalf offered in that Alfred-ish tone.

Batgirl nodded. "Yeah."

A comfortable silence fell over them, before the Wizard held out his hand to her. "Come my dear. We still have much to do…"

"And little time to do it in," Batgirl finished. She then took Gandalf's hand and stood up. "I know."

* * *

Robin sat propped up against a wall, with a large chuck of what he could only consider was horsemeat over his face. Aragorn, Éomer, Théoden and Haldir stood not far away talking in worried tones, while Legolas and Gimli sat nearby telling Robin of all that had happened since they were separated. They spoke about Boromir's makeshift funeral, their search for Merry and Pippin, locating Gandalf once again and joining with Théoden's forces.

But unfortunately the Teen Wonder wasn't really listening. His thoughts were too preoccupied with Batgirl. Over a week had passed since they the battle at Rauros, and all that time, his mind had been consumed with her face. And when he imagined their reunion, there had been a large assortment of scenarios.

A punch in the face had **NOT** been one of them.

When Gandalf had arrived during the battle between the Riders of Rohan and the Uruk-Hai, Robin had never been more relieved in his life. Not only was the Wizard alive after his apparent death, but he had also come with word about the Fellowship. Of course there had been the short period of complete and total disbelief at seeing Gandalf, who had fallen into a bottomless cavern followed by a demon of fire. But as Robin liked to remind himself, if people like Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Green Arrow, and just about ever other member of the JLA, JSA, Titans and Outsiders could return from the dead, why couldn't the same be said for people in Middle-Earth?

_'Real life is stranger than fiction…'_ Robin had thought to himself.

But the feeling of relief had quickly altered to concern and worry, when Gandalf informed him and Éomer about the current situation back in Edoras and Helms Deep. Of course, the Riders of Rohan quickly wrapped up their own situation and took off in order to add their aid their friends and family.

"Tim?" said Legolas, interrupting Tim's thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

Gimli gave good-natured groan. "See, I told ye he wasn't listening."

"Oh jeeze, sorry guys," Robin apologized. "My mind was elsewhere."

Both the elf and dwarf nodded, not needing an explanation. They had hoped their chatter would distract Tim from thinking about the… incident that occurred not long ago, despite how unlikely that would prove.

"Don't worry lad," Gimli said. "We'll tell ye our tale again when you're more attentive."

"Yes, I am certain that Gimli is surely looking for any excuse to tell how he beat my count of slain Uruk-Hai again," Legolas added dryly. A proud glint appeared in Gimli's eyes and Tim allowed himself a smile, only to wince at the pain of moving the muscle in his cheek.

"I really missed you guys."

"Gandalf! There you are!" cried Théoden's voice, interrupting everyone's conversations. They all turned to see the White Wizard with Batgirl in tow. "Where did you-?" The King stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Cassandra appear from behind Gandalf. A look from the Wizard told everyone to not worry.

Robin looked up at Batgirl who was obviously doing her best not to look at him. Her body was hidden completely by her cape, and her long black hair hid her face from his worried glance.

_'Yeah, defiantly not the reunion I was expecting…' _Tim thought to himself sarcastically. The Boy Wonder wished nothing more than to speak with Cassie, but unfortunately that would need to wait until later.

"Gandalf, how ever did you create such a forest around the Deep in such time?" Aragorn asked, finally breaking the silence.

Gandalf laughed long and merrily. "That is no deed of mine. It is a thing beyond the counsel of the wise. Better than my design, and better even than my hope the even has proven

"Then if it is not yours, whose is the Wizardry?" Théoden asked, for he also thought the Forest of Gandalf's doing. "Not Saruman's, that is plain. Is there some mightier age of whom we have not yet to learn?"

"It is not wizardry, but a power far older," replied Gandalf, 'A power that walked the earth, ere elf sang or hammer rang.'

_'Ere iron was found or tree was hewn  
When young was mountain under moon;  
Ere ring was made, or wrought was woe,  
It walked the Forrest long ago._'

Robin, Gimli and Legolas walked over to join the group. "And what's that supposed to mean?" the Boy Wonder asked, finally breaking his concerned gaze from Batgirl.

"If you would learn that, you should come with me to Isengard," answered the Wizard cryptically.

"To Isengard?" everyone said in unison.

"Yes," Gandalf said looking amused by everyone's reaction. "I shall return to Isengard, and those who ill may come with me. There we may see strange things."

"But there are not men enough in the Mark, not if they were all gathered together and healed of wounds and weariness, to assault the stronghold of Saruman, Théoden persisted, and from the looks on Éomer, Aragorn, Robin and the rest, they were in agreement with the King.

"I wish to speak with Saruman, as soon as may be now," replied Gandalf, "and since he has done you great injury, it would be fitting if you were there. But how soon and how swiftly will you ride?"

"My men are weary with battle," Théoden replied; "and I am weary also. For I have ridden far and slept little. Alas, my old age is not feigned nor due only to the whispering of Wormtongue. It is an ill that no leech can wholly cure, not even Gandalf."

The Wizard nodded. He was anxious to travel to Isengard, but the King spoke true and it would be unfair to force Théoden's men and his own friends into danger when they were so spent. "Then let all who are to ride with me rest now. We will journey under the shadow of evening. It is as well; for my counsel that all our comings and goings should be as secret as may be, henceforth. But do not command many men to go with you, Théoden. We go to a parley not a fight."

> **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. Forgiveness Divine

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 28  
Forgiveness Divine**

As requested by Gandalf only a small company of people was chosen to travel to Isengard. To ride with him, Théoden choose Éomer and twenty of his finest soldiers. Gandalf of course choose that Aragorn, Legolas, Robin, Batgirl and Gimli to join them as well. Haldir and the remaining members of the Elven Host that came to help with the battle of Helm's Deep had agreed to travel with the Company until they arrived at Isengard. Afterwards they would need to turn west and return to Lothlórien, for surely Sauron would know about the Elves involvement in protecting Rohan and his revenge against the Elves would be swift and cruel.

Yet the company would not be leaving until nightfall of that day, for most were weary from the great battle and were in need of sleep, food and medical care.

Robin had attempted to get some rest for himself, but had found it near impossible. He was far too wired from the day's events not to mention his mind was heavy with thoughts of Cassandra. After Gandalf had explained the plans for Isengard, she had disappeared, and Tim knew that it would be pointless to go looking for her. Instead Robin had used his time to help Aragorn, Legolas and Éomer prepare their horses and supplies for their trip. Gimli had also been with them, but was soon found snoring loudly on top of an old stone bench.

"Apparently that forty-third Orc took a lot out of him," Legolas had said, a bit too cheeky than normal for an Elf.

"Don't sulk, Legolas," Robin sighed, with a half-smile. "What would King Thranduil says?"

"I am not sulking," Legolas defended.

"Uh-Huh…" Robin nodded in an overly patronizing manner as he traded a smirk with Aragorn, who had been brushing down Brego's mane.

As they worked, Aragorn and Legolas had told Robin more about what had happened to them over the past eight days. But when it came to Robin's tale, the Boy Wonder had become suddenly tight lipped. Far more so that was usual for the young detective.

"Um… I'll tell you about later, okay guy?" he said evasively. "You know… when Batgirl is here. So I don't have to tell the story twice." Both Ranger and Elf were confused by the suddenly change in attitude, but didn't push further.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps on top of the stone ground, Robin and the others looked up too see Éomer and the Lady Éowyn walk through a broken stone archway. Looking at the pair, he could defiantly see the family resemblance. And it wasn't just the blond hair and blue eyes. They stood with the air of warriors, proud and commanding. Robin hadn't officially met the Lady, but Éomer had spoken highly of her during their journey. The pride of a brother most likely, but there was nothing wrong with that.

A hint of sadness befell Robin as he thought about his own 'siblings'. Although he was born an only child, Tim had gained a brother and sister in his fellow crime fighters Nightwing and Oracle. Dick Grayson had been Tim's hero since the age of 3 years old, when they met at Halley Circus, the night that Dick's parents were murdered. When Tim became Robin, Dick had taken him under his wing and had quickly become the older brother that he never had.

Tim had been Robin roughly for a year before had met his surrogate sister Oracle and it was another six months before he had actually met the woman behind the electronic-voice and digital mask, face to face. But he had quickly warmed up to the former-Batgirl turned computer wizard, and she to him. They had quickly developed the playful and yet protective sibling relationship. It also helped that they both were big into computers.

As the brother and sister walked towards them, Éowyn's face seemed to light up at the sight of Aragorn, yet this action had gone unnoticed by the others. "Friends," Éomer greeted brightly. "Is all well with the preparations for Isengard?"

Aragorn nodded, looking from Éomer. "Yes. We shall be ready for departure by the time your Uncle has awoken from his sleep. How went the burial preparation?"

Éomer's face fell slight and sighed. "They go well, yet there are so many that fell in battle." Éowyn placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. They had both known and actually grown up amongst many of those who had died.

Aragorn nodded in agreement, and looked from Éomer to Éowyn. "I am certain that your heart is glad to be reunited with your family."

Éowyn's face blushed furiously, but again her brother seemed oblivious to it. Holding her hand tightly the Horse Marshal nodded. "That I am. I was most worried for her well being after Wormtongue had me and my men banished." Looking over Aragorn's shoulder, Éomer noticed Robin and indicated that he come over.

"Hey Éomer," Robin greeted. "What's happening?"

Éowyn's brow furrowed in what had become a common gesture amongst people who listened to Robin talk. But Éomer who had grown a bit more used to Robin's slang merely nodded and smiled. "Simply enjoying a walk, my friend. Please allow me to introduce you to my dear sister, the Lady Éowyn. Sister, this is Robin."

The Shield Maiden held out her hand, and Robin shook it gently. "Its nice to finally meet you, Éowyn" Robin smiled.

"And you, Master Robin," she replied. "You friends had spoken of you often, and I must admit that I was surprised to learn that you were alive, much less traveling with my brother."

"Yeah, you and everyone else," Robin said, unconsciously rubbing the bruise on his face. The siblings exchanged uneasy side-glances. Although Éowyn hadn't witnessed the 'reunion' of Batgirl and Robin, the others had told her about it. She could not understand why Cassandra would hit Robin, after thinking him dead. And she had not been able to ask her friend since Cassandra had pulled what Gimli called 'her disappearing act' once again. "So are you coming with us to Isengard, Éowyn?"

Éomer tensed, and an unhappy/slightly pissed scowl came over Éowyn's own face. "No, my Uncle would rather I lead our people back to Edoras."

_'Insert foot A into mouth B,'_ Tim thought.

Setting down his brush, Aragorn decided that it might be best to change topics. "Robin, I have been meaning to ask you: what has happened to the rest of you costume? You do not seem right without it."

Robin nodded at the Ranger in gratitude for the last second save and looked down at the slightly baggy Rohirrim uniform he was wearing, though sans the armored chest plate. He still was decked out with his cape, boots, gloves, and utility belt and of course the green domino mask but it just didn't look right without the redbreast tunic and green tights.

"It should be on the way the junk heap," he replied, reaching for his sack and pulling out the familiar dirt covered red and green tunic. "Blood, dirt, and lord knows what else…" Tim replied holding up the costume.

"It does not appear completely to waste," Aragorn said, examining the Kevlar. "Perhaps it can still be salvaged and parts of it replaced." Aragorn's eyes met with Éowyn's, who had forgotten her anger at being left behind again and nodded in agreement.

"If you would leave it in my keeping," the Shield Maiden said to Robin. "I might be able to have a seamstress clean and repair you garments for when you return from Isengard." Robin looked at the beaten costume and shrugged half-heartedly. He wasn't sure what kind of repairs they could do.

"I guess you can try," Robin said handing the tunic and tights to Éowyn. "But I don't know what good it will do."

Éowyn took the clothes and much like Legolas had been was in awe of the fabric. Despite the rips and caked blood and mud, she could not recall such an unusual cloth. The red tunic was hard as leather, but made from an unknown material. The green under shirt and tights were still smooth and lighter than anything she could ever recall holding. She looked up at from the costume at a moment and flashed a smile at Aragorn who nodded in thanks.

Turning about, the Ranger then went to give Gimli a gentle shake. The dwarf snorted and grunted, before opening a blurry eye at the others.

"I wasn't sleep," he said instantly, "Resting my eyes, is all."

"Of course," Aragorn said in a slightly patronizing tone, "but I was actually going to suggest that we eat a bit before we leave. According to Gandalf, we shall not be stopping until late tonight it would be best we not leave on empty stomachs." Legolas and Gimli nodded and began to follow Aragorn back towards the Keep, but paused when they noticed Robin still behind. "Aren't you coming Tim?"

"I'll catch up guys," Robin replied. "I'm just going to get some water for Redd first." The others nodded and continued back, but Éowyn held back and placed he hand gently on his shoulder.

"Give her time," she said in her soft and yet strong voice. Giving his shoulder a squeeze, Éowyn went to rejoin the others. Robin watched her retreating back with a wan smile before sighing heavily and reaching down for the wooden water bucket. He had heard the same advise from Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and even Haldir. And although he knew that was the best thing to do, it still wasn't easy for him.

Trying to push the thoughts aside, Tim went towards a small flight of stone stairs that went down into an old stone courtyard. Standing in the center of said courtyard stood an old stone well that had thankfully survived the Orc.

Looking down at his reflection in the well water, Robin gentle brushed the bruise on his cheek with his fingertips. Cassandra certainly hadn't lost her touch that was for certain. He hadn't even seen the fist coming, and he had been looking right at her. Thankfully she had been holding back. If Cassandra had wanted to really hurt him, he wouldn't have been able to stand up for a month if ever again.

It was at times like this that Tim realized how truly confounding Cassandra Cain could be. Ever since they had met Cassandra had always been blunt and to the point. After all, she had never been trained in the art of subtlety. Yet at the same time she was distant and recluse.

_'Just like Bruce…'_ Tim thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

Robin almost yelped as the voice cut through his thoughts like a chainsaw. Spinning about his mouth gaped open, the Boy Wonder found Batgirl standing before him, as if she had simple appeared out of thin air. Taking a moment to gain his composure, Tim looked into the area of her charcoal colored mask where her eyes would be. "So are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

Robin's words weren't so much harsh, but they did have an edge to them. Yet Batgirl didn't' let the sting show, as she remained complete still. "We thought… that you died. Aragorn and I… We found you're throwing star. You fell… I thought I lost you…"

"And so of course, when you find out I'm not dead, you tried to rectify that?" Robin asked, half joking half confused.

"Don't. Its not funny," Cassie said.

"I never said it was," Tim took a step forward, but his fellow vigilante took an equal stepped back from him. "Cassie… Seriously: Why did you hit me?"

"I was angry," Cassie snapped while still avoiding his eyes. Tim could tell she was doing her best to keep a strong stone cold expression and thanks to all the training that she had received, she was doing a remarkable job at it. "I was… angry and sad and… Gandalf, he knew…. He knew you were alive. He… didn't tell me. I don't understand why he didn't tell me."

Tim nodded. "Did you ask him why he didn't tell you?"

"Yes. He didn't' want to give me… false hope. It was stupid answer."

"Not the smartest of moves on his part, I'll admit," Robin replied. "But you can't blame Gandalf for wanting to protect you. I mean, there WERE times when I might not have made it Cass. I'm not saying what he did was right, but…" Batgirl though had apparently stopped listening as she had now turned from him and was staring back towards the damaged remains of Helm's Deep. "Gandalf wasn't the only reason you hit me, was it?" Robin asked. Batgirl turned her head slightly as if to acknowledge the question.

"Tim… I don't know what to do. I've never been…" Cassandra bowed her head sadly. How was she supposed to explain this? "Cain… father… never let me touch him… hold him… Just fighting… and hurting… I never learn anything else. So when I see you… alive…"

"You did the only thing that came natural to you," Robin finished. "You fought."

"Yes."

Tim bowed his head slightly and his mind flew back to when Batgirl and Batman had both inhaled Doctor Death's drug 'Soul'. The two had fought furiously across Gotham until they had both nearly died on the Sprang Bridge. While to everyone else it had seemed that the two Bats had gone… well batty. But to them it all made perfect sense. To them it had been a sort of screwed up therapy session. Even after all the time with Oracle, Batman and the others, and all the progress she made, fighting would always be her language.

It was the core of her being…

…Of her soul…

"I… I understand if you don't…" But before the words could fully escape her lips, Robin walked close enough to Cassandra and pulled off her cowl, allowing her long black locks of her to fall down her face and onto her shoulders. Slowly she opened her eyes, which were now brimming over with tears. Using his thumb, Tim wiped them away and slowly leaned in. He ever so gently brushed his lips against her own, and Cassandra's eyes closed again. Both were taken back to their first kiss in the Mines of Moria. This one was softer than that had been; yet the same feeling was there. A feeling that they both had found something neither of them had been looking for.

"Cassie," he whispered pulling back from the kiss. "Do you know what it was that kept me going all this time? Why I walked halfway across Middle-Earth, by my self and didn't just give up? It was you. It's always been you. I love you Cassie. The only thing that ever surprised me was long I took to realize it. And I don't want to lose you again."

Batgirl looked at Robin and felt her heart want to burst. How could anyone be so forgiving? How could Tim be so willing to look past the violence and pain that she brought everyone? "I-I…" Cassandra took a deep breath. "I love you too," Cass whispered in return.

Tim's gloved hand stroked her cheek lightly. "Just promise you aren't going to hit me every time we see each," he winced dramatically. "I don't think my poor face can take that." Cassandra titled her head so that to kiss Tim once again, only more deeply.

"I try," she replied. "Can't promise."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was already falling in the west, when at last Théoden, Gandalf and their companions rode down from the Keep of Helm's Deep. Behind them gathered the people of Westfold, old and young all to bid safe journey to their King and the heroes of the Hornburg. After a bit, the people stopped, not wishing to go and further near the frightful woodland that had appeared overnight. 

Everyone was grateful to see that Batgirl and Robin were once again speaking to one another without the sudden acts of unexpected violence. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were especially happy that the pair was reunited and back on good terms. Cassandra's attitude seemed lighter since they reconciled.

The Riders came down to the wood and halted, feeling uneasy to continue though. The trees were dark and menacing and there was an intimidating mist about. The roots of the tree were archaic and lifted out of the ground in a Tim Burton sort of movie fashion. Gandalf paid this no mind though as he rode on, leading the company through the wood as he would a Sunday stroll.

"Sauron's Wrath will be terrible," Gandalf said looking over the forest. "His retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin." The others tensed at the foreboding words spoken by the Wizard. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the Wilderness."

"Frodo… Sam…" Cassandra whispered softly. Robin moved his horse over near enough to Batgirl so that he could place his hand on her own.

"Don't worry about them," he whispered to her. "Those guys are tough. They can handle some jerk like Sauron." Cassandra allowed a small smile, though she couldn't' help wonder what could be happening to the two Hobbits who literally carried the fate of Middle-Earth and perhaps all of existence on their small shoulders.

The trees around the group hummed with satisfaction; Haldir had recognized the emotion not long after he had first passed under the branches. Satisfaction of what he couldn't know, though he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the billows of steam rising from the ring of Isengard he and his kin had spied not two days ago. The forest had a fresh feel to it, as if it were new-born though the trees themselves could undoubtedly give even him a run for his money in the age department; it was almost as if the trees had up and moved just recently and the excitement of the travel was still being sung. An exchanged glance with Legolas told him that his kinsman was sensing the same things as he would stare about in absolute fascination of the forest and would even stop to listen to the 'voices' of the trees. Of course if Gimli would allow it. As always, since Gimli and horses were an unsafe combination, the Dwarf shared the use of Legolas' horse, Hasufel.

"These are the strangest trees that ever I saw," Legolas said, his blue eyes scanning all about. "And I have seen many an oak grown from acorn to ruinous age. I wish that there were leisure now to walk among them: they have voices, and in time I might come to understand their thoughts."

"NO, NO!" Gimli shouted. "Let us leave them! I guess their thought already: hatred of all that go on two legs; and their speed is of crushing and strangling."

"If Poison Ivy were here, then I might agree with you," Robin said. Both Batgirl and he stopped their horses Nadia and Redd next to Hasufel. "But I think you're just being paranoid right now, Gimli. If the trees wanted us dead, we already would be."

Legolas nodded. "It is Orcs that they hate. For they do not belong here and they know little of Elves and Men. Far away are the valleys where they sprang. From the deep dales of Fangorn, Gimli, that is where they come, I guess."

"Feels like Fangorn," Batgirl added looking about studiously. "Dark and angry. Think there… Ents here?"

"Ents?" Robin asked. "What's an Ent? Some kind of bird?"

"The Tree Shepards of lore," Gandalf answered, signaling to Shadowfax to stop, and turning to look back at the others. "Guardians of the forest and woodland, though many think them to be legend."

"Are they not?" Éomer asked. "I was told tales of the Tree people as a child, but surely they are not real."

"Oh, they are quite real Master Éomer as you all shall soon see and discover for yourselves."

Legolas and Gimli soon fell into a long debate about caves and stone versus forest and trees. Everyone else's attention had been drawn from the frightening forest as they listened to the pair of unusual friends debate back and forth. It was a nice diversion and it was really amazing how Gimli spoke long about the true beauty that could be seen within a cave if one were simply to look.

"You move me, Gimli," said Legolas. "I have never heard you speak like this before. Almost you make me regret that I have not seen these cave. Come! Let us make this bargain – if we both return safe out of the perils that await us, we will journey for a while together. You shall visit Fangorn with me, and then I will come with you to properly see Helm's Deep."

Gimli grimaced at the thought of returning to the cursed Forest, but nodded. "That would not be the way of return that I should choose. But I will endure Fangorn, if I have you promise to come back to the caves and share their wonder with me."

"You have my promise," Legolas agreed.

Onward the company rode on through the day, and stopping once that evening so that to rest and eat. It was just after midnight, Batgirl was awakened by a strange sound. It almost sounded like a stampede, which startled her. Her eyes shot open to see that and Aragorn were also standing ready, weapons in hand. As the noise grew louder, indicating that whatever was making it was drawing near, all three of them prepared to fight.

"Sheath your weapons," Gandalf yelled before they had the chance to do more than raise their swords. "They will not harm us."

The men followed Gandalf's orders without question, sheathing their swords quickly. Batgirl and Robin, who was not only more suspicious but also more skeptical about the crashing noises being harmless. Too many times they had been attacked by living plants and weren't anxious for a Middle-Earth repeat. Robin's hand rested on his sword, while Batgirl was in a fighting stance barely noticeable with her cape blocking her body.

Because of the dark it was very hard to distinguish the source of the noise, even as it approached and began passing them. The group calmed a little more as they saw that the horses, while growing skittish, showed no signs of panicking. As Robin's tensed muscles began to relax, he brought his finger up the button on the side of his mask, initiating his starlight night-vision lenses, peering into the forest surrounding them. He could quickly discern the source of the strange sounds as she realized that the shapes she was seeing were Tree people. Real life honest to god tree people. Not people with plant features but rather trees with human features, herd the trees by their clearing. Hopefully everything was like Gandalf said and they weren't like one of Poison Ivy's creations and who were always designed to kill them. He hoped.

After the noise had died away into the night everyone returned to their bedrolls. Batgirl was surprised to see that Gimli had actually slept through all the excitement. A small snort escaped her and then she shook her head.

Several hours later, the company was back on the road and upon the next morning they finally cleared the woodlands and turning towards the Ford. The road itself began to dip between rising turf-banks, carving its way through the terraces to the river's edge, and up again upon the other side. The riders looked down upon the crossing and it seemed strange to them; for the Fords had ever been a place full of rush and chatter of water upon stones; but was now silent. They turned onto a stone paved road that could have once been considered quite lovely, had its care been kept. They followed the path until at last they could see a tall tower looming up before them. It was black; and set upon it was a forked design. Surrounding the tower was clouds of smoke and steam.

"Isengard," Robin whispered, looking at the tower in slight awe. It reminded him ever so slightly of Wayne Tower back in Gotham and a pang of homesickness was felt in his heart.

"Yes," Gandalf stated, "And the gates are not far now."

And sure enough they could soon see it. The massive doors had been ripped from their hinges and lay broken and twisted on the ground. Great piles of stone rubble could be seen through the archway. The thick wall that had surrounded Isengard was full of cracks and in some places had been torn down entirely. Just on the other side of the tunnel that passed through the wall the inner ring of Isengard was flooded with steaming water. Wreckage floated upon its bubbling surface. However, in the midst of all this the tower of Orthanc still stood.

The Riders sat silent on their horses struck by the awesome sight before them. Saruman had been dealt a grievous blow but none knew how this had come to be. A sudden movement from a heap of rubble that sat just before the archway caused Robin to turn his own eyes from the destruction before them, and just in time to hear…

"Welcome, my lords… to Isengard!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. Under New Management

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's Note_: What? Two updates within two days of one another? Madness I tells ya! Truth is I originally planed for these last two chapters as one, but I decided it be best I split them into two. And once again, I know that at times I have spelling and grammar errors and I promise you that I DO check for them before I post. But unfortunately things still get missed from time to time. It drives me crazy enough as it is. But as the saying goes 'no one is perfect.'_**

**_Anyways back to the important matter at hand… Enjoy and as always, Please read and review._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 29  
Under New Management**

"Welcome, my lords… to Isengard!"

The hail came from the crumbling ruin of a shattered section of the once impenetrable ring of Isengard and Haldir did his best stifle an amused smile at the sight before them. A young boy he appeared, or like one since he was not much taller than an adolescent child. He had a mop of curly brown hair on his head, and was clad in an all too familiar greenish-gray wool cloak. Leaping to his feet, the greeter stood up and swayed back and forth in an intoxicated fashion on the pile of rock and stone. In one hand he held tightly to a chunk of bread and in the other a smoking pipe.

"We are the doorwardens," he continued. "Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took! The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."

"Doubtless he would!" replied Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"

"No, good sir, the matter escaped him," answered Merry. "He has been much occupied. We are under orders come from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."

While Haldir tried his very best not to laugh Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Robin and Batgirl all let out a unified gasp before their faces split into amazed and joyful smiles.

"Of all the…" Robin grinned.

"It appears this is a time of many reunions for your company," Éomer said to Aragorn. The Ranger's face was split into a rare full out smile as yet two more lost friends were returned to them.

"Merry!" Batgirl cried out, dismounting her house and racing towards the two long lost Halflings. "Pippin!"

"Cassandra!" they cried out together, hopping down from their perch just in time to be hugged tightly by the masked vigilante.

"Um… Cassie…" Pippin said in a muffled yelp.

"We can't breath…" finished Merry.

"Oh! Sorry," Batgirl apologized but still smiling. "Just… So happy to see you're safe."

"Oh sure, they get hugs, I almost get my jaw shattered. I see how it is…" Robin smirked sarcastically as he and the others dismounted their own horses. Merry and Pippin's smiles grew at the sight of the Boy Wonder who they thought had been slain while trying to rescue them from the Uruk-Hai, like Boromir. "Good to see you guys are alright. You had me scared for a while." Robin up and ruffled the hair on both of their heads before looking at both of them in confusion.

"Hey… didn't you two used to be shorter before?" The two Hobbits grinned secretly to one another.

"Ye young rascals! Ye woolly-footed and wool patted truants!" Gimli cried from his seat behind Legolas, hardly able to contain himself any longer. "A merry hunt ye've led us on! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue ye! And now we find ye… feasting and… and smoking!"

Pippin gave a drunken smirk, as he pulled the pipe from his teeth. "We are sitting on a field of victory," he stated, his words slurring slightly, "enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Merry nodded proudly in agreement as Pippin added: "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked his mouth watering and apparently forgetting his mock anger for a moment.

Gandalf shook his head dismissively, though there was no mistaking the glint of joy in his eyes as he mumbled: "Hobbits…"

"It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," Théoden said, feeling slightly guilty at interrupting such enjoyable merriment after such pain and loss, but he himself had many questions he'd like answered. "So these are the remaining members of your company, Gandalf? The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my housel and now here before my eyes stand yet another folk of legend. Are not these the Halfling, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if ye please, lord," said Pippin.

"Hobbits?" Repeated the King. "Your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting so. Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth."

The two Hobbits bowed low. "You are gracious my lord," Pippin smiled, feeling intoxicated from both compliment and unspeakable amount of wine and beer that he and Merry had ingested over the past day.

Both Hobbits looked up too see Haldir amongst the assortment of people and waved at him drunkenly. Haldir remembered how shy they had been around him in Lórien. He bowed his head in return greeting.

"So do we have you two to thanks for the major redecoration to Saruman's pad?" Robin asked the Hobbits, still looking at them with interest. He could swear they seemed taller.

"Well, we did what we could…" replied Pippin with no-false modesty.

"So what happened?" asked Batgirl, anxious to hear what happened to the two hobbits since they were taken from the rest of the Fellowship. Merry and Pippin looked more than ready to dive into their tale, but there was a loud clearing of someone's throat.

"Some other time would be better for a story, Cassandra," Gandalf interrupted reluctantly. "Where is Treebeard Merry?"

"Away on the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink of clean water. Most of the other Ents are with him, still buys at their work over there." Merry pointed towards the streaming lake where they heard a loud _'hoom-hom'_, which sounded somewhat like a victory horn.

"And is the Orthanc then left unguarded?" asked Gandalf.

"There is the water," Merry replied. "But Quickbeam and some others are watching it. Not all those posts and pillars in the plain are of Saruman's, planting."

Robin pulled his binoculars from his belt and looked over to where Merry indicated and his mouth fell open. Sure enough, he could now see a handful of large creature moving about the Orthanc's base. At first glance one would think them to merely be trees that had survived the flood and destruction, but they certainly were more than that.

Batgirl dropped her own binoculars from her eyes. "Wow," she murmured before looking back over her shoulder at the forest behind them. She wondered how many of those trees had been literally watching them all this time?

"It is past noon," Gandalf said. "And we at any rate have not eaten since early this morning. Yet I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?"

The Hobbits exchanged slightly offended looks. "He left a message," replied Merry, "and I was coming to it, but I have been hindered by many other questions. I was to say that, if the Lord of Mark and Gandalf will ride to the Orthanc they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best there, it was discovered and selected by your _humble _servants." The Hobbit bowed low.

Gandalf laughed. "That is better! Well, Théoden, will you ride with me to find Treebeard?"

"I will come with you," Théoden answered. "Farewell, my hobbits."

Merry and Pippin both bowed again.

While Robin was interested in meeting this 'Treebeard' fellow, he and the members of the Fellowship weren't ready to cut their reunion so short. "Hey Gandalf, would it be alright if we stuck around here, with Merry and Pippin?"

The White Wizard smiled. "Certainly. We shall only be gone for a bit. If the rest of you wish to stay, that would be well."

As Gandalf, the King, Haldir and joint Rohan and Elf host rode to locate the Ent known as Treebeard, Pippin turned back to the others, slapped his hands together rubbed them furiously.

"So," he began, with a lovable grin plastered on his face, "how's 'bout we go and get something to eat?"

* * *

Merry and Pippin led the reunited Fellowship into the tunnel that passed through the thick outer wall of Isengard. Hidden inside the wall of the tunnel was a wooden door that Merry swung open with a loud crash. Everyone could see that this area had suffered serious flood damage, of course they had a feeling it wasn't much to look at even before the flooding. Still, there was a very impressive collection of food and drink on the room's shelves. 

"Lovely accommodations you guys have here," Robin smirked, as he looked around the room. "This doesn't look like Orc style housing."

"And nay should it," Merry said, walking in first. He reached for a several large pitchers, and went about pouring glasses of wine, ale and water (for Robin, of course) for the others. "There were once many other folk in Isengard. Saruman kept enough wisdom not to trust his Orcs. He had Men to guard his gates, some of his faithful servants, I suppose. Or this could have simply been Saruman's own private storeroom. But ye should have seen when we first got here. Everything was flooded up to our waist. Thankfully the water's dropped down considerably. Now come, come. We have plenty of food here. I know you must all be hungry."

Pippin nodded brightly, as he reached for a loaf of bread set on one of the shelves his height. "And after we eat, we shall all have a good smoke. Merry and myself came across some excellent Shire weed earlier."

Batgirl and Robin in an amazing sense of timing had both taken a drink from their cups and began to chock loudly, while getting surprised looks from the others. "What has gotten into ye two?" Gimli asked.

"Did you say… you have 'weed'?" Batgirl managed to chock out.

"Aye, we did." Pippin held up a parcel for the two vigilantes to examine. None of the others understood what they were getting so worried about.

Robin looked as if her were about to burst out laughing. "Oh boy… Ya know, that explains SOOO much…" he said taking the parcel and opening it. He breathed a sigh of relief and showed the parcel contents to Batgirl.

"Sorry, you just had us worried there for a minute. Thought we were going to have to bust you for possession," Robin smiled as he handed the parcel back to the Hobbit. With all the drug busts they had been to over their tenure as Robin and Batgirl, both vigilantes knew marijuana on sight and what the Hobbit had wasn't it. It was only that river leaf that they were smoking all the time back in Rivendell.

"Possession of what?" Gimli asked.

"Well, back in Gotham there are certain drugs and herbs that have negative effects on people and are forbidden by law," Robin explained.

"One drug…marijuana had nickname 'weed'. We thought you had bad drug," Batgirl finished, before leaning back and smirking evilly at them. "Thought we need to kick your butts." Both Merry and Pippin looked horrified, before Robin and Batgirl began laughing again. After a moment the rest of them joined in.

The travelers sat at a long table and were served by Merry and Pippin, who were more than happy to do so. While they had found their time with Treebeard most enjoyable, they were both thrilled to be back amongst folk who enjoyed good food and smoke.

"You are full of courtesy this morning," commented Legolas. "But maybe, if we had not arrived, you would already have been keeping one another company again."

"Maybe and why not?" returned Pippin. "We had foul fare with the Orcs, and little enough for days before that. It seems a long while since we could eat to heart's content."

"It does not seem to have done you any harm," responded Aragorn. "Indeed you look in the bloom of health."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Robin asked. "You guys are definitely taller than you used to be and even your hair has done some major growth over the last nine days since we were separated."

"Oh we have Treebeard to thank for that," Merry said.

Pippin nodded. "Aye, Treebeard's draughts does wonders, though after drinking it for so long makes one feel the need of something solid."

Once they had finished eating, the Hobbits offered everyone a bit of the pipe-weed. Gimli, Aragorn as well as Merry and Pippin lit their pipes and leaned back in pleasure. Of course, Robin and Batgirl refrained from smoking, as did Legolas who was instead was staring out the window up at the mid-day sky.

This led to Hobbits telling the Fellowship how they'd drawn the Uruk-Hai away so that Frodo could escape, but then they could not escape themselves. The retold the others how they had witness Robin fight frantically to save them, only to be attacked by more Uruk-Hai and who they had thought him dead at the Uruk-Hai's hands like poor Boromir. Robin looked away from the others in disgust at himself, and Batgirl placed a loving hand onto his.

Merry and Pippin's story continued as they spoke of the days that followed the Fellowship's breaking and being carried by monstrous Uruks, or cruelly forced to run at the ludicrous pace they'd set. They all nodded in agreement when Merry boasted how brave Pippin had been in creating tracks for the others to follow such as dropping his Elven brooch.

"Definitely smart planning, Pip" Tim said, punching the youngest hobbit playfully in the shoulder.

"Pippin," Batgirl then said, reaching for something in her utility belt. "Before I forget… here." Opening her palm, she revealed a familiar green leafed brooch lined with sliver vines. The young Hobbit's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank ye, Cassie," Pippin exclaimed; taking the Elvish brooch that he had been parted from six days past. "I'd thought it gone forever."

Merry continued with the story and told how when the Rohirrim had attacked, Grishknah had tried to kill and eat them. And just Aragorn had deduced when Batgirl, Legolas, Gimli and himself had arrived at Fangorn, Merry re-told them how the pair of Hobbits had escaped into Fangorn. Pippin then took over the story, as he proudly spoke of Merry facing off against the blood thirst Grishknah.

"Oh ye should have seen him," he said, excitedly waving around his hands wildly as if to help him tell the story. "So there I am up in the tree and Merry is following me, right? Well we think we lost him and just then that brute came out of nowhere and pulled Merry down! Well Merry gives him a right good kick in the face and gets back to his feet. They then start circling each other, and I wont lie to ye. I was scarred out of me wits." Pippin turned to Batgirl and Robin excitedly. "But Merry, he did just like you taught us. That Grishknah fellow ran right for him, and Merry used the monster's speed and weight against him and flipped him right over his shoulder and into the tree I was on! It was amazing!"

Everyone laughed as the energy that Pippin told his tale with, while Merry blushed furiously and shrugged at attempted modestly. "But Pip, that weren't just ANY tree I threw him at."

"Oh right ye are, Merry!" Pippin nodded. "Turns out I climb me an Ent, not a tree! Treebeard it was. Just when Merry flipped that fellow, I was cheering and I suppose my cheers and the Orc to his shin… That was Treebeard's shin, right Merry?"

"I suppose ye could call it that," Merry shrugged.

"Well, my cheers and throwing the Orc into his shin must have woken Treebeard up. Gave me a fright it did, and I nearly fell off him and broke my neck. And oh… Treebeard wasn't too happy to find Orcs in his woods."

"To say the least Pip," Merry nodded. "Stomped the Orc flat with one of his huge… err… feet, I suppose."

"And after he stomped the Orc, Treebeard was ready to do the same to us!" Pippin added.

Merry nodded and dropping his voice down deep, he did his best Treebeard impression. "_'Little Orcs, Bru-ra-hroom,'_ he said to us. And so Pippin says: _'its talking, Merry. The tree is talking.'_ As if I hadn't noticed the talkin' tree myself… But Treebeard didn't take too kindly to being called a tree and said _'Tree? I am not tree! Hoo! I am an Ent!'_"

More laughter erupted from the assemblage of friends as Merry continued to imitate Treebeard, especially the bizarre sounds that the Ent was known to making. Although no one aside from the Hobbits had yet met the Tree-herder, the impression was still a riot to behold.

The Hobbits continued to trade off explaining the story of how they tried to convince Treebeard that they were NOT orcs, while Treebeard had gone onto a rant of Forest rights.

"So I tell him, _'we're Halfling! Shire-folk!'_ to which Treebeard said _'Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know.'_"

"Needless to say, we're both scared out of our minds," Pippin interrupted. "We thought Treebeard was taking us to Saruman. And then Treebeard drops us like two sacks of potatoes, and when we look up whom do we see? Gandalf, dressed all in white! I just sat up, staring with me mouth open. It tried to call out and I couldn't.

"There was no need. He just looked down at us. 'Gandalf!' I said at last, but my voice was only a whisper. Did he say: '_Hullo, Pippin! This is a pleasant surprise'_? No, indeed! He said: "_Get up, you tom-fool of a Took!_"

There was no mistaking the annoyance that Peregrin felt about their reunion with Gandalf, but this only made every burst out laughing all over again.

"That's Gandalf, alright," Cassandra said, trying to suppress more giggles.

"Well Gandalf only talked to us for a bit," Merry said taking over the story again. "When we asked him about ye lot, he just said _'News must wait. This is a perilous night, and I must ride fast. But the dawn may be brighter; and if so, we shall meet again. Take care of yourselves and keep away from Orthanc! Good-bye!_'"

After that the two explained how they had traveled long with Treebeard to his home at the roots of the Mounts. They spoke of how the mighty Ent regaled them with poems and songs he had come up with himself, though they would often admit that old Bilbo's poems were far better, though they would never admit it to Treebeard. After they had arrived at Treebeard's home, both Merry and Pippin spoke in more detail about the Ent Draught that had while there. Everyone was held in fascination, especially Robin who would have loved to have a sample of the water so analyze, should he ever return to Gotham and a proper laboratory.

They went on to talk about how Treebeard took them to meet the other Ents in the forest and then explained the slightly tedious meeting known as the Entmoot. Meriadoc then began to talk about how Pippin's surprising double talk had in the end convinced the Ents into the assault on Isengard after they had initially turned there backs on the war against Saruman's and his master in Mordor. Everyone listened in awe as their friends spoke out the battle that occurred.

"Sounds cool," Batgirl said. "Bet old Saruman… is not happy."

"Oh he wasn't," Merry grinned mischievously.

"Not happy at all," nodded Pippin. "We saw him up on his balcony and we can tell ye, he and Wormtongue were most displeased."

Aragorn took over the storytelling as he re-told of adventures that Batgirl, Gimli, Legolas and himself had discovered Boromir, the ensuing hunt that lead them to Rohan and the first meeting with Éomer. Aragorn went on to speak of traveling to Fangorn where they found the remains of the slain Orcs, and continued on to how they followed Merry and Pippin's tracks into the woods and met with Gandalf who had long been thought dead. From there, the tale continued onto the trek to Edoras and of the evils, which had befallen the country and how Gandalf had expelled Saruman's influence from Théoden. He then went on to tell of Helm's Deep, and Batgirl, Gimli and Legolas added a few things that had occurred on their ends. As their tale ended, everyone turned expectantly to Robin, who had sat in silence the entire time.

"And what of ye, Tim?" Merry asked the Boy Wonder. "Aren't ye gonna tell us what happened to you?" Aragorn, Gimli, Batgirl and Legolas were also anxious to hear the full story of his journey. He hadn't even told Cassandra the full story.

"Maybe later okay, guys?" Robin began, but there was an assortment of pleas from Pippin, Gimli and Merry. Aragorn and Batgirl were less forcing on the issue, although they were all curious as to why Robin seemed so avoidant. This had been the second time they asked about the trip.

"Come now, Tim" Legolas added. "You asked before that we wait until Lady Cassandra was nearby to hear the tale as well. And now we are all together, surely you can't keep us waiting."

"Legolas," Aragorn hissed, giving the elf a pointed look.

Robin's eyes went to each face of his friends, before at last he gave a defeated sighed. He wasn't anxious to go over it all again. One time was enough. The 'wounds' were still fresh, but he knew that he would need to tell someone sooner or later. And so he told them everything. He told them how he had fallen from the cliffs and had been knocked into a coma. He spoke of how Saruman had forced entry into his mind and to an extent raped his memories in search of the location of the One Ring and Frodo and Sam.

Everyone gasped and the Hobbits felt horribly guilty and regretful for forcing the issue when they realized how Robin has been affected.

"We had no idea," Aragorn said.

"How could you?" Robin said. "It isn't exactly something that happens a lot, you know. I… it was really… freaky. I did all I could to stop him, but…" He breathed deeply. "Saruman might have learned about Frodo and Sam, if Gandalf hadn't showed up."

"Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah, he sort of appeared and stopped Saruman from going any further into my mind," Robin explained. "But of course, he was doing that whole cryptic act again, and I wasn't sure it was him until later." Robin fell silent for a moment, and others looked at him in concern.

Batgirl moved behind Robin and wrapped her arms around him. "Tim…"

"But hey, it all turned out okay right?" he said. "I'm alive and from what Gandalf says Saruman is still clueless about the guys." No one believed Robin's brave façade for an instant, but didn't push the issue further.

Tim appeared to have no problem explaining the rest of his journey and seemed to lighten up as he told of his time in Eastfold and his meeting with Éomer and the Riders of Rohan. After which he went on to tell of how he traveled alongside the Riders and their battle against the Uruk-Hai who were destined to join the battle at Helm's Deep. The story continued as Tim further explained how Gandalf appeared 'fashionably late' and warned them of the threat against the Hornburg.

"…and that's when I met up with you guys again," he finished finally.

Everyone fell into semi-comfortable silence, as the brewed over the three stories told. Cassandra's eyes remained fixed on Tim. What Saruman had done to him was unspeakable. Invading one's mind had to be the greatest invasion of privacy imaginable. It was no wonder that he hadn't wanted to talk about.

"It looks as if we've all have quite the adventures," Gimli stated breaking the silence. "And to think we all managed found each other again."

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "It is almost unbelievable how we seemed destined to be meet again after all that has happened to us." Everyone nodded in agreement, since the same thought had entered their minds. But the truth was, they all weren't all reunited. There were still three members of their Fellowship who were missing.

Boromir was dead beyond any shadow of a doubt, and he would never return to them. And then there were the two remaining Hobbits who were half a world away, on a mission that they may never return from.

Aragorn stood up and held his drinking glass up. "To missing friends," he said softly. Everyone else stood and raised their own glasses.

"To missing friends," they toasted. Again they sat back down and the air grew heavy with a long silent.

"Do you suppose Sam and Frodo are all right?" Pippin asked, breaking the silence by speaking the same question everyone else was thinking.

No one answered immediately. Instead the others traded small unsure glances.

"Yes." Everyone saw Batgirl stand up and her face was stern and sure. "They will be alright," she said. "They tough. Just need… faith. Right?" She looked at Robin who after a moment nodded.

"Right." The others felt smiles growing on their faces and the tiniest bit of hope enter their heart. Sam and Frodo were more than meets they eye. If anyone could pull this off, it was them.

"Perhaps we should find Gandalf and the others," Aragorn stated looking out the window and standing up. "Surely their meeting with Treebeard has concluded."

"I wonder what he is doing," said Merry, reluctantly setting down his own cup. "The afternoon is getting on. Let us go and look round! You can enter Isengard now at any rate, Strider, if you want to. But it is not a very cheerful sight."

* * *

The Fellowship passed back through the tunnel and back to where Gandalf had left them. Their horses were still grazing in the open area and despite the desolate area, seemed rather content. Peering up towards the north Legolas, who's natural elf sight was far better than anyone else's could see an assortment of riders moving towards them. And traveling behind the 

"There is Gandalf, Haldir, Théoden and their men. And an Ent! An Ent moves with them," he informed the others. "Lets us go and meet them."

"Come on guys," Robin said turning to Merry and Pippin. "You two can ride with Batgirl and me, cool?"

"Very cool," Merry agreed using the teenaged slang word. Batgirl lifted him onto Nadia's back and Robin placed Pippin onto the back of his own horse, Redd. With everyone mounted in their saddles, the Fellowship rode up the fragile and damaged road to meet up with the others. When they drew nearer to Gandalf and company, everyone sans Merry and Pippin gasped in wonder. For standing before them had to have been a sight many would not soon forget.

At first glance one might think him to be merely a tree, but Treebeard was far from it. Standing at roughly 14 feet in height, he stood strong and sturdy, and a feeling of great power and wisdom emanated from him. He looked down on the Fellowship with large round and glassy yellow eyes, and shone brightly against his dark bark-like skin, and twig-like facial hair.

"Hoo now, Master Peregrin, Master Meriadoc!" he called in a loud booming voice, that was deep and gravely. Several of the others tried to suppress new fits of laughter as they remembered Merry's impression and realized how truly accurate it had been.

"Hullo Treebeard," greeted the hobbits in unison.

"Here are five of my companion, Treebeard," Gandalf said. "I have spoken of them, but you have not yet seen them." He then pointed to each member of the Fellowship. "First is Aragorn son of Arathorn. Besides him stand the Elf Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, son of the Thranduil and the Dwarf master from the Misty Mountain, Gimli son of Glóin. Then there are the visitors from the land far distant known as Gotham. First there is Robin who is also known as Timothy Drake son of Jack, and finally the Lady Cassandra daughter of Cain, though you may also call her Batgirl."

"Men, Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, Robins and Bats," Treebeard said taking in the new faces long and searchingly. "You have quiet and assortment of friends, young Gandalf." He looked at the two youngest members of the Fellowship and his eyes fell on Batgirl. "Are you also a Hobbit, small one? For you're face is strange to me and your size is small like a Hobbit."

Batgirl blushed and shook her head. "Not Hobbit. I… not that small. I'm girl. Not from around here. Gotham far away."

Treebeard nodded. "Gotham, I have heard nothing of a land called Gotham, _Bru-ra-hroom. _There are forests in Gotham, are there?"

Robin and Batgirl swapped awkward looks. "Sorta…" the Boy Wonder said. After all, there was an assortment of parks and arboretums in the City, and the suburbs surrounding Gotham had a few forests and such. But he was certain that the Ent wouldn't be too happy to learn a great deal about the urban jungle of Gotham.

The Ent's ancient gaze landed on Legolas. "So you have come all the way from Mirkwood, my good Elf? A very great forest is used to be!"

The Elf's face lit up at the mention of his home. "And still is," he replied. "But not so great then we who dwell there, ever tire of seeing new trees. I should dearly love to journey in Fangorn's Wood. I scarcely passed beyond the eaves of it, and I did not wish to turn back."

Treebeard's ridged face contorted in an unusual smile that was barely noticeable under his thick beard of twigs and leaves. "I hope you may have your wish, ere the hills be much older."

"I will come, if I have the fortune," Legolas said. "I have made a bargain with m friend that, if all goes well, we will visit Fangorn together – by your leave."

"Any elf that comes with you will be welcome," said Treebeard.

"The friend I speak of is not an Elf," said Legolas, "I mean Gimli, Glóin's son here." Gimli bowed down low to the Ent, but one of his axes slipped loose form his belt and landed on the stone ground with a clatter. The Ent's eyes shot open and his pursed his mouth tightly.

"Hoom, hm! And now," he glared at Gimli. "A dwarf and axe-bearer! Hoom! I have good will to Elves; but you ask much. This is a strange friendship!"

Tim quickly came to Gimli's rescue. "Not to worry, Treebeard. Gimli isn't a lumberjack or anything. The axe is used for taking out Orcs and Uruk-Hai. He doesn't mean your forest any harm."

Legolas nodded. "Forty-three, he hewed in the battle of Helm's Deep."

Treebeard's face softened at hearing this. "Hoo! Come now! That is a better story!"

"But one that must wait for another day," Gandalf interrupted finally, getting a word in over the Tree herder's. "But I've done what I came here to do. I only have to see Saruman before we leave."

Reluctantly everyone nodded and followed Gandalf toward the Orthanc. Batgirl turned to Robin who appeared suddenly more apprehensive then he was before. If she were to take a guess, she might have had an idea about it. "Tim, are you… going to be okay?"

Robin sighed. He wasn't entirely ready to face Saruman again. It wasn't that he was afraid, but Saruman had forced him to relive the darkest moments of his life. What is Saruman were to try again? Would he be strong enough to face the fallen White Wizard.

"Tim...?"

Robin shook himself out of his thoughts too look up at Batgirl. Yes, he would be strong enough. He had Cassandra and his friends with him this time.

"Come on Cass," he said finally. "We're off to see the Wizard."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. Showdown at the Orthanc

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 30  
Showdown at the Orthanc**

Although Batgirl's anger towards the Saruman had lessened slightly upon finding Robin, Merry and Pippin all alive and safe, it was not yet gone. Not by a long shot. Because of Saruman evil, Boromir was dead. Because of Saruman, Robin and the Hobbits had nearly been killed.

He deserved to pay for what he did.

But her mind wasn't solely set on vengeance as her masked eyes would often look to Robin who had fallen deathly silent. Far more than was normal for the young vigilante. Saruman had hurt Robin in the deepest of ways. To have his mind torn into and then forced into reliving his greatest pains and defeats could not be something easily forgotten.

It was yet another addition to the list of Saruman's sins. But if all went to plan, Saruman would surely pay for those sins dearly.

Upon reaching the steps of the Orthanc, Gandalf signaled everyone to a stop. "Those who wish may come with me – but beware! There is no knowing what he can do, or may choose to try. A wild beast corned is not safe to approach. And Saruman has powers that you do not guess. Beware of his voice."

The others all nodded, except for Robin who looked up at the looming tower before him, the opaque lenses of his green mask narrowed and his mind calculating. Even from where they stood, he could barely make out a figure watching the company from one of the many windows. Saruman was waiting for them.

"Robin?" Pippin asked, looking over his shoulder up at the Boy Wonder. "Are ye alright?"

"Yeah. Fine," Robin replied offhandedly.

Dismounting their horses, the company began climbing the steps towards the front door of the tower. Treebeard, who had gained his fill of Saruman and his treachery decided to remain behind and watch from a distance. Gandalf took the lead, with Théoden on his right and Aragorn on his left. Haldir, Batgirl, Gimli, Legolas, Éomer, Robin and the Hobbits followed close behind, as did the company of Rohan Soldier and Elf guard.

When at last the reached the doors of the Orthanc, Gandalf raised his white staff and stuck the door with it. The sounds echoed loudly for a bit, and silence returned.

"No one… home?" Batgirl asked.

"Saruman! Saruman!" Gandalf then called in a loud and clear voice. "Saruman, come forth!"

There was a long silence that followed before there was the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps. Everyone looked up towards a height balcony built onto the side of the tower so as to see a familiar pale skinned, greasy haired man, if he could be called that, come into view.

"W'o ith it?" mumbled Gríma Wormtongue, obviously still having problem moving that broken jaw. "Wha' do 'ou wis'?" Wormtongue's bulging blue eyes scanned over those who were before him, and he seemed to grow paler at the sight of Batgirl. Cassandra could see the discomfort on the pathetic weakling and gave a sinister smirk as she waved at him.

Théoden's face went livid at the site of his former-advisor, but Gandalf raised his hand to stop the King from going on a furious rant. "Go and fetch Saruman, since you have become his footman, Gríma Wormtongue!" the White Wizard commanded. "And do not waste our time!"

Fearing the power of Gandalf, Wormtongue vanished back into the tower from sight.

"Well?" came a soft, melodious voice from above them. "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace at all by night or day?"

Everyone looked back up to see a tall figure robed in shimmering color changing robes standing at the balcony in which Wormtongue last stood. So this was Saruman. Batgirl felt the wizard's eyes run over her sending a bitter cold shiver down her spine. The feeling of disgust was quickly replaced as the rage that had been burning within her ever since the battle at the Rauros and splitting of the Fellowship flared up anew.

But everyone did not share the anger and rage that Cassandra felt apparently. Instead many of the soldiers both elf and men seemed enthralled by Saruman's presence. Just as he had done with Robin on the Astral Plane, Saruman's voice crept over those before him, and only those with strong will and mind were able to fight it.

Batgirl was among those few, because no matter how 'soothing' and 'kind' the Wizard made his voice, he could not hide his body language from Cass. She could read his pompous and lying personality like a cheap romance novel.

"But come now," Saruman, continued. "Three of you I know by name. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope that he seeks help or counsel here. And then I see the young Robin. Will you once again turn away from my guidance and help?" Robin only glared in reply, causing an amused smirk to come across Saruman's face. "But what of you, Théoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan! Why have you not come before, and as a friend? Much have I desired to see you, the mightiest king of western lands, and especially in these latter years, to save you from the unwise and evil counsels that best you! Is it too lat to have peace?"

Théoden's mouth dropped open, but for some reason he found he was speechless. He looked from Gandalf to Saruman and back to Gandalf, searching for some sort of help. But Gandalf remained silent and still. Rohirrim began to mutter sounds of approval for Saruman as the wizard's spell started to work its way throughout the riders.

"The words of the this wizard stand on their heads!" Gimli bellowed, breaking the long silence. His hand was grinding on his axe as he spoke. "In the language of Orthanc help means ruin, and saving means slaying, that is plain. But we do not come here to beg."

The calm and serene appearance that Saruman worked so hard to portray seemed to break, if only for an instant and the words that he spoke were less suave. "I do not speak to you yet, Gimli Glóin's son."

An argument then ensued when Éomer and Gimli both spoke against the Wizard, while Saruman rebuffed their comments with continued cracks in his charming persona. At last Saruman gained his fill of the Dwarf and Horse Marshal and looked back at Théoden.

"I say, Théoden King: shall we have peace and friendship, you and I? It is ours to command!" Saruman's eyes bore into Théoden.

"We will have peace," the King said at last. It was clear that he was using a great deal of strength to speak, but little by little he began to grow stronger in tone. "Yes, we will have peace, when you and all your works have perished – and the works of your dark master to whom you would deliver us. You are a liar, Saruman, and a corrupter of men's hearts. You hold out your hand to me, and I perceive only a finger of the claw of Mordor. Cruel and cold! Turn elsewhere, for your voice has lost its charm!"

Saruman was beyond livid. If Théoden were in reach of him, the Wizard out have torn out his heart and ripped off his head. "So be it! Hang if you will!" he hissed, before taking a moment to regain himself. "I know not why I have had the patience to speak to you. Long I have offered you a state beyond your merit and wit. I have offered it again, so that those whom you mislead may clearly see the choice of roads. You give me brag and abuse. So be it.

"But you Gandalf! For you at least I am grieved, feeling for your shame. How is it that you can endure such company? For you are proud, Gandalf – and not without reason, having a noble mind and eyes that look both deep and far. Even now will you not listen to my counsel?"

"What have you to say that you did not say at our last meeting?" Gandalf replied. "Or perhaps you have things to unsay?"

"Unsay?" Saruman answered icily. "I merely tried to offer you advice but you refused to listen. Too proud are you, Gandalf, and too in love with your own wisdom to heed mine. You misunderstood my intentions and I fear that that in my eagerness to persuade you I became impatient. Will you not consult with me? Will you not come up?"

The doors to the Orthanc opened, as to allow Gandalf entrance. Gandalf looked towards the door, and everyone else tensed. What if Gandalf took Saruman on his offer? If Gandalf were to join the dark side than all would be lost. Yet Gandalf turned back to Saruman, and began to laugh deep a loud.

"Saruman, Saruman! You missed your path in life! You should have been the King's jester and earned your bread, and stripes too, by mimicking a counselors. Ah me!" Gandalf did his best to regain his composure as he wiped a mirthfully tear from his eye.

While everyone's attention was set on the two wizards, no one else seemed to take notice of the restless Batgirl who looked towards the opened doors with great interest.

"Understand one another?" Gandalf continued. "I fear I am beyond your comprehension. But you, Saruman, I understand now too well. Nay, I don not think I will come up. But listen, Saruman, for one last time. Will you not come down? Isengard has proved less strong that your hope and fancy made it. So may other thing in which you still have trust. Would it not be well to leave it for a while? To turn to other things? Think well Saruman."

"Will I come down?" Saruman shot back. "Does an unarmed man come do to speak with robbers out of door? I am no fool, and I do not trust you. Very much is the manner of Gandalf the Grey: so condescending and so very kind." The sarcasm from the fallen White Wizard was strangling. "I have other things to do. If you wish to treat with me, while you have a chance, go away and come back when you are sober! And leave behind these cutthroats and small rag-tag that dangle at you tail! Good day and be gone"

With that Saruman spun about on his heals and stormed off back into the Tower. Théoden watched the Wizard's form disappear before saying: "Gandalf we cannot allow him to escape and plan more evil. Call him back so that I might show him the steel of my blade."

Gandalf remained still, but the lips under his white beard twitched up. "In a moment, my friend."

Legolas' attention was taken from the others, when he noticed something from the corner of his keen Elven eyes. Whirling around, Legolas just barely caught sight of a black cape vanishing into one of the Orthanc's doors, which were only now closing shut.

"No…" he murmured instinctively, and both he and Aragorn raced towards the doors, which were now closed. Neither could force open the doors, for they were magically shut.

"What is it?" Gimli asked, when he saw the fearful and worry in his friends.

"Batgirl," Aragorn mumbled with annoyance.

"Not exactly," Gandalf said suddenly. There was an unquestionably knowing glint in his eyes.

Legolas shared a curious look with Gimli and Aragorn, before turning back to Gandalf, and then looking about at the rest of the company. And sure enough, Batgirl wasn't the only one of them currently missing.

"Oh no…" the three of them groaned in unison.

**_

* * *

_**

Robin stepped silently into the chamber that had been haunting his dreams for over 8 nights now. Everything was exactly as it had been on the astral plane, right down the most minuet detail. The high arched ceilings, the black layered marble walls, and the overly theatrical black marble throne, that was obviously compensating for something. Seated on said throne was Saruman, the fingers of his left hand clutched tightly around his black wizard staff. An amused smile crept over his lips as he glared down his long nose at the young vigilante.

"I had wondered when I would see you again, little bird," he said in that unnerving singsong voice, meant to cloud men's minds.

"Yeah, well you know how it is. Nothing good on cable, so I gotta entertain myself somehow," Robin replied evenly.

The Wizard's face didn't waver. "I hope dearly that you have finally decided to take me up on my offer. Certainly the young woman in the bat garb would be appreciative."

"Do you ever take your head out of your own ass?" Robin asked.

"Still as impudent and audacious as ever, I see," Saruman said disgustedly, his voice loosing its calm and serene quality but instead turned cold and sinister. The Boy after all was up to date on his approaches of manipulation. It would be pointless to attempt backdoor approach to gaining information, when the front door would be so much more entertaining.

Narrowing his eyes, Saruman began feeling his way back into Robin's mind. Slowly scrapping the surface at first before digging further. Saruman's magicks were as powerful as ever. And considering that they were in close distance right now, much stronger than it had been at Rauros. But Robin was more prepared for Saruman's attacks this time around, in more ways than one.

Taking a deep breath, Robin began focus on the memories of his training. In his mind's eye he imagined a single black pearl against a black background. His mind remained focused on said pearl and only on it. By doing so, he was blocking out any other thoughts and memories that could be touched upon. His mind was no where nearly as trained as say Batman or Nightwing, and of course this would only slow down Saruman's invasion, but again, Robin was prepared in more ways than one.

Saruman face contorted into a greater sense of anger and strain. He kept pushing against Robin's mind, but there were strong mental barriers in place. The boy was not only resisting his probes but also doing a decent job at it. This couldn't be possible. When last he had faced the boy, Robin's mind shattered under his mental attacks.

"What's the matter, Wizard-man?" Robin growled, a knowing glint his masked eyes. He raised his hand and tapped the side of his head with his index finger slyly. "Having problems getting into my head again?"

"How can this be…?" Realization hit the Wizard like a freight train. "Gandalf."

"Congratulations, we have a winner," Robin smirked thinly. "But don't worry. Gandalf isn't going to bust in and smack down your ass. Not yet at least. He agreed to let me handle a few things first."

Saruman's scowl had reached a whole new level. The boy was protected from his mental probes. But it was still no matter. Gandalf was a rank armature to him, and he would fall just like the rest of Middle-Earth.

But that would have to wait until later. Right now Saruman had an annoying upstart to deal with. Rising from his throne, Saruman began to pace around the chamber.

"Do you truly believe that you can fight me?" Saruman asked amusement glittering in his dark and sinister eyes. The grip on his staff tightened as he spoke. "Did you not learn you lesson from the last time we face each other?"

"Who said I came here just to fight?"

Saruman's black eyebrow shot up quizzically, and that brought an amused smile to Robin's lips. "If you have not come for revenge against me, than why are you here? Do you simply wish to taunt me with your incessant banter?"

"Oh god… talk about ego," Robin said sarcastically. He took several purposeful steps towards the wizard. "Do you really think everything that happens around here, has to revolve around you?"

Focusing his power away from Robin and to the rest of the room, Saruman came to the horrible realization that he was being manipulated. And quiet effectively. But if it was revenge that the boy was after than why was he? Of course, the boy was merely a distraction. Spinning about, the Wizard caught sight of a small black form racing out of the shadows towards the pillar on which stood a certain orb covered with a dark cloth.

"The girl," he hissed, before lifting his staff up, while wondering how she had gotten this close without his noticing her.

"Batgirl, look out!" Robin cried.

Batgirl was mere inches from the _Palantir_, before she was suddenly blasted back by an unseen force. Her small form skidded across the floor, and then stuck against the wall nearest to the balcony.

"So you are the other child," Saruman sneered. Batgirl rubbed her head gently, though her eyes remained fixed on the Wizard. She could handle anyone from elves to meta-humans, but that was only against opponents whom she could attack physically. It would prove more difficult to hurt someone who could strike her down from 100 yards away. "So young… So powerful… And yet…yes… I can sense a sort of darkness in you. Perhaps, I should have made my offer to you. Such potential and skill... I could use you in my plans, child. You could prove to be great, with my guidance."

Saruman smiled at the look of pain on his victim's face. The first step in breaking a prisoner was to demoralize them and he had a feeling this would not be a difficult task. Her mind was ripe with insecurities. She wasn't like Robin, whose mind was stronger in will. She was trained in body more so than mind. She felt herself unworthy, for the sins of her past.

Redemption…

Bah. Redemption was such a comical concept. Once her mind was weak he would let her gaze into the seeing stone and Sauron would take of the rest.

"No," Batgirl managed to say. As fragile as Saruman's claimed her mind to be, Cassandra still had her own trump card. No matter how much he his milked his 'voice' he couldn't keep his body from speaking the truth.

"You too resist?" Saruman murmured with a mixture of anger and fascination. "What do they put in children's feed these days?" Given more time he would have attempted to sway her, but unfortunately he had more important matter to attend. "No matter. Though I must admit, that I would have greatly like to have made you many an offer, child." That last sentence sent a disturbing chill up Cassandra's spine.

Saruman raised his staff, the white marble ball at the end aimed at Cassandra. Yet before he could fire whatever hex he had planned, Saruman howled in pain, and suddenly dropped his staff. Looking down to his head he could see a golden piece of metal embedded in the back of his hand, shaped in the form of a sharp-edged 'R'. Pulling the offensive piece of metal from out of his hand, he looked up in time to see a long pole of metal flying towards his head.

**_-SMACK! -_**

Saruman crumpled like a wet paper bag when Robin swung his metallic bo-staff at the wizard and striking him hard upside the head. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me, Saruman. We aren't done yet," Robin said in a horrifyingly accurate impression of Batman. "Batgirl get the _Palantir_ to Gandalf. The Wizard is mine."

Batgirl sure the sound of that, nor did she like what she was seeing from his body language. "Robin, I should fight…"

**"I said, he's mine,"** Robin growled.

Reluctantly she nodded and started walking towards the stone pillar in the center of the chamber.

"Wormtongue you fool!" Saruman yelled, trying to stand up onto his hands and knees. There was a bit of red blood dropping down his forehead and staining his robes. "Don't let the girl get the _Palantir_!"

Just as he said that, a wrenched form appeared out from another one of the room, and grabbed the cloth covered orb, and held it tightly. Wormtongue's appearance was of pure terror and one couldn't' be certain if it was because of his master or because of the dark and intimidating female vigilantes that was looking at him with an amused expression. He seemed to be hiding his jaw behind the cloth-covered stone.

Wormtongue finally made a break for the doorway that lead to the balcony. Batgirl allowed him, and followed. As always her movements were so smooth and agile that it was almost as if she were gliding over the floor. This only added to Gríma fear of the bat-demon, as he called her.

Stepping out onto the balcony she could her gasps from below and the sound of Pippin screaming, "There she is!"

She paid the cries and orders to come down no mind as she moved steadily towards the quivering form before her, clutching frantically to the large object in his hands.

Batgirl's amused expression only grew. Normally, she wasn't as petty as to prey on weaklings, but something about Wormtongue just brought out the Huntress in her. Wormtongue took a fearful step back, and Batgirl stepped forward. He then sidestepped to the left, and she followed. He took another step to the right, and again she matched it. This was quickly turning into a game of cat _(or rather bat)_ and mouse.

"Stop," she ordered. "Give."

Those words alone made Wormtongue want to scream and wet his pants. Hell, if he could move his jaw he would have screamed alone. Unfortunately the girl had already taken that from him, back in Edoras. He glared about frantically. He was literally stuck. In front of him was the woman whom he feared more than anything he could remember. Behind him was a 7-story drop that would without a doubt kill him.

"Last chance," Batgirl stated. "Give."

She took a very large step towards Wormtongue who finally yelped and did the only thing he could think to do. He launched the _Palantir_ at Batgirl, who spun around and soccer kicked the orb right back at him. The _Palantir_ struck Wormtongue in the face, and ricocheted up and off the balcony and into the water with a soft **_Plunk_**_ -_

Cassandra grimaced slightly, as Wormtongue collapsed to the floor. Not exactly what they originally planned, but at least the _Palantir _was out of Saruman's grasp.

Gazing down off the balcony, she saw Pippin break away from the group and reach under the floodwater before hefting up the large stone orb. As soon as he had done so, Gandalf made towards the youngest hobbit. Batgirl tilted her head to one side as she noticed the concern and slight fear that came over the wizard.

"Here, my lad, I'll take that." Gandalf said, taking the _Palantir_ from the Hobbit and quickly wrapped it up in his white robe. Pippin appeared somewhat dejected by having the Orb taken from him, but nodded as he handed it over.

Turning his attention upward, Gandalf bowed his head as if to say, good job. Now with her part done, they only had one more remaining loose end. And she was going to enjoy tying it up.

Yet as Batgirl went to re-enter the tower, there was a blast of air knocking her back, followed by the balcony door sealing shut. She leapt back up and began pounding on the double doors, but it was pointless. Like the main doors below, these were also magically sealed. Meaning Robin was on his own.

"Damn."

**_

* * *

_**

Saruman's rage was beyond measure. These children had entered his tower and dared to oppose him? Because of them and that pathetic idiot Wormtongue, he had lost his only link with the Dark Lord. Glare at Robin, the two began to circle one another. Saruman turned his attention from Robin only once so as to will the doors to the balcony shut. No need to be interrupted by the other one.

"You are fool," the wizard snarled. "My power is beyond you very comprehension."

Robin's body was half hidden in the deep shadows of the chamber, but there was no mistaking his smirk. "We both know that isn't true, dumb-ass. You've been inside my head before. Remember? I've come out of fights against psychopaths, meta-humans, demons, demigods, and even been to hell itself. Who's to say this fight is going to be any different."

_'Tough talk,"_ Robin thought darkly to himself_. 'I only forgot to mention that during those incidents I normally wasn't going at it alone. Lets just hope that I can deliver.'_

"You should have taken me up on my offer, brat. I would have spared you death, but now…" Saruman seethed, as his claw-like hand shot forth, and suddenly the black staff that Robin had disarmed him of earlier flew back into his open palm. Without warning, Robin was knocked back by Saruman's power and held in mid-air. Tim's arm's and legs shot out and he felt as if he were being torn apart from every side. Robin grimaced in agonizing pain, and did his best not to scream. "Now, I shall have your head on platter of gold!"

Again there was the painful feeling of an invisible force pulling at his limbs and he knew that soon his very bones would be dislocated from their sockets. Saruman meanwhile began to stroll around the vigilante's floating form, smugness etched all about his being.

"First I think I shall tear you a part, followed by stripping the flesh from your bones." He paused in mid-step to looking to his victim's masked eyes. "But I shall not end there. You will suffer many pains before I allow death to befall you."

"I… don't plan on dying… yet…" Tim growled through grinding teeth. Robin's then allowed his left fist open and three small black pellets dropped down. The pellets bounced on the ground several times before rolling the rest of the way towards Saruman who look on them with mild amusement.

"Marbles? That is your great weapon little bird? Mere marbles?" he scoffed. "You truly are a stupid, stupid child."

"Just… wait," Robin responded. "Give it a second…"

Suddenly streams of thick black smoke began to erupt from the three pellets and began filling the room. One blast of smoke shot directly into Saruman's wrinkled face and he began to cough and chock loudly. As he was chocking, Saruman's hold began to waver and the Boy Wonder dropped down to the ground, before disappearing into the smoke and shadow.

"Blast… it! -_Cough! -_" Saruman managed to say in-between coughs. "What sorcery -_Cough!- _...is this?"

"Simple smoke screen," drawled Robin's voice. "Not lethal, but it really makes breathing difficult when you get a face directly full of it."

"_ -Cough!- _This shall not stop me!" Saruman growled, as the smoke began to disperse.

"Never said it would," Robin replied, with his voice echoing off the black marble walls. "But I've learned over the years that for someone to do a spell, one must be able to focus. And it's near impossible to focus when you can't breath.

"Or when you are just recently blinded and in major pain," Robin finished; his voice now so close that Saruman realized the boy was standing right behind him. Staff gripped firmly in his hand, Saruman spun around ready to strike. But when he completed his turn, Robin held up a small canister and a strong and painful liquid shot forth, blinding his eyes with an agonizing pain. Saruman screamed and fell to his knees, at the same time loosing his hold on his staff. Robin caught the staff, and knocked the wizard's legs out from under him with it. "By the way, that was stuff in your eyes is called pepper spray, in cause you're interested."

Saruman's face was red and puffy from the pain and irritation caused by the spray. He glared up at Robin, but all he could see was blurry black and green mass. As Robin had deduced, Saruman's powers were linked to his ability to concentrate, and that left him powerless at that the moment. Seeing no other option, the former White Wizard brought up his fist read y strike at the mass of color before him. Robin of course caught the fist in an open palm, and returned the attack with a punch of his own. Saruman's white haired head snapped to one side and a sob could be heard from him.

"I owe you a great deal of hurt Saruman," Robin growled and for a brief moment his shadow seemed to grow and take on the appearance of a bat's form. "You killed Boromir. You hurt my friends and my love. You raped my mind you son of a bitch." He raised his fist and struck the Wizard hard. "That was for Boromir!" He struck again. "That was for the Fellowship!" He struck a third time. "For Rohan!" A forth blow. "And that… That was for me!"

Saruman spit up some blood mixed with spit, staining his robes. Surely the boy was done. Right…?

"You can't be so vicious…" Saruman said.

"Only when I have to be," Robin growled. "You brought this on yourself. You chose to join Sauron. You were the one who sent the Orcs after us. It's your fingerprints on the smoking gun, Saruman. And you certainly don't deserve mercy."

Clutching Saruman's robes tightly in one hand Robin began to drag him back towards the doors leading out to the balcony. Blind as he was, Saruman could tell where they were headed and his entire body tensed. With him unable to concentrate properly on his magicks, the seal that he had placed upon the doors to both balcony and the main entrance had been lifted, allowing them to be open.

"This is your last warning," Robin growled, pulling Saruman onto his feet and pushing him back against the balcony's railing. "You even **THINK** about hurting another living being, and that will be the last thing you **EVER** do."

"D-Do you think you can threaten me, boy?" the wizard shot back, narrowing his blinded eyes. His fear intensified as Robin's lips twisted in a Cheshire smile.

"Oh no, this isn't a threat, Saruman," growled Robin. "It's a promise." And without warning, Robin shoved the wizard back causing him to topple over the edge of balcony. Everyone gasped as the wizard fell, but Robin remained in stone cold calm, as did Gandalf and Batgirl, who stood besides Aragorn and Éomer. Since she had been unable to get back into the tower, Cassandra had returned back down wait with the others.

Reaching into his belt, he removed his grapple gun and fired it downwards. The grapple shot down and coiled tightly around Saruman's ankles. After what felt like an eternity for him though it was only a few seconds, Saruman bounced once at the end of the D-Cell line and upon opening his eyes found himself, staring down at the shocked and slightly amused faces of the company below him. His shimmering multi-colored robes dropped down over his body, and thus he hung there swaying back and forth gently in a comical manner. While many of the others were pointing and laughing at the ridiculous sight, Robin had disconnected the d-cell line from the grapple gun before he knelt down to securely it to the railing of the balcony.

"Lets… stuff him full of… candy… and then beat him like piñata," Batgirl said with a wicked grin. Both Merry and Pippin who stood close chuckled under their breaths. Although neither knew what a piñata could possibly be, the idea of forcing M&M chocolates into Saruman and then beating them back out of the cruel wizard did sound rather entertaining, even if it would end up being a waste of perfectly good sweets.

"Gandalf the Grey!" Saruman yelled in a panicked voice. "You cannot allow this whelp to do this to me! I am Saruman the White, and I demand that you release me!"

Gandalf was now laughing whole-heartedly at the site of this once wise and powerful wizard now hanging from his feet like so much raw meat. "You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable… to an extent. You might have turned away from folly and evil and have been of service. But you choose to stay and gnaw at the … end of your old plots." Gandalf paused, the irony of his phrasing not lost on anyone. A number of the others snickered. "You hold no more sway, Saruman. Behold, I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no color now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council."

Gandalf nodded to Robin who still was still holding Saruman's staff and then tossed it into the air. At the same time Gandalf raised his hand towards it and the staff suddenly froze in mid-air. Gandalf then spoke in a clear and cold voice. "Saruman you staff is broken!"

There was then a crack, and the black staff shattered in half. As it did a flash of white light seemed to expel from the broken piece and everyone was forced to shield their eyes from it. Saruman screamed for he felt what little power that Valar had given him, was now dissipating from his very being. The sudden loss of power on top of having all his blood rushing to his head, proved too much for the fallen Wizard and he then passed out.

Robin stood silently on the balcony's railing and the only movement made was his cape and hair wafting gently in the afternoon breeze. Wormtongue, who had been regain consciousness and crawled back into the tower, mumbled an inaudible curse with his broken jaw.

"Pull your boss up," came a low grunt from the boy before him. The Teen Wonder then leapt off the high balcony and began to dive downwards. Still clutching his grapple gun, Robin fired a line that hooked onto the balcony and he swung down to the ground gently.

His friends stared at him, unable to find the words to convey their conflicting emotions. Gimli appeared absolutely giddy at the blow that the pair of teenagers had given Saruman, while Aragorn and Legolas were both annoyed and amazed. Théoden and Éomer seemed to share Gimli's feelings since both had suffered great by Saruman's evil.

Robin paid no mind however, as he had now fallen into what the other members of the Teen Titans dubbed 'his dark brooding bat-act'.

"Did you get it?" he asked Gandalf.

The White Wizard nodded, and lifted up the stone orb covered in his robe. "Yes. The _Palantir_ is now out of the hands of the enemy. You and Batgirl did well."

"What?" Aragorn exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Gandalf and the teen vigilantes. "Do you mean to tell us that you three had this all planned from the beginning?"

"Yup," Batgirl shrugged casually.

"Why did you not tell us?" demanded Legolas.

"We could not risk Saruman discovering what we had planned," Gandalf explained plainly. "While I kept Saruman preoccupied, that allowed Robin and Batgirl to enter the tower and located the _Palantir_ unnoticed. Their skills in stealth were essential. But in order to keep our plans hidden from Saruman we could not let too many other people privy to that information."

Aragorn nodded, but it was obviously he didn't appreciate being kept in the dark by three people before him. Yet that didn't make what Gandalf say any less true. Had he been in there position, he might have done the same thing. Still, it did not mean he had to like it.

"So what do we do now?" Merry asked.

"We shall travel back to my home of Edoras," Théoden replied, a ghost of a smile on his face. "For we have won the day, and now it is time that we celebrate." The excitement from Merry and Pippin was unmistakable.

"But first I must find Treebeard and tell him how things have gone," Gandalf said, leading everyone back to where they had left the elder Ent. They found Treebeard standing above everyone's Horses watching with mild interest at their behavior. When Gandalf came into sight, he bowed his large head in greeting.

"How went your audience with the Wizard? Hoo!"

"Better than I had hoped," replied the wizard smugly.

Treebeard studied the group before him, before he spoke again. "I see no blood on your weapons and your number remains the same as when you left. Does the Wizard remain in the Tower?"

"Yes," Gandalf replied. "There, Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard. He has no power anymore."

Treebeard seemed to accept the response without question. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees…"

"One can only hope," Gandalf nodded. "I only wish that I could be here to witness their return, but it is time that we must go. I fear that I must take your gatekeepers from you. But you will manage well enough with out them."

"Maybe I shall," Treebeard replied. "But I shall miss them. We have become friends in so short a while that I think I must be getting hasty – growing backwards towards youth, perhaps. I shall not forget them. I have put their names into the Long List. Ents will remember it.

_'Ents the earthborn, old as mountains,  
the wide walkers, water drinking;  
and hungry as hunters, the Hobbit Children,  
the laughing-folk, the little people._

"They shall remain friends as long as leaves are renewed. Fare you well! But if you hear news up in your pleasant land, in the Shire, send me word. You know what I mean: word or sight of Entwives. Come yourselves if you can."

"We will!" said Pippin and Merry at once.

After bidding the rest of their farewells to the Tree Shepard of myth, the company remounted their horses and began to leave Isengard. But before they cleared the outer wall, Haldir called out to all them to halt.

"I believe that this shall be farewell for me and my folk as well," he said. His normally cool voice sounded sad and regretful.

"Farewell?" Pippin asked. "But why?"

"We have done what we could do in order to help our allies of Rohan, Peregrin Took," Haldir replied. "But our own home requires our attention as well. No doubt our involvement in the Battle of Helm's Deep has reached the ears of the enemy, and he will send his Uruk-Hai and other minions to the woods of Lórien so as to exact his revenge. We must return so we may ready our defenses to meet that threat and to defend the Lord and Lady."

Everyone felt disappointed at having to say good-bye to the Elf and his company. "We understand, mellon nîn (my friend)," Aragorn said.

"Yes, though I am sad to see you leave," King Théoden said. "The people of Rohan are forever in the debt of the Elves and our thanks are without end."

Haldir bowed his head. "May what we accomplished these past two days be a sign for better days for our peoples. I hope that the alliance between Men and Elves will grow stronger. Farewell and may the moon and stars shine in your eyes."

"Safe journey to you and yours," Théoden replied.

Haldir smiled in gratitude, but paused to look at Cassandra. He didn't speak but the smile he gave said enough. After a final look about, he turned to his forces. Shouting out a command in Elvish, the command of Elves began their journey east and back to the Caras Galadhon of Lothlórien.

Watching the Elf Company vanish from sight, the Fellowship and company of Rohan returned their attention back to their own trip. Gandalf as always took the lead, with Théoden and Aragorn on his flanks. Following them was Legolas and Gimli, Éomer, Batgirl and Merry followed by Pippin and a brooding Robin. The Rohan guard followed in tow.

There was a slight more bit of contentment amongst them. For many of them, justice had at long been served. Boromir's death had been avenged and Saruman had been delivered a painful blow in both power and ego.

Maybe things were finally starting to look up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	32. Party and Palantir

**Disclaimer: _Nope, I do not own Batman nor do I own Lord of the Rings. I wish I did, and then I'd be rich, but I don't. They are the sole property of DC Comics and JRR Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Sorry for the insanely slow update gang. But college is going again, and I've often got days were I've got classes literally from 8:30 in the morning to 10 at night. (This is going to be a LONG semester…) So my updates might be slower than we'd all prefer. I'll do what I can, but I thought I should give you a heads up.  
And I'd like to offer a special thanks to my friend Kye (aka Shinigami) for beta-reading this chapter for me.  
And of course let me send out thanks to all you guys who have reviewed. I always appreciate any sort of criticism and praise that you have.  
Now on to the story and remember: the REVIEW button below is your friend. And you don't neglect your friends, do you? I thought not._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 31  
Party and _Palantir_**

Silence fell over the Great Golden Hall of Meduseld as King Théoden stood up from his throne, a gold goblet held high in his right hand and a somber appearance over his battle worn features. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," he toasted. "Hail the victorious dead."

Everyone raised their own cups, goblets and mugs as they said in a loud unified voice: 'HAIL!" There was a long moment of silence that followed as everyone drank honor of those who had fallen at the Battle of Helm's Deep.

After some time had passed, Théoden allowed himself smiled and held up his goblet again. "Now enjoy yourselves, my people, and be proud! For this night is for you!" A cheer emanated from the crowd, and several minstrels took out their fiddles, flutes and other instruments, and began to play a bright and energetic tune. Many men began to open barrel upon barrel of ale and mead, while other folk came in carrying trays of food, and more mugs and cups for beverages.

Among the crowds of people stood a lone blonde haired Elf. Legolas watched the bustling people with slight amusement. When he and the others had first come to Edoras, the city had felt like a living representation of death and sorrow. No one had smiled or spoke. But now life had been breathed aback into the city and its people.

The Company comprised of the Fellowship and Théoden and his men had returned to Edoras from Isengard earlier that day to receive a very warm welcome. As they had cleared the gates, they were greeted by the entire city crying out in praise of their King and the returned heroes who fought at Helm's Deep and went to battle against the Wizard responsible for their past suffering. There had also been a great deal of curiosity sent towards them, specifically the two Halflings who traveled on the horses of the two mysterious masked children.

When they had at last reached the steps of the Golden Hall, they found Éowyn awaiting them anxiously. She had instantly thrown herself into the arms of her uncle and brother, trying to contain the excitement that was bubbling over. She had also gone so far as to hug and kiss many of the Fellowship upon seeing them again. Of course the Shield-Maiden had seemed a bit shy of embracing Aragorn for reasons that were beyond the Elf Prince.

The King had then declared that word go out of a great celebration that was to take place that evening in honor of their victory and in remembrance of those who had fallen. Merry and Pippin had been extremely thrilled with this information and began questioning Éomer of the ales and other drinks the Rohan court severed. Éowyn had 'kidnapped' Cassandra, so that the young Asian vigilante could bathe and be fitted into a dress. Batgirl had seemed very reluctant to the last part, but the call of a warm bath was far too appealing. Robin, who had been a bit more distant and brooding since Isengard had taken his leave of the others and had not been seen since. Meanwhile Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas had seen to their horses and each gone off to relax in their own way and prepare of current festivities of this evening.

After watching the men, woman and children of Rohan enjoy themselves for a few long moments; Legolas stealthily began to slip through the crowds of people and stepped out into the cool evening night breathing in deeply. Although the Elf Prince had never considered himself to be uneasy in large group setting, he did find the room filled with soldiers, maidens, noblemen and village leaders somewhat stifling.

Certainly, he was used to this sort of occasion. Being the crowned prince of Mirkwood, it was often his duty to attend such events, whether he wished to or not. But those parties had been amongst his fellow Elves, who had a bit more… finesse to their festivities. And there was no denying the celebrations of men could be entertaining, but it always seem so much more… unruly than even he was used to. The Elf Prince's only consolation was that it wasn't Dwarfs who were running things.

Gazing up at the night sky, Legolas grew thoughtful. Much time had passed since they had the company of eleven departed Rivendell, with the intent of destroying the One Ring. Yet things had definitely not turned out how they had hoped. Friends had died, others were lost and battles had been fought. And it was far from over. Despite the excitement and joy that the Rohirrim were enjoying, things were far from over. Dark powers were building in the east. More so than it once had and the through sent a cold chill to run up Legolas' spine.

Standing in silence for a moment, Legolas' enhanced elf hearing was peaked as he could hear the faint sound of another person's breath. Looking over his shoulder, he discovered that he was not the only one feeling a need for quiet and the night air. While his body was stone still and he was hidden in deep shadows, Legolas easily caught sight of Robin and smiled.

"I see that you also are in search of solitude my friend," Legolas said. A pair of white eyes looked to Legolas for a moment, as Tim realized that his hiding place had been discovered. With that acknowledgement, ever so slight, Legolas stepped bedsides join his friend in the dark shadows.

"You know me," Robin said with a deadpan tone, "Never much for crowds. It kind of goes against the whole Urban Legend bit I did back in Gotham."

Despite the subtle joking comment, it was obvious that Tim's mind was heavily burdened. "I can understand that. We have spent such time in battle against enemies that past few months, it is hard to surround myself in other people without my back guarded." No response came. "So I trust you have not tried the Rohan ale or wine?" This had gotten a slight reaction from the young vigilante, and Legolas could see Robin's jaw clenched and titled his head slightly.

"You're never going to let me live that down, will you?" he asked, his voice never wavering once.

"I am immortal, Tim, and every memory I have is precious to me. And I am certain your first taste of elf wine, will be remembered by my people and me for many years to come. My only regret is that I had not been able to capture the image for future prosperity." Legolas grinned evilly at the Teen Wonder, but Robin merely shook his head slightly and looked back to the night sky. Legolas sighed deeply before he spoke again.

"Tim, the day has been won and the enemy has been dealt a grievous blow. So why do you seem so despondent?"

No answer came immediately, but Legolas could wait. Part of being an immortal was having near-endless patience. "I forgot myself."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Back in Isengard, I forgot myself," Robin explained. "When Gandalf and me initially came up with the plan to steal the seeing stone, I tried to convince myself that I could do what needed to be done and stay focused. But when I went up against Saruman that was I just wanted revenge. I was so furious at him, that I wanted nothing more than to hurt him like he hurt us… Like he hurt me. I took a major gamble back there, Legolas."

"A gamble that you won," Legolas said, with an air of calm.

"Does that matter?" Robin shot back, his voice remaining even. Silence fell between the two, which was then broken when Legolas chortled _(if it could be said that Elves did chortle)_ softly.

"Oh what fools you mortals be," he said.

"I didn't think you people had any Shakespeare here, Legolas."

"I do not know who this Shakespeare is that you speak of, but I stand by my statement." Legolas turned to Robin and met the boy's white lenses with his blue eyes. "Tim, over our time together, you have become a strong friend to me. I look at you and see the younger brother that I had always desired as child, but never received. So with that in mind, I would like to think that I am able to speak frankly with you, correct?" Robin shrugged. "Then to borrow a phrase from the Lady Cassandra: _Get over it."_

"Excuse me?" Robin asked nearly in shock at the sound of an elf, much less Legolas using teen-slang. It had to be the first sign of the apocalypse.

"Tim since that day that I met you, I have seen that you always walk as one who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, when you need not to. You have fought as the squire of the Batman defended a city that does not know you even exist. You have led your friends into many battles. You do so much, yet you act as if it is not enough.

"Were the actions that you took in Isengard dangerous? Perhaps. But did you once lose control of the situation? Did you slay Saruman even though he deserved death for the evils he accomplished in the name of his dark master? Nay you did not. You fought a mad wizard and defeated him. You execute a feet that few could ever take claim to doing."

"I don't know…" Robin sighed.

Legolas rolled his keen eyes. "Tim, you are being far to hard upon yourself. You are only human…"

"And to ere is human," Robin finished.

"That is one way to put it," Legolas replied.

Robin stood silent for a long moment, letting the Elf's words to sink in. This conversation was not unfamiliar to the Teen Wonder. Many a time he worried whether or not he was doing right in his duties and decisions as Robin. Always fearing that his actions might get himself or worse get someone else killed. Fearing that he might prove to be a disappointment to Batman. But Tim remembered back to his time in Lórien, when he and Aragorn sat by the riverbank, and in a similar fashion Tim had spoken to the ranger of duty and responsibility. Legolas was telling the truth. Tim had stopped Saruman, but he had never crossed the line. Maybe he should have been more cautious in his actions, but everyone had survived.

"I guess you could be right… _big brother_." The corners of Tim's mouth quirked and he turn towards Legolas who was appeared both surprised as well as a bit touched.

"I am glad that you think so," he said, before noticing a shadow block the light from the Great Hall, the elf looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Besides, I believe that you have far more important things that need your attention… _little brother_." Legolas jutted his chin towards the front door of the hall.

Turning towards where Legolas indicated, Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach and then bounce back up missing his chest completely and going straight into his throat. "Whoa."

Standing there her body cast in a soft light, stood Cassandra Cain. She wore a sleek dark crimson dress, made of shimmering silk material. The sleeves hugged her arms slightly; up until the forearm which the cloth then fell into a long flowing shaft that barely swept the ground. Her shimmering black hair was now reaching her mid-back and was combed down and unadorned save for a large braid that ran down the back. Cassandra fidgeted awkwardly in the dress, but Tim could see her brown eyes sparkling with delight. It was a sparkle that Tim normally saw when Cass was in a really good fight.

"How… do I look?" she asked, breaking a long silence.

"Cassie…" Tim managed to say, studying every aspect of the young woman before him, completely forgetting his self-doubt from earlier. "You… I-I mean… Well… Wow."

"That's… good?"

Legolas grinned and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I would say that is very good, Cassandra." Cassie beamed at the compliment for a moment, before glancing over her shoulder to make sure a certain Shield-Maiden wasn't within earshot.

"Still don't like dress," she grumbled secretly to the pair, "even if I do… look dead… sexy."

That last phrase shook Tim out of his stupor and he did his best to burst out in a chocked laugh. It was times like this that Tim realized that Cassie had once spent WAY too much time watching that 'BRAVE AND THE BOLD' soap opera back in Gotham with Dinah.

"And you are oh so modest too, aren't you?" Tim asked sarcastically while walking towards the image of loveliness before him.

Cassie smiled and kissed Tim gently on the lips. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"OY!" shouted a loud voice, and the trio turned about to see Merry, Pippin and Gimli appear on the scene. Gimli had his arms slung around both the Hobbits comically. "Hurry up ye three! Ya missing' the party!" Merry informed them urgently, his hand clutching a mug of beer.

"Cassie?" Tim said, hold his arm to her. "Shall we?" Cassandra nodded and slipped her arm around Tim's. Legolas watched the pair and smiled as he followed the young couple into the building.

At least some things had worked out.

**_

* * *

_**

Legolas, Gimli, Batgirl and Robin settled themselves at a table in a corner of the hall where they could speak to on another without having to scream as much over the crowds of people. Merry and Pippin had vanished early on, in order to nick a barrel of ale for their very own use.

They had yet to return from their 'mission'.

"Where are those rascals," Gimli grunted. "No doubt they've got the ale and aren't going to share it with the rest of us."

"Wouldn't put it past them…" Tim said with a slight grin. His hand rested on the wood table, entwined with Cassandra's. "They've probably already loaded a wagon and are making a run for it." Legolas watched Tim and Cassandra and felt rather content. Tim was still behaving somewhat distant, but he was no longer brooding and sitting in silence. Perhaps all he needed was the attention of the woman he loved, to help push aside his own inner demons.

Aragorn joined the group a few moments later a slight uneasy mannerism to his normal serious and regal attitude. His fingers were gently caressing the Evenstar pendant that hung about his neck.

"Are you alright, lad?" Gimli asked.

"Aye," came the short reply. "Just… thinking, is all."

The others accepted the answer with out question, save for Cassandra who had a definite idea what was on the Ranger's mind. Sure, enough Cassandra could see Éowyn standing on the other side of the room speaking with Théoden. Every so often the blonde woman's eyes trailed back towards Aragorn's form.

Shaking her head, Cassandra tried not to sigh. Éowyn was still crushing on Aragorn and it seemed that Cassie's past warning had little effect on those feelings. Well there wasn't much else that she could do, aside from warn her friend how unwise it was to try and pursue Aragorn. Besides, Éowyn was a smart girl. She'll figure it out sooner or later.

"So what do you suppose will happen now?" Gimli asked.

"Well, with Saruman's out of the running, I guess that just leaves Sauron to deal with," Robin replied. "Problem is, we don't know what Sauron has planned next. Saruman has been the primary focus of things lately."

Aragorn nodded, and sipped his own mug of ale. "If only we could know how Samwise and Frodo are fairing."

Robin reached into a hidden pocket of his glove and unfolded a familiar map of Middle-Earth. He placed it in the center of the table for everyone to see. "I can't say for certain, but if I've read Bilbo's maps right, and if my calculations are on the mark, Frodo and Sam should be near Mount Doom, by now." He pointed the volcano image in the center of Mordor.

"Assuming of course that they have not befallen any danger," Legolas said. Everyone nodded, but no one seemed willing to verbally respond to the statement.

"Ah, don't be so dreary, Master Elf," Gimli finally said with forced happiness.

Legolas sighed. "I only wish that I had your optimism, Gimli."

The five companions fell silent for a moment, listening to the clatter of mugs on tables and chatter of the crowds. Batgirl rested her head on Tim's shoulder, only to have her attention drawn by a familiar beat on the other end of the hall. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

"Guys! Come on," Cassandra urged, while snatching his cup of water from Tim's hand and placing it on a nearby table. Grabbing hold of Tim's hand and with Aragorn and the others following, she led them to where a huge crowd of people was assembled all clapping loudly, and cheering while listening to two familiar voices singing. Fighting their way up front the pair could see Merry and Pippin came into sight as they danced.

"So there they are!" Gimli laughed loudly.

Legolas was grinning with his blue eyes glittering in amusement. Aragorn had excused himself, and made his way over to the one of the gold adorned pillars where Gandalf was standing. The old Wizard was clapping along with the crowd and laughing heartily at the antics of Merry and Pippin.

Cassandra meanwhile, allowed herself to be pulled to the song's up-beat rhythm that the pair of Halflings was singing to. In an uncharacteristic move, she even began to bounce slightly and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Robin though, ever the mystery bat-guy, simply allowed himself a small half-smile while wrapping an arm around Cassie's waist as they listened to the song.

_"Oh, you can search far and wide,  
Ya can drink the whole town dry,  
But ya'll never find a beer so brown  
(But ya'll never find a beer so brown)  
As the one we drink in our hometown  
(As the one we drink in our hometown)_

_Ya can drink yer fancy ales  
Ya can drink 'em by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from The Green Dragon!"_

The Hobbit finished their sound on a loud drunken note before striking their mugs together with a faint **_-clunk-_** sound followed by them both downing the goblet's remaining contains. Everyone exploded into cheers and applauds, and both Pippin and Merry bowed and laughed.

"Thank you!" Pippin cried to his adoring public. "I win!" It was clear that they really enjoyed being the center of attention. Especially when they were drunk to no bloody end.

"Another song!" shouted one of the one of the soldiers. "Give us another song!" There were dozens of agreeing shouts from a number of others. Both the Halflings bowed and smiled some more, loving the attention.

"It would be our honor, wouldn't it Pippin my lad?" Merry asked, in what sounded like the beginning of an Abbot and Costello routine.

"Aye, that we would," Pippin replied, looking down at his mug with a downtrodden expression. "But we certainly can't sing without a proper drink, now can we Merry?"

His partner nodded earnestly. "Oh no, certainly not!" Merry agreed. A chorus of 'aww' and laughter broke through the crowd, and several people gave a call that the Hobbit's drinks should be refilled and urgently. Several soldiers came over with large barrels of ale and began to replenish drinks. While the Hobbits drank deeply, Gimli felt himself receive a brilliant idea.

"Hold on for a moment, lads," he told Merry and Pippin who look ready to sing again, but sporting a form beer mustache. "Cassie! What say you teach us the rest of that song of yours?" Cassie's eyes shot open wide and groaned, as the people within earshot began shouting loudly about learning another song, Merry and Pippin among them. Although both of them had in a way known Cassie longer than the other members of the Fellowship (save Robin), they had never known her to sing. Even when they were traveling to or stayed at Rivendell, Cassie had never sung. They just assumed it was because she couldn't really talk that well at the time.

"Aye Cassie! Teach us a song!" Pippin coaxed.

"Song?" Robin asked, before sticking a finger in his ears as so to clean them out. He cast a side-glance at Cassie whose cheeks had become a blushing shade of red. "Did you just say Cassie sung a song? No way! This is Cassandra Cain we're talking about! You know, Miss-I can-the-ass-of-every-person-here-in-a-quarter-of-a-second. She does NOT sing."

"But I assure ye, she does," Gimli replied. "And quite beautifully I might add."

Robin looked at Batgirl who was blushing like there was no tomorrow and sighed in disappointment. "When did this happen and why wasn't I and my video camera present?"

"What is a 'video camera'?" Legolas asked, but Gimli interrupted him.

"Oh, a pity ye weren't there," Robin shook his head, never taking his eyes of Batgirl. Batgirl was trying to avoid looking at Robin, but was instead shooting Gimli the 'LOOK', which appeared to have no effect at the moment. "Aye, it was back at Helm's Deep. Very unusual song, but not a bad tune if ye ask me."

Tim smiled at Cassandra in an evil manner. "Well?" he asked. "Come on. Let's hear it."

Cassandra's left eyebrow shot up, at the obvious challenge. "Okay. Gimli, Merry, Pippin, come on." Gimli cheered loudly and started assembling some of the Rohan men and then followed Cassie outside, so she could teach them the lyrics first.

"Do you know that this is about?" Robin asked Legolas with a slightly accusing smile.

"I shall neither confirm nor deny that," came the Elf's reply.

After some time had passed, Cassandra, Gimli and about 15 men re-entered the golden hall, all wearing similar smiles. This created a bit of worry in the Boy Wonder as he silently mumbled, 'Please don't let it be Eminem, please don't let it be Eminem…"

Cassie shot him a smirk, before starting the rhythm clapping her hands twice and stamping her feet once.

**_-Clap! Clap! Stomp! -  
-Clap! Clap! Stomp! -_**

Tim's hand flew up to his mouth as he realized what song it was. "Oh. My. God. You so have to be kidding me…" That was all he managed to say, before the singing began.

_'Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
Singin'_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you'_

The loudest voices amongst the chorus was obviously that of Gimli the Dwarf and the Hobbits who were absolutely enthralled with the rock-song. It didn't hurt that they were also more than a little bit plastered. With a final 'We will rock you!' people exploded into applause as the soldiers finished the song, and Batgirl stood besides them with her arms crossed and a proud grin.

"Queen…" Robin said stepping besides her with a dumbfound expression. "I just can't believe it. Of all the songs from our world, and you had to teach them Queen's 'We Will Rock You'?"

"It's good song," Cassandra replied, sounding as if that alone explained everything.

"Since when do you know how to sing anything, much less that?" Tim asked. "I mean… well please don't get angry and kill me, but up until a few months ago you couldn't even talk that much."

Cassie thankfully didn't take offense to the comment and simply shrugged nonchalantly. "Dinah taught me. She big… Queen Fan."

"In more ways than one, I hear," Tim smirked, before a sudden realization hit him. "So THAT explains why I once heard Oracle say over the com-link 'if I hear that song one more time, I'm going to strangle you with piano wire'…."

Batgirl nodded. "Gimli calls it… 'Helms Deep's Anthem'."

Taking a hold of her, Tim spun Cassandra around in his arms so she faced him. "See, that's why I love you. You never stop surprising me," he said with a grin. "But you do know that back in Gotham, Barbara is probably plotting your death."

"Makes song… even better," she replied cheekily. She then leaned up, wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and kissed him passionately, ignoring the glances of passersby.

* * *

The celebration went long into night, but roughly around midnight the crowds began to disperses and people began heading off to home and bed. Because of the large numbers of guests in Edoras, the males of the Fellowship had been all placed into a single suite, which was now crowded with men, hobbits and a dwarf who snored like a chainsaw. 

Gandalf had taken claim to the only feathered bed in the room, using the 'You can't expect an old man to sleep on the cold stone, now can you?' None of the others much cared for or believed his reason for getting the bed, but it was never wise to disagree with a Wizard.

While the men were crowded into their room like sardines, Cassandra and Éowyn were lucky enough to have Éowyn's bedroom to themselves. Éowyn slept soundly on her large four-poster bed, while Batgirl lay upon a long overstuffed fainting couch. But unlike Éowyn, Batgirl wasn't sleeping as soundly.

_"Batgirl…"_

With a deep gasp, Cassandra shot up in her bed, clutching her blanket in one hand and body drenched in a cold sweat. She looked frantically around the room; in search of the voice that she could have sworn spoke her name a moment ago. The room was empty save for herself and Éowyn, and the shield-maiden was sleeping without making a sound.

Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Cass breathed in deeply. It was probably something she ate. Silently she resolved never to eat pork straight off the pig, ever again. Maybe that was why Spoiler had become a vegetarian. Shaking her head, Cassie laid back on the couch in hopes of falling back to sleep, but after some time had passed, it was obvious that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Letting out a deep and annoyed breath, she sat back up. Since sleep wasn't a possibility at the moment, she was in need of something to do. Deciding to go back to the old standby, Cass chose to go out on a late night patrol, to help clear her thoughts. True, there probably wasn't much to patrol in Edoras like in Gotham, but the walk couldn't hurt. And maybe she could slip into the boy's room and scare the Hobbits a little bit. Heck, if she played her cards right, she could try scarring Robin while she was at it. After all, why should she be the only one with sleep problems?

Once she had changed back into her costume, Batgirl slipped out of the bedroom silently so as not to wake up the Éowyn. She nimbly slipped into the darkened hallways and stalked out of the Golden Hall unnoticed.

Batgirl patrolled both the outer wall of Edoras as well as the city, in search of evil prey. The closest thing she found was a couple of children who had snuck out of their homes for a mid-evening game of Hide & Seek. After and hour had passed, Cass started back to the Golden Hall.

She moved silently up the stairs and paused at one point when she saw Aragorn and Legolas talking to one another in hushed tones. Stepping towards the pair, she overheard Legolas speaking: "The eye of the Enemy is moving."

Stepping out of the shadows, Batgirl made her presence known to the elf and ranger. "Legolas. Aragorn," Cass said aloud. Neither reacted, but Aragorn twisted his head to look at the shadows as Batgirl melted out from them. Legolas meanwhile kept his eyes out on the starry night.

"Good evening Cassandra," he smiled. "What pray tell have you been doing up at this hour?"

"Can't sleep. Went on… patrol."

The Ranger opened his mouth to most likely advise her caution and warn her of the dangers of going out alone at this time of the evening. But his mouth closed a second later when he reminded himself that Cassandra Cain was the last person who would need help on patrol.

"Did your patrol go well?" he inquired.

Batgirl shrugged a bit. "Depends. No action… means things… safe. But no action… means things boring." Aragorn shook his head at her unusual logic. Shrugging once more, Cassie tilted her head quizzically at Legolas. "What's wrong?"

"The enemy is stirring," Legolas replied cryptically. "Sauron's forces are building in the land of Mordor."

"How…?"

Legolas didn't miss a beat. "The stars say many things, Cassandra. And they signal great warning of the east." Batgirl eyed the elf with skepticism, but didn't reply. She had to remind herself that the elves were better linked to the world that men were, and his dreary words of danger were probably not far off the mark.

"Going to bed," Batgirl said finally. "See you… in morning." Aragon and Legolas bowed their heads in acknowledgement, as Cass stole into the Golden Hall again. Her body against the faint wall torches cast a bat-shaped shadow on the walls. Legolas' warnings of evil didn't' settle well for Batgirl, as she suddenly felt like the other shoe was going to drop. She pulled back her mask and removed her charcoal gloves, revealing the shining mithril bracelets that Galadriel had given her in Lórien. Passing by the boys' bedroom, Cassandra noticed the door slightly ajar and she could hear someone whispered inside.

"Pippin!" hissed one voice. "Put it back!" Freezing in mid-step, Batgirl stared at the door with a face of apprehension. "Pippin! No! PIPPIN!" Not waiting another second more, Batgirl kicked open the doorway in time to see Pippin standing up and clutching a flaming class ball that appeared to be spinning rapidly in the Hobbit's grasp. The youngest hobbit was twitching in pain and his mouth was open wide in a silent scream and Merry who was sitting up on his bedroll was watching in horror.

"Batgirl! Help him!" Merry screamed, causing the other occupants in the room to awaken.

Without hesitation Batgirl leapt forward and reached for the flaming stone, not once thinking about the dangers. The instant that her exposed hands touched the flames her face contorted into agonizing pain and was then thrown backwards by an invisible force, and flew crashing down onto Gandalf's newly awaken form.

"Cassie!" shouted Robin.

Gandalf struggled to catch Cassandra just as Aragorn and Legolas slid into the doorway nearly falling over one another with identical looks of fear and confusion adorning their features. Looking down, Gandalf cursed silently as Batgirl shivered in his arms a look of terror in her eyes. "Gandalf…" she gasped. "What…?"

Aragorn was the first to move; leaping to Pippin's aid in the same moment Gandalf himself scrambled up, hefting Cassandra in Legolas' arms since he was the nearest to him.

"HELP! GANDALF, HELP!" Merry cried. "Someone help him!"

Exactly like Batgirl had done a moment ago, Aragorn grasped for the flaming stone. Yet unlike Batgirl, his hands were allowed contact despite the flames and energy and he was able to retch it from Pippin's grasp. As he did so, Aragorn opened him mouth as if to scream but just like Pippin no scream escaped him. His body seemed to loose control, and he stumbled back into Robin. The Boy Wonder was smart enough to avoid the touching the stone using a slight amount of force; Robin shook the stone free of Aragon's hands. The _Palantir_ struck the stone and then seemed to glide across the floor and Gandalf snarled in fury as he pulled a wool blanket from his bed and raced across the room after the stone. Once he had the stone wrapped tightly in the black, the White Wizard spun about with pure fury was in etched on his face and in his eyes.

"Pippin…?" whispered a shaking Batgirl in Legolas' arms.

"Aragorn!" the Boy Wonder cried.

"Pippin!" screamed Merry.

"Fool of a Took!" snarled Gandalf at the same moment as the other three. The rage that Gandalf felt quickly changed to fear as all eyes turned on the still form of Peregrin Took. He laid still half his body on Merry's bedroll. Gandalf wasted no time and raced towards the small body, pushing a frightened Merry forcefully aside in the process. Once on his knee's the White Wizard's quickly took Pippin's hand and held it gently. He then lifted his left hand and placed it over the Hobbit's forehead and slid it down the side of his face while whispered something gently under his breath. His own forehead creased as he mentally traced the darkness that was invading Pippin's mind before finally he found the opening he sought and took it. Opening his eyes, Gandalf took a deep breath just as Pippin uttered a fear filled gasp and his eyes flew open staring about wildly.

"Look at me," Gandalf said in a voice that was not quite a command but neither was it a request. Aragorn stood up with Robin's help and made his way towards Gandalf and Pippin, while Tim flew to Batgirl's side and held her. She wasn't hurt but she was shaken.

"Cassie, are you okay…?" Tim whispered, but Cassie didn't respond. Instead she had her attention set solely on Pippin's quivering and fearful face.

Pippin stared up at the Wizard and his eyes were brimming with tears. "Gandalf, forgive me…" he gasped. Pippin tried to look away, but Gandalf wouldn't allow it.

"Look at me," he repeated more forcefully. "What did you see?"

Pippin's eyes turned inward and Gandalf watched with no small amount of regret as pain stole across the once-innocent hobbit's gaze. "I saw a dark sky, and tall battlement," Pippin said in a low whisper. "And tiny stars. It seemed very far away and very long ago… Then the stars went in and out… these things with wings, cut them off. Very big… there were nine of them… One began to fly straight towards me…" He paused so as to remember the most painful of memories. "And then… then I saw a tree. There was a white tree… in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning..."

Gandalf broke his gaze with Pippin for only a moment. "Minas Tirith?" he coaxed. "Is that what you saw?" It had to have been Minas Tirith, which he had seen. Or rather what Sauron had planned for the great city of men.

"I saw… I saw _HIM_," Pippin continued in a chocked voice. Terror took a strangle hold of everyone in the room at these words. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf asked. "Speak!"

Pippin winced and shivered at Gandalf's command, but did his best to gain strength to go on. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me. And then… I felt… Cassie… I felt him… He hurt her! He said he'd do the same…" Pippin's eyes widened. "Cassie!" he screeched. "Where is she!"

Batgirl forced herself up and with Robin's help to Pippin's side. "I'm here. I'm okay," she lied. It was only for a moment, but it had felt like an eternity. She had felt as if a she were being stabbed with thousands of knives and was being burned from the inside. "Pippin…"

"Cassie! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't say anything," he finished the last sentence quietly, burying his face in her shoulder, letting his tears soak her clothing. She looked up at Gandalf, an unreadable expression on her face before stroking the hobbit's hair softly.

"Are you certain that you are well, Cassandra?" Gandalf asked looking at her worriedly. Batgirl nodded ever so slightly. "Stay with the Hobbits then," he asked before looking at the other members of the Fellowship with a furrowed brow. "Gentlemen, come with me."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	33. Choices

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Hey kiddies. Yes, like the namesake, I have raised form the ashes to bring you more writing. I am REALLY sorry for taking so long to update the story, but my life has been a living hell. College days that go from 8am-11pm straight, work, and just about every other thing that's gone on has kept me preoccupied not to mention a killer case of writers blocks which was driving me insane. But so you know, I didn't stop on the story. In fact during this time I personally revived a few chapters and expanded them. I'll try to update more guys. I promise._**

**_And to all you guys who reviewed and asked for updates, thank you. As always, please review again. It makes for a happy writer._**

* * *

**Chapter 32  
Choices**

Gandalf led Robin, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli into the Golden Hall that was now empty and raising his staff a spark flew out and lit a fire in one of the hearths. He said nothing to the others, but instead paced back and forth deep in thought, digesting all the information that Pippin had told him. In his left hand he held the _palantir_ stone, which he kept wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Peril comes in the night when least expected," he finally said suddenly. "We have had a narrow escape."

"Will Pippin be alright?" Robin asked.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, he will recover in time. He was not held long, and hobbits have an amazing power of recovery. The memory, or the horror of it, will probably fade quickly. Too quickly perhaps."

"What of Cassandra?" Legolas inquired. "She too touched that cursed stone and she was struck down by the Eye of Mordor if only for a moment. The Dark One made certain that she too would feel his wrath."

"Batgirl was merely made an example of by Sauron to try and loosen Pippin's tongue. She has felt greater wounds in her life and I have little doubt that she too will be fine." Gandalf fell silent for a bit and weighed the covered _palantir_ in his hand thoughtfully. "I should have taken greater care of it to begin with, but I fell asleep before I had time to study it."

"Do not blame yourself, Gandalf," Aragorn said.

"You couldn't have known Pippin would take it while you were sleeping," Robin added.

"Perhaps," Gandalf scowled. "Though I fear that I was wrong to guard the Orthanc-Stone, for it is indeed a dangerous charge. It claimed Saruman and it nearly did the same to Peregrin and Cassandra."

"Dangerous indeed, but not to all." Everyone turned to look at Aragorn in surprise. "There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the _palantir_ of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor." He paused and took a deep breath. "I will take it."

Gandalf was both shocked and pleased by this statement, as he lifted the covered stoned and bowed to Aragorn as he presented it.

"Receive it, lord," he said, "in earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it - yet. Be wary!"

The exiled King took the stone and his posture dropped, as if he had just taken a great weight upon his shoulders. Only the first of many, that was for certain.

"And what happens now?" asked Gimli, gazing out the window nervously. He half expected Sauron himself to fly in and kill them all.

Gandalf stroked his white beard thoughtfully. "Now we must speak with the King."

* * *

Early that next morning the Fellowship and the Rohan court had assembled in the Golden Hall, as Gandalf explained the details of the past evening. Pippin sat to one side of the group in a single chair with Merry and Batgirl standing on either side of him. Batgirl held his hand protectively, but Merry refused to even look at the younger hobbit despite the fact he would not leave Pippin's side. 

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf stated. "A fool…but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

"But who's to say we can trust that vision?" Robin asked. Pippin raised his head, looking hurt by his words but Robin noticed this and quickly amended himself. "I'm not saying Pippin isn't telling the truth about what he saw, but for all we know Sauron planted those visions into his mind in order to intentionally mislead us. Villains have a very nasty habit of doing that sort of thing, you know."

"The lad has a point," Gimli added. "Sauron is a brute, but he's a crafty one."

"No, I do not think that is the case this time," Aragorn replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Sauron is too confident in his power and will think little of one hobbit over-hearing his true plans. If anything, he may even hope that the vision will dissuade us some."

Gandalf nodded with the assessment. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men." Aragorn's body tensed upon these words and averted his gaze from the others. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Théoden stood patiently as the wizard spoke, though his face remained impassive. "Tell me," he began, "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Everyone in the room looked at the King with either shock or disgust, yet this did not seem to bother Théoden. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"Not again," Batgirl moaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin growled to himself at the same time.

"What was that?" Théoden snapped, looking from one teenager to the other.

"With all due respect your highness, this isn't a time to allow yourself to be led around by your ego," Robin said seriously. "Gondor didn't come to you aid? Well, fine. That seriously sucks big time. But don't tell me you're going to let them get slaughtered because your feelings are hurt. Just because they didn't help you, doesn't mean you don't have a responsibility to help them."

The King looked down incredulously at the boy before him, before looking over at Batgirl who looked ready to join in. The rest of the Fellowship said nothing, since they had long gotten used to the vigilante's way of stating their minds, no matter whom it was to. Éomer and Éowyn both held their tongues, but the brother and sister seemed somewhat amused but the look on their uncle's face.

_'Where did Gandalf find these infuriating costumed children?'_ Théoden asked himself.

"I will ride," Aragorn suddenly stated.

Gandalf's head snapped to the Ranger. "No!" he snapped firmly.

"They must be warned."

"They _will_ be." Gandalf walked to Aragorn and spoke to him a whispered voice. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships."

Aragorn didn't' reply, but his grey eyes gazed questioningly at the White Rider. Once again, he had the distinct impression that Gandalf knew far more than what he was telling.

Gandalf turned back to Théoden and the rest of the assembly and spoke in his normal voice again. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith…" he turned his piercing gaze to the far side of the room and the young hobbit seated there, "…and I won't be going alone."

* * *

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst," Gandalf said aggressively as he walked hastily out of the Meduseld, with Merry and Pippin following close behind. "Hurry! Hurry!" 

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked Merry in a low whisper for fear of further angering Gandalf. He took notice that his older cousin was not wearing his elf cloak and looked far more serious and agitated than he was ever used to seeing. He knew that everyone was angry with him for looking into the stone, but it was no excuse for the cold shoulder Merry had been giving him since last night, right?

Merry spared Pippin a narrow-eyed sidelong glance as he followed after Gandalf. "Why did ye look?" he demanded. "Why do ye always have to look?"

"I don't know," Pippin replied lamely. "I can't help it."

"Ye never can."

"I'm sorry, all right?" Pippin said, coming to a slow halt. "I won't do it again."

Merry froze in mid-step and his entire body tensed into one preverbal white knuckle. "Don't ye understand?" he snapped. "The enemy thinks YOU have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get ye out of here."

Fear suddenly took a strangle hold over Pippin's heart. "And you? You're coming with me?" No reply came and instead the other hobbit turned back to follow Gandalf into the Rohan Stables. "Merry?"

"Come on," Merry ordered.

"Its not fair," Batgirl said flatly while she watched the Wizard and two hobbits enter the stables from the main doors of the Golden Hall. "Pippin and Gandalf shouldn't… leave. They could… die by going out alone."

She had wanted to go down with them, but the others had told her it was best they not for fear of making things harder. She understood their reasoning but it certainly didn't make things easier for her.

All morning she had watched their behavior and movements. Gandalf's body had been tensed with anxiety, while Merry was filled with anger and fear. And poor Pippin… He was scared, but more about how he had once against disappointed Gandalf and Merry than the evil of the Dark Lord.

"They have no choice," Robin replied, as he and Aragorn stepped out besides her. "Sauron knows that a Hobbit has the Ring and he probably thinks that Hobbit is Pippin."

Tim had kept looking at Cassandra with worried eyes ever since the incident with the _palatine_. She had not spoken to him about what happened and instead kept her attention solely on Pippin. It seemed that even with the amazing leaps she had made with 'social interaction' since they came to Middle-Earth, she continued to hold things close to the vest. She never liked the idea of showing weakness.

"Gandalf is taking Pippin to the safest stronghold outside of Mordor," Aragorn said reassuringly, though his body language betrayed him. Cass could see that he did not have all that much confidence in Minas Tirith, or rather the man in charge of Minas Tirith.

"But we should be with them," she said firmly. "**_I_** should be with them. Sauron saw me too."

Aragorn shook his head. "Yes, but his primary concerns are retrieving the Ring and the fall of Gondor. And although he now has a taste for your pain, he will not search you out Batgirl. At least he will not do so yet."

"You hope," Batgirl mumbled under her breath.

Aragorn had heard her comment, yet ignored it as he continued: "And besides that, it would be easier that Gandalf and Pippin travel alone and in secret to Minas Tirith, rather than with a large party of people. Even with Saruman's downfall, there are still spies of the enemy in all corners of Middle-Earth."

Silence fell as they watched the Shadowfax speed out from the stables of Rohan for a second time in less than two weeks, and again fear and concern gripped their hearts. Only a few seconds after the horse had left, they saw the small form of Meriadoc Brandybuck rocket out and towards the front gates of the city. Aragorn took chase for fear that the remaining hobbit might do something foolish. Batgirl wanted to follow as well, but Robin stopped her.

"Let him handle it."

"Merry!" Aragorn called. But Merry either did not hear him or just chose to ignore him. Instead he raced up to the top of one of the guard towers and moving to a low wall, gazed out over the land, his eyes following the lone white horse and its two riders. A moment later, Aragorn was standing behind him.

"He's always followed me," Merry said softly, "everywhere I went, since before we were tweens." A playful smiled tugged at his lips. "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. And now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam."

The smile had faded as quickly as it had appeared and Merry turned to look at Aragorn who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"One thing I have learned about Hobbits: They're a most hardy folk."

"Foolhardy, maybe," Merry replied with a weak half-smile. "He's a Took."

* * *

"Are you certain that this is a wise idea?" Éomer asked from his seat besides his sister and Gimli. They watched as Robin and Legolas stood on either side of Batgirl in matching fighting stances. Batgirl on the other hand stood casually, with her hands on her hips and her eyes closed. "Two men against one woman seems hardly fair sparring match." 

"Lad, I'd have thought by now ye'd have learned not to underestimate that what you do not understand," Gimli replied. "Ye were not there during the main fight of Helm's Deep, but had ye been you would know that this fight is indeed not fair. For Robin and the elf that is." Éomer looked skeptical, but Éowyn and Gimli shared knowing smiles.

At last Batgirl raised her head, though her eyes remained shut. "Go," she commanded.

Robin and Legolas both sprinted foreword. Robin leapt up into the air and swung his leg out with a flying inwards heel kick, while Legolas came at Batgirl with a low hook kick. Éomer tensed at the attack and looked ready to jump up to Cassandra's aid, except she reacted first.

Batgirl's eyes snapped open and she immediately back flipped out of the way of both attacks. Together Robin and Legolas punched out at her in a mirror fashion, but she reacted by grabbing both of their fists and executing a twin front snap kick to their guts, knocking the air momentarily out of the both of them.

Recovering as quickly as they could, Robin and Legolas began attacking Batgirl one at a time, neither one seemed able to strike a blow against her. Éomer meanwhile was watching the fight with a slack jawed expression that Éowyn and Gimli were trying their best not to laugh at.

"They do these sparring matches whenever they can," Gimli explained. "They haven't had all that much time to practice, so when the opportunity presents itself they are quick to take it."

"Surely Masters Legolas and Robin are going easy on her," Éomer murmured in shock. "Am I right?"

Gimli barked out in laughter. "Nay. If anything, she is going easy on them I'd imagine. Batgirl is quite possible the best fighter ye'll ever meet. Says she's been training since she was wee babe. Only person I've ever seen land a blow on her is the elf, and even he has trouble doing that from time to time."

The three of them continue to watch Robin and Legolas trying to take down Batgirl with some difficultly. It was already obvious that Robin was wearing himself out as sweat was streaking down his face and his breathing was coming out in forced gasps. Legolas was hold far better, though from the look of immense concentration on his features he wasn't having an easy time. Batgirl meanwhile looked completely at ease as he eyes studied and analyzed her opponent's movements, while her body reacted instinctively. Her fist collided with Legolas' cheek, while at the same time her foot struck Robin in the back. It seem to the untrained eye like this had all be choreographed before hand at the impeccable ease that she fought with. The fight continued for the better part of twenty minutes, though for everyone else it seemed shorter.

Robin threw out a spinning hook kicked towards Batgirl's head, which she caught and pushed forward, knocking him off balance. He fell back and rolled to his feet, before shifting into a fighting stance again. Jumping up high into the air, Batgirl dive-bombed and threw her fist out. Robin was able to roll out of the way at the last second and she instead punched the ground. He then swung his leg out to kick, but Batgirl reacted with an outward forearm block and swinging her leg struck him from behind the knee, causing him to fall to one knee.

"You're done," Batgirl smirked. "Surrender."

Robin raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'm thinking… no."

It was then that Legolas sprinted forward and fired out one rapid punch after another drawing Batgirl's attention away from the fallen Boy Wonder. She had narrowly been unable to deflect several of the blows but even Legolas couldn't hide all his body language from her. On the final punch she caught it and was able to flip Legolas over her shoulder in a fluid movement. Unfortunately the Prince of Mirkwood had been able to react and twisting with the flip landed gracefully onto his feet, and kicked out at Batgirl's chest. The kick connected with her breast and forced her back several steps.

"It about bloody time!" Gimli shouted with somewhat mock praise and clapping his hands together. "I thought ye were getting soft on us elf!"

"Alright, I think that does it," Robin said through deep breaths, and leaning against Legolas for support.

Batgirl asked tilting her head in annoyance and pulled off her cowl. "Why? Fight was… getting good."

"Because we agreed we'd keep fighting until Legolas or me finally landed a blow against you or we conceded defeat," Robin explained with a roll of his eyes. "Legolas was able to hit you, so that means the match is over."

"Wimp."

Robin flashed a playful smile. "Against you? You'd better believe it."

"I did not think it was possible that a human could move like that," Éomer said in amazement. "When Robin told me of you, I had thought he was exaggerating."

"I made that same mistake, Éomer," Legolas stated with half smile. "Be thankful you did not learn your lesson the hard way as I did."

Éomer looked eagerly at Batgirl. "How ever did you learn to fight with such skills?"

"Pushy father," came the flippant reply. Cass walked past the horse lord, over to Robin and touched his cheek where it was showing the sign of a bruise forming. "Sorry. I hit too hard?"

"I've had worse," he said.

"Are you alright Lord Legolas?" Éowyn asked, looking at the pensive elf.

"As much as I enjoy our matches, it doesn't ease the darkness that is growing in my mind," Legolas said darkly.

"You are feeling anxious?" Éomer asked, getting a nod from the elf.

Robin looked over his shoulder at the Golden Hall. "I think we're all feeling a bit antsy," he said. "It's been almost two days since Gandalf. We know that something big is going down in Gondor and now we have to wait for the message. Whatever that is."

"And we still don't know what Théoden King will say should Gondor call for aid," Legolas added. He could see both Éowyn and Éomer stiffen, but neither could argue his statement. Even they were concerned whether their uncle would answer Gondor's call or if he would let his hurt ego make his decision and leave the White City to its destruction.

"How... do you think Pippin and Gandalf are?" Batgirl asked, hugging her arms to her chest.

"The hobbits survive being captured by Orcs, and Gandalf survived dropping into a bottomless pit with a Balrog of lore," Gimli chuckled dryly. "I think they'll be just fine lass." Every smiled at Gimli's confidence, though not all of them were all that reassured. Even Gandalf's power had its limits.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked suddenly, her blue eyes staring about as if expecting him to walk by at that moment. "Did he not say that he was going to spar with you three?"

Legolas, Robin and Batgirl shared uneasy expression while Gimli appeared completely clueless. Éomer meanwhile nudged his younger sister playfully. "And why, dear sisters, do you look for the Son of Arathorn so intently?"

Éowyn's face turned a bright shade of red, and shot her brother an icy glare. "That is none of your concern 'dear brother', unless you would like to tell me something about this 'Yolina' that I have heard your men speaking about behind your back…" Éomer's face suddenly turned a shade a red that matched his sister's, and promptly fell silent.

"I think Aragorn mentioned something about the horses," Robin lied, with Legolas and Batgirl nodding in agreement. Gimli though had raised a fuzzy eyebrow and turned to the others with surprise and confusion.

"What?" he began gruffly. "He did-oy!" Gimli was interrupted when he felt a suddenly pain run down the left side of his body. Batgirl had 'casually' placed her hand on his shoulder was now driving her fingernails into a very sensitive pressure point. Éowyn seemed to pay no mind as she continued to stare hopefully about for Aragorn.

"So how are you feeling?" Robin asked Batgirl as he slipped his hand into her own and started leading her away from the others.

"Fine," she replied, and she dropped her head on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, you got attacked by the big bad of Middle-Earth the other night, and haven't said anything about it," Robin replied, going straight to the point. He knew perfectly well that Batgirl was never a fan of people tip-toeing about a subject, especially since she would know if he lied.

"Oh…" Cassandra and her brow furrowed. "That."

"Yes. That. I've been worried about you. I mean, considering what Saruman did to me, I though you might, you know, want to talk. Have you been sleeping well?"

"You would know," Cassandra shot back with raised challenging eyebrow. "You kept… checking on me last night." Tim's face went crimson and he felt Cass squeeze his hand. "No. I haven't. Sleep was… hard. But it's okay. I'm okay."

"But…" Yet before Robin could finish, he felt himself get shoved into a shadowed alleyway and he was pushed against the wall with Cassandra pressing her body up against his. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck with her fingers running through his hair, while the other was much to his surprise grabbing his ass tightly. For someone who had never been in a relationship before, she was surprisingly good at that. His blood simmered, his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded in his chest.

Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled away from, feeling shocked, embarrassed, intrigued and very much aroused and Batgirl could see all of it and her smile widen with amusement.

"Cassie, what are-?" he began, but again he wasn't allowed to finish as Cassandra pressed her index finger to his lips.

"Shhh… No talking," She then leaned in and continued to kiss him, while her hands roam over his body. Tim didn't resist this time and returned the kiss just as passionately. His hands found her waist; he grabbed Cassandra and rolled her onto her back, shifting his body with her to where he had her pinned against the wooden wall and a small moan escaped from her throat in between kisses.

"Cassie," Tim murmured her name softly.

"Cassandra! Where are ye lass?"

The two teenagers broke their kiss upon the interruptive cry, which they recognized as Gimli's.

"Ignore him," Cassie whispered before they both leaned in to continue their kiss.

"CASSANDRA!"

Again they reluctantly broke apart as the voice had grown louder and closer. Cassandra pouted her lips in disappointment, while Tim had rested his chin on the top of her head and wearing an amused smile mixed with the undertone of his own disappointment.

"Continue this later?" he asked. Cassie looked up at him, with a predatory-like grin and arched eyebrow as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Better believe it," she responded, before slipping out of the alleyway and going off to murder… err… meet a certain dwarf.

* * *

A thoughtful son of Arathorn held a silent vigil from the top of one of the many guard towers of Edoras. It had been two days since Gandalf and Pippin had left for Minas Tirith, and no word had been sent. If there was anything he hated more, it was the waiting. Gandalf had promised to send out warning of Sauron's treachery in Gondor, but the question of whether anyone would answer the call was another story. 

Théoden was a good man and just king, but he was also a stubborn egotist at times. If Gondor asked for aid, would the King give it or would he let the White City fall?

"Hiding from Éowyn, are we?"

Aragorn turned around to see Robin standing besides him, leaning up against the wall, pressing the bottom of one foot against the wood. He gave a small smile that didn't meet his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"Cassie told me about Éowyn's little crush on you," Robin replied. "I noticed it myself."

"No, I am not hiding," said Aragorn. "It is as you said 'a crush'. Nothing more. She is a magnificent lady, beautiful and strong, but she does not love me. She only sees me as 'Lord Aragorn'. She is infatuated with who she imagines me to be." A wistful expression appeared on Aragorn's face, and his hand rose to touch the silver pendant around his neck. "And when all is said and done, my heart will always belong to one other, no matter how much distance is placed between us. If only…"

Robin looked at Aragorn sympathetically. He rarely talked about his relationship with Arwen Undomiel, but the others had spoken about it from time to time. Arwen was known as the Evenstar of Elf Kind, and if she were to marry Aragorn she would need to give up her immortality. Back in Rivendell it was no secret that their relationship didn't sit well with Arwen's family and Elrond had on more than one occasion expressed her desire to leave the shores of Middle-Earth rather than remain the mortal wife of Aragorn.

Placing a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder Robin smiled. "It's going to work out."

"You sound so certain."

Robin shrugged half-heartedly. "No one can be certain about anything, but you don't get to be Robin without having a healthy-dose of optimism. Do you have any idea how depressing the Batcave would be with two pessimistic vigilantes in there?" Robin looked out over the landscape and stood besides Aragorn.

"I can only imagine," the ranger grinned. "I worry though. We shall not all make it through the coming battle in one piece."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Your foresight kicking in again?"

"No," Aragorn replied. "It is simply the way of war."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

"I wear no crown, Robin."

The corners of Robin's mouth quirked upwards, in a barely noticeable fashion. "Not yet at least."

But Aragorn was no longer listening to Robin, and instead his eyes were narrowed as he gazed out into the distance.

"What is it?" Robin asked. He turned to see a faint flame showing on the top of the distant mountaintop.

"Gandalf."

Before the Boy Wonder could respond, Aragorn was climbing down from the tower and racing across the courtyard towards the Meduseld. Robin looked back at the faint torches on the snowcapped mountains before taking chase after Aragorn.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" cried Aragorn as he pushed open the doors of the Golden Hall with Robin close behind. Everyone in the hall stopped in their chores and duties to look at the two of them come to an abrupt halt in front of Théoden and exclaimed: "Gondor calls for aid."

A pregnant silence filled the room as all eyed turned to Théoden. A pensive expression was etched into his worn features, and he pressed his lips together into a tight line. At last he raised his head with steely resolve. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	34. The Rules of War

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Hello. As you can see I have one again updated in less than six months of my last update. School is still a killer (finals are on their way), and work is being a pain. But hopefully more writing time in the future… maybe._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33  
The Rules of War**

_RIVENDELL, THREE WEEKS AGO._

Elrond Peredhel sat alone under one of the many gazebos of Rivendell, deep in thought while he stared aimlessly down at the pages of the book in his lap. Try as he might, he could not concentrate on the book's words. His mind was filled with too many questions and not enough answers.

His foster son Aragorn was battling a war, which looked to have no good outcome. His twin sons had only recently returned after battling yet another force of Orcs that had attempted to cross the boarders to Rivendell, with many good elves lost. And most painful of all was that he had forced his beloved daughter Arwen to leave the shores of Middle-Earth and her heart's true desire for the chance of safety that lay over the sea.

Was forcing her to leave their home and everything she had ever known and loved the right thing to do? Perhaps not, but what other choice did he have? He could live with his daughter's anger and hatred, but at least she would be alive to be angry him.

_'And yet you can not expunge the guilt that you feel, can you daughter's husband?'_ asked a soft ethereal voice inside the elf-lord's head. Elrond was not surprised by the sudden invasion of his thought and merely shook his head.

_'She is __iel nín_ (my daughter), _Galadriel,'_ replied Elrond. _'I couldn't not stand by and allow her to throw her life away for a mortal who could not bring himself to embrace his own destiny. Would you have me do otherwise?'_

Far away in Caras Galadhon of Lothlórien, Galadriel took a deep breath as she filled the metal basin full of water from her fountain. _'Nay, I would rather Undómiel _(Evenstar) _leave Middle-Earth for the safety of Aman _(Blessed Lands)_ and to be with my daughter, her mother, Celebrían. But I would also not wish her a lifetime of regret, either. Estel is worthy of Arwen, no matter how much we'd wish otherwise. He a good man.'_

_'Yes, but a __man__ is what he shall always be,'_ Elrond said somewhat harshly.

_'I do not deny that,' _Galadriel replied, her tone remaining even if not slightly patronizing._ 'But can you forever look into her eyes and know that the pain you see there is this time your fault?'_

"I am damned if I do and damned if I do not?"Elrond whispered to himself aloud.

_'Such language Peredhel,'_ Galadriel chuckled.

_'Was there are reason that you have graced me with your presence, my lady?'_ Elrond demanded. The Lady of the Wood ignored the tone as she lifted her pitcher and poured out a bit of the contents into her mirror on the stone pedestal.

_'Of course there is.'_

Every day since the departure of the Fellowship, Galadriel had gazed into her mirror, looking for some gaze of light in a steadily darkening world. The images in her mirror were different with every look, as it would reveal the various ways that this war for could be won or lost. Most recently the vision had been leaning towards the later. Even from this distance she could sense the problems that were slowly eating away at Frodo, Sam and the creature Gollum as they moved to Mordor. And Sauron's power was growing stronger as his gaze narrowed in on Gondor. Time was running out.

Clearing her mind, Galadriel gently touched the intricately designed silver ring upon her middle finger and looked down into the reflection of the mirror. It began as it always did, where the water began to cloud followed by the appearances of images from the past, present and possible future. She could see Sam and Frodo climbing a massive rock face, near the Tower of Cirith Ungol. The image altered and the elf queen could see the sickly creature Gollum glaring down at them with a sinister smile hidden behind the false mask of kindness.

Neither Galadriel nor Elrond were all that comfortable with the company that the Ring Bearer had chosen, for they trusted the creature that had once called itself Sméagol as far as… well as far as Frodo could throw him. But they could sense that the gardener Samwise Gamgee felt the same way. They could only hope that his stout heart would be there to protect Frodo for when the other preverbal shoe dropped.

Just as the image began to change again both rulers clenched their teeth when suddenly they felt the silver rings around their fingers flare to life. Like Frodo, Elrond and Galadriel were also Ring Bearers. Where Galadriel wore the _Nenya, the_ Elven ring of Water, Elrond was the keeper of _Vilya, _the ring of Air. These rings strengthened their already formidable abilities, but that was not always a good thing.

In their minds they could see a vision of many black boats filled with foul men on the move. The image changed and now they could see a large sinister creature with many legs chasing after Frodo. The next image was of Sam wielding the glowing blade of Sting.

A blonde man in silver armor was riding forth towards a destroyed city, his sword raised high as he led a small army.

A field of battle could then be seen, and thousands lay dead. A city of white was burning.

A child wore a smile of pure evil as he spoke to a creature cloaked in black robes and wearing a large iron mask/crown.

The image altered again and Robin and Batgirl were standing stalk still in the field, a look an apprehension on their faces as they looked from a pool of glowing light to the battle behind them.

Next was Legolas firing arrow after arrow, while Gimli threw an axe that impaled itself into the skull of Orc.

A blonde woman was battling against the creature in the iron mask/crown.

Aragorn was being held down by an unseen opponent, unable to defend himself and he cried out in pain.

Again the image changed and they could see a massive cavern, the likes of which neither had ever seen. For a moment Elrond and Galadriel could see the shadows of a several men and women, but before they could make out whom they were the cavern filled with a blinding golden light.

Yet again the image changed and Arwen was dressed in black, as she stood over the still body of an aged Aragorn, unable to pull herself from his side. The final image they saw was that of a massive black bird of prey which blocked out the stars and a bright full moon and then theworld fell silent and all hope seemed lost.

Both of the elf rulers gasped as their visions ended abruptly and their fingers continued to feel as if they were on fire. A feeling of weakness and nausea struck Galadriel as she stumbled back from her pedestal and landed in the arms of her husband, Celeborn who wore an expression of great concern.

"What did you see?" he asked urgently.

Bringing her hand to her mouth, Galadriel could not bring herself to reply.

Elrond meanwhile rubbed his temples, in an attempt to process all the information that had flown through his mind. The visions were so vivid, and he could not help but wonder what that could mean for the world this time. As he wiped the sweat from his brow and retrieved his book, he gave himself the comfort that his children would be far from this evil.

"Tell me what you have seen," demanded a new voice, and Elrond turned to see his daughter Arwen raced towards him, followed closely by her brothers Elladan and Elrohir both of who looked equally shocked by her unexpected return to Rivendell.

"Arwen," he began, but she immediately cut him off.

"You have the gift of foresight," the Evenstar persisted; with a look of anger mixed with hurt in those pools of blue she called eyes. "What did you see?"

The half-elf gazed hard at his daughter. She could not mean the visions that he had just seen. No, this was something else. Something he wished with all his heart that he did not need to retell. "I looked into your future, and I saw death."

"But there is also life," Arwen shot back furiously. "You saw there was a child. You saw my son."

"That future is almost gone," Elrond said, turning his back to his children.

"But it is not lost."

Sitting down on the bench, Elrond gave deep sigh. He seemed so much older than any of his children have ever seen him before. He had always spoken to them of how no matter what there would always be hope so long as they breathed. They did not hear that from him this time. "Nothing is certain."

"Some things are certain," Arwen said taking the book from his grasp. She then reached out and cupped her father's face and forced him to look at her. She was so young by elf standards, and yet he could see a wisdom that he felt put him to shame. "If I leave him now I will regret it forever."

The twins watched the display between their father and sister with solemn expression. Like their father, they could not bare to lose their sister, even if it were to the love of their foster brother, but they could not bare to cause her pain. She loved Aragorn more than any other thing in her long existence. And they both knew that the same held true for him. Even as a child when Aragorn first met Arwen, it had been love at first site. Elrohir stepped forth and took a deep breath.

"You know what we must now do Adar," he said.

"Tis time," Elladan added. "The sword must be re-forged."

Elrond shook his head. "He turned from that path long ago," he reminded his children. "He will not accept it."

"I disagree, old friend." Everyone turned to see the eldest of hobbit kind, Bilbo Baggins walking towards them, while leaning heavily on walking stick. Although he was considerably smaller than everyone, his winkled forehead was furrowed, and he looked at them with a serious expression that made them stop and listen. "Your children are right, Elrond and you know it. Or have you forgotten what is written?

_"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
a light from the shadow shall spring  
Renewed shall be the blade that was broken,  
the crownless again shall be king."_

Bilbo smiled as he finished reciting the poem. "The _Dúnadan_ (Man of the West) needs it. A king is nothing without his sword."

Arwen smiled gratefully at her siblings and most of all Frodo and turned back to her father with a pleading expression. "Adar…"

Elrond gazed at his beloved daughter, and then at the twins. He knew what they asked of him, but for once his wisdom was waning and all he desired was the safety of those he loved. He turned from his daughter, unable to meet her imploring gaze, yet as he did so, Arwen's legs had given out from under her causing her to fall back onto the bench nearest her. The book that she had taken from her father fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Arwen?" the twins said together and moving quickly to her side with concerned expression.

Elrond knelt down slowly and picked up the book, before looking down at Arwen. Her eyes were dim and he reached out for her hand. "Your hands are cold," he said in shock that was replaced with horrified realization. "The life of the Eldar is leaving you."

"This was my choice," she stated softly and her face was draining of color. "Whether by your will or not… there is no ship that can bear me hence."

"_Pen vell_ (Dear one)…" Elladan murmured, with a look of fear in his eyes. There were few things that could sober the rambunctious nature of the twins, but the safety of their beloved sister was one of them. Arwen reached up and cupped his face and offered both him and Elrohir a sad smile. With tears in their eyes, the twins looked to their father. They knew that without Aragorn, their sister would surely perish now.

"What do you say?" Bilbo asked from beside the half-elf, who looked out over his valley, deep in thought.

"We will need help," Elrond said with a grim expression.

Cheshire smiles appeared on the faces of Elladan and Elrohir. "We have that covered," they said together.

_

* * *

_

_THE CITY OF EDORAS, ROHAN, THE PRESENT_

The peacefulness that Rohan had been enjoying for nearly a week was shattered as a lone bell of warning rung out. Word had quickly gone out that the King was assembling all the forces of his realm so as to answer the summons of Gondor. It had been many years since last the torches were lit, but it was enough to show that something terrible was occurring in the White City.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow," Théoden ordered, as he and Éomer exited the Golden Hall. Both were clad in their best battle armor, swords strapped to their sides and their helmets under each arm. As many men as can be found, you have two days." Éomer nodded, and moved quickly but was stop when his uncle grabbed his arm and looked at him seriously. "On the third, we ride for Gondor and War."

Again the younger man nodded. "Forward!" he called out as he raced down the stairs to his men.

Théoden watched his nephew disappear into the crowds below and swelled with pride. He had failed his family so much in the past years, and yet they had turned out so better than he had ever expected. Éomer would make a great king one day.

"Are you sure… you want to do this?" Batgirl asked Merry as she handed him his short-sword. The young hobbit held the weapon and nervously began to shift in his weight from foot to foot.

"No," he admitted softly, before looking over his shoulder at where King Théoden spoke to Gamling. "But I have to Cassie. I have to do this fer Frodo and Sam and Pippin. Someone has to stand up fer the Shire and be counted."

Crouching down to Merry's level, Batgirl brushed a long strand of his curly dark-blonde hair aside and smiled at him fondly. "Merry… you rock."

"Huh? How am I a rock?" Merry asked.

"No, I mean, you're… a good person," Cassie replied. "I'm proud of you."

A wide smile appeared on the hobbit's face. He wasn't sure if he'd have the guts to do this without such confidence from his friends. He wasn't a soldier. He wasn't a hero. He was just a hobbit who had gotten in over his head. But over his head or no, he would do what needed to be done. Giving a deep sigh, and looking at Batgirl one last time, Merry walked to where Théoden stood.

"Excuse me," he said loudly. The King turned to look at him in surprise and for a brief moment it looked as if Merry were about to lose his nerve. But after taking a deep breath and mustering all the courage he could muster, he dropped to one knee and held up his sword toward the King with both palms. "I…I have a sword. A-And I, Meriadoc of the Shire, lay upon your lap. I offer ye my service, Théoden King."

Théoden examined this small creature, which until a few days ago he thought to be only a legend of his childhood. Whether it was curiosity or merely his old age, Théoden felt a great deal of admiration for the Halfling. His stern features softened and he laid his gloved hand upon Merry's brown hair in a sign of a blessing.

"And I will gladly accept it. Rise now Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan of the household of Meduseld." He reached down and drew the hobbit back to his feet. "Take your sword and bear it unto good fortune!"

As he stood, Merry smiled up at king. "Thank ye me lord."

"You shall ride with me, Master Hobbit. I have a good hill-pony that can be made ready for you. He will bear you as swift as any horse by the roads that we shall take. Go forth now, and seek my niece Éowyn, for she will show you the beast of which I speak."

Merry nodded with an excited glint in his eyes that had not been seen since Pippin and Gandalf had left. He immediately raced to Batgirl and hugged her tightly around the waist. Cassandra returned the embrace and was unable to hide the smile as she watching him race off in search of Éowyn, nearly falling down the stairs as he ran. Cassie couldn't help but be amazed at the young Brandybuck's resilience in the face of such loss and pain.

"They truly are amazing folk, are they not?" Théoden asked, apparently sharing the same thoughts as Cassandra.

"Yup," she replied with a nod. "I always think… Gotham needs Hobbits. They… so small but very brave. They're good people."

Théoden nodded, but with a more solemn expression. "Am I to take it that you will be joining us in battle again, Lady Cassandra?"

Batgirl tensed, and looked at the king with narrowed eyes. "Yes," she grunted firmly.

Théoden didn't look at her, but continued to stare out over Edoras, before saying the one thing she hadn't expected.

"Good. I am pleased to hear that."

Before Batgirl could react, the King had strolled casually down the stairs to join his troops, leaving her gaping in surprise at his retreating back.

_

* * *

_

"Horsemen," Gimli said gruffly from his seat behind Legolas on their shared horse. The two mismatched friends watched as the Rohan army assembled their forces for the journey to the Dunharrow. "I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war," Legolas replied forebodingly. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

"Always a ray of sunshine, aren't ye elf?" Gimli said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "Perhaps ye'd like to dangle a loaf of bread in front of some starving children?"

"And perhaps, Master Dwarf, you would care to tell me where you received that black eye?" Legolas asked with an impish smile.

Gimli touched the tender area around his left eye and felt his face turn an embarrassed shade of red. "I-I fell," he lied. He really had no desire to tell the Elf Prince that he had been accidentally elbowed in the face by Batgirl (At least, he had _assumed_ it was an accident the first time she had done it….) He'd never hear the end of it.

Legolas allowed himself a soft chuckle that he didn't attempt to hide. Neither he nor Gimli were certain what would come of the following days, but they were glad to be fighting along side each other and their friends.

"Have you seen Aragorn or Robin?" the prince of Mirkwood asked after a moment. His piercing eyes began to scan the crowds of people, but he couldn't seem to find any sign of either of their companions.

"Hmm… Now that ye mention it, nay I haven't," Gimli replied, furrowing his brow. "I saw them walk off this morning, but not since then."

"Hey guys," Batgirl called as she rode up on Nadia, with Merry trotting along on his own white pony. He was dressed in the colors of a Rohirrim Rider uniform that had once been used by Éomer when he had been a boy. "Look at Merry. He's all… fancy warrior guy now."

Merry blushed furiously and shifted a bit uncomfortably in his new gear. "It's a bit heavy," he mumbled.

"Ye look great lad," Gimli said approvingly. "A right true soldier."

"Pippin and the others would be proud of you," Legolas added with a smile. "I know that the rest of us are."

Again Merry blushed, but the grateful smile he wore was unmistakable.

"We ready to go?" Batgirl asked.

"Almost," Legolas answered. "But have you seen Tim and Aragorn? They have apparently disappeared."

"We're right here bro," Robin said, riding up behind them on Redd alongside Aragorn on Brego. "Sorry, we had a few… things that we needed to get ready before we headed out."

"What sort of things?" Merry asked curiously.

Robin and Aragorn's only replies were a side-glance at one another and matching raised eyebrows before they kicked their heels and sped their horses towards where the King waited.

_

* * *

_

The journey from Edoras to Dunharrow was roughly a day's ride by horse, though the company of Rohan was pushing their beasts well above the norm. Even Merry's pony was working double time as they moved to the encampment where they would assemble an army to battle Mordor. The troops was silent at first, but even with such danger ahead, chatter began to break out amongst the company.

"…And it is anisland made entirely of women warriors?" Éowyn asked excitedly. As the company had traveled, they had begun talking about small trivial things in order to take their minds off the coming days. Somehow they had moved to the subject of super-heroes from Robin and Batgirl's world and that in turn led to the topic of Wonder Woman and Themyscira.

Batgirl nodded. "Yup. No men."

"Well, until about a year ago," Robin corrected. "After Queen Hippolyta died, Wonder Woman decided to make Paradise Island open to all people to visit. But yeah, it's still an island of warrior women. Though the warrior stuff is just the physical and spiritual training for the most part. They actually are a very peaceful people."

After a moment it became obvious that Robin was wasting his breath, since Éowyn didn't seem all that interested in the spiritual aspect of the Amazons. Instead she looked up at the sky with a dreamy sort of look. She could not believe that somewhere there was a place where women were not only allowed to become warriors but also encouraged in it. "If only I were able to see such a thing…"

"Are you certain it is wise to tell her such tales, little brother?" Legolas asked Robin in a low whisper.

"Its not a 'tale' Legolas. You know that," Robin replied with a shrug. "And besides, what's wrong with it? I seem to recall that you in particular were VERY interested when I told you about the Amazons back in Mirkwood."

"It is nothing I find wrong with the subject, but her uncle on the other hand might," Legolas replied tilting his head towards the back of King Théoden. "We told you how he behaved when Cassandra offered her services initially at Helms Deep. And while he may be willing to accept Batgirl as a fighter, but I do not believe he will be so open to his daughter being encouraged."

"So you think we might be re-enforcing Éowyn's desire to fight?" The elf prince nodded. "Legolas, if I've learned anything over the years, it's that when a girl wants to fight, then they'll find a way to do it, one way or another. Anything we say otherwise is just going to be a waste of breath."

Gimli gave Legolas a soft punch in the back of his shoulder from behind. "Tim's right Elf. The lassie is a warrior. Ye can see it in her eyes. Dinnae seems fair to try and stop that. Besides, those Amazons sound like my kind of woman." Legolas and Robin couldn't help but bust out laughing at this.

It was nearing mid-afternoon when at last they saw the cliffs of the Dunharrow. There was a great deal of apprehension from the company that did not go unnoticed by the Fellowship. Batgirl in particular had noticed, since the body language of many troops all but screamed how very much they wished to be where else.

"What's with them?" she asked Éowyn curiously. She pointed her thumb to a group of men who were eyeing the mountain fearfully and speaking in hushed whispers.

The shield maiden gave a deep sigh, partially because the subject of Themyscira was being replaced with a subject far less interesting although far more disturbing. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," she replied forebodingly. "For high on those cliffs is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain. None who venture there ever return. The mountain is said to be evil."

"Why?" Batgirl asked.

"It is the Path of the Dead." The girls looked up to where Aragorn rode ahead of them with a grim expression. "Soldiers who had betrayed the king of old were cursed, and their spirits forever reside in the caverns within."

"Aragorn… are you alright?" Batgirl asked him worriedly. She could see the apprehension that ran through his body, and his normally strong grey eyes were unnerved. The ranger did not reply though and merely continued onward, leaving both Batgirl and Éowyn to exchange concerned looks.

As the company cleared a final hill, many were surprised by what they saw before them. The people of Rohan had answered their king's call. Already there were hundreds of tents and fires set up, with just as many men dressed in armor. Rohan banners were wafting in the breeze and shouts of greetings came from the camp as the King's company crossed through.

_

* * *

_

Hours later, Théoden paced rapidly in his tent like a caged lion. After the royal camp was set, he had called for Aragorn and all his captains to join him so they might discuss strategies for the coming battle. The only ones who had not yet arrived were Aragorn and his nephew Éomer. He had hoped that Éomer would have returned from gathering the men of Eastfold by now.

"Surely Éomer is on his way," Merry said from his position at the King's side. "There is no need to be worried, milord." Théoden had allowed young Meriadoc to sit on the meeting well, mostly because he felt a great deal of affection for the hobbit that had now taken an oath as his esquire. Still, he did not seem to take notice of the Merry's attempts at easing his mind as he continued to pace back and forth aggressively.

"What if something has befallen him…?" he mumbled to himself. Even with Saruman defeated, the orcs that survived still ran free. What if they had come across the young Horse Marshal?

"Uncle?"

Théoden turned to see Éomer enter, with his helmet under his arm. Aside from a somewhat winded breath, it was obvious that Théoden's fears were unnecessary. The aging king broke into a smile as he pulled the younger man into a tight embrace. "What took you?" he asked with deadpan humor.

"We chose to take the scenic route," Éomer said with a sly smile causing Théoden to laugh heartily before turning to the rest of his war council, who bowed in greeting to the newly arrived Horse Lord.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" Éomer asked, upon taking stalk of all those assembled.

"He said he would be here shortly," replied Gamling. "Though he did not explain why he would be delayed."

The king gave a deep sigh. "Very well. Then we will start without him," he said. "Grimbold, how many from the Westfold?"

"I bring 500 men, my lord," replied the aging soldier.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King," stated another.

The king continued to pace the length of his tent, stroking his beard in thought. That was 800 on top of all those that he had brought from Edoras. "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my lord," answered Gamling reluctantly.

The scowl on Théoden's face was enough to turn fresh butter. That did not bode well for them. They had barely made it out of Helm's Deep alive and Sauron's army would surely be ten times what they had face before.

"They _will_ come," stated the sudden voice of Aragorn, as he entered the tent. "We must trust that."

"Lord Aragorn," Théoden said, a hint of relief in his voice. "What took you so?"

"I apologies, Théoden King," the ranger replied. "I was preoccupied. Are we ready to begin?"

With a nod from the King, the Éomer rolled out several maps onto the table and everyone took a stance around the table. "We have received word from our scouts nearest Gondor tell us that the not only is Mordor sending forth its forces and they move towards the Pelennor fields." Éomer stated, pointing to each area with his index finger. "They are already said to have entered the city of Osgiliath."

"The city of Osgiliath is said to defended by Faramir, the son of Denethor and brother of Boromir," Aragorn said, recalling his talks with Boromir. The fallen son of Gondor had always spoke so highly of his brother. But even Boromir knew that the Osgiliath would not survive the constant attacks from Mordor. "The former capital of Gondor is not of importance though."

"Agreed," Théoden said before pointing to the Pelennor Fields. "It is here, that we shall make our stand against Sauron's Army. If Gondor is wise, they'd have already emptied the towns that surround the Fields. The wall of Rammas Echor will keep them from escape, perhaps."

Éomer took a deep breath. "True, but there is great movement from the south as well. The Southern Lands are said to answer the call of Sauron." A murmur of worry broke out amongst the captains. Mordor was bad enough, but the Southerners were renown for being dedicated followers of Sauron.

"They are only men," Aragorn said reassuringly. "Not the relentless monsters we are told in the old wives tales."

"And what of the Nazgûl?" Gamling spat with a hint of sarcasm. "Are THEY simply men as well? I have heard they leave the walls of Minas Morgul, and stalk the land. It is hopeless."

"Nothing is ever hopeless, if you have the right plan."

Everyone shared confused looks at the unexpected voice and turned to see Robin standing in the corner of the tent wearing his trademark scowl. His body was concealed behind the Lothlórien cloak, and despite the pale greenish-grey color of the cloth, it gave him a rather foreboding appearance. No one had even noticed him enter the tent, nor did they know how long he had been there.

"Robin?" Merry said in surprise. "When did you…?"

"What is he doing here?" Théoden asked Aragorn and in turn interrupting Merry.

Neither Robin nor Aragorn's face betrayed any emotion as the ranger moved to where Robin stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is here because I asked that he come."

"And why is that?"

Aragorn didn't miss a beat. "Because I feel that we could use him."

"He's a child."

"So were you once," Aragorn retorted with a pointed look, making an obvious implication to many years back "Sire, I understand your reluctance, but you know what Master Robin is capable of. He has been well trained and I trust his skill as both a strategist, and fighter, despite his young age. I think we would do well to take advantage of that."

Théoden continued to glower, signaling he did not entirely agree with that assessment. He had no problem with Robin joining in the coming battle as a fighter. He had been roughly Tim's age when he first road into battle. And yes Robin had shown himself to be very exceptional during Helms Deep and Isengard, but allowing someone of his age to discuss strategy with his top captains and himself was really pushing the envelope from his standpoint.

After a moment of silence, Éomer stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Uncle, forgive me, but Lord Aragorn is right. I have traveled with Robin and fought alongside him. He has willingly put his life on the line for perfect strangers, and even risked a great deal by facing Saruman. My men and I trust him. Surely we may--"

"What would you have me do?" Théoden snapped. "Give him a command in my army, simply on your say so?"

"Of course not," spoke Robin for the fist time. Théoden instinctively turned to Robin, glaring at him critically but the boy did not waver. He had grown very used to defending his skills to people over the years. And he seemed to do that quite a bit since he arrived in Middle-Earth. Many assumed just because he was a teenagers and a sidekick that he was to be coddled and patronized. They often found themselves mistaken. "I'm only here to help. You can take my suggestions or leave them. But to be perfectly frank sir: You can't turn away any help that's offered at this point."

The king continued to glare at Robin, who refused to break his own calm and collect gaze. The boy's voice had remained serious and even at all times, and he was showing a sense of leadership that wasn't very common amongst children of his age. Yes he knew that Robin was capable and outspoken, but he still had problems putting his faith into strangers since faith was so easily broken. But if he had learned anything after Helms Deep it was that he needed to learn to trust people again.

"What do you have to offer us?" Théoden finally asked. The only reply he received was when Robin pulled an Orc crossbow from under his grayish-green elvish cloak and tossed onto his map-covered desk, followed by an arrow with a long line of rope tied to the end.

"Where did you get that?" demanded Gamling who stared at the weapon with apprehension.

"After Helms Deep I had some of the men collect them from the dead Orcs that we had lying around," Robin explained. "Your archers got great skill, but as much as I hate to say it, the Orcs had the better idea. These weapons get more distance and more power behind them than handheld an archer's bow your people use. We'll need some strong firepower if we want to make it though this in one piece."

The King thought about it for a moment. It was a good point. Their archers had done a fair job of keeping back Saruman's army during Helm's Deep, but they still had problem breaking the armor. Meanwhile the Orcs had been able to cut through the Rohirrim armor and mail with immense ease.

"But they take longer to reload," Gamling stated. "We don't have time to reload them during a battle of this size."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, Gamling," Robin replied evenly. "But the thing is, we're only going to need to use them for some very specific targets. We won't just be dealing with Orcs this time around, gang."

Théoden arched his eyebrow curiously. He was growing more intrigued by the moment, though he was still suspicious. "Then why is there a rope tied to the end of that arrow?"

Robin gave a wicked smile and he proceeded to explain his ideas.

* * *

Night had fallen over the camp and the moon had been cutting in and out behind the passing clouds. Théoden's war council had ended shortly before nightfall and now Robin, Legolas, Gimli, Gamling and Éomer assembled around a blazing campfire while talking quietly to one another and sharing a late dinner. They all turned around to see Merry rush out of a tent, brandishing his small blade while dressed in his child-size Rohirrim Armor, followed by a smiling Cassandra and Éowyn. 

"To the Smithy," Éowyn told him with a giggle. "Go!"

"And don't stab anyone!" Batgirl added.

"You should not encourage him," Éomer grunted, only to receive a smack upside the head from Batgirl. "Aye! What was that for?"

"You said… something stupid. So I hit you," Batgirl snapped.

"I am merely speaking the truth," Éomer replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I do not doubt the Hobbit's heart, only the reach of his arm." Gamling and he chuckled under their breaths and received cold glares from the others. They both also received a slap upside the head from Batgirl. "Ack! Will you please stop doing that?"

"Will you please stop… being stupid?"

"Why should Merry be left behind?" Éowyn demanded. "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for the ones he loves?"

"You know as little of war as that hobbit," Éomer said, standing to face his sister.

Batgirl raised her fist to do more than slap Éomer this time, but Robin's hand halted her. She stared at Tim incredulously, but his pointed look told her to wait.

Éomer walked slowly towards his sister, emphasizing each word her spoke. "When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold… Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of Men, Éowyn."

Éowyn glared at her brother, feeling each word cut into her heart like a hot knife. The others, with the exception of Gamling were staring at Éomer like he had grown a second head, and Batgirl could not take any more of it. She broke free of Robin's hold and grabbing Éomer by the collar threw him down to the ground.

"Fight me," she growled.

"What?" Éomer grunted. "Why would I do that?"

"You say fight… and war is for men only?" Batgirl demanded. "I'm not a man. So prove it. Fight me. Prove that… women can't handle fighting."

The horrified look in Éomer's eyes showed that now he finally understood why Batgirl had been smacking him. He had not only just stuck his foot into his mouth; he had put the entire leg in there. Despite the fact she was considerably smaller than him, he knew he had not chance of holding his own against her in any sort of fight. "This is not the same thing," he defended. "My sister is not like you. You are a rare exception."

"Ex… Exception? That's bullsh--"

"Enough!" Legolas interrupted and he stepped in between Éomer and Cassandra. "There is no need for anger and violence."

"Besides," Robin began in calm and eased voice, "Éomer's right Batgirl. You are a MAJOR exception to just about everything. Éomer shouldn't have to fight you." The others stared at Robin in shock, except for Éomer who wore a triumphant smile until the Teen Wonder pointed in the direction of Éowyn. "He should fight her."

"What?" Éomer cried. "You cannot be serious!"

Robin eyes narrowed and his voice lost the ease from before. "Dead serious. Where Cassie and I come from, woman are every bit as good as the men, if not better in some cases. Your people taught women to use a sword and defend themselves, but when they offer to help in times of crisis, you turn them down? That doesn't make much sense, my friend.

"You haven't given one good reason why Éowyn is unsuited for battle aside from spouting out the stereotypical sexist drivel that honestly doesn't prove or do anything except defeat the basic civil rights given to each person here." Robin stepped besides Éowyn and placed a hand on her shoulder, though his eyes remained fixed on Éomer. "So why not put this whole matter to rest? Show us why Éowyn is so inept for fighting."

Éomer glared at Robin harshly, for he felt very offended and angered. "Robin, you know that I appreciate your opinion and your skills, but both you and Cassandra are crossing a line that is none--"

"No," Éowyn interrupted forcefully. "They are right. You continue to tell me time and again that I have no place in battle. You tell me that I am not suited to fight. Then prove it. I challenge you, Éomer."

"This is unheard of!" Éomer snapped, looking for someone to support him. Gamling looked ready to say something, until the glares of Robin, Batgirl, Legolas and Gimli silenced him.

"What's the matter laddie?" Gimli asked the Horse Marshal sarcastically. "Afraid you'll lose to yer wee sister?"

Éomer's glower went from Gimli, to Legolas to Robin to Batgirl and finally to his sister, whose eyes were narrowed in an icy kind of stare down.

"I fear nothing," he snapped.

"Good," Robin said, tossing Éomer his sword. "One on one. No holding back. Each of you will fight with everything you have until you have disarmed the other."

Batgirl drew the shield-maiden blade that Éowyn had given her and winked as she placed it in the blonde woman's hands. In the firelight the brother and sister stood before one another. "You may back down," Éomer said, regarding his sister patronizingly. "No one would think less of you."

"If I wanted a lecture, my brother, I would be challenging our Uncle."

"Very well." Éomer brought his sword down at Éowyn. She sidestepped that attack and knocked his weapon aside with her own sword, after which she spun around to strike out at him. He deflected the attack with ease, and smirked which only fed his sister's fury. She loved her brother with all of her heart, but sometimes he could be so patronizing that it made her want to beat the ever-loving tar out of him.

Their blades again met in a clash of sparks and the ring of steel on steel, and Éomer's eyes flew open in shock as he the force of his sister's swords race up his arm. His sister had put far more strength behind that blow than he had anticipated. Not enough to disarm him, but enough to make him take notice.

He shook off his surprise when Éowyn followed up with a wide arch swing that he had to duke, in order to avoid losing his head. Spinning over a sharp thrust from his sister's sword, Éomer grunted as a somewhat boney female elbow was landed on his left cheek.

Éomer had fought his sister in simple sparring sessions before but it had been ages ago when he hadn't been so swamped with the duties of a Horse Marshal and trying to protect his people from the influence of a madman, controlling the king. They had been a little more than children back then. But her skills had developed far more than he had ever given her credit for. It was almost as if he was looking at her in an entirely different light. For too long he had always seen her as his younger sibling who was kind, dainty and in need of her brother's constant protection. He knew that she longed for the glory of battle, but he had passed it off as a girl's fancy that she had never fully comprehended the severity of. And yet here she was, holding her own against _him_. And her eyes… He had never before seen them blaze with such fire.

Little by little Éomer and Éowyn's movement began to increase in speed and their attacks seemed more forceful. Soon it became questionable about who had the upper hand. Éomer had the strength, but Éowyn had speed. Where one lacked, the other made up for it.

A crowd of soldiers began to assemble around the display, both shocked and intrigued by their lord and lady. Many had seen their siblings spar, but never with such intensity. Gimli, Batgirl, Legolas and Robin were perhaps the only ones who did not seem all that surprised that Éowyn was holding her own against her brother. They all knew that she had skills with a blade, but only needed the chance to show it.

The siblings each made a wide-angled swing at each other with near identical movements. The steel clashed against one another, but the force behind the attacks proved too much, and thus sent each blade flying out of their owner's grasp. Éomer and Éowyn slowly stood up, backs straight with their shoulders back and their blue eyes staring down one another. A long and awkward silence held the air, until Éowyn turned her head in self-disgust.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded, tears brimming in her eyes. "You disarmed me. Tell me _again_ how I am not suited for the life of war!"

But he said nothing of the sort. Instead the proud horse marshal of Rohan stepped forward and fell to one knee, while simultaneously taking her left hand.

"Forgive me." Everyone stared at Éomer in shock as the eldest child of Éomund kissed his sister's hand and bowed his head in shame. "I was wrong to belittle you my sister. Please accept my apology."

Éowyn stared down at her brother, as if expecting him to breaking into a cruel grin and start laughing at her. But he did nothing of the sort. Instead he stared at her with regret and a sense of awe.

"I do not ask for your apology," she said, pulling him to his feet and embracing him tightly. "I only ask for the right to fight for my people, my home and my family."

Éomer gazed long and hard at his sister, but before he could reply, one of the watchmen came racing towards them with a startled expression. "Sire! A small army has passed the sentries and are moving towards our encampment!"

"Friend or foe?" Éomer demanded.

"We do not know, my lord."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**And now since it was recommended: Review Response.**

**Fusion Blaster: _Yes, Gimli should be afraid of Batgirl's wrath. Very afraid. (Mwahahaha...)_**

**Kusco: _Glad ya liked. Sending Robin or Batgirl to Gondor was a previous story idea, but I decided they'd be better suited with Aragorn and Théoden especially considering what is supposed to happen to them. Beside Gandalf can handle Gondor. As for Cassie's more direct approach, well I'm not giving anything away, but Sauron isn't controlling Batgirl. As for the chapter modifications, well basically 1-25 has had the updates, some more than others such as their time in Rivendell._**

**SxStrngSamuari: _Thanks, and yes, that was rather naughty. Our little Cassandra is growing up. (Wipes away tears.)_**

**Susan Hillwing: _Thanks for your reviews and sorry you decided to quit at chapter 12. Oh well. Arwen does indeed have two brothers who make appearances in LOTR: Fellowship of the Ring & Return of the King. After reading a few LOTR fan fictions stories about the twins this past year, I started thinking I'd try expanding their characters further for the sake of mischief and fun._**

**Acasia Jules: _I looked over chapter 20 and it wasn't 'unreadable' as you claim. I think you may have read the stuff written in elvish and gotten confused there._**

**Funvince****:_ Thanks a bunch and yes, a bit of levity was nice in consideration of the severity of the coming days. And both Cass and Robin are going to need what time they can get together before the end._**

**Well Done****: _Welcome and thanks. Batgirl and Gimli have their own type of humor that just plays so well off each other or alone. Silent and loud are a fun mix. As for Legolas and Robin's friendship, I saw Legolas much in the same light as Nightwing. Brave, handsome, smart and über-skilled. And Tim has an amazing ability to make close friends with the most unexpected of people._**

**And thanks for the kind words from: trecebo, Theo Gary, Navi-Zero, Tim Digidestined of Loyalty, Coral Skipper, Indexus Acebrus, Ntwebguy, EyeofJune, Catgirl Elf Princess, DariusFF, gregdoreza, alex gunning, and Alia G. L.**


	35. Separate Paths

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Sorry this took longer than the last chapter, but I three major problems. First: I'm taking night classes and working. Second: My Internet has been screwy to where I lose it for days at a time. Third and this was the worse: I had major writers block. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter three times, and at one point I made it to where it was almost 10 pages longer than normal. So I've cut it down and made it into two separate chapters. The second is currently getting another re-write cause I'm still not happy with it. Heh. Please bear with me._**

**_Now I know some of you might ask why Elladan and Elrohir are here instead of Elrond. Those people are the ones who never read the book, of course. Now, in the original text, the twins were sent to aid Aragorn and I wanted to re-introduce them for the sake of their craftiness. Beware the sons of Elrond._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34  
Separate Paths**

Immediately after receiving the warning from the sentry, Théoden and Aragorn were summoned and they all moved out to meet the mysterious arrivals. It was confirmed that they weren't Rohirrim soldiers since they carried no banner of Rohan, nor did they wear the colors of the country. Instead they were all dressed in dark, and they carried no banners of any kind.

The King and his people assembled at the path that led down the mountain and watched the small cavalcade of men riding up. The Fellowship and Rohan were all prepared to attack for while no one wanted to say it, but they were all concerned that maybe Sauron had become aware of their plans for as Gandalf had warned them: the enemy's spies were everywhere.

"Halt! Halt!" Éomer shouted loudly when at last they were in distance. "Who rides in Rohan?"

The new arrivals brought their horses to a sudden stand before the Fellowship and Rohan Soldiers. Three of the riders dismounted their horses and raised their hands up, palms outward as a token of peace. The first man, who wore no mask or helmet, was tall, with both dark hair and completion. He wore weather beaten riding clothes, and his eyes held the look of someone who had seen many battles. The faces of his two companions on the other hand, remained hidden under black clocks, which they clung tightly to their bodies, but whether to keep out the cold or protect their identities, none could say.

"We have journeyed from far, in search of the Rohirrim and their ruler, Théoden King," explained the lead rider.

"You have found it," Éomer stated, his hand still holding to his sword. "When you crossed the distance fords, you entered our lands. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?"

"Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North I am," said the man. "We seek out our kinsman Strider, though he may be known to some as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan."

"And you have found him!" cried Aragorn, fighting his way through the group and embracing the other Ranger. "Halbarad! Of all the people, you were the least expected!"

A collected sigh of relief was heard from the assembly of people, and swords were promptly returned to their sheaths.

The two rangers pulled apart and Aragorn examined the rest of Halbarad's company. "All is well for here is some more of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why do you come here and how many are with you Halbarad?"

"I have thirty with me. That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the Dúnadan are not all whom we bring…" He jutted his chin towards the pair of cloaked men besides him. They pulled back their hoods revealing an identical pair of elf brothers, with long dark black hair and mischievous glints in their gray eyes.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Aragorn gasped before throwing his arms around his two foster brothers, who returned the hug with matching strength. "What are you doing here?"

"We have ridden with your Ranger brethren…" Elladan began.

"…For we too desire to go to war." Elrohir continued in perfect synch.

Elladan grinned wickedly as he slung an arm around Aragorn's shoulder and pulled him in close. "And besides that, we cannot allow our little brother have all the fun, now can we?"

"We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came," explained Halbarad, rolling his eyes at the twins. He had the unfortunate luck of riding with the two hellions for several weeks and was grateful to see them torturing someone else for a change.

"But I did not summon you," Aragorn said in a confused voice, pulling away from the twins still smiling widely. "Save only by wish and in my dreams."

"Elrohir!" cried a new voice, and all turned to see Batgirl and the Fellowship running to them. Batgirl leapt into the arms of Elladan and gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to his brother. "Elladan!"

"It was the other way around actually," Elrohir said with a cheeky smile, letting the girl go. "But if that is how you will greet us, my lady, you may call us anything you wish." The twins both raised mischievous eyebrows at her, to which she merely smirked just as playfully.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to my girl," Robin said in mock-defensiveness. The twins were about to give a proper greeting to the Boy Wonder, but instead turned to him with shock. They had expected several things, but in all truths that had not been one of them.

"You? And… her?" they asked in union. "Together?"

"Yup," Cassandra said, taking Tim's hand in her own.

The twins wore matching expressions of disappointment that were replaced with small half-smiles. "You are a lucky man, Timothy Drake," Elladan said with a dramatic sigh. "Many are the men and elf who would greatly have desired the fair Lady Cain's heart for their own."

"But you would do well to remember, young Robin, that should you EVER do anything in which to hurt our dear Cassandra…" Elrohir said with pointed look.

"…Then we shall have to kill you in the most horrific and embarrassing manner that we may devise," Elladan finished. "And none save the Valar, shall find your remains."

"With all due respect guys, if I hurt Batgirl, I think I should probably be more afraid of what SHE does to me," Robin said, getting a small punch in the arm from Batgirl. "Ow! See what I mean? Violence against the boyfriend."

Legolas and Merry were the next to embrace the two elves, while Gimli only glared at them suspiciously from a safe distance and all the while fingering his axe in an attempt at warning. The twins on the other hand looked back at him like pair of cats studying an extremely tasty goldfish and then began to whisper to one another, while constantly sparing a side-glance at the dwarf.

"I welcome you all," King Théoden said as he stepped forward and clasped the arms of Halbarad and the twins. "If these kinsmen be in any way like yourself, Lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be strength that cannot be counted by heads."

The company of Rangers bowed their heads in honor of the king's words. "We thank you for your welcome, Théoden King," Halbarad said with a low bow. "We only hope that it is enough."

"Éomer, show our friends where they my set up their camp!" Théoden commanded to his nephew.

"We shall speak more later, Strider, but we are all weary from our travels and more importantly from your adopted kin," Halbarad said, before turning to follow Éomer. "I have no doubt you have many tales of adventure and mischief in which to tell."

Aragorn gave a somewhat modest shrug and tiny half-smile, before turning back to the son of Elrond expectantly. "You have not yet answered my question _muindors nín_ (My brothers)," he said, "What brings you here? Who sent for you when I did not?"

The child-like excitement that was Elladan and Elrohir were renounced for seemed to fade away as they looked at Aragorn very reluctantly. It seemed as if the thought of answering would cause them both a great deal pain. "Aragorn, you should come with us," Elladan said in a voice far more serious than anyone was used to. "We must speak in private."

"What's happened?" Batgirl demanded getting surprised looks from the other people. "Something bad… happened. What?"

The twins shifted uncomfortably, and refused to meet her expectant gaze. "We shall explain later," replied Elladan. "But for now, it is important that we talk with the Aragorn alone."

"You may use my tent," Théoden offered. Aragorn and the twins nodded in thanks, and disappeared into the king's tent, leaving the others to stare questioningly after them.

"Something is very wrong," Batgirl stated.

_

* * *

_

"What is it?" Aragorn asked again. He had known Elladan and Elrohir since he was a small child and he had never seen them so serious and still. There were no jokes, no mischief. There was only worry and fear. "Please my brothers, I beg you to speak for your silence distresses me greatly. Why do you not make your jokes and why do you seek to speak with me without my companions? Do you no longer trust them?"

"Nay, it is not that. But we felt this was a matter a family first and foremost," Elrohir explained before taking a deep breath and nodding to his brother.

"Arwen is dying," Elladan said softly. Aragorn had sharp intake of breath and step away from his foster brother in horror, but he could not find the voice to reply.

"She will not survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor," continued Elrohir. "The light of the Evenstar is fading. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes."

Elladan's hand clenched tightly into a fist, and he looked away from Aragorn's fearful gray eyes. "Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

Aragorn's eyes hardened and he spoke in a firm voice. "It will not be our end, but his."

"We will be riding to war, _Pen neth_ (young one)," Elladan said darkly, "but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of corsair ships sails from the south."

"How do you know this?" Aragorn asked.

"Our _daernaneth_ (Grandmother) the Lady Galadriel has foreseen it, as have our _Adar_ (father)," Elladan replied.

"The Corsairs will be in the city in two days. We are outnumbered, Aragorn. But we carry a message from _Adar_ (Father): _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember The Path of the Dead."_

Aragorn's turned away, feeling his foresight show images of what they spoke. "Murders and traitors?" he said in shock. "Elrond would have me call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the king of Gondor," Elrohir snapped and he pulled a sword out from under his cloak, and with both hands held it before Aragorn.

"Andúril," Elladan proclaimed. "The Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil. We return it to its rightful owner."

Aragorn eyes were drawn to the magnificent long sword that had always been held, broken in a place of honor in Elrond's library. He stepped forward and gingerly took the blade from Elrohir's hand. There was no second guesses, no self-doubt. He knew what this meant for him and quite possibly for the fate of Middle-Earth.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil," he whispered softly. He then pulled the sword from its sheath, and the scrap of metal against metal sang through the night air. He could feel the power that seemed to emanate from the re-forged weapon infuse his body. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth," Elladan said, with a re-born kindle of hope.

"Put aside the Ranger," Elrohir stated. "Become who you were born to be."

Aragorn didn't reply, but gazed at the two elves that had been brothers to him for as long back as he could remember. "_Mín tegi na firen_ (We bring hope to men)," Elrohir said softly in elvish.

"_Im hebi baw anim_ (I keep none for myself)," Aragorn replied, looking up from the sword. Neither Elrohir nor Elladan could bring themselves to say anything more, and silently left the tent so to allow Aragorn time to think.

"Arwen…" the would-be-king whispered as he held his sword in one hand and touched his necklace with the other.

_

* * *

_

Upon leaving the King's tent, they found Robin, Legolas, Batgirl and Gimli standing expectantly by a nearby fire. "Where is Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"He needs a moment," replied Elladan.

"Alright, so tell us what's the deal is," asked Robin in his best no-nonsense tone of voice.

Learning long ago to respect that voice, the Twins shared a moment's look. Taking a deep breath they explained about Arwen and the re-forging of Andúril. The others listened with silent horror; at the thought of the Evenstar's impending death should the mission of the Ring fail. They didn't mention the Path of the Dead though since it was Aragorn's decision to make and they had no right to influence his choice anymore so than they already had.

"Is there anything… we can do for Arwen?" Batgirl asked. She couldn't imagine what her friend was going through in Rivendell, with only her father and Bilbo to watch over her.

"No," Elrohir answered. He had asked his father the same question, before they had left Rivendell. "Her fate now lies in the hands of Frodo and the One Ring. They're futures are tied together. If one is to survive the other will fall. Should the Ring Bearer fail to destroy the ring, our sister will fade into nothingness."

A long silence fell over the company, each of them finding themselves unable to speak. It had had been many months since the Fellowship had last seen Arwen, but their love for her remained strong. Batgirl hugged her arms close to her chest, Robin remained stoic, and Legolas bowed his head, making a silent prayer for the Lady of Rivendell.

"That isn't everything, is it?" Robin asked.

"No," Elladan admitted. "But that is not for us to tell. Aragorn will explain when the time is right for him. In the meantime, there was something else that concerns each of you. We passed through the Golden Woods on our way here, and our Grandmother, Galadriel sends each of you a message."

"What do they say?" Legolas asked.

"We do not know," Elrohir replied, pulling several rolls of parchment from his satchel. "She bade us not to read them, and to only deliver them to whom they are intended."

"And you didn't look?" grunted Gimli. It wasn't so much a question as a skeptical statement.

"No, we did not Master Dwarf," Elladan answered reluctantly. "Though we were very tempted, I must admit. Yours in particular must have been interesting for the Lady of the Wood apparently holds you in high regard, and we are curious as to what you may have done to receive such a an honor." He waved one roll of parchment mockingly in front of Gimli, who snatched it away with a scowl. The twins handed out pieces of parchment to each of the others.

Gimli had ripped his open and his eyes scanned the paper before giving out a snort of laughter and tucking the letter away in his belt next to the strands of golden hair their owner had given so kindly. Everyone stared at him expectantly, but he smiled and shook his head. "Private," he grunted.

Legolas let out a soft chuckle, as he took his own parchment and let his eyes skim the writing.

_'Thranduilion,_

_To you I send this warning: Heed not the calls of the gulls, for your time is not yet nigh. Look to those close, and thou shall understand why._

_Galadriel'_

The elf prince stared down at the parchment quizzically and with a small sense of worry. Was she foretelling that his time in Middle Earth was ending? He knew his time would come, but looking at Gimli and Robin and the others, he smiled. It would not be his time for a long while. Not if he had any say in it.

Merry, who stood besides Legolas, was staring at his own parchment in great confusion, his mouth twisted into a frown.

_'My little warrior,_

_As you ride and your companion ride out to war, remember that you fight not only for yourself but also for your people. Be proud, no matter what fate lies in your future and know that the gratitude of the free folk shall forever be yours._

_Galadriel.'_

He began to wonder if perhaps this had been a message intended for Frodo. After all, what could he possibly accomplish? He was only one small hobbit with no real purpose in this journey. Not like Frodo who at this moment was defying the Dark Lord and a mission of the up most importance. Shaking his head, he folded the parchment, intending to give it to Frodo should he ever see him again.

Taking their own parchments from the twins, Robin and Batgirl opened theirs together. Elladan smiled widely as he leaned in slightly and with an impish look asked: "Might the lady need someone to read this for her?"

Batgirl shot the elf a pointed look though she didn't hide her own smirk. "I'm fine," she said flatly, hiding her embarrassment well. Her reading skills were still very sub-par, possibly only at a first or second grade level if she was lucky. But her lessons with the hobbits and her continued work since then had helped greatly. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if Galadriel had forgotten this bit of information, and she could only hope that there weren't any big words used.

_'My dear Cassandra,_

_Take care child, for danger will come from earth, sky and beyond. But do not fear and know that your actions will not be in vain. _

_And remember to seek that which he loves so that he shall fall._

_Galadriel_

_P.S. And no, I did not forget.'_

Cass allowed herself a small smile, but like the others she was somewhat confused by the message. Seek what other? Who was supposed to fall? She looked over at Tim who wore a more serious expression as his opaque eyes read the note in his hands. Immediately she stiffened, noting the tensed expression in his body language.

_'Little Bird,_

_The past will meet the present and it shall be a test of fire. She is of your soul and you are of hers. A partnership that none shall sever._

_The cold may stop the spread, but the heat shall destroy it. _

_Galadriel'_

With the notes read, they all fell silent. For some the messages were words of encouragement, but for others they were filled with warning and foreboding. All knew the Lady Galadriel did not deal in absolutes, but possibility and chances. The future was fluid, constantly changing with each breath taken. And still, they wished that she offered them more hope than given.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered softly causing everyone to turned around to see the ranger step out of Théoden's tent, with a grim expression on his worn features. He moved with his back straight and his head held high, but all could see that deep down he was carrying a burden of unspeakable weight on his shoulder. It was a weight that seemed to grow with every step that he took. And yet, there was a new air about him that was both regal and powerful. He said nothing, but his eyes made it clear.

They had to talk

_

* * *

_

"Ghosts?" Robin repeated, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his features. "You're expected to use the ghosts of psychotic traitors in order to help us beat Sauron's assault on Minas Tirith?"

Aragorn nodded grimly as he sat on a log set before a small fire, gazing deeply into the flames. The others stood around the fire, each with varying expressions ranging from fear to shock to confusion to understanding, as the ranger explained his plan.

After a moment of thought, Robin shrugged. "Well I've heard crazier ideas than that before."

"Oh?" Gimli said with a scoff. "Why don't ye give me an example of a crazier plan than that?"

"We attack… Sauron with cheese," Batgirl said evenly.

"I stand corrected."

Aragorn stood up with a dark expression. "I do not know if what I intend will bear us any chance or hope and I do not go gladly. But it is the need that drives me, and so I must go on the Paths of the Dead, and to whatever end it may lead. But before I depart, know that I shall always cherish our time together. You have each been a true warrior and an even truer friend. I hope that we shall meet again."

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl asked.

"I must go on this journey alone Cassandra," Aragorn said firmly. "It is my burden. You all shall remain here."

"I'd have thought you would have learned by now Estel," Legolas said with a cocky arched eyebrow. "We are not giving you a choice in this matter. Gimli, the twins and I shall journey with you through the Paths."

"You might as well accept it," Gimli said with a roguish smile under his thick beard. "We're going with you, laddie."

"But what about the rest of us?" Merry asked incredulously. "Why do the rest of us have to stay."

Robin placed a hand on Merry's shoulder. "Well for starters, YOU have sworn your services to Théoden as a squire of his court, remember? Meanwhile Batgirl's skills are better suited for the battle field than chasing down a few ghosts."

"And what about you Timothy?" Elladan asked with a smirk. "Don't tell us the mighty Boy Wonder is afraid of a 'few ghosts'?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "I know a girl who was once the personification of death, a guy who turns into a demon, a bounty hunter that heaven and hell wont take and another girl who is the daughter of a powerful demonic force. Ghosts don't exactly rate amongst things I'm scared of. I'm staying because I've got my own duties to accomplish with Théoden team."

"I shall summon Halbarad and the Rangers," Elrohir stated, before getting stopped by Legolas.

"No, they're not coming with us," he said evenly.

"And why is that?"

"Because we shall not need them," Legolas answered. "Théoden's army is still dangerously undermanned. They shall need each man that they can attain. But we go off in search of the dead, and should we fail, thirty good men will have been lost needlessly. Théoden needs Halbarad's forces."

"So it's agreed?" Robin asked. "You four will go with Aragorn, and the rest of us will try and keep things running until you join the party."

"NO IT IS NOT AGREED!" Aragorn shouted. "I did not agree to any of this!"

"And again," Legolas smirked. "Who said that we were giving you a choice?"

Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but he couldn't' hide the small half smile that tugged at his lips.

_

* * *

_

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and the Twins rode out soon after, and drawing a large crowd as they did so. No one could believe that the brave warrior of Helms Deep and the sons of the Fabled Elrond Half-Elven were abandoning them in their time of need.

"Lord Aragorn!" cried on soldier.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle," asked another.

Gamling turned darkly and answered: "He leaves because there is no hope."

"He leaves because he _must_," stated another voice, and all turned to see Théoden step forth with a steely glint in his eye. Aragorn had come to him mere moments before so as to explain his departure. And while the King did not agree with his course of action, he could think of no argument that would convince the would-be-king to stay.

"Too few have come," Gamling said. "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No… We cannot," Théoden replied honestly. The faces of the men around him fell, for that had not been the answer they wished to hear. "But we will meet them in battle nonetheless." With that said he strode off.

"Ever considered motivational speaking as another career choice?" asked Robin as joined the King back to his tent with Éowyn, Éomer, Merry and Batgirl.

"I cannot lie to my men and I will not give them false hope. Aragorn's mission is foolhardy at best, suicidal at worse," the King stated before breathing deeply. "Are all our preparations ready?"

"As ready as they will be," Éomer relied, though not feeling at all confident. "Though I wish that Aragorn were not to go, for I wished that he and I would ride into war together. He gives our men hope."

"Now they have to find hope themselves," Théoden said.

"We can at least be thankful that Halbarad and the other Rangers agreed to stay with us," Robin said. "Its not a lot…"

"But any help offered should not be turned aside," Théoden finished. "Come we still have much to do and preparations to make." He gave a small smile at Éowyn who walked briskly at his side. "You to should prepare my niece, for once our forces leaves, it shall be you who must lead the rest back to Edoras." As he said this, everyone else stopped walking and grew unnaturally quiet. He finally came to his own stop and slowly turned to look them. "What is it?"

Everyone looked at Éomer, who suddenly felt very small before his uncle. "Perhaps… we best speak in private," he said tentatively.

Théoden suddenly felt very nervous.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_

* * *

_

**_REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!_**

**Fusion Blaster: _Thanks, and yes, I'm a big fan of misconceptions. I find it ever so much fun._**

**Kusco: _I appreciate the review. And you are correct, there is many factors playing into Cassandra's behavior. _**

**TheOneBlueGecko: _Thank you. As I've told many before, this story is a What If, type of deal. What if Robin and Batgirl had been in ME during the War? And even with Robin and Batgirl, certain events would remain the same because logic would dictate certain actions occur. I try to stay close enough to the original story because certain things need to happen. But I still try to make this story my own and deviate when necessary._**

**Tim Digidestined of Loyalty: _While Éowyn changed her brother's view on women in the workplace, as you can see she has one last obstacle standing between her and the battle field. Her dear old Uncle Théoden._**

**Iudex Acerbus: _Thanks, and well… who can say except, don't assume anything yet. _**

**Akira0217: _As much fun as that would be to imagine, I'm thinking that the story suddenly turning into a musical in the middle of yet another battle would be a wee bit odd. (And now I have this mental image of Gimli doing the Macarena though, and that makes me laugh.) But thanks none the less for the suggestion._**

**P. N. Blackford: _Thank ye kindly for the review. As for our loyal steeds Redd and Nadia… well, their future is still up in the air. But whatever their future, they will be well taken cared of._**

**Coral Skipper: _Thanks for another review. And no, I have not altered any of my chapters to involve the events of "War Games" or "Identity Crisis". This all takes place before any such events. Spoiler is still alive and has never been Robin and Jack is still alive and kicking. I only went back over old chapters to clean up spelling and to expand a few chapters that felt too short. I haven't altered the original concepts._**

**Theo Gray: _Well thank you so much for you kind words, and I'm glad to see I've given another person a greater understanding of the Batman Comics and of course Batgirl number three (Huntress was the second for you people keeping score). The Grey Company has indeed joined our heroes, but not in the same manner as the book if you'll notice._**

**haydock14: _Thank you for that enthusiastic review, but I fear every single question you asked cannot be answered at this time. For you see, if I told you anything now, it would kind of ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?_**

**legolasfan91: _Thanks, but as I've said before, this is Batgirl and Robin's adventure. This is their time to get out from under their mentor's shadow and become stronger heroes in their own right. And while I don't like giving away stuff, I will say this: don't expect Batman and crew to show up and steal the spotlight anytime soon._**

**And a special thanks to the kind words from: _Bumpkin, Alia G.L. Trebeco._**


	36. Taking the Plunge

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _I know I know I'm a horrible writer for keeping you all waiting so long! But I do have several excuses, which I hope you understand. First off writers block. That stuff is a pain in the bum and frankly the biggest inhibition. Next school. I'm going into my senior year of college, which means uber-work, which takes away a LOT of my time. Next working, because the money for school, food and clothing doesn't come from THIS (another hint for people not to sue me). And finally I was in the hospital the last couple of weeks due to an issue with a hole in my lung, which I'd rather not go into. But after all the waiting HERE IT GOES! (And if there are typos, forgive me, but I'm doing this best I can in-between big homework projects so please don't tell me what I already know in your lovely reviews (hint, hint, wink, wink, REVIEW ME!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 35  
Taking the Plunge**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Éowyn and Éomer gave a collective wince as their Théoden's shout erupted through the king's tent. It was not as if they hadn't expected this reaction, although they had both hoped that it would have been a few audio actives lower. Still, never backed down, even as the King paced back and forth furiously, muttering inaudible comments under his breath and at times casting both of them furious looks.

"But uncle—" Éowyn began, hoping to say her piece, but she was cut off as Théoden spun around to face her.

"NO! I forbid this! Do you hear me?" he snarled with his eyes ablaze like those of a Balrog's. "I expect this sort of wild ideas from you Éowyn, but you Éomer?" His gaze turned menacingly at his nephew. "What has come over you? Surely you cannot be serious in this request!"

Éomer lifted his head up, defiantly. "I am," he replied in an even tone. He never wished to receive such anger from the man whom he looked to as a second father. It tore at his heart, but he would not fail his sister. "I have seen Éowyn skill with a blade and I have discovered her to be my equal. And thus I support her petition to ride to war with us, my lord."

"Well I do NOT!" Théoden growled. "She is not suited for war!"

Éowyn stared coldly at her uncle, for he had no idea how much his words hurt her. Yet she showed him no sign of weakness. "What duties would you ask of me?" she asked in a cool and collect tone of voice. Théoden turned slowly to his niece, and if only for a moment his face softened.

"I would ask that you take up my seat in the Golden Hall," he told her. "That you long defend Edoras, should the battle go ill."

"Forgive my bluntness Uncle, but should the battle go ill, and we perish, how long do you think it will be before Sauron turns his eye upon our land yet again?" Éomer asked the King in a rarely heard exasperated tone. He knew that he himself could be rather dim, but he expected Théoden to be a bit quicker on the uptake. "What kingdom will she have to defend when the armies of Mordor slaughter our people and ravage the Golden Hall?"

"You would send your own sister and be murdered by the fowl beast of Mordor?"

"Would that I had the power to confirm her safety, of course not. I understand your wishes to protect Éowyn. I truly do. But there was no protecting her. There is no place safe haven left in Middle-Earth," Éomer shot back fervently. "I do not wish to see my sister fall in battle, but…" He paused, and couldn't believe he was actually going to say this. "I have seen Éowyn fight, Uncle. And only a fool would turn her skills away."

Théoden turned back to Éowyn with his coldest glare and for once in his life Éomer thought his uncle would strike him. But it seemed that the King thought better of it and finally gave a near animalistic growl from deep in his throat. "Do as you wish. I care not."

Choosing not to acknowledge the hurt expressions on Éowyn and Éomer's face, he turned and stalked out of the tent. Éomer turned his head down and took a deep pained breath, while Éowyn took a deep breath, and raised he own blonde hairs head high, though she could not fight the single tear and rolled down her delicate face.

* * *

_**THE PATH OF THE DEAD**_

Aragorn gave a small intake of breath as Brego moved steadily down the darkened stone path. His head bade furiously that he go back. Reminding him that the old prophecy and the old curse might not hold true for him. He knew that should they fail, they would have just signed Rohan, Gondor and all of Middle-Earth's execution papers. But his heart drove him on, for he knew deep down there was no other choice given. He could only hope that he had the strength to do what needed to be done.

Thankfully he was not alone.

Legolas let his eyes wander over his surrounding, feeling his body tensing. Something was off, and he could feel it deep in his bones. But what truly made him uneasy was that it was not due to the impending danger that they rode towards. No, it was something else. Not a fowl evil, but something that he could not yet understand. Still, he did his best to push these feelings out of his mind as they rode on.

Gimli, who had been growing more and more tense by the moment, let out a low growl from behind Legolas. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" he asked darkly. He could hear the twins mutter something to one another, no doubt some jibe about his bravery or another joke about how he rode on the horse of an elf. He held back the urge to throw his axe at them. Again.

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered the dwarf's query, ignoring the behavior of his elfin kin. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore and oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." The elf prince paused a moment before retelling the words once spoken by Malbeth, the Seer in the days o the Arvedui, last kind of Fornost:

'_Over the land there lies a shadow,  
westward reaching wings of darkness.  
The Tower trembles; to the tomb of kings,  
doom approaches. The Dead awaken;  
for the hour is come for the oath breakers:  
at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again  
and hear there a horn in the hills ringing.  
Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them  
from the gray twilight, the forgotten people?  
The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.  
From the North shall he come, need shall drive him:  
he shall pass the Door to the Path of the Dead.'_

"Oh and what a lovely tale that is…" Gimli muttered under her breath. "Add in a few explosions and it sound like ye got one of them Tee-Vee things that Robin was talking about… Remind me again, why we agreed to come here?"

But no answer came from his companion. Aragon, Legolas and even the twins had sudden fallen quiet and their bodies were tensed, posed for some unseen evil. They could sense it. Something was close. A great and terrible power that would hold could very well tilt the course of the battle against Sauron.

* * *

_**DUNHARROW, ROHAN**_

Laying back on his bedroll with his hands supporting his head, Tim stared up at the top of his tent with a pensive expression. He had spent the better part of the last two hours trying to will himself to sleep, but he found it to be an impossible task. Such had always been the case for Robin though on the eve of battle. Even if he wasn't leading the charge, his mind could not seem to shut itself off. Instead he kept running different scenarios that could possibly occur trying to analyze an enemy with an army of little experience.

If they failed tomorrow, that would mean the end. Minas Tirith was the greatest city of men in Middle Earth and if Sauron destroyed that, the one last real bastion of hope, what chance did the rest of this world have. What chance did his world have?

Closing his eyes again, Tim tried to push the thoughts out of his head and made yet another attempt at willing himself to sleep, but still not getting anywhere. Giving a deep sigh, he was about ready to sit up again when he felt something soft and delicate brushing up against his lips and a sudden weight on top of his legs. Slowly Tim opened his eyelids again, and found he was looking up into a pair of very beautiful and very familiar eyes. He wasn't exactly surprised to find she had snuck in, without making a sound and had managed to comfortably straddle his body without him taking one bit of notice. She was after all, trained by the best.

"I was sleeping you know," he said with a mock glare.

"Liar," Cassandra replied with impish smile. "You were _trying_ to sleep. You were… failing… m-miserably."

Tim smiled weakly and reaching up tucked a strand of Cassie's hair back behind her ear so he could better see her face in the soft lamp light. "Can't get anything past you, can I?" he asked.

Beaming Cassandra smiled and leaning down again kissed his lips lightly. "Nope." As she sat up again, she tilted her head to one side and frowned a bit. "You are… worried?"

Tim frowned, knowing that it would do little good lying to her. Batgirl was a human lie detector when she wanted to be. "Yeah, a little bit," he answered as he propped himself up on his elbows. Cassandra, who appeared very comfortable where she sat, made no movement to climb off of him and instead continued to look down at him, waiting for him to explain further.

"Why?" Cassandra asked, tilting her head sideways with a frown. "You've… fought before. You've been in war. Oracle told me—"

"It's not just that," Tim cut her off. "I mean, yeah this isn't going to be the first war I've fought in. But this is also really different from the Impereiex War, Cassie. These people, they aren't super-heroes and metahumans, they're boys and farmers and old men. After everything that happened at Helm's Deep… I don't know if they're ready for something like this. If the reports are true, then Sauron is sending everything he's got at Minas Tirith."

"We will… be okay," Cassandra said, smiling softly. "They've got Dynamic Duo, right?" Cass looked imploringly at Tim, hoping for a smile, but when he didn't give her one, she furrowed her brows again. "You said… 'It's not just that'."

"Its nothing."

"Don't lie to me Tim, or I hit you again." Batgirl raised her fist up and Tim immediately raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay!"

"Now, what else is it?"

Tuning his eyes away, Tim bit his lip taking a moment to ponder his reply. "Its just… I never got to tell my dad about… you know… this." He pointed to the mask lying on the floor besides him. "The whole Robin thing. He didn't know anything about any of it."

"But you couldn't."

"Yeah, I had to protect the secret. I know, but that doesn't change… I just kept lying to him about where I went and how I got those injuries because I had to protect him. We fought so many times. Something… I think he believed that I hated him, because of what happened to my mom, you know? He thought I would disappeared and turned to Bruce, because I blamed him for what the Obeah Man did to her."

Tim took a deep breath and looked away but Cassandra could see he was nearing tears. The whole concept of father's was an odd subject for her, considering the relationship she had with her own father. But she knew that Tim loved his dad dearly. Despite the lonely and neglected childhood that Tim had told her about, it seemed he could never let his love for his either of parents dim in the slightest. "I never told him the truth, and if I… If I die tomorrow, he'll never know. We both know Bruce probably won't tell him what happened to me. I mean the secret has to be kept and if he tells my father… But that means Dad is going to spend the rest of his life thinking that I…" Tim's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath.

Cassandra sat there on top of Tim's legs and listened and let him vent and tried to think of a way she could tell him that everything was going to be ok. But she couldn't think of anything to say that would help and she knew that even if she could think of something to say she wouldn't be able to put it eloquently enough to fix help Tim ease his mind. So instead she just sat there and listened.

"I'm sorry Cass," Tim said softly, running a hand through his unusually long black hair. "I know I shouldn't be worrying about my own problems. Tomorrow we're going to fight a war and—" But Cassandra didn't allow him to finish. Instead she placed both hands on either side of his head and leaning in pressed her lips firmly against his. It was a soft kiss that took him completely by surprise and thus it took him a few moments before returning it.

She broke the kiss and pulled away, but when she did so something about that didn't feel right. And judging from the expression on Tim's face he felt the same way, so she moved forward and she kissed him again. And he returned it only this time it was deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her arms around his neck. Their kiss soon went from the soft tender caressing of lips to deep and filled with fiery passion. Cassandra's mouth opened, allowing entrance to Tim's tongue, who began running his hands through her hair. Cassandra's hand slowly snaked down Tim's chest until she had gotten a grip on the cords holding his tunic closed and giving the cord a small pull the shirt opened up some. This action caused him to stop kissing her and he sat up to look at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Cassandra, what are—?"

"Shh…" Cassandra said softly, pressed her finger to Tim's lips. "No talking." And before Tim could react, she had leaned down to kiss him deeply on the lips again. Tim seemed to relax and began returning the kiss, until he felt her reach down and gripped his tunic, intent on pulling it off. Tim's hand shot out and gripped her hands in a firm but at the same time gentle manner. Cassandra paused and looked at him quizzically, as if not understanding why he had stopped.

"Cassandra," Tim began again, his voice sounding more like Robin rather than Tim Drake. "What are you doing?"

"I… trying to take off your shirt, silly," Cassandra said with a small giggle that died when she noticed the odd expression on Tim's face.

"I can see that, but WHY are you trying to take off my shirt?" he asked before shaking his head. "Where is this coming from?"

This question apparently threw her for a loop, judging from the confused and rather hurt expression on her face. She began to climb off of Tim and sat with her legs curled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "What do… you mean? You… want this. You want… me. I can see it. You're body … it says… Don't you want to?"

"Yes… I mean no, I mean—" Tim's face turned flushed a shade of crimson and he sat up a little straighter. He was suddenly having a flashback to a similar conversation back when his ex-girlfriend Ariana had approached him wearing nothing but a scantily teddy. The two of them had both only been fifteen at the time, and despite their deep feelings for one another, Tim hadn't felt ready for such a step. And deep down, he knew that his feelings for Ariana were not strong enough for that.

"Isn't this is what people… in love do?" Cass interrupted looking confused and suddenly a great deal smaller than normal.

Tim stared at her, his normal stony, no-nonsense expression now one of great concern. "Yes, it is," Tim, said tentatively "When they are ready. And I don't think you are."

"I AM ready," Cassandra said firmly and of all things pouting a bit. It reminded Tim somewhat of when Cass had temporarily 'lost' her skills and Batman had told her she couldn't be Batgirl until she got them back.

"Are you really? Ever since the thing with the seeing stone, you've been acting different. It's been subtle, but I can tell. For example, since when have you been THIS physical with me outside of a sparring session?"

"I love you," she explained as if she were speaking to a slow child. "Isn't that… reason… enough?"

It became clear that the more emotionally uneasy this became, the more difficult Cassandra had forming proper sentences. Tim didn't make mention of this though and instead cupped her face gently. "Normally, yes And I love you too Cassie. More than I've ever loved anyone. And you're right; I do want to be with you. But I don't want us to make love until I know you're ready. I want it to be for the right reasons. Please, Cassie tell me what happened to you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," she said coldly, as he looked away from. "This was… mistake. I'll go." But as she began to climb out of the tent, Tim's hand shot out, gripping her arm and keeping her in place. She could easily escape his grip, but deep down they both knew that she didn't want to.

"No you don't," Tim in a serious and very firm tone. "Stop acting like Bruce, Cassie. Stop trying to hide from the people who love you. You aren't like him."

"Yes I am," she said in a small voice.

"No, you aren't. Not here," he pointed to Cassie's heart. "I can see it in you. You've got so much love to give that you're heart is about to burst open. But you think because of what Batman expects, you have to be like him in order to make him proud. But this isn't about Bruce, Cassie. This is about us. Please, talk to me. Tell me what happen with the Palantir stone. That was when this all started, wasn't it?"

Batgirl glared at Robin, as if willing her eyes alone would cause him to wrench back in fear. Perhaps that would have worked when they had first met. When he saw only a trained assassin who could kill him before he could breath. But that wasn't who they were now. Tim met her gaze with the 'LOOK' that he had developed over the years. Finally Cassandra let out a soft sigh and turned her eyes downwards.

"He hurt me… G-Gandalf said… I touched it… for… umm… a second. But it felt… longer. Like days," she whispered reverting back to her slower and less articulate way of speech. "Sauron… said… I was nothing. We all… were nothing. We all… going to die. Tried to fight him. He… ripped… chest. Held up… m-my h-heart. Said… nothing… can save… us. Showed me people… all dead. Showed me you… friends… all dying. Showed me Pippin… getting hurt. Heard Sauron tell him… I'm example. To tell him about Frodo and Sam… Couldn't help Pippin… or you or Legolas or Aragorn or Gimli or…" Burning tears leaked down from her eyes and traveled down her face as she spoke and her hands were clenched tightly in silent rage. "Then… I was back. You… holding me and Pippin… hurt…" She felt silent again, and the only sound they could hear was of the wind outside and the crackling a few campfires.

"I was… scared." The last word came out a soft, barely audible whisper. She hated admitting that. Cain would have beaten her for even thinking that way. Batman would look at her with that hard stare that made one feel like an insignificant speck of dirt under his boot. But she continued, for neither of them was here to judge her. There was only Tim. He didn't judge. He understood. "I… w-was scared that Sauron… is right. Scared we won't win. Scared you will… die. Don't… want to lose you again Tim. Not… without showing… I-I…"

Tim sat up and crawled closer to her, before wrapping her arms tightly around her quivering frame. She buried her head into his shoulder and began weeping loudly. No longer was she Batgirl, the most dangerous marital artist in existence. Now she was just Cassandra Cain. Now, she was a poor, scared girl who wanted nothing more than to feel some kind of safety in the arms over her love.

Saying nothing, Tim held her tightly to his chest and began rocking her body a bit as one would rock a small child. When at last her tears subsided, she looked up at him half expecting disgust and pity, but instead Tim bent his head and kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her a bit tighter. He wore a smile of love and understanding, and his bright blue eyes twinkled with a light that made her heart leap up to her throat. Neither said anything to one another, as Tim laid her down on the bedroll after which he lay down besides her. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close to his body and kissed her cheek softly and brushed her hair away from her face. No further words were exchanged for none were needed. Both teenagers allowed themselves small and thankful smiles as they drifted off to sleep.

Yes, the odds were against them and neither could promise their survival in the coming days, but they had each other and if only for this one night they would take what solace they could from it.

* * *

_**THE PATH OF THE DEAD**_

The light was still gray as they climbed of the black stone of the Haunted Mountain. They were nearing the end of their journey; Aragorn had begun to note as the company of five led their horses now on foot. Any trace of animal life had suddenly grown silent as if muted by some unseen power. It felt as if all hope or light had suddenly been pulled from his body. He was not the only one to note such darkness. Gimli had become increasingly more nervous and his hand was clenched so tightly on his axe, and the leather of his gloves looked ready to split. Legolas and even the twins had fallen completely into silence; their keen elf senses picking up on the coming danger that they strode forth to.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli noted forebodingly, gaining joint nods from the twins.

Ahead they could see the mouth to a cave that looked partially destroyed. The gray stone was cracked and slip apart, and there were old tree roots that had long since died snaked all around. Above the archway were symbols etched into the stone, of soldiers and horse and in the center a large eyes that clear stood for Sauron. Although it was merely a carving the later symbol sent shivers up the group's collective spines.

"This is an evil door," Elladan muttered forebodingly.

"They way is shut," Legolas said darkly, his keen eyes reading the heliographic writing over the cavern archway. "It was made by those who are dead. They way is shut."

As soon as he said this, there was a howl of wind that sounded far more like the howls of something far more devilish. The horses began to neigh wildly and thrash back away from the mouth of the cavern. Aragon and the elves tried to keep their grips on their horses, only to have the pull the reigns from their hands and race back away from them.

"Brego!" Aragorn called, but it was clear by the look the horse shot back, that he was not going in there.

"That's the second time they've done that…" Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn turned his head towards the cave, his gray eyes narrowed in a dark and stern manner. "I do not fear death," he growled speaking not to his companions but rather to the unseen evil inside the cavern. Before anyone could speak, with several long strides entered the mouth of the cavern and disappeared into the darkness within.

Gimli and the elves shared worried glances, before wordlessly Legolas gave pursuit followed quickly by the twins. Gimli who watched them enter gave another low growl. "Well this is unheard of," he said to himself. "Elves go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh… Oh, I'd never hear the end of it…" And with a finally groan, he too entered the cavern, doing his best to ignore the low wind that spoke of danger ahead.

* * *

_**DUNHARROW, ROHAN**_

Solider quickly dressed in armor, extinguished their camp fires and mounted their horses at the final call was sent out for departure. Théoden exited his tent, with Éomer close behind and the two walked purposefully through the camp. Both knew that this was not like Helms Deep. They had only faced a segment of the Dark Lord's full force. The White City, which was the greatest city of men, would surely be face far greater power and far greater numbers.

"We must ride light and swift," he said seriously. "It is a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight."

Turning his gaze over his shoulder, he watched as Éowyn, clad in Rohimn armor sharpened her sword on a stone. There was a look of determination in her eyes that made him feel almost nauseous. He would give all that he was to convince her to stay. As her king, he could order her to stay, and should order to her stay. But following his conversation with Éomer and Éowyn the night before, he knew that would be useless in the end. She would follow them to their deaths. She had always been too pig headed a child to properly listen to her elders. But that did not mean he would sit by and let her die easily. Raising his hand, he summoned several of his higher ranking solider to his side.

"What may we do for you, my king?" asked one of them.

"As you may have heard, the lady Éowyn will be…" he paused, showing the clear sign of how reluctant he was to say, "riding with us into battle."

The Rohan soldiers shifted uncomfortably giving the King the impression that they were not only aware but were not comfortable with the idea. "Yes sire," the said together.

"I want you to watch over her when we enter the Pelennor Fields," he said seriously. "Do not let her out of your sight when the fighting begin, and if the fighting goes sour or if she is in danger, you will remove her from the fighting and get her to safety. Is that understood?"

"Yes my king," the men said in unison, as they bowed and took their leave.

"She's not going to like that you know."

Théoden sighed deeply and turned to Batgirl seriously. "Do not speak to me of what she will like, Cassandra. I hold you partially responsible for all this. And if she should die I hope that you remember that."

"What happened… to you wanting me in the fight?" Cassandra asked, crossing her arms.

"I do not deny how I appreciate your services in the coming confrontation, but my niece is not you. But you fanned the flames of her desire for battle. Because of your gifts, she thinks she too has a place. And that misconception could very well lead to her down fall."

"Don't u-underestimate her," Cassandra said softly. "No, she is not… weak girl you think she is,"

"I hope you truly believe that," Théoden said darkly as he walked off. He passed Robin who was carrying a saddlebag, and had taken notice of the King's scowl. Approaching Batgirl, he looked back over his shoulder at Théoden.

"Did you piss him off again?"

Batgirl shrugged her shoulders. "Yep."

"Ah…"

"Master Robin!" Éowyn called from where she sat, returning her sword to her sheath and signaling that they come over to her. "Cassandra, might I speak with you both?"

"Sure, Éowyn, what's up?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to return your uniform to you," Éowyn said, handing Robin a familiar bundle of red, green, black and gold clothing. "Though I am afraid that that we could not repair the damage done to your garb. Our finest seamstress could not even pierce the fabric of the vest and the leggings were all but completely destroyed during the wash."

Tim let out a small sigh as he stared down at the faded and excessively damaged Robin costume. "I didn't think you'd be able to. Hell, Alfred use to say some choice words when he worked on these things. But thanks for trying anyways Éowyn. I do appreciate the gesture."

"Still, you cannot wear those garments into battle," Éowyn said, as he reached into her bag and pulled out two bundles wrapped in brown cloth. "Here, take these."

"What are these for?" Cassandra asked taking the bundle offered to her and looking at Robin in confusion.

"Consider them offerings of my thanks for all you have done." Éowyn gave a small smile no inclined her head towards the bundles. "Go on, open them."

Again Robin and Batgirl exchanged side-glances as they undid the twine. Batgirl opened her bag first and pulled out a dark blue tunic on which was stitched the outline of a bat similar to the one on Batgirl's costume.

Robin opened his own bundle, which revealed a dark red tunic that had several gold ties running down from the neck down. On the left breast there was a Rohan 'R' stitched into. "Éowyn… These are…" Tim began, as he examined the workmanship of the tunic.

"Do you like them?" the Shield Maiden asked hopefully.

"They're great!" Cassandra said throwing her arms around her.

Giving a pleased smile, Éowyn returned the hug. "I am glad. I had thought that if we could not repair your garments, that perhaps we could give something for when you go into battle to remind you of your friends in Rohan."

"Thank you Éowyn," Robin smiled.

"We also have extra armor should you need it," Éowyn also offered.

"Not necessary, but thank you," Tim answered for both of them. Éowyn had attempted this conversation with them several times during the night, but both vigilantes had refused to wear anything heavier than the chain mail vests and a few bits and pieces from their old costumes. Neither Cassandra nor Tim wanted to be weighed down by armor heavier than was necessary. Yes, they would be more susceptible to injury going into battle in their lack of gear, but their training required them to be able to move without inhibition. In short, they would just have to avoid getting hit.

"It kinda… looks like old Robin costume…" Cassandra observed as she examined Tim's tunic.

Tim lifted the garment up and after a moment nodded. "You know… it sort of does. Heh, how about that?"

"Does it come with short-shorts and pixie boats?" Cass then asked Éowyn, causing Tim to turn slightly red.

"Ohhhhh no!" he quickly said before a confused Éowyn could respond. "I do NOT need that!"

"Aw come on… I bet you're legs look just as good as Dick's…" Cass smiled evilly.

"And he had to shaved his legs! And the answer is NO! That's final!"

At that moment Merry came rushing past tears in his eyes, and a scowl upon his hobbit features while muttering angrily to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had almost past by his three friends without notice.

"Master Meriadoc!" Éowyn called, and reaching out she took his arms, bringing his attention back to his surroundings. "What has you in such a foul mood and why are you not prepared for leave?"

"Because I am not going!" he shouted indignantly pulling his hand back. "Théoden King as 'released me' of my services! He says that 'Little Hobbits do not belong in war and that I am too much a burden to be taken along!' Can you believe that?" As he said this, the large tears dropped from his eyes, and all three of his friends looked on with great pity. "It is not fair! I wish to fight, and I should be with my friends as they go to battle!"

"Maybe Théoden is right though," Robin said softly. "Merry, you've never been to war. Not like this. You don't know what to expect."

Merry stared at Tim with great hurt and shook his head wildly. "I may not have the experience, but I have a stout heart and I do not wish to be left behind Tim. Please, do not turn me away!"

"I'm not Merry," Tim said quickly and bending down to face the hobbit. "But you have to see it from his eyes. Hobbit are one of those rare glimpses of hope left in the world right now Merry. And we don't want to see it extinguished."

Merry looked both pained and appreciative by Tim's words, but continued to watch the passing horsemen with envy and regret in his eye.

"_Where will want not, a way opens, _so we say," Éowyn said softly. "And so I have found myself. "And we shall find a way. Come now." Taking Merry's hand, she directed him away from Cass and Tim who stared after them curiously.

"You know that feeling you get when someone about to do something very crafty and possibly very stupid…?" Tim asked, getting a small nod from Batgirl.

And soon the army of Rohan at last set out, on a mission that would no doubt be their last. "Ride!" Théoden's voice called out urging their forces forward. "Ride now to Gondor!"

Théoden and Éomer took the lead, while Robin, Batgirl and Éowyn rode a bit further back. Éowyn wore the armor and helm of a Rohan Guardsman and a green cloak upon her shoulders. Batgirl was clad in leather pants, and mid-high boots, as well as her new tunic covering a chain mail vest. At her waist she wore her utility belt, with had the sword Éowyn had given her hanging from it. To round off her outfit, she wore the clock given to her in Lothlórien, her Mithril bracelets and of course her full face cowl. Meanwhile Robin was clad in the same Rohan riding gearas he had worn before along with his mask, his utility belt and weapons and his elf cloak. Only now he wore his new tunic, which seemed to give him a renewed sense of strength.

All three said nothing, but instead listened intently to the calls of the king. Still neither Cassandra nor Tim could deny the curiosity of what Éowyn and Merry had been plotting mere moments before. And it was not until Cassandra noticed a small furry foot appear under Éowyn's clock. Smiling softly to herself and to Robin, they road on to whatever the future awaited them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**_Review Response_.**

**Silverdash: _Thanks for the review and I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing! As you can see Eowyn got was reluctantly allowed to join in, but Merry was not so lucky. Still, can't keep a good Hobbit outta of the fun, can we? Honestly I couldn't tell you who can see the diff between the book and the movie and my work, but I'm praying you people have read the book are plan to one day. After all they are BRILLANT pieces of literature. And to be frank, the Twins were never portrayed this crazy, but considering how little they appear in the books, I thought I could take some liberties with them._**

**Trecebo: _Thank you so much for you review! And yay for the twins!_**

**Inudex Acerbus: _Appreciating another review! Well as you can see I've added bits of the Aragon's group, simply because its such an important part in the story and because it would give us more Twins fun especially as they abuse dear Gimli. Hehe._**

**Kusco: _Hehe, thanks for the review and glad that I've stumped you some. All part of the master plan. Some of my hints may have been more obvious than others, depending on what you look at, while others I'm hoping with give you all a great shock._**

**Catgirl Elf Princess: _I appreciate your review, and shall do my best to answer you queries with one answer: Wait and see. ;)_**

**Lydia King: _You get the award for the longest Review I've gotten in ages. Thank ye! I'm so glad that you felt the need to review every chapter, so late into the story, and feel honored and strengthened by your praise. As for your question of the voice Batgirl has heard and confusing messages, well the answers will come in due time. Thanks gain._**

**Cold Paws: _First let me thank you for your review, though I'm afraid I have no idea what these "impromptu" and "The Boogie Man" stories are that which you speak of. I fear you have that mistaken with someone else. Robin's plans for the Crossbows and Ropes will be rather interesting if I do say so myself._**

**Elderado Dingbatt: _Thank you for you kind review, and to respond to you statement about the elves, I'm afraid I must disagree with you slightly. If you read THE HOBBIT you'd have seen that the Elves are well known for not only great wisdom and understanding but also for being kiddy and at times childish humor, such as the songs they sang about Bilbo and the Dwarves when they arrived in Rivendell (which the singers I bet were led by the Twins in the story). The Twins also have human blood in them, so they'd be even MORE childish. They might be Elves, but they still like to have fun._**

**And a special thanks for the kind words from: Theo Gary, Fusion Blaster, Bumpkin, Coral Skipper, Givegodtheglory, Alia G.L., legolasfan91, the Butterfly Lady, AgentPixy007, Toblerone, WildCat9221, Xinnlajgin, batfan7, Lynthrocropia**


	37. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _HAPPY NEW YEAR KIDS! We've made it to another year. A year in which I hope to finally finish this story. Heh. Now since this is the prelude to one of the biggest climactic battles of the story, this chapter will be linked with the books and movies a bit more. Everything is related, so that means we'll need to check in with all the others. Also, the chapter took a bit longer to write, primarily due to the question of whether or not to involve the Wild Men. But like Peter Jackson, I found that they would only slow the story progression. Now onto the story and as always remember good reviews are always welcomed._**

* * *

**Chapter 36  
No Turning Back**

**The Path of the Dead**

Since long before the conception of the Fellowship, Aragorn had known death. He had faced it time and again, and each time came back stronger for it. This however was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Never had death griped at him, tore at him and perverted his thoughts. And he knew that THEY were enjoying every moment of it.

Both he and Elladan held their torches high, casting the decrepit chamber in a soft glow. Though frankly none of them wished to see what the light gave them. Hundreds of bones and mutilated forms covered the stone floor and the smell of death and decay overwhelmed their senses.

Gimli who stood close to Legolas noticed that both he and the twins were all grew tense and began to stare about the chamber. It was not fear that he saw on their face, but neither was it the jovial or wise calm that Elves were known for. "What do you see?" he asked.

"The Dead," Elrohir said darkly, any trace of his normally comical and sinister humor gone.

"There are the shapes of men and horses and pale banners like shreds of clouds," Legolas continued. "Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following."

"Yes, the Dead ride behind," Elladan stated. "They have been summoned."

"The Dead?" Gimli croaked as he spun around searching for that which only the elves could see. "Umm… summoned you say? I knew that." Trying to gain an air of indifference he turned around muttering "very good" before realizing the others had moved further on ahead of him and quickly took chase.

The further they walked the thicker the air became, and soon Gimli took could see what the elves did. A mist had risen up from the ground towards them, and long streams began to reach up and out. Gimli gave a strangled yelp as the mist around him seemed to taking the form of hands and caressed their bodies like cold intangible snakes. Gimli although a hardened soldier, could not withhold a small whimper with each step and more than once asked what he was thinking by coming here. At last they reached the end of the path, and entered a massive chamber, with many buildings designed right into the stone. Like the Mines of Moria, this place was truly a sight to behold. Yet unlike the Mines, which held an air of Great Dwarf architecture, this place only had an air of decay and death.

"Who enters my domain?" spoke a distant echoing voice. The five companions spun on their heels to look at a nearby stone staircase as a form appeared out of the mist. His face was like a skull with only bits of skin and muscle clinging, and mist like hair dancing in the wind. Old and decayed, wore what could have once been a proud man's armor and crown. All about him appeared soldiers, who also wore armor that had once belongs to a great army many centuries ago.

"I think we can assume that we found the place…" Elrohir muttered. "Though I can't say much for the décor…"

Aragorn wasted not a second before holding his torch higher and stating a clear voice: "One who will have your allegiance."

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," stated the specter-like being, its eyes (if such things could be called) glowered at the company disdainfully.

"You will suffer me," Aragorn replied.

And the King of the Dead merely laughed as all cursed ones appeared from mist. All about a greenish glow filled the chamber and hundreds upon hundreds of specters strode forth.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it." The King of the Dead strode forth, though his feet never touched the ground. "The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas immediately drew his bow and released an arrow into the head of the lead ghost, only to have the bolt pass through its cloud-like form.

"Oh come now, Greenleaf! Did you actually think that would work?" Elladan asked.

"Not really. No," Legolas admitted with a shrug. "Though it was worth the try."

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn spoke in a loud and regal tone. His gray eyes bore into the sockets of the Ghost King and to his friends he seemed to grow taller and more powerful.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," sneered the Dead. The dark specter raised his ghost blade high and prepared to strike. Yet before he could, Aragorn who drew Andúril from his sheath and parried the attack. Much to everyone's surprise there was a spark and clang as the Ghost's king's sword did not pass through Aragon's but instead was deflected aside as if it were made of tangible steel.

"That line was broken!" the Ghost King growled furiously. Aragorn's hand flew out and much to the surprise of all there, gripped the Dead King's throat and held Andúril to it.

"It has been remade," he growled darkly. Releasing the specter Aragorn turned to the assemblage of cursed beings that surrounded him and held his sword high so all could see it. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?"

"You waste your time Aragorn," Gimli growled, trying to keep his eyes on all those around him, though he knew it was pointless attempt. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir," Aragorn continued, ignoring Gimli's comments. "Fight for me and I will hold your oath's fulfilled. What say you? Fight and I will release you from this living death?" He turned his attention towards the Ghost King and glared, his gray eyes flashed with a great power.

"What say you!"

* * *

**Rohirm Camp, somewhere in Gondor**

'What I wouldn't give to be taking the S.A.T.s or something,' Robin thought to himself as he stood upon a large boulder, his body hidden behind his grayish green cloak. There was no wind, but oddly enough a cold chill was being felt all around. The Rohan Army had been riding for nearly four days now, and was now reaching the final stretch on their journey to Minas Tirith.

Robin looked over at where Batgirl, Merry and Éowyn were seated, some distance away. They had positioned themselves in a secluded area so that Merry was hidden from immediate view, with a large upturned rock on one side, and their horses on the other. Éowyn had been doing her best to keep out of the men's way since their departure, partly because she had brought Merry along without Théoden's permission and also because she did not wish to listen to her uncle and everyone else telling her to go back home. Again.

It was rather odd that a society who trained their women in the use of swords would so adamantly reject their help during times of war. It was like training to get your driver's license and not being allowed near a car for the final exam. Still, Robin had to remind himself that this was not his time, nor his dimension, nor his culture. Théoden and Rohan was the result of a society that believed women did not have the fortitude for war. He also lost his son not long ago and clearly didn't want to lose his surrogate daughter as well. It wasn't that much different from Bruce after Jason died. But like Bruce and his 'no more sidekicks' policy, Tim didn't agree and stuck his nose where some would say it didn't belong. After all, when did Tim ever know his place?

And no matter how the king and others felt about it, they needed any and every man or woman who offered to help. They were going into a practically no-win situation, and Tim had learned long ago that one person could make a world of difference. And besides, it wasn't as if Éowyn wouldn't have gotten involved even if Théoden had ordered her to remain behind. Tim knew her type. Just like almost every super-hero, warrior and vigilante he had met, Éowyn was the kind of woman who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The sounds of hoofs signaled the return of Éomer and his men from a scouting mission. And judging by the look on their faces, they were not bringing good news. "The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded," Éomer said urgently, as he approached Théoden. "The lower levels are in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance."

Théoden did not attempt to hide the great concern that this news brought him. He and everyone else expected it to be bad, but they had all hoped on some small level that their fears might have been exaggerated.

"Time is against us," he commented darkly. "Make ready!"

"What could the scouts tell you about the enemies' set up?" Éomer and Théoden both gave jumps of surprise as Robin had seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind them wearing a grim expression made worse by the opaque lenses of his mask. Any other time, Tim would have found such reactions amusing, but his mind wasn't on anything more than the mission at hand.

"Er… yes… They are behaving more organized that we're used to seeing," Éomer replied. "We believe that this change in behavior comes primarily from the involvement of the Nine just as you predicted Master Robin."

"I expected as much," Robin said. "This is to big of a prize for Sauron. He'll be sending his best into this fight."

Éowyn who had taken to pacing back and forth, looked down at Merry and Batgirl. Merry was half-heartedly nibbling on a piece of bread, while Cassandra was holding herself upside-down, with one hand, while balancing half a dozen rocks on the souls of her feet, with a rather blank expression on her face. The shield maiden gave a small smile at the calm in which Batgirl seemed, but it quickly faded when she saw the almost nauseous color of the hobbit. She was not feeling much better. Yes, this had been what she wanted, but only a fool would be here and not be feeling some fear.

"Take heart Merry," she said looking momentarily at the Hobbit. "It will soon be over."

"Bad word… choice," Cass muttered under her breath.

Merry looked up from his bread, towards Éowyn, and swallowed the bit of bread he had been working on for nearly five minutes now. "My ladies…" he began soft. "…You both are fair and brave, and have much to live for and many who love you. I know that it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping…" Batgirl tilted her head slightly to look up at Merry. "If I were a knight of Rohan or a great masked warrior, capable of great deeds…" he took a deep breath. "But I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle-Earth. I just want to help my friends." Merry looked wistfully down at the ground, and his eyes began to sting with tears threatening to fall. "Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again."

Batgirl kicked the rocks off her feet, sending them high into the air. She then sprang onto her feet, and holding out her hands, caught each stone lazily, before tossing them down upon the ground. Merry gave a small smile as Cassandra knelt down and smoothed away some hair off his forehead. "It will all be okay," she said to him, before looking as Éowyn too. " We just need to… trust each other. And we all go home alive."

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer's voice called out. He rode past Éowyn, Cass and Merry and gave each a very serious grimace. "Its time."

"To battle?" Merry asked, donning his helmet.

"To battle," Éowyn said firmly, a bright glint in her eyes.

"Make haste!" Théoden ordered. "We ride through the night!" One of the horn-blowers raised their instrument to their lips and let out several loud blasts, alerting the rest of the army to the King's command.

Just as Tim reaching out to Redd's saddle, a sudden and unexplainable wave coursed through his body. It was like being lowered into a warm and soothing tub of water that seemed to pull away all fear and weariness from his body. An unexplainable smile pulled at Tim's lips, and looking around he realized that he was not the only one. Batgirl was tilting her head to one side with a ghost of grin on her face, and Éowyn and Merry were looking slightly more relaxed than they had been a moment prior. Meanwhile at the front of the arm, Éomer and Théoden were both sitting a bit straighter in their saddles and seemed ready for just about anything to come their way. No one could explain the renewed sense of hope, but no one questioned it either. Instead, they focused solely on the coming battle as they rode past a dead tree with a single black bird seated in the branches.

* * *

**Minas Tirith, Gondor**

The city of Minas Tirith had not see this sort of destruction in many an age. Balls of fire flew through the air, colliding with the white stonewalls, and ripping through them like an arrow through wet parchment. Children, women and soldiers screamed in terror as they attempted to make their way to safer ground, knowing full well it was a fruitless attempt. Ever since the middle of the night, the great assault had gone on with no sign of stop in sight.

Gandalf the White tensed from his seat upon the back of Shadowfax as the deafening chants of 'Grond' echoed through the war torn the night, before giving way to a tremendous boom that rumbled throughout the city like thunder as the massive battering ram struck upon the Gates of the Castle. He clutched his left hand around his white staff and while his right held firmly to his elf sword Glamdring which glowed with a blinding blue light giving the needless warning that Orcs being near by.

The gate shook forcefully, while dust and splinters raining down on the defenders as the great metal head of Grond slammed into it once more. The gate would surely not be able to take another strike like this.

"Ready yourselves!" Gandalf ordered to the dozens of armor-clad warriors who took ranks before him, weapons in hand a fear etched in their faces. Just as he said the there was another defending crash, and the might wall exploded into shards of wood and metal, as a massive iron animals head ripped through, its mouth blazing with fire. Several men gasped and even screamed in horror, but Gandalf's voice carried over all the terror and explosions.

"You are soldier of Gondor!" he shouted, as the massive head was pull back by the enemy. "No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground." The last remnants of the ones great gate exploded as hordes of Trolls, Orcs and Southerners sped across the threshold.

"VOLLEY!" Gandalf shouted to a wall of archers. "FIRE!" Upon his order and barrage of arrows were released. The arrows did nothing but slow down the enemy. "Quickly! Attack!" he cried out, before spurring Shadowfax forward.

Drawing his blade up, Gandalf tore cut down the bodies of several Orcs, before slicing across the throat of the nearest troll which immediately fell like an oversized ragdoll. It was rather comical how easily he took down an armor clad troll, when he and the Fellowship had suffered so much trouble at the hands of an unarmed troll back in the Mines of Moria.

For what felt like hours, he and his allies fought, cutting down any foe who cross their path, but they could surely not go at this pace forever. Drawing Shadowfax around, Gandalf's stomach tightened as hundreds upon hundreds of enemy soldiers raced through the gateway into the city. There was no choice left. If they stayed here any longer they would be slaughtered completely.

"Retreat!" he called out loudly. "The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out! Get them out and retreat!"

The men listened to his orders without a second thought, as they raced through the streets of the city towards the gates of the second level. Raising his staff, Gandalf willed an invisible wall to rise in the middle of the street, holding back force of Orcs. The spell would only last for a few moments, but it would by them the time that they needed.

Turning his eyes up to the sky, Gandalf wondered where the others were.

* * *

**Pelagir, Gondor**

The City of Pelagir had been a quaint community of Gondor, once upon a time. But that had been before the Corsairs of Umbar had chosen to make it a regular haunt of theirs. Now once beautiful building lay in ruins and black smoke billowed endlessly form the many fires. The people who dwelled here had long since fled once news that the Corsairs were coming had reached their ears, especially since Gondor could spare no aid. When the pirates were pillaging, 'twas better to be in the safety of other lands than the coastal city. Having destroyed all that they felt possible, the many pirates returned to their massive black ships, more ready to carryout their orders from the Dark Lord and make their way along the river to Minas Tirith.

As they set out down the river, the pirates on the first ship looked up from their work, to see five shapes standing on the western shore. As they drew close they could see that three of them were Elves, the shortest of them was a Dwarf and the last of them a dark haired man. The Captain gave a small sinister smirk, wondering who would dumb enough to make themselves an easy target when the Black Fleet sailed by. His unasked question was quickly answered as a deep and commanding voice called out from the shore. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor."

That set the pirates off in a fit of hysterics; until the captain, glaring at them came forward. His attention fixated on the obvious leader of the group, a lean man with dark hair and eyes that seemed to flash brightly even from the distance between them.

"And we are going to be stopped by a company of peasants?" he said with derision, "We do not answer to a mere ranger, and his pet elves and dwarf. We serve he who rules Mordor and soon the rest of this pathetic country. Who are ye to deny us passage?"

"Did that scoundrel with exceptionally bad teeth just call us 'pets' Elladan?" asked one of the Elves with a mollified expression.

"I do believe he did Elrohir," replied Elladan crossing his arms darkly.

"Well that is certainly rude of him," Elrohir said. "Pet's indeed. The dwarf, I could understand, but we are Elves. When have you ever seen an Elf being led on by a leash, I ask you? And don't answer that Master Dwarf." Gimli, who had been wearing a very agitated look, opened his mouth to reply before shutting it with a deep-throated growl.

"He must be taught a lesson in manners, I do say," Elladan continued. "What are your thoughts Estel?"

"I think that would be very appropriate." Aragorn said, his gaze boring into the captain's head. "Legolas, would you do the honors? A warning shot past the bosun's ear would do." With a small smirk, Legolas fitted a bolt into his bow and drew back for careful aim.

"Mind yer aim," Gimli suggested softly, while subtly extending his axe out. Just as Legolas released his arrow, the bow was knocked off slightly, causing the released missile to become imbedded in the chest of one of the crewmen. Legolas' eyes widen, before turning to Gimli and shooting him a furious glare. Aragorn raised an eyebrow in annoyance, while the twins let out stifled laughs.

Gimli meanwhile gave an innocent gasp and brought his hand to his mouth, before saying in a far to energetic voice: "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!"

"Boarded?" repeated the Captain, laughing with distain. "By you and whose army?"

"Oh I was hoping that they would ask that," muttered Elladan with a devilish smile, shared by all four of his companions.

Aragorn raised his head a bit higher, his gray eyes flashing and a sneer forming on his lips. "This army."

The corsair captain's eyes bugged out at the sight and his entire crew started yelling as a green mist billowed out of nowhere before taking on hundreds upon hundreds of human forms which began swarming the fleet, to the unified laughter of the twins and Gimli.

They never stood a chance.

* * *

**Minas Tirith, Gondor**

Just when things couldn't get any worse… it of course did. Men, women and children raced towards the gates of the second levels, screaming over the catapult and trebuchet fire and the loud whooshing sounds and the crash of stone against stone. The once white walls were now blackened and bloodied. And yet throughout all this, fighting his way through the crowds, against the tides of people was Perigirn Took, his brown eyes wide in fear and panic. Not for himself, but for the friend who was about to be murdered by his own father. Poor Faramir. Pippin knew from first glance that Denethor was a brute, egotistical snake of a man, but he now knew for certain the Stewart was also completely mad.

"Gandalf!" he panted a loud as he could stopping anyone who took notice of him, "Where is Gandalf? Please where is he! I must find him!" Most people paid little heed to the small hobbit clad in the uniform of a young Gondorian Prince, as their only concerns were that of escape as they avoided debris, orcs and catapult flung fireballs.

"FIGHT! FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN!" called a deep ringing voice over the sounds of battle. Pippin gave a momentary breath releif as he raced towards Gandalf's voice which kept calling, "FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"GANDALF!" Pipping cried out upon seeing the silvery-white shape of Gandalf, atop of his horse. "GANDALF!" Immediately the Wizards turned Shadowfax about to the unmistakable hobbit voice. There was a momentary look of exhasperation on his elderly features that was quickly replaced with great concern. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

Gandalf's eyes narrowed agressively. Faramir, brother of the fallen Boromir had wanted nothing more than his father's love and blessing all his life. And it was because of that wish that he had been gravely injured during an attempt to take back Osgiliath under his father's orders. And now if the poor boy didn't have enough problems, his father was trying to help him along to the afterlife? Giving a soft grunt that almost sounded like 'Nertz', Gandalf lunged down and grabbed Pippin by the scruff of his uniform and pulled him up infront of him on Shadowfax. "Up! Quickly."

Without a moment's hesitation Shadowfax broke into a rapid gallup past the crowds of people, who seemed to be pushed aside by some unseen force. Up the many ramps and staircases they raced, intent on reaching the high tower before the Stewart commited both a murder and a suicide. Midway up the flight of stairs, Gandalf pull Shadowfax to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide with horror and his grip on his staff tightened considerably. Pippin had seen this look of fear in Gandalf only twice before. The first time had been when Frodo had been stabbed by the Troll and then second had been when they had faced the Balrog.

"Gandalf what is it?" he asked fearfully.

"Something of great and terrible power approaches…" he said in a horsed whisper.

Pippin opened his mouth to ask what, but before he could his eyes shot open wide in horror and he raised a quivering ring up. "Could you be talking about that, Gandalf? That looks rather great and terrible…"

Regaining his composure, Gandalf turned to look up at as a massive scaly beat with leathery wings and hundreds of large yellowing teeth landed before them with a stone breaking crunch. Riding atop of it was a shadowy figure clad in billowing black robes, and iron gauntlets. It had no face, but where its head would have been, was a great iron mask and crown. Once this terrible creature had been a sourcerer king but now all that was left was a being perverted by Sauron's black power. The Lord of the Nazgûl. The Witch King of Angmar.

"No, that is not it," the White Wizard muttered clutching his staff all the more tighter as the monstrous beast took several strides towards them, "but I would say this comes as a very close second…"

"Go back to the abyss!" Gandalf snarled, as he spun his staff about into a defensive position. "Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master! Go!"

From a mouth unseen, there came a deadly cold laughter that sent a sense of panic through Pippin's body. "Old fool!" it cried. "Old fool! This is my hour! Do you not know Death when you see it? Die now and curse in vain!"

From a sheath hidden beneath its dark robes, the Witch King drew a long sword of black steal, which suddenly was ignited in flames all down the blade. The beast, which the Nazgûl rode let out, a horrible screech as the very air began to shift under the power of its master. Gandalf held his staff aloft, preparing a counter spell, when suddenly that white staff exploded into a thousand shards of wood.

The force sent both wizard and hobbit flying off Shadowfax's back, and landing one on top of the other. The white horse torn between loyalty to Gandalf and fear of the Nazgûl took several steps back, uncertain what to do.

Pippin pushed himself to his feet and drew the small sword, which Aragorn had bestowed on him all those months ago. "Gandalf!" he cried, moving forward to protect the fallen Wizard. Yet the Fell Beast let out a deafening roar, which caused the young hobbit to freeze in fear.

"You have failed," sneered the Witch King, drawing closer towards the pair. "The world of Men will fall."

Gandalf did not fear death. He had already died once before. As Robin would have said he had 'been there and done that'. And thus as he stared up at Witch King who rose his flaming sword high, he did not fear for himself, but for the terrible outcome of his failure.

But then again… even a Wizard could be wrong.

The air was suddenly pierced by the blast of a horn that rose over the sounds of destruction and battle. It was deep, strong and full of hope. And much to the astonishment of Pippin and Gandalf, the Witch King turned his head away from the fallen Wizard. Pulling the reigns of his beast, the creature took tothe air, and left both wizard and hobbit forgotten.

Gandalf rose to his feet with the aid of Pippin and peered over the wall with a small smile pulling at his lips from under his snowy beard. Far in the distance, he could see a small shape appearing over the hillside. It seemed to be some sort of shadow growing from under the cloud covered sky. But the clouds began to part, and sunlight cascaded down upon the growing army of men.

Rohan had come.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Review Response: _Sorry kids, I've been just a tad too busy to worry about review response this time around. So for those who took the time to send me some those kind reviews, I thank you. You know who you are._**


	38. The Field of Broken Dreams Part 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: Wow. Two updates within two months of each other… Well what else can I say but _LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUMBLE!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37  
The Field of Broken Dreams Part 1**

**Adunin River, Gondor**

Although unseen, the ghostly voices of the dead carried over the winds in such a dreadful manner that it was surprising that the Gray Company as the Twins liked to call them, had not yet abandoned ship. Aragorn, who had taken the helm, was lost in thought, while his elf brothers stood close making idol commentary at the expense of the Ghost King who had remained visible (under the request/command of Aragorn) and kept shooting them nasty looks. Gimli meanwhile was pacing near to the mass, while he muttered to himself aggressively under his breath about how slow they were traveling and how the ghosts were driving him mad. And standing alone, on the starboard side of the ship was Legolas who stared up the darkened sky with his bright eyes narrowed.

In the distance he could see dark billowing clouds and his entire body was tensed into one giant white knuckle. Gondor was burning, and still over an hours boat ride away they could do absolutely nothing about it.

Legolas had fought many wars over his long life and thus he did not fear another one. He did however fear for his friends. It had been a eight days since they had set out for the Path of the Dead, and eight days since he had seen Batgirl, Robin and Merry and all the others.

Gimli kept saying that if anyone could live through a war, it was Tim and Cassandra. Legolas wanted to believe that. After all, he had seen both children and Merry meet every obstacle that had come their way and pass it with flying colors. But a small part of him still feared that this time, they wouldn't make it through. The idea of losing what he had grown to think of as his surrogate brother and sister felt like a lead weight had been dropped into his stomach.

Legolas continued to watch the smoke traveling over the sky for a long time until something else had drawn his attention. Traveling low over the ship's mass was a group of seagulls, their white wings flashing like silver across the gray skies. Legolas' blue eyes were suddenly fixed to the gulls, and new feeling replaced the feel of worry that had been there previously. It was… longing?

When Legolas had been younger, he had asked his father what the call of the east was like. Thranduil had found himself unable to answer his son's question, for he himself had not experienced the longing for the Eastern Land of the Fair Folk. All he could say was that for each Elf it was different and that Legolas would know it when he felt it.

Now as Legolas stood here, and watched the gulls and heard them crow, he now had the answer to the question he had asked all those years ago. He also understood Galadriel's warning and his heart sank. Why now? Why of all times, did the sea call to him now of all times? When his friends needed him the most?

"Would someone shut them up…"came a grunting voice from besides Legolas. Breaking his eyes away from the Gulls, Legolas turned to look down at Gimli who was now was drumming his fingers on his axe in an agitated manner.

"I'm sorry?" Legolas asked in bewilderment.

"Those bloody ghosts," Gimli grunt casting a look about darkly. "The way they keep whispering is driving me absolutely mad! I swear, if they don't shut up…"

As his friend began ranting on and on about how he would like to resurrect the dead soldiers just so he could kill them again, Legolas felt a smile pulling at his lips. He turned his head to look up at the Gulls who were now disappearing over a rocky ledge in the distance and felt his desire for the Valinor disappered with them.

Yes, he would one day join his people over the sea, but now was not his time. He still had too much to keeping him here. His father, his duty, his kingdom and his most of all the friends that he had made since joining this Fellowship. Turning to Gimli, his smile widened slightly and he put a strong hand on the Dwarf's broad shoulder.

"Master Dwarf, do not tell me that you are unnerved by our… traveling companions?" he asked brightly. Gimli shot him an affronted look, and soon his indignant growls were overshadowing the whispers of the dead.

Behind them Aragorn had also been watching his companions with a small grin of his own. It was good to know that some things would never change, even in these dark times.

Turning his attention up sky, he too could see the smoke issuing from what he knew to be the White City. He strained his sight hoping to see the first sign of shining white walls of Minas Tirith. They were drawing closer by the moment and he knew that he was bringing quite possibly the last hope for his people. Still, he could only pray that they were not too late.

* * *

**P****elennor Fields, Gondor**

The time had come. On the hill overlooking the Pelennor Fields, a long lines of riders stood silhouetted against the dawn, ranks upon ranks of them, stretching down nearly as far as the eye could see. As one, a few dozen riders blew their horns, whose shrill notes rang and echoed over the land. The dark armies upon the fields of Pelennor looked up from their siege of the city, to see the thousands of riders looking down upon them.

At the forefronts of the Rohan forces stood four riders atop five noble horses. Théoden stood furthest up atop his white horse Snowmane, his sword already held at the ready. His eyes gazed shrewdly down below, his lips pursed into a thin line. To his left was Robin, seated upon the back of the copper stead Redd and Éomer, riding on Firefoot. Both Horse Marshal and Boy Wonder held their heads high, their eyes narrowed and their expressions grim. To the right of the King stood the black horse Nadia, with Batgirl holding her reigns with. Her expression was hidden beneath her charcoal colored cowl, though it seemed that the spots where her eyes would have been were set in a scowl. Next to Cassandra was the ranger Halbard. His face was serious and seemed void of fear, but there was no denying the tense manner which he held his body.

Behind them, the Armies of Rohan stood ready, their spears glinting in the sun that broke through the overhead clouds. Amongst the ranks, Éowyn with Merry hidden beneath her cloak sat upon the steed Windfola, flanked on both sides by the same two soldiers that Theoden had issued Eowyn, behind her back. Both Eowyn and Merry, along with hundreds of others could only gape as they got their first look at the Pelennor Fields and the siege of Gondor. Merry felt as if a stone had fallen into his stomach, and he felt himself shivering though there was no cold in the air. What had he been thinking? They were outnumbered by tenfold.

"There are so many…" he breathed. "H-How can we possible hope to win?"

Éowyn tightened her hold around the Hobbit and breathed softly into his ear. "Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends." Giving a brief nod, Merry gripped Éowyn's forearm and prayed for the strength to make it through this day.

"Wait a second…" Batgirl said gazing down at the enemy forces below. "Those aren't just Orcs."

Halbard nodded darkly. "Nay, they are not. The Dark Lord has many servants, both Goblin and Man alike. Many of those are who fight for the Sauron are men who come from the east. But make no mistake my lady, they can be just as dangerous and the goblins and Uruk-hai."

Batgirl had no fear of the danger that the men posed. Even from this distance she could tell that they were nothing more than second rate brawlers. But she did fear what actions they were to take. The slaying of Orcs were one thing, but she had sworn never to kill another human being, no matter how vile they were or how much they desreved death. Before now, they had only had to fight Orcs, Uruk-Hai, trolls and Balrogs, but this was an all new ballgame. She looked to Robin who's body language clearly showed that he too was sharing the same concerns. Finally he turned to look at her with a firm gaze that said silently '_the rules still apply. No human kills.._'

Théoden gave a low breath, and pulled his horse about. "Éomer, take your éored down the left flank," he ordered, before speeding his steed into a canter and racing down the line. "Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right after you have passed the wall. Halbard, take your Rangers down from the right. Forth and fear no darkness! Cut down everything in your path. Scatter them and drive them towards the river. Mordor shall not cow us!""

The three marshals immediately nodded and positioned themselves before their squadrons. Théoden looked turned to look at Robin who had been riding alongside him. "Are they ready?" he asked uneasily. Robin gave a brief and silent nod. "Then I suppose all that is left to say is 'good luck' young one."

Robin gave a Théoden another curt nod, shared a brief smile with Éomer. Turning Redd about he brought himself closer to Batgirl and gave a final long and meaningful look. "Cassandra… if I don't…"

Reaching out, Batgirl pressed a finger to Tim's lips to silence him and nodded. "I know Tim." Tim let his lips twitch slightly in a weak smile, before he left to take his position.

Théoden turned his attention to look at the hundreds of grim and frightened faces and urged Snowmane into a canter as he rode up the line of soldiers. His eyes caught the face of the only other woman there aside from Batgirl. Seeing his beloved niece, Théoden felt his strength waver, and his heart sink. She should not be there. He should never have let his hurt and his ego weaken his resolve when he told her 'no." He should have left it at that and sent her home. As he looked at her pointedly, Éowyn's head rose and her blue eyes met his own gaze. They stared fixedly at one another for a long while, and Théoden was silently pleading that she turn away now and return home. But Éowyn stared back defiantly, his head held high and her back straight. Théoden remembered another woman who look upon him with such love and yet at the same time strength, and who had been long since lost to him. He at last broke his gaze and bit his lip, praying that his sister could forgive him for let both her children enter a battle of certain death.

After a moment, he raised his head up high and proud as he looked back upon his men. Now was not the time for regret and fear. Now was the time for courage and hope. Kicking his heels, Snowmane rode back down the line and in a loud voice he bellowed: "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! This host of Mordor shall not cow us! We are free men! We shall not let Sauron win! We will fight! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered… A sword day, a red day… ere the sun rises!"

"Ready the spears!" called Éomer and the other marshals. The men immediately complied as they lowered their long iron tips spears at the ready, aimed for the enemy down below.

Back in the ranks Éowyn took a deep breath and clanged tighter to Merry. He was half the size of a man and yet seemed to have more courage than an entire army put together. She now understood why Batgirl and the others always spoke so highly about the Halflings. She leaned towards him and said in a soft voice: "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you."

Holding out his sword, Théoden rode one final time down the line, his blade striking against the many spears as a sigh of strength. "Ride now!" he cried. " Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Ride!" He raised his sword high above him and then bellowed: DEATH!"

A shudder ran through the ranks of Rohan, though it was not of fear. It was hope and strength. Together every single soldier cried out "DEATH!"

Théoden cried out again: "Death" to which it was repeated ten-fold. Four times the king cried out their battle cry and four times it was echoed. Turning his horse, the King took his position at the front, with Batgirl still rooted to his right side. They turned towards each other and shared a momentary look. Batgirl could not explain it, but as she stood here on the edge of battle with Théoden, a man who's methods so differed from her own, she found herself at last understanding the friendship that Batman and Commissioner Gordon had shared.

Théoden took a massive breath and cried out: "Forth Eorlingas!"

Every horn was blasted, and their unified note echoed loudly over the death and destruction down below them. Spurring his horse forward into a gallop, Théoden led them down into the Pelennor Fields and into battle.

* * *

"I should have just stayed dead," Gandalf muttered under his breath, as they reached the Royal Tombs of Minas Tirith. "I am simply too old to have to deal with this sort of stress." Rearing his Shadowfax up, the horse lord struck his hoofs against the doors, causing them burst wide open.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf cried as they rode over the threshold of the tomb. In the center of the chamber was a massive wooden pier; on top it stood the Steward of Gondor Denethor. He was tall man, with a bulbous nose, greasy gray hair and a sour expression. He was dressed in black robes lined with fur. From the looks of it, he was covered in water, but the small in the air was that of oil. At his feet lay an unconscious man, dressed in a Dark blue uniform, with the Tree of the King embroidered on the chest. His hair though also drenched in oil, was a dark blonde, and his face was handsome but sickly,

"Faramir!" cried Pippin, catching sigh of the unconscious man at the Steward's feet.

Although he had only known young noble man for a short time, they had become fast friends. Faramir was a good man, like his brother and their now deceased companion Boromir. Perhaps he was even better in some ways. But now it looked like he was about to join Boromir in the afterlife a bit premature, thanks to his own father.

"You may triumph on the field of battle, for a day," Denethor said in an unnaturally calm voice, though his eyes were clearly those of a madman. "But the power that has risen in the east… there is no victory."

Before either Wizard or Hobbit could react, the Steward had grabbed a torch from one of the torchbearers and tossed it upon the oil and wood. Immediately bright orange flames sprang up surrounding the father and son.

"He's freaking' nuts," Pippin muttered under his breath. Gandalf paused and looked at him quizzically, to which the hobbit smiled sheepishly. "Robin said it once. Or maybe it was Batgirl…"

"Ah." Gandalf wasted no further time, and grabbing the staff from a nearby sentry, spurred Shadowfax towards the pier, and with a might swing of his staff, struck the Steward hard in the chest, sending him falling back hard onto the stone floor of the chamber.

"Oh… Oh damn," Pippin cursed to himself as he stared into the rising fire, and Faramir's unconscious body, which lay in the center. Taking a deep breath, he leaped off Shadowfax's back and onto the flaming pier. Heat licked his body and seared his feet, and he knew perfectly well this had to be one of the dumbest things he had ever done. Reaching down, he began to push Faramir body off the pier, trying to avoid setting the both of them on fire in the process.

With a great heave, he managed to roll Faramir off the wooden pile, before falling off after him. Sitting up, Pippin looked at Faramir with a smile before let out another curse at the sight of Faramir' arm and left buttocks set ablaze. He immediately began to put out the flames with his gloved hands. "Sorry! Sorry!" he muttered to Faramir as he all but beat the man's unconscious body with his hands.

"NO!" screamed Denethor who had regained consciousness, though clearly not his senses. "You will not take my son from me!" Before Pippin could gain a clue what he was screaming about, the psychotic Steward had wrapped both his hands around Pippin's throat, and began strangling him with all his might.

Shadowfax and Gandalf gave matching growls as the White Horse lifted back onto his hind legs and struck Denethor hard in the chest. The force sent him flying back onto the pier, just as Faramir blearily opened his eyes.

Raising his head, Denethor caught sight of his son's pale blue eyes staring back at him and all madness left him. "Faramir…" he managed to say, just as the flames finally overtook his body. Letting out a blood-cuddling scream, he leapt off the pier, raced out the doors, and disappeared over the edge of the wall. Gandalf, Pippin and Faramir could only watch in horror as the Steward fell.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf said in a solemn voice.

Pippin pulled Faramir onto his lap and checked the blonde-haired man for further injuries. Seeing nothing more than his original cuts and a bruises along a few new minor burns, he gave a deep sigh of relief before looking up at Gandalf. "Well…" he said in a would be casual voice, "…how do you think the others are fairing?"

* * *

Like a massive tidal wave, the army of Rohan sped forth, while the forces of Mordor held their weapons high in anticipation. At their front line was their a barriage of Orc archers who drew back their bows and aimed high above them before releasing the attack. With second the two armys clashed and pandemonium erupted,

All about was a jumble of men and horses and orcs, mixed with screams and shouts and the clash of metal on metal. For most it was impossible to see any sense of order or control, that soldiers always spoke about. Instead it was every man and Orc and troll for themselves while following their captains' shouts.

And yet even in this situation, Batgirl could see a sense of beauty in the fighting. Every swipe, every jab, and every kill was poetry in motion. She was in her element once again. **This** was her native language. And she had some choice things to 'say' to Sauron's minions.

Nearby Éowyn and Merry rode through the ranks of Orcs, cutting down any and all things that got in their way. So this was battle? As she stabbed her sword through the chest of another nearby Uruk-hai, she realized that it really was all that she imagined. It was so terrible and a yet so unspeakably remarkable in the same breath.

Merry who sat in front of her, slashed his long knife down at any creature stupid enough to get within his reach. Any expression of humor, or fear or loss had been wiped clean from his face. Instead his jaw was set and his eyes narrowed and he cried out in rage as he sliced open the neck of the nearest beast.

"Drive them to the river!" they heard Éomer shouting nearby. "Make safe the city!"

The men cheered in agreement, and began pushing their prey back, but froze when another horn broke through the war torn air. It was not like the high shrill blast of the Rohirm horns. It was deeper and seemed to hold a more sinister not to them. Everyone looked out towards the eastern borders, and in the distance where a row of great lumbering shapes, as big as houses, moved towards them.

"What are they?" Batgirl asked, squinting her eyes. "Wait… are those elephants?" Sure enough they looked like elephants. Large, with gray leathery skin and tusks, the massive creatures looked exactly like the elephants that she had seen at the Gotham City Zoo. Only these were twice the size of the ones back home. They were able to hold a large platform on their back with a large number of dark skinned and sinister looking men.

"Mûmakil," Théoden growled.

"What?"

"Those creatures are called Mûmakil," the king said darkly. "Deadly beast of burden to the Southrons."

"Oh," Batgirl said. "So… they're a bad thing, huh?"

"Reform the lines!" Theoden ordered. "Re-Form the lines."

Nearby Éowyn had pulled the reins of their horse about, her eyes starring nervously at the approaching monsters, when Merry caught sight of something up in the distance. "Éowyn look!"

Turning her gaze momentarily from the field of battle to where the hobbit was pointing, they could see that not all their forces had joined them on the field of battle. Roughly a hundred soldiers were still set in the hillside, watching the as their comrades fight for their lives but making no move to help them. Merry's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of their horse and rider in the front of those soldiers. "R-Robin?"

"Cowards!" Cried a young solider who had also seen the group of soldiers upon the hillside. "They shy from the fighting!"

"That's not true!" Merry shouted loudly, not caring if he was heard or not. "Robin would never!" Still, he looked up at Éowyn fearfully. "Would he?"

* * *

High above the fighting, Robin stood. One of his hands held firmly to the reins of his horse while the other held a pair of binocular to his eyes. Behind him nearly 75 Rohan soldiers stood, staring down at the war being raged below each shifting uncomfortably and many had taken to mumbling to themselves and casting Robin less than pleased expressions. Robin could feel their eyes on him, but he paid little mind. His attention could only be spared on watching the fighting below, praying that he was doing the right thing.

'_God Bruce I wish you were here right now,'_ he thought to himself.

"This is madness! They'll be slaughtered," cried one soldier from the Westfold. He was older than Robin by at least 15 years, and had been rather unhappy when he had been given his orders earlier. "We should be down there fighting not up here watching our comrades die-!"

"Did I ask for commentary?" Robin growled in a lowed and commanding tone though he did not turn his attention from the battle. The solider flinched at the masked boy's tone, but didn't look ready to shut up yet. "You've been given your orders soldier-boy. Follow them." Down below they could hear Théoden call out a 'charge' against the Mûmakil.

"But they are dying down there!" persisted the solider. "Don't you see that! Do you not care?"

"Of course I do," Robin said softly. "More than you know."

* * *

The Rohan army had come to the quick conclusion that Mûmakil proved to be a greater problem than the Orcs had been initially. With one massive swing of their tusks, they could take out an entire flank of soldiers without any effort. And if that were not enough, the Southrons who rode upon the platforms set on the beast's back were firing barrages of arrows upon their heads. The Rohan archers attempted to return fire, but all their arrows could do was barely pierce the creature's gray skin.

Éomer though had been able to take down two Mûmakil with a well-placed spear to the chest of the driver of one beast, who then ended up forcing it into the side of another. Meanwhile, Éowyn had sped her horse towards a group of the gray skinned monsters, with an exhilarated glint in her eyes.

"Take the reins!" she shouted to Merry, much to his surprised. "Pull him left!"

Merry reached out and took the leather straps, and nodded fearfully. He had no idea how to drive a horse, but they weren't all that much different from pony's right? Only bigger. Much bigger. 'I'm-going-to-kill-us' bigger. Pulling the reins as directed, they raced beneath and around several of the Mûmakil.

At last they sped toward the final one in their path and Éowyn reached out and grabbed for the axe from a nearby Uruk-hai, who look beyond surprised. Gripping both her sword and the stolen axe tightly in both hands, she gave Merry a commanding nod. The small Hobbit urged their horse faster, and raising her weapons up Éowyn sliced deep wounds into the legs of the beast as they rode under. Loosing balance and crying in agony the creature fell crashing into the earth, taking out an entire group of Uruk-Hai.

Not far from Éowyn and Merry fought, Batgirl who had been riding beneath another of the elephant-like creatures, stared appraisingly it. Smiling wickedly, she sped Nadia forward, so that they were just under the head, and in between the massive tusks.

"Fall back," Batgirl, whispered to the horse, which she hoped understood her.

Standing on the saddle, Cassandra kicked up and reaching out grabbed the tusk of the Mûmakil and flipped up onto it. Then with amazing speed she climbed up onto the creature's head and executing two flips, side-kicked the driver in the head, and with a final flip landed on top of the suspended platform.

There was roughly ten Southrons not counting the driver all of who stared at Batgirl with momentary surprise before drawing their bows ready and opened fire on her. With nearly inhuman speed and reflexes, Batgirl had reached out and caught two arrows out of mid-air and then threw them right back at their archer while simultaneously dodging the others. Both arrows she had sent back hit their marks, embedding themselves in the arms and legs of two archers who fell out of the tower while leaping in pain. The remaining eight however stared at Batgirl in horror as she stalked forward, her mask contorted into frightening scowl.

"I know what you're thinking," Batgirl said in the closest thing she had to 'THE VOICE.' "You're thinking… 'Can I fire my arrow and kill her… before she breaks my neck.' But you should ask yourselves this: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well… Do ya, punks?"

The eight Southrons stared at her for a long time, before throwing their bows and down and diving head first off the platform. Batgirl gave a satisfied smirk. Nightwing had taught her that line, and she had always wanted to use it.

Kneeling down on what she assumed would be the Mûmakil's neck, she placed her index down on the leathery skin, feeling for a soft spot. Finally locating what she had been searching for, she curled her hand into a fist and struck down into what turned out to be a very sensitive nerve cluster. The Mûmakil gave a howl of pain just as its body seemed to loose all control and it was sent sliding head first into the ground. Jumping off at the last minute Batgirl landed gracefully on the back of an awaiting Nadia.

"Show off," Éomer laughed as he rode past her.

"You're one to talk," she shot back.

Suddenly a deafening screech tore through the air like nails on a massive chalkboard. Hundreds of eyes stared up at the cloudy sky, and screams of terror for both sides were heard. High above them were three massive shapes. Black dragon-like beasts with great leathery wings and black robed riders on their backs shown in high contrast against the sky and there was no question of what they were.

"NAZGÛL!" cried the men as some pointed to the sky and others covered their ears.

* * *

Robin lowered his binoculars slowly, his expression cold and grim as he looked up at three of the nine Ringwraiths. Their Fell Beasts screeched out so horribly that all who heard it winced in pain and many covered their ears. Taking a deep breath, Robin returned the binoculars to his utility belt, and reaching into another compartment pulled out what looked like a small gun with a thick barrel on it.

"Okay men," he said in a loud voice that carried back to all the soldiers behind him. He turned to look at them, and although he was much younger than most of them, they all seemed to stand a bit straighter and their attention was unwavering. "Its show time. You know your jobs. We'll have only one chance to do this so lets get it right. Just follow my commands and we'll make it through this."

As the Nazgûl began to make a sweep down towards the fighting below, Robin turned away from the men. Narrowing his eyes, he raised the gun up into the air and taking aim fired. Out of the barrel shot of red flare that tore through the sky, leaving a smoking red trail in its wake. When at last it reached the farthest it could go, the flare exploded in a shower of red and gold sparks, directly into the eyes of the Fell Beasts who howled even louder than before.

'_Come on…'_ Robin thought. '_Take the bait you overgrown Specter wannabes…'_

As if answering Robin's pleas, the beast spread their wings wide, and two of the Nazgûl broke away from the battle in the field below and began making their ways towards Robin and his team rapidly.

"FIRST LINE!" Robin shouted loudly. "READY!"

On Robin's command, the first line of soldiers behind him each raised up a black-painted Uruk-Hai made crossbow to shoulder level as the Nazgûl drew quickly towards them.

"AIM!"

The Men raised their weapons to eyelevel and the flapping of the Fell Beast's wings was growing steadily louder. Licking his lips, Robin glared up at the Ringwraiths. Closer and closer they drew. Their screech tore through the men like a searing knife through butter, but they held their ground. Two hundred yards. One Hundred yards. Ninety yards. Eighty yards.

'_Here goes…'_ Robin thought to himself before finally shouting out: "FIRE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Writer's Notes: _BWAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers. Aren't they evil?_ **

_**Review Response**_

**XinnLajgin: _Cliffhangers are NOT annoying; I'll have you know. They're EVIL. Didn't you read my writer's note?_**

**Alia G.L.: _Well thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the twins, as do I. They're simply such fun to write for, especially when they have their game on._**

**Toblerone: _Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you've been enjoying Robin and Batgirl. They along with all the LOTR characters have such great levels and quirks to them._**

**Coral Skipper: _Thank you. Its words like that, which make such a long story like this one, all the better to continue with._**

**Legolasfan91: _Thanks for the review, but like I told you last time, Batman and the other members of the Bat-Clan will not be showing their cowls. This is Robin and Batgirl's tale._**

**And thanks to: Gundum M, SXStrngSamuria13, trecebo**


	39. The Field of Broken Dreams Part 2

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _And the battle of the Pelennor Fields continues. Will Robin lead his men to victory? Will Batgirl quote any more pop culture and kick more butt? Well read on cause thing are really getting wild here! And remember: the Review Gods compel you! We reached over 300 reviews. Lets make it 600 before the end of the story shall we?_**

* * *

**Chapter 38  
The Field of Broken Dreams Part 2**

Upon Robin's command over three-dozen crossbow arrows were fired at the approaching Nazgûl. Tied to the end of each shaft were long cords of thin yet strong ropes that did not seem to inhibit the arrows in the slightest. Just as the Nazgûl's fell beast swooped in, nearly three-fourths of the arrows tore through the monster's body and more importantly their large leathery wings. The beasts howled in deafening pain, but this time the howls failed to instill the fear that they usually brought.

"Gotcha." A satisfied smirk spread over Robin's face, before then shouting out: "SECOND LINE! GO!"

Behind the first line of archers, stood a group of riders on horseback. Each of them had one of the lines that were tied to the arrows, tried also to their horses' midsections. The riders kicked their heals together and their horses began speeding away, drawing the lines tighter and tighter. When the beasts had momentarily relaxed their wings to flap again, the line pulled tight, the screeching monsters found themselves screeching in anger and shock as they strained against their unexpected bindings. One of them had managed to extend on of their wings with a massive effort, and ended up throwing a handful of horses and riders off their feet.

"DON'T LET UP!" Robin shouted to the remaining riders. "KEEP IT GOING!"

The horses strained against the tension of the ropes, as did the Nazgûl's fell beasts. The tug of war continued for several long moments, but it seemed that the Rohan Riders were getting the upper hand. The more that the fell beast tried to flap their wings against their bonds, the more difficult it became. Finally the beast closest gave a final blood-curdling screech and flapping its wings together on last time, came crashing down upon the earth below it with a loud crash. It seems for a moment as if the beast was trying to stand back up, but then it fell the ground dead. The second fell beast meanwhile was finding itself in roughly the same position as it fought desperately to stay aloft, but was instead being pulled further down by the Rohan Horses.

"WE'VE GOT 'EM!" Robin cried. "THIRD LINE! READY YOUR ARROWS!" Following his command, the line of soldiers who were carrying normal bows immediately fitted their arrows ready. The tips of the arrows were wrapped in thick pieces of cloth that smelled distinctly of oil.

"LIGHT 'EM UP AND TAKE YOUR AIM!" The soldier raised their arrows ready and several others carrying torches raced down the lines and lit the oil-drenched rag, which began blazing brightly.

From their positions, they could see the second fell beast nearly reaching the ground and more importantly within the range of their arrows.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he jaw clenched tightly. "FIRE!"

Again a barrage of arrows was released, their fiery tips flashing brightly against the darkened sky and like an assortment of falling stars, they struck down upon the fallen Nazgûls and its fell beast. Many of the arrows struck against the creature's scaly hide, causing it to screamed in pain, while a small handful of arrows struck their primary marks; the Ring Wraith. The rider of the now dying fell beast howled in agony as the fire set its robes ablaze. Leaping off its fallen beast, the Ring Wraith began racing across the field, screaming like mad, knocking aside any being that got in its path.

If it weren't for the fact they were in a war zone, it would have almost been funny.

Unfortunately, the second Ring Wraith did not find it funny and was not so ready to join his brethren. Although the flaming arrows had struck its fell beast, it did not seem to cause enough damage. If anything it seemed to anger the monster all the more. It last it managed to wrench both its wings back so powerfully that many of the cords holding it snapped, while the other ropes de-saddles the soldiers. With the sudden release of its bindings, the fell beast was sent careening backwards. Both beast and rider crashed upon the ground near where the first fell beast was now laying still and smoldering with flames.

"A-Are they d-dead?" asked a younger soldier near Robin. The Teen Wonder did not reply, but instead watched intently. After moment, the fell beast righted itself back onto its feet, and spreading its wings, lifted itself back into the air.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" Robin shouted. The soldiers immediately drew their arrows, and lances and swords expecting the Nazgûl to fly in for another attack. Robin had been planning on taking them both out before they could get back into the air, but he had anticipated this possibility. Their only hope was that both Nazgûl and fell beast were too weak from the first attack to be as dangerous on their second.

But instead of flying at Robin and his men, the fell beast flew down towards where the first Nazgûl continued to run about burning brightly with flames. Extending its massive claws, the fell beast gripped the second Nazgûl tightly around the mid-section and again rose into the air. And instead of moving back towards them or the Fields below, it turned towards the distant mountain range that led into Mordor and soon after disappeared over the horizon.

"The Nazgûl are retreating!" cried several soldier in shock and excitement. "We did it! We beat them!"

"Don't get cocky," Robin warned. "We just got them out of the way for a bit. They'll be back."

As he spoke he was watching it disappear over a distant mountain range, feeling just as surprised and nervous. This seemed too easy. Sure, when Batgirl and Aragorn had lit a few of the Ring Wraiths on fire, they too had made a hasty retreat, but still… This was too big of a score for Mordor. Why run away with their tails between their legs?

"What do we do now Master Robin?" asked another young soldier, sounding rather exhilarated by what they had just accomplished.

"Now we get down there and help our friends." A smirked pulled at the Teen Wonder's lips, and running back to where Redd was waiting, leapt upon the stallion's back. He pulled the elvish sword from the sheath at his belt and raised it high above his head.

"ROHAN TOGETHER!"

* * *

Batgirl gave a low grunt of annoyance as she kept trying to keep control of her Nadia, who was once again neighing in terror and leapt up onto his hind legs. The poor creature was scared to death, and Batgirl who had very little skill in horses train was not being as successful as she would like in keeping a reign on Nadia. If the Uruks didn't kill her, Nadia inadvertently would.

Finally as another Uruk tried to gauge at them with a large and crude axe, Batgirl was thrown back off Nadia as she leapt up again. Batgirl was luckily able to angle her body in mid-air and land in a slightly awkward crouch. Nadia though had run off into the crowds of people, and vanished from sight. It was just as well, honestly. Batgirl did her best fighting on the ground as oppose to the awkwardness of horseback anyways. He only hoped that she would be able to find the black stallion when this was over.

"I WILL HAVE YER BONES TO PICK MY TEETH!"

Batgirl gave a deep sigh and tilted her head to one side in exasperation as the Uruk, which had spooked Nadia, came at her again. If she had a nickel for every time she had heard one of the Uruks say that her since getting here…

Rolling back away from the swing of the axe, Batgirl then flipped herself forward, and extended her leg out. Her heel immediately connected with the shoulder of the attacking Uruk, causing his collarbone to snap like a twig. Howling in pain the Uruk fell to one knee, just as Batgirl struck it hard in the face with one blow.

Taking a momentary break in the fighting, Cassandra shifted her eyes up towards the hill where Robin and his squadron of Rohan soldiers were now carrying Robin's plan against the Ring Wraiths. A wide smile appeared under her mask as they took down one of the Nazgûl's, which seemed to force a second one to turn tail. She didn't have any doubt Robin would pull off his part of things. He was smart like that. But like Robin she too was finding this a bit too easy, but as of right now she wasn't about to complain.

Rohan was holding its own against the enemy, but not without a large number of casualties. They needed to find a way to end this fight quickly, but until Aragorn and the others showed up, hopefully with back up, they had little chance of that. Minas Tirith was not much help what with them currently being over-run on the inside. She prayed that Gandalf and Pippin were still alive in there.

"Milady!" shouted a voice, that Batgirl recognized belongs to the Ranger, Halbard. Turning around, she saw the dark skinned man, ride towards her. "Are you well? I saw you thrown from your horse."

Batgirl gave a curt nodded. "Yes, fine," she said with the casual tone of discussing the weather. "How are you?"

Halbard looked momentarily confused by how at ease she sounded. "I… am… err… well…" he began, before his eyes widened in shock. As a short but very fast moving goblin came at running at Batgirl from behind. "BEHIND YOU!"

But before he could even finish saying 'you' Batgirl's fist brought her fist up in one fast movement, and it collided hard with the nose of the attacking goblin. "Did you… need something?" Batgirl asked, as if there had been no interruption.

"Well… no. I was just… wanting to make certain you were well," Halbard said awkwardly.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Batgirl said, She then spun around and jumped at a nearby group of Orcs, striking each down with unnatural ease and speed. Halbard didn't get a chance to really consider what he just saw, as he too was soon under attack again.

* * *

"Keep driving them further towards the river!" Robin called over the rabble. While the small win against two of the Ring Wraiths had instilled some momentary hope back in the Rohan soldiers, it had only been a temporary thing. The fear of fighting a loosing battle was steadily gaining momentum again.

More and more enemies were coming out of the woodworks by the second and Robin had a feeling that their luck wouldn't last forever. The only good thing they had going for themselves was the fact that the enemy was packing themselves so tightly that they often kept getting in their own way. The Rohan on the other hand had training in close quarter combat, which gave them a slight advantage.

After driving his sword down upon the head of a particularly massive Uruk-Hai, Robin turned his attention up at the one remaining Ring Wraith, which was circling high over their heads and occasionally taking a swing past the towers of Minas Tirith. This Wraith was not like the two who had turned tail a few moments ago. No, this one was the Witch King that Gandalf had told him about. He was supposed to be the big bad of Sauron's forces and he was not going to run away like the others had done.

So if that was the case, then why was he just flying around up? Why not attack them now? What was he waiting for?

Robin's answer came unexpectedly as a flash of blinding energy came out from behind and struck him hard in the back. Redd whinnied with fright as his master flew head first out of his saddle and crashed upon the muddy and overturned earth. His sword flew clear from his hand, clattering against the ground somewhere out of sight. Stars burst before his eyes and his head throbbed painfully as he regain his senses. Giving several loud coughs and a moan of pain, Robin pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around for the source of his attack.

"Long time no see Bird-Boy," said a high-pitched sneering voice. Robin's head snapped towards the source and his face contorted into a furious scowl. Hovering roughly ten feet off the ground was a familiar boy dressed in a morbidly black suit worn by puritan children. His pale skin was twisted into a sadistic smile and on his shoulder was tabby cat, which hissed darkly at Robin. He had a bucket of popcorn, in which every so often he would toss a few kernels into his mouth. "I gotta say I'm loving the longer hair. I didn't think you could pull it off, but it really gives ya that grungy loner look that you were always trying to pull off."

"Klarion…" Robin growled.

"…BUM BUM BUUUUUM… The Witch Boy!" Klarion finished, smiling all the more wider. "Say it right or don't say it at all. Did ya miss me?"

"Hardly," Robin said pushing himself to his feet again and reaching for the knife in his boot, he flung it at the witch boy. It was not a killing throw, as he had intended to simply injure Klarion before he could act. Unfortunately he was not fast enough, and Klarion raised his hand in time to re-direct the knife back at Robin. The cold elf-steel cutting him deeply across his arm and stumbling backwards he hissed in pain.

"Heh, nice try red breast," Klarion said sarcastically as Robin gripped the wound with his hand. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart Robin."

Robin shot Klarion a filthy glare. This was definitely unexpected. It had been well over half a year since the brat had sent him and Batgirl to Middle-Earth. The last thing Robin had been expecting was the Witch Boy showing up out of nowhere. And with all the chaos going around them, it seemed like no one else noticed the child-like terror and his pet cat facing off against Robin. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You didn't think I'd waste that much power tearing open the dimensional barriers between universes and not come by and see if you're dead yet, did ya?" Klarion asked with a shrug. Teekl meanwhile had leapt down from his shoulder, and her big yellow eyes stared unblinking at the frozen boy wonder.

Robin didn't reply. He actually had considered that. Klarion had the attention span of a ferrate and wouldn't normally involve this much time into the status of someone he had left for dead, unless of course there was something in it for him.

"Robin!"

Robin, Klarion and Teekl all spun around in time to see Éomer riding full speed towards them, flanked by four additional Rohan Solider. Klarion's face broke into a sinister smile. "Oh look, here come your friends." His eyes suddenly began to glow brightly as he raised his hands into the air.

"ÉOMER TURN BACK! LOOK OUT!" Robin shouted, but it was too late. A blast of mystical energy shot towards the ground in front of Éomer and his men, causing an explosion like a landmine. The five riders and their horses were sent flying in all direction, and landed painfully on the ground.

"Teekl," Klarion then said smiling wide. "Go play."

Upon his command, his ginger furred cat began to grow in size and take on a more human appearance. She broke into a sprint towards where Éomer had landed, her claws gleaming in the soft light.

Klarion slowly turned back to look at Robin. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Éomer gave a low groan as he rolled onto his back. He wasn't sure what had just happened. One moment he was riding and the next he had heard what sounded like thunder and the earth beneath him had exploded. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and picked up his sword, just has he heard rapid footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head just into to see a… woman leaping high into the air at him. Before he could react, she had slashed her hands down at him and he grunted as he was painfully knocked onto his back again.

"OW!" he yelped as his head struck the hard ground.

Shaking his head, he looked up down at his chest which had taken the brunt of the attack. His eyes widened to see five long gashes cut into his chest plate that he knew were not there a moment ago. Hearing footsteps near him, he twisted his head towards his left and he gasped in shock. Before him was not a woman as he had just thought. Well not entirely at least. He was certain it was female, but it wasn't human. It looked to be… a cat…woman…?

He was used to Uruk-Hai, wizards and wargs, but a creature that looked like both man and feline was an entirely new level of bizarre for him. Reaching for his sword, which had landed besides him, he slowly raised himself up, not breaking eye contact with the… creature.

"Leave now," Éomer said. "And I shall let you live."

The cat-girl tilted her head to one side in a manner that looked almost amused. Did it understand what he was saying? Whether she did or not was irrelevant. He had to get to Robin. Whoever the boy was, Robin appeared to be in trouble.

Tightening his grip on his sword, Éomer bared his teeth aggressively before sprinting towards Teekl. As he swung his sword, the cat girl twisted herself backwards, easily avoiding the attack. Executing a backwards flip, her clawed foot shot up, striking Éomer in the face and sending him back several steps.

She was playing with him.

He ran in for another attack, swinging his sword in a wide arch. Teekl bent forward, avoiding the sword again, just as Éomer brought his knee upwards, striking her hard in the face. Stumbling backwards she hissed and spit loudly before leaping at him. Éomer tried to bring his sword up for protection, but she knocked it aside, and grabbed him tightly by the throat. Her speed was incredible! And with seemingly no effort, she lifted him up off the ground with her claws driving into his throat, cutting off the air to his lungs.

Éomer did his best to struggle, but with every attempt he made, she tightened her hold on him causing him to gag painfully. Slowly he felt himself becoming light headed and the world started to fade into darkness. Just as he thought he was going to pass out, there was the sound of someone being struck hard; a cat hissing in pain and suddenly Éomer fell to the ground as precious air began to fill his lungs once again.

"What…?" he began slowly. He opened his eyes in time to see that the cat-girl had vanished and instead saw a small and frightened ginger tabby running away. Looking up, he saw Batgirl standing besides him looking vicious.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He nodded weakly. "Yes… What was that-?"

But Éomer was cut off as Batgirl suddenly asked him in a very dark tone: "Where are they?"

* * *

"Seven Hells, how I love the smell of bedlam in the afternoon," Klarion said, watching the bloodbath that was taking place around them. "And I'll tell you, I have seen this kind of blood and gore since I saw Orcen Well's autopsy."

"Charming," Robin muttered. "What do you want here Klarion. You know, aside from being a royal pain in my ass?"

Klarion turned his head from the site of a young Rohan solider getting cut literally in half by an Orc axe to look at Robin with an evil smile. "Like I said, I just want to watch you die. That and get my hands on a certain golden ring."

Robin's eyes widened. That was so not good.

"Yeah, that's right, I know all about the One Ring," Klarion said, apparently guessing what Robin was thinking. "When I opened the doorway between your world and this one, I was just planning to leave you and your freaky girlfriend here to die or whatever. But boy was I surprised when I felt Sauron's power going strong once again."

"Again?" Robin repeated his pulse quickening.

Klarion's face twisted into a dark smile. "This isn't my first time in Middle-Earth Bat-boy. Years ago, I visited this world, back when Sauron's powers was whole and unbroken. He was a real sight back in the old days. He was one of the best teachers of Dark Magicks that I ever had, in fact. And he was such a smooth operator too. You should have seen the way he tricked those idiot into accepting his Rings. Of course he was posing as Annatar the Lord of Gifts at the time. I personally thought the flowing white robes was a bit over the top for him, but what the hey, it worked. Everyone took it hook line and sinker. Though of course the Elves were suspicious. Those pointy-eared monkeys are just too smart for their own good sometimes. Especially that meddlesome Galadriel and Gil-galad. They always knew something was up, but they still ended up accepting the rings just like the rest of those fools…"

Klarion gained a slightly wistful expression as he remembered those days gone by. "But then the idiot decided to put all his power into the One Ring. I mean seriously! Who is stupid enough to put all their power into one object? What did he think was going to happen? But what did I know? I was just a kid with a cat and a boat load of mystical powers…"

Robin continued to keep his silence and listen intently as Klarion ranted on and on. He was used to villains standing around and blabbing their plans and life stories to him. WHY they did it was beyond him, but he wasn't about to complain. It usually made his job easier later on.

"So of course you can imagine how surprised I was to find out her was still around and kicking, in his flaming-eye glory… so to speak at least," Klarion continued. "And I was even more surprised to find out that his ring was still around."

"So… what?" Robin finally said. "You're working for him again?"

Klarion smirked a bit. It was the kind of smile that made Robin's skin crawl. It was a mirthless and evil smile that made it clear just how dangerous this eternal child could really be. "I suppose you could say that," he said evasively, before lowering his voice to a stage whisper. "Although, not in the way that Sauron thinks."

Robin's worse fear was confirmed. Having Sauron get the ring was bad. But have Klarion; a highly skilled magical being who had the moral, ethical and psychological mentality of an impulsive child sociopath could very well be just as bad if not worse. Klarion didn't want to rule the universe like Sauron did. He only wanted to have fun and gain more power. And he didn't care who died along the way.

With his body partially hidden under his Lorien cloak, he very slowly reached for his utility belt and his bo-staff. But just as his hand wrapped around the metallic cylinder, Klarion had wagged his finger at Robin disapprovingly.

"Nu-uh Boy Blunder. No belt of tricks from you this time."

Klarion made a swiping motion with his hand, as if to slap Robin. There was then a flash of light as Robin felt a mighty blow striking his face, and sending him flying off to one side. Even without seeing it, there was no mistaking the feel of a deep wound newly etched across his face. It ripped right through the protective material of his mask and went from his forehead down across his eyebrow and to his left cheeks. Blood slowly began to trickle down his face and onto his tunic and the slowly the domino mask fell from his face.

Then, pointing his finger a beam of eerie green light shot forth from Klarion and struck Robin's body. His arms snapped to his side. His legs sprang together. His whole body went rigid. He couldn't move; he couldn't even speak.

Klarion then snapped his fingers and the bucked of popcorn he had a moment ago, vanished. Almost casually, he lowered himself down to the ground and began walking around Robin with a malicious glint in his own eyes.

"Oh this is going to be so sweet…" he sneered. "Too many times, I let you and your stupid friends slip through my fingers. But not this time. This time I'm going to peel the flesh from your bones, and feed your liver to my cat. And when you and all your little playmates are dead and gone, I'll go and grab the One Ring from that fuzzy-footed freak of a friend of yours and then after I destroy that moron Sauron, I'll then have some real fun when I bring hell to Earth and Middle-Earth alike." He gave a cruel laugh.

"Now lets see… What would hurt you most?" Klarion said, eyeing Robin's body with a sadistic smile. "I know… I'll start by making your eyes explode in your head. That's always a laugh riot."

"Drop him."

Klarion paused with a look of horror on his face and his head snapped around just as a fist collided hard with his cheek. The force of the hit had been so intense that his spell over Robin was released and both of them fell to the ground to the ground with loud thumps.

Her face twisted into a disturbing scowl under her mask, Batgirl stood over Klarion her body rigid and imposing, just as she had done when this had all first started back in the Gotham Museum. But unlike last time, Klarion did not scream in surprise or anger. Instead he rolled over and his hand shot out. A blast like a cannon shot from his palm, aimed at Batgirl's chest. Even with her near metahuman skills, there was no way she could get out of the way in time. All she could do was raise both her hands in a desperate attempt to protect herself from the blast.

"BATGIRL!" Robin screamed, as the magical energy struck her. There was an explosion of blinding white light, followed by the maniacal laughter of Klarion. Robin meanwhile could only lay there, his mouth opened in a silent scream. "Y-You…"

"…Killed her? Yes. Yes I did," the witch boy said proudly before saying in a singsong voice. "Ding-dong the bitch is…" But Klarion stopped suddenly as he, Robin and Teekl watched the smoke form the blast settle. Standing there with both her arms crossed in front of her was Batgirl, alive and well. Her sleeves and gloves were ripped away, and two silvery bracelets seemed to glow with an ethereal light, but she looked no worse for wear beyond that.

"What in all the covens…?" Klarion gasped. "NO! I killed you! No human could have lived through that! You're dead!"

Batgirl slowly lowered her arms, her face cold, controlled and above all, deadly. Her foot shot out like a blur and collided hard with Klarion's chest sending him skidding into a muddle puddle. Teekl leapt in front of her master, spitting and snarling, the hair on her back standing on end.

"Batgirl…" Robin gasped. "How did you…?"

Batgirl raced to Robin's side. She looked down at the Mithril bracelets on her arms and then held them up with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The Mithril bracelets…?" Robin muttered in surprise. He knew that the Mithril was considering one of the strongest metals here on Middle-Earth, but he hadn't expected it to be strong enough to block concentrated magic. The only other times he had ever seen someone do that, had been during the times he had fought alongside Wonder Woman, Donna Troy or Wonder Girl. If he ever got back home, Tim would definitely need to ask Cassie Sandsmark what her bracelets were made from.

Klarion, who was sputtering mud out of his mouth, turned his eyes violently towards the two vigilantes. "NO!" he screamed, shaking his fists and stomping his feet furiously. "NO! NO! NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!" He pointed his fists out again, and another blast of mystical light issued forth. Again, Batgirl raised her arms up in protection. The energy struck the bands, and following another explosion of light, Batgirl remained standing, unharmed.

Klarion's face was demented, inhuman. Mass amounts of mystical energy crackled and glowed from his eyes and fingertips. His hair was thrashing as if caught in a sudden wind isolated solely around him. Klarion's face looked beyond livid. He looked almost animalistic. "Fine! You're little armbands might have stopped me from casting my spells on you Bat-freak, but that's not going to stop me from killing you! Do you hear me! You're dead! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! THIS ENDS NOW!"

Raising both his hands high into the air, Klarion flew up and out of the reach of Robin and Batgirl. He suddenly clapped his hands together and a wide beam of red energy shot forth. The red energy began to twist and form together it appeared that it was taking shape.

An enormous and vicious looking black scaled creature reared onto its hind legs, roaring and snorting-torrents of fire were shooting into the cloud covered sky from its opened, fanged mouth, fifty feet above the ground on its outstretched neck. Its eyes were large and yellow with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with rage. Its giant leathery wings were half-furled, and it thrashed its spiked tail, leaving long gouges in the earth.

"Oh crud," Robin managed to say as he craned his head upwards trying to get a good view of the thing before them.

"Robin… is that…?" Batgirl asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh yeah. It's a dragon."

All around them men and orc alike screamed in terror at the sight of the massive fire-breathing dragon. Many began to run and others were drawing their weapons, not certain what to do. After all, dragons had not been seen in this particular part of middle earth in decades. The last one had been many years ago far up north and none of them had been involved in that incident.

The dragon though seemed to be paying everyone else little mind. Its yellow slit eyes stared hungrily around until they finally fixed upon Robin and Batgirl and it bared its massive fangs at them.

"Kill them," Klarion said in a cold voice.

And without further warning the dragon threw its head downwards downward and its jaws opened wide. Grabbing Robin's arm, Batgirl pulled them off to one side as a jet of fire issued forth scorching the very spot they had just been standing in. They both rolled across the ground before jumping back to their feet, crouched low in fighting stances.

Letting out a massive howl, the Dragon fired another blast of flames at them, but again Robin and Batgirl dodged it, although narrowly.

"KILL THEM YOU GIANT LIZARD!" Klarion screamed.

The dragon who was growing more furious at the quickness of its prey and the shouts of its master suddenly spread its and took to the air. Its mouth opened wide again, and another burst of flame shot out over the crowds of people. Robin and Batgirl were of course its designated targets. Everyone else was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Get clear!" Robin shouted to the Rohan soldiers nearest them. "Keep your distance and stay out of its line of fire!"

For most people, this kind of warning was obvious, but there were many brash and young soldiers hoping for a bit of glory who had started moving in. Many of them began firing arrows up at the beast, but they ricochet off its thick skin without any bother to the dragon.

"Robin, what do we do?" Batgirl asked, as she and Robin sprinted past crowds of orcs and men while the dragon continued to fly above them, its nostrils billowing with smoke. She was not a tactician like he was. Sure, she could improvise with the best of them, but something like this… she wasn't exactly sure a nerve strike would do it.

"Give me a second!" Robin said, as he and Batgirl leapt to different sides as another blast of fire struck down. The dragon swooped in with its claws lunging for the pair of vigilantes, narrowly missing Batgirl's elf cloak.

As the dragon arched in the sky and moved in for another attack, Robin reached into his utility belt, hoping to find something to use. All he had left though was a single ice disk and a folded piece of yellow parchment. The letter he had received from Lady Galadriel.

A look of dawning realization appeared on Robin's face as he remembered the content of her message to him.

"_The cold may stop the spread, but the heat shall destroy it."_

His mind racing, Robin leapt over what looked to be the mangled body of several orcs in a very disturbing position, and ran towards Batgirl. "Cass! What weapons do you have left in your utility belt?"

Batgirl looked at Robin quizzically and reaching into her utility belt pulled out a single bat-grenade. "This."

A calculating glint flashed in Robin's eyes as he reached out and took the grenade and put it into his belt. "Batgirl, when the dragon comes in for the next low attack, and I need you to help me get onto it."

Batgirl stared at Robin as if he grew a second head. "What?"

"Just trust me," Robin said firmly. "After I'm on the dragon, you go after Klarion. Shut him down."

"Robin…You can't be thinking…?" Batgirl began, her eyes huge with what could only be fear. She could read Robin's body like a book and what she was reading scared the living hell out of her.

Reaching out Robin gripped her shoulders tightly. "You know I am. Cassie, I haven't time to argue. You're the only one who Klarion can't touch and your bracelets will protect you from his magicks. Not to mention you can hide from the dragon better than I can on the ground. You need to be the one to stop Klarion. He might be our only chance of stopping this battle and getting home again. I'll be okay. I promise."

Batgirl was biting her lip beneath her mask but then nodded. At that moment, the dragon turned in mid-air and dived straight at them. Against his mouth split open and a wave of searing hot flames shot out at them. Both Robin and Batgirl leapt forward in perfectly trained precision, feeling the heat burning the hem of their capes and stinging their backs. The both of them rolled back onto their feet and just as the dragon that was now only a few feet over them, Batgirl intertwined her fingers together and held it out to Robin. Placing his feet on her hands, she lifted up. Jumping at the same time as the lift, Robin was sent up in the air. His hands flew and as he extended his fingers a series of claws snapped out of the tips of his gloves just in time for him to grab at where the dragon's wing met its body. The dragon, whose skin was thick enough to turn away arrows, did not seem to notice Robin's clawed hands digging into its side.

Batgirl watched as the dragon rose up into the sky again, with Robin hanging at its side and from how it looked, completely at its mercy. Swallowing hard, she spun on her heals and raced to where Klarion and Teekl were watching the mayhem around them with hungry expressions.

* * *

"Dragon!" cried several soldiers in horror, as the black winged monster flew overhead. Théoden watched in sick fascination as the dragon screeched in rage and let loose wave after wave of fire down upon both sides. He had never seen a dragon before in his life. The last one had been murdered ages ago during the War of Five armies. He had heard that it had been a single arrow, which had slain the beast, but he had always been rather certain that had to be an exaggeration.

As he caught sight Robin hanging from the dragon's wing had had to wonder whether the boy had a plan or was just insane as he had long since thought. Yes, he had removed two of the three Ring Wraiths from the fight, but he was riding a dragon of all things! Unfortunately he did not have time to concentrate on that, as several more of the Mûmakil began assaulting his men again. Casting the dragon another glanced, he prayed that Robin could keep it busy while they fought the ground forces.

Éowyn and Merry who had been riding near the king, heard his cry. The sight of a massive dragon appearing seemingly out of nowhere and then taking to the sky horrified them just like with everyone else. They were even more frightened by the fact they could see what distinctly looked like Robin hanging from the side of the dragon. But like Théoden, they knew they could not fixate on the safety of their friend, nor could they do much against the dragon except run away from it. But there were other things they could do. Gripping a lance tightly in her hand, Éowyn looked at the nearest Mûmakil as he rose up on its hind legs. Raising the lance up, she drove the lance into the beast's leg with a sickening crunch. Howling in pain, the Mûmakil lost balance, and fell back towards Merry and Éowyn.

"OH NO!" Merry yelped as Éowyn tried to turn their horse about. The excitement and sudden movement was too much for the white palomino that lost its balance and fell crashing down, sending hobbit and woman flying in separate directions.

Éowyn rolled onto her knees scrambled away as fast as she could, just as the rest of the Mûmakil came crashing down towards her. Once clear of the beast, he stared around her frantically and cried out for Merry. Had he been crushed under the falling monster or did he get thrown clear? "Oh please be alright," she muttered to herself with her eyes round with fear. Slowly Éowyn stumbled towards where she and Merry had been thrown, but before she could reach it she felt an arm reach around her neck and hold her tightly.

Slamming her elbow back and stomping her foot down, she hear the cry of pain from a man behind her. Spinning about Éowyn's sword collided with Easterling steel and with duck and parry she swung her sword in a wide arch and decapitated the vicious looking man. Kicking the next fool man in front of he she sent him staggering back and then drove her blade into his gut, before pulling it out and cutting the head form his shoulders as well.

She froze in mid-step as the head rolled down at her feet, its eyes now lifeless staring up at her. Her stomach clenched and for a brief moment she wanted to vomit. Brief thoughts entered her mind as she met those cold eyes. Did this man have a family? What made him want to fight for Sauron? Did he even have a choice in the matter? These questions raced through her mind, before suddenly being replaced with a sense of cold detachment. She could not stand her and think such thoughts. This was war and she was a warrior.

Turning her head, Éowyn saw her uncle now battling alone against a squadron of orcs. With wide swipes of his blade, Théoden continued to cut down any orc foolish enough to get in his path. Still, he could not keep fighting at this pace on his own. With only a finally worried thought to Merry, she leapt forth and sliced the arm off another orc, before twisting around and driving her sword into the heart of another.

Théoden turned his horse around and looked to the sounds of a low female voice grunting aggressively. At first he had thought it to be Batgirl, until he caught sight of the Rohan armor and golden hair that appeared under the helmet. He paused in his fighting as he watched Éowyn cut fighting with such ferocious skill and anger. She looked completely lost in the heat of battle. Nothing else around her seemed to register anymore. And for the first time, Théoden saw what everyone else had seemed to see.

Éowyn was no simple shield maiden. She was a warrior and a hero to her people.

And maybe, just maybe he had been a fool to ever think anything less of her.

With a brief half-smile, he turned his horse about and returned his attention to his own opponents completely unaware of the last remaining Nazgûl, circling directly over his head.

* * *

Klarion was laughing loudly as he watched Robin clinging onto the dragon. As much as he hated the Boy Wonder, Klarion had to admit he kept things interesting. It would be a bit of a pity when Robin got himself eaten. Turning his eyes around at the rest of the fighting, he sighed a bit.

"I don't know about you Teekl, but this fight is starting to bore me. Maybe if that Uncle Jason or even that Gandalf guy was hear, things would be a bit more entertaining. All this stabbing and slicing… its so blasé. What do you think?"

Teekl looked up at her master and she purred loudly in reply.

"That what I thought. Let's just send everyone head first into that big old volcano over in Mordor, shall we? Hell, Bird-boy and his buddies were so intent on going there anyways…"

Klarion raised his hands again, and opened his mouth to speak an incantation, when Teekl began hissing and snarling loudly, her hair standing on end. Klarion turned around to see Batgirl standing a few feet from him. She was not posed in a fighting stance. Instead she held herself perfectly relaxed with her hands hanging at her sides.

"You again…" Klarion said in a vicious tone. His face was no longer showing sadistic contentment or even insanity. It was livid. It was not just anger though. It was fear as well. Even Klarion for all his mystical power, could not hide his body language to Batgirl.

"You were right… about one thing Klarion," Batgirl said. "This ends now."

Klarion's eyes went from their normal brown, to completely black and his hands began to glow with energy again. Nearby Teekl transformed into her humanoid form again. "Fine by me."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Yes, another cliffhanger? I know, I know. I'm an evil git who enjoys nothing more than torturing my readers time and time again (well actually I do, but that's besides the point.) Truth is, this is one, if not THE most important battle thus far, and I went well over my normal number of pages with this chapter alone. Had to do this into three parts, don't ya know?_

_**Review Response**_

**XinnLajgin: **_Sorry to tell ya, but if I didn't annoy you with my evil cliffhangers I wouldn't be much of an evil author now would I?_

**Trecebo: **_Thank ya kindly. I'm glad to know that ya it's so highly enjoyed._

**Alia G.L.: **_Ah, dear Gimli. And you know that if he could, he would have done it._

**Legolasfan91: **_I understand that you like Batman and the rest of the Bat-clan (I like them too), but yet again: I'm sorry but they will **NOT** be showing up in Middle-Earth. This isn't their story and thus they aren't going to appear. It's Robin and Batgirl's story._

**Kusco: **_Thank you. I'm glad that you agree. Robin and Batgirl were both trained to hold human life above all else and never kill, not even to save their own lives. It's the reason people like Joker and Two-Face and Hush are still alive. Orcs on the other hand aren't human. They're more along the lines of lesser versions of Doomsday-clones, and we know Batman had no problem driving an axe into those brain cavities in **the Girl from Krypton** storyline from Superman & Batman (If you haven't read it, you all should. It's a great story). As for Robin, its true, he's always been more plan-driven then his predecessors. Its why Batman allowed him to take up the mantle after the loss of Jason Todd and why Batman sees him more likely to become the next Batman._

**Gundum M:** _As you just read, Robin knew that he couldn't kill the Nazgûl. But he could dismount them, kill their Fell Beasts and set them on fire. It's worked once for Aragorn after all._

**Soothing Burn:** _Well there is no greater compliment for a guy (YES I AM A GUY) than making a girl squeal with pleasure (Oh, get your minds outta the gutter people). I'm glad that you love the story. I love writing it._

**Special thanks to the kind words from: **_Theo Gary, Lady Iapetus Roving Wanderer, Batfan7, Coral Skipper,_


	40. The Field of Broken Dreams Part 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._

**Author's Note:** _And the battle continues… What do you expect? It's a big one! This chapter for all you fans, will be the longest so far. So enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 39  
The Field of Broken Dreams Part 3**

"Okay… this was not one of my greatest ideas ever…" Robin grunted to himself. He was currently hanging for dear life to Klarion's pet dragon, as they flew over the crowds of Uruk and Men. Robin supposed this was the dragon equivalent of a kid in a candy store by the way it kept looking around hungrily at those below it. Every so often the dragon would open its mouth and blast jets of fire down upon them. Other times it would swoop down and snatch a people with its mouth, eating them with one bite.

Taking a deep breath and praying the dragon didn't notice, Robin began to climb up the side of the beast, using his clawed gloves to grip onto its scaly hide. It was a slow and very awkward climb what with the dragon diving and turning at any given moment to get at its prey far below. More than one he nearly lost his hold. If that weren't enough, the turrets of fire it kept shooting made things difficult. It took nearly ten minutes before Robin had finally made it onto the dragon's back.

And yet… it was rather surprising how easy this was going so far. Robin could remember the story that Bilbo had told him back in Rivendell about his first adventure with Gimli's father and Gandalf. And so far it seemed that unlike the dragon, which Bilbo had faced, this one was a complete idiot.

Hurray for him. Now all he had to worry about was the fact that this mindless beast might simply tear him limb from limb, instead of doing tearing him limb from limb while adding side commentary about how he tasted.

Staying low, Robin's legs made to straddled the dragon's neck and slowly began to crawl up towards its rigid head which was turning every so often to breath long and scolding blasts of fire from its mouth. Robin stopped every so often to keep from getting dislodged or making his presence too easily known to the dragon. But much to Robin's suffering the neck seemed to be one of the more sensitive areas of the dragon and it howled in anger is it felt Robin's legs and hands holding tightly on to it. It began to shake its head widely and dive up and down in a desperate attempt at throwing Robin lose.

"Oy vey…" Robin said as he tightened his hold. His eyes were stinging and watering due to high wind speed. He normally had the lenses of his mask to keep this from happening, but thanks to Klarion that was no longer possible.

Claws stabbing into the neck of the dragon, Robin kept moving slowly up the neck, until at last he reached the head. Grabbing the horns set on either side of its skull massive head, he could see that the dragon was trying to look up at him with its large yellow cat-like eyes. Apparently the attempt to roll its eyes that far back in its head cause the dragon to become momentarily disoriented when began to loose altitude for a moment. Giving a growl and shake of its head, the dragon adjusted its aerial level, before it fired another jet of flame from its mouth.

"All right Barney, its time for you to chill out," Robin said.

Reaching into his belt he grabbed his ice-disk and held it firmly in one hand while the other hand continued to clutch tightly to one of the horns. The dragon shot more fire from its mouth for a moment but as it ended Robin twisted his body downwards and threw the ice disk into its opened mouth. There was a crackling sound like fine china being broken and suddenly a thick sheet of ice exploded out of the dragon's mouth, and snout. Robin smiled. The ice disk had done just was he had hoped it would do. It had successfully extinguished the dragon's fire glands, and sealed its mouth shut.

Howling in shock and anger, the Dragon raised its stubby arms in an attempt to clawing the ice from its snout, causing their course to become more sporadic than it had been a moment prior.

"Okay, that finishes part one…" Robin muttered as he reached into his belt and pulled out the explosive devise Batgirl had given him. Pressing the timer on it, he slapped the bomb against the dragon's head, and jumping to his feet raced back down its neck doing his best not to fall off as a result. As he reached the back of the dragon, the bomb exploded in a large fireball, as did the dragon's head.

Leaping up into the air, Robin grabbed each side of his elf cloak and used it as a makeshift parachute to soften his drop. He crashed down to earth landing less than gracefully manner, rolled several times before at last stopping on his back. The dragon meanwhile collided head… or rather neck-first into several dozen Orc soldiers who were sent flying in all direction. Judging by the look of the smoldering neck and shattered dragon skull, it was dead.

"I hate dragons…" Robin muttered to himself as he pushed himself back onto his feet and surveyed the crashed and very dead dragon. Was it a bad thing that he had gotten so very use to this kind of sight?

* * *

Batgirl and Klarion stared fixedly at each other while Teekl, who looked a bit more vicious than normal walked about them. She was either waiting to help Klarion attack Batgirl or to keep anyone else from interfering. 

It didn't matter either way.

This fight had been coming for a long time. It was because of Klarion that Robin and Batgirl had been stranded in Middle-Earth. Of course it was also partially because of him that Robin and Batgirl had begun their relationship together… but that was beside the point! What mattered now was making Klarion pay for manipulating the lives of other people simply for preverbal '_shits and giggles'_.

In the beat of an eye, they both moved. Klarion swiped both hands downwards; sending double blasts of mystical energy at Batgirl. She spun around like a ballet dancer, and after avoiding the blasts, broke into a sprint towards Klarion. She attacked with an inward crescent kick, striking Klarion hard in the side of the face. He remained floating in mid-air, but he was sent back several feet.

Teekl took this chance though to attack on her master's behalf. She sprang towards Batgirl, her claws extended outwards and her fangs bared. Batgirl's leg shot up and struck Teekl hard in the chest, sending the animoph careening back to the ground with a painful snarl and hiss.

Klarion returned to the fight by flinging hex after hex at Batgirl, who had taken to knocking them aside with a swipe of her Mithril gauntlets. With each spell deflected, the furious expression on Klarion's face grew steadily wilder.

"STOP THAT!" Klarion screamed. "You think you're so tough just cause you can fight! Well try fighting this!"

He raised his hand again, this time not aiming for Batgirl but instead towards the ground at her feet. The earth suddenly began to lift upwards and shape into three massive stone creatures. Eight feet tall, they had great lumpy granite gray bodies, and on their shoulders were small baldheads that shaped coconuts. They had short legs as thick as tree trunks, with flat floppy feet. Instead of hands, each of them had three claws like fingers extending out of the arm. They looked a lot like those gargoyles that she saw all over Gotham.

Although Batman had done his best to keep her sheltered from this sort of opponents back in Gotham, Batgirl had long ago come to the conclusion that she REALLY hated magic.

Batgirl slipped back into a low crouch. This complicated matters. Unlike Klarion, these… things had no conscious thought. No body language. She couldn't read them. This would make thing difficult, even for her. But not impossible. She had been shattering thick rock masses since she was old enough to make a fist.

This, as the twins would say, was a time for some plain, old fashion acts of violence.

The first stone gargoyle slashed out at Batgirl who barely had the chance to dodge it. With the flat of her palm, she shattered through the stone causing the stone claws to fall to the ground. She then leapt up and executed a spinning hook kick as she took off its head.

She then leapt towards the next stone creature as it grabbed at her. She tried to dodge, but it managed to grab her cloak at the last second, and threw her hard against the ground. As the gargoyle prepared to throw her again, she disconnected the cloak and rolled free. Unfortunately her roll took her near to the third gargoyle who slash its claws at her, cutting her deeply in the back, though she gave no sign that she felt any pain from it despite the blood that was flowing freely from the three wounds.

Instead she rectified her stance, and positioned herself in-between the two gargoyles as they lumbered towards her. Together they slashed out at her wildly. Batgirl though managed to back-flip out of their line of fire, and caused them to instead strike each other. The first gargoyle beheaded the second, while the second ripped a hole through the first.

Batgirl didn't pause to examine her handiwork and instead grabbed her cloak before she turned her gaze sharply towards Klarion who had been watching them with wide horrified eyes.

"Lucifer's beard! NO! They were solid stone! She couldn't have-OUCH!"

Klarion was hit hard in the stomach with an uppercut, and fell back coughing and straining for air. Batgirl meanwhile stood over him with her arms crossed defiantly.

"That all ya got?" Batgirl said in a low even voice.

Klarion raised his grubby little fist to his mouth to wipe away a trickle of blood staring at Batgirl, not only with mingled fury, but also with a sense of appraisal. Batgirl didn't exactly know a great deal about Klarion. But according to Robin, Klarion was more than just a nasty little boy with magic powers and a shape-shifting kitty-cat. He could be just as dangerous as any serial killer if motivated.

He suddenly looked very motivated.

"You wanna see what I got?" Klarion said with a snarl. "Let me show you what I got!" He suddenly shot up into the sky; his hands rose high over his head. His eyes turned a complete and soulless black. An eerie blue aura began to surround his body and His mouth opened, and harsh archaic words came spilling out, in a far deeper tone than was normal for the witch boy. All around them the fighting was stopping as all eyes turned towards the small child flying high above them.

Batgirl had seen Klarion do this sort of thing once before. Right before she and Robin landed in Middle-Earth. It was a dimensional portal. And Klarion was going to suck every living person there into it.

* * *

Pippin clutched tightly to his small sword as he couched next to Faramir's unconscious body, next to Gandalf. He looked nervously as several dozen Gondor soldiers worked hard to keep the gates closed. It was a loosing battle. The castle was in ruins, and even from where they were positioned; they knew that it was the same thing down in the Pelennor Fields. 

Taking a deep breath, Pippin hugged his legs close to his chest. "I didn't think it would end this way," he said softly.

Gandalf who had been watching the gates intently, turned to look at Pippin with an almost amused look of curiosity. "End?" he repeated. His eyes twinkled brightly under his thick eyebrows and a smile curved under his beard and mustache. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path… One that we all must take."

"More than once for some of us…" Pippin muttered, before looking sheepish. Gandalf though continued to smile at him and even nodded a bit.

"The gray rain curtains of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass," he continued, his voice growing softer. His eyes turned wistful. "And then you see it."

"What, Gandalf?" asked Pippin just as softly, feeling his fears somehow subside by the wizard's words. "See what?"

"White shores… and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well…" Pippin said with a small smile. "That isn't so bad."

Gandalf gave a knowing smile and shake of his head. "No… No, it isn't."

Just as Gandalf said that his body tensed, and his eyes widened. His head turned to look over the nearest wall and towards the unmistakable feel of wild magicks being summoned. Magicks, the likes of which he had no felt in many a year.

Pippin nervously looked in the direction that the White Wizard was staring at. Even from where he stood he could see what looked like a single firework glowing high over the Pelennor Fields.

"That on the other hand, is very bad," Gandalf muttered darkly.

* * *

Thrusting his hands upward, there was a blast like a cannon as magical energy exploded from Klarion's body. The energy began to collect as a massive pool of light high over their heads. As the pool grew larger, an image seemed to shine through the blue energy. At first it looked like a giant mountaintop, but as the image grew clearer, one could see that it was instead a volcano. Black smoke pillowed from the top of it, and red fire shown in its pit. 

"Can you feel that heat?" Klarion asked wickedly as he lowered himself down back to earth so that he could watch Batgirl more closely. "It's the fiery pits of Mordor. I wasn't joking when I said I'd send you all there, brat-girl. It's kinda ironic don't you think? All those long months and all the work you and your buddies went through to get there, and yet I send you there with a snap of my fingers… Everyone you know is going to die, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Batgirl stepped backwards, her eyes widening as she watched the portal opening high above started to slowly lower towards them. It was already large enough to pull in half the people on the field. If it kept growing, it would soon swallow all of Gondor.

She turned her head slowly to Klarion. Robin had trusted her to stop him, but how could she stop someone with this power. Her bracelets could deflect Klarion's spells, but there was no way that they could help her stop a giant dimensional portal. How was she going to stop a kid who only cared about himself and his stupid cat?

Dawning realization fell over Batgirl and with narrowed eyes she looked back up at Klarion.

"What are you smiling at?" Klarion demanded, staring down at Batgirl. Sure enough, a very curious looking grin pulled at the corner of Batgirl's mouth.

The answer to Klarion's question came without warning, as Batgirl ran towards him. Shocked by the boldness of this move, Klarion began to fire down random hex blasts, at her, each one missing its target. Suddenly Batgirl lunged. Klarion's eyes shut quickly, as he awaited a blow that never came. After a moment, he slowly let his eyes open, to see Batgirl nowhere in sight.

"W-Where did she go?"

Klarion turned around in mid-air and the next thing that came out of his mouth a loud curse. Standing behind him was Batgirl, holding tightly to Teekl, her Rohan sword held to the cat's neck. "TEEKL!" Klarion screamed. "LET HER GO!"

"Stop," Batgirl growled, as she pushed the end of her sword tighter against Teekl's throat. "Shut it down." She jutted her chin in the direction of the whirling vortex.

"NO!" Klarion shouted as he shook his fists wildly. "You're not the boss of me! You're just some stupid girl dressed up like a flying rat! Besides, everyone knows that you bat-jerks don't kill!"

"We don't kill _people_." Batgirl said, a sinister looking smirk under his mask. "Teekl isn't human. She's fair game."

"You wouldn't…" Klarion said shakily. Any of his original anger had vanished completely replaced with unbridled fear and concern. He looked smaller, less impressive.

"Try me little man," Batgirl shot back. This had been what she had hoped would happen. Teekl was the only thing that Klarion loved above himself. He would never allow any harm to come to her. His eyes were brimming with tears, and for once he looked like a small scared child. Any other occasion, this would have wavered Batgirl's hold. But she was not going to loose her upper hand this time.

"S-She's my familiar… " Klarion pleaded. "My only friend… Let her go!"

"Talk about déjà vu." Klarion and Batgirl looked to where Robin stood. He was looking shaken, and it seemed as if he was limping slightly on his left leg. But aside from that and a slightly damaged outfit, he looked surprisingly well for someone who had just gone toe to toe with a dragon. "I hope you see the humor in this situation Klarion. After all, it looks like my friends have a habit of grabbing you by your pussy."

From the look on Klarion's face, it seemed that he wanted to scream, shout, cry and blow up half of Gondor all at once. "What do you want from me?"

Robin slowly took his stand besides Batgirl and the captured Teekl. "Close the portal."

"NO!" Klarion screeched.

"Batgirl?" Robin said looking sidelong at her. Batgirl's sword pushed tighter against Teekl's throat and a tiny trickle of blood stained her ginger fur.

"TEEKL!"

"The portal, Klarion," Robin directed.

"Okay! Okay!" Klarion conceded. He fired another blast of magic into the air and chanted with a breaking voice. Almost instantly the vortex was erased from the sky "What else?"

"Do you know where the Ring is?" Robin asked.

Klarion glared at Robin and Batgirl before slumping his shoulders in a defeated manner. "No… The Ring can't be sensed unless its being activated by the wearer… you know, if they're using it to go all David Copperfield and stuff…"

"End this war," Batgirl said next. "Stop Sauron's people."

"I-I can't do that!" Klarion said instantly. He shook his hands wildly as Batgirl's grip on her sword tightened and Teekl hissed loudly. "NO! Stop! I really mean I can't do that! Even if I wanted to, I can't interfere! Not like that! Sauron's power dwarfs my own! If I try and stop his war, he'll kill me!"

There was no mistaking the fear in Klarion's eyes. He truly did fear the power of Mordor. Klarion's powers caused no shortage of problems for people like Jason Blood and Zatanna and they were powerful mystics. If someone like Sauron could strike fear in Klarion like that, there was no second-guessing how dangerous Sauron was.

"I know!" Klarion screamed desperately. "I'll send you two back home! I'll send you back to Gotham City!" Again Klarion began to chant and his body began to glow with magic. With a wave of his hand a beam of magic shot forth and coiled into yet another vortex. Through the magical energy, they could make out a familiar skyline. They could see Wayne Tower looming high over the many skyscrapers.

"See?" Klarion said loudly. "You can go home now! Just please let Teekl go!"

Robin and Batgirl looked at the portal, both feeling a sense of longing at the Gotham skyline. In all the months that they had been living in Middle-Earth, this was the closest they had come to getting home. And yet… Together the two of them turned to look at the raging war. They watched as dozen of men whom they had come to know and some they had come to call friends fighting valiantly against Sauron's forces.

There was no second thought from either of them.

"Take your cat and go," Robin said.

"Wait-What!" Klarion said in surprise.

"You heard me," Robin growled. "Take your cat, and leave Middle-Earth. And NEVER return."

"Y-You're serious?" Klarion gasped.

"Dead serious," Robin said sounding horribly like Batman. "Never come back. If we EVER see you here again, we will finish what we started today. Do you understand?"

Klarion kept staring at Robin in surprise. He looked at Batgirl who nodded in agreement. "Alright," he agreed.

"Swear it," Robin ordered. "Swear it on your powers. Your word is your bond."

"I swear it! I swear it! I will never return to Middle-Earth," Klarion said. "Now please… let Teekl go." Batgirl and Robin shared another dark look, and then Batgirl pulled the sword from Teekl's neck

Teekl immediately returned to her feline form and leapt into Klarion's open arms. Holding her tightly, Klarion looked back at Robin and Batgirl curiously. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud inhuman screech that caused every man and orc in the area to cover their ears in pain. All head instinctively turned upwards though, just in time to see a figure clad entirely in black land on the Pelennor on a monstrous fell beast land before them. It wore a crown of steel and claw-like gauntlets on its arms.

Klarion's face, which was already pale, had turned all but transparent. Teekl hissed loudly, her heckles on end. Next to him, Robin could sense Batgirl's body tense up. Robin, who had never been this close to the Nazgûl, knew instinctively who it was. Gandalf had warned them, this one was the most dangerous of Sauron's forces. The Lord of the Nine; the infamous Witch-King himself.

"M-My lord…" Klarion stuttered at the sight of the Nazgûl. There was no mistaking the absolutely terror in the Witch-Boy's tone.

"SILENCE FOOLISH CURD!" snarled the deep, harsh voice of the Witch King. "You were charged by out Master to aid in slaying these pests, and yet what do I find you doing? Bartering with children for the life of your pretentious flea-bitten pet?"

"Y-You d-don't understand! I need Teekl to…" Klarion began, but he was silenced, as the Witch-King pulled a whip from under his robes and snapped it out. The whip tied tightly around Klarion's neck, with a powerful yank from the Witch-King, he was bought painfully to the ground.

"The Dark Lord and I had such high hopes for you, Witch-Boy," sneered the Witch-King as he dismounted his beast and made towards Klarion. As soon as he was off the fell beast, it spread its wings and took to the air again. "He had thought you would prove an apt-pupil, but you are a failure. And like all failure, there is only one fate left to you. Death." The Witch-King suddenly pulled hard on the whip, intent on pulling Klarion into his waiting grasp. Only just as the whip tightened, Rohan steel snapped the line, allowing Klarion to fall to the earth, gasping for air.

"Who dares?" snarled the Witch-King.

"We dare," retorted Batgirl as she and Robin stepped in-between Klarion and the Nazgûl lord, posed in defensive fighting stances. Klarion who was still coughing painfully, turned his eyes up to stare in awe at the two people whom he had been trying to kill, now standing as his only defense.

What an odd turn of events, this had taken.

* * *

Gray eyes narrowed, Aragorn watched as the white walls of Minas Tirith came into view. It had been many years since last he had been here. And now, as he looked upon it, he felt his heart breaking. The once snow-white walls and turrets were now blackened, and broken and smoldering. Even from here, he could see thousands upon thousands of Mordor minions running rampant on his homeland. 

"Well… isn't this a lovely spot…" said Elladan, said as he fingered his bow in the closest thing he had to nervousness.

"Aye, we really should have brought a picnic," said Elrohir, who had twirling a pair of short swords rapidly.

Aragorn scowled at his foster brothers and looked back at Minas Tirith. He knew they were trying to lighten the mood, and make him smile. They had been doing that for him since was a baby. But it didn't change the fact that he did not feel like laughing and did not want them making jokes.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder, and Aragorn looked to Legolas. "They mean well," he said. "You know better than anyone, at times like this you can either laugh or cry. They chose to laugh until the end."

"I know," Aragorn nodded. "But… now is not the time for jokes. A city… MY city is burning to the ground. Our friends are fighting… maybe even dying…"

"Stop it," Legolas said sharply. "Aragorn… You must have faith. You are the King of Gondor, the adopted son of Elrond and the leader of the Fellowship. You cannot second guess yourself."

Aragorn didn't look at his long time friend, but instead kept staring fixedly at the large white kingdom that was supposed to be his. "How do you do that?" he asked with a smile. "Stay hopeful in the face of such odds?"

"You just said it," Legolas said with a wry smile. "We have you, _Estel_ (Hope). We have hope. With you leading us, there is always a chance."

"So if yer done with yer bellyaching, Aragorn," growled Gimli, as he slapped the ranger hard on the back. "Why don't ye just shut up and lead us already?"

"Well spoken Master Dwarf," said Elladan patting Gimli's shoulder in approval, while his brother nodded in agreement.

"Thank ye, elf," Gimli smirked under his beard.

Aragorn stared at the three of them for a long moment, before looking at Legolas. "Do you know what I find more frightening than even the power of Mordor, my friend?"

"Gimli and your brothers are apparently getting along?" Legolas supplied, to which Aragorn gave a curt nod. "Aye… it truly is the end of the world."

"Oy, here they come," Gimli said, ignoring Legolas and Aragon's jibe and staring out at the fast approaching docks of Minas Tirith. Standing there were several hundred orc soldiers, all dressed in their crude armor jeering as the Corsair ships drew closer.

"Then let us given them a proper greeting," Aragorn said, turning around. "Do you have it ready Elrohir?"

Elrohir smiled wide at Aragorn as he nodded. "Aye it is. A gift from our beloved sister, the Evenstar, who sends you her love and her hopes."

Aragorn's eyes sparkled and a thin smile creased his own weather-beaten face. "On my make, raise it high, _Muindor_ (brother)," he directed. "Everyone else, get in to position."

"Late as usual, pirate scum," sneered the harsh voice of the head orc, as it pushed its way to the forefront of its army. "There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

A wide and wicked grin formed on Aragorn's face. "Well they asked for it…" he said, as he stood to his full high and leapt from the side of the ship on to the docks. He was quickly followed my Legolas, Gimli and the Twins. Yet before Elrohir leapt down set up a pulled tightly on a cord that seemed to be connected to the sail of their ships. Suddenly a bundle of cloth unrolled to reveal on the banner of the Kings of Gondor. On it was the White Tree of the King and stars made of silver thread, which glittered brightly in contrast to the field of black.

The expression on the orcs faces when from jeering pleasure to surprise and then mocking laughter.

"There's plenty for both of us," Gimli said to Legolas with a smile. "May the best Dwarf win." Legolas shot Gimli a bemused look as he drew an arrow from his quiver.

And giving his friends a final glance, Aragorn began moving. Together the five of them broke into a run, their weapons raised. And came an eerie green wave of mist that quickly transformed into thousands upon thousands of ghostly soldiers.

Never had Aragorn and the others heard so many orcs scream like so many little girls.

* * *

"So this is what the forces of men send against me?" sneered the Witch King in harsh raspy voice. "Children?" A cold and dead laugh came from beneath the steel crown. "You will die like all the others." 

"Klarion," Robin said, not turning his gaze away from the Witch-King. "Go now."

"What?"

"I said 'go'," Robin repeated.

"You know… if I leave, you'll be stuck here forever…" He didn't say this with any actual concern in his voice. It was more as if he were trying to understand what they were playing at. He always knew heroes were stupid, but this seemed above and beyond from where he was standing.

"We know," Batgirl said, looking at him, and beneath her mask, she smiled. "Go. And remember your promise."

Klarion nodded, and clutching Teekl tightly in his arm, snapped his fingers. There was an explosion of smoke and light, and when it cleared, both boy and feline were gone. The Witch-King made no attempt to stop him. Instead, he gave another cold laugh.

"Thou should not have wasted thy breath to save that whelp," he sneered. "But no matter. His death shall come soon enough."

"Never fails," Robin quipped, through his legs where shaking and his head were covered in sweat. "The bad guys can never just fight. They always have to talk."

"Insolent child," snapped the Witch-King. "I shall enjoy ripping thy tongue from thy mouth." And without another moment, the Witch-King bore down at them. It pulled a fiery sword from its sheath and raised it high into the air before bringing it down hard. A wave of power knocked Robin and Batgirl off their feet and on to their backs.

"You cannot win," sneered the Witch-King. "It is written, that no man can kill me!"

Robin and Batgirl pushed themselves back onto their feet, and shared pointed looks. They both knew it was futile. No plan. No training could prepare them for this kind of evil. But they had been trained by the best. And the first thing Batman had taught them was 'never give up.'

Robin looked back at the Nazgûl. "We were never that good on the written. How's about we worry about the practical instead?"

Together they sprinted towards the Witch King, their swords flashing in the pale sunlight. In a unified manner, they brought their blades downwards, but the Nazgûl raised his own sword up and blocked their attacks. He then twisted the sword sharply, knocking Robin and Batgirl's weapons free form the their hands. With his other hand, the Witch-King backhanded Robin hard in the face. The momentum of the blow sent him flying back twenty-feet after which he struck the ground, rolled a bit before finally coming to a stop. He did not get back up.

"Robin," Batgirl whispered, before turning her eyes sharply towards the Witch-King.

Batgirl had long ago taught herself to hold back. She had been eight years old when she had taken her first life. After that day, she had held back, afraid of what she could do. The only time she had ever truly let herself go had been against Shiva. And even then, she had not given into the beast deep within her that had always been clawing for freedom. Not totally. Today however, she gave herself freely to that beast. She was no longer afraid.

The Witch-King leapt back as Batgirl dive at it narrowly avoiding her leg, which had been aimed for it head. It raised its flaming sword brought it down towards Batgirl intent in cutting her in half. Batgirl however caught the sword between her hands a mere inches away from her the tip of her nose. She glared menacingly up at the Witch-King. Her hands were bloody and red, and blisters were already forming but she betrayed no sign of pain. With shove forward and sudden twist, she managed to wretched the sword out of the Ring Wraith's grasp and threw it aside.

The Witch-King glared furiously at Batgirl. It had been many years since someone had been able to disarm him in combat. It was no matter though. She would die.

They all would die.

Batgirl stared pointedly at the Witch-King. In the distance a ghostly wave of green began washing over the Pelennor Field, but still Batgirl did not look away from her opponent.

All she cared about was this fight.

This enemy.

This final battle.

In one fluid movement, Batgirl's first flew out like a missile, only to be caught in the vise-grip of the Witch-King. Its hand tightened, and Batgirl felt several bones in her hand snapping under the pressure. A putrid smell like that of rotting eggs filled her nostrils as the iron mask of the Witch-King drew level with her face.

"Thou fought well," he sneered as he raised his hand up, his claw-like fingers extended menacingly. "Now thou shall DIE!"

And with a sudden thrust, the Witch-King drove his fingers deeply into Batgirl gut. Cassandra's brown eyes widened beneath her mask's lenses, as she felt the cold steel entered her stomach and sliding between several of her ribs. She could feel something else. It was cold and painful like electricity being fired through her body. She gulped for air and then gave a muffled cough as blood suddenly spilled out of her mouth and stained the mesh of her mask. And then, as suddenly as the metal claws had entered her body, they were wrenched out again. She stood there for a long moment her eyes opened, but not fixating on anything. Finally, she felt her legs given out and she crumpled to the ground.

The Witch King laughed a cruel and evil laugh as he surveyed Batgirl's fallen body. Blood was already staining the grass and dirt beneath her.

"Foolish child," he laughed.

"Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion!" shouted the booming and regal voice. Slowly the Witch-King turned about, and watched as King Théoden sped road towards him, his sword rose high in his grasp. "Do not touch her again demon of Mordor!"

"You are a fool," said the Witch-King scathingly as he surveyed the King of Rohan. "A pathetic old fool, whose time like this wench, is over." The Nazgûl then raised it head upwards, and let out a loud inhuman screeching sound.

Théoden glared at the Ring Wraith in fear, uncertain what fowl thing it was planning. But then he heard Éowyn's voice calling. "Uncle! Beware behind you! Beware!"

But Théoden did not react fast enough. Éowyn, who had chased after her uncle on foot, watched in horror as the Witch-King's Fell Beast swooped down upon him. The monster chomped its mouth tightly on Théoden and his horse, swung them both around wildly, before flinging them off to one side. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she watches her beloved uncle get crushed under the weight of his own horse.

Théoden's eyes opened weakly and he could taste blood in his mouth. His legs were crushed and he could feel the darkness closing in upon him. Slowly he turned his head and watched as the Fell Beast walked slowly towards him on one side, its jaws snapping aggressively while on his other side, the Witch-King strode forth.

"Feast on his flesh," commanded the Witch-King to his pet. The Fell Beast let out a roar of approval and raised its neck ready to strike. Yet before it could bring its mouth down upon the King, there was sickening squelching and the fell beast's head suddenly dropped to the ground. The rest of the beast's body leapt around for a few moments, before collapsing in a giant heap. The Witch-King's gaze turned towards the soldier standing by his fallen beast, their sword shining with blood.

"STAY BACK!" cried Éowyn as she moved to place herself in-between her uncle and the Nazgûl. "I will kill you if you touch him!"

Théoden looked up at Éowyn, and he tried to speak. He wanted to tell her to run and save herself and to not throw her life away. He wanted to tell her how proud of her he was. How much he loved her. How much he regret all the time they lost. But he could not bring himself to do more the gasp for air.

Once again, the Witch-King laughed coldly. "Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in they turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond darkness, where they flesh shall be devoured and they shriveled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

"Do what you will; but I will hinder you if I can!" Éowyn snarled, raising her sword and wood shield at the ready. She could see no face behind that cowl but she knew that she had just signed her own death.

"Hinder me?" laughed the Witch-King, as he drew a large heavy mace from somewhere under his robes.

The Witch-king advanced, and Éowyn held her sword and shield ready. She was afraid, yes. But she was long since tired of being afraid. She had feared Grima, and Sauraman, and even her own uncle. She was done with fear. Now she fought.

The Nazgûl swung his mace – a huge thing of horror. A big ball of lethally spiked metal on a long chain swung at her. She leapt out of the line of fire on the first swing. She then ducked under the second one. She continued to dance around the Nazgûl, avoiding each of its swings, trying to find some sort of opening for her to make her attack. One swing of the mace came dangerously, close, nearly striking her face. She quickly took several steps back, and dodged another swing. Yet as the Witch-King brought it down for another swing she had nowhere to go. Instead she raised her shield for protection, yet the wooden devise was no use against the heavy steel. Éowyn cried out in pain as she felt her entire arm shatter, sending white-hot agony through her entire body. The remains of her shield fell from deadened fingers, her arm hanging limply at her side and her knees buckling underneath.

She gasped for pain, as the Nazgûl moved towards her. It extended its hand and wrapped its cold steel gauntlet tightly around her throat. Within seconds she could see black spots swimming in front of her vision as she struggled in the relentless grasp, yet she did not release her sword. If she were to die today, it would be with her sword in her hand and a final defiant breath in her lungs.

"You fool," sneered the Witch-King and he raised her off the ground, tightening his hold on her. "No man can kill me." He drew her closer to his face. "Die now."

Yet as he spoke, no one seemed to take notice of a certainsmall Hobbit, crawling towards them.

After he had been thrown from his horse, Merry had awakened in time to watch with crippling fear as his friends had fought valiantly against the Witch-King. Robin who had always had a plan now lay some twenty feet away, unmoving. Batgirl, who was the strongest of fighters, now lay cut down. Théoden, who was a great kind and who Merry had come to love as a father was dying. But as he watched Éowyn struggle against the Witch-King, Merry opened his eyes, and the blackness of fear lifted from them. He slowly drew his long knife, and crawling up behind the Nazgûl then he drove his sword in the back of the foul creature's leg. He immediately began staggering back as his blade crumbled to dust and pain shot up his arm, causing him to fall to the ground, twitching wildly.

Yet as consciousness began to leave him, Merry managed to say softly: "Fer the Shire…"

The Witch-King meanwhile howled and screeched in pain as he released his hold on Éowyn before falling to his knees. Gasping in air, Éowyn managed to stand herself up, despising the weakness in her limbs and pain in her broken arm. She glared at the Witch-king for a moment then she reached for her helmet and pulled it off. Her long golden hair flowed freely in the cool breeze, and her face was revealed. The Witch-king stared at her in shock as if he had never once considered the possibility that Éowyn was anything other hand a man.

A satisfied sneer appeared on Éowyn's face as she drew her sword, up. "I am **NO **man," she said proudly.

With a cry triumph, she shoved her sword through the Witch-king's face and then screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, agony coursing through her though she did not turn her eyes away from the Witch-King as he died before her. It seemed like he just crumpled in on himself, leaving nothing behind but a pile of rags and its final scream ringing in her ears.

* * *

Aragorn had seen so many things over his long life. He had fought many worse, defeated many foes and faced death more times than he cared to remember. But none of that seemed to compare with the events of this day. But in the end, they had done. As he drove his sword into the heart of the of the final orc, it seemed like for the first time in days, he could truly breath. 

The Battle of the Pelennor Fields was finally at an end. And yet, he could not say it felt like a true victory.

He watched as thousands of ghosts began to materialize around him, the Twins, Legolas and Gimli. Despite the help they had given this day, Aragorn was still uneasy of being in the company of such 'allies'. But he showed no sign of his fear or concern. Instead he look up as the King of the Mountain approached him and heir gazes met evenly.

"Release us," said the Ghost King flatly.

Aragorn stared at the Ghost King with a dark expression, while Gimli grunted and shook his head fervently. "Bad idea," he muttered. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they are dead."

The twins smacked Gimli upside the head in unison. "Do you really want to give this group of blood thirsty ghosts ANOTHER stupid target Master Dwarf?" Asked Elladan.

"If not, then PLEASE keep your mouth shut," added Elrohir.

The King of the Dead glared at Gimli for a moment and then looked at Aragorn, eyes narrowed, "You gave us your word," he reminded him sternly, while his ghostly companions shifted aggressively.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Aragorn said finally. He would not make the same sort of mistakes that his ancestors did. He would hold true to his word, no matter what. "Go, be at peace."

The ghost closed his eyes in relief and spared Aragorn a thankful look. For the first time, Aragorn did not see a murderous traitor. Instead he saw a man who had at last found the peace he so desperately had desired.

They all watched the dead vanish, as if blown away by the wind, leaving nothing behind but a stir in the air and a shiver up their spines.

Slowly Aragorn turned, and saw Gandalf and Pippin who had made their way out from the walls of the castle and joined them. Gandalf inclined his head. Aragorn smiled weakly as he turned and surveyed the scene before him. The White Castle of Minas Tirith, though damage and smoldering, remained standing. He had kept his oath to Boromir and to himself.

"Aragorn? I-I mean your highness?"

Aragorn turned to see his brothers, Legolas, Pippin and Gimli standing besides him, their faces unnaturally serious. "What are your orders?" asked Pippin, bowing slightly. "Er… Sire?"

Aragorn smiled, and knelt down before the hobbit. He placed his index finger under Pippin's chin and lifted his head up to look at him eye to eye. "Now, we look for our friends Pippin."

* * *

Cradling her broken arm and fighting to keep herself from giving into the darkness that was growing in her mind, Éowyn slowly crawled to the fallen form of her uncle, who remained crushed beneath his horse. She felt her heart tightening in her chest as she finally came to rest at his side, and with a shaking hand caressed his white and gold hair softly. 

At first she had thought she was too late, until a pair of weak but loving eyes opened and stared up at her. They blinked once, and an expression of fond remembrance came over Théoden's battered and bruised face. Slowly he raised his one good arm, and caressed her check with the tips of his gloved fingers.

"I know your face…" he said, so softly she strained to hear him. She smiled at him, and felt tears stinging in her eyes. "…Éowyn." He paused for a moment and then said, "My eyes darken."

"No," Éowyn said just as softly as she continued to caress his hair softly tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "No. I am going to save you."

A soft and proud smile formed on the King's lips. "You already did," he said. "Éowyn… my body is broken. You have to let me go."

Éowyn just stared at him, her mouth opening as if wanting to protest, but found herself unable to form the words necessary. She could not believe that she was hearing this from him. "I go to my fathers… in whose might company… I shall not now feel ashamed." He turned his eyes to those of his niece and stared at her with the love and understanding that neither had fully felt in many years. "Éowyn…"

And with that… he was gone.

* * *

"Robin…" 

Robin's could hear distant voices all around him, though they were mingled and made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue as to where he was, or whom he had gotten there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as thought he had been in the biggest fight of his life.

"Robin… Tim wake up. Please… wake up, Little Brother…"

Someone was tapping his face repeatedly with their fingers. He wished that they would stop. It was really annoying.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and found himself staring into another pair of unnaturally blue eyes.

"Nightwing? Dick…?" he chocked at first, before seeing that owner of the blue eyes did not have black hair, but rather long blond hair and he could see pointed ears beneath the hair. "Legolas?"

"_Hannon en Valar_ (Thank the Valar)," Legolas Greenleaf said with a deep breath. "I had feared the worse."

"What… What happened," Robin asked, trying to sit up. Legolas placed his hand on Tim's shoulder in order to force him back down. "Legolas… what's going on…? Where are…?"

And then as if a faucet had been turned on inside his head and a wave of memories came rushing back to him. He could remember Klarion, Batgirl, the dragon, then the Witch-King and then pain followed by… nothing.

"Cassie…" Tim said, looking up at Legolas. "Is she alright?"

Legolas stared at him with a pained expression. "Tim… I-"

"Where is Cassandra?" Tim said more forcefully. He did not like the look that Legolas was wearing. "Legolas..."

"Tim, please you should rest. Its been a long-"

"TELL ME!" Robin screamed.

Legolas continued to look at him, and Tim realized that there were tears in the elf's blue eyes. Slowly, Legolas turned his head to his left. Robin's gaze followed his. He could see Éomer crying in pain as he cradled the unconscious form of Éowyn in his arms, rocking back and forth. Not far from them, looked to be… Pippin? Yes, it was Pippin and the twins. Elladan was holding a small body in his arms… Tim blinked several times before realizing that it was Merry. He was not moving, but Elrohir was smiling softly at Pippin and talking to him in a reassuring tone. Finally, he caught sight of Gimli kneeling over someone's body.

Robin, who a moment ago could not even sit-up, was suddenly on his feet and running towards Gimli and the body lying besides him. The dwarf quickly stood up and raised his hands in an attempt to hold Tim back, only to end up shoved aside with force he had not been expecting.

Tim froze a few steps away from the body. No this couldn't be right. It couldn't be real.

Slowly, Tim took the final few steps before dropping down to his knees.He reached out a shaking hand towards her face and pulled back her bloodstained cowl. Her slanted Asian eyes were closed; trails of blood fell from her mouth and nose.

In a chocked voice, he whispered softly: "Cassie?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Review Response**

**Soothing Burns:** _Again I thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the sudden involvement of Klarion, Teekl and a massive fire-breathing dragon. It just seemed like things were getting too easy for the good guys._

**Theo Gary:** _Bwahahaha! So I've finally reached 100 percent evil? About time! Does this chapter get me to 105 percent evil by chance?_

**Trecebo:** _Glad to hear you're enjoying things. I've been working hard to develop the skills of Batgirl, Robin and Éowyn. There is Robin who is the intellectual, Batgirl who the greatest of fighters and Éowyn who is the warrior princess. As for Klarion's mum… well considering Klarion turned both her and his father into rats and then fed them to Teekl some odd years ago… well its kind of hard to give her a spanking'. And please spread the word!_

**Legolasfan91:** _Thanks. I will admit I have been playing around with a sequel idea, although I've also being having several other genre crossover ideas involving Robin and Batgirl a few of my other favorite DCU heroes._

**Selene:** _Well as you have just read, the kids are sticking around Middle-Earth, but forced Klarion to leave. They both know that they can't just up and leave in the middle of a war when their friends need them the most. Of course considering Batgirl's current condition, maybe they should have.  
Yes, the ending is drawing closer little by little, but who knows what the future holds for our heroes?  
As for torturing Robin… well there's a number of reasons behind this. First off, for any DCU super-villain the death of a Robin is considered to be quite the boost for their reputations. Just look at Joker after he killed Jason Todd (Robin II). And of course all the other Robins were called 'the Boy Hostage' on occasion. Seems like even a superb hero like Tim Drake is still going to hold up that legacy to a tiny extent from time to time._

**Coral Skipper:** _Thank you so much for the compliment. And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who hates Willingham's writing. Of all the writers, he did the worse job on Robin in both story and character development. Let's hope the guy who takes over for ROBIN following the One Year Later continuity jump does a better._

**Kusco:** _Glad to hear you've been enjoying the events of the last chapter. I hope this one is as good as that was. Considering how important this battle is, it also made sense to show Robin and Batgirl's importance in things. Gandalf and Galadriel both said they were in Middle-Earth for a reason after all. But as you can see, things are going to get a bit worse before they can get better. Especially following the Fate of Batgirl..._

**Alia G.L.: **_Well as you can see, the kids did stop Klarion, but things did not exactly go as they would have hoped. But hey, at least Klarion isn't going to be bothering them, right?_

**Special thanks to:** XinnLajgin, Batfan, Gundum M


	41. Death Be Not Proud

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Wow, I got a lot of praise and death threats from my last chapter. Yes, poor Batgirl and poor Robin. Seems like every time they start getting into a healthy and relaxed point, someone (i.e. ME) decides to slap them like 10-dollar streetwalkers. The future of our heroes looks bleak doesn't it? Well remember, REVIEW the story and feed your curiosity._**

**Additional Author's Note: _Yes, many of your received the update alert message for this chapter more than once. Three times in fact. This was due to the recent glitch on the site, which caused chapters to load extremely slow or not at all or appear for one moment, then vanish the next. And apparently it also kept readers from reviewing. This is my third attempt at uploading it to where it ACTUALLY will appear (I hope). Sorry for the problems gang._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40  
Death Be Not Proud**

"She is dying."

These words were followed by a long and painful silence.

"Are ye certain?"

There was another momentary pause as if to show great reluctance, followed by a deep breath. "Yes. The wounds she suffered are too much, even for her. Four stabs from the very hand of the Witch-King… Two of her ribs are broken as is one of her hands. This is to speak nothing of those horrible gashes upon her back… It is amazing that she has held on as long as she has. I have done all that I can but the wounds are too extensive even for my skill and abilities. The black breath of the Nazgûl is claiming her as we speak…Her life is hanging my a thread…"

"But you were able to help Merry and Éowyn and the young steward! Why cannot you do the same for her?"

"I-I do not know. All I can guess is that the illness runs more rampant within her than the Lady of Rohan, or dear Meriadoc or lord Faramir. Even I have my limitations, I regret to say."

Tim could hear the voice of Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas talking to one another in low whispers, but he cared very little the exact details of what was being said. Instead he remained seated at the bedside of a heavily bandaged Cassandra, holding her uninjured hand tightly in his own and staring fixedly at her at her clammy pale face. His own head was wrapped tightly in white strips of cloth, and as was his left hand. His left eyebrow was covered in a thick yellow past, that the twins had put on. They said it would heal the wound he had sustained from Klarion's attack, but most likely there would be a scar. He didn't really care much.

He hadn't been fully aware of how he had gone from the battlefield to the House of Healing in Minas Tirith. He could barely remember anything, to be honest not even when or how his many injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. He had a brief recollection of Legolas trying to pull him away from Cassandra's side down on the field, and again when Aragorn had come to examine her, and both times he had refused to leave Cassandra. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas had the heart to remove him by force.

Cassandra had not been the only person injured during the battle. In fact, many were heard to say the House of Healing had never been this full in decades. A man called Faramir (a name which Robin knew he had heard before, though he did not think much on it currently) had been injured gravely and had suffered severe burns. Meanwhile the Lady Éowyn had suffered a broken arm and two broken ribs, while the hobbit Meriadoc Brandybuck had a severe concussion, several lacerations and two fingers on his right hand were broken.

But those injuries were not the primary problem. The steward, shield-maiden and hobbit, like Cassandra had all fallen into a coma-like state, brought on by what the healers were calling the Black Shadow. It was an illness caused by direct contact with a Nazgûl's true essences, or some such thing. Those who were stricken with it were said to fall slowly into an ever-deeper sleep until at last they died.

All Gondor healers had been baffled by this illness, uncertain how to tend to it. The answer as it seemed, lay literally in the very hands of the King of Gondor. In other words: Aragorn.

One of the healers, an old woman by the name of Ioreth, had told Gandalf an old legend, which said:

'_The hands of the king are the hands of a healer.  
And so the rightful king could ever be known.'_

It turned out this was not an idol piece of lore. Aragorn had come to each of their beds, and after washing their wounds with athelas, while calling to them softly as he placed his hands upon their brows. With each of them, he had worn an expression of gray weariness, as if he were battling in a great struggle. But in the end, each of them had awakened and spoke before falling into a restful and much needed sleep.

But when Aragorn had come to Cassandra's side, the out come had not been as successful. For two hours he had sat by her bed, and washed her wounds, and called her name, but she did not wake.

Yet she was still alive. Tim could still feel her pulse, and she still gave shuddering breathes which then turned into gasps as her expanding rib cage pulled against the bandages and stitches at her abdomen. If only Leslie or Alfred where there. They always knew what to do. They had after all kept Bruce, Dick and the others alive and kicking all these years. From Bruce's broken back to himself being infect with the Clench. They could handle anything. But they weren't here. And if Aragorn could not help her then who could? "What can we do for her?" said Legolas' gentle voice from outside the room.

"We can only do our best to make her comfortable," said the unmistakable voice of Gandalf, "and hope that her last moments are peaceful. She deserves at least that after everything she has done for us…"

"How is Robin holding up?" came Gimli's voice gruffly.

"I think he is in shock," answered Aragorn. "He hasn't spoken to anyone since we brought them both up and he refuses to leave her side."

Tim's jaw clenched, but aside from that, he gave no sign he heard them. This wasn't fair. Batgirl didn't deserve to die. Not like this, laying in a hospital bed. She was the world's greatest martial artist. She deserved to go out fighting.

He continued to sit silently by her side, until at last it had become too much, even for him. He wasn't sure what he could say to her or even if she could hear him. Barbara and Dick were always better at this kind of thing. Tim, as much as he hated to admit sometimes, it, he was too much like Bruce at times. But he felt like he had to say something to her.

"Hey baby," he said softly, the pet name falling from his lips much to his own surprise. He wondered if she would appreciate being called that. It was so hard to tell with some girls, especially one like Cassie. "We won the fight you know? Well… this fight. I'm not sure, but I doubt we're out of the woods yet. Gandalf still seems antsy about something. Probably Frodo and Sam. Umm… Aragorn and the guys… they showed up, fashionable late of course. They brought the mountain ghosts to help with cleaning up the last of the orcs. And… umm… Éowyn, well she and Merry kicked the Witch-Kings demonic ass… Though I'm told you softened him up for them some." He tried to smile, but gave what looked to be a grimace as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you when he… when you were hurt."

He fell silent for a few moments, and with his free hand pushed away some of her hair from her forehead. This would be so much easier to do if she had her eyes open. Swallowing hard, he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Do… do you remember the first time we met?" Tim asked her still form quietly, knowing full well that she probably wasn't going to answer him. "After the quake and the government decided to turn Gotham into a No Man's Land and Batman kicked almost all of us out. Bruce had called Dick and me after all six long month of nothing, telling us to come back. I think his exact words were: '_be at the Clocktower in 24 hours.' _That was it. God we were both so pissed off at him for being that arrogant… Especially after Bart and Conner decided to take their little 'road trip' into Gotham… But Dick and me still went. Conner is right about us bat-folks. We're all just a bunch of masochists in tights sometimes….

"We had a hell of a time getting past the National Guard and Army… I kept thinking how pissed my dad was going to be when he found out that less than a week after I had run away from Keystone, I had entered no man's land. And he was pissed. Well you remember… he ended up calling every favor and contact he ever made to get me out and the next thing I know I'm the poster boy for Gotham's re-opening…

"Anyways… Dick and me, it took us forever to get through the city, but finally we made it to Oracle's Clocktower. I was so happy to see her alive, after all that time. Not as happy as Dick was of course, but it was a relief to see her all the same. Don't get me wrong, I know Babs can take care of herself, but with her being in a wheelchair… well a part of me was still worried about her in Gotham after the quake all alone. It wasn't really a wheelchair friendly city at the point in time." Tim gave a sheepish grin. "I should have known better than to doubt a Batgirl, huh?

"I remember walking into the room, and there you were in those hip-hugger jeans and purple t-shirt looking so… well you were kind of sexy. SCARY, but sexy. You kept looking at us with those really intense eyes, like you were going to eat us alive. It reminded me a bit of Shiva. Sorry. I doubt you want to be compared to her, but she used to give me that same kind of look when she was training me. Sorry… again. I'm rambling. One would have thought Robin the Boy Wonder would be above rambling, but I guess even with everything Batman taught me I still get a bit… oh… heh. There I go again. Sorry. Again."

Tim ran his hand through his nervously. He didn't know why he was acting this way. He could stare into the eyes of Darksied without blinking, but her he was acting like a nervous ten year-old. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Anyways… when me and Dick entered Oracle's lair, you didn't say anything to us, did you? Though that was probably because the only word that you knew at the time was 'stop'. Still you managed to communicated…" Tim took Cass' uninjured hand and curling up his fist, pressed it against the flat of her palm. "That was how you said 'hello' to us, remember? Couldn't do anything the normal way, even then, could you?"

Tim gave a weak chuckle and caressed the palm of her hand with his thumb. "Babs then told me and Jean-Paul – You remember him? Creepy bi-polar choirboy who wanting to be Batman? Well she told us about where you came from or rather what she had surmised about where you came from. And I'm man enough to admit that it scared me. I mean you could have easily killed me before I could blink. Not to mention I was kind of resentful. I mean, you showed up and instantly became Batman's prized pupil. It was my spot before No Man's Land after all. Course, I know that wasn't really the case, but you know how stupid teenage guys can be. Truth was, Batman trusted me to handle myself, and he just wanted to help you do that same thing. Least that's what Alfred told me.

"But even after No Man's Land, I still avoided you. And I regret that so much now. If I had just gotten over it, maybe I would have realized how amazing you were and who knows…? Maybe we could have had more time together."

He gave a sigh and swallowed hard again. "I should have sent you home," he said softly. "When Klarion gave us that offer. I should have pushed you through that portal and let that be that. At least then… But I know what you'd say, Cass. Stop blaming yourself, huh? Seems like everyone always telling me that."

Tim squeezed Cassie's hand tighter and leaned down to kiss the back of it. As he did so, tears began to form in his blue eyes and started falling down his cheeks. "I love you Cassandra," he whispered softly to her. "P-Please, come back to me Cass. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be without you in my life."

* * *

In a neighboring room, the old oak door creaked open as Peregrin Took's head popped inside. He wore a worried and anxious expression as he caught sight of small hobbit body lying atop the much larger bed. Biting his lip, he pushed the door open enough for him to slip in and walked slowly to his cousin's pale form.

"Poor old Merry," he whispered softly. H had never seen Merry this still and pale looking. Pippin closed his eyes and felt tears threatening to escape when a low moan was heard from the bed.

"I'm hungry. What time is it?"

Pippin's head snapped up and his eyes flew open so wide it looked as if they were trying to escape from his head. He reached out quickly and grabbed Merry's bandaged hand. "Merry! Yer awake!"

"Well yes Pippin, I am," said Merry with a wryly smile. "But that doesn't quite answer my question."

"Oh! Well its past supper-time now," said Pippin, unable to hold back the wide grin on his face. "Though I daresay I could bring you something, if they will let me."

"They will indeed," said a voice coming from the door, and both hobbits turned to see Gandalf walking in, with a pleased and tired smiled on his own lips. "And anything else that this Rider of Rohan may desire, if it can be found in Minas Tirith, where his name is in honor."

Merry's face blushed a bit as he tried to sit up, but Pippin laid a hand on him to keep him from moving too much. "Good," he said softly. "Then I would like supper first, and after that a pipe…" Pippin's face darkened and he then shook his head firmly. "No not a pipe. I don't think I'll ever smoke again."

"Why not?" asked Pippin.

"Well…" said Merry in a reluctant voice. "Théoden is dead. He had said he was sorry he had never had a chance of talking herb-lore with me. The night before we left… it was one of the last things he ever said to me. I can't ever be bale to smoke again without thinking of him, and that day, Pippin, when he rode up Isengard and was so polite."

"Smoke then, and think of him," said Gandalf softly. "For he was a gentle heart and a great king and kept his oaths; and he rose out of the shadows to a last fair morning. Though your service to him was brief, it should be a memory glad and honorable to the end of your days."

Merry smiled softly at Gandalf and could not help but nod.

"How is everyone else?" asked Pippin, looking towards the White Wizard. Gandalf's face turned grave.

* * *

"Are you certain there is nothing more that I can get for you?" asked an anxious sounding Éomer. Shaking her head slowly, Éowyn gave her brother an almost patronizing smile.

"No, I am fine dear brother," she replied to him. "I am only weary and will need to rest for a little. Please do not fret. I will recover." She loved her brother deeply, but sometimes she could help and feel annoyed at how she mollycoddled her at times. And the truth was, she did feel rather tired. Not to mention she was hoping that with her dear brother gone from the room, she might get a chance to slip out of bed and look out the window again.

Earlier she had awakened and slipped out of bed to gaze out her window. As she did so, she caught sight of a handsome young man standing out in the courtyard, who much to her own surprise had caught her attention immediately. He had soft blue eyes, and dark blond hair. The beard on his face was not fully grown, but still nicely trimmed around a quirky pair of lips. He seemed young in face, but old in his eyes. She intrigued her in a way that even Lord Aragorn had not and she hoped dearly to see this strange young man again. Perhaps even learn his name if she had the chance.

"I cannot help it," said Éomer sadly sitting down on the edge of her bed drawing her attention back to him. "When I had seen you laying upon the field, I had fear the worst. I had thought that the last of my family had passed… I could not live knowing that I had been responsible for your death…"

"I beg your pardon?" Éowyn asked a bit sharply.

"It was I who sided with your request to join the battle," Éomer said softly. "If you had died, it would have been upon my head."

"Éomer look at me."

Éomer turned reluctantly to meet Éowyn's eyes. Her expression was surprisingly soft, but there was hardness behind her eyes. "I had thought you understood. You would not have been to blame for what has happened to me. You gave me the chance to meet my dreams. To fully become the woman I knew myself to be. I thank you for giving me that opportunity my brother. My lord. My King."

Éomer smiled and leaned down to kiss his sister softly on the cheek. As he stood up, there was a soft knocking on the door. The siblings of Rohan exchanged looked before Éomer called out "Enter."

The door was suddenly knocked open and a small shape came running in before striking Éomer hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "What in blazes," he gasped, before looking down to see a small girl hugging him tightly around the middle. "L-Lillian? Is that-?"

"Lord Éomer!" cried the child happily as she held tightly to him, while his sister did her best to stifle her laughter. "You remember me?"

"We certainly I do," he said with a smile. "But what are you doing here?"

"She came with me." Éomer and Éowyn looked up in time to see a woman standing in the doorway, holding tightly to a small baby boy. "I hope we are not intruding, but we were told that you within the city and the children wanted to see for themselves."

"Yolina?" Éomer said, in clear surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here after the attacks on Eastfold thinking that Minas Tirith would be safer for us," replied Yolina as she and Lex crossed into the room. "Clearly we were mistaken."

Éomer was wearing an expression of the up most surprise, though there was no mistaking the small smile on his face. Éowyn looked between the two and with a smile cleared her throat loudly. "Shall I leave you do alone for bit?"

"Oh!" Éomer face turned an unnaturally bright color of crimson and quickly turned to his sister. "Éowyn, allow me to introduce you to the lady Yolina and her daughter Lillian and in her arms, her son Lexington. Milady, children, this is my sister Lady Éowyn."

"Hi," said Lillian looking at Éowyn brightly. "You're pretty. What happened to your arm?"

Éowyn smiled brightly at the child and quickly looked at her brother with an arched eyebrow. "So this is the Yolina that I have heard so much about?"

* * *

"Robin?"

Tim awoke with a start as he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed next to Cassandra, while the rest of his body was half hanging off the old wooden chair. His hand remained clenched around Cassandra's. He looked up to see Legolas standing besides him, looking unnaturally shaken for an elf. His normally clean blonde and kept hair looked almost disheveled.

"W-What it is?" he asked, with a shaky croak to his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is… well it is as well as they can be with recent events in considerations. But Tim you've been by Cassandra's side since we brought her up. You need to eat something, and get some proper sleep."

"I'm fine," Tim said in a low growl that sounded too much like Bruce. For most people that kind of tone was enough to get people to go away. But much to Legolas' credit he took the tone in the same manner as Alfred would. His eyes narrowed and his head lifted in defiance.

"No you are not," stated the elf with a harder tone. "You have not slept in nearly three days. You have not eaten since yesterday according to Éomer. You are going to make yourself sick and of no use to anyone."

"I said **I'm fine**," Robin repeated, sounding even more than like Batman than he would normally intend.

Legolas crossed his arms defiantly and tilted his head slightly to one side, taking in his surrogate brother's features. There was sorrow, fear and loneliness. He could see the shadows under Tim's eyes, the pale; almost gray pallor to his face. Not at all like the calculating, good-natured, kind-hearted Tim Drake he had met back home. The strong face he had known had faded into a careworn, tired young boy.

"You truly do love her, don't you?" Legolas then said. This had not been what Tim had expected, and tensed. He looked away from Legolas and back at the still form of Batgirl.

"Yeah, I do," he said with a nod.

"And she loves you," Legolas said. It was a statement, not a question. "And as such, I do not think that she would not want you to wear yourself out like this. Please little brother, come and eat something. Let your friends take some of the weight. We will watch over her for you. If anything should happen, we will summon you."

"We could have gone home."

Legolas paused, and stared at Tim in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Before you and guys showed up… Klarion was there. He was the kid who brought Batgirl and me to Middle Earth in the first place. He was working for Sauron but we stopped him and he offered to send up back home. But we didn't go. We had the chance to final go home but we didn't. Because we didn't want to abandon you guys… And I hate myself for saying this but… On a small level… I wish we had. I wish we had just gone into that portal not looked back. Then I could see my dad and Dana and my friends… and then Cassie would be safe… And then I feel horrible for thinking like that… For being selfish… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Legolas said kindly. "No one could blame you for that. But you know in the end, neither of your would have been happy. Cassandra did what she was born to do. What you both were **born** to do." Tim raised his head but Legolas cut him off as if he knew what Tim was going to say. "Yes, you were born for this Tim. Perhaps not in the same way that Cassandra was born for this life, but it was always your destiny. You are heroes. _Super_-heroes, if I remember that phrasing you used correctly. You may not have the powers that your old friends had, but that is what you are. You both gave freely of yourselves, never asking for anything in return from those you have helped. You came to our world, and you helped us fight a war that did not truly concern either of you. Yet you selflessly did it, not for gain, but because you felt it was right. And in the end we both know that is the way that Cassandra would want it to end. I know that is little comfort, but you should be proud of her and yourself."

Tim didn't' say anything. It felt as if his throat had closed up. Finally he managed to force out, "I just don't want to leave her alone."

"She's not alone and never will be," Legolas smiled. "She will always have you in her heart."

"What are you? A fortune cookie?" Robin asked in a sarcastic undertone. Legolas ignored the jibe and instead gave him a slightly more pointed look.

Giving a small breath, Tim nodded. He leaned down and kissed Cass' cheek softly. "I'll be back soon baby," he whispered.

He stood up on a pair of shaky legs, to which Legolas put a hand on his shoulder for support. The elf prince gave him an encouraging smile, and led him out of the room. Legolas stopped for a moment however and gazed back into the room with a quizzical expression.

"Something wrong?" Tim asked.

"No…" Legolas said slowly. "I just thought I… felt something. It was nothing."

But as Legolas closed the door behind them a strange thing happened. All the torches and candles set in the room were extinguished and all sound ceased. It was as if the entire world had gone quiet and dark. Then suddenly the darkness and shadows began merge and take an indecipherable shape in the center of the room, before engulfing Cassandra's form.

As if dowsed with cold water, Cassandra's back arched upwards, her brown eyes snapped open and her mouth widened as if to scream, though no sound came out. Then like the strings on a puppet being cut, she fell back upon the bed and did not move again.

* * *

Cassandra Cain was lost. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten here, or even if 'here' was a place. All she did know was that she was scared. Her entire body was in agonizing pain, not only from the many injuries that covered her body. Her mind felt as if it were splintered into many pieces and she was desperately trying hold together. She had never experienced something like this in her entire life.

Cain would never have allowed it. Batman would never have allowed it. SHE should never have allowed it. And yet here she was, curled up upon what she considered the ground, with her arms holding her knees closely to her chest. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Robin. He would understand where she was. He would be able to explain everything.

And suddenly it all stopped.

The pain, the fear, and confusion were all gone as if erased from her very being. Her mind felt as if it were being slowly reconnected. Soon Cassandra opened her eyes, though much to her chagrin it made little difference. All she could see was a great black void.

"Cassandra Cain," said a low distorted voice.

Cass spun around as a thick fog began overtake the 'landscape'. Then out of the mist a slim hooded figure appeared. Their body was draped in a long flowing cloak, and as they moved, it was as if they were floating rather than walking. Their face, if they had one, was cast into black shadows. She could not tell if it was a man or a woman beneath the cloak. She couldn't even read its body language.

Cassandra stared at the figure. She remembered seeing this figure before. It had been on a television show about two kids who had tricked a skeleton in black robes with a scythe into being their friend. Dick had been watching it, and invited her to watch it with him. He kept laughing loudly about it, but she hadn't really understood it. Why would kids want to be friend with a skeleton? And why was she worrying about that a time like this?

Nightwing had explained that the skeleton was supposed to be the personification of 'death'. This confused her even more. He had to explain that people didn't like to think about death as an abstract thing. They wanted to give it a face that they could fight. THAT was something Cass could understand. But she thought it was only supposed to be a cartoon. Of course, perhaps she was wrong now that she thought about it. After all, that old Green Lantern, Hal Jordan had become the Specter, which as Cass understood made him the wrath of God. And then there was the girl Robin knew. Secret. She used to be a warder of death. And Batgirl had once heard Superboy talk about some guy called the 'Black Racer' who tried to reap Steel's soul during that big space war.

So was this another Warder? Was this Death?

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"You are caught between the crossroads of life and death," said the figure darkly. "You're time on this world has come to an end. Now it is time for you must come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you do not belong here Cassandra," replied the figure. "I am here to take you to where you do belong."

Cassandra was not scared. Death was inevitable. That was the first thing that Cain taught her. But she was not content to give up without a fight. "No."

Death titled its head, but whether it was in amusement or confusion, Cassandra could not tell. "No?" it repeated.

"I can't go," Cassandra said a bit louder. She was rather surprised that Death was so willing to 'hear her out'. One would think after listening to so many people, it would have just said 'you dead get used to it. Now excuse me while I reap your soul' or something. "They still need me."

"This is not your place Cassandra," said Death.

"Yes it is," Cassandra said firmly. "My friends are at war… Sauron is still on the attack. My friends need me. **Tim** needs me."

"They can go on without you now as they have before," replied Death firmly. Its long dark cloak flapped and billowed as if caught in a small draft, though Batgirl could still not see who or what was beneath the cloth. "You're involvement in this war is over. You must let go of them."

"And what about Tim?" Cass demanded. "What about him? You think… I'm going to leave him?"

"Tim is safe for now. But his time on Middle-Earth shall soon be over as well and then you will be reunited with him soon enough."

Batgirl felt her heart freeze and her mouth run dry. "No… you can't…"

"Cassandra you must understand," said Death in a very unnervingly patient tone.

"No!" said Cass striding forward an expression of great anger upon her face. "You can't take him! He's still needed!"

"Calm yourself, Cassandra," urged Death with a bit more edge to its distant and distorted voice. This intensified Cassandra's already bubbling rage. Her hands balled up into fists, and it was clear she was only a few moments from attacking. "I said **calm yourself**."

As Death repeated itself, Cassandra felt as if all her anger had suddenly been siphoned out of her. All her anger, fear and confusion had vanished. Batgirl's eyes narrowed at the cloaked figure suspiciously. What was going on here?

"Please," Batgirl said looking imploring at the shadowy face of the hooded figure. "He deserves more time. Take me if you have to. I don't care. But Tim… Please give him more time. Don't take him yet."

Death stared at Batgirl for a long time, as if sizing her up. No it was more than that. It was almost as if it was looking into her. Reading her like Cassandra could read people's body language.

"Very well."

Cassandra froze and she felt her mouth drop open. She could not have heard that right. She had to have been mistaken. "R-Really?"

"Yes," conceded Death softly. "But I shall give you the time that you need, and then I shall have to return again."

"I understand," said Cassandra with a bow of her head.

"Then take of care one another. We shall meet again soon, Cassandra Cain." And before Batgirl could say anything else, the black shadows had once again consumed her.

* * *

Tim sat with his back against the wall to the House of Healing, with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his eyes staring blindly down at the broken white stone tiles of the floor. His mind kept flooding with images of Batgirl, lying unmoving back in her room, and wondering how much long she had left in this world.

"Here lad, eat this."

Tim looked up to see Gimli holding out a bowl of stew towards him. He tried to give the dwarf and appreciative smile, but it most likely came out looking more like a grimace. He took the bowl and stared at if for a moment, feeling no real desire to eat any of it.

"Tim eat it or we shall have the twins force it down your throat," said Legolas who appeared at Gimli's side. "And we both know that is not an idle threat."

Tim didn't smile and instead took the wooden spoon and lifted some of the stew into his mouth. It tasted like cardboard. After chewing it with an almost painful expression he finally swallowed hard and felt it plunk into his stomach like a lead weight into a bucket of water. He was not certain if the food was just poorly prepared, but in his current emotional state, he was pretty sure Alfred's roasted pheasant would have tasted like shredded newspapers.

Gimli and Legolas watched him force several more mouthfuls of food, before looking content and then sitting themselves down next to Tim. Gimli looked like he wasn't to say something, but every time that he opened his mouth; he ended up closing it a moment later. After a while he reached into his belt and pulled out a chunk of what looked like beef jerky and tore off a chunk with his teeth.

Legolas meanwhile had taken to humming softly to himself, watching as the clouds were passing over the sky. It was clear both of them didn't want push the subject that was on each of their minds.

"You guys don't need to baby-sit me," said Tim as he swallowed another mouthful of stew. "Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"No," said Legolas in an off-handed easygoing tone. "Not at the moment."

"We've got all the time in the world," Gimli added.

Tim shrugged and looked back at his stew before setting it down on the floor. If he tried to eat anymore of it he was going to vomit. Though from where he was sitting, it might very well taste better going up than it had going down.

The sound of soft footstep drew Tim's attention from his foul meal, and to a young man with dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His arm was held in a sling, and he had several bandages set at different parts of his body. Although he was wearing a shirt, the collar was opened enough to show what looked to be a rather decent burn. The young man looked at the Tim, Legolas and Gimli and walked slowly towards them.

"Forgive my interruption gentlemen, but you are Masters Legolas, Robin and Gimli, correct?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Aye, that's us," Gimli grunted. "Ye need something lad?"

"I am Faramir, son of Denethor. I was told by my friend, the halfling Pippin Took that you too were friends of my brother, Boromir."

Legolas and Gimli's eyebrow rose high, while Robin gave Faramir a quick appraising look. He could definitely see a family resemblance between this man and the fallen member of their Fellowship. They had the same sort of forehead and chin. Their eyes however were very different. Boromir's eyes had carried a hard, blazing look to them. Faramir's eyes were softer and held an air of wisdom behind them.

"Yes, he was dear friend," said Legolas, standing up and bowing to Faramir, "and a great warrior."

"We're all very sorry fer yer loss," Gimli said, solemnly.

"Thank you," Faramir said, bowing his head. "I am simply glad to know that his death was while battling to protect his friends. It was how he would have wanted to go."

Legolas and Gimli nodded understandably. Tim however thought back to his last meeting with Boromir and how he had been the one who directed the nobleman towards helping Merry and Pippin and then to his death. "He was a good guy in the end," Robin said softly.

Faramir smiled a bit, but looked concerned at Robin's despondent expression. "I'm sorry, are you well Master Robin?"

"Yeah, I'm getting by," Tim said.

"One of our friends was gravely injured," Legolas supplied, when Faramir continued to looked concerned. "We are all fearful for her well-being."

"I am sorry," Faramir said, bowing his head. "If it is not crossing a line, might I ask-"

"The Ring Wraith," Robin said flatly. "He stabbed her through the abdomen."

Faramir winced, and bowed his head again. "I am sorry."

Robin didn't know what to say, and instead just nodded. Legolas and Gimli began chatting quietly with Faramir about the recent battles, while they allowed Robin to fall into silent thought, although each of them kept shooting a steady stream of concerned looks at him. After a while the twins came out, each of them looking subdued and tired, but still willing to offer their trademark smiles upon seeing their friends. They wasted no time to get Gimli into a ten minute rant about how he would love to put sharpen his axes on their skulls.

"How are the others?" Legolas asked.

"Well, Merry is currently on his second helping of porridge and I am fairly certain he sent Pippin out to locate a roasted boar," said Elladan.

"Meanwhile," continued Elrohir, "the lady Éowyn is awake and speaking with her brother and some 'friends' though I use the term loosely, considering the immense blush on the King of Rohan's face…"

Everyone gave a snort of laughter except for Robin and Faramir, the latter of whom was looking curious again. "This Lady Éowyn… is she by chance the other woman whom had fought during the battle against the Witch King? The reports I've been given have been a bit sporadic, but that seems to be the common tale. She has long blond hair and dark blue eyes…?"

"Aye that's her," Gimli said with a smile casting the others an amused look. "Lovely woman and a fierce warrior. She an' the hobbit were the ones to kill the wrenched Black Rider, as I hear it."

Faramir nodded, but seemed suddenly pensive, and his eyes were twinkling slightly as he said under his breath, "Éowyn…"

The door the House of Healing was suddenly kicked open and Aragorn came sweeping out. His expression was one of the up most urgency. "Robin!" he said, catching sight of the boy wonder. "You must come quickly!"

Everyone froze, and stared at Aragorn with matching expression of fear. They slowly turned to look at Robin. His throat had gone dry. His hands had suddenly clenched tightly into fists. Swallowing hard, Tim stood up, his hold body shaking.

The two of them raced down the stone hallway, each step bringing a painful jab to Robin's heart. He should never have left her side. He should have stayed beside her and held her hand. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as he ran.

As the reached the door to Cassandra' room, Gandalf came out wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gandalf…" Tim began, his voice breaking. "I-Is she-?"

"You'd best go inside, Timothy," he said with an even tone of voice. Tim swallowed hard again, and slipped into the room. The lights were dimmed, and much of the room was cast in soft shadows, yet Tim could see Cassandra's body. Closing his eyes, he stepped closer to her bedside, bracing himself for the worse.

"Tim, open your eyes."

Tim froze in mid-step, and he could literally feel his heart stop. Slowly his blue eyes opened to look into the smiling face of Cassandra Cain.

"Hi Tim," said Cassandra brightly. "You look like crap."

* * *

Soon after Tim, Aragorn and Gandalf were surrounding Cassandra's bedside. The three of them were staring down at her with anxiously, uncertain what to say. They had come out of near death experiences more times than they cared to count, but this situation was nearly as confounding as Gandalf's resurrection from the dead. Cassandra had been brutally stabbed in the stomach and poisoned with a dark magical essence. And yet here she was, talking happily with the three of them as if nothing odd had happened to her.

The rest of the Fellowship, along with Éowyn, Éomer, and Faramir were waiting outside the room, anxiously awaiting word on Cassandra's well being. Legolas had even been kind enough to carry Merry down from his room and set him down in a chair next to Cassandra's door.

"How are you feeling, Cassandra?" asked Gandalf, eyeing her curiously.

"Fine," she said frankly. "Bored. And my back… feels… um…"

"Painful? Stiff? Tense?" Tim supplied.

"Stiff," she said with a thankful smile. "But okay."

Gandalf's brows were furrowed in clear indication that he was not completely content with this answer. Neither were Tim nor Aragorn. The later of which, gave Cassandra an awkward bow of his head. "Forgive me, Cassandra, but might I look at your wounds again? No doubt your bandages need to be replaced as it is."

Cassandra shrugged and looked at Tim with an odd smile on her face. It didn't seem completely real. Almost slightly forced.

"How's your head?" she asked. She pointed to where the scar on Tim's forehead and eyebrow from when Klarion had struck him with his magical attack.

"I'm fine," he said with a very real smile, looking down at her. He looked away hastily however and felt his face blushing horribly when Aragorn pulled down Cassandra's bed sheet and began undoing the white bandages that were wrapped around her chest and stomach. Yet, as happy as he was to see her, the detective inside him was bursting with questions. Less than a few hours ago she looked like she was all but dead, and now she looked as if she had just woken up from a restful afternoon nap. It didn't make sense. "I'm more concerned about you though. I don't understand how-"

"I don't believe it!" gasped Aragorn loudly and interrupting Robin. He was looking completely dumbfounded as he pulled back the blood soaked bandage from Cassie's stomach and stared at her abdomen.

"What is it?" asked Gandalf.

"Her wounds!"

"What about them?" Robin asked with a fearful crack in his voice.

"They're completely gone!"

"WHAT!" The unified cry of surprise did not only come from Gandalf and Robin, but also from the other side of the door, where no doubt the twins and the rest of the Fellowship had been listening intently.

"Her wounds… they're completely healed over. Even those made by the Nazgûl. They have completely vanished! Look!" Tim and Gandalf got to their feet and rushed to Batgirl's bedside. Aragorn had placed a cloth over Cassandra's chest to allow her some decency and had pulled down her sheet just below her bellybutton while revealing her stomach for all to see. And sure enough, the area of her abdomen, which previously had four deep wounds, was now smooth and healed. The only visible damage were the many wounds that had long since been etched into her body since childhood. .

"But how is that possible?" asked Gandalf. He was staring at Cassandra's stomach so pointedly that it was almost as if he expected the answer to be written there in magic marker.

"I have no idea," replied Aragorn, running a finger at a point where he had been certain had once had a deep wound and then scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I just don't know how this could have happened."

Tim looked at Cassandra, who had not said anything during this. Instead she was staring fixedly out the window, her expression distant and brooding. "Cassie?" he said tentatively. "Do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

Cassandra watched a bird flew across the window before looking back at Tim. With every moment that passed, she was finding it harder to remember her talk with the cloaked figure. She contemplated what to tell them for several moments until at last she shook her head.

"No," she said. "No idea."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_**Review Response Time**_

_**Fusion Blaster**: Sorry I couldn't give you a Batgirl and Éowyn team-up, but since our fair Shield Maiden was already teamed up with a certain hobbit, I didn't think that Batgirl should steal their thunder. As for Tim… well I thought he took things as well as someone could take it._

**_Toblerone:_** _Well you can't say that I've never given ya anything. For as you can see our girl is still alive. Though I must say, I'm thrilled to know that I had such an intense impact on my readers. Thank you._

**_XinnLarjgin:_** :Holds up tissue: _Dry those tears, cause as you can see you can't keep a good Batgirl down. And they're already the Gotham Knights of Middle-Earth so… why would I need to say that again? Hehe._

**_Soothing Burns:_** _Ah, the reader's death threat. I honestly think there is no greater compliment than to know that my readers will murder me. Thank you so much._

**_Alia GL:_** _Fanfics, like life are hardly ever fair. But I was kind enough to cut you a break this time around. I can't really say much on the future of the kids, except read on. Yeah, it's vague, but what do ya expect from me? I'm evil remember?_

**_Kusco:_** _I'm so glad that you're still enjoying my little story. It's been a major trip intertwining the two worlds, but one that I've thoroughly been enjoying. Batgirl of course is still alive, but the future of our young heroes as a whole is really up in the air, so who can really say?_

**_Coral Skipper:_** _Glad to know my work is being compared to the Infinite Crisis (Which I'm waiting excitedly for the ending of). And yeah, I keep hearing the Willingham is a decent writer, but I never read Fables or DoV and don't really have much desire to. I don't think I could get through them without swearing a lot. I have little respect for a writer who is given control of a book and yet admits to never even READ any comics involving the title character of said books. As thus, he must be slapped repeatedly with his own comics (in hardback form) until he apologies to us the fans. _

**_Theo Gray:_** _WOOHOO! 200 Percent evil AND another death threat! I'm on a role! Thank you ever so much!_

**_Special Thanks to:_** _Proponent of EVO, Diviner, Gundum M, TheOneBlueGecko_


	42. New Tactics

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._

**Author's Note:** _Yes, our little guest star from the last chapter was quit the odd little curve ball huh? So glad it worked out for you. Now in this chapter, originally in the book they introduced Prince Imrahil, but like Peter Jackson, I found the Prince like Tom Bombadil and his wife sadly unnecessary plot development-wise. Still, he's worth mentioning. As always please review, cause it makes me a happy writer and makes me want to update sooner… _

* * *

**Chapter 41  
New Tactics**

"I want to get outta bed," Cassandra pouted in an uncharacteristically child-like voice. She went so far as to give Tim and Aragorn the quivering lower lip and wide puppy-dog eyes as she said it. The two of them made quickly to avert their eyes from her, knowing full well the danger her pout could pose to even the strongest of wills.

'_I blame Nightwing and Black Canary for this,'_ Tim thought to himself darkly.

"Cass, you practically… well… you practically died last night," Tim said with mild exasperation and awkwardness. "I'm thinking that after something like that, it would warrant that you take it easy for today, okay?"

"But I'm booored," she moaned, bouncing slightly on the bed to emphasis her abundance of energy. "Besides… small thing like that… not stop Batman or you." She smiled proudly at the cold glare shot at her. "Tim I'm okay. I'm not hurt… anymore. Please… can I go out? I wanna go see friends."

Aragorn sighed and cast a side look at Robin. Both of them had been uneasy about putting too much on Cassandra. They, along with Gandalf, were still trying to figure our how Cassandra could still be alive after nearly dying from the Nazgûl, much less how she had healed up so quickly and completely. The Black Breath wasn't something that people could easily recover from. Even Aragorn's healing hands could not accelerate the recovery rate that much. Gandalf was at a complete loss, as were the elves. All of them kept saying they 'sensed something' but what it was they sense, they couldn't even begin to guess what that something was. And then there was Cassandra who couldn't or wouldn't tell them, either.

Robin meanwhile had momentarily considered that perhaps Cassandra was actually metahuman, but he knew that wasn't true. Batman and Leslie Thompkins had both run blood and DNA tests over Cassandra when she joined the team. Her fighting skills were near metahuman, and Batman had wanted to make certain he knew what he was dealing with. In the end he had proven that she was indeed human who's natural skills had been developed to metahuman levels.

So how did she survive near death at the hands of the Witch King?

"I suppose we don't have much reason to keep her here anymore," said Aragorn finally, looking at Robin. "Her wounds have vanished after all, and she is seems fit to move."

Robin gave a sigh. "Alright," he conceded. "Just take it easy okay, Cass? Don't push yourself any more than you need to."

"You sound like Alfred," Cassandra mused with a playful smile.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tim said shrugging. He reached to the freshly laundered clothes sitting on a nearby table and laid them on the end of her bed. "We'll be outside, while you change, okay?"

Giving her a smile, the pair of men left the room, and closed the door behind them. Once outside, their expression became serious. "Are you as weirded out about this as I am right now?"

"If by 'weirded out' you mean concerned about Cassandra, then yes. Very much so," Aragorn said. "But she says that she is fine. Unless she knows something that she is not telling us, I don't know what else we can do or say."

Robin nodded darkly. What he wouldn't give to have access to the Batcave or his forensics lab back at Titans Tower right now. At least then he could run some sort of test. A few moments later, the door opened and Cassandra came skipping out, dressed in her leather pants, boots and a new dark gray tunic. The tunic given to her by Éowyn was too badly damaged during the battle, and all that left was bloodied rags. On her wrists she was wearing her Mithril bracelets.

She paused and stared at them. "Everything okay?" she asked, watching them shrewdly.

"Fine," they said together. They both were smiling down at her and doing their best to hide their concern, but they should have known better. "Guys… I can still read you both. I'm okay. Stop worrying."

Robin sighed, and Aragorn's smiled faded. The both wondered why they had even tried to lie. "Cassandra you have to understand, we're rather concerned about you," said Aragorn finally. "The injuries you sustained should not have healed so quickly. What if there is–"

"So what happens now?" Batgirl interrupted. She really didn't want to hear them talking about how weird it was that her injuries had healed or about she should be dead. Her mind was still fuzzy about the things that had happened, but she could still vaguely remember the hooded figure that had come to collect her, and she knew it was not something she felt she could share with either of them. Not yet at least.

Aragorn and Robin exchanged significant looks, before the Ranger-turned-King answered. "I am not certain yet. We've still many men canvassing the fields and castle ruins, searching for survivors, as well as destroying the orc bodies and such."

"But what about Sauron?" Batgirl persisted.

"I… have an idea," Aragorn said softly.

"One that I think might be too risky, even for you Ranger-boy," Robin said darkly towards Aragorn.

Batgirl frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Cassandra," Aragorn said, casting Robin a pointed side-glance. It was clear that the pair of them had been discussing this 'idea' and Robin was less than thrilled with it. "Now if the two of you will excuse me, I have to meet with Gandalf."

He gave them both a bow of his head and walked down the hallway towards the oak doors of the Healing House. As he left Robin shook his head slightly,

"He's nervous," Batgirl declared.

"Well, he's pretty much King now," Robin said. "He's done the walk of the dead guys, accepted the re-made sword and looked into the seeing stone. All that's missing is the crown and he's got all the requirements covered. It has to be a lot of pressure on him, especially right now. The war is far from over, especially as long as the One Ring is still out there somewhere."

Cassandra nodded, her eyes darkening at the thought. Everything felt so complicated sometimes. Cain used to make it so clear for her. Kill or be killed. That was what he taught. And as gruesome as that moniker sounded it was simple.

She was pulled form her thoughts as a firm hand closed on her own and squeezed softly. She looked up at Robin who smiled at her reassuringly. "Come on, I'm sure the others really want to see you."

Smiling, Cassandra allowed Tim to lead her out of the House of Healing and towards a small garden that had apparently survived the recent conflict without damage. Merry who was wearing a long nightgown and robe was seated on the ground surrounded by Pippin, Legolas and Gimli, all of whom were talking contently with one another. Gimli, Merry and Pippin were each smoking from long wooden pipes, sending the occasional smoke ring into the air.

"Hey guys, look who I brought," Robin said, waving at the group. At the site of Cassandra, the faces of the two hobbits lit up.

"Cassie!" they cried out in unison.

"How are ye feeling?" asked Pippin, jumping up and embracing her. Merry looked ready to do the same, but as he tried to straighten himself up, he winced and relaxed back down, instead relying on smiling up at her. "When Gandalf told us what happened to ye we were so worried cuz he said that ye might not make it through the night and-"

"PIPPIN!" Merry snapped incredulously.

"Its okay," Cass said, a small giggle escaping from her. She walked over to Merry and knelt down so as to hug him gently and kissed the top of his head.

"Achem," Gimli grunted at Cass. "What? Dinnae we get any proper greetings?"

Cass arched an eyebrow at Gimli. "How many Nazgûl… you help kill?"

Gimli's face turned a bright shade of red, before Cass kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and ducked his head while everyone else burst into laughter. When the laughter had subsided, Cass looked back at Merry concernedly.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, though the healers and Aragorn say it will be a bit of time before I'm allowed to go anywhere outside this here garden," Merry said, somewhat dejectedly, while fingering a loose strand of thread in his robe.

"Enjoy the time," Robin said with a grin. "After all, its rare when a real-life hero gets to take some time off from saving a city. Trust us. We know how it is." He jutted his thumb at Batgirl and himself.

Merry blushed and gave a slightly content smile. "You think I'm a hero?" he asked.

Pippin rolled his eyes, but Batgirl nodded fervently. "Yep. You kicked ass."

"Oh stop, before his ego gets anymore swollen than it already is," said Pippin with a dramatic sigh.

Tim smiled and reached over to ruffle Pippin's hair. "Oh let him enjoy it. Don't think we didn't hear how you saved Faramir and Gandalf. You're as much of a hero as any of us." He arched one of his eyebrows challengingly. "There, does it feel good to rub it in Pip?"

Pippin tried to glare reproachfully at Robin, but was unsuccessful and instead gave a wide self-satisfying grin. He then looked back over at Cassandra and without any attempt at subtly asked, "So how come you're all healed up already?"

"Pippin!" snapped Merry yet again.

Batgirl leaned back in her chair and shrugged offhandedly while avoiding Robin's gaze. "We don't know yet," she answered. If she wasn't about to tell Robin that what she believed to be the personification of Death had come to her rescue, she wasn't about to tell the Hobbits, Legolas or Gimli yet.

"So what exactly happened after we left?" Legolas asked Robin and Batgirl, with a curious side look. "Merry had told us of what happened after you left Rohan, but we haven't heard yet of your parts in the battle."

With everything the battle, none of them had really taken the time to talk about what had happened to them since they separated. And so the six friends spent an hour sharing their stories. Pippin in particular had been excited to hear about the trek through the Path of the Dead and Robin and Batgirl's battle against Klarion and the Dragon. Yet as they drew towards the final confrontation against the Witch King, everyone had gained a somber expression and began casting Batgirl anxious looks. Batgirl however rolled her eyes and drove on with the story, with almost suspicious casualness. During their conversation, Éowyn had come by, along with little Lillian who had immediately hugged Robin and told him happily about their trip from the Westfold. Smiling wide, Éowyn soon pried the small girl away from the group so as to return her back to her mother.

Soon after they had fallen into a comfortable silence that was broken by a rather loud grumbling sound. Everyone's heads instinctively shot towards the two hobbits. "Wasn't me," said Merry, throwing up his hands. Everyone raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay it was."

"Me too," said Pippin, with a sheepish grin.

"Well then it is a good thing we brought these peace offerings, is it not?" said a jovial voice as Elrohir and Elladan leapt over a nearby stone well, landing on either side of the hobbits. They offered the two of them small bundles with bread and several pieces of fruit.

Pippin wasted no time to dig in, while Merry frowned and stared at them. "Why did ye call them 'peace offerings'?"

Elladan grimaced. "Well, Aragorn is calling a meeting but only asked for Robin, Legolas, Batgirl and Gimli."

"W'y na' us?" asked Pippin, around a mouthful of bread.

"Well obviously because I'm not up fer any meetings," said Merry in a disgruntle tone. "And you because… Well…"

"Because I'm me?" asked Pippin, glaring at the bread in his hand as if it had done him a personal wrong.

"Actually," said Elladan frowning at Merry for a moment before looking at Pippin with a smile, "it is because he expects you to head down to the armory and speak with a soldier by the name of Bergil. He is to fit you for a new set of armor. He says that those whom are planning to represent their people, should look at his best."

Pippin's face lit up and smiling he looked to Merry who gave him a proud and approving nod. "Make the Shire proud Pip."

"If only Frodo and Sam were here," Pippin said sadly.

* * *

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," said Gandalf in a low tone. "The darkness is deepening."

These foreboding words were met by silence from those assembled in the halls of Citadel. Like the rest of the castle, the hall was made of white stone, with high windows allowing the mid-day sunlight to fill the room. All along the walls were statues of great and brown men, no doubt past the past kinds of Gondor. And at the end of the chamber was a large platform with a high-back white throne upon it, no doubt to be used only the king of Gondor. In front of the throne was a smaller black one, which had been used for many years by the Stewards of Gondor.

Currently Gimli was resting comfortably on said throne, puffing on his pipe with a mildly bored expression. Besides him stood Legolas and Éomer, both of who were wearing grim expressions. The twins were standing together in matching poses with there arms crossed. Batgirl had somehow managed to climb onto the ledge of one of the high windows and was looking down at them, while Robin stood besides Gandalf, his expression dark and brooding.

"You always know how to liven up a party, old man," Robin said sardonically.

Aragorn meanwhile held his back to his friends, his eyes staring up at one of the many white stone statues that filled the massive hall intently. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

"Its only a matter of time," Gandalf said, a rare expression of defeat upon his aging face. "He has suffered a defeat, yes but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli who had taken a seat in the chair previously used by the Steward, puffed on his pipe as if only mildly interested in things. "Let him stay there," he said with a cocky smirk. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because according to our intelligence, 10,000 orcs now stand in the lands of Mordor, and could very well be the only thing left between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said as if explain that 2 plus 2 equaled 4 to a toddler.

"Not to mention if we give Sauron anymore time to regroup, we run the risk of him bringing in another big-bad for us to worry about," Robin said darkly. "Need we remind you about Klarion and his pet dragon? You may not have been there, but a good few hundred men can vouch for how bad it got."

Gimli's smug expression faded slightly. "Well, what are the chances that he'd have another of them Witch Boys, eh?" he asked. "An' dragon's haven't been seen around these parts in age, and that was only because of the brat."

"What are the chance he doesn't have something bigger than a Witch Boy or Dragon. You know, something along the lines of a Balrog?" Robin countered. "I don't know about you, but I don't think we could afford to take the time to find out."

While this wiped any smugness completely form Gimli's face, it also brought a horrifying look a realization to Gandalf's.

"I've sent him to his death," he said, clearly referring to Frodo.

"No," snapped Aragorn turning to face the White Wizard. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Aragorn answered. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli chocked on his pipe, while the others exchanged disbelieving looks. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer declared.

Aragorn nodded. "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed on upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas realized and a sinister sort of grin formed on his lips.

"Brilliant!" Elladan said smiling wide.

"I know there was a reason we let him inside our family," added Elrohir approvingly.

"Certainty of death… Small chance of Success…" Gimli grunted, taking a long drag on his pipe. "What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf said knowingly. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will," Aragorn said with a confident smirked.

"And all we have to do is hope that your attempt doesn't end up killing you in the end," said Robin forebodingly. He had been leaning up against throne's platform, while wearing a pensive scowl on his face.

"What?" Éomer asked, turning to look from Aragorn to the Boy Wonder and back again.

"Haven't you all been wondering how he plans to get Sauron's attention?" Robin said. "It not like we've got Sauron's cell on speed-dial folks. Aragorn is going to use the Palatine."

Everyone gapped at Robin before swinging their heads around to stare wide-eyed at Aragorn. None of them had actually thought about that until now, how Aragorn was planning to work this out. Obviously they would need to get Sauron's attention before showing up at the Black Gate, otherwise they might not be able to clear them out fast enough.

Batgirl meanwhile had felt her entire body tense up at the memory of when she had made contact with the seeing stone, and stared at Aragorn as if he had grown a second head.

"Are ye insane?" Gimli asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"If he is, then he must be our brother," said Elladan half joking and half nervous.

"That think nearly killed Cassie and Pippin," Gimli continued, "and it did ye a bit of pain too! Ye can't seriously be thinkin' about trying to use that thing."

"It is mine to control. I am the King of Gondor," Aragorn declared.

"Aragorn with all due respect, _so what_?" Robin asked, his expression not one of insubordination, but frank concerned. "You've had very limited practice with the stone. You don't fully know what to expect from it. Meanwhile Sauron has had a good few decades to play with it. He's got the advantage in this toy. There is no telling what he'll do to you when you use it. You could very well be completely at his mercy, and then where will that leave us?"

Aragorn stared at Robin for a long time, which was finally broken by Aragorn. "Robin do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Robin said without pause. "But its Sauron I don't trust."

"If you trust me, my friend, then you must let me do this," Aragorn explained. "According to legend only the King of Gondor can truly control the Palantir. This could very well the final trial I must take to fully accept my position. And we have few options left to us. All we know for certain is that Frodo is somewhere in Mordor, and we must give him any chance we can for him to accomplish his mission." Aragorn become quite and then said softly. "I promised to give my life to protect him, and I still hold myself to that oath."

"As do we all," Legolas added.

Robin stared at Aragorn for a long time, before finally nodded. "Do what you have to."

With a brave smile, Aragorn clasped his hand to Robin's shoulder before looking. "Then let us begin the end game."

* * *

Left alone in the now darkened throne Room, Aragorn slowly approached the platform in which stood the seat, which he must one day take. Set at the foot of it, what a familiar a bulky bundle of red and gold cloth, though from beneath the corners a soft light seemed to emanate.

As he walked, he pulled his sword from its sheath and steadied himself. Despite the brave face he had worn in front of his friend, he knew this could very well be one of the most difficult thing had would do since beginning this quest. Robin was right in saying Sauron would have a better knowledge of the Palantir use and abilities. But he could not let that deter him from his duty.

Outside the throne room, he knew that Robin, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer and Gandalf were all waiting, ready to run in and break the connection if the need came. He felt slightly more heartened to know his friend were will to support him, even in the most folly of moves.

Taking a final breath, he dropped down to his knees and pulled back the cloth, revealing the familiar black stone from with a fire internal light blazed. Licking his lips and tensed his muscle, he brought his exposed left hand close to the stone's surface. Even without touching it he could feel a powerful surge of energy coursed through him causing a brief wince to register on his face. Breathing deeply, and clenching he jaw, he finally forced his hand to connect with the cold stone, sending more powerful shock of energy to run through his form. Slowly he lifted the stone up his eye level and opening his lids, he let his gray eyes gaze deeply into the fiery center. As he did so the internal fire intensified to the point where the entire ball looked as if it were made of pure flame.

Aragorn did not release the Palantir, but instead stared unflinchingly into it. The fire within the ball parted, and Aragorn could see a black tower with tall ramparts in a decollate wasteland. The image then zoomed towards the top of the tower, revealing a massive fiery eye, with a black slanted pupil like that of a cat's.

A dark rasping and indigestible sound seemed to call out from the stone, but Aragorn's grip tightened in response to it. "Long have you hunted me," he said to clenched teeth. "Long, have I eluded you. No more."

Now was the time to put his plan into action. Aragorn raised his sword Andúril across his chest. His eyes widened and a sneer pulled at his face. As if cringing at the sight of the sword, the flames from the fire momentarily intensified, and the black pupil of the eye dilated. "Behold the Sword of Elendil!"

Within the black pupil, Aragorn could momentarily make out a scene of a noble young prince cutting the fingers from a monster in horrible and sinister iron armor. The image then changed, and Aragorn's resolve wavered as he saw his love, Arwen laying back on a familiar bench in Rivendell. Her face was ashen, almost ghost like and even her lips, which had, once been a red as any ruby, was cold and blue. The rasping voice of Sauron laughed and sneered maliciously at Aragorn.

Unable to hold himself any longer, Aragorn released the stone and stumbled back. As he did so, the chain of the silver necklace that he had treasured above all his other possessions, broke. He watched transfixed as the silver object fell to the black marble stone and shattered, feeling a part of his soul shatter with it.

* * *

Cassandra sat on the balcony of her new bedroom, her eyes fixated on the fiery light coming from Mordor in the distance. Down in the Pelennor Fields, she could still make out a number of bond fires, made in order to destroy the many orc bodies that littered the fields. The light from the fires though, were making it clear that the Rohan clean-up crew still had a lot of work to do if the hundreds of still black forms were any indication. Needless to say it was a horribly dreary sight to behold.

Shaking her head, she pulled the blue dressing gown tighter to her body, as if trying to keep out some non-existent breeze. The others were all back at the throne room, awaiting the outcome of Aragorn's attempt at using the seeing stone. Yet again she shivered at the memory of her own contact with that horrible piece of rock. Aragorn was up amongst the strongest men she had ever had the pleasure of knowing, but she still worried for his safety against someone like Sauron.

Shaking her head, Cass reached up and pulled a strand of her long black hair behind her head. She then tensed momentarily and her eyes narrowed.

"I have… a door you know," she said with a smile and she turned around to look at Robin whom was hanging from a long bit of rope, tied to the balcony above her own. He was grinned a bit as he lowered himself onto the railing of her balcony and dropped into a balanced crouch.

"Yeah, I know, but I always thought girls like the idea of their prince charming climbing to the top of a castle to see them," he said with a shrug and a cocky smirk. "I even wore my best cape for you and everything." He held up a corner of his elf cloak with a flourish.

"Stupid Tim," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. "How did it go?"

"Well, Aragorn is still alive if that's what you're asking," Robin said with a heavy sigh. He climbed off the railed and crossed his arms. "But he got pretty shaken up… but it sounds like Sauron bought the bait. We head out at dawn."

Batgirl nodded darkly. "This world… almost as bad as our world sometimes."

"Yeah, but if Frodo does his job, then we might actually have a chance at making it a little better," Robin replied. He could see the light intensity from the fires of Mount Doom changes, no doubt from a small eruption. Or Perhaps Sauron was getting pissy again.

"They'll do it," she said firmly. "They'll beat him."

"I don't doubt it for a minute," Robin said in agreement. "Still… it would be nice to know how far along and Sammy are right now. All this not knowing… it really makes you appreciate Oracle."

Cass nodded, thinking fondly of her mentor, and not for the first or last time wondering how Barbara and everyone else were doing.

"Cass, do you regret what we did?" Robin asked quietly. He strode to the front of the balcony and leaned over the railing. "Not going back home when we had the chance. I mean, Klarion is right. We very well could be stuck here forever now. For all Batman and the others know, we're dead, and they've stopped looking for us. It's been so long since we left…"

"No, I don't regret it," Cass said firmly. She moved behind Robin and wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, laying her head against his back. "We helped save people, even if one of them… was Klarion. We did good. Why do you…? Oh." She pulled back slight, and he turned around to look at her. "Because of… what happened to me."

"Cass," Robin began, gaining a far more bat-like tone to his voice, "You know that all of us are still a bit… concerned about what happened to you."

"I know."

"Then you know, that we need to figure out what caused you to become miraculously healed in a matter of hours when everything we tired fail miserably," Robin said walking around Cassandra so he could look at her. "I need you to be honest with me Cass. Do you remember anything about what happened between your fight with the Witch King to you waking up in the Healing House?"

Batgirl frowned, and crossed her arms across her chest. She knew she couldn't keep telling Robin she didn't remember. Yes, her memory of the events felt fractured, but she still had the gist of it. And she knew part of it affected Robin just as much as it did her.

"I remember darkness," she said finally. "Feeling… lost. Broken. And then I was… fixed. No more pain. No more… fear." Robin was staring intently at her, drinking in each word that spilled from her mouth. "Then… a voice."

"What did it say?" Robin coaxed.

Batgirl looked at Tim. "I can't… remember really," she admitted truthfully. "Only that… they'd be back."

"Back?" Robin repeated, tensing up.

"For me," she said softly, her eyed now downcast. "Do you remember that cartoon…? Dick used to watch… um… Billy and Mandy?"

Robin nodded, though it took a moment for the information to click in his brain. "Wait… you think it was…"

"Death." Batgirl nodded solemnly.

Robin stared at her for a long time. For a moment she thought he was going to burst out laughing or go all 'Batman' on her and say that it was scientific impossibility, or worse, freak out and start trying to needlessly protect her. He didn't do any of the above however. Instead, scratched the tip of his chin thoughtfully and frowned a bit, before taking up to pacing the length of the balcony.

"Tim?"

"Is there anything else that you remember?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"No," she admitted. "Robin… Tim, do you think…?"

"I don't know," he said looking at her. There was no mistaking that those words left his mouth with incredible reluctance. He always hated saying it. And for a brief moment he could hear Superboy's voice saying, '_Hey look Rob, if you're going to act like team leader, you don't get to say 'I don't know'!' _

Cassandra walked over and cupped Tim's face softly in her hand. "You do know… what ever happens to me… it's not your fault, right?"

Tim's eyes narrowed and jaw became set at these words. It was clearly the look of a member of the Bat-Clan. "Nothing is going to happen to you," he said firmly. "I won't let it."

Smiling, Cassandra pushed away Robin's own black hair off his forehead. It had gotten so long that he was beginning to share a distinct similarity with Aragorn. "Tim listen," she said just as firmly. He tried to turn away, but she forced his head back and met him a hard glare. "Tim, we don't know what will… happen. Its what makes… life exciting, right?" Tim of course did not smile. Instead he continued to wear that cute yet annoyingly set bat-glare. "If something… If I have to go, it is not your fault Tim and never will be. And if you don't believe that…" She curled up a fist and held it up to his nose. "…I'll hit you."

"Cassandra, this is no times for jokes," Tim reprimanded.

"I'm not joking. I really will hit you," she replied, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Tim please… don't ob… um… what's that word? You keep thinking about one thing until you make yourself sick? Batman does it."

"Obsess?" Tim said, with a cringe.

Cassandra nodded and her eyes looked pointedly at him. "Right. Don't obsess over what might happen." Her face softened and she reached up and began caressing his face soothingly. "Let's just enjoy… the time we have together, okay? That's… all anyone has."

Tim looked at Cassandra sadly for a long time. He had gotten her back and now had to live with the knowledge that he could loose her again. The idea of it tore his heart in half and made his stomach burn as if a fire had been lit inside it. But the possibility of loss was not new to either of them, he reminded himself. It was what they had signed up for when they took on the mantles as the third Robin and third Batgirl. When they had agreed to become part of the legacy, they knew that they would be doing a lot of things, but putting a stopper in death, was not one of them. Not always.

Tim was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Cass press her body close to his and wrap her arms around his neck. He titled his head downwards, and their lips pressed softly together. Tim's arms snaked around Cassandra's body, until on hand was rest on the small of her back while the other made it's way to the back of her head, increasing the kiss considerably.

The kiss broke, leaving the pair of them to stare longingly at one another. Finally Tim bent down and wrapped his arm around the bend of Cassandra's leg before lifting her up into his arms. Cassandra had seen this move coming, but she was still surprised by it. She kept a firm hold around Tim's neck as he carried her into the sleeping chamber, and laid her back on the large four-poster bed, which creaked softly under her weight. Tim then climbed onto the bed besides her and bent down to resume kissing her.

Tim moved slowly down her body, a series of kissed going from her lips, to her jaw line and then to her neck and collarbone. Cassandra felt every single kiss burning like fire, and the way Tim's hands could make her skin tingle was almost mind numbing. A soft moan escaped from her lips, as Tim's hand found it's way to her hip and his lips nibbled on her neck. One of her hands hand entwined its fingers through his hair, and the other rest on his arm. Cassandra lifted Tim's head up and brushed her lips against his with a kiss softer, but deeper than any he'd ever known before.

He rolled on to his back and she with him. His hands still holding to her waist pulled her up against him as Cassandra's kisses slowly became more persistent. His tongue flicked lightly at her lips until they parted deliciously, granting him access to her warm mouth. Having withstood the wait for her for far too long already, his hand gently touched the cords of her robe.

"Tim?" Tim raised his head back and met Cassandra's eyes warmly. She could read him like a book, but she still brought herself to say in a soft voice, "Are you sure?"

Tim stared into her brown eyes for a several moments before leaning back down to kiss her deeply. As he pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against Cassandra's and they shared a smile. "Yes, I am."

Cassandra's smile widened, and she then pulled Tim's head closer for another deep kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Review Response_**

**Theo Gray:** Hope ya didn't break anything with that fall. And 150-200 still works for me. Our guest appearance is clearly odd even when it comes to Batgirl and Robin though I fear I can't really say what is 'up' with it as of yet. I'm sure to answer all your questions at some point… right?

**Trebeco:** Always glad to know you're enjoying the story. Though the Death reference wasn't intended as Bill and Ted Bogus Journey, but rather the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (you were close though). Nightwing always seemed like a Cartoon Fan to me. You know, the whole kid-at-heart thing he's got going for him. Batgirl's deal with our cloaked friend is going to have some interesting outcomes for both our masked heroes. Now as for a sequel, I certainly have some ideas in the works. Several of which would involve the Hobbits in the DCU. But this all really depends on how things turn out in this story, won't they? 

**Rleigh: **Thanks for the review. It's certainly been a long time since I got one of you nice reviews. Yes, Cass is still around… _for now_. Since I don't want fans to be arrest for threatening a writer (no matter how much he deserves it), I do appreciate the thought. Heh.

**XinnLarjgin:** Time as you will see, is a rather relative subject. Especially dealing with this kind of thing. And while I agree Batgirl and Robin _deserve_ happiness… and in this chapter they got a bit. But in the end… well lets just say, the rides not over yet. Not by a long shot.

**Coral Skipper:** Thanks for the review. I know that 'Death of the Endless' as you put it is a regular occurrence (almost cliché) when it comes to super-heroes, but when it comes to a such and abstract subject as this, it seems like the most appropriate approach. Though trust me: I think the end outcome will come as an interesting surprise. As for the similarities the last chapter may have had to the final issue of BATGIRL (holds back tears of despair), it definitely was **NOT** intentional. In fact, I wrote the near-death of Batgirl roughly 4 or 5 months prior to that rather depressing last issue. And as you can clearly see, I wasn't insane enough to do what they did to our little Cassandra. And I quite agree with you. That last issue aggravated me greatly as well. But maybe over in Robin's book following the One Year Later jump will gives us some hope. And lets not forget there are rumors of a new _Batwoman _after the One Year Later jump, so who know what's going to happen to her? (Lets all cross our fingers, shall we?)

**Gundum M:** Well glad you still like, and Batgirl… well I can't make any promises.

**Sunago:** Thank for that emotionally exhausting review. Yeah, the future of Batgirl and Robin are definitely shaky, as is Frodo's. After all, he's got an evil Ring corrupting him and psychotic little monster with multiple personalities to worry about. But I can promise you one thing: The Twins won't be dying anytime soon. They still have far too much havoc to cause Middle-Earth.

**Kusco: **Also a pleasure to receive one of your reviews Kusco, and I'm glad to know I've got you think and guessing. I always enjoy it when readers attempt to come to their own conclusions and figure out where these stories could or could not lead. Of course, I cannot really comment on any of those theories, since to do so would be spoiling and we can't very well have that. Though I will say this, any similar vibe that Death and Bats share, is strictly coincidence and nothing more. And I too love the fact that despite Tim's best efforts to say 'I will never be Batman', his time with Bruce has left a mark. Tim will never really be the Batman (Bruce of course will always be the only true Bat) but he's a very close second.


	43. The Last Stand

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._

**Author's Note:** _Okay gang, we're getting into the final battle against Sauron and the home stretch of our story, and I updated far earlier than I normally am able to manage, so I hope you enjoy it. Also enjoy the re-introduction of two of our MIA members of the Fellowship. In a chapter such as this, it's about time they're come back into play if only to set up the battle in a more interesting and informative way. Of course if you want to know the full extent of their adventure, then you must pick up a copy of LOTR, either the book or movie. Now on with the story and as always please R&R. It makes me smile._

* * *

**Chapter 42  
The Last Stand**

The next morning dawn with the sky covered in light gray clouds that steadily turned to black the closer that they got towards the wasteland that was Mordor. Yet a soft ray of rising sunlight had managed to shine in through the opened balcony doors of the bedroom, landing across the two bodies lying on the four-poster bed. Slowly as the sun moved, the light rose steadily until it was flashing over the closed eyes of Tim Drake.

Frowning slightly as consciousness was forced back upon him and light tried to force its way through, Tim slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the hangings of the bed. He had momentarily begun wondered why he was feeling both well rested and yet at the same time rather exhausted, when the memories of last night along with the realization that he was not wearing any clothes whatsoever, and the fact that his arm was pinned and feeling slightly numb, came rushing back to him.

He turned his head to look down at the sleeping form of Cassandra Cain who was laying in a blissful sleep wearing nothing other than the sheet, which covered barely over her chest. One of her arms was wrapped across his stomach and her hand rested on his chest in an almost protective manner, while her head lay comfortably in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Although she was clearly asleep, she was wearing a small content expression on her face.

Tim just lay there for a long while, watched the young woman in his arms sleeping. He allowed one of his fingers to trace along the many scars and bullet holes that adored her back and arms. It was true sign of their relationship's strength that Cassandra managed to continue sleeping, when normally she was a very light sleeper and known to hurt anyone who forced her awake. Smiling at how peaceful and innocent she looked, Tim leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Cassandra's head, before settling himself back into his pillow and closing his eyes enjoying the odd euphoria that seemed to wash over him.

As he lay there however, Tim felt a joint feeling of shyness and awkwardness overtake him. Last night had been his first time he had been… that intimate with someone. None of his past relationships with Ariana or Stephanie had ever progressed that far, though both had wanted it to. It had not felt right with either of them. But it had felt right with Cassandra. But now as the night had passed into morning, he worried that perhaps Cassandra did not find it as… invigorating an experience as he might have.

It was at times like this that he realized how limited his knowledge of Cassandra's past was. He had always assumed she hadn't ever been intimate with anyone before, considering her childhood and her life as Batgirl. In fact, as far as Tim knew the only person that Cass had ever gone on a date with prior had been Superboy (and that in itself was a disturbing thought for him). Either way, he was feeling rather self-conscious all of sudden. What if when she woke up, she regretted it?

Wonderful, they were on the verge on a final battle against the ultimate evil in this world, and he was worried about his rating as a lover. Could he be any more pathetic?

"Stop," said a soft playful voice, and Tim looked down to see Cassandra staring up at him with twinkling brown eyes. 'Stop' had been the first word that Cass had ever spoken, and for some reason Tim always got a kick out of it. Her hand, which had been lying over his left pectoral muscle, snaked its way to his jaw line and caressed it softly, sending shivers up Tim's spine.

"Stop what?" he asked, grinning sheepishly, fully expecting to know what she was going to say.

"Stop worrying. I'm happy. You're happy. Last night was…" she seemed unable to find the proper word to describe it and instead chose to widen her smile even more than it already was and lean up to kiss him several times. All concerns about the past night vanished from Tim's mind as his lips burns contently as she pulled back.

"So you don't regret last night?" he still managed asked, tentatively.

"Nope," she said still beaming. "Do you?"

Tim blushed crimson and shook his head. "Then it is… all good," Cassandra declared.

She rolled over on top of Robin and the two began to kiss one another passionately. But just as things began to get extremely intense there was a soft rapping on the door. Tim immediately jumped like a child who had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, but Cassandra gripped his shoulder, staring at him with bemused look.

"Cassandra!" called the distinct voice of Legolas. "You must rise! Aragorn summons his forces, and the morning grows late. Make haste!"

"Thanks! Tell him… I'll be there… soon," Cassandra called back, and then looked at Robin curiously. He looked a bit sheepish, and was completely unable to hide the blush.

"Sorry Cassie," Tim said. "Blame it on the teenager in me, but I half expect Bruce or David Cain to knock down the door and kill me for touching their little girl. I mean both of those guys give whole new meaning to the saying 'you hurt her, and I'll kill you and make it look like an accident'. And Legolas is like my brother, and you KNOW how Dick would treat a situation like this..."

"Good point."

Looking out the open window, Tim gave a sigh as he looked out towards the black clouds that hung of Mordor. The blind panic that always seemed to strike before a battle, had suddenly made its long over due arrival with interest. Yes, the trip from Gondor to Mordor would take several days, but the fear of what was to come was still there.

Sitting up, Tim ran a hand through his long black hair and let his eyes drop downwards. He felt Cassandra gently take his face in her hands and guided his gaze to hers. He could get lost in those brown orbs so easily.

"Remember: No matter what happens… We're in it… together."

Tim gave her a small smile, and nodded. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, and giving Cass a very pleasing view, he reached for his clothes, which lay crumpled on the floor. "Come on. We've got an evil dictator to destroy."

* * *

Solemn faces watched as the army of Gondor crossed the threshold of the city walls onto the fields of Pelennor. Leading the army, atop the brown colored steed Brego, was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, though after this day he would leave than handle behind for a new one. Dressed in a blue and red garment with a silver tree on his chest over his armor, he wore a purposeful expression, and his gray eyes were flashing brightly. 

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli (who of course shared a mount), Gandalf who carried Pippin, Robin, Batgirl and Éomer, followed behind him, each with a purposeful expression on their own faces. Behind this select handful of heroes, thousands of soldiers rode out of the city, which still smoldered and burned, its once white walls, now blackened and shattered. The black banner of the king was raised high, and the silver tree flashed brightly in the dim morning light.

Neither Robin nor Batgirl wore their masked as they road out for they had been damaged during the Battle of Pelennor Fields. And for some reason, they both felt this was appropriate they go out unmasked. Yes, they would go into battle as Robin and Batgirl, but they would face their foe with their own eyes.

Robin looked sidelong at Batgirl and their eyes met. This could very well be the last battle they fought in Middle-Earth. They were going to meet Sauron's forces head on, in Sauron's home turf and both of them had to wonder if maybe… just maybe this was what Death meant about coming back and soon.

Robin and Batgirl had both agreed to not tell the others, what Batgirl had finally told Robin last night. They could not and would not add more worry to their friends. Robin felt a pang of guilt about holding back this information, every time he spoke to those of the Fellowship, who had grown to feel like brothers to him and Cass.

Yet in the end, they had no choice left to them. Perhaps it was their fate. But then again, Batman always taught them fate is overrated.

* * *

It was on the mid-afternoon of the fifth day that they at last saw, in the distance, the mighty and terrible doors of the Black Gate. They stood over fifty fee tall, and looked as cold and crude as the creatures it housed behind it. A foreboding silence hung over the army, and none, not even the twins or Pippin could find it in them to break it for this gate led into the dark realm of Mordor 

For what felt like hours, the host of Gondor held its ground, yet no sign of the enemy was seen or heard and everyone began to wonder if perhaps Sauron had not bought their bait.

"Where are they?" whispered Pippin's nervous voice. No one answered him however. It was the same question that each and everyone had been asking themselves since arriving.

"Sauron's is trying to play with our head again," said Robin in a psychoanalytical tone of voice. "He wants us to think he doesn't consider us a threat. Diminish our worth. He wants us to make the first move."

Aragorn looked at Robin, and then a small sneer grew. "Then perhaps it is time that we do just that."

And clicking his heals together, Aragorn urged Brego forward. Gandalf who was Aragorn's Chief Herald, along with Robin, Batgirl, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer followed him towards the massive gate, each of them standing for their respected people and worlds. Éomer carried with him, the banner of the King of Gondor, which wafted in the breeze created by his horse's movement.

They stopped several yards short, and raising himself to his full height, Aragorn called out: "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him! For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever! Come forth!"

Silence followed these words and for a brief moment, they thought that perhaps no one had heard them. Suddenly there was a low rumbling as the locks within the Black Gate were pulled back, and the wall began to split forward in half. Everyone seemed to collectively tighten their holds on their reigns and sit a bit straighter in their seats as the doors slowly creaked open. Only Aragorn it seemed wore an air of calm collectiveness.

The gates opened wide enough to allow a single figure upon horseback to ride out. Many people thought it to be one of the Nazgûl atop their black steed, but as it drew closer they realized it was a man. A horrible and disfigured one, but a man nonetheless. He was a tall and evil shape, robed in black and it wore a lofty black metal helmet, which covered the top of its head down to the nose. Its mouth, the likes of which few had ever seen, looked as if it had been cut into the man's head with a dull knife. The lips were shriveled and torn, and his teeth were long and jagged and so decayed that they looked more like bits of broken yellow and black stone. It leered at Aragorn, before the mouth pulled into the second most frightening smile that Robin or Batgirl had ever seen. As he exited, the massive black gates closed back upon themselves.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," said the herald, in a raspy demonic voice. He smiled again, sending shivers up everyone's collective backs. Aragorn looked back in mild disgust, while the others glared reproachfully at the black dressed speaker. The smile faded from the crude mouth after a moment. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not thou at least!" he cried turning his attention towards Aragorn. "Isildur's Heir? It takes more to make a king than a broke blade or a rabble such as this."

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," stated Gandalf in a commanding voice. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Voice of Sauron gave another of his sadistic smiles. "Old Greybeard, thou art the spokesman? Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of they wanderings, ever hatching plot and mischief at a safe distance?"

"Oh god, here comes the super-villain rant…" Robin muttered and he dropped his head forward slightly, gaining a grin from the twins, Gimli and Legolas as he did so.

"But this time thou has stuck out they nose too far, Master Gandalf; and thou shalt see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great," continued the messenger. "I have token that I was bidden to show thee."

From under its robes, the messenger pulled out a familiar coat of glittering mail, embroidered in silver and cold. The Mithril coat that his Bilbo had given Frodo prior to leaving Rivendell all those months past. Everyone froze and they heard Pippin said in a distant and pained voice, "Frodo."

The Messenger's sneer grew more pronounced as he threw the glittering coat at Gandalf who caught it and stared painfully down at it.

"No!" cried Pippin.

"Silence!" snapped Gandalf sternly.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see," said the herald mockingly. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." He paused so as to watch the pained expressions and tear filled eyes on those surrounding him. "Who would've thought one so small could endure-"

"He's lying."

Everyone's head, including the Mouth of Sauron's, turned towards Batgirl, who scowled sharply at the hideous creature with a defiant air. She was not crying. She did not even look remotely pained. In fact, she was smiling viciously. The body spoke for Sauron, but he knew the truth, and his body told her that truth.

"Batgirl, are you-?" Began Gandalf, looking hopefully at her.

"He's lying," she repeated with a curt nod. "They didn't kill Frodo."

Everyone's turned back to look at the Messenger of Mordor with defiant smiles. They all knew that Batgirl could read body language better than any person alive. And they also knew that she would never lie about such things.

"Your speaker's body betrays you, Sauron," said Aragorn with a triumphant sneer of his own.

The speaker however did not respond to Aragorn and in fact seemed to ignore the fact that Batgirl had just caught him in a lie. Instead he stared fixedly at Batgirl, pausing momentarily on Robin. "The children from the other world," he said slowly. "The trust in the Witch Boy's skill was misplaced, it seems. He has fled his master. It matters not however, for thy world will soon fall beneath the mighty foot of Sauron the Great. We have only to shatter the barriers separating these to plans, and it shall go the way as this insolent rabble."

"Is anyone else bored yet?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow at Aragorn.

"Very much so," said Aragorn. And before the furious Messenger could say anything about the Robin's insolence, Aragorn had drawn his sword severed its head with a wide sweep. It was almost as if the entire group had expected this outcome, as no one even made to gasp.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," smirked Gimli.

At the moment, the great black gates began to swing forward again. Aragorn's eyes flashed as he saw the host of Orcs that were waiting on the other side and in the distance, they could at last see it. A tall black tower stood afar with three high battlements. Cradled in said battlements, there looked at first glance to be a large long lasting firework. But then they realized it was in truth, an eye; a massive fiery eye with a black slit for a pupil. Sauron the Terrible glared down maliciously at them from atop the tower of Barad-Dûr.

Aragorn's lips curled into a furious snarl. "Pull back!" he cried to the others, and rearing their horses around, they sped back to their waiting army.

The Gondor and Rohan army shifted with fear as they too caught sight of not only the forces of Mordor, but also the fiery eye in the distance. It was as if all their resolve was suddenly being sapped from their collective bodies and many looked more than ready to run then and there.

"Hold your ground!" cried Aragorn, raising his sword up high. "Hold your ground. Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" These words drew the attention of every soldier away from the approaching army and back to their leader who began riding down before the front line. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day!

"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight!" The resolve of the thousands of men seemed to suddenly strengthen in a way that Robin and Batgirl had seen many times whenever Superman or Batman or Wonder Woman spoke to the heroes of their world. Everyone stood a bit straighter. Their eyes flashed with pride and they held their weapons with renewed confidence.

"By all that you hold dear on this or **any** good earth," Aragorn continued, winking at Robin and Batgirl. "I bide you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn raised his sword higher, and every single man, woman, elf, dwarf, wizard and hobbit drew their blades and raised them just as high. And pulling tight on the reigns of Brego, Aragorn turned read to face the enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the skirts of Mount Doom, two small figures crawled the rocky slopes. Their bodies were covered in sweat, blood and tears. Their clothing was ripped and torn and blackened. They both looked half dead, yet they crawled onwards. 

Frodo Baggins stumbled weakly, doing his best to withstand the heavy burden that pulled at his neck. The silver chain that carried the One Ring of power seemed heavier with every inch he crawled. He did not stop however.

For months now, he had carried this burden. He had lost friends, faced evils his people could only dream, and had seen both the good and evil that lived in the hearts of all living creatures. He couldn't stop. Not now. Not when he was so close. But he was so tired. If only he could rest for a few minutes…

Frodo's body at last collapsed, his face pressed down upon the scolding stone. He was going to fail. He just wasn't strong enough.

"Mister Frodo?" said the voice of Samwise Gamgee. Frodo felt a pair of shaking but strong arms wrap around him and pulled him off the ground.

Sam had never thought this would be where his life would lead. He had hoped to live just as his Gaffer had, a dull quiet but respectable life as a gardener. But this was not about him. He was only a player in the story. And his job was to help Frodo.

With dry and cracking lips, he gave the nearly unconscious Frodo a weak smile. "Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo? It'll be spring soon. And the orchard will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket." Frodo's eyes cracked open slightly, listening to the soft and kind voice speaking. "And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries with cream." Sam smiled. "Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

A tear escaped from Frodo as choked out softly, "No Sam. I can't recall the taste of food or the sound of water nor the touch of grass. I'm… naked in the dark. There's- There's nothing. No veil between me and the wheel of fire." Frodo's expression grew frightened and wild and his voice once choked and weak grew higher and cracked painfully. "I can see him… with my waking eyes!"

Tears fell freely from Sam's eyes, but his face was suddenly hard and resolved. With his jaw clenched he growled, "Then let us be rid of it once and for all. Come on Mr. Frodo. I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!"

And he did just that. It was as if a new fire had been set ablaze deep inside the gardener's heart, renewing his strength. He pulled Frodo's quivering form into his arm, threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and slow but purposeful steps continued their trek up the mountain. Frodo hung from Sam's shoulder weakly, but he managed to thank the Valar for sending him such a friend as Samwise Gamgee.

* * *

Aragorn's army was surrounded, in the most literal of ways. While no blood had yet been spilled, they all knew it was matter of time as the Mordor army enclosed them in a tight circle while they stood atop a high hill. Aragorn and Gandalf had done their best to assemble, as many men as they could find before leaving Gondor, but Aragorn knew it would only be a fraction of what Mordor sent. Too many had been injured or killed during the attacks on Rohan and Gondor. But their small numbers did not make him fearful. 

But that was part of the plan, wasn't it?

"All these Orcs, and not one bar of soap amongst them," Robin quipped from his stance beside Aragorn.

"We will remember to get them a case of scented bath oils the next time we visit," said Elrohir with a grin, spinning on of his elf swords lightly in his hand in sink with the movements of his twin brother's own sword.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with Elves," Gimli grunted under his breath.

"What about side by side with friends?" asked Legolas smiling softly down the shorter warrior.

Gimli tilted his head to look at the elf prince and returned the smile. "Aye. I could do that."

They had for the most part dismounted from their horses, knowing full well that they would have not chance of ridding out of this. That was not what they had come for.

High above there was deafening screeches, and all watched as all but one of the Ring Wraiths finally arrived. Batgirl knew they would want revenge for the death of their master. They would not get it. Not this time.

"_Aragorn… Elessar…"_ They could all hear the voice, not carrying on the wind, but in their very hearts and head. Aragorn slowly stepped forward, his brows furrowed. Everyone watched him worriedly, as he lowered his sword from a defensive position and continued to walk forward, until at last he stopped.

He turned slowly to his friends. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Robin, Batgirl, Éomer and Pippin. These along with Merry, Éowyn, Faramir and Boromir were those who stood by him, when no one else with a sane mind would. They had come here for one purpose. They came to help their friends and one true hope. They would do that.

"For Frodo and Sam."

And without speaking another word, Aragorn faded away, replaced instead with Elessar, King of Gondor sprinted forth, his sword raised high, glittering in the light cast from Sauron's malicious eye.

And much to everyone's surprise the first person to follow had not been Gandalf, or Robin or Legolas. It was Pippin. He raised his small sword high, and let out a ferocious battle cry.

Robin then lifted his sword and shouted in the way he shouted so many times with the Titans: "TOGETHER!"

And together man, woman, elf, dwarf and hobbit followed their king into for their last stand against the evil of Sauron.

* * *

With deep breath and a horrible pain in his back Sam continued the arduous climb up Mount Doom, his weak and barely conscious master hanging from his shoulders like a bag of old potatoes. His muscles screamed in protest, but he paid it no mind. He had made a promise after all, and he aimed to keep it. 

As last the stones began to even out, allowing Sam a bit more level movement. And as he passed around a large protruding bit of mountain, he could see it. A staircase that looked as if it had been centuries ago, leading up to a large and intricately designed archway leading directly into the volcano's wall. Bright orange light flooded out from the opening, as did a more noticeable heat.

"Look, Mister Frodo," Sam said with a small trace of excitement and relief. "A doorway. We're almost there."

He began to walk forward again, when suddenly he heard it; a high, wheezing and ragged breathe. His head snapped upwards, in time to see a figure crawling over the near body rock face. It a small and sickly skeletal figure, with opaque paper skin, a skull like head, and large bulging and completely mad pale blues.

"Clever Hobbits to climb so high," sneered the creature called Gollum, with insanity etched into ever inch of his grotesque face. Sam glared hatefully at the creature that had betrayed Frodo, yet he could not react fast enough to when Gollum pounced from the rock onto of them.

Although Gollum did not look it, he was very strong, and very fast. Sam tried to keep on his feet, but Gollum's additional weight and constant grabbing for the ring around Frodo's neck caused them to all topple backwards down the stone pathway. Sam fell short a few feet, while Frodo and Gollum wrestled and fell further down.

Frodo tried desperately to crawl away, but Gollum grabbed him tightly around the ankle and dragged him back. Throwing the hobbit painfully onto his back, Gollum wrapped his cold and slimy fingers tightly around Frodo's throat laughing maliciously at him.

"Mustn't go that way," he said, jutting his head towards the archway. "Mustn't hurt the precious!"

"You swore!" Frodo managed to shout accusingly, causing Gollum to increase the pressure. "You swore on the Precious!" Gollum made a mock mimic of Frodo's expression and pouted dramatically. "Sméagol promised!"

A wide and sinister smile pulled at Gollum's face, showing his broken and uneven yellow teeth. "Sméagol lied." Suddenly the pressure around Frodo's neck was tightened so much that he couldn't breath, he couldn't think. Soon he would either black out or feel his neck snap, he knew it. He would die and fail all his friends.

Then out of nowhere a stone struck Gollum hard in the head, sending him crashing off Frodo. The putrid and foul air of Mordor began to refill Frodo's lungs, and he had never remembered anything sweeter. He looked up to see Sam scowling in a near feral manner, the arm that he had thrown the rock, still extended out.

Frodo would have smiled, had he not heard Gollum's moans and screams drawing closer. Holding a hand to his forehead the horrible little beast stumbled back towards Frodo, intent on finishing the job.

Howling with weeks of rage and pain, Sam ran at Gollum and slammed hard into him, knocking both of them further away from the Ring Bearer. Frodo had never seen Sam so furious and wild. It was a rather frightening sight. He watched them grappling with each other for several moments before looking back up at the archway leading into the volcano.

Now was his chance.

* * *

The sudden attack of Elessar's forces had clearly come as surprised to Sauron's forces. After all, the Gondor Army was outnumbered 3 to 1. But to Elessar and his people, numbers meant very little. They were fighting for a reason, a cause. For truth and justice and above all, freedom. 

Elessar's long sword flashed and tore through the Orcs foolish enough to get in his way. He ducked and parried every blow aimed at him, and it was almost as if he were completely untouchable. He back rolled and parried a crude sword, and kicked out, knocking away another attacker. He then brought the sword down in a wide arch, and cut his next victim cleanly in half.

Legolas fired off his arrows in rapid succession, each and every bolt striking true to their intended target. When he had run out of arrows, he then used the bow that Galadriel had bestowed upon him to block and strike down his opponents. Holding both his bow with both hands, he slammed the end of it into the face of the nearest orc, hearing the pleasurable sound of his nose breaking.

The wizard Gandalf made swift and precise strike with his sword, and although blood was spilled in every direction, his white robes remained bright and pure and untouched. His eyes flashed with power and every so often he was extend his hand outward sending a wall of Orcs flying a good fifty feet from where they had previously stood.

The twins were fighting back to back, their curved elf blades drenched in Orc blood. There was no smile on their faces, but instead blinding anger, as the memory of what this foul monsters had done to their mother all those years ago filled their minds. Every movement was matched perfect in a way that only twins could accomplish. They blocked together, swung their swords together and even gave matching cries of anger.

Gimli's axes were thrown wildly about, though each one managed to take out an enemy. He howled and snarled with feral energy. One Orc had managed to hit him hard upside the head with the flat part of his sword, but Gimli's head only snapped forward before slowly turned back. A with cruel sneer, Gimli's brought his axe upward, between the orc's legs and kept going until the axe exited from the skull.

Batgirl's movements were nothing more than a blur to those who stood around her. She jumped, kicked, punched, spun and ran with skills that no orc could even dream to match or understand. Using her left leg, Cassandra sprang up, high, going into the kick intuitively, and the hell of her foot connected with the jaw of the nearest orc. Still in the jump she twisted her hips, bringing her right leg up and around, pin wheeling in the air and feeling her other foot connect with the next orc. The contact rushed along the bone, a solid strike, and she went back down, hands out, over, springing up again.

Robin, though hardly as skilled a fighter as Batgirl, held his own nearly as well. He leapfrogged over another attacking orc, and kicked out both his legs, striking two more in the face. With a high swing of his word, he then beheaded the one whom he had used as aspring broad. Sensing the approach of another attacker, he shifted andthen drove his sword into ground and holding onto the hilt, spun around. His legs lifted up and together kicked several orcs in succession in the skull. He then landed in a crouch and drove his sword deep into the chest of next foolish orc.

Even little Pippin was holding his own. For the first time since he started this adventure, he was not afraid. He was not second-guessing himself. He weaved his way around his opponent; all who kept overlooking him due to his size, and cut them down. He would make Merry, Frodo, Sam and the entire Shire proud this day. He would make people remember the name 'Hobbit' if it was the last thing he did.

Meanwhile the Eye of Sauron watched with detached morbid pleasure as the creatures whom he thought merely pawns in his master game of chess destroyed one another, completely unaware of the events taking place in the mountain behind his tower.

* * *

Sam gave a pained grunt as he head was slammed into the stone. He did his best to kick Gollum off him, but found it near impossible. The little rat was holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. He drove his fingers into a spot where Robin had said was a pressure point in the hopes it would dislodge the creature, but Gollum only let out a hiss and then bit him. 

The maniac had bit him!

Breaking his hand free from Gollum's grip, Sam grabbed the foul beast by his neck and slammed Gollum's head hard into the stone. Hearing a very satisfying crack, he reached for Sting, which he now wore at his waist, and pulled the glittering sword from its sheath. Just as Gollum made to lunge at him, Sam swung hard, cutting the brut across the stomach. Giving a content sort of scowl at Gollum, Sam quickly turned to look for Frodo, only to see him already reaching the top of the stairs leading to the archway.

"Frodo!" he screamed, taking chase after his best friend and master. But Frodo did not seem to hear him. Instead he ran all the more faster, using strength from some unknown source and clutching the One Ring tightly in his hand.

Sam could not explain it, but as he followed, he knew… something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

As they fought, Gandalf heard a loud ear splitting screeches heard and many turned to see the remaining eight Nazgûl, swooping in upon their fell beasts. The White Wizard scowled as the monsters extended their clawed feet intent on picking off more of their people. 

Where was the support he had promised?

His answer came in the form of a small brown moth that flew across his path and spoke to him in a voice that only he could hear. A small smile pulled at the Wizard's lips as he turned his eyes up towards the lead Nazgûl, who's Fell Beast was now only feet from picking off their men. Then out of nowhere a mass of brown feathers and talons came sweeping down upon the foul beast.

Pippin's eyes widened and he shouted loudly. "THE EAGLES ARE COMING! THE EAGLES ARE COMING!"

"Wrong!" said Gimli. "They're here!"

And sure enough nearly a dozen eagles, the size of freight trains came sweeping down out of the cloudy skies, and attacked the Nazgûl without mercy. Their claws gouged out the eyes of the Fell Beasts and their wings dismounted the rides.

"Your work?" asked Batgirl, who had unexpectedly appeared at the Wizard's side. Gandalf only smiled as the two of them resumed their attacks.

* * *

Sam reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Frodo racing through the archway. They were so close now; so close to finally bringing an end to this horrid nightmare. With all thoughts of Gollum forgotten, Sam climbed the remaining steps and raced in after Frodo, not noticing the shadow that followed him. 

The heat unbearable, and soot and ash hung in the air, making it difficult for him to even breath. Had Sam had Robin's 21st Century Earth knowledge, he would have to question how they had gotten this far into the mountain and still be alive. Perhaps it was because of the ancient enchantments that Sauron had placed on the volcano or perhaps it was because of his own hobbit pigheadedness and refusal to fall. He didn't know. He didn't care. His only concern was that of his friend.

"Frodo!" he called over the violent rumble of the mountain. Sweat seeped down his face, getting into his eyes and causing them to burn.

Reaching the ends of the tunnel that led into the mountain, there was rising steam and smoke from the lava and molten rocks, but as he drew further in, he could manage to see what looked to be a long gallery walkway made of crumbling stone, and it led to an odd for of platform like cliff. Then light flashed and there stood Frodo, a black silhouetted against the light, tense, erect, but completely still.

Sam felt his stomach tightening as he walked slowly forward. Slowly Frodo's head rose and he turned to look back at Sam.

"I'm hear Sam," he said in a clear voice that was far more powerful and full than Sam had heard in many months.

"Destroy it!" cried Sam.

Frodo just continued to stare at him with those empty eyes, as if not really seeing his friend anymore. He finally broke his staring contest with Sam, and looked down at the golden ring that hung from its silver chain. Slowly he raised it up to eye level and hung it over the edge of the stone platform from where he stood.

"THROW IT NOW!" Sam yelled even louder of all the noise of Mount Doom. "THROW IT IN THE FIRE!"

Frodo did not seem to hear him. He knew though that he should release it. Let it fall and be destroyed. But he couldn't. His hand would not release it. He thought for a moment that it was the power of the Ring, but he realized that is was he.

He did not want to let it go.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" shouted Sam as the minutes ticked by. "JUST LET IT GO!"

Still Frodo did not answer. His eyes began to stare fixedly at the gold ring. Its perfect smooth surface, the way it glittered in the orange light from the fires below him. The tears that had been forming in his eyes a moment ago, dried up. His face became hardened and cold, and his ragged breathing stilled.

Sam watched in horror as Frodo slowly turned around. Frodo's normally vibrant blue eyes that were so full of innocents and also wisdom were now dimmed and void of life. It frightened him.

"The Ring is mine."

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears and he felt his very heart break in half. "No…" he gasped. "No…" He watched transfixed as Frodo broke the ring away from its silver chain and then slipped it smoothly onto his index finger with a sinister sneer.

"NOOOOO!" Sam screamed as Frodo vanished from sight.

* * *

Sauron the Terrible furiously as the forces of the West refused to fall. His most trusted servants, the Nazgûl were being plucked from the sky. The army of orcs that he had spent years building was being cut down like mere stalks of corn in a field. 

Suddenly his tower trembled at its foundations to its proud and bitter crown. The Dark Lord felt a familiar and powerful pull, and his the cat-like pupil of its fiery eyes contracted before turning back towards the mountain.

It was at that moment he realized that the would-be King of Men had manipulated him. His wrath and anger was made clear by the eruption of flames from his eye, thought he could not deny the fear of knowing that his weapon was now only moments from being his doom.

His power reached out and summoned desperately for those could save their master.

* * *

The battle was not going well. Elessar's forces were holding their own better than they ever could have dreamed, but even they had their limitations. Their forces were already cut in half. They would soon fall. 

Elessar struck down orc after orc, thinking these exact same thoughts. He felt for certain that he had led his people to their doom. He could only pray that their fighting was not in vain. As he turned his attention to a particularly large and well-armored mountain troll, he heard the screeches of the Nazgûl battling the eagles caught his attention. His eyes turned upwards and he saw as the remaining Fell Beast broke away from their mid-air battle and began flying rapidly towards Mordor again.

"Gandalf what's happening?" he heard Robin ask Gandalf.

"It's the Ring," Gandalf gasped, his face suddenly ghost white.

* * *

Sam stared horrified around him, trying to find some sight of Frodo. _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening!'_ he thought to himself again and again. There had to be something he could do. Some way to stop Frodo. 

But any plans or idea he may have thought of, were quickly halted as he felt something hard crack against his head, and fell to the hot stone floor unconscious.

Gollum sneered maliciously over his handiwork, before letting the stone, which he had struck the fat hobbit with, fall to the ground. His mad eyes shot upwards and he began searching frantically for the Precious, his breathing as always hard and hissing.

Finally he caught sight of the soft hobbit size footprints being made on the ash-covered floor. A leer pulled at his grotesque feature, and he charged. He leapt upon the invisible creature and began fighting madly with him.

Meanwhile, Sam Gamgee let out a weak moan. He was daze, and he felt blood falling on the back of his head staining his already filthy hair. Raising his head slightly, he gasped as the sight of Gollum met his gaze. The horrid little monster was floating in mid-air; fighting against an invisible foe, that he knew had to be Frodo.

Sam tried desperately to move forth and aid Frodo, but his entire body felt as if it were made of lead. He listened to Frodo and Gollum's screams and groan, and watch helplessly as Gollum grabbed Frodo's invisible hand and raised it towards his face. His gangs gleamed, and then with a loud snap of his jaws, he bit down. Frodo's voice screamed in pain, and almost immediately his rematerialized. He fell to his knees, cradling his stump of an index finger.

And Gollum, he laughed and screamed with mad glee as he clutch a blood covered golden ring in his hands, crying out, "YES! YES! Precious, precious, precious! My precious! Oh my precious!"

Frodo was panting in agony, and while his entire body was quivering with shakes, he could still hear Gollum's victorious rants. And then something inside of him snapped. Slowly hepushed himself to his feet, and turning towards the foul beast that had been so like him in some ways, leapt at Gollum.

He grabbed Gollum by the arms and the two wrestled for the golden band, that Gollum held tightly to. Frodo however was not fighting for control of the Ring. Instead, with a great heave, he pushed, and both he and Gollum fell over the edge of the rock platform.

With a final wail of 'Precious!" Gollum fell into the molten rock, and left this world the same way he entered it: kicking and screaming.

The One Ring however floated on the lava for several moments, during which the words written in the language of Mordor read:

**_"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulik, agh bursum-isi krimpatul!"_**

"**_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,  
one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."_**

Sam screamed out, and pushing himself up ran to the edge of the platform. Frodo could not have died. He just couldn't have.

But Frodo did not die. Instead he clung to the uneven and broken stone of the platform. His left hand, missing a finger, and bleed horribly. Without question, Sam shot his hand downwards towards Frodo.

"Take my hand!" he urged. Frodo reached up with his left hand, but the blood made it far too slick and he slipped right out of Sam's grasp. Frodo fell back, clinging tightly with only his right hand, and a look of defeat seemed to fall over his face. Sam's own eyes narrowed sharply. "NO! Don't you let go!" he screamed, before his eyes softened and tears fell from his eyes. "Don't let go. Reach!"

Frodo stared up at Sam, and slowly the defeated look on his face gave way to new resolve. Clenching his jaw, Frodo threw his right hand up once more, and grabbed tightly to Sam's. Together the two hobbits pulled Frodo up from the edge of Doom.

And slowly down in the very fires of Mount Doom, the Ring melted into a golden liquid that was quickly consumed by the lava. And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Elessar did not even get a moment to yell as he was struck hard by the armored troll and sent painfully skidding into the ground. Slowly he raised his head and rolled his body over onto his side. His gray eyes widened as the stomping of troll feet drew closer to him. The monster snarled at his form, but Elessar knew he could not defend himself against the coming blow. Somewhere nearby he could hear Legolas screaming his name as the elf prince fought frantically to help him, but orc after orc continued to get in his way. 

The learing Orc then kicked Elessar hard in the chest, and then felt the troll stomp hard on top of him to keep him pinned down. Drawing his elf-knife, Elessar stabbed the foul beat in the leg, but while it groaned in pain it did not move.

Then suddenly, the light dimmed as two winged shadows flew over him and the Troll. Elessar barely had time to register the sight of Robin and Batgirl descending upon the troll, with their capes billowing behind them like the wings of their namesakes. They landed on both shoulders of the troll, and in Robin's left hand and Batgirl's right, they both raised their swords and stabbed them hard into the eye sockets of the troll. The cold steel ripped through the monsters eyes, and then into its skull and it scream and howled in horrible pain, before it fell backwards, dead.

Robin and Batgirl both leapt off the monster at the last second, executed twin flips, and landed gracefully on either side of Elessar. Their clothing, like everyone else was torn and covered in blood. Their faces were covered in grim and sweat, but all three shared a moment's smile, before a scream ripped through all off of Middle-Earth.

All fighting suddenly stopped and all eyes turned towards the tower of Barad- Dûr, in which Sauron's eyes, which had moments ago been staring down at them with such content, now looked terrified. Its normally narrowed slit pupil was wide in horror and the flames that surrounded it, was flaring wildly about and the entire mass of energy was quivering. The air all around them began thrash wildly and the clouds above the tower began to spin as if caught the start of a tornado. All the while, Sauron's screams continued to emanate from Mordor.

Suddenly the black tower began to shake, and crack before the foundation completely gave way. Then entire structure began to crumble down to earth, with Sauron's flaming eye dropping down with it.

Everyone watched transfixed as the symbol of Middle-Earth's pain and oppression fell. The light from Sauron's Eye began to diminish and shrink, and then just as it was on the verge of being extinguished, there was an explosion. Not of light and fire, but of unseen mystical energy and force. The earth itself began to shake wildly, and everyone watched as the ground began to collapse in upon it. Sauron's forces began to run frantically in fear, but they could not run fast enough, and were soon pulled under. Then the Black Gate collapsed and disappeared beneath the ground.

The Gondor forces looked ready to run as well, but then much to their own surprise the collapsing rock literally stopped only a few feet from them. Everyone continued to stare at the destroyed ruins of Sauron and his tower, until at last the silence was broken.

"FRODO!" screamed Pippin with a wide smile.

"SAM!" joined Batgirl, grinning just as broadly.

Every single man, elf, dwarf and hobbit cheered and screamed out the name of the two hobbits. Robin was whooping loudly and punching his fist into the air, which many others follow. Legolas was smiling more wide than anyone had ever seen. Gimli was growling in high approval. Tears fell from Gandalf face and Elessar was grinning in awe.

They had won! Frodo and Sam had done it! They had won!

But each and every single smile died instantly, as Mount Doom, the place where Frodo and Sam had to be in order to destroy the Ring, exploded in lava and ash.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Quick Author's Note: **_For those who missed it, _Aragorn_ goes by the name of _Elessar_ following his acceptance of the crown of Gondor. Hence the name change from _Aragorn _to_ Elessar.

**_Review Response_**

**XinnLajgin:** Its true. Love, like magic does come at a price. But when it comes to heroes, one must be willing to pay such a price if only for a moment of happiness.

**Kusco:** Glad you like this 'downtime' chapter. I felt that after three chapters of fighting, and one of near death experiences, they needed some time to just be people. As for a Tim and Cass hook up, I wouldn't count them out yet. As I said, Cassandra is confirmed to have a big part in ROBIN during the OYL jump over in the comics. It might not be a runaway romance, but it could very well be the groundwork for it in later years. And people used to say that exact same thing about Dick and Barbara, when Nightwing was hooked up with Starfire. Doesn't hurt to have a bit of hope.

**TonyD:** Thank you and welcome to my little story. To answer your questions I have a few stories that I've been too lazy to post/finish. A few of my favorite ideas involve Tim following the death of his father and a Teen Titans/Harry Potter crossover idea I've had. Yes, that right, yet another very far out crossover. Be afraid. Be kind of afraid. And if you're looking for good Tim/Cassandra story, there is one on this website called 'Shattered' and 'Sleeping Beauty', and I also highly recommend you read the Potatoverse series by Smitty, which tells a series of fun stories, which primarily revolves around Dick, Babs and their adopted son James 'Spud' Grayson, but it also has Tim/Cass.

**Batfan7:** Can't say much about Batgirl and Death at this point, but I'm really glad you enjoyed the final discussion of the heroes. If you watch the extended edition of the movie or the book, they do a better job of explaining things, but I agree it was lacking slightly, hence expanding things here. As for the Tim and Batman comparison, well that's probably a cheap card for Batgirl to pull, but it gets the job done, don't it?

**Coral Skipper:** Thanks. Yeah, it's a bit cliché, the whole last night together thing, but it was something planned from the start. And you gotta admit, that when DC did the same for Superboy and Wonder Girl, it worked for them too. I doubt that we'd ever have to worry about Robin and Batgirl or Superboy and Wonder Girl ever going through the _"I love you, but I can't be with you because you'll ultimately get hurt" _cliché since these couples are all consider the top fighters of the fourth generation DC heroes.

**Jago Li Son Shiranui:** Well you just saw what happened next. Hope you like it.


	44. Taking Stock

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._

**Author's Note:** _Now as mentioned before, Aragorn's name has been changed to Elessar, since he has finally conceded to her role as King of Gondor. However, his friends will continue to call him Aragorn until the coronation. We've only got roughly 2 or 3 chapters (depending on how long I make them) remaining before the final curtain drops down. As always please R & R._

* * *

**Chapter 43  
Taking Stock**

"Frodo," whispered Elessar in horror, as everyone watch the fire and exploding rock of Mount Doom raise high into the sky. It was almost impossible to imagine that a moment ago, each and every person had been cheering and hooting with joy at the fall of the Dark Lord, Sauron. Even all those men who didn't even know Frodo Baggins or Sam Gamgee, had fallen silent and still.

Pippin had collapsed to the ground, and was wrapped tightly in the arm of Batgirl. Robin, Gimli and Legolas stood side by side, each staring up at the mountain with wide and terrified eyes. Éomer, who had never known the either hobbit, placed a hand on Elessar's shoulder, while Gandalf closed his own eyes tightly, allowing tears to fall freely down his face into his white beard.

No one could bring themselves to believe it. But as Mount Doom gave another explosion of lava and ash, they couldn't stop themselves. After all, who could possibly survive such chaos?

Frodo and Sam were gone. They had given their lives for all of Middle-Earth and now they were gone.

"We need to find them," Robin said suddenly.

Legolas and Gimli each turned to look at Robin as if he had gone mad.

"What?" said Gimli with a shocked expression? "Laddie, I'm sorry but it ain't possible that the wee hobbits could have…" He chocked back his own pain and said in quivering voice, "…that they survived it."

Robin turned to look at Gimli, and although his face looked pained, there was a sort of resolve in his eyes. "In my world, the heat from an active volcano would have killed Sam and Frodo long before they could have reached a point to throw the ring in. But clearly there are spells or something that Sauron or someone else put on the mountain, which kept that form happening. Its possible those spells are still in effect."

"Robin… Tim, I understand how difficult this is but-" began Legolas, but Robin cut him off.

"Difficult? Who said anything about difficulty? Guys, I've seen people blown up, set on fire, stab through the heart, shot point blank, crushed under rocks and fall off skyscrapers. And more times than I can remember, I've seen them walk back out again. Hell, Aragorn, Gandalf, Batgirl and myself each had a near death experience within the last six months and look where we are right now. Rule one about being a hero in my world: No one is dead until you have a body." Robin looked back at Mount Doom darkly. "Come on guys, we owe it to them."

Everyone was staring at him now. Some were looking pitying at him while others were frowning with confusion by all the near deaths he listed off. But those who were members of the Fellowship or who knew Robin well enough, started sharing looks of consent.

"He has a point," conceded Legolas thoughtfully.

"But do you suggest we look for their bodies, when all the area that surrounds Mordor is covered in molten lava and fire?" asked Éomer, not wanting to sound cruel, but unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"What about them?" asked Batgirl, pointing her finger upwards. Everyone craned their neck to look at the giant eagles that were circling high overhead, in a protective manner.

"Gandalf?" said Elessar looking curiously at the White Wizard.

With his thick eyebrows furrowed, Gandalf looked at Batgirl. "Do you still have your seeing devise?" he asked her. Batgirl nodded and giving Pippin's shoulder a squeeze, stood up to pulled out her binoculars. "Then come with me."

Gandalf moved towards a tall hill overlooking them, and Batgirl made to follow, but was stopped by Robin. Tim knew that Gandalf was leaving him behind to help Aragorn and the other commanders with the battle aftermath, but he couldn't hold back the fear of Cassandra leaving his side in light of her recent confession to him.

"Cassie, maybe I should be the one-" he began, but she stopped him by pressing her fingertips to his mouth. He stared at her with worried eyes, but she shook her head and kissed him softly.

Without saying anything, she took chase after Gandalf who had raised his left hand up to the sky, and to the surprise of all, the largest of eagles came soaring down, and landed before them. His feathers were like dark iron, and he stared at the two of them with bright yellow eyes. Batgirl had to admit she found the creature both beautiful and slightly disturbing.

"I thank you for your speedy arrival, Gwaihir old friend," said Gandalf bowing low to the Lord of Eagles. Gwaihir the Windlord bowed his long feathered head back and flapped his massive wings once.

"It is the least that my kind and I could do, Gandalf," replied the Eagle, much to Batgirl's surprise. She didn't know why, but the idea of a talking eagle just seemed rather unusual, even for her. "Though your face tells me that thanks is not the only cause for calling me down."

"Nay it is not," said Gandalf, with a sad smile. "Twice you have borne me, Gwaihir my friend. Thrice shall pay for all, if you are willing. You will not find me nor my companion a burden much greater than when you bore me from Zirakzigil, where my old life burned away."

"I would bear you," said Gwaihir proudly, "whither you will, even were you or the child made of stone."

Batgirl frowned slightly, trying to make certain she understood what they were saying. Also she was pretty sure that the bird just called her fat.

"Then come, and let you brother go with us and carry the Lady Cassandra. And bring some other of your folk who is most swift! For we have need of speed greater than wind, outmatching the wings of the Nazgûl"

"The North Wind blows, but we shall out fly it," said Gwaihir proudly and coolly. Clearly he did not like to think any of his kin could be out-flown by Nazgûl. He lifted his head and called out to one of his brothers who flew down. This eagle had dark black plumage, with a white-feathered head and wing tips. His eyes were a vibrant amber color, darker than Gwaihir, but just as disturbing.

Both eagles lowered themselves down allowing Batgirl and Gandalf to climb on their backs. Once the two of them were secure, by holding onto the eagle's feathered necks and with their knees holding tightly to their sides, Gwaihir and his brother spread their massive wings and lifted them high into the sky.

Robin watched them leave with a dark and brooding expression. Legolas placed a brotherly hand on Tim's shoulder studying the Boy Wonder shrewdly. "I am certain that they will be alright, little brother."

Robin lowered his head and bit his lip, though his bright blue eyes remained fixed on the two eagles shrinking in the distance. "I hope so."

* * *

Atop Gwaihir and the eagle who had introduced himself as Mohoro, Batgirl and Gandalf raced over the land of Mordor, passing by the ruins of Sauron's' stronghold, towards the flames of Mount Doom. Behind them, flew a handful of additional eagles, which Gwaihir had chosen to aid in their search. As they flew Batgirl had to wonder why they hadn't just used eagles from the start, but remembered that Sauron probably would have killed them before they crossed his borders. 

She looked over her shoulder for a moment, back at the shrinking mass that was the Gondor Army. She knew that Robin was worried about her going off with Gandalf alone. She could not deny she was not feeling too easy about this, but she had a duty to help people, just like he did. And she would willingly give her own life, if only to save one person.

Besides, this was strictly a search and rescue mission. What could go wrong?

Within moments they were circling the volcano, in search of any sigh of the hobbits. Batgirl had lifted her binoculars to her eyes, and began searching for any sign of the hobbits, while the eagles did the same with their own keen natural eyesight. For nearly an hour they flew and searched. Trying to find some sign of the hobbits.

Cassandra could slowly feel her hope draining away the long they flew and the more they searched. Her memories flooded back to the first time she had met Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, in the forest outside their home of the Shire. The four of them had been so sweet and kind to her, when they had no reason to be. They never judged her for being unable to talk or read and even went so far as to teacher her. She couldn't stand the idea of any of them being taken.

"LOOK DOWN BELOW US!" called the eagle Gwaihir. Gandalf, Batgirl and Mohoro each looked down and they could barely make out the form of two small bodies laying flat atop of large bit of earth surrounded by scolding lava flow.

Increasing the setting on her binocular Batgirl felt her heart leap. Lying unconscious on the stone were to hobbit size bodies. She could make out the hairy feet, and familiar crops of brown and dirty blond hair. They looked as if they had both been through hell in the most literal of senses. For a brief terrifying moment, she thought that they were dead, but thankfully her binoculars allowed her to see their chests rising and falling.

"ITS THEM!" she cried to Gandalf over the wind rushing past and the grinding sounds of molten rock below.

Without waiting, Gwaihir and Mohoro made a dive towards the island of stone surrounded by lava. Suddenly Gandalf's voice shouted frantically.

"BATGIRL! BEHIND YOU!"

Batgirl barely had time to turn her head as rider-less Fell Beast, swept out from the black clouds of soot of Mount Doom, towards her and Mohoro, its clawed feet raised in attack and its many teeth bared.

* * *

The Gondor Army was soon ready for their home journey. Their horses, which had been let go prior to the battle's start had been recovered and led back by Shadowfax. The wounded were set laid on makeshift cots, and the bodies of those who had died were being given makeshift burials. 

Elessar oversaw all this, though he and everyone else kept shooting worried glances back towards Mount Doom, though none as much as Robin. He had of course done his job without complaint, helping Aragorn and Éomer rally the troops and issue orders. Despite Robin's young age and the fact he held no official rank, everyone had come to consider him to be one of the King's commanding officers and listened to him without argument.

But while Robin managed to keep serious and cool expression his place, Elessar, Legolas and even Pippin could see that he was distraught. They couldn't blame him. They were all feeling the same way. Two friends were going in search of two others who could very well be dead, and they were left behind waiting for the outcome.

Of course none of them knew about Batgirl's brush with what she claimed to be the literal personification of Death itself. Robin kept wondering if it really was death. If perhaps after Darksied had 'freed' Greta Hayes from her existence as a warder of Death that some other person had taken the job and had come to claim Cassandra.

The thought sent a painful chill in the pit of his stomach.

Clenching his jaw, and pushing the thoughts aside, Robin began to help Legolas and Gimli with their horses, when there was a cry from one of the soldier. "Look, the eagles return!"

Robin's body tensed and he spun around to see several large giant eagles rushing back from Mount Doom. His blue eyes narrowed as he tried to make out their coloring, searching frantically for the iron colored eagle carrying Gandalf and the black and white eagle with Cassandra. It took them a painfully look amount of time (although it was more like ten minutes) for them to get into proper view however, and Robin's eyes began to widen. In the lead he could make out the eagle called Gwaihir, with a white clad rider on his back and what looked to be a small body clutched in his left talon. But Robin could not make out the black-feathered form of Mohoro.

The men began clearing a space for Gwaihir to make his landing, which seemed to be slightly awkward for him, what with the one of his clawed feet clutched around the distinct form of a hobbit. Gwaihir was forced to lay his right wing on the ground to balance himself while he held out the body of Sam Gamgee in his left talon. Elrohir raced out and took the unconscious hobbit in his arms, and thanked the eagle profusely.

Sam looked almost nothing like he had when they had last seen him near the Falls of Rauros. His face was much thinner than it used to be, and he was cover in cuts, and abrasions and burns. He looked as if he had not been able to bathe in months, and his clothing was all but completely decrepit. Several people gasped at his pale complexion, but Elrohir reassured them that he was alive with a deep thankful breath and smile.

As Gandalf slid off the eagles back, Robin raced up, his expression cold. Elessar however beat him to the question, "Where are Batgirl and Frodo?"

Gandalf didn't reply, but instead fixed Elessar and then Robin with a very serious gaze. Robin felt as if a block of ice had been plopped into his stomach, and he opened his mouth to scream at Gandalf to answer Elessar's questions, when Pippin shouted loudly, "Look!"

Robin and Elessar both spun around to see a black eagle with white feathers on his wing tips and head descending rapidly towards them. It looked as if he was having difficultly flying, and everyone began to flee out of his way. The young eagle crashed onto his side and let out a screech that sounded distinctly like a dwarf swear word. His feathers were skewed and there was deep gash on his neck. After a moment he righted himself and gave an apologetic nod of his head.

"I meant to do that," Mohoro said in what sounded like a very thick Yorkshire accent.

"Where…" began Pippin softly, but before he could finish Mohoro lowered a wing that looked as if it had been injured, revealing Batgirl holding in her arms tightly the body of Frodo Baggins. She looked rather disheveled, and her clothing was ripped, but she was wearing a triumphant smile as she slid off Mohoro's back. Elladan ran out from the crowd and took Frodo from Batgirl.

Frodo in even worse shape than Sam had. He was so think that his body looked almost skeletal, like one how had not eaten in months on end. Like Sam, he was covered in cuts, and wounds, but his neck was horribly cut up and bruised as if someone had tried to hang him by the neck. Several people gasped loudly when the saw his left hand was missing its index finger and was covered in thick dried blood. His lips had a pale and turning a soft shade of blue.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" asked the eagle nervously. "I usually have better landings." Batgirl shook her head and winked back.

Robin came running towards her and threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. "I thought… Jesus friggin' Christ, Cassie, you have to stop scaring me like that," he told her. "You're going to kill me from stress. What happened to you?"

"Run in… with Fell Beast," she said off-handedly. "It knocked me off Mohoro. He caught me and then… G- um…." She looked over at the black-feathered eagle for help.

"Gwaihir," supplied Mohoro with a deep laugh. "We've been telling' him to change his name for years now. The hatchlings have just as much difficulty saying it as you do. But he won't do it though. Keeping going on about it being his great-grandfather's name."

Batgirl grinned and looked back at Robin. "He break Fell Beast's wing. It… fell into lava. Dead," Batgirl gave bored sort of shrug.

"That seems kind of anticlimactic," Robin said, getting a giggle out of Batgirl. Her mirth died immediately however when she and everyone else looked over at the twins who were mulling over the two unconscious bodies.

"How are they?" asked Éomer, staring at two hobbits with a look of awe and admiration.

"Samwise has several broken bones, and numerous cuts an injuries…" began Elladan.

"…And he is malnourished and dehydrated," finished Elrohir, pushing Sam's curly blonde hair away from his head.

"And Frodo?" asked Elessar, just as anxiously. His gray eyes were staring fixedly at the small unconscious hobbit that had just saved them all.

"He's…" began Elladan slowly.

"…Bad. Very bad," finished Elrohir. "He's gone cold, and I can tell you right off the, that he has lost a great deal of blood. We can do our best to treat his wounds, but it would be best if we get him back to Minas Tirith and **soon**."

Elessar didn't even wait. Standing up to his full height and with the air of royalty about him, he shouted in a loud booming voice that carried to each and every solider in the area. "MOVE OUT!"

* * *

The journey from Gondor to Mordor had taken roughly five days to make, but the return trip had only taken three. Perhaps it was the urgency with which Elessar and his companions were moving. Perhaps it was the after result of knowing that Sauron was really dead. In the end it didn't matter to any of them. 

Gwaihir and the eagles had flown Gandalf, and the hobbits back to Minas Tirith in order to give them a smoother and much trip. They had long since disappeared in the distance, while Elessar led the rest of their forces back by horse. The twins had broken into victorious song, which drew in Gimli, Legolas, Pippin and more than half their company. Gimli even went so far as to start singing '_We will Rock You!'_ which the neither Elladan nor Elrohir had heard before. When they found out it had been Batgirl who had taught Gimli the song, the actually pouted and begged her to teach it to them.

Robin and Elessar both smiled appreciatively, thought neither of them had joined in on the victorious banter and singing. They had too much on their minds, though they were different subjects entirely.

Robin of course, despite his promising to Cassie not, was still obsessing slightly about this whole 'death' situation that was supposed to happen. When it was supposed to happen, he wasn't certain, but according to Cassie it was soon. Giving another deep breath, he tried to push the thoughts out of his head, and concentrate on other things. He looked over at Elessar who seemed to be brooding nearly as bad as him, if not worse.

"Its starting to sink in isn't it?" asked Robin, apparently guessing Elessar's thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Elessar.

"The whole 'King' bit," Robin clarified. "It's starting to sink in."

"Aye, that it is," said Elessar. "Though much to my own surprise… I am not afraid of it anymore. I think that I am finally ready to accept my destiny."

"Good for you," said Robin with a smile. "Like just like I said before. 'A good king give people hope'. You certainly pulled that off man. And lets be honest. After this whole war thing? Sitting on a throne and giving royal decrees is going to be a cake walk."

Elessar let out a deep laugh and nodded. "I'd like to agree with that, but somehow I think fighting a group of orcs single handedly would prove a simpler task."

"Well, now we know what to do for your next birthday," Robin quipped.

The welcoming that they received as they passed through the broken gates of Minas Tirith was unlike anything any of them had ever experience. Despite the extensive damage and blackened walls of the city, there was a sense of joy and excitement the likes of which Gondor had not experienced since the first time Sauron was defeated. Men and woman cheered and waved at the company, and children ran through the streets waving flags with the king's symbol crudely painted on.

Elessar inclined his graciously, while the others waved and smiled in gratitude. Yet that was the excitement, for as soon as they had dismounted their horses, The Fellowship, Elladan, Elrohir and Éomer had raced off towards the House of Healing. They found Merry, who was leaning slightly on a walking stick waiting for them at the entrance, looking grim. His face lit up slightly however when he saw his friends running towards him.

"About time you all got here!" he cried, looking a bit more relaxed. "Gandalf got back ages ago!"

"Well unlike Gandalf, our rides couldn't fly," said Elladan with a smirk.

"Merry, how is Frodo and Sam?" asked Elessar urgently.

Merry's face fell and he shook his head slowly. "I-I don't know. Gandalf took them inside, and told me to wait out here for you lot. He wants Strider and the twins to go in there."

"And the rest of us?" asked Gimli.

"We…um… wait."

Elessar and the twins immediately made their way into the Healing House, leaving the others to wait outside for some word, with the exception of Éomer who went in search of his sister. According to Merry she was last seen in the company of the young steward Faramir.

Taking seats on a few wooden benches set outside the house of healing, they relayed their final battle against Sauron, leading up their rescue of Frodo and Sam from the cliffs of Mount Doom. Merry's expression was awed throughout everything, and he let out a low whistle at the end. Afterwards they all fell silent; their minds returning back to Frodo and Sam.

Soon after that Éomer, Éowyn and Faramir returned, and joined their silent vigil.

It wasn't until nightfall however, that the doors opened and Gandalf and the twins walked out. Elessar however was absent. Everyone crowded around them, asking urgently about Sam and Frodo's condition. Gandalf was forced to shout in a loud and booming voice roughly twenty octaves deeper than normal in order to silence them. The hobbits quivered in fear, Gimli winced, and everyone else's mouths snapped shut like steel traps.

"Now, if you will allow me to speak, then I shall answer all your questions," said Gandalf as his voice returned to normal though absolutely dripping with weariness and annoyance. It was clear that despite their victory against Sauron, he was still on edge, which didn't help the others feel any better. "Aragorn is still tending to Frodo and Samwise, however they appear to be stabilizing."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Pippin nervously.

Gandalf sighed, and lowered his head slightly. "Both of them have been both physically and mentally taxed beyond anything anyone should go through. Cuts, broken bones—"

"Frodo's finger," said Legolas darkly.

Gandalf nodded solemnly. "It's a miracle that either of them are still breathing. I should have never…"

"They got the job done," said Robin flatly. He felt himself wince at the coldness in his tone. He once again found himself sounding horribly similar to Batman. "What are we looking at in terms of recovery?"

"I cannot say. Neither have woke from their slumber and I do not know when… or if they ever will. Only time will tell." Everyone stared at Gandalf with a pained expression like each of them had been socked in the stomach. No one could bring themselves to say anything further for a long time.

* * *

During the days that followed life in Minas Tirith had yet to calm down. Along with the issue of rebuilding the city, tending to the injured and burying the dead, there fighting had not fully ended. Despite the defeat of Sauron there was still problems caused by his former minions. Although he had not yet been crowned King officially, Elessar had found himself once more looked to for guidance and command, not only from those of Gondor but the neighboring lands. Yet he seemed more than ready for the task and aside from brief desires to curl in bed for a week, rarely complained. 

It had been decided that Elessar's coronation would occur on the first of May, allowing time for the people to regain some sense of normality and for all delegates from neighboring lands to arrive. As Robin was heard explaining to Pippin, "Its all a question of politics."

Yet while all this occurred, there has still been no change in the hobbits. Their wounds had begun to heal, but both Sam and Frodo still remained unconscious. It was getting to the point where everyone was beginning to question whether or not either of them would ever wake up. At least that had been what the doctors had told him after his father had been poisoned by the Obeah Man. He could only pray that they would have his father's luck, in the long run.

Frodo and Sam's friends steadily took turns visiting them and sitting by their bedside with the hopes of them awakening. They were not the only ones to visit the Hobbits either. In fact it seemed as if all of Minas Tirith wanted to come and pay their respects to the two hobbits that had killed Sauron once and for all. Elessar however had left strict order that only Frodo and Sam's friends and healers be allowed visitation rights.

The rest of the Fellowship meanwhile had been doing what they could to help in Gondor's reconstruction. Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer and Faramir were often seen playing the roles of advisors to Elessar during many of his political meetings. Gandalf had been helping kings for decades, and the remaining three had far more past experience when it came to matters of state. It became clear however that despite Elessar's lack of experience, he was rather adept at it.

Robin meanwhile had been placed with the roll of snapping the Gondor Guards back into shape. Tim was apprehensive about being given such a position, but Elessar had stated firmly that he trust Robin to be more than ready for the task. Tim was rather flattered, though he did his best to not show it.

Batgirl, who had no experience in leading men or political matters, had instead focused her abilities on doing what she did best. Being Batgirl.

Although most of Gondor was having a rare bout of calm and peacefulness following the defeat of Sauron, it was still a major city, which had its fair share of the criminal element. And said criminals were more than will to take advantage of that calm. Yet within a couple of days, the streets of the city were riddled with the tale of the mysterious Batgirl capturing would be wrongdoers attempting anything from theft to fights at the local bars. On occasion, Robin would be seen joining her during her patrols of the city, both enjoying the feel of racing across rooftops and fighting simple criminals rather than massive wars. It wasn't the same as patrolling Gotham, but it was close enough at least.

Batgirl had also taken to help Robin in training the guardsmen of the city in hand to hand combat techniques. Although many if not all the men were skeptical about a woman teaching them, each and every single one of them regretted their previous judgment when they left their first training less feeling like they had been on the receiving end of a Balrog demon's anger.

Pippin and Merry (who was at last well enough to leave the confines of the House of Healing) were of course not left out either. One the day that followed the return to Minas Tirith, Faramir Knighted both hobbits, who were given both rank and duty for the City. Both were ecstatic to be given such responsibility, and they also found it a little ironic that the two hobbits that had stolen food, destroyed birth parties and infuriated wizards were now heroic soldiers of Gondor.

Gimli meanwhile had taken it upon himself to take the lead in rebuilding the city. His people after all, were considered the greatest of craftsmen in all of Middle-Earth for a reason. "This city needs a dwarf-touch if ye ask me," he was heard informing Legolas. "Gotta teach 'em how to build their wall the right way. Them old ones didn't hold up nearly long enough from what I've heard against the Orcs."

Days turned to weeks, March gave way to April and things in Gondor steadily began to calm down. The Fellowship and their friends were steadily getting into acts of routine, which was a much welcomed change from their previous existence of never knowing when the next fight for their lives would occur.

Unfortunately not everyone had fully relaxed.

Batgirl's well being still weighed heavily on Robin's mind and grew more prominent with each day that passed. The fact that her mortality had some sort of fast approaching expiration date disturbed him to no end. He could handle the fact in their line of work dying in the line of duty was highly probable, but having Death itself give inform them that personally was just plan and simply 'messed up'.

Cassandra however didn't see to show any sign of worry and any time Tim brought it up, she just shrugged and told him not to worry about it. Tim of course couldn't believe that anyone could be so well adjusted about such a think. At times he had considered sharing this information with the others, but Cassandra had pleaded with him not too. She did not want them to worry about her in light of their victory and with Frodo and Sam in their current conditions.

"Robin!"

Tim barely had time to register the sound of Gimli's voice before a fist came flying towards his head. He rolled backwards in time to narrowly avoid Legolas attack. Executing a back flip, Tim's foot shot up towards the elf's chin but Legolas managed to catch it and throw Robin backwards. Landing painfully on his stomach, Tim could hear Gimli groan from nearby.

"Lad, even **_I _**could have avoided that," Gimli said with a shake of his head. He was seated on a broken wall, watching Tim and Legolas sparing against one another.

"Gee thanks," muttered Tim, pushing himself onto his knees. "Sorry, Leg, I let my mind wander, I guess."

"That's rather unlike you," observed Legolas, extending his hand to help Tim onto his feet.

"Sorry," Robin repeated, before going into a quick lie. "Guess helping Aragorn rebuild the city's guard is taking a lot outta me."

Gimli gave an understanding nod, but Legolas did not look nearly as convinced. "Gimli, would you mind grabbing us some water? I am feeling rather parched."

Gimli, who was of course completely oblivious to Robin's behavior, left the courtyard they were using to spar in search of water. The second that he left, Legolas immediately turned on Tim and fixed him with a very pointed stare. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," came the quick reply. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Call it a brother's intuition, but in all the time that I have known you, you have never allowed your guard to slip that obviously. Even Gimli see my blow coming."

Tim met Legolas' own firm gaze with an unwavering expression. He didn't like lying to his surrogate elder brother, but he had promised Cassandra not to worry the others. And if there was one thing Robin could do was keep a secret.

"Yeah, I got sloppy, I know," Tim said, adding a hint of self-disgust in his voice for good measure. He had to tell Legolas something he knew that. In the end he decided to give Legolas **_a_** truth. It might not be the one that had been distracting him, but it was one that he had been thinking a great deal about.

"I just have had a lot on my mind. I mean the war is pretty much over, ain't it? The mission the council sent us on is done. Sauron's gone and so is his ring."

"Aye," nodded Legolas, uncertain where this train of thought was headed.

"Well, what happens now?"

Legolas' previously probing expression softened. "What do you mean?"

"Batgirl and me did what we agreed to do, Legolas. We helped Frodo and the Fellowship in stopping Sauron. Our mission is done. Now what are we supposed to do? You, Gimli, Aragorn, the Hobbits… you all have somewhere to go. Some place to call home. Batgirl and me are without a home or country. Gandalf check the libraries, and he hasn't found any way to get us home. We're stuck in Middle-Earth."

Legolas was frowning and looked at Robin with a bit of hurt. "Would staying in Middle-Earth be so terrible?"

Tim's eyes widened and he stared apologetically at Legolas. "No! I didn't mean it like that Leg, it just… neither of us actually thought we were going to stay here. Deep down, I always thought that somehow we'd find a way to get back to Gotham. We never thought about what we were going to do if that didn't happen. I mean, next year I was expecting to start college. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Legolas frowned. "Don't you mean 'what are **_we_** going to do'?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'what am **_I_** supposed to do'. But you surely meant to include Cassandra in that statement, don't you?"

'_Oops,'_ Robin did his best not to wince. He tipped his hand slightly and given away more than he should have. "Yeah, of course."

Legolas decided to let Tim's comment slip and nodded slightly in response. He hadn't thought about Robin or Batgirl's life after the war. None of them had. They had all gotten so used to each other's presence, that it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world to them. Putting his hands on Tim's shoulders he have the young boy a reassuring squeeze.

"The war may be over, but that does not mean that your friend will forgot you or Cassandra," he said encouragingly. "You are like a brother to me Tim. Perhaps you and Cassandra cannot return to your home in Gotham, but you will always have home here as well. The forest of Mirkwood will always welcome you and your lady.

"And you must not forget that even should you not wish to live in Mirkwood, Aragorn himself has made it clear that he would enjoy that you and Cassandra stay on in Gondor as knights of her kingdom. You both have proven yourself to all of us. There are many paths that you might take, Tim. You only need to choose one."

Robin smiled, feeling both grateful for his surrogate brother's words and guilty for not telling him the complete truth. But before he could say anything, Gimli came rushing in, his expression looking absolutely wild.

"Ye two need ta come quick!" he cried. "Hurry!"

* * *

Batgirl gave a wide grin as she covertly watched Merry and Pippin walking through the streets of Gondor each wearing specially made uniforms. She enjoyed watching them work, simply because they both had made such drastic change from before. When she had first met them they had been impulsive and naïve. They had not lost that child-like spark for life, but they were older now and wiser. They seemed to have finally developed an understanding about responsibility. 

She was going to miss them so much. There was a lot that she was going to miss.

As the pair of Hobbits passed under the archway she was using for her perch, she dropped down behind them without making a sound. Reaching out she grabbed their shoulders causing them both to yelp and jump in surprise. They immediately spun around to face her, each reaching for their tiny hobbit swords. Batgirl raised an eyebrow and put both her hands on her hips in an expectant manner.

"Gonna cut me now are you?" she asked with a pout.

"Well when go scarrin' hobbits like that Cassie, we might just do that," said Merry indignantly. "Practically made my heart leap outta my mouth ye did."

Cassandra's pout became more prominent, and both Merry and Pippin faltered. Finally they broke into smiles and shrugged as the three of them continued down the street.

"What exactly are you doing climbing on the rooftops at this time of the day?" asked Pippin. "Ah thought you went on patrol at night."

"Yeah, but got bored," replied Cass shrugging. "Wanted to see if you're done… with duties for today. Maybe go get something to eat?"

The faces of both hobbits lit up at the mention of food and they began heading towards the guard's mess hall. They talked along the way about random things. Their duties since being made knights, Batgirl's most recent apprehension of would be Gondor criminals, and assorted gossip ranging from the apparent hook-ups of Éomer and Yolanda to Éowyn and Faramir to of course Tim and Cassandra's own relationship.

They entered the mess hall and were greeted by a group of soldiers whom Pippin had made friends with upon arriving in Minas Tirith. They got their food and took their usual spot at the end of a long table, with several additional Gondor soldiers.

"So has Gandalf or the others been able to figure out how you healed up so fast yet?" asked Pippin suddenly, after swallowing a large mouthful of roasted pork. Merry shot Pippin a warning look from the corner of his eyes. While he too was as curious as his cousin, he wasn't exactly certain this was an appropriate subject to bring up.

But Cassandra just shrugged and too a bit out of the apple that she gotten. "Nope," she replied honestly. No one aside from Tim and Cassie herself knew anything about the true reason behind her instant bout of good health. She knew that it wasn't fair to hide it from the others, but the last thing she wanted to do was worry them. It was bad enough that Tim kept looking at her with such concern every time he thought she wasn't looking. She hadn't even had the heart to tell Robin about the second message. How his time too was steadily drawing to an end.

"Its really weird, ain't it?" continued Pippin thoughtfully. "Ah mean, Ah saw how hurt ye were after the fighting… Scared me to death to see ya like that… We all thought… but yet here ye are looking no worse for wear. There's gotta be a reason behind that, right? People don't just suddenly heal up that fast."

Merry nodded in agreement, as did Batgirl, although somewhat reluctantly as the guilt she was feeling grew. She made quick to change the subject. "Are two going to go back to… the Shire after Aragorn is… um… crowned?" she asked, tilting her head to one side slightly.

"Well, Ah expect so," replied Merry. "Aye, Pip and me are now knights of Gondor, but I think Aragorn understands we got still got our family and friends back home to think about, right?"

"Though we're not going anywhere until Frodo and Sam are up and about," said Pippin firmly. "We left home together, an' were goin' home together."

"Hey, maybe you and Tim can come back home with us fer a visit?" added Merry brightly. "It would be great! I'm bettin' the entire Shire would love to meet ya."

Batgirl grinned thoughtfully. "Sounds like fun," she said. She had been rather curious to see their homeland. When she had met the Hobbits it had been on the border of the Shire, and she hadn't seen much more than the forest. And it wasn't like she and Robin had anything else to do with the war over. There only chance of going home was long gone after all.

"Aye, ya just gotta tell us if ya want separate rooms when we get there or if you and Tim are just going to share again," said Pippin with a knowing grin. Batgirl chocked on her own spit and her normally trained expression gave way to complete and total shock. Merry's own eyes widened and he gave Pippin a quelling looking that the other hobbit didn't seem to notice.

"Huh?"

"Well we heard that Tim's been sneaking out of his room to visit yer room ever night since we got back," Pippin continued, looking rather pleased with himself that he knew something Cassandra and possible Tim weren't.

"Pippin… shut up…" Merry groaned, but still Pippin talked.

A smirk pulled at Cassandra's own face, thought it was not hiding the fire that had been ignited behind her eyes. She had NOT been expecting this kind of conversation to ever pop up. Tim had explained to her that a world such as this, per-marital relationships were not only frowned upon, but also never discussed. But then again, Pippin never did have a proper sense of tact.

"And where did you hear this from…?" she asked a tad too casually.

"Elladan and Elrohir said they saw Tim slipping outta his room the other day and sneak into yers."

"Pippin, close your fool mouth," said Merry louder still, dropping his face into his hands.

"And… why were they watching our rooms?" asked Cassandra leaning over the table slightly. Merry began to ease backwards slightly, his eyes widening in slight fear.

Pippin frowned as he tried to think back. "Probably to get you too back for the prank you pulled on them back in Rivendell," he shrugged. He seemed blissfully unaware of the sudden change, but Merry watched as Batgirl's expression darkened.

Woe be the sons of Elrond when she found them.

The door to the mess hall swung open then, and Éowyn came rushing in. Her arm was still in a sling, but she looked much healthier than she had appeared in a very long time. She was dressed in a soft green and white dress, and her long blonde hair was pulled back with several silk ties. She scanned the room urgently, and gave a relieved breath when she saw Cass and the hobbits.

"Cassandra, Merry, Pippin!" she cried, rushing towards them, oblivious to the stares of the other soldiers.

"What going on?" asked Merry, thankful for her sudden arrival.

"No time to explain, you must come quickly!"

* * *

Robin, Legolas and Gimli practically collided head first with Batgirl, Merry, Éowyn and Pippin when the two groups arrived at the House of Healing. They gave a brief nod of greeting before Legolas and Gimli pushed the doors open and they started racing down the halls. 

"Can someone explain what we're supposed to expect?" asked Robin.

"All Éowyn told me was that it was urgent I get you and bring you to the hobbit's rooms," grunted Gimli as he trailed next to the hobbits.

"That is all Gandalf told me as well," added Éowyn at everyone's expectant looks. Several healers yelled at them ordering them not to run, but they all ignored her. They finally reached the end of the hall, and noticed that the door to Frodo's room was wide open and from inside they could hear… laughing? Everyone shared an awkward glance, uncertain what to make of it. It had to be good though, considering it was laughter and not sobs they were hearing.

At last Merry and Pippin took deep breaths and rushed through the door. The rest of the Fellowship wasted no time and took chase, with the exception of Éowyn. Having never known either of the heroic hobbits she did not wish to interrupt them and their friends.

By the time everyone had entered the room, Merry and Pippin had already leapt onto the bed hugging Frodo tightly and laughing excitedly. Gandalf was standing at the foot of Frodo's bed, his deep booming laugh carrying over everyone else's. Gimli clapped his hands together and cheered while Legolas smiled wide. Batgirl rushed past him and joined Merry and Pippin in embracing Frodo and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Frodo winced several times under all the attention, but he hugged her back just as tightly. Robin grinned and moved around Gandalf to get to the other side of Frodo's bed and clasp the hobbit gently on the shoulder.

No one seemed capable of actually speaking, but instead joined in on the infectious laughter of Gandalf and the three hobbits. They couldn't help it. After everything that had happened to each and every one of them, it seemed like all they could do was laugh. And they were so grateful to see Frodo awake and smiling, that none of them took notice of Elessar walking in.

He moved tentatively, almost worried about what he would see. Frodo was the first to see him and for a moment he looked at Elessar like he had never seen him before. Instead of the dark brooding ranger dressed all in black, he saw a noble and kind man of royalty dressed in crimson. But it did not matter if he called himself Strider, Aragorn, Estel or Elessar; he was still his friend. Frodo's blue eyes sparkled and he bowed his head to the Heir of Gondor causing a smile to pull at Aragorn's lips and he moved further into the room.

But as he cleared out of the doorway, someone else entered. Samwise Gamgee looked a great deal different than he used to. His face was thinner and her eyes were less wide-eyed and innocent. Despite his age, it looked as if a few gray hairs had grown into his dark blonde locks. But he offered Frodo a knowing smile, before Cassandra leapt up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Did we hear correctly?" called a new voice from the door.

"Are Masters Baggins and Gamgee finally getting off their rear ends?" asked a second but similar voice. Everyone turned to see Elladan and Elrohir walk in; wearing wide smile and their eyes glittered. They immediately rushed over and clapped both hobbits on the back joyfully. They were just about to ask the two hobbits of their adventure, when a pair of strong female hands grabbed their shoulders rather painfully. They turned to see Batgirl standing behind them, wearing a very scary smile.

"Hi boys," she said in a sulky tone. "Can we talk?"

"Why…?" asked the twins in unison.

"Oh you'll see…" she said evasively and increasing her hold on them, pulled them out of the room. Everyone, including Robin watched the three of them leave with slight confusion. Yet it was some fifteen minutes later before Batgirl came back into the room, without the Twins. She was however carrying a knife and loaf of bread, which she offered to Frodo and Sam.

"Cass… what was that all about a few minutes ago?" Tim asked nervously, sharing concerned looks with the others. Merry and Pippin both hid their faces behind their hands.

Cassandra gave a small shrug. "Oh nothing. Just had to have a little… talk with Elladan and Elrohir about… privacy."

"Privacy?" repeated Frodo looking at the others for some kind of explanation.

"And… where are they now?" asked Elessar, a little afraid of the answer he'd get.

Batgirl only smiled coyly as she took a seat at the foot of Frodo's bed, and began to cut the bread into quarters with the long knife.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Review Response_**

**Soothing Burn:** _Fangirl squeals. Is there no greater compliment (aside from fanboy death threats)? Glad you're still enjoying things, but as always I can't really say anything about Robin or Batgirl's future at this point, much less where they'll be living, or if living is going to factor into things_…

**RexRox:** _Evil you say? How sweet of you to notice. I've done my best to work the LOTR books and Bat-heroes together in a form that is both old and new, and still keeping people guessing. I'm also trying to update regularly, so as to avoid my MIA status from the past year. As for the future of Robin OYL, I think they're trying to mislead us right now. I mean, from the looks of it the only girls they have on the team are Ravager and Wonder Girl. I don't see Tim hooking up with either of them. Or at least I hope so. Dating you're best bud's ex's seems off too me._

**Jago Li Son Shiranui:** _Thanks. And you know what? So do I._

**XinnLajgin:** _Well they sorta need a way home before they can make a choice, but yeah, I get what you mean._

**Kusco:** _Scared you for a moment didn't I? Almost had you think I went for the anti-climactic way out for Batgirl? Hehe. Its good to know I've got your brain working in over-drive. Though a quick note: Saruman isn't dead? Remember, last we saw him, Robin had him hanging off the Orthanc balcony in Isengard. Not saying he will play a part in things… but then again… I'm not saying he won't either. And yes, I think Batman would be proud of Tim and Cass. They used their training well, and did a lot of good in ME. Though I would fear him as a father-in-law. He's creepy enough without defending a daughter's honor. As for Cassie being the new 'Lady Shiva' well that's actually quite impossible. Lady Shiva is still alive and kicking over in BIRDS OF PREY One Year Later. I have a few theories about what Cass is up to, but I won't say here. Don't want to jinx it._

**Alex Gunning:** _Welcome back and thanks. And yet again, I am a BOY. I have the medical records to prove it._

**Alia G. L:** _Welcome back too. I totally understand how school can be. Thanks a bunch. I always hoped Cass and Tim would hook up, but for now we fans will need to fill in the empty space._

**Sunago:** _Yay! More threats against my life! Just what every writer wants to hear! Well Frodo and Sam and the Twins are all safe and sound, thank you very much. Cassie or Tim on the other hand… shrugs Who can say? Oh yeah… I can, but I won't. I'm EVIL remember?_

**Special thanks:** Themis' Chosen, JME2, Coral Skipper, Gundum M


	45. Retracing Old Steps

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Wow. I've really been cranking out the updates, huh? __Now I understand the timeline of this chapter might seem off, but I found this was one chapter where it could use mixing and matching of books and movies. Also, I'm aware that in the books Éomer married another woman, but this is my warped interpretation so my relationship decisions. Also the return of another couple of characters will be out of the original movie and book context, but with good reason. Once again, read and review gang. We're two chapters from the end._**

* * *

**Chapter 44  
Retracing Old Steps**

A golden yellow sun rose over the city of Minas Tirith as the month of April faded and May began. The white walls of the city had been repaired and cleaned so that the city was sparkling like it was new again. The fields of Pelennor, which had previously been littered with bodies and blood, also had gone a complete transformation. It was now covered in fresh green grass and flowers began to bloom again.

The people of Gondor could not remember the last time they felt so truly content with their lives. Before the existence had been held with the fear of Sauron and the madness of Denethor. But now they had hope and faith that tomorrow would be better.

Now they had Elessar. And today he would officially become their King.

"Are all preparations ready?" asked Faramir as he strode quickly down the halls of Minas Tirith, flanked by Robin, Éomer and the twin sons of Elrond.

"Aye," replied Éomer. "The courtyard has been prepared and the guests are beginning to arrive as we speak."

"Excellent. And the delegates from the North, have they all arrived yet?" Faramir asked next, looking over at Robin who had been carrying a clipboard and parchment. The Teen Wonder nodded curtly.

"Legolas is meeting the final group of them right now, down on the 7th level," he replied.

"And security surrounding the courtyard?" Faramir continued.

"We've got guards posted at every entryway and Batgirl and I have done a complete search of rooftops and any other methods of entry," Robin replied. "We're good to go. All we need is the guest of honor."

Faramir gave a deep sigh and grinned. "Good. I do not want anything to go wrong today."

"You and everyone else, Faramir," said Elladan with a smirk.

"Do not worry so much," added Elrohir. "As Estel's brothers we will not allow anything to happen on his big day."

"Unless you two cause it?" asked a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Cassandra dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a tight fitting black tunic and wide smirk. The twin's eyes widened nervously.

"Um… we should…" began Elrohir.

"…Go check on Legolas and…" continued Elladan.

"…Our guests…" finished Elrohir. And before the others could say anything, they had made a hasty retreat down the hallway. Cassandra skipped over and kissed Tim on the cheek, while he smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow.

"Are we ever going to find out what you did to those two?" he asked.

No one had any idea what Batgirl had done to the twins after their 'talk' several weeks back, and all they did know was that one of the maids had found the pair of them cowering inside a broom closest. Whenever someone asked the twins what happened, they would simply say 'We don't want to talk about it.'

Since then things had returned to what could be considered normal between the twins and Cassandra, except for the fact they preferred to avoid being left alone in the same room as her, and she had been the only person in all of Minas Tirith who had gotten out of one of their pranks.

"Nope," replied Cassandra grinning at him and shrugged. "Our little secret."

"Its something illegal, immoral or just plain disturbing isn't?" Robin coaxed.

Again Cassandra shrugged and winked. The others smiled at the pair of them before Éomer asked, "Should you not be getting ready for the ceremony Cass? Or is patrol garb the proper attire for a coronation where you come from?"

"Dunno. Never been to one before," she replied cheekily. "Just wanted to say 'hi' is all." And giving Tim another kiss on the cheek, she vanished as suddenly as she had appeared.

The three men shrugged and continued down the hallway until at last the reached the last remaining door. Faramir reached out to open it.

"It's time," he informed the room's sole occupant.

* * *

Soon after all of Gondor had assembled at the top of Minas Tirith in the great courtyard, which held the Tree of the King. Banners of the king had been set on all the walls, and many people were carrying smaller versions on long poles. The entire Gondor Guard wore their best armor, and was positioned all around, under the command of the Steward and Robin. 

The air was filled with the excited chatter of the people, which died immediately at the great oak doors of the Citadel began to open. Everyone's eyes turned immediately towards the archway. First stepped Faramir the steward of Gondor who was followed by Gandalf the White. Behind the wizard came Frodo Baggins, the Nine Fingered hero of Middle Earth, carrying a silken pillow with a beautiful silver crown with golden wings on each side. As he appeared, there was a loud applause from the people, which quickly died as the last person exited the Citadel.

Elessar stepped proudly over the threshold clad in shining armor with the king's tree upon the chest plat. Around his shoulders he wore a dark blue cape with silver lining, and his sword hung at his waist.

Faramir stepped forward and spoke in a loud and commanding tone. "People of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! Behold! One has come to claim the kingship again at last! Here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. Shall he be king and rule the city of Minas Tirith?"

And every man, woman, child, elf, and dwarf shouted out 'Yay!" in one voice.

"People of Gondor," continued Faramir with a wide grin, "the lore masters tell that it was the custom of the old that the king should receive the crown from his father ere he died; or if his father in the tomb where he laid. But since things now must be done otherwise, using the authority of the Steward, we have today brought hither from Rath Dínen the crown of Eärnur the last King, whose days passed in the time of our long fathers of old. And by my will, the Ring-bearer will bring forth the crown and allow Mithrandir to set it up on the head of the king, for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished and this is in part his victory."

There were again applauses, as Frodo slowly stepped forward, his whole body shaking with nerves. He held up the pillow on which lay the winged crown of Gondor. The silver and gold shimmered in the blazing sunlight like a beacon of hope that strengthened all who could see it. Gandalf smiled down at Frodo and took the crown before raising it high for all to see. Everyone seemed to suddenly hold their breath as the crown lowed upon Elessar's head.

With a proud smile, Gandalf turned to address the city. "Now comes the day of the King!" he cried and then looking at Elessar said quietly, "May they be blessed."

When Aragorn rose, silence held the people as if for the first time they were seeing him. All save his friends, who knew him. For their voice were the first to cheer out "All Hail King Elessar!" and soon loud chorus of people cried out, and trumpet were blown and bells rung out.

The applause and cheering soon died away, and with his head held high, Elessar spoke to his people for the first time as their King: "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

And in a soft and beautiful voice he sang out:

"_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."  
_(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come.  
In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.)

King Elessar then strode down the stone stair towards the great tree, which grew in the center of the courtyard. He passed Gimli who looked clearer than anyone had ever seen him. The dwarf proudly bowed low, so that his bear graced the stone floor, and Elessar, grinning inclined his head in return.

He next caught sight of both Robin and Batgirl. Cassandra was dressed in a shimmering emerald dress that seemed to truly bring out the hazel of her eyes. Her long black hair was held back tightly with a beautiful comb, and tied with several bits of ribbon. Her hand was clasped tightly into Tim's who wore a blood red tunic with the white tree emblazed in the center, and a stylized Rohan 'R' on the left breast. Around his shoulders he wore a silken black cape, lined with gold. Together the pair of them bowed to Elessar as he passed them, and he smiled wide in return.

Opposite Tim and Cass stood Éowyn and Faramir, both happier than Elessar had ever seen them. Éowyn was dressed in a long flowing gold dress, and around her head she wore a yellow ringlet. Besides stood Faramir who beamed, and together they bowed down to Elessar who inclined his head back.

Elessar then came to a stop as a white clad group of elves strode towards him, led by Legolas. Legolas was dressed in garments that looked to be made more of silver than cloth, and around his own head he word his princely grown of Mirkwood which was light silver strands of silk tied intricately with his golden locks. The two friends clasped each other's shoulder in which Aragorn said softly, "Hanta min (Thank you)."

Legolas however did not reply, but instead gave his dear friend a knowing smile and slowly stepped aside. Elessar frowned and looked back at the other elves who stood behind the Prince of Mirkwood and his eyes widened as he caught sight of his foster father Elrond, beaming at him with fatherly pride and Glorfindel wearing a small grin all his own. Elladan and Elrohir dressed in white, like their father, grinned at him in a way that only brothers could.

What happened next however, made Elessar's heart stop and his sprit soar, for next to Elrond someone had been holding up a white banner with the White Tree upon it. Slowly the person holding the banner moved it aside revealing a beautiful elven woman with long black hair, pale porcelain skin and sparkling blue eyes filled with loved.

Arwen Undómiel wore a pale green dress that made her look like she were floating instead of walking and upon her head she wore a crown of silver that sparkled like the stars in the heavens above. At her father's urging of 'go to him' her rosy lips curled in a tiny smile she took several tentative steps towards Elessar to which he did the same. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and soon the pair of them was standing a mere foot from one another, waiting for the other to speak. Reaching out, Elessar took the banner from her hand and passed it to one of Arwen's ladies in waiting. As he did so, he was surprised to see her bowed her head low to him. Reaching out with his other hand he cupped her face and raised up it up so that their eyes met.

And in one swift movement his lips were pressed tightly against hers. He lifted her into his arms and spun her about, while their audience applauded and Cassandra gave a loud wolf whistle. Tim nudged her reproachfully, though he was grinning just as widely as her.

Neither Arwen nor Elessar seemed to notice anyone else however, for they both were too lost in being reunited after so long that all they could see was one another and touch each other's face as if to confirm that they were real.

It was several long moments before the two at last turned to the surrounding people. Elessar took Arwen's hand and continued towards the white tree, which had blossomed and now white peddles fell from its branches upon the platform, which had been risen. Standing atop the platform were Sam, Merry, Pippin and finally Frodo who had just climbed up to join them.

Together the four hobbits made to bow, but King Elessar stepped forward to stop them. "My friends, you bow to no one," he informed them with a wide smile.

The hobbits looked up confusedly at him and then much to their surprise, the King of Gondor dropped down to his knees and bowed his head low to them. Immediately, Arwen, Legolas, Tim, Cassandra, Gimli, Éowyn, Faramir, Éomer, Elrond, the Twins, Glorfindel, and every other man, woman and child fell to their knees and bowed their heads to the four heroes of Middle-Earth.

* * *

May turned to June, and it was upon the Mid-year's Day that Gondor was privy to yet another blessed and joyous event: the wedding of Arwen and Elessar. Much like the coronation of Elessar, the entire city returned to the great courtyard the top of Minas Tirith to watch as their King and future Queen wed. 

It was Elrond who preformed the ceremony as the sun began to set in the west. Arwen wore a gorgeous white dress with a long train and flowers in hair. Elessar was once again clad in his best armor and cape. Cassandra Cain stood besides the Evenstar, as her maid of honor, while Legolas Greenleaf was given honor to be Aragorn's second (or rather Best Man). The rest of their friends and subjects watched on with batted breath as Elrond proudly introduced the Royal Family of Gondor.

The wedding would be remembered as one of the most beautiful events than anyone there had ever experienced. It seemed as if the stars themselves seemed to shine brighter as the two star-crossed lovers fulfilled their heart's desires at long last.

* * *

Soon after the wedding of Arwen and Elessar, talk began to arise amongst the fellowship about returning to their respected homes. All four hobbits were anxious to return back to the Shire, while Éomer prepared to return back to Rohan. Legolas and Gimli both desired to return to Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain for a bit of time before they went on their promised journey through the forests and caves of Middle-Earth. The only ones who did not join in on these talks however were Robin and Batgirl. 

They had nowhere to go. They had no home and no country to call their own. Elessar and Arwen had that Robin and Batgirl stay in Gondor as a captain of the royal guard and bodyguard of the royal family, but neither had felt ready to settle down with such positions.

"We both think it would be better that we learn more about this world before we settle on what we'll do in it," said Robin, in reply to Elessar's offer. " I mean, the extent of what we know came from running from one life and death struggle to another. Maybe after a bit of traveling, we'll figure out where we belong."

The four of them had been seated in the courtyard under the blooming tree of the King. Both husband and wife smiled and nodded understandingly at Robin's answer, almost as if they had been expecting it.

"If that is you're wish, then we understand," said Elessar kindly as he held tightly to Arwen's hand. "But know that our offer will still stand should you ever change your mind."

"What shall you do now?" asked Arwen, tilting her head curiously.

"We're going back to Rivendell with the others," answer Cass. "Thought… we'd go and see Bilbo. And the hobbits said we could visit the Shire with them for a while."

"And Legolas thinks it would be a cool for us to visit the Mirkwood elves," added Robin. "Though between you and me I think Thranduil told him to say that so he could get another shot at getting my utility belt."

* * *

Three days later a great company prepared to leave the City of Gondor and there was a great feast held for them the eve of their departure. It was a far greater feast than one would normally expect for there was more then one cause for celebration and merriment. The day was July 19, and thus Tim's birthday. He would turn 17 years old. 

Queen Arwen had ordered a great feast, and Tim's friends gave him several gifts, ranging from several books on Middle-Earth history that Elessar gave him from the libraries of Minas Tirith to a new sword with his Robin's 'R' designed into the hilt from Legolas.

Yet the gift her received from Batgirl would remain his most precious. With the help of Gimli and Arwen, Cassandra had made a necklace, which looked to be half of a circle, embroidered in tiny red and yellow gems. When Tim asked about the design, Cassandra pulled out from beneath her tunic a matching necklace, with blue and yellow gems. She placed the two pendants together to reveal a full circle.

"Its… us," she whispered to him as he clasped the necklace around his neck. "We… are connected, always." She ducked her head low and felt her face burning. Tim looked up at Cassandra and cupping her face leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Always."

* * *

The next morning the company left Minas Tirith in two groups. In the lead of the company was Éomer, King of Rohan, who rode alongside his sister and the hobbit Merry, who had been Théoden's esquire. Merry had been dressed in the Rohan colors with a their emblem upon his chest, which he wore proudly. Upon a flower covered wagon laid the body of King Théoden, who was wrapped tightly in black cloth. 

Following behind them was King Elessar and Queen Arwen, as well as Robin, Frodo, Samwise, Gandalf, Pippin who was clad in the Gondor colors, and following behind them was Faramir, Elrond, his sons and the delegate party of the elves.

Fifteen days passed until at last they arrived in Edoras, where a great funeral was held for the fallen King Théoden. The people of Rohan were greatly honored by presences of the King and Queen of Gondor as well as the Elves of the North. Frodo and Sam's presence were also held highly by the people.

At the funeral they lay the body of Théoden besides his son in the tomb of the King, where each member of the royal family and each member of the fellowship lay a white lily upon his body. Éowyn sang a sorrowful tune just as she did for her cousin when they buried him many months prior.

The Fellowship remained in Rohan for another 4 days following the funeral, during which they learned of Faramir's intention to marry Éowyn and Éomer's intention to merry the widow Yolina.

Many were surprised to hear that the King was going to wed a widow from a small farming community. Most people expected him to marry a princess or high noblewoman, but he had found love in the woman and had grown very found of her children.

In the end no one objected to the idea of their union. He had found happiness with Yolina and her family, and that was all that mattered. Éowyn in particular was pleased to hear that her brother had found love.

As they prepared to leave yet another friend, Éomer clasped Robin's hand. "Take care of yourself Tim," he said. "You are a good friend and noble warrior. I hope that you and your… interesting lady will return for the occasional visit."

"We'll try," Tim grinned. "Take care of yourself Éomer. Let me know when the next Orc hunt is. I could use the exercise."

Éowyn meanwhile embraced Cassandra tightly. The two had formed a close friendship in their short time of knowing each other, and had found a sort of kinship with each other. "I owe you and Tim so much," Éowyn said softly. "You helped give me a chance that no one else would ever think of."

Batgirl smiled and gave the shield maiden a small squeeze. "You would have done it… without us," she said knowingly, and raising an eyebrow.

Éowyn couldn't help but smile sheepishly. They hugged one another a second time, in which she whispered softly, "You were right."

Cassandra squeezed back and gave a nod. "I know. Be happy with Faramir."

"I shall. I hope you will be happy with Tim."

Before they finally departed Éomer and Éowyn approached Merry. The Hobbit prepared to bow low, before Cassandra reminded them that his entire kind would never again be required to bow to men according to the decree of the King of Gondor.

"Farewell now, Meriadoc of the Shire and Holdwine of the Mar," said King Éomer, bowing down to the young hobbit. "Ride to good fortune and ride back soon to our welcome, Kings of old would have laden you with gifts that a wain could not bear for your deeds and upon the field of Mundburg; and yet you will take naught, you say, but the arms that were given to you. This I suffer, for indeed I have no gift that is worthy; but my sister begs you to receive this small thing, as a memorial of Dernhelm and of the horns of the Mark at the coming of the morning."

Éowyn then stepped forward and held out to Merry an ancient horn, that was covered in silver and green and it was engraved with swift horsemen riding in a line and ancient runes.

"This is an heirloom of our house," said the Shield Maiden. "It was made by the Dwarves, and came from the hoard of Scatha the Worm. Eorl the Young brought it from the North. He that blows it at need shall set fear in the hearts of his enemies and joy in the hearts of his friends, and they shall hear him and come to him."

Merry stared up at the niece and nephew of his former lord with tears in his eyes. He then kissed Éowyn's hand before both embraced him tightly.

The company left Edoras then stayed several days at Helms Deep in which Legolas made good on his promise to Gimli to search the caves beneath the fortress. When the pair of them returned, Legolas had to admit he found the cave rather beautiful in their own way, which brought a smile to Gimli's face.

"So where are we off to next?" asked Merry as the company sat around the campfire enjoying their dinner of roasted pork and bread. "Some place nice I hope."

"We travel to Isengard next," replied Gandalf, who immediately took notice of the frowns from many of the others.

"That's not a nice place," muttered Merry. "Treebeard and the other Ents aside of course."

"I know Merry," said Gandalf understandingly. "But I wish to tell Treebeard of our overthrow of Sauron, for we owe him greatly. Also I think that it would be wise that we check on my predecessor, for while he does not have power he can still be a danger to the free folk of our land."

"It'll be a short visit, right?" asked Pippin hopefully.

And so they traveled north to Isengard, a journey that took the nearly five days to arrive. What greeted them however had been rather unexpected. The Ents had clearly been busy since they left. The large black tower remained as massive and foreboding as it always had, but the land around it was nothing like it had been. The walls that enclosed the land were completely destroyed and removed, and the land itself had been remade. It had been transformed into a green and budding garden filled with orchards and trees. A stream ran through it and in the very midst of it there was a beautiful lack of clear blue water.

"How did they do all this in only a few short months?" asked Robin. "The damage that Saruman had caused this place… it should have taken years to rebuild."

"The Ents have many skills and can do many things with the earth," said Gandalf knowingly. "And they have only begun in their rebuilding."

"Welcome to the Treegath of Orthanc!" cried a familiar deep and booming voice. Everyone turned and the faces of Merry and Pippin lit up at the familiar sight of Treebeard. "I knew hat you were coming, but I was at work up the valley; there is much to be done. But you have not been idle either away in the south and the east I hear; and all that I hear is good, very good." The massive tree creature turned to look at Gandalf.

"Well come now! You have proven mightiest, and all your labors have gone well. Where now would you be going? And why do you come here?"

"To see how your work goes, my friend," said Gandalf, " and the thank you for your aid in all that has been achieved."

"_Hoom_, well, what is fair enough," said Treebeard, "for to be sure Ents have played their part. And not only in dealing with that, _hoom_, that accursed tree-slayer that dwelt here."

"What's being going on with Saruman," asked Robin pointedly. "Is he still under lock and key?"

Treebeard turned to look at Robin, and it was clear that it took him a moment to recognize the boy. "Oh you are the one called Robin," he realized grinning. "I did not recognize you without your other set of eyes."

"Other eyes?" asked Pippin.

"His mask," supplied Sam.

"Ah."

Treebeard then looked over at Cassandra and bowed his massive head. "And it is good to see you to as well little one." Finally he caught sight of the hobbits and Treebeard's entire old and knotted face lit up. "And my small friends! I am pleased to see you again."

"As are we Treebeard!" they cried together before quickly introducing him to Frodo and Sam. Treebeard looked please to meet another pair of hobbits, but Robin interrupted him before they got too far off topic.

"Treebeard, what has happened to Saruman?"

Treebeard frowned at Robin interrupting the reunion, before finally answering. "I have not forgotten your question. You are too hasty for answers small human. I think Saruman is weary of the Orthanc. Very weary at last, but not so weary of his tower as he was weary of my voice. _Hoom!_ I gave him some long tales, or at least what might be thought long in your speech."

"So… is that a yes?" asked Batgirl.

"He comes to his window and listens to me speak," expanded the tree herder, "because he could not get news in any other way, and though he hated the news, he was greedy to have it. I saw that he heard it all. But I added a great many thing to the news that it was good for him to think of. He grew very weary. He was always hasty. That was his ruin."

Robin could not explain why, but the fact that Saruman was constantly being informed about the goings on in the world worried him. And the behavior of the fallen wizard worried him even more.

The company set up camp near the lake, during which Elessar and Gandalf rode to the Orthanc in the hopes of speaking with Saruman. Though upon their return, the informed the rest of the company that Saruman had not 'graced them with his presence."

"Should we be worried about that?" asked Robin, clearly on edge.

"Most definitely," replied Gandalf. "Even before he fell, Saruman never took defeat well. And with his master destroyed he will look to hurt those who defeated him."

"Well I could have told you that," grumbled Robin darkly.

* * *

Night fell over Isengard and much like the last time they visited, everyone was finding it just a tad bit difficult to sleep. If it wasn't the Ents walking around causing constant rumbles in the earth, it was the continuous sounds of them talking to one another in their in their creaking and groaning language. It was like trying to sleep in a retirement home full of rocking chairs. 

Batgirl, Legolas and the Twins had gone off on a patrol of the parameter while everyone else was trying the best to sleep or otherwise sitting by the assorted fires they had set up in their camp. Elessar and Arwen had gone to bed in their private tent and the hobbits had all curled up on their own bedrolls. Robin meanwhile sat alone by a fire, watching the flames dancing, casting odd shadows all around him.

Even after all these months and odd sleep schedules, Tim was a night owl. And aside from the noise, he was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep when Cassandra wasn't sleeping next to him. It was partly because he loved the sound of her breathing, and partly because he didn't like her being out in a possibly dangerous area without him nearby. He tried his best however to remind himself that Legolas was with her, and he trusted his surrogate brother to keep an eye on her.

"Hello Tim," called a soft voice, and Tim turned to see Frodo walking over.

"Hey bud," Tim greeted. "Can't sleep I take it?"

"With this noise?" replied Frodo rhetorically giving a smile. Despite this truthful answer, Robin raised both eyebrows expectantly. He could see that there was something else on Frodo's mind. Robin knew the expression of someone with something on his mind. People always said that was his super-power. Conner could fly, Bart could run, and he could listen.

Frodo avoided his eyes for a moment before finally admitting, "…Been having bad dreams…"

Tim nodded understandingly. "About Mordor?"

Frodo nodded. "That… and everything else. I keep seeing Sauron when I close my eyes. It still… it still scares me."

Tim indicated that Frodo sit down besides him near the fire. "I expect it would. You don't get over something like that in quickly. Trust me, I know. Remember when I told you guys about the time that my friends and I were crash-landed on Apokolips? Darksied… he's like the Sauron of my universe. Pure evil and we don't have a ring to blow him up with (good job on that by the way). I had nightmares about everything that happened for months after we had escaped… but the bad feeling do go away.

"I… I ended up going though it alone at the time unfortunately. Things between my friends and me had… well it was a low point for many of us. But **you** don't have to got through the recovery alone Frodo. You've got Sammy, and the rest of us."

Giving a smile, Frodo turned to look at the flames from the fire. "Why are you up this late? You're not on patrol duty, are you?"

"Naw, just some habits are hard to break. I'm still used to late nights, you know?" replied Tim. Frodo suddenly gave Tim the exact same expression that he had just given him. "Okay, you're not supposed to use that against me half-pint."

Frodo gave a shrug. "Seems like you've had something on your mind for a while now too. We've all noticed it. I thought maybe you'd want to talk about."

Robin cast a side-glance at the hobbit that was still looking pointedly at him with his large blue eyes. Finally Tim sighed. "I dunno, I guess I'm just expecting the other shoe to drop, you know? We won the war, but I keep expecting something else to happen."

"To Cassie?" asked Frodo.

"Huh?"

"Are you worried something is going to happen to Cassie?" Frodo asked.

"Okay, stop being so observant. Its creepy," Robin said, with a small smile on his face. Frodo's comment had hit too close to home to lie about it, but he still managed to avoid pour out the full story of WHY he was worried. "Yeah, I'm worried about her. And yes, I know that sounds stupid when you're talking about Batgirl, but still…"

As the two friends spoke to one another, neither of them seemed to take notice of the movement behind them. There was the soft scrapping of metal against metal and the sound of footsteps drawing closer. At first they were slow and quiet, but then they sped up and grew louder. Frodo looked over his shoulder as he heard the footsteps, before crying out, "TIM LOOK OUT!"

Robin's head snapped around but before he could react a heavy shape wearing dirty multicolored robes lunged out at him. Robin was knocked back, barely missing the fire as he struck the ground.

"TIM!" cried Frodo, but before he could move to help, a black clothed arm warped around his mid-section and a cold bit of steel was pressed up against his neck.

"D'n 'oove," said an almost muffled voice. "'ll k'll 'ou!"

Robin meanwhile was thrown painfully on his back and felt a claw-like hand wrap tightly around his throat. The shock of it kept Tim from being able to fight it off. His blue eyes widened as he caught sight of a familiar sallow faced man with long white hair and a beard just as long. He was still dressed in his robes, which at first looked white but then seemed to change color with every movement he made. In his free hand he held a long knife with a curving blade.

"I swore that I would kill you wretch!" cried Saruman, his eyes were mad with blinding rage and there was a bit of foam at the side of his mouth. "You escaped me once before! Not again! Tonight you die!"

"ROBIN!" cried Frodo, who was being held painfully by Grima Wormtongue. By the way his mouth was positioned and his inability to talk properly, his jaw had not healed well.

Saruman's beetle black eyes turned towards the struggling hobbit, and an expression of realization came over him. "YOU! It was you! The Halfling who destroyed my master! Who destroyed the Dark Lord! I will kill you next!"

Saruman's turned his eyes back towards Robin. "But you will go first boy!" And then as Saruman raised his knife up to deliver the final strike, he let out a howl of pain. Robin realized what cause the scream as his eyes fixed on the long arrow shaft sticking out from Saruman's arm, with yellow feathers at the end.

All eyes turned to Legolas who had already loaded another arrow into his bow. His eyes were narrowed and flashed dangerously.

"Get away from them now," he growled. At the same time there was the sound of many feet as everyone who had heard the ruckus came running out of their tents and bedrolls. When Gandalf appeared his eyes narrowed furiously.

"Saruman," he growled, drawing his sword from its sheath.

Wormtongue who had already looked beyond terrified was now on the verge of pissing his own loins. Saruman however looked from Legolas to Robin and then to Frodo and Wormtongue with pure loathing. Despite his spazam of pain, the hand, which had wrapped around Robin's neck, had not weakened in the slightest. Breathing itself was becoming difficult and the world felt as if it were starting to darken around his eyes.

"KILL THE HALFLING!" screamed Saruman at Wormtongue.

The wretched man gave a terrified nod, and looked ready to slash the blade across Frodo's throat, when without warning, the knife was pulled from his hand, Frodo was pulled free, and Wormtongue thrown unceremoniously across the ground.

With Frodo safely behind her Batgirl glared furiously at Saruman and Wormtongue, the later of which had finally released his bladder and the horrid stench of urine suddenly hung in the air.

"YOU WRETCHED LITTLE WORM!" snarled Saruman. "YOU CANNOT EVEN KILL A PATHETIC HALFLING! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I FIRST LAID EYES UPON YOU! YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE AIR THAT YOU BREATH! DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND THROW YOURSELF INTO THE FIRE!"

Wormtongue's previous look of fear was starting to give way to rage, but no one was paying much mind. Their attention was still on Robin and Saruman who was still holding his knife ready to strike down the Boy Wonder.

"Release him Saruman," commanded Elessar.

"You may be king of Gondor but you cannot command me!" Saruman snarled, and he looked down at Robin with a malicious glint. "Enjoy oblivion brat!" Saruman brought the knife down towards Robin. At the same time Legolas released his arrow and Wormtongue did something no one expected. Before Saruman could stab Robin, Wormtongue had leapt to his feet grabbed the knife that Batgirl had dropped to the ground and stabbed it hard into the old Wizard's chest. Unfortunately he had leapt directly in front of Legolas' arrow, which shot straight into his back. In one heap, both Saruman and Wormtongue fell off of Robin and landing in the fire besides them. They were dead before either of them struck the ground and were soon lit ablaze.

"Robin!" cried several voices at once, but Legolas and Batgirl had been the first reach him. The Teen Wonder was coughing violently, and his eyes were burning with tears as sweet air returned to his lungs.

"Are you hurt, _Nîn tithen tôr_ (my little Brother)?" asked Legolas as Batgirl pulled Robin into a hug.

"Just my pride… and my wind-pipe," Robin chocked out. "I'm fine though."

"A nasty end," muttered Sam as he and the hobbits stepped closer toward the fire as they watched Saruman and Wormtongue's bodies' smolder and burn, "and I wish I needn't have seen it; but its good riddance."

"And the very last end of the war, I hope," muttered Merry as he walked over to Robin, Legolas and Batgirl.

"Me too," grumbled Robin rubbing his throat.

"What do we do with them?" asked Arwen looking disgustedly at the two bodies.

"They're not going anywhere," said Batgirl with equal distaste. "Losers."

"Well… who's up for a late-late supper?" asked Pippin nervously.

Several people gave small smiles of appreciation at him, but their smiles all faded as an unexpected cold chill ran through the night sky. Every single campfire was extinguished as if dowsed in water. In several nearby trees, the branches began to rustle violently just before a massive flock of birds exploded out of the covering.

Then without warning the elves gave a unified gasp, and even Gandalf looked frighten. "What's happening?" asked Sam with great fear in his voice.

"Something is coming…" gasped Queen Arwen, and her eyes began to follow the trail of birds leaving their trees. She had never felt such odd sensations from nature in her life. It was as if something was draining life out of the world around them.

"What's that!" cried Elrohir pointing up at the sky. They could now see a shape taking form in the night sky. Everyone stared fearfully as the shape grew larger and large until it began to block out the stars and moon above them.

"I have seen this before," gasped Elrond, his normally stern eyes grew wider.

No one seemed capable of moving or screaming or running. They all stood silent and watched as the massive shape stopped growing and seemed to circle above them. Then like an attacking bird of prey the shadow dived down towards them and struck the earth. It exploded into great clouds of black smoke, and many people gasped loudly. The Hobbits huddled together in fear, and Elessar, Gimli, Arwen and Legolas all stepped forth in a protective manner

Batgirl could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins and the blood pounding in her ears. Her hand slipped into Robin's who squeezed it tightly in return. Slowly the smoke began to clear, and they could see the outline of a figure.

Robin then began to move forward at short strides, finding it impossible to stop himself. Batgirl of course followed him forward while their hands remained tightly linked together. "My god…" Robin whispered softly.

And as the smoke cleared they could all see it the figure. They were clad in a long dark flowing cloak and hood. Everyone stared dumbfounded, as the figure seemed to float towards the company and although their face was hidden in shadow they could tell that it was staring fixedly at Batgirl.

And then, the figure spoke: "It is time."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: And cue the evil laughter… 

**_READER RESPONSE_**

**_RedRox:_** _Curses, you're on to me. I am drawing this out to make you suffer. Because I'm EVIL. Also because of the fact that the LOTR story had a few more important sub-plots going for it, I thought I'd bring those in. Now while I don't want to give anything away about the story, I will say this: Death's only purpose is to claim souls for the afterlife and it doesn't care what dimension someone is when it comes for them. It doesn't play taxi service for dimensionally lost teenagers. As much as DC has difficulty with keeping people dead, when you die you're dead. Meanwhile, the writers at DC as I understood it had been trying to set the stage for a Tim/Cass relationship, but things like Spoiler, Identity Crisis, Infinite crisis and the end of the Batgirl series interfered. But there is always hope especially with the OYL jump._

**_Soothing Burn:_** _Well considering it's the best of both, I suppose squeals/threats can work. Thanks._

**_XinnLajgin:_** _Well as you can see I'm leaving it a bit to the imagination. After all, if the twins are afraid to talk about it, you KNOW its bad…_

**_Trecebo:_** _Thanks for your theory, but I fear that I can't really answer it. Don't worry though, all truths will be revealed in our next installment. After all, look who's shown up…_

**_Kusco:_** _Yep, Saruman's still around, as you've just seen. I did do a bit of editing however by re-introducing the ex-wizard and his bumbling sidekick earlier than in the books. But it's all with purpose. I understand what you mean about Shiva, though remember she was never leader of the Guild of Assassins. Nyssa Al Ghul was. Shiva was just the new Sensei ordered to train new recruits. Though I have difficulty seeing Cass teaching people to be better killers when she spent the last two issues of her series teaching them not to kill. _

**_Cflat:_** _Thanks a bunch. I will say this about Klarion the Witch Boy. He swore on his powers that he would never return to Middle-Earth. And if a magic user swears on their power, and break that promise, then their powers are broken with them._

**_Alia GL:_** _Sadly the story of what Batgirl did to the Twins will die with the three of them. It was **THAT** disturbing. They can't even bring themselves to talk about and Batgirl doesn't seem willing to tell either. This is one case where the readers get to use their imagination. We do know this at least: Whatever she did, it left not physical scarring. (At least not from what we can obviously see…)_

**_Special Thanks To:_** _Fusion Blaster, Coral Skipper, rougeangel82, _


	46. The Final Path

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's Note: _Sorry for how long this chapter took. Three problems came up. One: school was evil and over-working me with projects and finals. Two: I wrote and re-wrote this chapter because I just didn't feel happy with it. But here we go. One more chapter left kids. As always, read and review! (P.S. The third reason for the slow update is at the end of the Chapter.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 45  
The Final Path**

"It is time."

Those words were met with a long ringing silence, as the collective gaze of the company fixed upon the mysterious cloaked figure standing before them. Several pair of eyes switched from the hooded stranger for a moment to look at Cassandra, who did not look remotely surprised by the stranger's presences. Instead she her normally poised and ready body stance was slumped in a defeated sort of manner. The eyes of the fellowship instinctively towards Robin expecting him to make some sort of protective gesture but they instead found him staring stony faced at the stranger.

"Time?" repeated Gimli, finally breaking the long silence. His pale brown eyes turned away from Cassandra to glare back at the stranger suspiciously. "Time fer what?"

"Its time for me… to go away," said Cassandra softly. "I have to leave."

Yet again there was a deafening silence fell over the company. The head of the cloaked stranger titled to one side, and it looked as if they were ready to say something, when suddenly four voices shouted out in unison "NO!"

"What do you mean you have to leave?" demanded Merry. "Where are you going?"

Batgirl looked uncomfortably at the hobbits and everyone else. The only one she didn't look to was Robin. She couldn't bear to see the pain or fear that she had seen when she had first told him about her deal with the hooded figure. "I… I don't…"

"What does it matter _'where'_?" shouted Pippin defiantly. As soon as he said that the four hobbits had raced forward, drawing their small swords and aiming them at the cloaked stranger. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"If you want Cassandra, you'll have to go through us!" snarled Sam.

"And me," said Legolas, knocking an arrow into his bow.

"And me," added Gimli gripping his axe tightly.

"You will have to go through all of us," said King Elessar, drawing his sword. Behind him Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and practically everyone else drew their weapons and held them at the ready. Everyone, except for Batgirl and Robin.

"I am afraid that is not for you to decide," stated the mystery figure. "Now please, calm yourselves."

Gimli's face was turning a magnificent shade of red as the anger began to build. "Don't you bloody tell us what to—"

"Please, calm yourselves," said the figure more forcefully, and without warning a great black shadow began to flow out from under their cloak, like a great bird of prey and began overtaking everyone. Everyone felt as if the emotion was being sucked from their very souls. The humans and hobbits and Gimli all felt the anger simply dissipate, while the Elves gasped and clenched their hearts.

"What happened…?" gasped Arwen.

"Her Soul Self happened. Although I'm betting that it wasn't on purpose."

Robin's voice cut through the air like a hot knife, and everyone froze and turned to look at him. His face, which had previously been unreadable, now held a knowing look to it. And what's more, he was smiling. No one knew what to make of this. Not even Batgirl who was staring at Robin as if she had never seen him before.

"Robin?" began Gandalf.

"Don't worry guys," said Robin taking a few steps forward. "You can put your weapons away. She isn't going to hurt us." He looked at the hooded figure and his smile widened. "Are you, Raven?"

At this, a pair of blue-gloved hands appeared from under the long blue cloak and reaching up, threw back the hood, revealing the head of a very young woman. Her face was thin and narrowed, with high prominent cheekbones and skin so pale it was almost the color of milk. Her midnight black hair, was cropped rather short, and looked as if she were trying to re-grow it back out. In the center of her forehead shone a small red chakra gemstone, which seemed to be giving off some sort of inner light. The most shocking feature about her however, was her eyes. They were a vivid violet color that looked older and wiser than one of her age would normally appear.

Rachel Roth, or better known to most as the Teen Titan Raven, gave a small guarded smile at the Boy Wonder. "Hello Timothy. I am glad to see you again."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Robin had closed the gap between himself and Raven and pulled her into a tight embrace. Raven's violet eyes widened in surprise of this unexpected show of emotion, and tentatively return his hug. After a moment, Robin pulled back from Raven and smiled at her before he turned to look at the others. Needless to say they were all staring at the pair of them with wide and very confused eyes. Batgirl however looked the most confused.

"Guys, allow me to introduce you to my friend and teammate, Raven."

The reaction this introduction received was lukewarm at best. While not one person their was feeling any of the anger or fear that they had before, a feeling of great uneasy had set down in the pit of their collective stomach.

"It appears that I still have the ability to 'kill a room' as Victor likes to say," said Raven sardonically. "I did not mean to—"

"What are you?" demanded the twins of Elrond in unison. Raven winced at the words, but she was far to use to it. However, she was saved answering by Batgirl who was now staring at her with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Elledan! Elhoir!" snapped Arwen reproachfully. The twins however did not even attempt to look abashed. She continued to study Raven, their fingers holding tight to their weapons. The rest of the Fellowship looked no less relaxed around her either, though none of them could seem to feel anything more than curiosity and confusion.

"Teammate?" repeated Legolas, catching up to what Robin had said earlier. "You mean she is one of your friends from the Titans?" Robin nodded.

"It was you?" Batgirl asked. The question sounded full of disbelief. "It was you who had come to me… in my dreams? I… I don't understand…"

"You don't understand?" scoffed Glorfindel. "I don't have a clue what any of your are talking about."

Robin cast Raven a sidelong glance and then smiled. "I think we should talk."

* * *

"TRIGON?" cried several voice at once, that loudest of them being Gandalf's and Elrond's. The entire Fellowship along with Elrond's family had assembled in the King's private tent, during which introductions were made. Raven's introduction however did not go as smoothly as it had for the others. 

Several people were staring at Raven with renewed apprehension and fear, while others such as the hobbits and Gimli were blinking with confusion. Neither Robin nor Raven appeared all that surprised however. The King and Queen sat side beside on a pair of rather exquisite chairs, while the others were either standing around or seated on an assortment of mismatched chairs and logs.

"This slip of a girl is the daughter of Trigon the Terrible?" demanded Gandalf, his hand resting upon the hilt of his sword.

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"Umm… excuse me Gandalf," said Frodo, looking quizzically at the White Wizard. It was amazing that after all he had gone through and the things he had seen, the small hobbit still remained rather nervous about speaking in front such a crowd of noble people, despite the fact that most of those assembled were close friends of his. "Who… or what is Trigon the Terrible?"

"Trigon is the eighth devil of hell, who made it his purpose to rule all that there is," replied Gandalf darkly. "Stories of his evil and malice are legend. World after world he conquered and destroyed. His power was said to be so great that even Sauron feared him."

"Then if this 'girl' is his daughter," said Gimli, drawing his axe, "what the bloody hell are we doing talking to 'er?"

"Gimli," Robin said, sharply. "Raven isn't an enemy. And Trigon is dead."

"What?" asked Elrond. "Dead?"

Raven gave a curt nod though her eyes looked pained. "My mother was used as a host for Trigon's seed, a womb to his offspring. She and I were saved from Trigon however by group of people from a world known as Azarath. They protected her and aided her in my birth. As years passed however, I knew that my father would continue to attempt to claim the Earth and myself until the end of time. And so I found the Teen Titans. This group was before Timothy's time. My friends and I repelled Trigon's attacks, time and again until at last they helped me destroyed him. Forever."

Everyone stared at Raven with great mixture of pity and awe. Several did not look convinced that she could be trusted, but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Guys, I promise you, Raven can be trusted."

"Tim, you must understand that while we trust your judgment… she stole our very feelings from us," Elladan said, trying to keep his voice even, though the mistrust was still hanging beneath every syllable.

"Elladan," reprimanded Arwen, though she too did not appear content with that.

"Forgive me," Raven apologized. "I am blessed and cursed with what is called a 'Soul Self'. It allows me to teleport between dimensions, and control or even removed the emotions of others. But I fear certain events… in the past have damaged my control. At times I inadvertently swallow the emotions of others. I meant not disrespect."

Arwen nodded understandingly as did several others, but the twins continued to stare at Raven suspiciously.

"But what are you doing here Raven?" asked Robin. He had been dying to ask this for some time now. The looks he had shared with Batgirl told him that she too had desired to ask the same question.

"Did not Cassandra tell you?" Raven looked rather surprised by this. "When I visited her?"

"So it **was** you," Cassandra said. "Why didn't you... tell me who you were? I thought…?"

"She thought you were Death," said Robin, unable to repress a smile and Batgirl looked a bit embarrassed.

"Death?" Raven looked taken aback by that.

Batgirl nodded fervently. "How did you...?"

"Get inside your dreams?" finished Raven. "Your body was for too weak and injured for us to communicate. And so I used my Soul Self to communicate with you on the mental plane and heal your body from your rather extensive injuries. Unfortunately doing such things, taxed my abilities greatly, and I was unable to reestablish communication afterwards or even make a proper teleportation."

"You can heal people as well?" asked Elessar, clearly intrigued by all this new information.

"She's a girl of many talents," smirked Robin. "Who still hasn't answered my question?"

"We've been searching for you for months now Timothy," Raven replied.

"How long have we been gone?" asked Robin.

"Five months."

Batgirl's eyes widened and she looked between Raven and Robin. "That's… not right. We've been in Middle Earth for a year now."

"Time often passes differently between dimensions, Cassandra," said Elrond knowingly.

Raven nodded, before continuing on. "After the Witch Boy opened the dimensional portal between this world and ours successfully banishing you both, Batman exhausted every means he could think of until at last he contacted several mystics and myself. We then used our combined abilities to locate the dimension to which Klarion had sent you. This was three months ago."

"Three months?" repeated Robin. "Then why did you wait so long to come for us?"

"We could not breech the dimensional barriers," answered Raven. "There were dark magiks too powerful keeping us from making the proper connection."

"Saruon," said Frodo, with clenched teeth.

"My Soul Self managed to slip through on occasion, but never enough to properly contact you until the night I visited Cassandra in the hospital." Both Robin and Batgirl could remember the whispered voices and constant sights of ravens flying about, and they both suddenly understood.

"And so when Sauron's power was broke, you were at last able to make the jump for your earth to ours?" said Legolas. Raven nodded.

A long silence followed this, which was at last broken by Sam Gamgee. "So… what'll be happening now?"

"Now Robin, Batgirl and myself will be returning back to our world," said Raven. Again there was a long and awkward silence that immediately drew the Titan's attention. She turned slowly to look at Robin and Batgirl. "You… are coming back with me, correct?"

And yet again, silence filled the tent.

* * *

Cassandra and Tim stood side by side as they walked aimlessly around the now vacated Orhtanc. The two of them had asked for Robin and Batgirl had asked for a few moments alone to talk, leaving Raven and the company to await their decision. That had been half and hour ago now and so far neither of them had said anything. 

Robin's face was as it was so often, pensive and brooding. His blue eyes are staring ahead of him, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. An answer to a question that no one had yet asked. Cassandra meanwhile was biting her lip awkwardly, and running her hand up and down Tim's forearm. She never used to be this touchy-feely with others, but living with the hobbits and her relationship with Tim had definitely brought a positive change to her.

"So what do we want do?" she asked him finally. "Walking is… nice, but we have to… decided sooner or later."

Tim nodded thoughtfully, but didn't respond immediately. "I know. I didn't actually expect us to hesitate like this though," he confessed. "You can't tell me you aren't reconsidering whether or not we should go back."

"No, I can't," Cassandra, admitted truthfully. There was not even a moment's pause as she said it. "I like it here. A lot."

Tim pushed back a strand of his own long black hair behind his ear. "Its weird. Ever since we got here, I've been trying to figure out a way for us to get back home to Gotham. Now Raven shows up with opportunity and means, and we're actually hesitating."

Cassandra let out a giggle. "Aww… Robin doesn't miss his computers and car anymore?"

Tim nudged her playfully. "Are you kidding? I've felt like I've been missing a limb ever since we got here. Do you know how painful Instant Messenger withdrawal can be on a computer nerd? But still… this world has grown on me. I mean, we've done a lot of good hear, and the guys… well they're like family in some ways. Hell, Legolas has all but adopted us as his brother and sister.

"But then I think about all that I've still got back home. My parents, and the clan, not to mention the Titans. I know we've been gone for a while, but I can't leave all that behind. I can't let my dad go on thinking that I ran away from him again. And… In the end… I still miss them all so much."

"So do I," confessed Cassandra as she took a seat on the stepped that lead up to the main entrance of the Othranc. She curled her legs up to her chest and looked thoughtfully back at their camp. "But I'll miss Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam, and all the others… just as much."

Tim looked at Cassandra for a moment. The truth was, she didn't have as much holding her in Gotham as he did. Yes, she had a family in Batman and the others. And yes, she did have a few friends in her life Superboy and Spoiler. But she wasn't like him who had a father and stepmother waiting for her at home or much of a life outside of the costume and mask. Her father was a killer who had shot, punched and completely abused her since birth. And no one yet knew who her mother was, though truth be told, Tim had his suspicions, though he had yet to share them with anyone.

He never really stopped to consider what Cassandra wanted for herself if the chance at returning to Gotham ever presented itself to them. Would she want to go back to the world she had known or stay in one they had just begun to discover?

Whichever decision Cassandra wanted, Tim knew one thing: He would want to be with her every step of the way. No matter where it led them.

Tim sat down on the steps next to Cassandra, and she slowly lowered her head onto his lap, though her eyes never left the camp. Tim gently began to rake his fingers through her black hair in a soothing sort of manner. The two of them sat like for a long time as they watched the morning sun rising in the east.

* * *

"Do… do you think they're really going to leave?" asked Merry, fingering a few loose threads in his elf cloak. 

The entire Fellowship had assembled by the lake, while Raven had taken to hovering a ways back. The hobbits and several others were watching her on occasion, as she hovered a good four feet off the ground, with her legs crossed, apparently in deep meditation. She had explained to Arwen that the jump between dimensions had brought a great deal of strain to her Soul Self, and that she would need time to regain her strength before she could make another jump.

"I suppose they will," said Legolas honestly. "They have been searching for a way to return to their own world since arriving in Middle Earth." He looked rather unhappy as he said this, but he was not going to lie. As close as he felt to Robin and Batgirl, he would never assume that they would turn their back on their lives and families back in Gotham. Still, the idea of loosing his surrogate brother and sister was a difficult thought to accept.

"I don't want them to go," said Pippin softly. "I know that sounds selfish but…"

"They're part of our Fellowship," finished Gimli.

"Part of our family," corrected Elessar. Arwen, who was sitting besides him, placed her hand on his forearm and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her an appreciative smile and kissed her forehead.

Frodo watched the husband and wife interacting, and allowed himself a small smile. If anyone deserved a happy ending it was the pair of them. They had both suffered as much pain as any of them. The smile that Frodo wore however was soon replaced by a subtle grimace as a familiar pain in his shoulder flared up. It had been so long since the attack at Weathertop, but there were times where the pain returned as if it were still a fresh wound.

"I can heal you of your pain, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo and the Fellowship jumped in surprise, as they notice that Raven had stopped her mediation and was now floating right behind them. Her hood was pulled back, and she was watching each of them with her violet eyes. The hobbits all blushed, and ducked their head, while several of the others gave confused smiles.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Frodo, nervously.

"The wound you sustained. I can sense that it still pains you," Raven clarified. "I can remove the pain if you would like."

Frodo frowned, looking wary of the offer and of course turned to Gandalf for advise. The Wizard looked curiously at Raven, as if trying to gauge how much they should trust her. The news of her being the daughter of some horrible inter-dimensional demon was obviously making the entire Fellowship uneasy around the girl. Finally Gandalf looked back at Frodo, giving a small nod.

"Umm… alright," said Frodo softly to Raven. "Thank you."

Raven inclined her head as Frodo opened his shirt, revealing the place where he had been stabbed. The wound was still visible and looked as if it had not healed all that much, despite the many months. Raven looked at the wound and then raised her hands over it. They began to glow with a soft white light, and the gemstone in the center of her forehead gleamed a bit brighter. Frodo felt a warm sensation run through his shoulder and all the pain seemed to vanish. He let out a pleased sigh, before at last Raven pulled back. His wound was still visible, but it seemed less noticeable than before, and the pain that Frodo had been feeling was completely gone.

Raven however looked momentarily disoriented, but smiled all the same. She could not help it. Frodo held great pain and sorrow, but there was also great hope and love there as well. The taste of his caring nature was almost intoxicating for the empathic Titan.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam, looking to Raven, but passing momentary looks at Frodo.

"Yes, thank you Samwise," Raven replied. "I only need a moment. I cannot fully heal the wound, due to the length that Frodo has had it, but I was able to aid in his natural healing and remove the pain from it."

"Will he continue to feel the mark of the Nazgúl?" asked Gandalf curiously.

"It is possible, on occasion. I believe however that the pain he feels will be lessened over time," Raven said.

"Thank you," said Frodo, touching his no longer aching shoulder.

"Ye know, I've been having this sore ankle for a few days now…" began Pippin, only to get elbowed by Merry, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Raven however smiled. She could understand why Robin and Batgirl were reluctant to leave. These people gave off such wonderful waves of true emotions. Love, companionship, understanding and hope.

"You are all very important to both them," Raven said suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise by the comment.

"I'm sorry?" asked Legolas.

"When I am around Robin and Batgirl I can… sense their love for each of you. As well as their reluctance to leave you."

"But you're going to take them anyways," said Gimli a bit harshly. "Whether they want to stay or not?"

"Gimli!" hissed Elessar.

Legolas placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder and looked at Raven apologetically. "Forgive Gimli, but his mouth often leaps before his mind."

"No, I understand his reaction," said Raven, though she still looked slightly abashed. "Our friends and their families back home do greatly desire their return, but it is their decision and only their decision to make. I would never force them to do something otherwise."

Gandalf gave a sage-like nod of understanding. "We hoped as much. Just as we would never force them to remain." The rest of the fellowship nodded in agreement with the Wizard. Soon the lot of them fell into assorted conversation until at last a familiar voice was heard clearing their throat.

"Guys...?" Everyone turned to around and saw Robin and Batgirl standing side by side; their hands intertwined and wearing resolved expressions. No one needed to ask. It was perfectly clear.

They had made their decisions.

* * *

"DON'T BREAK THE CONNECTIONS!" 

"SHE'S BEEN GONE TOO LONG! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"LOGAN! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

"GUYS ZEE ISN'T LOOKING SO GOOD!"

Twelve men and woman stood together in a large circle atop a large metal platform inside massive underground cavern, their hands were clasped tightly with one another. The entire cave and everything in it was basking in a bright golden light, created by the pool of what could pure mystical energy that was emanating from two members of the group. One was a middle-aged man in blue and gold body armor. Upon his head he wore a golden mask, from which the eye sockets were glowing with energy. Directly across from him was a young woman with a long back hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in a magician's tuxedo, fishnet stocking and a black silk top hat.

The energy crackled and snapped through the air like an electrical current. A powerful wind was flowing around them, causing capes and hair to whip around them wildly, though from where this wind was coming from, none could properly say.

"WE CANNOT CONTINUE THIS CONNECTION FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"A FEW MORE MOMENTS! WE NEED TO GIVE HER A FEW MORE MOMENTS!"

"SHE WON'T FAIL! TRUST US!"

"I DON'T THINK—!"

"LOOK! SOMETHING'S COMING OUT!"

And sure enough, something was forming in the center of the glowing pool of gold light. It began a small black shape, which slowly began to grow larger and closer. And then at last, a great shape black shape of black energy and smoke exploded out from the center of the magical energy, taking on the shape of a great bird of prey with its wings expanded out in a great intimidating manner. After a moment, the energy began to diminish and the smoke began to disperse, revealing a familiar young woman in a dark blue cloak and hood.

"Raven…?"

But before the speaker could finish, Raven's cape billowed wide open and a wave of smoke and energy exploded from beneath it, as did two bodies. Everyone gave gasps of surprising and shock, as the two figures stood up and righted themselves, though no one could quite make them out amongst the black smoke.

"Is that…?"

"Are they…?"

The smoke at last gave way revealing the two teens. The first a young man with long black hair and bright blue eyes, with a long scar running down his eyebrow and cheek. He was dressed in what looked like black and red medieval ridding garments, and wore a long grayish-green cloak over his shoulder. On his chest of was stylized letter 'R'. A long sword hung at his waist, a knife in his leather boots and duffle bag around his shoulder.

Besides him was a young woman of Asian decent, several strands of her long black hair was tied back into intricate braids. She wore a dark blue women's riding garments, and leather pants. At her waist she too carried a long sword and around her shoulders she wore a cloak that matched the boy's. Around her wrists were a pair of braclets that gleams like silver, with several gems adorning them. On the left breast of her tunic was the outline of a bat-emblazed in the fabric.

The two of them took a moment to gain their bearing before looking up at the group assembled before them. And a long silence hung between the lot of them. At last Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain shared a sidelong look and then turned back to the others. "What? No welcome home?"

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**

_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: (Warning: These notes contain spoilers for ROBIN #148-150)** Aside from School, a final reason I haven't post was that I'm horribly depressed over what DC Comics has done to Cassandra Cain. For those who have not been reading, she is no longer Batgirl, nor is she even a good guy. She's now been transformed into the psychotic leader of the League of Assassins who shows no signs of her original Batgirl coolness. I had hoped this was all a trick of Nyssa Al Ghul or even Ra's Al Ghul and that Cassandra was trying to stop them, but clearly that was a false hope._ (Insert death threats against DC writers here!) _As such, I've begun to question whether or not to write a sequel for this story. I partially wanted to do a story taking place after the OYL jump, but if that's going to be what they do to Cassie… Of course this new change could lead to decent story angst… Sigh…_

_Well… one chapter left gang. _

* * *

**Review Response**

**TOBLERONE: **Well glad to know that I freaked ya out some. Though now you realize that it was never really Death who was coming to claim the kids, but instead the Teen Titan's resident mystic Raven. Surely you don't mind her visiting?

**FUSION BLASTER:** Yep, yes I am. And true, poor Timmy still gets slapped repeatedly in all forms, whether comic, animated or fan fiction. What can be said? The boy is smart, strong, and one of the best teen heroes around. He's just plain and simply asking for it.

**KUSCO:** I'm glad to know you've been enjoying the twists and turns I've been taking, particularly in 'Death'. As we can see however, that was just another of my twists. Hope you like it. Saurman and Wormtongue were tricky. I wanted to give them a proper send off, but I wasn't sure whether or not to have it involve going back to Hobbiton. Deciding that the Hobbits had enough problems and this would work best for my ending, I split the difference for them. The Dark Knight Strikes Again… Wow… now that's not just evil, that cruel and unusual evil. Even Cassandra (at least the one before the OYL jump) isn't THAT evil. Though maybe she got a copy of BATMAN AND ROBIN: THE BOY WONDER ALL-STAR. That's nearly as bad. (Seriously, four issues just to get from a circus to the Batcave… GEEZE!)

**CORAL SKIPPER:** Yep, changes were made in ROBIN. Too bad they were the ones we all wish they hadn't made. (Bitter grumbling about ruining Cassandra)

**REDROX:** Yeah, I know, Cliffhangers are evil. That's why I love them ever so much. Thanks for the review. As you can see Death doesn't play taxi service, but the teleporting Raven does on occasion. So… how's this for closure so far?

**ALIA GL:** Sorry you hate cliffhanger. So do I. When I'm not the one writing them. (Insert evil laughter).

**GUNDUM M:** Sorry, but the secret of what Cassandra did, will follow the twins and her to their graves. It was THAT bad. Just goes to show you: Don't screw with a Bat.

**SUNAGO:** Glad to know you're still enjoying my story. Yes, it's sad that there is only one chapter left, but it's been a great trip for us all. Ideas for the sequel are currently up in the air however, as I mentioned during my Author's notes rant. DC has ruined one of our favorite characters. It just hurts a bit right now.

**CRANSTON:** Hello and welcome new reader. I'm so glad to know you've been enjoying the story and loathing the cliffhangers. (Yay! I'm Darksied Level evil! I mean… BWAHAHAHAHA!) And congrats. You semi-figured out the ending. Tim and Cass are still young, single and without kids, but it was a Teen Titan to come for them. You get a digital gold star.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Batfan7, legolasfan91, XinnLajgin, SotF


	47. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything related to Batman and the Gotham Knights. I also don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings. They are the total and complete property of DC Comics and J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**Author's note: _All good things must come to an end. As always please read and review and enjoy,_**

* * *

**Chapter 46  
Back to the Beginning**

**Middle-Earth. Several hours ago…**

_A mid-day sun hung high over Isengard, as the Fellowship prepared to say good-bye to two of their own. There was not a single smiling face amongst the assemblage of people. For those who had become friends with Robin and Batgirl, they were loosing two dear friends. For those who had not been so lucky, they at least knew they were loosing two powerful warriors._

_Raven was yet again hovering in mid-air, silently meditating and centering her Soul Self in preparation for teleporting them from one world to the next. _

"_Here they come," grunted Gimli, as Robin and Batgirl stepped out from their tent, dressed in a fresh change of clothing. Robin was carrying a large duffle bag over his shoulder, carrying the rest of the gear that they would be taking on the trip back home._

"_So… I guess this is it," Tim said, wearing a serious expression. No one in the Bat-Clan had ever been particularly good at saying good-bye. It was mostly the reason they pulled the abrupt disappearing acts they were famous for most of the time. Unfortunately, the Fellowship would never forgive them if they vanished without a word._

"_You will be greatly missed Timothy, Cassandra," said King Elessar, stepping to the forefront of everyone, with Arwen standing besides him. Elessar and Tim gripped forearms tightly, and Cassandra gave the king a soft kiss in the cheek. "Are you certain you do not wish to stay? I could really do with a proper captain of the guard and bodyguard."_

"_Thanks King-guy, but we've been gone for too long. I'm about twelve months past curfew." Aragorn grinned and bowed his head._

_The Queen of Minas Tirith then embraced and kissed Tim and then Cassandra on their cheeks. "Thank you for protecting Elessar," she said to them, with a teary smile._

"_Its what we do. Part of the hero thing, right?" Cass smiled, giving her friend another tight hug. "You'll take care of Redd and Nadia for us… right?" Cass looked in the direction of their two horses that were standing far in the distance, looking somewhat forlorn._

"_Of course," Arwen smiled. _

_Smiling, Cassandra jutted her chin towards Elessar. "Take care of the Ranger."_

"_I shall," said Arwen softly. "Take care of your Boy Wonder."_

_The Twins were the next to step forth and although they were smiling, there was a great bit of regret behind their matching eyes. "You've both been…" began Elladan._

"…_true friends…" continued Elrohir._

"…_as even better…"said Elladan, picking up exactly where his brother left off._

"…_opponents. We will miss you both." The twins offered out their hands, at which Tim and Cassandra looked down at suspiciously. Giving a sigh, the Twins each removed a pair of tacks that they had tied to their hands and looked disgruntled. Cassandra smiled and kissed each of their cheeks while Tim shook their, now prank free, hands._

"_Never loose you sense of humor guys," Robin said grinning._

"_With Sauron gone, it's going to get too quiet," added Batgirl._

"_Do not worry my friends," said the twins in unison. "So long as there is breath in us, there will still be chaos amongst us."_

_Both Gandalf and Elrond glasped hands the two teenagers a final time and as they stepped back Elrond looked at the wizard with a slight mock scowl. "You were right about them Mithrandir," he admitted somewhat reluctantly._

"_Was there any doubt?" asked Gandalf, raising his bushy eyebrows smugly._

_Several other people, such as Glorfindel and assorted soldiers who Tim and Cass had made friends with of their time there also wish the pair well as they prepared to leave. Some hugged them, and others shook their hands or gave nods of farewell._

_At last they got to the last handful of members from their Fellowship. Gimli walked up them, his shaggy head bowed and his normally stern face looking crestfallen with tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a choked sob. Cassandra immediately threw her arms around the dwarf and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Gimli." She whispered _

"_Take care man," added Tim, squeezing the dwarf's shoulder. Gimli managed to let out another sob, which he tried to turn into a masculinegrunt and nodded several times as he stood back._

_Legolas waited next. His face was neutral but his eyes flashed with tears. Cassandra jumped first and hugged him tightly. The elf gladly returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I would have defeated you one day, my lady," he said with a small grin._

"_Keep dreaming elf-boy," she shot back, burying her head into the elf's chest. "I'll miss you."_

"_As I will you," replied Legolas. "I am proud to have known you Cassie. Perhaps we will meet again one day."_

"_I hope so."_

_Next Legolas turned to Tim. They stared at one another for a long time before at last Tim held up his golden utility belt. "Here, take this," said the Teen Wonder with a small smile._

"_Your belt?" said Legolas, taken aback. "Why?"_

"_Give it to your dad, and tell him thank you for everything you both did for me," Tim explained. "Besides, I know he'll never be happy knowing that I left Middle-Earth and he didn't get a hold of this little treasure."_

"_Won't you need it?" asked Legolas as he took the belt, staring at it in wonder._

"_Naw, I've got a few extras where I'm going. Give it too him and wish him my best," Tim said, just before the Elf prince grabbed him by the shoulders embraced him tightly. Tim's own arms wrapped around the elf prince and returned the brotherly affection._

"_Namárië nîn tithen tôr (Farewell my little brother)" whispered Legolas softly to the young boy in elvish. "Tenna' ento lye omenta (Until we meet again.)"_

"_Namárië Legolas, (Farewell Legolas)" said Robin. "Amin autien muindor nín (I'm going to miss you my brother)." They patted each other on the back once, before Tim and Cassandra at last turned to the last four members of the Fellowship. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin stood side by side, their heads bowed and tears flowing freely from their eyes._

"_We're never going to see you again, are we?" asked Pippin, a muffled sob escaping as he spoke. Tim and Cassandra looked down at the four hobbits with frowns etched on their faces._

"_I wouldn't say never," said Robin with a thoughtful look at them. "Never means that it would be impossible. Look at what we've accomplished. As far as we're all concerned, nothing is impossible."_

_The four hobbits gave watery smiles as they ran forward and embraced Robin and Batgirl. The Hobbits who were never one to hide their emotions wept openly as they held to their friends, until at last they pulled back. Cassandra knelt down and placed a hand on the shoulders of Sam and Pippin, but looking at each of them._

"_Thank you for being my best friends," she said to them. "Pippin, you always made me smile. Merry, you made me laugh. Sam, you gave me hope. And Frodo… you proved that there is a hero… in everyone. You are the best group of hobbits I ever met."_

"_We're the only group of hobbits you ever met," said Pippin, grinning despite his tears and runny nose."_

_Cassandra giggled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I love you all."_

_She then kissed each of them softly on the forehead, while Robin watched with his own eyes glistening with tears. As Batgirl stood up and slipped her hand into Robin's, the Teen Wonder looked down at the nine-fingered hobbit. "Hey Frodo, be sure to tell Bilbo good-bye for us. And don't spare any of the details about what happened, okay? There's a lot that he'll need to know for that book of his."_

_Frodo smiled at Robin and nodded as the hobbits stepped back and joined the rest of the Fellowship. Raven then stepped forward, her blue cloak billowing behind her, and her hood pulled back. _

"_Are you ready?" she asked them, unable to stop herself from sensing the sadness that filled everyone around her. Her own violet eyes filled with tears brought on by everyone else._

"_Yeah," said Cassandra softly. "I think we are."_

_Giving a nod, Raven pulled her head over her head, and took a deep breath. "Azar give me strength," she whispered. In one swift movement, her arms flew out and her cape billowed out wide, like two great bird wings. Black smoke exploded from beneath her cape, washing over Tim and Cassandra, and soon the three heroes vanishes, replaced by a great bird of black energy that rose into the sky and disappeared from the land of Middle-Earth._

"_Farewell," whispered Gandalf softly._

* * *

_**The Batcave, Gotham City. Now…**_

It was difficult to say how long everyone just stood there, staring at Robin and Batgirl. It was as if none of them could believe what they were seeing. The only ones who didn't seem to be paying much time to the new arrivals was the woman dressed in a tux and fishnets, the man in the golden helmet, and Raven, all of whom were either swaying unsteadily on their feet or had collapsed to the ground. Finally the silence was shattered as a powerful wind swept through the cave, and a red and yellow blur flew at Robin and collided with him, followed by a super-fast speaking voice.

"THEY'REBACK!THEY'REBACK!THEY'REBACK!"

The Boy Wonder looked down in surprise at the young skinny teenaged boy in a gold and red body suit, hugging him tightly around the middle and it felt as if his entire body was vibrating. Bart Allen, also known as the second Kid Flash stared up at Robin with a wide smile, and his bright amber colored eyes staring up from beneath his mop of windswept brown hair.

"Robinisitreallyyou?WhenBatmantoldusyouandBatgirldisappearedwethought  
welostyou!CourseWonderGirlandSuperboykeptsayingyou'dbeokaybutIthinkthey  
werejusttryingtobebrave.Wow!Whathappenedtoyou?Youlooksomuch  
bigger!Coolhair!Whathappenedtoyoureeye?Heyisthatasword?CanIholdit?  
HiBatgirl!Doyourememberme?I'mBart,buteveryonecallsmeKidFlash,  
ofcourseIusedtobeImpulse.Heyyou'reprettywithoutyourmaskon,didyou  
knowthat?Whathaveyoutwobeendoingallthistime?"

Almost no one there had understood a single word that Kid Flash had just said. But it was all the same to Robin, who smiled wide at the teenaged speedster who still managed to behave like a three year old on a sugar rush. Batgirl's eyebrows were contracting together in a slight frown but even she couldn't keep her own smile off her lips as the Fastest Boy Alive rambled on like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn Bart, give them a minute to breath, would ya?" said a deep teenaged voice. Tim and Cassandra turned to see two more teenagers walking forward. The first was a beautiful teenaged girl with a long blonde hair held back with a hair band, and a red leather costume. On her chest was a gold double 'W' and at her waist she wore a glowing golden lasso. Besides her was a very large muscular boy, wearing a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt, with an 'S' shield on the chest.

"Seriously though, what's up with the Shinning Knight look you too? Don't tell me they didn't have the Gap were you guys were," smirked Conner Kent, better known to the world at large as Superboy. Cassandra Sandsmark, AKA Wonder Girl swiped her boyfriend's arm playfully before throwing herself at Robin.

"I knew you'd come back to us. But Hera help us, we were so worried about you," she said softly, doing her best to not use all her god-given super strength on him. She pulled back and looking awkwardly at Batgirl whom she had never really known, and then finally reached out and took Batgirl's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Both of you."

Superboy walked up, doing his best to look masculine and cool as he stood before Robin. Finally throwing his Superman posing to the wind, the Boy of Steel hugged the Boy Wonder just as tightly as his girlfriend just had a moment ago. "Jesus Robbie, why you gotta freak us out like that?"

"You know me Kon," Robin chuckled, patting Conner on the back. "I like to keep you all on your toes."

Conner smirked and rolled his eyes, before turning to Batgirl. The two of them just stared at each other for a long time, both remembering a night of romance over Smallville, cloud castles and battling giant monsters. Giving each other a wide smile, Cassandra leapt into Conner's arms and wrapping her own arms around his neck, pressed her lips against his. It wasn't much in way of a romantic kiss, and it lacked the passion of the kisses that Cass shared with Tim, but it was enough to cause a majority of the others to look startled and a bit embarrassed. Finally Wonder Girl and Robin pointedly cleared their throats. Superboy and Batgirl pulled apart and gave cheesy grins.

"And what was THAT about?" demanded Wonder Girl. The lasso around her waist began to hum softly and crackle with electrical energy as her emotions started to flare up.

"What? Just giving my old chum a proper hello," Conner smiled innocently, as he nudged Batgirl with his arm.

"You didn't give _Tim_ that kind of hello," she said flatly.

"Thank god he didn't. I've got enough issues, thank you very much," muttered Tim. Conner gave her his best puppy dog pout at Cassie, causing Wonder Girl to grudgingly smile. A grin widened on Conner's face as he wrapped his arm around Wondy's shoulder.

Cass giggled and looking at Tim winked at him playfully. Tim shot back his girlfriend a look of mock annoyance, but he was interrupted from making a snide retort as a pair of powerful arms wrapped around him from behind. Turning his head, he realized it was a familiar young man who had been his hero and idol since he was three years old.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson held tightly to Tim for several moments, before at last pulling back and turning him around to face him. Despite the fact he was dressed in his blue and black Nightwing uniform and wore his mask firmly in place, there was no hiding the immense relief and joy that was etched in the first Robin's features.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you hear me Short round?" he said firmly, before pulling Tim in for another embrace. "I swear, you do that again, and I'm going to kill you!"

Cassandra watched the Bat-brothers interacting and allowed herself a small smile. The happiness that she saw on Robin's face as he was reunited with his friends and his brother/hero, made their decision all the more better from where she stood.

Cassandra then felt a soft hand touch her own and she spun around quickly. Sitting before her in an electronic wheel chair was someone who Cassandra had thought a lot about over the past year. She looked exactly as Cass remembers with her long red hair cascading down her head and shoulders, and her soft green eyes staring up at her from behind a pair of wire rimmed reading glasses. Barbara Gordon. The Oracle. The original Batgirl. And the woman who had given Cassandra her first real family.

"Cass, are you—?" But before Barbara could finish her sentence, Cassandra and dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, burying her head into her predecessor's shoulder. Barbara looked beyond surprised by this unexpected act of emotion from her young charge, but quickly wrapped her own arms around Cassandra and held her tightly, while smoothing Cass' black hair with her hand. "I-I missed you too Cass. Welcome home sweetie."

"So… who's the hottie red head in the wheelchair?" inquired Kid Flash to Superboy and Wonder Girl, both of whom shrugged and shook their head.

"Hey don't Bogart the luvin', Batboy," said a voice from behind them Robin and Nightwing. They turned to see a large green ape holding a disoriented and weak looking Raven in his massive arms. A second later, the ape morphed into a lean young man with green skin, hair and eyes, dressed in a white and purple costume. As he smiled, a pair of sharp fangs gleamed in the light. Still holding tightly to Raven, Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan indicated that Robin come over for a one armed hug. The Boy Wonder obliged and Cassandra gave the changeling a smile of greeting. She didn't know much of the Teen Titans with the exception of Superboy and Robin after all, but she had heard stories about Garfield's wandering hands.

"So Rae, got you guys home?" Beast Boy asked looking at the blue clad half-demon with pride and great affection. "That's my girl!" Raven gave Gar a tired smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her violet eyes. The trip back apparently took a lot more out of her the trip to Middle Earth.

More people made their way over to the newly returned teens. Victor Stone, the half-man, half-machine Cyborg placed a great metal hand on each other shoulders and smiled warmly at them with his natural brown right eye and his gleaming red sensor optical implant where his left eye had once been. Meanwhile the alien princess, Koriand'r AKA Starfire embraced both of the teens, with tears falling down from her glowing emerald green eyes and down her golden cheeks (when she pulled Tim into her hug, the Teen Wonder's face turned a bright color of red as he face was pressed against Starfire's very large and very perfect alien chest. Nightwing scowled darkly, while several of the other boys gave wistful expressions).

The next two people to welcome Robin and Batgirl home were people that neither had actually been expecting. The other Gotham Knights, of course. And considering Raven had been their transport, sure. And yet there they were, their hands being clasped by the JLA and JSA mystics Zatanna Zatara and Doctor Fate.

"I guess we have you guys to thank for helping us get home?" asked Robin, looking up at his own reflection in Fate's helmet.

"Indeed," replied the echoing voice of Hector Hall from beneath the mask of Fate.

Zatanna gave the two teenagers a wide grin. "And your boss owes me BIG time. I'm talking MAJOR big. I had to cancel two months worth of shows for him."

"And you shall be repaid properly, Miss Zatara," said a crisp British voice. Everyone turned to see an elderly balding man with a thin mustache, dressed in a perfectly ironed butler uniform standing behind them. "I have your favorite roast pheasant cooking the kitchen as we speak."

Zatanna bounced a bit in her high-healed shoes. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Thank you Alfie, you old smoothie you," she gave the old man a sly wink, as Fate led her to a near by bench so that they could both sit down and regain their strength.

Meanwhile, Alfred Pennyworth, who normally was the constant image of proper British behavior broke his normal stoic attitude, and with tears in his eyes, threw his arms around the two teenagers. "Thank God, you both are safe," he said softly. "I am so grateful to see you both again my children. It has not been the same without you."

"We missed you too Alfred," said Cassandra softly.

"Like you wouldn't believe," added Tim.

At last the Wayne family butler pulled back and wiped his eyes dry with a fresh white handkerchief, which he of course always carried on his person.

Cassandra looked up at Tim and smiling, slipped her hand into Tim's and squeezed it tightly. "We're really home," she said to him.

Tim grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close to him. Everyone who saw raised their eyebrows in surprise, and of course Beast Boy was the first to give a wolf-whistle.

"'ullo," he said in a very poor British accent. "Wot's this? A little lovey-lovey between the bat-kids?"

"Shut up Salad-head," smirked Cyborg.

"Guys let me though," came a new voice from behind the assemblage of people. Starfire and Superboy both stepped aside, revealing a young woman, dressed in an eggplant colored costume and hood, with a black mask covering her face.

"Robin, Batgirl I'm so glad to—" But whatever it was that Stephanie Brown was going to say, died immediately on her lips as she saw Robin holding Batgirl in only the way a lover would. It was impossible to say what kind of expression she wore behind her Spoiler mask, but the manner in which she just stood there and stared, spoke volumes. Without saying another word, she spun on her heals and rushed down the metal staircase towards the Batcave's vehicle vault.

"Steph!" Robin called after her, but a moment later the sound of a motorcycle engine echoed through the cave.

Tim's face fell slightly. He and Stephanie had broken up long before Tim and Cassandra were sent to Middle-Earth, but it was now clear to Robin that Spoiler had not given up the hope of them reconciling their relationship. He felt a small pang of guilt as the sound of her cycle faded away.

Batgirl meanwhile bowed her own head feeling her own sense of guilt. Spoiler had been the closest thing she ever had to best friend, and now it looked that that friendship would truly be over. There would be no more games of rooftop tag or just laughing about their fathers over chocolate ice cream with strawberries. She had take up with her friend's ex. That had to be against some sort of girl friend code. She wasn't really sure, but from the way Spoiler's body had read, it certainly seemed like that to her.

"Awkward…" muttered Superboy, getting a painful elbow in the gut, thanks to Wonder Girl.

Both Robin and Batgirl considered running after Spoiler, but despite the guilt they felt for hurting Spoiler, neither teenager felt enough guilt to regret their relationship and apologies for it. Still, Batgirl laid her head against Robin's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, offering each other comfort.

The silence that followed was soon broken by a deep rasping voice emanating from a darkened part of the cave. "Robin. Batgirl."

'_Here we go…'_ thought Robin as he and Batgirl tore apart like a couple of kids getting caught by daddy.

The two teens turned slowly to see a tall, muscular man step from the shadow. They had been wondering when he would make his presence known. Slowly the Batman stepped forth from the shadows. His gray and black body armor and gold utility belt was hidden beneath his long black scalloped cloak. From beneath his pointy-eared cowl, he stared down at the two teenagers appraisingly, taking ever detail of their attire and the closeness at which they stood.

Everyone and everything fell silent as the three of them just stood their, staring at one another. Even the bats, which would normally be screeching insistently, had fallen completely mute.

"You look well," said the Batman stiffly.

"Um… thanks. Look… Don't kill us for this, okay?" Before Batman could say anything, both teenagers had jumped him and embraced the Dark Knight tightly. From beneath his cowl Bruce Wayne's eyes widened in surprise, although he felt a bit touched, though he would never admit it.

"Are… Are they allowed to do that?" asked Wonder Girl, who like just about everyone else stared in horrified wonder as Robin and Batgirl HUGGED the Dark Knight.

"Ummm… I guess so," muttered Superboy awkwardly.

"That's just freaky," said Beast Boy, getting nods from another few people.

"Are you sure **_we_** didn't get zapped into an alternate universe?" Kid Flash asked Zatanna.

Batman finally clear his throat and both Robin and Batgirl pulled back, smiling sheepishly at him. For a brief second Cassandra could swear she saw the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"We have a great deal to discuss," Batman said, as usual returning to the matter at hand.

"That's an understatement," smirked Robin.

"Then might I suggest we adjourn to someplace more comfortable," suggested, Alfred, returning to crisp no-nonsense butler personality.

"Does anyone know what's up with Jeevis?" asked Kid Flash.

* * *

Soon after the Gotham Knights and Titans were seated around a large meeting table, while Alfred served them with assorted drinks, including coffee, tea and hot chocolate (for Kid Flash of course). Tim gave a content sigh as he downed his second cup of coffee. After having gone a full year without a drop touching his lips, he felt like he was in heaven. Everyone listening intently as Robin and Batgirl told their tale of their adventures in Middle-Earth. Even Kid Flash who normally could not sit still for a full ten seconds, was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and staring with wide golden eyes at the two of them. 

"You're telling me a midget with hairy feet saved the world?" asked Superboy. "And you were knighted by the king of a mystical world?"

"That about sums it up, Kon," Cassandra said with a smile. All those who knew Cassandra well enough were very surprised by how more fluently she was speaking since her return. Five months ago, (by their time) she could barely say two words without a long pause between them. Robin was usually the one who gave debriefings while she would just stand by and add the occasional comment when necessary. This time however, she had not only commented, she had actually done a great deal of the storytelling. She still had the occasion moment of thought but for the most part, the change in her demeanor was amazing.

"Wow…" said Bart in awe. "How come you always have the coolest vacations Rob?"

"Bart, we fought a war against an evil demonic force, and nearly died on multiple occasions," Robin said shaking his head. "That hardly constitutes as a vacation."

Bart shrugged before looking down at his cup. "Sounded like fun to me. Hey could I have some of that coffee Mister Alfred?" he asked the Wayne butler.

"NO!" shouted nearly everyone in the room. That last thing they needed was a speedster with the attention span of a hamster, on a caffeine rush. Cyborg was still repairing the damage done to Titans Tower from when Bart had located Superboy's 'Red Bull' supply.

"It sounds like you've both had quite the time," Oracle commented, as she sipped her tea calmly. Cassandra watched as Nightwing cast the red head a look of longing, his body language all but screaming that he wanted to hold Babs' hand if not do other things with her. Of course, he kept himself controlled as Starfire shot him the occasional curious look. As far as everyone except for Batman and the rest of the Gotham heroes knew, Barbara Gordon was nothing more than Cassandra Cain's foster parent. None of the Titans were aware that she was in truth, the mysterious Oracle, whose identity only a small handful of people knew.

"That's one way of looking at it," smiled Tim.

"You admit to using lethal force," said Batman shortly. Everyone tense, but none as much as Robin and Batgirl.

Taking a deep breath, the Teen Wonder nodded and met his mentor's gaze evenly. "Yes, but never against another human, or even against elf, hobbit or dwarf. We only used it against the orcs, which are roughly the same thing as Darksied's Parademons or his Doomsday clones. Mindless killing machines created to cause destruction. We did not cross the line, Batman. We kept our oaths. I promise you that."

The opaque lenses of Batman's mask narrowed slightly, and looked from Batgirl or Robin. Both teens had wondered how Batman would react to the knowledge that they had used lethal force against an enemy.

"Very well," Batman said finally, getting a unified sigh of relief from the assembled heroes. Batgirl who had been holding tightly to Tim's hand gave it a tight squeeze. Returning the squeeze, Tim turned his attention to Zatanna and Doctor Fate. The latter had removed his golden helmet, revealing a middle-aged face, and gray hair and beard.

"So how did you guys managed to find us? Raven said it took a while and a lot of power to cross the dimensions."

"She's right," said Hector Hall. "The magiks that surrounded Middle-Earth are very old and very chaotic. They create a sort of natural shield around it. That along with the dark magiks created by this Sauron character, made entrance near impossible. Add to that the fact that the Witch Boy had a done a very good job of covering his tracks…"

"So how did you do it?" asked Cassandra.

"A series of locator spells, Raven searching for you empathic imprints and consulting a few of our cross-dimensional friends on the Ethernet," replied Zatanna.

"The what?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Think of it as a mystical internet," explained Zatanna. "It allows mystics to stay in contact with one another. Share spells, keep tabs on the comings and goings… that sort of thing."

"Of course that was the simple part," said Fate. "Breaking through the barriers was another story all together. The natural shields that protect the Middle-Earth dimension proved very difficult to breech."

"Klarion managed it," said Robin, in confusion.

"Yes, but Klarion had access to certain spells known only to those who dwelled in Middle-Earth," explained Fate. "Spells that few in our world know of. He was also 'blessed' by Sauron as a student from how you've explained it, and that probably gave him some sort of backdoor entrance."

"Basically an inter-dimensional hall pass?" supplied Cyborg.

"In a crude sense, yes."

"But thankfully, we had Raven's ability to travel through dimensions," continued Zatanna. "Since her body is a doorway between worlds like Azarath and her father's hell dimension, the she could of course cross into any world given the proper direction and if needed, power boost. Well, we had the directions thanks to our investigation. The power boost however was a bit more complicated."

"How did you do it then?"

"Your friends gave me their life-forces," stated Raven from her seat besides Beast Boy.

Robin and Batgirl both shared confused expressions. "Pardon?" asked Robin.

"Zatanna and Fate used their powers to directed me to Middle-Earth," explained Raven, "and then fed me the energy from your friends to increase the strength of my Soul Self to make the dimensional jump as well as anchored me to this plane."

"Isn't that dangerous to everyone?" asked Robin.

"Had it only been Zatanna and myself giving energy, yes," said Fate seriously. "But the joint strength of the Titans and your Gotham Allies allowed for enough strength, without doing damage to the Raven or her anchors."

"We've been making attempts to pull you out for the last three months," Batman stated, suddenly. "But it was only within the last few weeks that the barriers between our world and that other one were weak enough for Raven to make the jump all together."

"The time that Frodo destroyed the ring?" guessed Batgirl.

"Hehehe, Frodo _Baggins_," chuckled Beast Boy, sounding a bit like a Beavis and Butt-head characters.

"Logan," growled Batman in annoyance, immediately causing Gar's face to flush a darker shade of green and become silent again.

"Bru... Batman," Tim corrected himself. As he understood, it the younger Titans still didn't know Batman's identity, having probably been teleported directly into the cave by Raven or the JLA transporter tubes, and thus the Teen Wonder didn't want to give away too much of his mentor. After all, Tim Drake had no direct connections to Bruce Wayne. It was probably still a good idea to keep it that way. "How… How is my father taking my disappearance?"

Batgirl's hold on Tim's hand tightened slightly as she heard the worried toned in her lover's voice. Batman leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers together and with his opaque eyes staring fixedly at the pair of them.

"He's unaware you've been missing."

"What?" Robin's eyes widened. He knew his father had him often had an awkward relationship in past, but his father would never forget or ignore him. Not the way things had been between them after his mother had died. " But how could he not know? I've been gone for a year… I mean, five months."

"Well… we kind of had someone fill in for ya at home," admitted Nightwing with a sheepish grin.

"Fill in…? Who?"

"The Martian Manhunter," stated Batman bluntly.

"What? You've had J'onn posing as me for five months?" Robin said, his voice loosing a bit of its normal control.

"Not the full five months, but when it was necessary yes," Batman said. It clearly had to have been an emergency if Batman had asked an outsider of the 'family' to operate in Gotham. "We knew that we had a possibility at retrieving you and Batgirl, and I did no feel it necessary yet to tell your father what really happened until we had exhausted every attempt. I contact J'onn a few days after you and Cassandra had vanished and he flew in and took your form. He then placed several post hypnotic suggestions in your father and stepmother's minds too keep them from noticing any points at which he may have disappeared such as times where you should have been attending school. That was only for the first two months. Once the summer vacation set in, Tim Drake conveniently received two-month internship at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. As far as your father knows, you're still there, living with two of their reporters who agreed to be his host family."

Tim rubbed the bridge of his nose in a tired fashion. Okay, so he now owed Superman, Martian Manhunter and Lois Lane for covering for him. Yes, this whole idea worked and he didn't need to worry about explaining everything to his father, but the fact his parents were completely unaware of him missing for five months… "So let me get this straight. The Martian Manhunter has been living in my home for five months, and Dad and Dana have NO IDEA about it?"

"More or less, yeah," said Nightwing, grinning slightly. He was rather enjoying the freaked expression on Tim's face. He had missed how uptight the current Boy Wonder could be. "Of course as J'onn tells it, Dana is kinda concerned about you, considering the excessive amounts of Chocoo Cookies you've been eating during the last few months. She's thinking about putting you on a diet."

"We had to cover our tracks," Batman stated firmly. "Until we had expunged every possible method of brining you home, I was not prepared to reveal the truth to your father."

Tim groaned louder and dropped his face into his hands. "_Im alta rashwe_ (I'm in big trouble…)"

"Ummm… what?" said Beast Boy.

"Huh?"

"Tim, you were speaking in another language," said Kory, looking at Tim in confusion. "It was rather beautiful."

"Uh, run Tim! Before Kory tries to learn it from you!" laughed Gar, thinking of how Kory learned English from Dick. "I don't think Dick's tonsils ever recovered from when she learned english." Nightwing blushed brightly as the memory flooded his own mind while Kory gave a sheepish smile and Barbara scowled.

"Oh, sorry…" Robin said, running a hand through his hair, trying to block out the mental image. He hadn't even realized he had slipped into Elvish. He supposed Legolas and Glorfindel's lessons had really set well with him.

There was then the sound of a voice being cleared and everyone looked to where Alfred Pennyworth stood, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Sir," said Alfred. "Its the Bat-signal."

"Understood," said Batman, standing up along with Nightwing. Robin, and Batgirl also made to stand. Even after a year away, the pair of them was still trained to jump into action whenever their mentor did. Several of the Titans moved to stand as well, either out of respect or because they actually thought for a brief insane second that Batman would appreciate their help. Kory, Raven, and Vic of course did not move. They knew better.

"Do you want us to…?" began Robin.

Batman turned to the Boy Wonder and after a moment shook his head. "No, Nightwing and I can handle it. Besides, I think you and Batgirl have done enough recently." His voice much to the surprise of everyone was unusually soft showing that Batman was not rejecting them. "Rest. Visit with your friends. Tim… it's Friday, so your father won't expect you home until Sunday night. Until then Alfred will set up your regular room. We'll talk more when I get back."

Tim and Cass both nodded and resumed their seats. As Batman and Nightwing made for the exit, Batman paused and looked back at the two kids. "Cassandra, Tim. I'm very proud of you both."

Everyone in the room froze in shock, but before anyone could recover, Batman and Nightwing had vanished from the room.

"Okay now for the REALLY important question," said Wonder Girl suddenly. She leaned over the table and looked seriously at Robin and Batgirl. "How long have you two kids been together?"

* * *

_**Blüdhaven. Several months later…**_

A lone figure raced across the city's rooftops, occasionally firing out a grappling hook and d-cell line, allowing him to swing from one building to the next. His red and green costume flashed in bright contrast against the grimy and crime riddled city. On his chest there gleamed a golden insignia designed to look like a sharp-edged letter 'R'. His face was hidden behind a green domino mask, and opaque-colored eyes darted back and forth with unwavering concentration.

Landing on a rooftop, Robin walked toward the edge of the roof and stared down at the streets. Robin's wind swept black hair, was cut much shorter than it once was and despite his mask, one could still make out the corners of the scar, which still ran over his eyebrow and cheek. And yet, despite everything, he still looked a great deal like he did those many months prior.

Everything else however seemed so much more different.

"Robin."

The Boy Wonder gave a small jump of surprise, and turned around to see Batgirl melting out from the shadows. Her costume was just as it always was. She wore a charcoal black body suit from head to toe, with the exception of the gold utility belt at her waist, the yellow outline of a bat upon her chest. The only thing different was the leaf-like broach, holding her cape together and the silver bracelets hidden beneath her black gloves. Despite the full-face cowl, Robin could see that she was smiling softly at him.

"Hey you," he said, his voice a bit softer than normal when he was in costume. "Did you find the gun shipment?"

"Just where you thought they would be," Batgirl said, sweeping down towards him. "I'm surprised they were actually labeled as playground… equipments on the cases. That's so…very wrong. Penguin is going to be a bit pissed off when his men come back empty handed."

"Good," said Robin firmly.

"How's your night been?" Cassandra asked.

"Harley and Ivy were causing some problems at the Jackson Street Bank, but not much aside from that," Robin replied. Crouching down, on the edge of the building he looked back down over the 'Haven. It had been a little over two weeks since Robin and Batgirl had moved to Blüdhaven, taking over for Nightwing who was now living in New York of all places.

So much had changed since they got back. The world seemed… darker. More dangerous. Giving a sigh, Tim ran a hand through his hair, momentarily forgetting that he was not alone. First his father had found out he had been Robin, forcing him to quit. Then Stephanie Brown, in some misguided attempt at proving herself, tried being the new Robin, only get fired and later start a gang war in yet another attempt to prove her self to Batman and the clan.

She died before the war ended. Killed by the Black Mask. That had been a painful blow, for everyone. Batman, Oracle and Black Canary had all trained Stephanie. Robin had once loved her. Batgirl had been her best friend. Spoiler had managed to isolate herself from all of them, but her loss still hurt each and every one of them.

Oracle and the Birds of Prey had left Gotham, and Batman had ordered everyone else out of the city as well. And if that were not enough, less than a week after he regained his Robin mantle, his father, Jack Drake had been murdered.

Breathing deeply, Tim tried to bury the pain deep inside him for fear it would consume him in front of his girlfriend of nearly a year. It was useless to try however. He could never hide anything from Cassandra Cain.

"Do you regret come back Tim?" asked Batgirl taking a seat besides Robin the ledge, and pulling back her charcoal cowl. Her hair was much shorter now, cropped down at her shoulders. She had also a streak of pink running through a strand of her hair now. It was the idea of Wonder Girl during a girl's night out with Raven. Tim had laughed for ten straight minutes at the sight, but Cass refused to wash it out saying it made her look 'Dead Sexy.' Which, of course it did, but it still made him laugh.

Robin stared out over the city. Their city. "Sometimes… yes," he admitted to her softly. "Do you?"

Batgirl gave a quite nod. "Sometimes."

Robin looked up at Batgirl and reaching out, took her hand. They leaned in together, and their lips met in a soft kiss that was still filled with the same passion of their first kiss in Lothlórien. When they parted, Tim brushed her cheek with his fingers softly.

The pain that Robin had been feeling the past months, had been almost too much for one person to bear. It would have been so easy to fall into that abyss that claimed so many other men and women. But all those other people didn't have Cassandra Cain, standing by his side throughout it all. She held his head above the waves of pain and he owed her so much. And little did he know, she owed him just as much for giving her such love and understanding.

"Come on, let's go home. I'll make dinner," Tim told her. Cassandra let out a sigh, and lay her head down on his shoulder. "And Alfred brought rice crispy treats, when he came by to visit the apartment, ya know."

"Just a few more minutes," she pleaded, although her eyes began to twinkle at the mention of rice crispy treats. "I like this; just you and me, up here alone with no guns or criminals coming at us. Its nice."

Tim smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want baby."

Cassandra nuzzled in closer to her lover, and inhaling the smell of his aftershave and combat sweat. She loved that smell. Frowning slightly after a few minutes however, she looked up at Tim. "Do you think everyone is okay back in Middle-Earth? Frodo and Sam and everyone else?"

"I think so. Sauron's dead, and Aragorn is king. All things considered, I'd bet it's been pretty quiet since we left," chuckled Robin. The smiles that the two vigilantes wore a moment ago, immediately faded as soon as the words left Robin's mouth as they shared a tensed sidelong glance.

"I know… I know…" Tim said, hitting his forehead with his hand. "Me and my big mouth…"

* * *

_**Middle-Earth. One year later…**_

It had been one year since the fall of the Dark Lord, Sauron. One year since Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee had cast the One Ring into the fiery pits of Mount Doom. One year since the Fellowship of the Ring disbanded. One year since Robin and Batgirl had last been seen in Middle-Earth.

The rule of King Elessar and Queen Arwen had brought forth peace, the likes of which Middle-Earth had not known in many years. Life all over had improved in fact. The elves land of Mirkwood had been expunged of the evils that once plagued it. The land known as the Shire was flourishing better than the Hobbits could remember in ages, due in large part to the box of soil that Sam Gamgee had brought from the elves of Lothlórien. Even the Dwarves beneath the Lonely Mountain had become more prosperous.

Peace had at last come to Middle Earth.

But as the saying went, "_All good things must come to an end"._

A lone figure walked swiftly through the ruins of Barad-Dûr, which had once been the home of the dark lord, Sauron. Their pale white skin clashed brightly against his black body armor, and even darker black hair. His face was hidden behind blood red tattoos, shaped like a crude mask. In his left hand he carried a long broad sword, which he at times used to turn over a few stones.

Sneering viciously, William Hayes looked around at his surrounding with blood red eyes. "What a lovely little world this is," he said himself, his voice cold as ice. He twirled his sword once, just as the blade was suddenly engulfed in blue fire. "It would be a pity of some sort of **Harm** would come to it."

**THE END.  
_FOR NOW…_**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well guys, that's it. The end of our adventure. Wow. I want to thank each and every one of your guys who stuck it out with me during this three-year story. I can't believe I actually made it to the end. This was as much fun for me to write as it was for you all to read. 

Soon I'll be starting another crossover story involving the Teen Titans (comics, Post OYL) and Harry Potter (post Half Blood Prince), and possibly a sequel to Gotham Knights of Middle-Earth. I hope that those of you who decide to read them will enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this story.

Thanks again gang. It's been a thrill.

_**Phoenix83ad**_

* * *

**_Review Response_**

**Fusion Blaster:** So you thought it was Raven all along, eh…? (Raises an eyebrow) Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement over the last few years of writing. It was really appreciated.

**Michael Weyer:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you found the Raven twist unexpected. I did my best to leave breadcrumbs as to Raven's identity, but not enough to make it obvious at the time. And I agree. Leslie and Cassandra have been royally screwed. It's just not fair.

**Batfan7:** Wow, I never realized there were rules about Fanfic sequels. Hmmm… Well I wouldn't want to break rules… but Batgirl… Poor Batgirl… We'll see what happens. ;) Glad that you liked the twist and ending. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Alia GL:** I'm glad you enjoyed the introduction of Raven. She's always been a favored Teen Titan; one whom I hope will soon rejoin the team in the comics. Yeah, it's been a great run and I'm rather sad to see this story end. A sequel may still happen. I just need to rethink the plot and make some big choices.

**RexRox:** (Covers ears to block your scream) So… does that mean you liked it? Heh. Well in Batgirl's defense, the Astral Plane was really dark, and Raven's dark blue cloak and hood look black in dark shadows. Not to mention Batgirl probably can't read someone's body language on the Astral Plane, so it would be hard to make out who or what Raven was at the time. As you can see there's a lot going on still, despite this being the end (for now?). Yeah, things in ROBIN comics were good, but the last two issues were a real disappointment for me. I can only hope someday another writer will fix dear Cass.

**Theo Gary:** I KNOW! It sucks so much that they do that Cass. I'm so glad I surprised you and that you enjoyed the twist. Thanks for all the reviews and all the encouragement during this story. As for the Wikipedia info you showed me, well I wouldn't go off and say that it's a 100 accurate. Especially since the info there is written by random people on the net, and I actually wrote part of that entry for Batgirl from assorted speculations. (I have too much free time on my hand at times).

**Eins:** Umm… Sandman? Well considering the fact that the original Sandman is dead, Sand of the JSA has no relationship with Robin or Batgirl and the mystical dream world Sandman doesn't have anything to do with our heroes either… no, sorry. There was no intention for any of the three Sandmen making cameos in this story, and I don't really think he'll be visiting during the possible sequel either. Thanks for the suggestion though.

**Akira217:** Well thank you for your review, and thanks for having read my story multiple times. That's very kind of ya. Well as you can see, there was no twist of the kids staying with Frodo and the Fellowship, though I can't say I hadn't considered it during the preliminary stages of the story. As much as Batgirl and Robin wanted to stay, their lives remained in Gotham. But that's not to say this will be the end for the kids.

**Raggeldgal:** Yeah, what they did to Cass really sucks. And unfortunately there are absolutely no plans to bring back any Batgirl(s) following the OYL jump. They've already introduced a new Batwoman whoever she is (it's a new character all together), but who can say if she'll be any good. All we know is she isn't dear Cassandra Cain. I'm very pleased that you've been enjoying my story, and I really appreciate your review.

**SxStrngSamurai13:** I'm happy to know you enjoyed the unexpected arrival of Raven. She's always been a favored member of the Titans for me since way back during the day of the NEW TEEN TITANS with Marv Wolfman series and I wanted to make certain I got her personality and abilities just right, along with everyone's reaction to her. Half-Demons certainly has to flare loudly on Elf and Wizard radars. I'm also glad you appreciate their decision. As you can see from this chapter, they still wonder if they made the right choice, but they still stand by it. And you are very much correct. It was indeed Beast Boy and this story still takes place before the INFINITE CRISIS and OYL jump. Which means Superboy is alive, Raven and BB are still Titans and the team hasn't yet fallen to pieces. And don't worry about Raven over in the comics. She's supposed to play a big role in the next TT storyline AND she's getting her own mini-series written by Marv Wolfman. Hurray! As for Tim in the Titan Comics… Well he's not the only one I'm worried about becoming like his future self. Think about what happens if Tim successfully clones Superboy? The scene where evil Superman-Kon says to Tim, "**_You_** _happened to me," _is rather worrisome. Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciated them all.

**XinnLajgin:** Tongue and cheek Robin might be, but he's not cruel. Considering how weak Fate, Zatanna and Raven were… could you imagine how they would take being asked to take them back to ME? No, they're back for good. Thanks for the reviews.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** SotF, Tony D, Jago Li Son, Shiranui,


End file.
